I'm With You
by Mommyzilla
Summary: Things around them may be uncertain, but Jason and Elizabeth know exactly where they need to be. Has this knowledge come too late, or will it be the thing that saves them in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I am back from vacation and ready to roll out the next story. This one stems from two reader requests. Lilabennet asked me to make a change to Liason's history, and when I did it opened the floodgates that enabled me to incorporate a request from Twisted Musalih. Both ideas needed to be changed a little to make the story work, so I hope that's okay.

A special thanks goes out to Twisted Musalih. I tried to write the idea that was originally given to me as a stand alone story which crashed and burned. Very frustrating, but no matter what Twsited Musalih was patient and understanding. It was greatly appreciated.

Once again there are some outfits and a house to see, so give a holler if you are interested.

This is a long story, ninety plus chapters. At the moment it is not completely edited (the editing process started during my break), but we have enough chapters finished that I feel comfortable posting. There is also a mystery element to this story so feel free to leave guesses in your reviews.

Thank you Liason102, my most rockingest beta! It is always a pleasure to work with you.

Rated MA for sex, language, and violence. There is some heavy violence in this one so I will try to remember to tag those chapters for those who find it unsettling.

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Jason!" Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes. Her more than friend had been gone for well over a year. Now he was standing by her favorite bench on the docks smiling at her.

The day he left had been a hard one for her. At the time it felt like everyone in her life was leaving her behind. Emily had left for California the week before her brother did, although she was back now. Her grandmother had moved away from Port Charles three days before Jason left, and the older woman had made it more than clear she was not coming back. So the day he showed up at her tiny studio to say he had to go out of town on business had left Elizabeth crushed. Not that she showed it. It wouldn't have been fair to send him off feeling guilty. She knew trips to handle things was a part of the enforcer's job. He and his partner Sonny Corinthos had business interests in other place besides Port Charles.

Still she remembered every single word of that last face to face conversation they had.

" _Jason, hi." Elizabeth said opening the door to her studio. She tried to keep from fussing with her appearance, and failed as she pushed her hair back. She must look a fright. For the better part of the day she had been painting, and for her that was generally a messy undertaking. "I wasn't expecting you."_

" _Sorry to just drop by." Jason said smiling at her. She was paint splattered, a normal occurrence, and one of his favorite looks for her. When she painted Elizabeth seemed to glow from the inside. Like she was truly alive in the moment. A lot of the time she seemed sad, and he knew what was at the root of that. Not the death of Lucky Spencer like most people suspected, but something even more personal. What made him happy was that he could make her light up like that too. A ride on the back of his Harley always left her smiling. "Can I come in?"_

" _Oh, yeah. Sorry." Elizabeth said stepping back so he could enter the small space. Which was a mess. For the last several days her muse had not really let her do anything but paint. When that happened she knew better than to try and fight the impulse. "Can I get you something to drink?"_

" _No, I'm good." Jason said trying to come up with the words he would need to explain what was going on. Being close to the petite artist often left him tongue tied. It was a uniquely Elizabeth inspired occurrence. "I need to talk to you."_

" _Okay." She instantly knew it was something serious. She rarely had trouble reading his emotions. Which was funny because a lot of people didn't think he had any. The only time she couldn't read him was when he was in enforcer mode. He locked himself down tight during those moments, and she respected those boundaries._

" _I have to go out of town, on business." Jason began explaining as he put his hands in his pocket. It was that or touch her. He always seemed to be touching her. She never backed away, like she did with other folks. Personal space was important to Elizabeth, and that she would let him close made him feel good._

 _Elizabeth opened her mouth and then closed it again._

" _You can ask." Jason said with a half-smile._

" _How long will you be gone?" Elizabeth asked her eyes on his. This morning had been rough and frankly this was the last thing she needed. In fact she had been toying with the idea of calling Jason to see if he wanted to hang out. She needed his calming presence, and honestly she needed to feel safe for a bit. Something he always did for her._

" _I'm not sure. I suspect a while." Jason could see a myriad of emotions in her big blue eyes. One of which was fear. He knew why she got scared at times, and did his best to soothe her. Asking for help was not something Elizabeth did often, so when she reached out he made sure to be there. With him away, and Em too, he was worried she would be alone. So he was going to do his best to prevent that. "I'm not sure I'll be able to keep in touch while I'm away."_

" _I understand." Elizabeth promised. "Be careful." She requested._

" _I will." Jason promised in return. "I'll try to check in as much as I can."_

 _Elizabeth just nodded, and told herself she couldn't cry until after he left. "I know." His work had to come first._

" _Can I ask a favor?" Jason already knew she was going to say yes. She was one of the few people in his life these days who was always there when he needed them to be. If he needed it, and she could do it, she didn't even hesitate._

" _Name it." Elizabeth said smiling. She liked that he knew she could be counted on to help._

" _Will you visit with my grandmother?" Jason requested. His grandmother was another person who was always there when he needed her to be. And she was simply the best person he knew. "I don't want her to get lonely. I went to see her earlier and told her I was going to ask this of you. She likes it when you visit."_

" _I like visiting Mrs. Quartermaine." Elizabeth said smiling wider. "I wasn't sure if I should go with Em away. The mansion isn't always my favorite place."_

" _Mine either." Jason said laughing. The rest of the Quartermaine family could be pains, excluding Em and Ned. So Jason didn't visit often either. "Lila will protect you."_

" _Of that I have no doubt." Elizabeth replied nodding. "When are you leaving?"_

" _Later today." Jason said thinking this was the first time going away on a business trip was going to be hard. He didn't really want to go, but the mess in South America wasn't going to fix itself. "I'm assigning Francis to be your guard. Milo is going to be his back up. Normally it would be Johnny or Cody, but I'm taking them with me."_

" _You don't have to give me a guard Jason." Elizabeth instantly protested, but she was warmed by his caring. People who were important to him got guards._

" _I need you to stay safe." He said quietly, and gave up his battle to touch her as he pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I informed Sonny that if he pulls your guards, I'll be on the first flight home and he would not like my response when I got here." Things with his partner were tense at the moment. Maybe the time away would help with that._

" _Thank you Jason." Elizabeth could feel that soft touch on her check in her whole body. The feelings Jason brought out in her were wonderful, and at the same time scary. While he was away she was going to do her best to move past that second part. She was determined to be stronger and in a better place by the time he came home. Maybe then they could explore whatever this was that was happening between them. "I'll make sure to listen."_

" _You always do." Jason smiled wide this time. "Francis was happy to get the assignment. He said he knew you would be easy to guard." She knew and liked a lot of the guys because of her job at Kelly's. She saw the crew a lot. Jason knew that a good number of the guys made her nervous, but Francis didn't. Jason also knew that Francis, and Milo, would do everything they could to keep Elizabeth safe. "I need to go home and pack, but I have time for a ride if you are interested."_

" _Really?" Elizabeth said smiling wider. "Do I have time to clean up some?" She at least wanted to get the paint off her face._

" _Yeah." Jason didn't really have time for this. He should be getting ready to go, but for once he was going to be selfish. He wanted to feel her arms around him holding tight, and hear her screaming into the wind. He wanted that memory to take with him, because there was no guarantee he was coming back alive. The situation in South America was unstable, and Jason was pretty sure that a mob war was inevitable. So he would give himself this before possibly facing death._

" _I won't be but a minute." Elizabeth said rushing out of her studio and going down the hall to the shared bathroom. It wasn't ideal not having a private bathroom in her living/work space, but right now this was all she could afford. Her grandmother sold the house when she moved, so staying there wasn't an option._

 _Quickly she cleaned up and returned to the studio. For some reason she had a feeling he would be gone, and a note would be waiting saying he had to cancel. That happened sometimes, his job didn't stop because they made plans. In fact it seemed to Liz that Sonny and Carly only had a crisis whenever Jason was with her. But he was there looking out the window when she returned. "I'm ready."_

" _Get your jacket." Jason told her. He meant the leather jacket that he gave her last Christmas. "Francis will be here when we get back."_

" _Okay." Elizabeth said slipping into the garment. She would love to go to the plane and see him off, but Sonny would be there. The mob boss was not a fan of hers, or her relationship with Jason. Liz thought he was jealous of the time Jason gave her. Sonny and Carly were two of the most selfish people she had ever met in her life. They got to have a life, but heaven forbid that Jason did too. After how they betrayed their friend you would think they would want him happy. The fact that they slept together was bad enough, but to still be seeing one another spoke to the fact that they really didn't care about Jason at all. "Are we riding on the cliff roads?"_

" _Yeah, a nice long ride before I go." Jason said holding the door open. He took a look back wanting to remember this space. One of two places that he truly felt at home. In that moment he promised himself that he was coming home, and when he did he was going to make sure Elizabeth knew exactly what she meant to him. "Ready?"_

" _Absolutely." Elizabeth said promising herself that when Jason returned home she was going to be ready for something more than just friendship. If he wanted to be with her, then she was going to give him everything._

Jason's smile rivaled the brightness of the sun as he stood by the bench and took in the sight of Elizabeth Webber. The last eighteen months had been the longest, and hardest, of his life. He had come close to dying on several occasions as he dealt with the Rivera organization and their bid to move in on the South American territory owned by Corinthos Morgan. That takeover bid had been stopped and one family was now completely wiped out while the other family, who had been fighting beside their enemy, had its head killed. So now he and Sonny controlled even more territory.

For ten months the battled raged, and then the work of integrating the new holdings began. The night it became clear that Corinthos Morgan was victorious Jason did the one thing he had been unable to do in all the time the fighting was going on. He called Elizabeth. She was the first person from back home he spoke to. You would think his first call would be to his partner letting him know things were now stable. Nope, in Jason's mind Sonny could wait.

She had been so happy to hear from him, and Jason smiled for the first time in far too long as they played catch up. He apologized for the long stretch of silence, and she told him not to worry about that. Francis had explained that Jason's focus was somewhere else. Then she said that she knew he would call when he could. That kind of trust left him feeling humbled, and at the same time ten feet tall.

They talked for almost four hours that first night, and after that calls were a regular thing. So much so that it felt strange when more than a day passed without them talking to each other. She had a company phone, something Sonny had grumbled about but didn't stop, so Jason didn't have to worry about her paying a huge phone bill due to the international rates.

Now he was standing here looking at her. He told himself she couldn't be as beautiful as he remembered, but he was wrong. His mental picture hadn't done her justice. "What's a guy gotta do around her to get a welcome home hug?" He said urging her to move from the spot she seemed to be stuck in.

Elizabeth didn't need another invitation. She flew from the spot where she was standing next to Francis and right into Jason's arms. Instantly the worry she had carried since he left evaporated. Jason was home, and safe. That was all she wanted, all she had prayed for since the day he walked out of her studio.

She still fit him, was all Jason could think as he held her close inhaling the unique vanilla tinted scent that seemed to linger on her skin. Back in his hotel room he had a tin of vanilla lotion, and every night he had opened it letting the smell fill the room. It made him feel close to her during the time they couldn't speak to one another.

Francis was standing at the top of one set of stairs, while Cody was standing at the top of the other. Which meant Jason could give the woman in his arms his entire focus without worrying about being disturbed. The reunion would start here, but later he was hoping they could spend some time alone. He wanted her all to himself for as much of the night as she would give him.

There was something he wanted to do. Something he had dreamed of despite the doctors saying that was a thing he would never be able to do again. They needed to talk first, but when she lifted her head and smiled up at him he was powerless against his need. Instead of talking, Jason dipped his head and kissed her.

* * *

From her hiding spot the woman watched as Jason kissed the small woman in his arms and frowned. From her coat pocket she pulled out a phone. "We have a problem." The woman reported. "Jason Morgan has returned home, and his interest in Elizabeth Webber has moved past friendship."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 2

The plan of talking first went right out the window when she smiled at him. In that moment there was simply need. The need to know just how well their mouths fit together. The need to be as close as possible. There had been too much space between them for too long.

Her lips were so soft under his. She was trembling in his arms, and he told himself to stop. To check in and make sure she was okay, that he wasn't scaring her. He had pretty much made an independent decision to completely change the course of their relationship. Then she moaned quietly, and yeah stopping wasn't happening. His tongue traced her plump lips and she opened to him. Which really played havoc with his control.

He kept the kiss slow, even as he took it deeper. As he patiently urged her tongue to dance with his. As he took his first taste of her sweetness. She moaned again, and he was powerless not to answer. From somewhere he found enough control to pull his mouth from hers, only to return once more for a series of short and much more chaste kisses. When he lifted his head for the last time and looked down, her lips were swollen and there was a smile on her face. Clearly she wasn't upset which made him relax.

* * *

Jason was kissing her! It wasn't some short peck either. Nope, it was the kind of kiss she had been dreaming of receiving since the first time he called her from South America. That night she had been truly happy for the first time in months. Worry had dogged her, all the silence was getting to her even if she didn't say it out loud. She just wanted some confirmation that he was okay.

She hadn't expected frequent calls after that first one. Elizabeth figured that he would just check in occasionally. She was wrong. He called almost every night. And over the course of months the calls went from light and fun, too much more intimate. They had been close before he left, but during those calls they began to open up parts of themselves that had been closed before. Not because they didn't trust one another, they did, but because they were painful.

Something about not having to see the other person's face allowed them to push past the final barriers they had up. She completely understood how two people could fall in love writing letters, because she had begun to have those feelings for Jason as they talked. Him about how Sonny and Carly had hurt him, and her about the night her entire reality shifted.

But as they grew closer she found herself facing two new fears. One that she was the only one whose feelings were changing. As far as she knew Jason might still just see her as the friend he never had to hide from. He might not want to take a chance that they could be so much more than what they were when he left. Standing here in his arms, she got that was clearly not the case.

Which left the second fear, that she wouldn't be enough. The kiss was wonderful, and she got that Jason was changing their relationship. That they were changing their relationship because she had kissed him back, but she didn't know what he expected from her. At the moment there was only so much she could give him. And he had to be willing to understand that, he had to be willing to be patient as she adjusted to this shift.

At least she didn't have to worry about being deficient in the kissing department. He had enjoyed this moment as much as she did. If the moan didn't let her know that, the pressure against her stomach would.

When he lifted his head she missed him, and she couldn't stop the smile that came to her face. Her eyes slowly opened to see that he was smiling too. "Hi." She said smiling wider.

"Hi." Jason repeated not letting her go. "I missed you." He said softly. He never kissed anyone in public, yet he was standing here fighting the urge to take her mouth again.

"I missed you too." Elizabeth said sighing softly. "I'm glad you are home."

She had no idea. During those long months away Jason had a chance to come to understand just how much Elizabeth meant to him. For the first time in his life he understood what it meant to love another person in a romantic sense. Port Charles wasn't home, she was. Still he got that they needed to go slow, that she needed to feel completely safe before she could share herself fully. He would give her all the time she needed, because he wasn't going anywhere again.

"We need to talk." He said forcing his arms open and leading her to the bench behind them.

"Okay." Elizabeth said taking a seat. He sat beside her and she scooted closer. His arm was across the back of the seat, and he didn't hesitate to let his fingers stroke her hair.

"Not here." Jason wanted them somewhere that they wouldn't be disturbed, probably her place since his address was a room at Jake's. "And not right this minute." He had to check in which was why he hadn't meant to kiss her just yet. "I have to let everyone else know I'm back."

"Sonny doesn't know?" She couldn't help but let the fact that he was with her first warm her. "Were you on your way to see him when I stopped you?"

"No." Jason said smiling. "I was waiting here for you. I called Francis and he said you were heading to the studio. He also told me that you would pass by the docks. I needed to see you first." He explained.

Elizabeth blushed bright at that. His job demanded a lot of his focus, and there were times it needed to come first, but not today. Today she was the most important person in his life. How could she not like that? "I'm glad you did." She said leaning into him a little more. "You need to let Em and your grandmother know you are back too."

"I will." Jason knew they were worried. He hadn't spent a lot of time speaking with either of them during his absence. If he had a limited amount of free time he gave it to woman next to him. "Can I come by the studio after I see everyone?" His talk with Elizabeth wasn't something he wanted to put off.

"Of course." Elizabeth agreed.

"After we talk I want to go for a ride on my bike." Jason missed the sense of relief that gave him.

"Would you like to go for a ride to nowhere and then talk?" Elizabeth suggested. Nowhere was their special place.

"I like the sound of that." Jason grinned. "Before I go see Sonny there is something I want to ask you. You can think about it and give me your answer when we stop to talk." He didn't want her to feel pressured to respond immediately. "Or if you need more time just say so and I'll wait."

"What did you need to know?" Elizabeth asked him curious.

"I want to know if you'll be my girl." Jason said letting his hand come up and cup her cheek. His time in South America had changed him. Good friends had died during the battle, Jason had learned that sitting back and letting life happen wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to waste time, not speaking up wasn't an option any more. He was fully engaged in life, a life he wanted to share with Elizabeth.

She went to answer and he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"Think about it." Jason urged her. "Being in my life requires some changes to yours. So I want you to be sure."

Elizabeth bit her lower lip seeing the seriousness of his request in his blue eyes. "Alright." While she was already hoping for more, she would take the next few hours and really consider what that meant for them.

"Thank you." Jason said smiling again. "I need to see Sonny, and to make some calls. I'll let you know when I'm headed over to your place." He stood up and she did too.

"Okay, I'll understand if it takes a while." Elizabeth told him. She started backing up not wanting to take her eyes off of him. "I'll see you later then."

"You will." Jason said eating her up with his eyes. He didn't want to let her get too far away, but he did need to check in. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" She asked stopping.

"If you need more time I'll understand. I'm not going anywhere." He wanted her to know that.

Elizabeth just nodded before turning and hurrying up the stairs to where Francis was waiting.

* * *

"Where to now?" Cody asked his boss. He had been surprised when Jason called and said he wanted company. The enforcer didn't normally have back up, unless you counted O'Brien who was normally with Jason for work. Since they were both enforcers the two men often did jobs as a team. The former solider wasn't going to comment on the kissing that just took place. Jason's private life was just that private. Although if asked Cody would say he very much approved of the company his boss was keeping, and that it took Jason long enough to admit what everyone else already knew.

"I need to go see Sonny. You will want to stay out front for that." Jason didn't expect it go well. Things in Port Charles were about to change.

* * *

"Welcome home." Sonny said nodding to his partner. He knew that Jason had arrived a while ago, and that this wasn't his first stop. Which should have been the case. Sonny wasn't positive where the younger man had gone but if he had to guess he would say to visit with Elizabeth.

He had been hoping that sending Jason to South America would give him time to lose interest in the younger woman, but the announcement that Francis was going to be guarding her told Sonny things were more serious than they looked. A distraction was the last thing Jason needed. Things were quiet at the moment, but that could change in a heartbeat, Jason needed to be sharp.

"Thank you. South America is stable. Reggie will keep it that way." Jason reported.

"I know he will." Sonny trusted his LT. "Things are quiet here as well. Marco did a good job in your absence."

Jason just nodded. He knew that, Marco had been sending him regular reports. "Anything I need to know?"

"I have a sister." Sonny said grinning.

"Really?" Jason had missed that one.

"Courtney Matthews. She's Mike's daughter with an old girlfriend. She moved here full time a couple of months ago so that we can get to know each other better. I was thinking that you could be her guard." Sonny told the younger man.

"No." Jason responded.

"No?" Sonny repeated surprised.

"I'm not a guard." Jason told him. It was time for them to rework their business relationship. Something he suspected Sonny wasn't going to like. "I'm your partner."

"And my enforcer, which means you keep my family safe." Sonny said tersely.

"I was your enforcer. From this point on Johnny and Cody are the enforcers, and I'm strictly your partner." Jason informed him.

"You can't come in here and start giving orders." Sonny was in charge something Jason clearly forgot.

"Actually I can. I own more of the business than you do." Jason told him in the same calm voice the conversation started in. "A lot more of it."

"Is that a threat?" Sonny could feel his temper rising. Just lately it seemed he had trouble controlling it. He got angry faster and stayed that way longer.

"No, it's a fact. If you need proof you can call Benny. He'll be happy to do a breakdown for you." Jason said leveling a steely glare at the older man.

"So I'm just supposed to let you take over?" Sonny asked his voice rising in anger.

"You will want to lower your voice." Jason told his former best friend. "And I have no intention of simply taking over. Things don't have to change much. You just have to accept that I don't work for you, and that you are no longer making decisions alone. If that isn't possible then we can divide the business and part ways." Jason knew Sonny wasn't going to accept that. It would mean a loss of power for him something his ego wouldn't tolerate.

"Is this because of Elizabeth?" Sonny said her name with derision. "Is she too weak to handle your job?"

Jason's glare turned frosty. "No Sonny, and if I hear about you causing problems with her you will regret it." It was a threat pure and simple, when Sonny blinked Jason got that the older man understood that. "This is about trust, and the fact that I don't have any of that where you are concerned."

Sonny got it, this was about Carly. About what the two of them did to Jason. He apparently wasn't past it yet. Maybe if Sonny backed off, and appeared to accept Elizabeth then Jason would get over his snit. The younger man was just lashing out in anger. Once he settled down Elizabeth would have to go. Carly was already talking Jason up to Courtney so he would let her handle the artist. "Fine, you want to step back from enforcing that's acceptable. We need to figure out who will be in charge of what."

"Nothing will change Sonny." Jason repeated standing up. He was done with this. "I already oversee the businesses, and you handle the meetings."

Sonny just nodded. He was fine with that, the families would still see him as being in power. "Okay."

"If you have a business issue call Johnny or Cody. I've already instructed them they aren't to clean up the messes in yours or Carly's personal lives. Marco is going to guard you. Max will be with Carly, and Hank will be with your sister if you feel she needs a guard."

"I was thinking Francis could watch Courtney since you don't want to handle it, and are home now." Sonny told his partner. For now. As soon as possible he was going to show Jason that his power grab had been a mistake.

"Francis stays with Elizabeth." Jason had no intention of changing her guards. "As does Milo. Tell Carly that if she disrespects Elizabeth she will be treated the same as any other threat, so you might want to instruct Max to control her. I need to see my grandmother. I'll be out of contact for the rest of the night." Jason said before walking out of the office. He closed the door and started counting. He got to four before he heard the sound of things breaking. Sonny would bear watching, but if he settled down things would be fine. If not then he was going to learn that Jason could only be pushed so far.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	3. Chapter 3

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 3

Elizabeth was still smiling wide when she walked into Kelly's diner. Jason was home and they had a date to go for a bike ride. She also knew that Em was going to be ecstatic that her older brother was back. She'd been worried about his safety.

"Someone is in a good mood." Courtney smiled from behind the counter. "You know it's your day off right?"

"I know." Elizabeth said smiling back. "I'm just here to get a hot chocolate, to go."

"Alright." Courtney started fixing the drink. "So you going to share what has you so happy?"

Elizabeth looked at Francis who nodded. She wasn't sure it was okay to talk about this. "Jason is back home."

"Really? Good, I know you were worried about him." Courtney was genuinely happy for her friend. She also began to wonder if she could get out of having dinner at Sonny's. Tonight would not be good night to be around him or his girlfriend.

Getting the letter from Mike's lawyer had been shocking. Courtney had never met her father, and the first time she learned his name it was to find out he left her a house in his will. She learned she had a brother at the same time. With nothing tying her to Chicago she had packed up and moved to Port Charles to learn about the only family member she had left.

It had been a gamble, one that was bearing mixed results.

Courtney didn't like her brother Sonny, and she really didn't like his girlfriend Carly.

Her brother was a criminal. Correction he was a mob boss, and that was a lifestyle she simply didn't condone. When she showed up he had immediately tried to give her money, which she turned down. She had a house and some money in the bank so she was fine. He did take her out to fancy restaurants, which she thought was to simply show off how people catered to his every wish. She was not impressed.

Then there was Carly. Her brother's self-absorbed girlfriend who did nothing but talk about another man. Courtney swore that every other word out of the other blonde woman's mouth was Jason. She had no idea why Sonny was with a woman who was clearly obsessed with someone else.

Carly had decided that Courtney would make a great girlfriend for Jason. If the other woman had bothered to check first she would have learned that wasn't going to happen. If Courtney was put off by her brother being a criminal, then why would she date one? He was attractive, Carly showed her enough pictures, but it simply wasn't going to happen.

Especially after Courtney realized that Elizabeth really liked Jason. Something both Sonny and Carly didn't want to acknowledge. However Courtney hoped things worked out for her new friend, because Elizabeth she did like. Enough to ask if she wanted to room with her in Mike's old house.

Elizabeth said thank you, but no. She had her own space. So Courtney ran an ad to rent out the second and third bedrooms. It covered the bills, and gave her extra cash. She had two great roommates, Penny who worked here at Kelly's and Hannah Scott, a bartender over at Jake's. It was working out well.

Jason didn't interest Courtney at all, but there was another guy who had snagged her attention. She was hoping that something would come of that. "I'd be happy to cover for you tomorrow if you like." Courtney liked her job at the diner despite the fact that Sonny said it was beneath a member of his family. It was honest and that was good enough for her while she figured out what to do with the rest of her life. It had been a surprise to learn that her dad owned it. He had left it to his manager Tammy, who was now Courtney's boss and a really nice lady.

"That's really considerate of you." Elizabeth said taking the beverage. "I'm guessing that Jason will go to work. He probably has a lot of things to catch up on, so I'll come in."

"Let me know if you change your mind." Courtney told her friend. "That's on me, to celebrate your good news."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said heading to the door. "Hey Hannah." She greeted the older woman in passing.

"Hey Liz." Hannah said as she held the door open and then headed to the counter.

"What brings you by?" Courtney hadn't expected to see her roommate.

"My plans fell through so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." Hannah said taking a seat at the counter.

"I'm going to dinner at my brother's house." Courtney said frowning some. "Want to tag along?" Sonny wouldn't care if she brought a friend and later she and Hannah could laugh about Carly.

"Sure why not." Hannah didn't have anything else to do, and to be honest she wanted to meet Sonny. She had been trying to figure out how to make that happen, so this invitation was perfect.

"Meet me back here at seven." Courtney said moving around the counter to take the order of the customers that just sat down.

* * *

Jason peeked into the front room and when he saw that his grandmother was alone he opened the door. Stepping into the quiet space he couldn't help but smile. He had missed sneaking into the mansion for these visits. His relationship with the family wasn't always easy, but it was a lot better than when he woke up after the accident. He could use the front door, but this way was more fun.

"Jason." Lila said smiling at her grandson. "Welcome home."

"Thank you grandmother." He said coming over and kissing her cheek. "I brought you these." He said handing over the box.

"Peppermints." She chuckled putting it down on the table. After Lila gave her grandson a critical looking over. He wasn't injured, which made her happy. He had been gone for a long period of time due to work, for much of that there had been no word from him. So she had worried. During her visits Elizabeth always mentioned if she heard from Jason to ease that concern. "Have a seat."

Jason did as invited. "How have you been?" He wanted to know.

"Very well, I did miss you." She wanted him to know. She and Emily were the only family members permitted to fuss over Jason. He kept everyone else at an arm's length most of the time. It didn't help that they still were occasionally displaying their unhappiness at his career choice. It was not what Lila would have picked for Jason, but she accepted that it was his decision to make.

"I missed you too." Jason told her. "I'm sorry I couldn't call more often."

"Elizabeth always made sure I knew you were doing well." Lila said her eyes twinkling. She had noticed that the young artist got easily twice as many phone calls as everyone else. Hopefully that meant she and Jason were getting closer. Some might say that Elizabeth was too young to make this decision. But Lila was sixteen when she met Edward and she instantly knew he was the one who would hold her heart. She was going to give the young couple all the support she could.

Jason had to smile at the mention of Elizabeth. "I will be seeing her later this evening. I'm glad she came to visit with you."

"Me too." Lila was laughing when the door opened and Emily flew into the room.

Jason was on his feet with his arms open by the time his sister reached him. "Hi." He said holding her tight.

"I missed you." Emily said squeezing him as tight as she could. "Don't you ever go away for this long again."

Jason just laughed. "I can't promise that. But I can promise to try and call more often."

Emily just grinned up at her brother. "Elizabeth always said when you called." The fact that her best friend and her big brother were so close made Emily happy. She was hoping they would get closer still. Like boyfriend and girlfriend closer. They would be perfect together, and they both deserved some happiness. "So where were you?"

"No comment." Jason said sitting after his sister did. "I brought you a souvenir." He handed over the second box he had carried in.

"I deserve a treat. I didn't ditch my guard once while you were gone." Emily said feeling proud of herself. "I think Sal was shocked that I didn't even try."

"He did say that you behaved." Jason had been happy to hear that. Emily was good at giving the guys the slip. Worrying about her was not something he needed. "Is everything okay with you?" He checked in.

"It certainly is." At seventeen Emily was doing great. She had battled some demons earlier in her life, but now was clean and sober. She was getting ready to start her senior year of high school and was looking forward to visiting colleges.

"Any guys I need to warn off?" Jason asked grinning.

"Yeah, because the large guy following me around says I want to have a social life." Emily just rolled her eyes, but she did notice that Jason seemed lighter somehow. "No new guys. Yet." She tacked on. "Does Liz know you are home?"

"She does. I saw her first, and I'm going to see her again when I leave here." Jason explained to his little sister.

Emily really liked hearing that. "Good, I know she missed you."

"Would you take her some of Cook's cake?" Lila requested. She knew it was a favorite of both Elizabeth and Jason.

"I certainly will." Jason agreed. "Is anyone else home?" He should at least say hello to everyone else.

"No." Emily said grinning. "And don't even bother to hide the fact that you are happy about that. Everyone should be home for dinner tomorrow night, if you are feeling brave. Bring Elizabeth to protect you."

"I just might do that." Jason figured if he had dinner at the mansion and got it over with then he could avoid having to eat here again for a few months. "Let me see what Elizabeth is doing."

"You can call and let me know." Lila said before they settled in to catch up.

* * *

"So Francis, I'm guessing this is the last day you are stuck with me." Elizabeth said grinning at the older man who had become a good friend over the last year and a half. Having him follow her around had been weird at first, but at the same time comforting.

"We'll have to see what Jason says." Francis was sipping a cup of coffee. She always brewed some for him, despite the fact that she didn't drink it. So he started bringing over coffee beans to keep her from spending money. She was the first woman in Jason's life who didn't expect the enforcer, correction former enforcer, to foot her bills. She had a full time job, and lived within the parameters of her income. Although Francis truly hoped Jason found a way to move Liz, because that Ms. Webber stuff didn't fly with her, out of this neighborhood.

"I'm sure you are ready for something more exciting." Elizabeth said putting a canvas square on the easel. She wasn't going to start a painting because she was expecting Jason, but she wanted everything ready for in the morning.

"I don't know. Stretching canvas is pretty dangerous. Milo got a nasty splinter the first time he did it." Francis chuckled. The young guard had used it to milk sympathy from his then girlfriend, calling it an on the job injury.

"Art is not for the weak." Elizabeth said grinning. She was joking with Francis, but in the back of her mind Jason's question lingered. He wanted her to be his girlfriend. "Francis, can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure thing kid." He said putting down his coffee mug.

"About the world your business is in." She clarified. "Not about the business itself."

"Okay." Francis would answer what he could.

"If I was Jason's girlfriend, what would be expected of me? I mean what would he need me to do?" Elizabeth asked the older man.

"Well." Francis said giving it some thought. "You can't ask questions, which you already know." She was really good about that. "You wouldn't be able to go anywhere without a guard. Women in our circles are more often seen than heard. It's not how Jason thinks." Francis quickly added and saw Elizabeth nod. "But it's how things usually are."

"Would I have to go to business dinners?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Probably a few, and you would be expected to look a certain way. You are probably going to have to move." He figured he would lay the groundwork for that now. "For the most part there wouldn't be any real changes to how you go about your daily life. The biggest negative would be more socializing with Sonny and Carly." That made her frown.

"I'm sure they will be thrilled." Elizabeth did her best to avoid the two of them. She wasn't scared of them, but she just figured the less friction from that area the easier things would be for Jason.

"Don't let them scare you off." Francis urged. Jason had already sent out a text letting everyone know of the big changes that were happening. Promotions for some, like Cody, and Jason stepping down as an enforcer. Francis was guessing that Sonny had already been put on notice about his behavior around Liz. So things were going to be interesting. Sonny didn't like to be told what to do, and Carly was going to refuse to accept that Jason still hadn't forgiven her. If he had the younger man would have called her from South America at some point. The guys had noticed that Jason hadn't.

Francis also had noticed just who Jason assigned where. Marco and Max were guarding Sonny and Carly. Both men were fiercely loyal to Jason. Something Sonny didn't realize. The older of his two bosses didn't get that by sleeping with Jason's girlfriend he had lost the respect of most of the men who worked for him. Francis was guessing the two guards main jobs were not so much protecting their charges as watching them and reporting their activities. It looked like Jason hadn't forgiven Sonny either.

So Francis would stay sharp, because he was pretty sure he wasn't getting transferred.

They both heard the engine of the Harley and Elizabeth rushed over to the window. "Jason's here."

"Wait for him to knock." Francis instructed.

"Okay." Elizabeth made herself stay by the window and let Francis open the door. "Hi."

"Hey." Jason felt like he hadn't seen her in weeks. "The door looks good."

"It was put in the morning after you left." Francis told his boss, and friend. Jason had called the crew from the plane. While there was an overnight guard who sat outside, interior security had to be considered as well. Since they didn't own the building this was the only upgrade they could make.

"Francis I'm leaving you on this assignment." Jason told his friend. He hadn't included that in his text, because he didn't have to.

"Milo too?" Francis wanted to know who was backing him up.

"Since you said he was a good fit, yes." Jason wanted the best with his girl. The meant Francis, and Milo who was trained by both Francis and Johnny. "I'll be here for the next few hours, and I'll call the overnight guard when I'm ready to go."

"Sounds good. See you in the morning Liz." Francis said grabbing his suit jacket.

"Night Francis." She said waving.

"Ready to head out?" Jason wasn't sure what he was more excited about. Having her on the back of the bike, or getting an answer to his question.

"I certainly am." Elizabeth said grabbing her coat and following him into the hall.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 4

From the moment her arms closed around his waist Jason had been smiling. That was one of the best feelings he knew. Her holding him tight with her body molded around his. It was too bad that she was too small to drive, because he just bet he would love the feel of having her in his arms while on the bike.

For several hours they cruised the highway, hitting speeds of one hundred miles an hour on the more private back roads they took. Her screams of joy made him smile even wider, and had him pushing the bike to its limits. Elizabeth liked to go fast, and he liked for her to be happy. He only had one rule when she was on the bike, she had to wear a helmet. She had said on one occasion that she wanted to feel the wind in her hair, and he had said no. He wasn't risking her safety. If she was going to be his girl, he would look into getting a helmet as well. He would do whatever was necessary to make sure he stayed as safe as possible.

They pulled into nowhere and Jason turned off the bike but didn't dismount. Elizabeth would need a moment to let her legs stop shaking, and he just wanted to look around. This was his favorite spot to come and escape. It had once housed a large mansion that burned to the ground. For some reason no one had ever built here again. It could have something to do with the bridge that had fallen into disrepair and could no longer be used. This road literally went nowhere and that didn't appeal to most people. But it appealed to him. This space called to him, which was why he bought it.

After a few moments he helped Elizabeth down, before swinging his leg over the machine. "Did you come here while I was gone?" Jason wanted to know. They walked over to the large flat stone they often sat on to talk.

"No." Elizabeth said looking up at Jason. She was in sneakers and he was a good bit taller than her. "It wouldn't have seemed right to be here with someone else. There was a rumor that this area was getting developed about a year ago. It never happened though."

Jason just smirked. He bet that rumor coincided with his purchase of the land. "No one is going to be developing this area." He told her.

"How do you know?" Elizabeth asked letting the stillness calm her.

"I own it." Jason said and laughed at her shocked expression. "I guess I could I build a house here." He said looking around. "Although it would take me a while to get to my office from this location. I was planning on leaving it untouched. Maybe letting a conservation group come in and use the space to boost local wildlife numbers."

"That would be amazing." Elizabeth told him. "I'm glad this space will remain like this. If you donate it can we still come out here?"

"I wouldn't turn it over otherwise." Jason let her know. This was their space and he didn't want that to change. "So have you given my request any thought?" He was anxious for an answer.

"I did. It's been on my mind since you asked." She answered honestly. "Before I answer I need to tell you something."

"Okay." Jason said taking a deep breath.

"I'm still seeing Dr. Winters." Elizabeth let him know. "Once a month, more if it's needed. I'm doing a lot better. I've been working through my issues, but I still need to take things slow physically. It's not that I don't trust you Jason, because I do."

"I know you trust me." Jason said brushing back a stray strand of hair. He had his answer, she wanted to be his girl they wouldn't be talking about sex otherwise. The only thing that kept him from leaping up and shouting for joy was the shame he could see in her eyes. It embarrassed her that they even needed to have this conversation. If Audrey had gotten her granddaughter the help she needed after the assault Elizabeth wouldn't have spent years living with the belief that what happened to her was her fault.

Instead Audrey had told her granddaughter that the best course of action was to put it behind her, move forward, and stop whining. Which was stunning considering the older woman was a retired nurse. He got that in generations past things of this nature weren't really talked about, but as a member of the medical community she should have known that was no longer the case. Elizabeth didn't start treatment until after her grandmother moved out of the city.

"We can go as slow as you need to." Jason had to say that out loud. He needed to give her the words.

"I won't make you wait too long." She promised him.

"Don't think like that. I really liked kissing you, I don't see that changing anytime soon." Jason said with a wicked grin. "I'm going to like anything else we do together just as much. No matter what that is. There is no timetable. Going slow might be the best thing for me as well, I'm not sure I can handle the way you make me feel." He said laughing some. "So?" He asked with his eyes on hers.

"I'd very much like to be your girl." Elizabeth said softly. Her heart was beating hard, not in fear but in excitement.

"Thank you." Jason said and brought his mouth to hers. He sank into the kiss as she moved closer and put her arms around his waist. His hand went to the middle of her back to silently urge her closer still.

They were both breathing hard when the kiss ended. "I like kissing you too." She shyly confessed before licking her lips and making him moan.

There were other things they needed to discuss, her studio being at the top of the list. But he was out her alone with his girlfriend, and talking seemed like the least enjoyable way to pass the time. With that in mind he dipped his head and kissed her again.

* * *

Not wanting to be rude Courtney did call ahead to ask if she could bring Hannah, and Sonny said it was fine. Both of his sister's renters had been give routine background checks. She figured if she brought a friend over then Carly might not bring up Jason repeatedly. That hope was dashed when they walked into the penthouse.

"Jason's home." Carly said pulling Courtney aside, and completely ignoring her other guest.

"I know." Courtney said telling herself to be patient.

"Did you run into him?" Carly wanted to know. Sonny had come home and said that their friend was back. She waited fifteen minutes before calling his phone, only to get voicemail. The same thing happened the other ten times she called. He was probably sleeping, so Carly would track him down tomorrow.

"No, I saw Elizabeth." Courtney replied hoping the other woman's name might make her brother's girlfriend back down. Again it didn't happen.

"Please. Muffin is not what Jason needs." Carly said making it clear what she thought of that. "I'm sure she'll come around and try to get his attention again, just like I'm sure Jason will forget all about her once he sees you."

"Carly. I'm not interested in dating Jason." Courtney decided to go for the direct approach. "He just isn't my type."

"He's gorgeous Courtney. Jason is every woman's type. Trust me." Carly said pushing again.

Courtney had to stop herself from making a face. The way Carly talked about Jason was just creepy. She probably would want details of their sex life if Courtney dated Jason. Which wasn't going to happen. "Every woman but mine." She said a bit more forcefully trying to get her point across.

"You will change your mind once you meet him. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow and set up a dinner." Carly said totally ignoring Courtney's protests. "This will be perfect. You and Jason, and me and Sonny."

Courtney just rolled her eyes, it was going to be a really long dinner.

Since Carly was talking to Courtney, no doubt about Jason, Sonny played host to their other guest. "So Hannah right?"

"Yes, Mr. Corinthos." Hannah replied trying to eavesdrop on Courtney's conversation. Sonny's girlfriend had said the name Jason like twenty times in ten minutes.

"It's Sonny." He said smiling wide enough to make his dimples pop. Courtney's roommate was not bad to look at. "You're the waitress?"

"The bartender." Hannah corrected. "Over at Jake's."

"That place is a pit." Sonny said shaking his head. "A young lady like yourself shouldn't be working there." The only thing Sonny knew about the bar was that Jason lived there. Maybe Hannah could get his partners attention if Courtney feel through. Or maybe not, because Sonny was thinking he might like to know Hannah better. Monogamy wasn't something he was overly concerned with, it wasn't like he and Carly were married.

"It pays the bill. No one else was hiring." Hannah said trying not to be disgusted by the fact that Sonny was hitting on her while his girlfriend was in the room.

"I own some clubs, and a restaurant." He let her know. "I'm sure the tips are much better at my establishments. Stop by Polluzo's tomorrow and ask for the manager Joe, tell him I sent I you." Sonny would call Joe as well, and let him know that he wanted Hannah at the No Name. Sonny could stop by the bar and get to know her better.

"Thank you. That's very generous of you." Hannah said smiling wide. The man was too easy. She had been told he would be, that she was his preferred type.

"Where is Michael?" Courtney asked finally extracting herself from Carly's grip.

"With AJ, it's his half of the month." Carly snarked. A year ago AJ had managed to find a judge who agreed that he should have partial custody of their son. So now the little boy spent two weeks a month with them and two weeks at the mansion. Since he was only two that was fine. She didn't intend for this arrangement to last long. By the time Michael was older he wouldn't even remember AJ.

"Leticia is with him I guess." Courtney envied the other woman. Away from the penthouse sounded great at the moment.

"I fired Leticia." Carly told Courtney. "She had an attitude problem."

Courtney guessed it was more like the nanny had probably suggested that Carly actually spend some time with her son. "What's the new nanny's name?" Courtney actually really liked her nephew. Just because he wasn't Sonny's biologically didn't mean he wasn't family.

"Lydia." Sonny provided. She wasn't really to his taste. Leticia had been nicer to look at. "Let me check on dinner. Ladies." The mob boss said heading into the kitchen.

"Let's sit down, we can talk about what you should wear to dinner with Jason." Carly said steering the conversation back to her favorite topic.

* * *

"Well look who it is. The old man." Johnny grinned at his friend. "I must have been more home sick than I realized, even your ugly ass looks good."

"Suddenly I'm really upset no one shot you." Francis said laughing before hugging his friend. "Welcome home."

"Thanks. It's good to be back. There were some moments that I wasn't sure I would see this place again." He said grabbing a beer. They were in Francis's apartment. His girlfriend was out having drinks with a college friend. "What's been going on?"

"Not much." Francis told his friend. "Same shit, different year."

"I was hoping Carly would be gone when I got back. Sonny tends to go through women quickly, why is she still around?" Johnny was hoping the older man wasn't actually in love with that harpy.

"Michael." Francis said giving his opinion.

"Sonny likes being a dad?" Johnny couldn't see it. Sonny was too wrapped up in himself.

"Sonny likes the nannies. And he likes sticking it to the Quartermaines. He already has Jason, now he has Michael too. At least part time." Francis explained about the custody arrangement.

"The best thing that could happen to that little boy is if AJ got full custody." Johnny said leaning back into the couch. "What's up with you?"

"Not much." Francis really was happy his friend was back.

"Diane finally moved in?" Johnny was guessing. The furniture was different.

"Yeah." Francis had to smile about that. "She can introduce you to someone if you like."

"I'll think about it." Johnny wasn't necessarily looking for a relationship right now but wouldn't pass one up with the right lady. While they weren't at war at the moment, things were still dangerous. The odds were good that things between Sonny and Jason were going to get worse. The younger of their two bosses had finally decided it was time to flex his muscle, and the conflict ahead might get bloody. If sides needed to be taken Johnny was firmly in Jason's corner. "Jason with Elizabeth?"

"Yup. Bike ride. He kissed her on the docks." Francis passed along.

"No shit." Johnny tipped his beer bottle to them. "He said he was making changes when we got home. I have to say I didn't really believe it. Jason hasn't ever told Sonny or Carly no. I guess he finally found a reason for doing so." Johnny took a swallow of his beer. "That means Elizabeth is in danger."

"I know." Francis nodded. "Trust me Jason does as well."

"I noted who he placed where. Max has been sending reports to his dad with Jason's blessing. Maximus already doesn't like Sonny, if he does something stupid the Don will end him." Johnny passed along.

"We'll take it one day at time." Francis told his friend.

"Tomorrow we are spreading Logan's ashes up on the bluffs." Johnny said turning the conversation to their fallen friend.

"He was good a man." Francis would miss their friend.

"He was, and a hell of solider." Johnny meant in the military and the mob. "May he Rest in Peace."

"Amen." Francis said as the two friends tapped bottles. Hopefully he would be the last guy to fall to Sonny's ego, because the war in South America could be laid at his feet. "Want to watch the game?"

"Why do you think I came over? I need some normal before the next wave of shit hits the fan." Johnny said taking another swallow of his beer, and telling himself to relax.

* * *

Jason walked Elizabeth back up to her studio. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"The morning and lunch shift." She told him opening the steel door.

"After will you go look at houses with me?" Jason asked her.

"You're moving from Jake's?" Elizabeth was surprised by that.

"Yes, into penthouse four." He needed to be somewhere more secure, and since he owned the Towers he may as well live there. It put him across the hall from Sonny and Carly, but for now that was fine. He had no problem ignoring them both.

"Then why do you want to buy a house?" Elizabeth asked him slipping off her jacket.

"So you will have somewhere to live." He said like it was obvious.

"I don't need a whole house Jason." Elizabeth said laughing. "I can just get another apartment."

"A house is easier to secure." And he was hoping that at some point he could move in as well.

"Are you going to be okay living so close to Sonny and Carly?" She worried about that.

"I can't avoid them. The sooner I start setting boundaries the better." Jason knew Carly would be the bigger problem there. "So tomorrow after work, we can do some house hunting. I'll have Diane pull some listings."

"Okay." By agreeing to be his girl she had also agreed to make changes. "Can I keep my studio to paint?"

"It would be better if you didn't, but I won't force you to give it up." Jason promised her.

"Let's play it by ear." Elizabeth would do whatever was necessary to make keeping her safe easiest.

"That won't be a problem. I need to go." But he didn't want to. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You will." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Sleep well." Jason said before giving her a soft kiss.

"You too." She said walking him to the door and locking it. She couldn't help but smile at the changes today had brought. She couldn't wait to see what tomorrow had in store.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 5

It was early and she was running, trying to solve the problem of how to get what she needed from Elizabeth Webber. This job starting going wrong from the moment she arrived in Port Charles. All she had been told was that one of their candidates lived here, and then she was given a name. So the first order of business had been surveillance. During her last talk with her boss he told her to get a DNA sample. Easier said than done. Getting a hair, skin, or bodily fluid sample was a lot harder than most people thought. Especially when you were trying to not bring attention to yourself and your target had a guard. Make that guards.

The fact that the Webber woman was in with the mob had been a most unpleasant surprise, it was the reason this job was taking so long. None of the early reports had indicated that they were facing this issue. There was no point in snatching the smaller woman if she was the wrong person, which was why the DNA sample was so important. There were still more names on the list of people they were looking at.

Elizabeth's main guard was Francis Corelli, and to put it in simple terms the man was no joke. His training rivaled that of any Special Forces operatives. Guns, knives, explosives he could use them all at an expert level, he was also proficient in hand to hand, because why not.

So she had focused on Elizabeth's backup guard. Milo, who it turns out was trained by Corelli, and Jonathan O'Brien, another man you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley. So yeah a straight up assault against the younger of the Giambetti brothers was also more than likely a suicide mission.

That left the option of becoming Elizabeth's friend. Which was proving to be pretty damned hard. One, everyone around her got screened. That wasn't an issue, the background check wouldn't show anything but the story she had fed everyone. Two, Elizabeth had major trust issues, more with men than women but getting close to her was taking time. Three they didn't really have that much social interaction, which in the beginning was good it helped her keep her low profile. Now not so much. Still the walls were slowly getting breached. All she needed was one invite to the other woman's apartment. Once there she would have her pick of any number of items for the DNA test.

Her boss was only going to be so patient. He had already expended a lot of time on this endeavor and there was a lot of money on the line. He wanted answers because if Elizabeth Webber wasn't who they were looking for, then he could focus on the rest of the names on the list. So failure wasn't an option because if that happened she was dead. Not in the hypothetical sense, but the literal sense. Because her boss was no joke either.

Coming to a red light she jogged in place while her brain kept moving forward. First the DNA sample to learn if Elizabeth was who they wanted, and then collecting the target and turning her over to the boss. It could be done, and she would find a way. Because she added her own name to the list of people who were no joke. The light turned green and she continued running.

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled. Mornings were not her favorite time of the day, but today she was waking up as Jason's girlfriend and that warranted a smile. He was going to meet her at Kelly's at the end of her shift to look at houses. A whole house seemed a bit much, but if it kept Jason relaxed she would accept it.

She was humming as she walked into the employee entrance of the diner. Francis would sit out front at a table while she worked. Tammy was someone Jason knew well so having a guard here wasn't an issue. It also pretty much assured the establishment wouldn't get robbed.

"Someone had a good night." Penny said with a saucy grin. "Wanna share some details?"

"There are no details to share." Elizabeth said putting on her apron.

"Uh huh." Penny said not buying it. "That's why you are practically floating? This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain blonde man returning would it?" Courtney had shared that Jason was home last night while recounting the horror that was the dinner she and Hannah went to. Penny hoped to never get an invitation to eat there. An invitation to hang out with Liz more would be nice though.

"Maybe." Elizabeth said smiling again. "Odds or even?" They needed to figure out who worked where.

"I'll take the outside. It will make your guard happy." Penny offered, that meant she would also have the tables closest to the door.

"Next time we work together I'm outside then." Elizabeth believed in pulling her weight. Since it was nice right now Penny would get the bulk of the tables, unless the forecast was right and it rained. Then they would just split the inside.

"Sounds fair." Penny didn't worry about Liz slacking off, and she would come out to help if things got nuts. "I'll start the coffee."

"I'll put out the pastries." Elizabeth stated. It was time to forget about Jason and concentrate on work.

* * *

It was the first meeting of the newly restructured Corinthos Morgan organization, just the bosses and the enforcers were in attendance. Jason had no problem with Sonny's name going first. If that kept his partner in check for a bit longer that was fine. Jason hadn't been completely honest last night with Elizabeth. Yes a house was easier to secure against the public, but he wanted her somewhere Sonny couldn't get to her when he finally decided that is was time to dole out some lessons. Jason could be wrong about that, Sonny could actually be mature about this, but he wasn't counting on it.

"Johnny we need you go to Connecticut and meet with Duke Lavery. He is interested in moving some merchandise." Sonny said handing out assignments.

"What time do I need to be there?" Johnny asked his boss.

"By eleven. Should be a run of the mill meeting." Sonny told his enforcer.

"Cody, you are here in Port Charles overseeing a midnight shipment bound for Ohio." Sonny told his other enforcer.

Cody just nodded.

"I've decided that Francis will be with Courtney. Since we are partners and make decisions together you don't get to just dictate to me." Sonny said to Jason. His dark eyes glittered with anger as he basically issued the first challenge of what would be a continuing battle of wills.

Jason leaned back in his chair and looked at Sonny. "Francis stays put. As majority partner I heard your request and I'm overruling it."

"Family is more important. Elizabeth is not part of our family." Sonny pointed out.

"Elizabeth is my girlfriend." Jason said making it official. "She gets protected above all others." Which meant she was more important than Sonny in Jason's eyes. "Besides Courtney has declined a guard."

"When did she make that decision?" Sonny would say Jason was lying but the blonde was incapable of doing so.

"This morning. I sent Hank over, and she sent him back. I don't think your sister likes you very much." Jason smirked and poked his partner just a bit. "First she refused to stay with you, and then she refused your money, and now she is refusing your protection. It's kind of like Ric all over again."

Sonny clenched his teeth so hard the muscles in his jaw ticked. He hated to be reminded of Ric. He had learned about his half-brother two years ago. The man had instantly rebuffed an offer of a relationship. He stated, point blank, that he had no use for a low life thug who would only sully his professional reputation. As a D.A. he needed to be above reproach. "I will talk with my sister."

"If she changes her mind, Hank is ready to start." Jason didn't think Courtney would. From what Jason was hearing she was trying to stay as far from Sonny's life as possible. "Since there is no other pressing business I'll be in my office." Jason said getting to his feet and walking out.

"Get out." Sonny snarled at his enforcers both of whom did so silently. When he was alone he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Jason was coming dangerously close to crossing a line that would cost him everything. When Sonny was feeling more in control, he got up and headed down the hall to his office.

From the window he could see the entire harbor. Everything in his view had once been his. Now it was Jason's. The younger man had sworn he didn't want to be in charge when Sonny left for the island. Still he had sold almost everything to Jason. When he came back he assumed power, but never bothered to buy anything back. A mistake Jason was now capitalizing on. While Sonny often thought others were out to get him, to steal his power he hadn't looked in Jason's direction. Betrayal wasn't something Sonny tolerated from anyone, especially not from brain damaged boys. Jason wasn't going to steal everything Sonny had built. If he wanted to start a war trying to show off for that bitch Elizabeth, then Sonny was going to be ready and she was going to be the first person he took out.

* * *

"She still out there?" Jason called out to his assistant.

"Sure is." Angie answered looking out of the corner of her eye at Carly. The blonde woman has shown up just over two hours ago demanding to see Jason. She had been told no. Which prompted her to go on a rant about who she was, and what she could do if she wasn't shown into Jason's office immediately.

Angie had managed to keep a straight face as she told Ms. Benson, because that was how she insisted on being addressed, that Jason was the one who said no.

That brought about a diatribe of how her best friend never turned her away.

Angie pointed out that he just had.

After that Carly had decided to sit down and just wait for Jason to come out. He was being childish, so she slept with Sonny. Big deal, she wouldn't have done it if Jason hadn't been going around her back with that slut Elizabeth. He tried to say that they were just friends, like Carly would believe any woman could just be friends with Jason. She could do it because she already had him, there was no way Elizabeth wasn't trying to worm her way into his bed. He needed to get over it already. She wasn't leaving until she saw him, and he agreed to come to dinner to meet Courtney.

* * *

In his office Jason was giving serious consideration to simply calling up Johnny, who was back from his meeting, and telling him to come over and shoot Carly. That would push Sonny over the edge and he could be dispatched as well.

Sonny had actually been what Jason spent the bulk of the afternoon on. He was trying to find a way that this current stalemate wasn't going to end badly. Jason simply didn't see one. The problem was the older man's temper, and his inability to control it. His partner seem to slip into this place where he was surrounded by rage. That was a dangerous thing when you ran a crime empire. While some might see Jason coming home and taking over as a power grab, in actuality he was trying to keep everyone safe.

Sonny was making bad personal decisions. He wasn't sitting down and thinking about the consequences those actions would bring. Lily died because Sonny couldn't control his obsession with Carly. Instead of accepting responsibility for his wife's death, he went after Lily's father. That hit was the beginning of what would end up a full on war that ending up costing Luis Alcazar his life when decided to avenge his godfather's death. All because Sonny couldn't take a moment and think about how his actions affected everyone else.

Sonny had also been making bad business decisions which was something Jason learned about during his meeting with Benny. Sonny kept needing money to cover those loses. He had been selling off the businesses he owned alone to hide what was happening. Benny had been quietly buying those businesses back, but in Jason's name only. So now the younger man owned seventy-five percent of the business. While it was good in that he could force Sonny to take a step back, it was bad in that if the Feds came to town it would be Jason they took away in cuffs. So during the meeting with his accountants he said to begin moving money. If Sonny decided to go that route nothing would be where he could find it. Because selling Jason out would be the fastest way for Sonny to get his power back.

Now Jason needed to get out of the building because his girl was waiting for him to pick her up. Just thinking about Elizabeth was enough to make him smile. He was looking forward to spending the evening with her. On the heels of that thought came another which wiped the smile off his face. He had said he would have dinner at the mansion. Tonight. He had also said he would bring Elizabeth, so yeah he needed to leave.

Deciding to get it over with he opened his office door.

"Jason." Carly was instantly on her feet.

"You can go home Angie. I'm done for the day." He told his assistant.

"Sure thing." Angie shut down her station and walked out wondering if she was going to have new carpet tomorrow.

"I need to talk to you." Carly said stepping into Jason's path.

"I have nothing to say to you Carly." Jason told her walking around her and heading for the door.

"Aren't you going to give me a chance to apologize?" Carly said running around him and blocking his way again.

"I have no intention of accepting your apology, so there is no point in you giving it." Jason said walking around her again.

"If you stop talking to me I won't let you visit with Michael." Carly said pulling out the most heinous threat she could think of.

"Really?" Jason said turning to face her. "Using your child as a pawn to get your way. We have cameras in the offices Carly." He pointed up. "I wonder how Child Services would view that. Didn't the judge last year say that she was worried about the influence you might exert over an impressionable mind? That was how AJ got joint custody. He's sober, and doing well. Showing maturity. I wonder how this footage would be viewed if he went to court for full custody?" Jason said threatening her right back. "Stay away from me Carly. Or it will cost you." He said before turning his back on her and walking out of the office.

Carly stood there stunned. Jason had just threated to take Michael from her. He never threatened her, and he always backed down when she threatened to keep the little boy away. She had no idea who the man that just walked out was. What she did know was that she didn't like him, and that this had to be Elizabeth's fault. She was taking him away from them. Everything was fine until she showed up. Well it was time she went packing. Carly grabbed her bags, she needed to find Courtney.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 6

The woman on Carly's mind was currently walking through the park. It was her day off and she spent it doing a whole lot of nothing. Which sometimes a girl just needed. Since she was feeling a bit like a couch potato Courtney decided to go for a walk. One of the things she liked about Port Charles was that for such a small place, it had a lot of green space. She was heading home, and walking past the playground, when she spotted Michael. With AJ Quartermaine.

Just the sight of the eldest Quartermaine sibling was enough to make the butterflies in her stomach take flight. She had no idea what it was about him that drew her. Okay that wasn't true, he was hot. Really hot, but there was something else too. She liked his smile. It was open and friendly, with just a touch of mischief. Living here she had heard about his past, which included almost killing his brother. However now he seemed to be doing better, and that was what counted.

"Hello." AJ called from the swings.

"Hi." Courtney hadn't realized that she stopped walking.

"Courtney, right?" AJ hadn't yet had a formal introduction but he'd seen her around. With her being Sonny's sister he wasn't expecting her to like him. No doubt she had heard all manner of things.

"Yeah." Courtney said not coming closer.

"You can come say hi, if you want. You are his aunt." AJ was trying to be mature about sharing Michael. Carly made it hard though.

"Thanks, I haven't seen Michael in a while. It seems like every time I go over he's out." Courtney said fudging the truth a bit. What actually happened was Carly wanting to talk about the walking perfection that she thought Jason was. Or Sonny needing her to leave because of a business meeting. Courtney wanted to get to know her nephew better and it wasn't happening. "Where is Lydia?"

"She's off." AJ explained. He thought Courtney was pretty. He didn't see the resemblance to Sonny. "Lydia only works during the day while I'm working when I have Michael over. I wanted to spend time with my son, so I left work early today and we came to the park."

That was the complete opposite of how things happened when Michael was at the penthouse. The nanny must love working for AJ. She actually got some time off. "He looks like he's enjoying himself." The little boy had been clapping when she walked over.

"He likes the swings. It took some trial and error for me to figure that out, we tried everything in the park at least once. Isn't that right Mikey." AJ really did enjoy the days he got to be a dad, and he missed his son fiercely when he was gone. "You can push him if you like."

"Thanks." Courtney said smiling. Gently she gave the toddler a push and he clapped in joy. Which made her laugh.

"He's here most days at this time, when I have him." AJ told her. "I'll let Lydia know it's okay if you visit."

"I'd like that, thank you. I'm usually around if you ever need a sitter." Courtney had no idea where the offer came from, but she didn't regret it. And she wasn't saying it to get closer to AJ.

"You don't go out?" He tended to stay home a lot these days. He took the work of staying sober seriously.

"Not really into the bar or club scene. I worked in too many." Courtney shrugged. "So most nights I'm curled up with a movie. Or hanging out with my roommates. Once with Elizabeth." They had bumped into one another going to the movies and decided to sit together.

"Jason's friend." AJ wasn't sure what they were to one another, and he wasn't close enough to his brother to ask. "And Em's best friend. She's nice."

"She is." Courtney said pushing Michael again. "I should go. I don't want to intrude on your time. Thanks for letting me visit."

"You're welcome. See you around." AJ waved. "Say bye."

Michael waved grinning.

Courtney waved back before continuing on her way home. She ignored the ringing of her phone. It had been doing that off and on for the last hour. It was Carly and talking to her would only ruin a great day.

* * *

By the time he parked behind the diner Jason had managed to shake his encounter with Carly off. He wasn't going to let her sour his time with Elizabeth. He would give more thought to how to deal with Carly later. He parked and walked in through the kitchen.

"Hey Jason." Tammy greeted him. "Liz is clocking out now."

"Thanks." Jason said standing by the doorway to wait. His girl appeared with Francis behind her.

"Hi, have you been waiting long?" Elizabeth asked letting her eyes roam over him. He seemed tense, and she would ask why in the car.

"No, I just got here." He said reaching out and linking their fingers. "But we should go."

"Alright. See you tomorrow Tammy." Elizabeth waved to her boss.

"Night." The older woman wondered how long it would be before Elizabeth quit now that she was dating Jason. The petite brunette was a great worker and would be missed.

Jason held the door open as he addressed Francis. "I need you with us." They would be going in and out of different neighborhoods, so extra eyes were advisable.

"No problem." Francis said heading to his truck.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked once Jason was behind the wheel.

"Carly." Was all he said. It was all he had to say. "Also I remembered that I promised to eat dinner at the mansion tonight." He gave her a sheepish look as he confessed the next part. "And I said you would come too."

"Okay. I don't mind eating at the mansion. Em invited me over often while you were gone." Elizabeth had eventually come to enjoy the floor show the Quartermaines put on. Although tonight she would probably spend her time keeping Jason calm. "I'll need to change into something nicer."

"Me too." Jason just hoped it didn't get too ugly tonight. Emily told him that when the family yelled it upset Michael. "Diane is waiting, we'll look a few houses and you can pick the one you like the best."

"Okay." She knew that all the houses had been approved from a security standpoint. More than anything Elizabeth was excited to see what Jason saw them living in long term.

* * *

They had five houses to choose from. Elizabeth had to admire the fact that Jason had lined up completely different styles, most likely to cover all the bases. They saw a Victorian, a Queen Anne, a Farmhouse, something that could only be called a Fortress, and now they were standing in front of the last house for the day. Just getting out of the car and looking at it had her smiling. The sunny yellow exterior made her feel happy.

"If you don't like this one, we can look at more in a few days." Jason reminded her.

"Mmm-hmm." Elizabeth said taking in all the details.

"Shall we go in?" Diane wanted to know. The last house had been hideous, Elizabeth refused to even look inside. Which had the lawyer saluting her good taste.

"Yes." Elizabeth said nodding.

Francis opened the door and stepped aside so they could all enter. Inside Diane turned to the realtor. "The floor is yours."

"This house is a blend of two styles, country and colonial." The realtor began. "Four bedrooms, including the master are on the second floor. There are four full baths, again on the second floor, along with one half bath on the first. There is a brand new kitchen complete with granite countertops and oak cabinets. This house does have a family room, and den so if you want you can make the living room a formal room. There is also a four car garage. In total there is just over four thousand seven feet of interior living space." She finished up.

"No basement?" Jason didn't really like that aspect of the house.

"No." The realtor knew that he wanted a basement, but they hadn't really given her a lot of time to get these showings. So not all the houses fit the parameters given, they did however all come close.

"Let me look around." Francis told his boss. He was looking for places to put panic rooms. A basement was ideal, but they could make it work without one.

"Look at this fireplace." Elizabeth said venturing into what she guessed was the living room. "The hardwood runs throughout?"

"It does." The realtor confirmed.

"I'm going to look around." Elizabeth said walking into the kitchen.

"I can pull more listings if this doesn't work." The realtor assured her client.

Jason nodded and walked in the same direction that Elizabeth had gone. "What do you think?" She was looking out the back window.

"I love it so far. Will the lack of basement be a deal breaker?" She hoped not.

"Probably not. Let's wait for Francis." Jason answered.

"Okay, I'll go explore some more." Elizabeth said telling herself to not start mentally decorating.

* * *

"Well?" Jason wanted to know.

"It can work." Francis assured him. There were at least four spots on both floors where a safe room could be installed. The master closet was also large enough for Jason to install a gun safe. "The house is much more secure than it looks from the outside. This one also sits on a quite a lot of acres so we can upgrade the exterior fence without upsetting your neighbors.

"Good." Jason said just as Elizabeth returned. "We can get the house. If you like." He expected her to smile, but instead she frowned. "I thought that you loved it?" He asked confused.

Elizabeth nodded while chewing her lower lip. "It's an amazing house. It's also huge. There is enough room for us both to stay here without tripping over each other. You can have the master suite."

Jason would love to move in right away with her, but that would be a mistake. He wasn't ready for that yet, just thinking about the fact that she would be in her bedroom down the hall from his, at some point naked was enough to have him standing here half hard. "That's not a good idea at the moment." Was how he answered. "I can buy the house and you can move in this week." That made her frown harder. "Elizabeth." He softly said her name. "What's wrong?"

"Well." She said before stopping.

"Go on." He urged.

She didn't want to sound like a little kid, but at the same time this wasn't going to go away. "I've never lived by myself before."

It was Jason's turn to frown. "You live by yourself now." He pointed out.

"No, I live on my own." Elizabeth corrected. "Surrounded by other apartments with tenants in them, in a neighborhood with other houses. Out here nearest house is fifteen minutes away, by car. I would be all alone." She pointed out.

Awareness dawned, it would scare her to be out here by herself. "Oh. They'll be guards on the grounds with you." The property came with a guest house which would be turned into a guard station.

"I'll still be in this huge house by myself. After you move in I'll be alone when you go away on business, but that would be for a short time. I'll probably have Em out a few nights so I'm not lonely. If I move in now, I'll be all by myself for a few months at least. Em can't stay that long." Elizabeth pointed out the flaw in his plan. "I really do love this property, but I should just stay in my studio." Maybe they could build something when they were ready to take the next step in their relationship.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest and gave the issue some thought. "Francis how long will you need to secure the house?"

"About a week." The install wouldn't take long, but they had to order the parts for the panic rooms. "Maybe a bit longer."

"Diane." Jason called out.

"Yes." The lawyer had been waiting in the living room.

"I will take the house." Jason saw Elizabeth open her mouth. "Give me a second." He requested and she closed her mouth again. "Find out how long it will take to close." With this being cash that should be quick. "Francis would you excuse us?"

"Sure thing." Francis followed his girlfriend out.

"You don't have to move in right now." Jason said talking to Elizabeth. "But you love this house, so I'm going to get it. Staying in your neighborhood isn't an option. My living with you right now isn't an option either, I'm not that strong." He said laughing at himself.

"What about me?" Elizabeth said arching a brow. "Do you think it will be easy having you here day in and day out without getting frustrated? I said I needed to move slow, that doesn't mean you aren't getting under my skin. It just means I'm not ready to act on that." She was pink by the time she was done.

"Let me give it some thought." Jason requested before looking at his watch. "We need to head out if we don't want to be late for dinner." He also needed a bit of space to get himself under control.

"Thank you for the house, and for understanding what I was feeling." Elizabeth told him.

Leaning forward Jason gave her a lingering kiss. "You are welcome." The fact that he could do this for her made him feel good. "We need to motor. I'll drop you off to get ready, and after I get cleaned up and dressed I'll come back to get you." He said escorting her to the front of the house.

"Alright." Elizabeth said smiling as they left already dreaming of how she was going to decorate their home.

* * *

"Sonny, you need to do something about Jason." Carly started right in when her boyfriend walked through the door. "He blew me off this afternoon. First he refused to see me, and then he threatened to have Michael taken away."

Sonny just stood there looking at Carly. This was the last thing he needed. The day had been stressful enough. Duke Lavery had indeed signed his contract, but he didn't call Sonny to say thank you. He called Jason. Which meant Duke saw the blonde as the boss. Families should be showing him that respect, not Jason. Now Carly wanted to throw a fit. Sonny wouldn't be heartbroken if Michael didn't live here he only wanted the little boy to mess with AJ, having a kid wasn't as enjoyable these days especially now that they had a new nanny. Lydia was a cold fish. "What do you want me to do about that?"

"He needs to be reminded of what is important in his life, and that Elizabeth isn't it." Carly said putting her hands on her hips. "She needs to go, as soon as possible."

"I thought you were fixing him up with Courtney." Sonny said walking to the bar, he needed a drink. "With Elizabeth gone, Jason will fall in line."

"Courtney is being stubborn." Carly admitted. "If you make Jason come to dinner and they actually talk to each other that will change. Can you get him here without Elizabeth tagging along? Maybe say it's a business dinner?" Carly said planning.

"That shouldn't be an issue." Sonny told his girlfriend.

"And Michael?" Carly wasn't losing her son. Because of Michael she was connected to the Quartermaines for life, and to Jason. That was a tie that couldn't be severed.

"I'll handle it." Sonny said putting his glass down. This morning Joe had called to say Hannah was now working for them. She was training tonight, maybe he should drop in to see that she was doing well. Looking over at the sour face Carly was making he decided that was exactly what needed to happen. Staying here and listening to his girlfriend complain would only put him in a worse mood. "I'm going out."

"Fine." Carly said distracted. "I need to talk to Courtney anyway."

Sonny nodded before heading out and leaving his problems behind him.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 7

Francis was standing in the corridor when Jason came up the stairs. "She's in the bathroom." The guard pointed down the hall.

Jason frowned. Her not having a private bath was just one of the reasons this didn't work as a living space. Actually the building wasn't even zoned for residential use, the units were listed as commercial space with the city, but the owner turned a blind eye to that fact that most of his tenets lived here. "I think I found a solution to the housing issue. It's not the greatest but for now it will work."

"You moving her to Jake's?" Francis joked, knowing that wasn't the case.

"Seeing as I'm leaving no." Jason just shook his head. "When I get everything set, I'll let you know." He needed Em's help for this, but if Elizabeth agreed it would work out well.

"Is she keeping the studio for work?" Francis wanted to know.

"For the time being, yes. You can knock off." Jason told the guard. "Have someone watch the building while we are out."

"Will do. Enjoy dinner." Francis said laughing.

"As long as I can resist the urge to shoot anyone we should be fine." Jason said resigning himself to a long evening.

"You're here." Elizabeth said smiling at him as she walked out of the bathroom.

"You look pretty." Jason said taking her in. She was in green, he loved her in green. "Is that new?"

"Sort of." Elizabeth said smoothing down the dress. "I sold a couple of paintings while you were away, and I splurged at a consignment shop." She explained. "I got a few new dresses, since I didn't have anything for nice occasions. I also went to the shoe store and got a pair shoes I can wear with practically anything." With her budget so tight her 'good' clothes had to cover events were she needed to be a little dressy all the way up to events were she had to look very nice.

This faux wrap dress fit the bill. It was made of a muted green leaf fabric with white blooms on it. The sash around the middle gave it a bit of flare. The jersey knit material made it perfect for year round wear. Because the dress was sleeveless she paired it with sweaters when she needed more coverage. Tonight she was bringing her knit shawl cardigan to ward of the slight chill in the air. Her shoes were red heels, which might seem an odd choice but the hue worked well with a variety of looks. She wore them, or her black heels, with everything.

"What's a consignment shop?" Jason didn't know that term.

"It's a place where folks take clothes, and other items, they don't want any more but are still in good shape and the store resells them. The original owner gets a portion of the profit. Diane told me about this store. I got some nice things." Elizabeth explained as they walked down to her unit. "Let me get my sweater."

Jason watched as she locked up. "I can get you a credit card for when you need stuff."

"I wouldn't feel comfortable with that." Elizabeth said shaking her head no. "At least not yet." Money was tight, but she made it work.

"For business dinners you may need to consider it." Jason wasn't trying to change her, but his girlfriend was expected to look a certain way.

"Okay. For business dinners you can purchase outfits, but other than that I'm fine." Elizabeth told him. She knew gifts were coming, but she doubted they would be clothing. He would probably buy her art supplies which she would happily accept.

"Is the necklace from the consignment shop too?" He'd never seen her wear jewelry.

"No. While you were away my maternal grandmother passed away." Elizabeth's mother wasn't close with her family, so Liz hadn't ever met the older woman. She didn't even know what her maternal grandmother looked like because Carolyn didn't have any pictures up. "She left this to me in her will. The lawyer sent it to me. My grandmother asked that I wear it every day." The request was a bit odd considering they had no relationship, but the piece was really nice and Elizabeth did like it. The older woman might have felt guilty about the space between her and her daughter. "It's a locket but it doesn't open."

"Do you want to take it to a jeweler and have it fixed?" Jason was sure Lila could recommend someone.

"No, for now its fine." She wasn't much for looking at small pictures. And any image she used would have to be tiny to fit the pendant. "I like the design. It's called a gates locket, and I like the rhinestones." Elizabeth told him. "I normally have it on under my shirt."

"It suits you." Jason thought at some point he would have to get her more jewelry to go with it. Earrings to start, so she could wear them every day, and possibly a ring so guys would know she was taken.

"I think so." Elizabeth was planning on asking her mother more about her grandmother when Carolyn returned to the states. At the moment her parents were overseas. In fact she realized that she hadn't heard from them in a while. They were in a remote village in Africa, but normally sent a letter every few months. She had sent a couple of letters now with no response. Sometime in the next week she would call the relief agency they worked for. Or maybe even her grandmother to see if she had heard from them. "Will Em be at dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, she said something about providing you back up." Jason smirked.

"I don't need it." Elizabeth said starting to laugh. "No one will dare misbehave with Lila there. You should offer your grandmother a job."

"I already have two enforcers, but I bet she could teach them a thing or two." Jason laughed as they drove to the garage of the mansion.

"You have two enforcers?" Elizabeth didn't understand what he meant.

"Johnny and Cody. I stepped down." He should have told her this already. "Sonny has been making bad decisions so I needed to take over for a bit."

"He's different than he used to be." Elizabeth said quietly. "We were never close, but he used to be civil. Now if we pass each other he pretends he doesn't even see me." She thought Carly was behind that. The blonde woman took insecurity to a whole new level. And the concept of sharing the people in her life wasn't one she embraced.

"Has he said anything threatening to you?" Jason didn't think that would be the case, Francis wouldn't tolerate that.

"No." Elizabeth quickly assured her guy. "It's just his eyes are cold now. I don't know how to explain it further." Sonny didn't seem at all approachable now. So she kept her distance. "I would tell you if he did. Or Francis would."

Jason nodded, but he would keep watch. "We should head in."

Elizabeth leaned over and kissed him. "If you are good and don't hurt anyone I'll give you another kiss after dinner." She promised.

"An incentive plan. I like that." Jason said laughing as he got out of the car. He wondered how many kisses he could get if he said something nice to Edward.

* * *

Johnny O'Brien liked to go fast. In a car, on a bike, in a boat. The vehicle didn't matter, all that mattered was the speed. So to find him pushing an engine to its limits wasn't surprising. Of course all things that go fast at some point must stop. Usually he handled that part like a pro, but not tonight. Nope tonight Johnny had taken a turn too fast, hit a slick spot in the road and wiped out on his bike. The fact that he was more upset about the damage to the Harley than his own injuries told all you needed to know about the man.

Ritchie had seen his friend limping, and swearing, his way across the lobby of the Towers and pretty much forced him to go to the ER. He tagged along to make sure O'Brien actually got treated. And to look at the pretty nurses.

"O'Brien." The triage nurse called out.

He grumbled his way back. Had his weight, blood pressure, and temperature taken and then was shown into a room. Where he sat, and waited. "A person could die before getting treated." He mumbled.

"Well then we wouldn't have to send an ambulance to get the body, would we?" Nadine said coming into the exam area. "What happened?"

"Hello Dr. Crowell. It's wonderful to see you again. I'm not really injured, I just thought I'd come visit." Johnny said flirting.

"You know Mr. O'Brien if you like my company so much you should just ask me out on a date. Weren't you just in here?" She asked reviewing the chart.

"No. I've been gone for a while. If you didn't notice, I am doing something wrong." Johnny told her. "I wiped out on my bike."

"Lie back." Nadine said starting the exam. She had noticed he was gone, and worried about it. So much that she asked Max where his friend was when she bumped into him at Kelly's. "How fast were you going?"

"Really fast." He grinned, and then grunted when she hit a sore spot. "If you let me take you out for a ride you can check the speedometer yourself."

"I'm a trauma doctor who is very good at her job, I also know entirely too many statistics about accidents to get on a motorcycle." Nadine said grabbing some antiseptic and cleaning a scrap.

"I wear a helmet." Johnny defended himself. Just because he wanted to go fast didn't mean he was reckless. He thought Jason was nuts for skipping the headgear. "I also have a spare."

"For the many women you give rides to." Nadine thought Johnny was hot, but she didn't date players. She was worth more than that.

"I've never given anyone a ride on my bike. In my car yes. But not the bike." Johnny had come back from South America different. Like Jason he had been changed by what they went through. Also by the loss of friends. It was time to grow up. Unlike Jason, Johnny had not come back to Port Charles hoping to do that growing up with a particular woman. But Nadine had held his interest since she moved to town. She screamed good girl so he didn't do anything but flirt. However she did bring up the idea of a date.

"I would be the first?" Nadine found she liked the thought of that. The day she asked Max about Johnny she had been sure she would hear that Johnny was dead. She knew that while he told people that his job was as a security consultant he actually worked for the mob.

"You would. When I get my bike back, or buy a new one." Johnny said shaking his head. The machine was in rough shape. He had to call the garage to come get it. "I would even drive within the speed limits, unless you say otherwise."

"Let me give it some thought." Nadine told the green eyed man. "I will call you with my answer." She wasn't playing hard to get, she just wanted to think this over. Dating a criminal wasn't something that was lightly done. Dating a man who probably killed other people for a living, especially considering she saved them for a living, really needed some consideration.

"You don't have my number." Johnny pointed out feeling hopeful.

"It's on the chart." Nadine reminded him. "I'm all done. You got lucky this time. Slow down Mr. O'Brien, otherwise you might miss something good." She said before walking out of the cubicle to see her next patient.

Johnny gave her parting words some thought. He was already making changes, a few more might not be that bad. Because he didn't plan to miss out on Nadine Crowell.

* * *

"Hey you." Emily said coming in and sitting next to her friend.

"Hey. How have you been?" Elizabeth wanted to know, they hadn't seen one another in a few days.

"Good. Just counting the days until school starts again." Emily was excited to be a senior. "Every day is one closer to graduation."

"Hello." AJ came in next. "Elizabeth, I wasn't expecting you."

"Hi AJ." Elizabeth didn't really know him that well. It had nothing to do with his not always getting along with Jason. It was mostly because the few times they had interacted when she was younger he was drunk. Including the one disastrous occasion where he hit on her. He apologized, but she still avoided him for a while after that. They were doing better now, not that they socialized much, she usually only saw him when she was with Emily.

"I ran into a friend of yours today. Courtney." AJ said fixing himself a club soda. "Can I get you a drink?" He wondered where his brother was.

"I'll have a club soda too please. With lemon." Elizabeth requested. She looked at Emily and mouthed 'Courtney' her friend just shrugged.

"Here you go." AJ also brought over some seltzer for Em. "I was in the park with Michael and she stopped to say hi."

"Where is the munchkin?" Emily adored her nephew and loved it when he was here. She just wished he never had to go.

"Mom took him." AJ grinned. His mother was intent on spoiling her grandson. "What can you tell me about Courtney?" He asked Elizabeth. "She wants to spend time with Michael, and I don't really know her well." Which wasn't at all why he was asking.

"She's nice. We aren't super close, but I don't have any problems with her." Elizabeth wanted to correct that if AJ believed that to be true. "She's Sonny's half-sister. Mike was her father too. She owns a house and has two roommates. I know Penny well, I don't really know Hannah." She shrugged.

"Is Courtney close with Carly?" AJ a little was worried about Courtney possibly being sent by Sonny to spy on him. Mostly he wanted to know what kind of person Courtney was. If she had Carly for a friend that would speak volumes.

It was Emily who snorted. "She can't stand Carly. I heard Courtney talking to Tammy one day after the blonde hurricane stopped by Kelly's. She thinks that Carly is gold digger and a stalker."

"Stalker?" AJ smirked. "Let me guess Jason?" AJ still thought Carly slept with him because he was connected to her precious Jason.

"Yup. Carly wants Courtney to date Jason." Emily passed along and saw Liz frown some. "She isn't at all interested. I got the impression she doesn't like what Sonny does, and is not interested in getting closely involved with anyone associated with it. Including her brother."

"That won't stop Carly." AJ said shaking his head. "She always wants her way." Something he thought was entirely Jason and Sonny's fault.

Elizabeth didn't say anything, but listened as the siblings talked. She wasn't worried about Jason being interested in anyone else. He was with her, nor did Courtney concern her. Because Liz got the same impression that Em did. Carly however did concern her. The blonde didn't know when to quit. Eventually things were going to come to a head and Elizabeth was probably going to have to kick her ass. Which would cause even more tension between Jason and Sonny.

"Liz?" Emily tapped her friend's shoulder.

"Sorry, I was woolgathering." Elizabeth focused on Em.

"Dinner is ready. We can find out where Jason disappeared to." Emily said standing up.

"Okay." Jason had vanished shortly after their arrival. She figured he was with Lila. Elizabeth followed her friend out of the parlor and into the dining room.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 8

When out at a bar, or club, Sonny generally sat at a private table. One where everyone could see him. Tonight he decided that he wanted to sit at the bar. That would put him closer to Hannah. He was enjoying watching her work.

"Can I refill that Mr. Corinthos?" Hannah asked pointing to the rocks glass.

"Absolutely." Sonny said smiling at her. "How is it going?"

"So far pretty good. It's my first night, so I will have a better handle on whether this is a good fit for me in a few days." Hannah shrugged as she got out Sonny's personal bottle of scotch.

"It has to be better than Jake's." Sonny pointed out.

Hannah just shrugged again before giving him his new drink. "I haven't served notice there yet." She let him know. Instead she was working day shifts at the dive bar. If the No Name didn't work out she wanted to still be employed. The thinking was sound since she was pretty sure if she didn't sleep with Sonny, she wasn't going to keep this job. She hadn't yet made up her mind if that was necessary or not. "How come you aren't at home?"

"No reason to be." Sonny didn't want to think about Carly.

'Interesting.' Hannah thought to herself. She wondered if there was trouble there, or if Sonny just liked stepping out on his lady. "Want to talk about it? I am a bartender, that's like having a shrink at a much lower rate."

Sonny had to laugh at that. No one was nearby and he figured why not. "My girlfriend is in a pissy mood." There was no point in pretending he was single.

"Her name is Carly right? We didn't talk much the other night." Hannah had been completely ignored by her hostess. "I've seen her around. She shops a lot."

Sonny took a sip of his drink and nodded. "It's her purpose in life." He snarked.

Time to test the waters. "She spent most of the night talking about someone named Jason. Is that her brother?" Hannah knew who Jason Morgan was, but she was counting on the fact that she was new to Port Charles, and the blonde had been gone for a while, to sell her lie.

"He's my business partner." Sonny left it at that.

"Oh." Hannah said giving it just the right inflection to make it seem like she was surprised by that. "I thought maybe he was something more than that. She seems to be very attached to him. He was all she talked about."

Sonny clenched his teeth as his temper spiked. Jason was Carly's favorite topic. "Carly wants Jason to date my sister Courtney."

"Okay." Hannah said as if she didn't believe that for a moment. "That would be cozy. If they got married Jason would probably be over all the time. Then Carly could spend time with him. I have a customer, be right back." Hannah said moving off, let him stew on that.

Sonny sipped his drink and watched his newest employee. He was also thinking about what she had just said. About how Carly could be close to Jason again if he was with Courtney. Was that his girlfriend's plan all along? Maybe lure Jason in with another woman, and then try to find a way back into his bed. Sonny remembered how hard Carly tried to get back together with Jason after their night together. Like he was a mistake, woman clamored to get into Sonny's bed yet that next morning she acted like it shouldn't have happened. He was wondering if she was with him because she couldn't have Jason. The paranoia that often accompanied the anger these days grabbed the idea with both hands. Carly was running around screaming that Elizabeth was the problem, which was true, but could she be using the artist to cover her own plans. His thinking was interrupted by Hannah.

"I'm back. So how long have you owned this bar?" Hannah would move them off the topic of Carly. They could revisit it later. She pretty sure that Sonny was going to be a frequent visitor, and he would be a good source of gossip to pass the time. This little town sure did have some interesting citizens. First she'd get close to him, and then she could do what she came her for.

* * *

The two young ladies were escorted to the dining room by AJ. When they walked into the room they found Jason sitting with Lila, Ned, and Lois. The mob boss had decided that his grandmother would be more help than his sister, and his cousins had arrived at the end of the conversation. He stood as the ladies walked in.

"Liz." Lois grinned at the young artist. "This is a stroke of luck. I was going to call you tomorrow. I was wondering if I could come and look at more paintings."

"Are you collecting art?" AJ asked as he held out a chair for his sister.

"I'm working at the diner tomorrow, but I'll be around the day after that." Elizabeth said sitting in the chair Jason was holding out. She was hoping that tomorrow night he would want to spend more time together so she didn't mention being free.

"No, although if I did it would be Liz's. I bought three paintings a few months back to use as album covers." Lois had seen Liz sketching down by the pier and asked to see more of her work. "I have a couple of artists who are finishing up their recording sessions so it's time to talk packaging."

"The paintings you sold?" Jason asked his girl.

"Yes." Elizabeth couldn't wait until the discs came out. Lois was sending her a free copy of each one. Liz never thought of her art as highly commercial, but it made her proud to connect with another artist so much that they wanted an image she created to represent their work.

"I don't know if Lois told you but the blue abstract is for my new release." Ned grinned. The second he saw that image he knew it was for him.

"No, she didn't." Elizabeth said blushing a bit.

Of course that was when Edward walked in, he just harrumphed. He thought Ned was wasting his life with his music. Never mind that his grandson was a Grammy winning artist. Or that he had sold millions of albums, and regularly sold out stadiums.

Monica and Alan walked in, with her carrying Michael, which made the older man smile. "There's my future CEO of ELQ." He beamed at his great-grandson.

Before anyone could speak up Emily did. "You know grandfather." All eyes turned to the young woman. "It occurs to me that in all the time I've been a part of this family, you never once referred to me as the future of the company you built. You've said that about Ned, AJ, and Dillon. But never about me or Brook Lynn." She said mentioning her 18 month old cousin who sitting next to Ned.

"You are going into medicine." Edward immediately countered.

"I didn't realize that you have my life planned out for me too." Emily said arching an eyebrow. "Thank you. I was, for a moment, worried that it was my gender that kept you from saying that." She knew darn well that was exactly why Edward didn't say it. The thought of a woman running ELQ wasn't one he considered. "I mean that can't be the case considering you are married to a woman who runs her own very successful company."

The entire table looked at Edward. Jason was smirking at how neatly his sister had cornered the old man.

"Of course that isn't the case." He said turning a bit red. He fussed with his napkin when Lila shot him a glare for lying.

"Good, so if I change my future major to business you'll let me run ELQ?" Emily challenged. She was going into medicine. She wanted to be a surgeon like her parents, and like her parents she planned on being the Chief of Surgery, and then Staff at General Hospital.

"Well grandfather?" AJ asked amused.

"If I give her the job, I have to take it from you." Edward pointed out to his grandson. "Considering how long you waited to get the position I wouldn't think you'd want to give it up so easily."

"Emily won't be ready for at least another ten years. She has to finish school and then work in the company for a while." AJ pointed out all the things he had to do. "By that point I might be ready for something else."

"Can you sing?" Lois asked being a smartass.

"Nope, but I can tap dance." AJ said laughing.

"Let's eat before we raise your grandfather's blood pressure any higher." Alan said laughing. Having all three of his children at the table made this a great night. Even if Jason didn't engage in the conversation, he had showed up, with Elizabeth, so that was a win.

* * *

Lydia waited until the entire family was gathered in the dining room to come down and stand just outside the doorway. Carly had promised her a big payday if she could get proof that AJ was drinking again. Lydia wasn't going to turn down an offer for a check with that many zeros. While Carly was the worse parent Lydia had ever seen, and really didn't deserve custody, spying on the Quartermaine's might net some other profitable information. So far AJ hadn't made a misstep, and she didn't think he was going to, but Lydia would keep watching. She noted that the family had some guests as well. Interesting. You never knew what information you could pick up in this house.

* * *

Dinner was enjoyable and after the family retired to the parlor for coffee. AJ had noticed that Jason kept looking at Michael. Since his brother had been gone for a good stretch of time, and it was now AJ's two weeks, he probably hadn't seen the little boy in a while. AJ had made amends with everyone he hurt, but his younger brother. It was time that changed, even if Jason never wanted to be his friend AJ should try. "You can hold him if you want." He said to Jason.

"What?" All night the two siblings hadn't said a word to each other. Which was fine. Jason didn't have a burning desire to be close with his brother, but he would be civil because that would make everyone else happy. Especially their grandmother.

"Michael. I figure you haven't seen him in a while. You can hold him. He needs to go up to bed soon, but he can sit on your lap until then." AJ offered. "You have to get him from mom though." The eldest Quartermaine child said smiling.

"Thanks." Jason said walking over and holding out his hands.

Monica passed the small boy over with a smile.

"You're so big now." Jason said giving Michael a rare full smile. He remembered bringing him home from the hospital, how small he'd been. Jason had been terrified he would drop him, but they found their way. Until Carly came back and took him away.

The entire family was watching the two of them. This was a side of Jason they didn't often see. Lila understood that her grandson would find that uncomfortable so she nudged Monica. The two women had quietly discussed Jason's request after coming into the front room. "Emily."

"Yes." She was happy that AJ let Jason hold Michael. Her oldest brother had come a long way in the past couple of years.

"I was wondering if you might like to move into the gatehouse." Monica offered. "You'll be eighteen in January and I think you are ready for a bit of independence."

Alan looked surprised at that announcement, but his mother shook her head indicating he shouldn't speak up.

"Really?" Emily was floored. "Oh my god, I would love that." She had worked hard to show her parents that she wasn't the reckless young teen she had been. Since she planned on attending Port Charles University, although she would still check out all her options, in the fall this would perfect. She immediately turned to her best friend. "The gatehouse is huge, you should move in with me."

Lila and Monica looked at one another and smiled. They both knew Emily would suggest that. She'd been trying to get Liz to move into the mansion since Jason left Port Charles. Elizabeth kept declining because she felt the mansion was too busy. There was zero privacy.

"Say yes." Emily took her friend's silence to mean she was going to refuse. "It would be so much fun to be roomies!"

"I might be moving soon." Elizabeth hedged. It was summer now, but she expected by Christmas she would be living with Jason. "So it would be wrong to move in and then move out again."

"Why?" Emily grinned. "It's not like I'm counting on you to make the rent. Even if it turns out to be just for a month it would be so awesome. Especially since I'm not in school right now. We can stay up late and watch movies." She was getting excited. "I would of course give you your privacy." Emily guessed Jason would be a frequent visitor. "Say yes." She gave her friend the puppy dog eyes. "Please."

Elizabeth laughed, she couldn't help it. "Stop it."

"Is it working? Because if it is I'm not going to stop. Think of how much time you can spend in grandmother's garden painting the roses." Emily dangled. She knew Liz wanted to put the blooms on canvas, but would feel odd just hanging out on the property. "You could even paint them at night."

Elizabeth looked at her friend. She also looked at her boyfriend.

Jason smiled, and pretended he hadn't asked his grandmother if Elizabeth could move onto the grounds. True the house was Monica's, but if Lila suggested it no one would say no. Although he had expected his grandmother to simply ask Liz to move in.

"Okay." Elizabeth knew that having her on the grounds would relax her guy. "Why not."

"Yes!" Emily stood up and did a happy dance. "When can you move your stuff? Jason can probably send a crew."

"I can send guys for both of you." Jason said rocking Michael. "Just let me know when."

"Why wait." Emily said smiling. "How about tomorrow."

"I'm working tomorrow." Elizabeth reminded her friend.

"Okay me tomorrow, and you this weekend. This is going to be so awesome." Emily said clapping. Which made Michael laugh and clap too.

Jason walked over and handed the little boy to his dad. "Your nanny is listening in on dinner." He said quietly.

"Really?" AJ asked surprised.

"She was standing in the hall listening to the family talk during dinner. If she did it tonight, then it's probably a regular occurrence." He had seen her shadow. When she walked away he had caught a glimpse of her hair. "I'm guessing that she is spying for Carly." He knew how his ex-girlfriend thought. She wanted the Quartermaine money, without their involvement. Sharing custody with AJ wasn't something she would want. "Don't confront Carly you don't want her to know just yet, but I would suggest you hire a nanny of your own for when Michael is here. You can say you want a full time nanny of your own. Maybe even Leticia. I can personally vouch for her dislike of Carly." Jason had been surprised to learn the nanny had been let go.

"Thanks." AJ had been worried about Courtney, but since Lydia seemed to not like Carly he hadn't been concerned about her. He also found it odd that Jason was helping him. It seemed like things between him and Carly weren't that great at the moment.

Jason just nodded before going to sit with his girl and his sister. He wanted to hear more about their plans to live together.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 9

"We survived another lunch rush." Courtney said wiping down the table and laughing. "Some days I swear it isn't going to happen."

"I know the feeling." Elizabeth said smiling. "I think half of Port Charles was in here today." Breakfast and dinner were always a steady stream of customers, but lunch could only be described as a crush. "I refilled the salt and pepper shakers." She had already wiped down the courtyard tables since that was her section. It had been the first area to fill up, and the first to empty.

"I'll do ketchup and mustard." Courtney said gathering up the bottles. "You can keep me company and tell me what had you grinning so wide this morning. Could it have maybe been someone whose name starts with the letter J?"

"Why would you think that?" Elizabeth said playing dumb as she started a new pot of coffee. She'd take some to Frannie when it finished.

"Because you've been practically floating since he came back." Courtney laughed. "I think it's sweet."

"You just want him off the market so Carly will leave you alone." Elizabeth said bringing up what Em said last night.

"Jason could be married with seven children and Carly will still be pushing him on me. Only because she can't have him." Courtney said with a heavy dose of acid in her tone. "The woman needs to learn what the phrase not interested means. I have no idea why my brother puts up with her." Courtney said shaking her head.

"Can I ask why you aren't interested?" Elizabeth wanted to know. "You haven't even met Jason yet." He would have mentioned the introduction.

Courtney put down the ketchup bottle she was filling and pulled her co-worker to the back. She didn't want Francis to hear this. "One I don't date criminals. I don't mean to sound judgmental, and I'm not saying that you are doing something wrong. I just don't agree with my brother's lifestyle."

"Okay." Elizabeth felt everyone was entitled to their opinion. "But the guys aren't just their jobs. There is more to them than that."

Courtney looked at her friend. "I figure Jason has to be a great guy outside of work, otherwise you wouldn't give him the time of day. I also don't want to date anyone associated with my brother." She looked around to make sure they were still alone. "And I'm kind of interested in someone else."

"Really?" Elizabeth hadn't known that. She and Courtney weren't close enough that the other woman would automatically share this.

"Yeah, I don't know him well. But I've seen him around, and I'm pretty sure he's available. I just have to work up the nerve to talk to him again." Courtney confessed.

"Can I help?" Elizabeth wanted the other woman happy. Maybe if Courtney was dating someone then Carly would back off. Until she found someone else who was perfect for Jason.

"I'm good." Courtney had heard that Jason and AJ didn't get along, so she would leave Elizabeth out of this for the moment. It did feel nice to know she had someone to talk to if it was needed. "We should get back out front."

They did just as a customer walked in. "Hi Nadine."

"Hey Liz. Can I get a number five to go?" The doctor requested, her lunch was coming late today.

"I'll make it." Courtney said going into the kitchen. Their cook was on break.

"Anything else?" Elizabeth would ring her up.

"Yeah, since we are alone, I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about Johnny." Nadine knew Liz because the younger woman used to volunteer at the hospital. She'd seen her with some of the guys who worked with Johnny, in fact Francis Corelli, who she knew from the ER, was sitting at one of the tables drinking coffee.

"What do you want to know?" Elizabeth knew the Irishman well. In the beginning he was just a regular at the diner. When he started guarding Em before his promotion Liz really got to know him well. He and Francis were the only two guards in the beginning she wasn't afraid of. Now she counted him as a good friend.

"Is he a nice guy?" Nadine figured she'd start there.

"Yeah, he is." Elizabeth said understanding what the other woman wanted to know. "His reputation makes him out to be worse than he is."

"Is that a fact?" Nadine liked hearing that.

Elizabeth nodded. "He isn't the player everyone says. Yes, he likes to date pretty women, and he's been single for a while but that is because of work stuff. Johnny likes to flirt, but he doesn't fall into bed with the first available woman to cross his path. Before he left on business the guys were fixing him up, so I think he went on twelve blind dates in two weeks." She said laughing. There was a betting pool as to who could find the woman to bring O'Brien down. The trip to South America interrupted that. "Maybe that's what you saw."

"I think it is." Nadine had been in Port Charles for a while, but in the beginning was in a relationship. When that blew up she had started noticing that the small town had its share of good looking men, and Johnny O'Brien had indeed snagged her attention. Until she saw him with a different woman practically every night. "It's good to have that cleared up."

Elizabeth wanted to ask if he had approached her about a date, but that wasn't her business. Maybe Johnny would let something slip. Assuming she saw him anytime soon. So far she hadn't crossed paths with her friend. Nadine handed over cash to cover her bill and Elizabeth made change. "Anything else?"

"No, I think that's it." Nadine said taking the bag that Courtney handed over.

"I'm going to go wipe down the outside tables again." Elizabeth said grabbing a cloth. It was windy so debris was flying around some. She walked out, with Francis following, and started cleaning.

* * *

From the safety of building across the street from the diner the woman picked up her camera and fired off a series of pictures. Her boss wanted to have a better look at Elizabeth. The first set of pictures he had received, the ones taken before she came to Port Charles, were grainy. He was hoping to see a resemblance to the small woman's possible mother, since they still didn't have a DNA sample. There had however been good news, two names from the list had been eliminated after DNA screening. So the odds had increased to one of three that Elizabeth was who they wanted.

"Hello?" She put down the camera and answered her phone.

"Anything to report?" The voice asked.

"Not yet." She said knowing that wasn't what her employer wanted to hear.

"I have news our other candidates, in California and Virginia, are a wash." Which was good to know. That just left Elizabeth as the only one from the list he compiled, so the odds were good she was who he was seeking. That just made him more impatient to have his agent get the DNA sample so they could run some tests.

"Too bad you didn't get any information from the Webber woman's parents." She told her boss.

"It is. After the effort of tracking them to that remote village, I would have liked a payoff. But they were reluctant to talk. Which is impressive, because my man is very good at persuading people to divulge information. So we dispatched them. I imagine that information will take more time before it makes it to where you are." He said looking out the window at the ocean.

"I just took some pictures, hold on and I'll send them to you." She put down the phone and hooked it to her camera. Three taps later and the photos were sent. "Do you have them?"

He opened the file in his mail. "I do. She doesn't look a thing like my side of the family, or her possible mother."

"Genetics can be strange. She could look like a more distant relation." She told her boss. "I look a lot like my great aunt on my father's side."

"True, and I've not seen any of my former girlfriend's relatives. Neither one of us was close with our families. So there is that. when I have time I might need to shake her family tree and see what falls out." He said drumming his fingers on the desk. "I just can't figure out how my parents knew they had a grandchild, before I knew that I was a father. I am still missing information." At first he suspected another family member was involved in the cover up, but there was no proof to support that theory. His pregnant ex-girlfriend had the child in secret, before apparently giving it to someone else to raise. Still someone had the answer. "Stay there."

"Understood." She said waiting to see if there were further instructions. "And Morgan?"

"I'm compiling information now. He has a reputation as someone you don't wish to cross. So we will be cautious there. In the end he won't stop us if Elizabeth is who I suspect she is." He replied before hanging up.

"Bye." She said sarcastically before putting her phone away and looking out the window. Elizabeth had gone back inside the diner. So it seemed surveillance for the day was over. That left her plenty of time to do something fun. She was off from her other job for the night. Maybe she'd go to Jake's and shoot some pool.

* * *

"Duke called me today, he will be sending down his first load for transport next week." Jason said leaning back in his chair.

"Not a problem. You want me to oversee that personally?" Johnny asked his boss.

"I'll let you know." Jason might go down to make sure everything was running smoothly. He hadn't done a surprise inspection since he returned. Ritchie did a good job of running the warehouse, but Jason should still check every once in a while.

"So can I talk you out of making a monumental mistake?" Johnny asked since they were done with business.

"What would that be?" Jason asked looking at his friend.

"Penthouse four." Johnny replied. "Rumor has it that you are thinking of moving in."

"I was going to go by tomorrow and pick up the keys." Jason told his enforcer. "You don't want me in the building?" He asked with a smirk. "You worried I'm going to blast the stereo at two a.m.?"

"Since you currently live over a bar, it might be the only way you can get to sleep." Johnny shot back. "I'm worried you will end up killing Carly. With you that close she is going to be in your apartment every chance she gets. You taking her out is only going to make things between you and Sonny worse." Although Johnny thought his other boss was an idiot to date a woman who was all about another man.

"She won't have a key." Jason pointed out.

"That won't stop her." Johnny gave his friend a pointed look. "She doesn't understand that a locked door means stay out. I think you should live somewhere else." From what he was hearing the guys were guessing it was only a matter of time before the two partners had a major blowout. The guys were also saying there was no way Sonny was going to come out the winner.

The older man had been acting out for months now, and everyone was saying he was going to push Jason too far one day. Even Palermo was waiting for the explosion to come because Max had called his father to warn him that Sonny was getting more reckless in his actions. Making decisions that might bring them to the attention of the Feds. He wanted Justus taken out because he was convinced he was selling secrets to the Ruiz family about the territory. Which wasn't even close to being true. Justus was as loyal as they came. It didn't take much these days to make the older man snap. Folks were starting to wonder if he was off his rocker.

"I need somewhere other than Jake's for my girl to come visit me." Jason wanted somewhere that Elizabeth would be able to get comfortable.

"It is amazing you found someone to date you. Let alone such a nice girl." Johnny said grinning. He was glad she was getting her happy ending. The girl had been waiting patiently for Jason to come home. She was just what his friend needed, someone who would put him first.

"It helps that I'm not ugly like you." Jason said laughing. "Elizabeth thinks I'm hot."

"I think she is saying that so that your feelings don't get hurt." Johnny said grinning. "She can't visit you at the Towers."

"Why not?" Jason wanted to know.

"Francis has been giving her self-defense lessons." Johnny reminded his friend.

"And?" Jason already knew that.

"Carly refused to take them. Elizabeth will hurt her badly." Over beers the other night Francis had shared that their young friend was pretty good, and really fast. He also said she had no problem fighting dirty. "While I would pay to see that, Liz will feel bad in the end. Not while she's kicking Carly's ass though. She'll be thrilled then. Later she'll feel bad." His young friend was entirely too nice. Because Carly had that ass whopping coming.

"I just bought a house. I guess I could stay there. I wanted to keep an eye on Sonny." Which was why he was moving into the building.

"We have that covered." Johnny told Jason. "You concentrate on running things. I need you to keep the area stable so I can convince Nadine to go out with me. Us running around shooting at each other will not do that." He said grinning.

"Fair enough. You do need all the help you can get." Jason would trust that the guys would let him know if Sonny needed handling. The office phone rang. "Yes?"

"Mr. Corinthos is here." Angie told her boss.

"Send him in." Jason instructed. It was like they summoned the older man by speaking about him.

Sonny was scowling when he walked in. "I need to be announced?" What the fuck was that about?

"I was in a meeting with Johnny." Jason didn't say about what.

"Take a walk." Sonny told the enforcer.

Johnny nodded to Jason before leaving. He'd go down and talk to Ritchie. That way he would be close if things got ugly.

"What do you want?" Jason asked standing.

Sonny took a deep breath and told himself to get control. Going off on Jason now wouldn't accomplish anything. When he finally straightened his enforcer out he wasn't going to do it around witnesses. "Carly wants you to come to dinner tonight." Sonny did too, he wanted to watch his girlfriend around Jason.

"I have plans with my girlfriend. Can she come too?" Jason asked knowing what the answer would be. Even if Sonny said yes, there was no way Elizabeth would be subjected to Carly's venom while Jason was around.

"What girlfriend?" Sonny wanted to know.

"Elizabeth." Jason answered looking at his former friend. He had already told him this.

"You were serious about that? Fuck her Jason, but don't make her out to be more important than she is." Sonny said making his position on the relationship clear. "She's just a piece of ass, not someone long term."

Jason walked around his desk until he was standing in front of his business partner. "If you ever say anything like that again about Elizabeth I will kill you where you stand." His voice was ice cold as he delivered the threat. What he wanted to do was knock Sonny on his ass, but that would lead to guns being drawn.

"Fine." Sonny bit the word out. "Dinner. Tonight."

"No." Jason answered feeling the tension in the room rise. "We have plans, and I don't trust you to treat Elizabeth with the respect she deserves. When I think that will happen, then we can have dinner together." Hell would probably freeze over first. "And you can tell Carly that I'm not interested in Courtney."

"My sister not good enough for you?" Sonny wanted to know. He could feel the darkness of rage pressing down on him.

Jason just gave his partner a frosty glare. "Is that all?" Not answering the question would irritate Sonny.

"That's all, for now." Sonny said walking out of the office. He would go down to Kelly's. He had a few things to say to Elizabeth Webber.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 10

Francis stood in the dining room of Kelly's and watched as Marco talked Sonny out of coming inside. After about ten minutes Sonny turned and headed back to his car. Marco looked over to his friend and nodded indicating that everything was fine now.

He had sent a text from the warehouse that they were heading over, and that Sonny was in a foul mood after talking with Jason. There was a part of Francis that wished Marco couldn't stop Sonny. If he had come after Elizabeth, this would have been the last day the Cuban caused problems for anyone.

While everyone else was worried that Sonny was going to snap. Francis was convinced that the older man had already done so. The man he was, didn't at all resemble the man he had become. It was a good thing Jason was back. Although if Sonny continued down the path he was on, it was going to end badly for him. His showing up at Kelly's had been a mistake.

The door opened and Hannah walked in. Francis nodded and resumed his seat.

"Hey." Hannah said sitting at the counter.

"Hi, you just missed Courtney." Elizabeth was waiting for Tammy to come and relieve her.

"Actually I came to see you." Hannah told the petite brunette.

"What can I do for you?" Elizabeth couldn't think of why Courtney's roommate would seek her out. They weren't even close to being friends.

"Courtney's birthday is next week, and I was thinking of throwing a party at the house. Nothing too big. Just a few friends. I was wondering if you wanted to come. Penny is off today otherwise she would have asked." Hannah explained. "We want to get the head count nailed down as soon as possible."

"What day?" Elizabeth wasn't really a party kind of person, but she did like Courtney.

"Next Friday, starting around seven and ending when we get tired." Hannah told her grinning. "Nothing really wild, just hanging out with friends."

"Let me check with my boyfriend and make sure we don't have plans." Elizabeth replied. "If I'm free I'll come over."

"Great." Hannah said standing up. "You can tell Penny your answer tomorrow."

"Does Courtney know about the party?" Elizabeth didn't want to blow the surprise.

"No." Since Courtney spent most of her weekends at the house Hannah wasn't worried about planning the get together.

"I'll keep it to myself then. She might be having dinner with her brother." Elizabeth pointed out.

"She hasn't mentioned it, but if the date changes I'll let you know. Assuming you are coming. I need to head to work. Bye." Hannah said before walking out.

While she had no problem hanging out with Penny and Courtney, there was something about Hannah that Elizabeth didn't like. It was why she always declined to hang out whenever Courtney said her roommate would be there. Liz couldn't put her finger on just what, but something about the other woman just rubbed her wrong. Francis was always saying that listening to your instincts could save your life, so Elizabeth was going to trust hers. She wasn't going to go to the party. Even if Jason wasn't free she would find an excuse to not attend. Maybe Em would like to do something that night.

"Jason's here." Francis said getting to his feet.

"So is Tammy." Elizabeth saw her boss hanging up her jacket in the back. "I'll get my stuff."

Francis nodded and turned back to the door. "Sonny came by."

"When?" Jason asked frowning.

"About fifteen minutes ago. Marco kept him from coming inside. Sonny looked pissed." Francis told his boss.

"We had words again." Jason told his friend. Why Sonny thought he would get anywhere near Elizabeth was confusing. The older man was no match for Francis. Not to mention Kelly's was a public place, someone would call the cops for sure if Sonny went off in here.

"Do you want me to bring Milo with me tomorrow?" Francis wouldn't see that as Jason thinking he couldn't do the job. Backup was never a bad thing.

"You can make that call." Jason trusted him that much. "I am not moving into the Towers." He also trusted Johnny that much.

"That is for the best." Francis agreed. "Let Sonny have that space. Are you moving into the house?"

"Yes. I'll wait until the upgrades are done, and Elizabeth picks furniture." Jason explained. "I'm going to ask her to stay in the gate house from here on out. I will have a crew pack her personal items tomorrow."

Francis approved of all those decisions. "Do you want me with you tonight?" The bike wasn't outside.

"No, we will be at the studio until I take her to the gate house." He had no doubt she would agree to his request.

"I'll have someone watch the building." Francis knew what was expected of him.

"Thank you." Jason took two steps and stopped. "Francis."

"Yes." The guard walked over to where his boss was waiting.

"Under no circumstances is Sonny allowed to hurt Elizabeth." Jason said with his eyes on his friend's. He had just given Francis permission to kill Sonny if a choice had to be made. Not that the older man needed it. Francis would do whatever was necessary to keep Elizabeth safe.

"Understood." Francis would have no problem pulling the trigger to protect his charge. "Is there any way we can get him to see a doctor?"

"Not without forcing the issue. I've considered it, but at the moment he hasn't done anything that would allow me to have him held involuntarily. I'm hoping we don't get to that point. My stepping down as enforcer to make more decisions has made things worse." Jason fully acknowledged that. "It also doesn't help that I am not willing to forgive him for sleeping with Carly."

"Your taking over was necessary." Francis knew that, and so did everyone else. "As for Carly, you are better off without her. Something else everyone also knows." None of the guys liked the troublesome blonde woman.

"I'm ready." Elizabeth said coming back out front.

"My car is outside." Jason said smiling at his girl. She made everything better.

"Not the bike?" She was hoping to go for a ride.

'It's going to rain." Which made it dangerous to be on the Harley. "I thought we could go by Eli's and get take out before heading to the studio."

"Okay. Are you coming Francis?" She asked following the guys out.

"No. I'm gonna see what Diane is up to." Francis would enjoy a quiet night in.

"Good night then, see you in the morning." Elizabeth waved getting into the car.

"Night Liz, Jason." Francis said whistling as he headed to where he parked this morning.

* * *

Courtney clocked out and headed home, by way of the park. It was along the way, and she was hoping to see Michael again. And if she was completely honest with herself, she was hoping to see AJ as well. That was a long shot as he did say he left work early to bring his son to the park so today he probably wouldn't be there.

She kept telling herself that, so she wouldn't be disappointed. Still when she made the turn that would take her by the playground her heart sped up just a touch. There on the swings was Michael, and pushing him was AJ.

Just like yesterday she stopped on the path and waited to be acknowledged.

"We meet again." AJ said smiling.

"We do. I was on my way home from work, and I thought I'd check to see if Lydia brought Michael to the park." Courtney hadn't come any closer yet.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I brought him." AJ laughed which made Michael laugh too. "Would you like to push him?"

"Sure." Courtney came over. "Hi Michael." She said to the smiling boy. "So Lydia is off again?"

"Actually I sent Lydia back the penthouse." AJ told her of the change this morning. "I hired Leticia to watch Michael while he is at the mansion. She's just a better fit for us." AJ explained. "I will let her know it's okay if you visit."

"Thanks." Courtney said pushing the laughing child.

"Can I ask you something?" AJ had been curious about this yesterday too.

"Sure." Courtney figured this would be about Sonny.

"Why don't you have a guard?" AJ found it to be odd that she was walking around without protection. Carly had wanted to send a guard with Michael but AJ said no. Since the little boy's name was now Quartermaine and no longer Corinthos, Sonny's enemies should leave him alone. The fact that Sonny had gone so far as to adopt Michael, but still wasn't even talking about marrying Carly was pretty telling as far as AJ was concerned.

"I don't want one. I'm trying not to become involved in that part of my brother's life." Courtney explained.

"You don't approve?" AJ hadn't expected that answer.

"No. Sonny does things that I find to be inexcusable." Courtney thought her brother enjoyed hurting other people to prove he was strong. He was a well-dressed bully in her opinion.

"So you don't like my brother either?" AJ wondered how that affected her friendship with Elizabeth.

"I don't know your brother, and frankly I'm not in a rush to change that. I had it pointed out to me that not everyone is their job." Courtney said looking over at AJ. "But I think my brother is. I don't think he knows how to be anything other than Sonny Corinthos."

"His is Sonny Corinthos." AJ pointed out.

"No, he's Michael Corinthos Jr. Or at least he was." From what she saw her brother was never anything but a mob boss. He expected to be obeyed even when they were sitting around the dining room table. It could not be an easy way to live.

"He won't like you talking to me." AJ warned her. He and Sonny hated each other. Something Carly did her best to encourage.

"He doesn't control me. I can be friends with whomever I like." Courtney told AJ.

"Are we becoming friends?" AJ said grinning.

"You're my nephew's father, so yeah I think we are. Of course Michael isn't really my nephew is he?" She said frowning.

"I don't have any problem with him calling you Aunt Courtney if you don't." AJ told her. At two Michael didn't really talk much anyway. He did call Sonny dad, which rankled, but he was calling AJ dad more often which helped.

"Thanks. I should get going. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." Courtney said stepping away from the swing.

"Maybe." AJ said giving his son a push and watching Courtney walk away. When she turned he waved and she did too. "That would be great, wouldn't it Michael?"

The little boy grinned in response.

* * *

Sonny was looking out the window when Carly walked in. Today had not been a good one. Lydia had been sent packing from the mansion. AJ was hiring that bitch Leticia to watch Michael while he was there. No doubt she'd have plenty to report about life in the Corinthos penthouse. Carly figured it was only a matter of time before AJ went for full custody. That couldn't be allowed to happen.

She had stopped at the desk downstairs to ask if Jason had picked up his key yet, he would stop his brother, only to learn he wasn't moving in. "Sonny why isn't Jason moving into the building?" She needed him here to fix this. Besides with him next door he would get plenty of chances to see Courtney. "Sonny!"

"What!?" He yelled turning to face the woman he shared the penthouse with. He had slipped into the darkness again. A place filled with rage and hate. Now he was coming back.

Carly blinked at his tone. "Why isn't Jason moving into the building?"

"I don't know, maybe he wants some peace from you!" Sonny snapped at her.

"From me, I'm his best friend!" Carly yelled back. "AJ told Lydia he doesn't want her at the mansion anymore. I can't get the proof I need to keep him away from my son."

"So." Sonny could care less about that. He was losing his power base, his empire was being stolen from him. The last thing he had time to deal with was Carly's custody issues. If he didn't stop Jason, then the blonde was going to take everything. Sonny needed to find some men loyal to him, he needed to build an army to take back what was rightfully his.

"Sonny!" Carly had no clue what was wrong with her boyfriend today. "Are you listening?"

"No, Carly I'm not." Sonny said point blank. "I don't want to hear another fucking word about Jason!" He said advancing on her. "All you talk about all fucking day is Jason!"

Carly took a step back and for once did something smart. She shut up.

"I'm going out." Sonny said grabbing his suit jacket. If he stayed here he was going to hurt Carly. Hurting a woman wasn't acceptable, but lately she just pushed his buttons. He would need to think on that. With her being so close to Jason she might be feeding him information. Carly might be just another person who needed to go. Sonny was surrounded by turncoats and traitors and the day was coming when he would destroy them all.

* * *

Elizabeth unlocked the door to the studio and they walked inside. "I'll get some plates." She said as Jason put down their dinner. "What would you like to drink? I asked Francis bring over some beer." She wanted her guy to be comfortable here.

"Water is fine for now." He said taking dinner out. "Things with Sonny are getting worse. I have told Francis that if he comes near you that you are to be protected at all costs."

"I'm sorry that situation isn't getting better. I'll listen to Francis or Milo." Elizabeth promised.

"Both Francis and I think that there is something wrong with Sonny, something that is affecting his judgment. I know he won't go see a doctor." Jason said shaking his head.

"Can you get a judge to say he has too? You have officials who are your friends, right?" Elizabeth wasn't going to come right out and ask if he had someone in his pocket.

Jason grinned at how she was beating around the bush. "If I were to have a judge on my payroll, this isn't the type of situation I would use him. You save things like that for really important times. If I had a judge sign off on commitment papers when Sonny hasn't done anything overt to warrant it then that will tell everyone I own that judge." He explained how it worked.

"I guess that makes sense." Elizabeth responded as she gave it more thought.

"I was wondering if you would start sleeping at the gate house tonight." He wanted to know.

She was surprised by that request, but understood why he was making it. Last night when he drove her home he admitted to asking Lila to allow her to move onto the grounds. Liz had laughed and said she figured he was at the root of Monica's decision. Still it was nice that he spoke up. "That shouldn't be a problem. Em stopped by Kelly's just before lunch and gave me two keys."

"Two keys? Did she think you needed a spare?" Jason asked taking the drinks from his girl.

"No, one is for you." Elizabeth said sitting, Jason did as well. "Em figures you'll be visiting often, and she wants you to be able to get in if no one is home. She said if you sit outside a member of the family might try and talk to you." She ended on a laugh.

"They won't bother me." Jason said grinning. "They are too afraid of you and grandmother to start something."

"Me?" Elizabeth asked digging in. She was surprised by that. "Why would they be afraid of me?"

"They are worried you will leave if they misbehave. Edward said that I was lucky to get you in the first place. So everyone needs to behave until it's too late for you to escape." Jason watched his girl frown. His grandfather's snarky remarks no longer upset him, it was just how the old man was, but Elizabeth didn't like them. "He's right, I am lucky to have you." Jason would thank god for her every day.

"I think I'm the lucky one." Elizabeth told him. "You could do better." She shrugged.

"No I couldn't." Jason told her. "Finish eating and after dinner I'll prove my point."

* * *

After dinner was finished and cleanup was done they moved to the couch. He would have her pack some things in a few minutes, but for now he just wanted her close. "So I promised to prove to you that you were meant to be mine."

"You did." Elizabeth was sitting as close to him as she could.

"Every person on the planet has someone that is meant just for them. I knew that you were mine before I left for South America." Jason explained looking into her beautiful blue eyes. "But when I kissed you for the first time I had proof. We fit like we were made to be together. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. When my lips touched yours for the first time, I finally felt complete."

Elizabeth was fighting back tears. She hadn't ever had anyone say something so beautiful to her before. "I wish I had the words to tell you how being here with you makes me feel. When you kissed me on the docks I felt it too. Like I had found the place I belonged after looking for so long." She scooted closer. "Before you left I knew it too. I just didn't know how to tell you. I wanted to say something so many times when we talked on the phone, but I was afraid of being a distraction. I didn't want you thinking about me when you needed to focus on work." She still didn't know what exactly he had been doing, but she knew it was dangerous.

"Now that we are together I'm going to do everything in my power to see that we stay that way." Jason promised.

"Me too." Elizabeth vowed before leaning forward. He met her halfway for a gentle kiss. That didn't stay that way for long. They both had a great deal of emotion running through them and it shifted the kiss to something a bit more carnal in the span of a heartbeat.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jason's neck trying to get closer, while he was pulling her onto his lap. The momentum took them down with her ending up lying over him. Jason let his hands roam wanting to feel as much of her as he could. His hands came to rest on her bottom and when he squeezed the firm flesh Elizabeth froze. Opening his eyes he could see that he had startled her. He instantly moved his hands to her hips.

"Sorry." Elizabeth said dropping her eyes and pushing away from him until she was sitting on the couch once more.

"Elizabeth." Jason reached out to touch her cheek, but hesitated before dropping his hand. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Neither did you." She wanted him to know that. "I wasn't expecting you to touch me there." They were making out so she shouldn't have been surprised that he would want to touch her.

"Would it help if I asked before I touch you?" He would do that for her.

"I don't want us to have that kind of relationship. I don't want you worried I'm going to freeze up each time you touch me. Asking permission will get old fast." Elizabeth said before biting her lower lip.

Jason gently freed the plump prisoner. "You said you needed to go slow. I agreed that I could handle that. I haven't changed my mind. Asking will not get old." Jason assured her. "And I know in time you won't need me too." She was getting stronger with each passing day, the fact that they were making out proved that.

"I hate that I'm like this." She whispered.

"Me too." Jason said being honest. "Not because I'm missing out on something, because I'm not. But because I hate that you were hurt." He leaned forward and kissed her again. "Go pack, and we'll go explore the gate house."

"Okay." Elizabeth said understanding that they needed to step back a bit.

When she walked away Jason slowly exhaled. He was going to tap their contact in the PCPD. He wanted all the information he could get on the animal who hurt Elizabeth. It was time his girl got some closure.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N at the bottom

* * *

Chapter 11

"You want to talk about it?" Hannah asked bringing Sonny a scotch. He had shown up about an hour ago. The thunderclouds were plan to see on his face, and most of the staff gave him space. He sat on the same stool he had the first night, and the guards made sure that portion of the bar stayed empty.

"Didn't we do this the other night?" Sonny said feeling better just being out of the penthouse. Away from Carly, Jason, and the other problems he was dealing with.

"It seemed to help the other night." She pointed out.

"It's just work stuff." Sonny told the woman.

"Alright." Hannah said in a way that indicated she had more to say on the topic but wasn't sure she should. Talking had to be something he did voluntarily. She wasn't going to lead him in anyway. Not that it looked like it was necessary. Sonny seemed to be looking for someone to be on his side, and she was happy to let that be her. It would make her task easier.

"What?" Sonny heard the change in pitch.

"It just seems with your partner back things should be easier work wise." Hannah pointed out. "Less for you to do. I know that you've been running everything by yourself. That has to be stressful. Overseeing such a successful company on your own. You can split the duties now. Maybe even take a vacation." It wasn't hard to learn that Sonny wasn't happy that Jason Morgan was back. While the mob guys didn't gossip, the legitimate employees did. Their boss's penchant for destroying his office after meetings with the blonde was quickly noted. Anger swiftly came into Sonny's eyes.

"Leaving right now is the last thing I want to do." Sonny spit out. "He would like that too much. He wants my power, and that bitch he is dating is urging him on. Things were different before Jason started dating Elizabeth." He said the words slipping under his guard. In fact Sonny could feel himself sliding closer to the darkness just thinking about his partner.

Hannah was surprised he said all that. She also noted that he sounded a bit off, almost like he wasn't even aware of what he was saying. She decided this was not the time to press against that nerve. They should be somewhere private if they had that talk. "You can always come here and talk to me when you want to get away. I'll make sure to keep your stool empty." She said smiling.

Sonny nodded and gave a small laugh. "I think hiring you will be the best decision I ever made."

"I like to think that it will definitely be a game changer." Hannah said before moving off to take care of another customer. Sonny was on the hook, all she needed to do now was reel him in. After he gave her the opening she needed it would be on to the next part of the plan.

* * *

"Welcome home!" Emily said as her best friend walked into the gatehouse. "I can't believe that we are going to be living together." It would be like an extended sleepover. "Is Jason coming in?"

"No." Elizabeth said putting her overnight bag down. The rest of her things were coming tomorrow. After she unpacked here she would head over to her studio to meet with Lois. "He got a call from Cody."

"Okay." Emily could sense that her friend was off. "Want to pick your room?" The gatehouse had three bedrooms, all roughly the same size, and all with attached bathrooms. So Em didn't feel like she had taken the best room by picking first.

"I guess I should." Elizabeth was still thinking about what happened with Jason. She knew that their relationship was going to become more physical. She wanted that, wanted to explore that side of herself with him. The man who excited her like no one else had, and who made her feel safer than anyone else. Yet despite the desire she felt to be closer, she still froze up. It was almost like all the therapy she had didn't do a damn thing.

"Elizabeth?" Emily had said her friend's name twice already. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth said shaking off her mood. "So where are these rooms?"

"One is upstairs and the other is downstairs." Emily pointed over her shoulder.

"Let me look at the one down here." Elizabeth figured that if Jason stayed over it would be better if there was space between the bedrooms the siblings shared.

"Jason sent some guys over to put in security measures." Emily reported. "All the windows were swapped out, and we have an actual security system which Sal said we have to use. We are supposed to come up with a code that isn't obvious and we both can remember."

"Shouldn't be too hard." Elizabeth figured they would pick a date that meant a lot to both of them. "I like this room." She said stepping into the large and cool space. The walls were covered in a pale wallpaper, and a big bed dominated the room. Off to one side there was a reading nook with an oversized chair. "I like that I can't see the mansion from here." Out the window was a grassy area complete with trees.

"I can't see it from my room either." Emily said smiling. She would feel like she was being watched. "I'm in the room that faces the front of the property." Which meant she was over the kitchen. Thinking of that reminded her of something else. "My mother wants you to know that you have a standing invitation to eat at the mansion."

"Am I expected to bring your brother?" Elizabeth didn't think that would be the case. Monica was respectful of Jason's boundaries.

"No, I don't even have to be there." Emily explained. "I figure I'll go for breakfast most days and dinner once a week. That way my parents still see me. I also told AJ I wouldn't mind babysitting, if Leticia is off."

"It would be fun to spend some time with Michael." Elizabeth let her friend know. "I think we should make some brownies. To celebrate that we are here." She needed to do something fun.

"That's the best suggestion I've heard all day." Em would never turn down chocolate. "I happen to have all the ingredients in the kitchen."

"Is that right?" Elizabeth said laughing. "Well let's get to it then." She said following her friend out of her new room.

* * *

"What's up?" Jason asked his enforcers. Johnny was waiting with Cody.

"We have a walking dead man in our town." Cody made the report because he was the one who discovered this.

"What?" Jason had no clue what his friend was talking about. Cody handed over a photograph. Looking at it the blonde mob boss saw someone who looked exactly like Luis Alcazar, but the background showed that the photo had been taken in Port Charles. "Luis is dead, I killed him myself so who the hell is this?"

"I called Reggie." Johnny said speaking up. "You are looking at Lorenzo Alcazar, the younger brother of Luis. I can only assume that he is here to pick up where his sibling left off." There was no other reason for the man to be in their city. "He is not hiding his presence."

"Is he staying in Port Charles?" Jason wanted to know. He was not aware that Luis had a brother.

"Crimson Pointe." Cody jumped back into the conversation. "Officially he is here to negotiate use of the ports." Sonny and Jason owned a good portion of the piers but not all of it. "He has been meeting with Manning. From what we can gleam this is a strictly legitimate business deal."

"He's using it as a cover to get close to us." Jason knew that to anyone outside the situation that would seem a bit paranoid. To assume that the man was here because of what happened in South America. But Jason had no doubt that was what was happening. "Is there any indication that Sonny called him?" There was no way his partner could get Port Charles back without help. Jason would be willing to consider a full partnership if Sonny could show he was in control of himself. And could be respectful of Elizabeth.

"None." Johnny said not surprised that Jason would ask that. Sonny was the one who gathered all the information on Luis, so he could have easily left out that there was another Alcazar. "We are watching. Marco said that Sonny is spending all his free time in the past few days, that isn't being used to plot your downfall, at the No Name. He is chatting with Hannah Scott."

"Who is that?" Jason wanted to know.

"New bartender that Sonny told Joe to hire. She is also Courtney's roommate." Cody filled in the missing pieces for his boss. "Sonny and Carly had a loud argument before he showed up at the bar."

Jason shook his head. He knew that Sonny had been stepping out on Carly regularly since they officially became a couple. He was usually more discreet then this. Sleeping with an employee could be all kinds of messy. "Keep watch of that situation. Inform Max in case Carly figures this out. She is impulsive and I don't need her causing more issues. I want a deep run done on Hannah Scott."

"Already started." Johnny told his boss. "A preliminary run was done when she moved in with Courtney. Hannah is new to the area, so the guys wanted to make sure she wasn't a plant. No hits in that sector."

Jason nodded. Things being tense between him and Sonny made Port Charles a powder keg. Jason had no doubt that his partner was planning on launching an assault to get "his" territory back, if he could find guys to stand with him. So another Alcazar was the last thing they needed. "I want you to find a safe place for the ladies to go if they need to leave Port Charles." He instructed. "The island is not an option." If he needed to send Elizabeth and Em out of the city it wouldn't be to the one place Sonny still had power.

"I'll start working on that." Cody would have an answer by tomorrow morning.

"Go see Chris, I want him watching Lorenzo." Jason needed to figure out what the other man's plans were. The more information they had the easier it would be to counter his actions.

"I'll go do that now." Cody said before walking out of the office.

"I need you to do something for me." Jason looked at Johnny. "No one else is to know about this."

"Alright." Johnny said before waiting for instructions.

"I need a police file. For a sexual assault that took place here in Port Charles four years ago." Jason told his enforcer. "In Griffin Park. It's an unsolved case."

"Okay." Johnny shouldn't have any problem getting the file. "Do you want me to read it?"

"No." Jason didn't know what the file contained, and he didn't want Elizabeth's business being spread around. He would probably need help once he had all the information, but he could decide what Johnny would need to know. "Just bring it to me."

"Give me a few days." Johnny was curious as to why Jason was all of a sudden playing detective, but wasn't going to ask.

"Thanks. I'm going for a ride. Call me if anything else of interest happens." Jason needed a bit of space. He was still upset over what happened at the studio. That Elizabeth had been upset. He never wanted her to feel shame or fear when they were together. He would go for a ride and let it go. Maybe after he'd swing by the gatehouse and see how they were settling in.

* * *

She had decided against Jake's, and came to the No Name instead. She was glad she did. The choice afforded her a front row seat to the Sonny Corinthos show. He had been angry when he walked into the establishment, and instead of sitting at his reserved table he sat at the bar. Close to where she herself was sitting.

She was guessing that normally the guards would clear the section, but with her being a lone woman she wasn't seen as a threat. Or it could be the fact that the guys already knew her. She was just another face they regularly saw around town. Which was a mistake on their part, one that paid off. Jason and Sonny were not getting along. Elizabeth's name had also been uttered, and not in a good way. The petite brunette was also on the older mob boss's shit list. Which was surprising considering they had almost no contact with one another.

Sonny seemed to be unstable. Something that was becoming harder to hide. She knew about the anger, but just lately he seemed to be paranoid as well. Employees gossiped, and she had heard he was seen walking around muttering that Jason was out to get him. If she had to guess she would say that he had some sort of undiagnosed mental issue. But Sonny was too proud to admit any type of sickness and to suggest that would surely cause an explosion of massive proportions. Might be fun to make that happen.

She finished her beer, and paid her tab. With a wave to Hannah she walked out of the bar. She waited until she was in her apartment before calling in. "Sonny seems to not like Elizabeth Webber very much."

"I want you carefully monitoring that situation." He told her. "Sonny cannot be allowed to harm Elizabeth. I'm not sure where the information I need is. So I need her fully functional until I get my hands on it. If you have no other choice simply remove Corinthos." It was funny that he was ordering the protection of the younger woman since he planned on killing her once she was no longer useful.

"I don't see Morgan letting that happen. Nor do I see Elizabeth's guard letting Sonny get that close." She reported. "I think I have a way to get a DNA sample. I'm going to try in a few days when she returns to work." It would require a bit of stealth, but it might work. Elizabeth had a quirk that would be most useful in this situation. She liked to chew on the top of her pens. Just the other day she dropped one into her purse, and while she was working her purse was in the employee area of Kelly's.

"Let me know if it works." He was anxious to get this information. DNA samples took some time to run, even expedited ones. If Elizabeth was who he needed, then getting her would take some planning and time. He was running low on patience, but simply reminded himself of the payday this promised. It might take longer than he wanted, but he was going to win in the end.

* * *

A/N Just wanted to let you guys know that I finished another full length story. Light drama/light humor/romance.

Thanks for the reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 12

"Elizabeth I am always amazed at how talented you are." Lois said looking at the canvases that were out for her to consider. She had started by going through all of the completed paintings to find those that would work. It didn't escape Lois that the number of finished works was larger than the last time she was here. Elizabeth didn't stick to one style but explored various ones, however the majority of pieces were abstracts. Which made them perfect as album art.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said blushing a bit. Art was her passion, and she was pleased with her paintings. However it was always thrilling when someone else thought they were good. "I'm considering showing some of my work again, at a gallery downtown. They have one night a month where anyone can come down and display their work." It was on a first come first serve basis, and each artist could only bring two things to display so that there was space for other folks. She had done it once and sold both pieces.

"I know the gallery you are talking about." Lois said giving a closer look to a canvas with blue, red, and orange. The colors were deeper in hue, L&B had an artist coming out with an instrumental jazz album and this would be perfect. She put the painting aside indicating she would take it. "I think that you are good enough to have your own show."

"I wouldn't even know how to go about arranging that." Elizabeth said on a small laugh. "I seriously doubt that just showing up and saying I have paintings can I please have a show will work."

"You should get an agent." Lois suggested. "Someone who knows how to negotiate on your behalf." She would offer her services, but she knew squat about how the art world worked.

"I'm not really in a financial situation where I can afford the retainer fee they would expect." Elizabeth told the older woman. "Besides experienced art agents aren't exactly setting up shop in Port Charles."

"Do you have a lawyer?" Lois asked putting another canvas aside. "They could probably do it for you."

Elizabeth just shook her head.

"Jason has a lawyer." Lois pointed out. She liked Diane very much. "I'd recommend Justus but he seems to have his hands full with Sonny." Lois was a bit worried about her friend. He seemed to be under the spell of that she devil he was dating. After he broke Brenda's heart by marrying Lily, for power and not love, Lois had been angry with him. But she still talked to him, then Carly entered the picture and Sonny became someone Lois didn't know. Or like. She would be thrilled when he finally had his fill of that gold digger. Lois had considered stopping by and trying to talk some sense into her childhood friend, but since she told Ned she was pregnant with their second child he asked her to stay away from the mob boss. She put aside another canvas.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask." Elizabeth would give it some thought. "So which ones?"

"I'll take all four." Lois said getting out her checkbook.

"I thought you only two artists ready to release music?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"That's right." Lois nodded. "I want the other two for the office."

"You don't have to do that." Elizabeth figured Lois was just buying them to be nice.

Lois laughed. "I want them. I just had the offices redone, and my walls are bare." She had finally gotten around to making the changes she talked about after she bought Brenda's shares of the business. One wall in her office was for industry things like platinum album awards, but the other was empty. The bigger canvas would look good in the lobby. "I don't feel that I have to buy them because I know you. If I didn't like them I wouldn't get them. So how much?"

"Two hundred-fifty each." Elizabeth would go with the same price Lois paid for the first two paintings. Half of all sales went right into her savings account. She wanted money there in case something happened so she would have a financial cushion. The rest went into her checking account for living expenses and art supplies. One thousand dollars would be a very nice deposit to split between the accounts.

"That one is bigger." Lois pointed to the canvas in question.

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment. "Two-fifty each for the smaller ones and five for the big one." Since it was twice as big.

"Deal." Lois said filling out the check. She just bet that when Elizabeth had her first show the prices were going to be a lot higher than that. "As always it's been a pleasure. Wrap them up, and I'll send one of the guys to pick them up this afternoon." Lois said concluding their business meeting.

"They'll be ready." Elizabeth promised showing her guest out. She locked the steel door because Francis would walk Lois to her car. He had stood out in the hall while they did business, even though both women said he didn't have to. Elizabeth thought that had gone well, she was whistling as she got out the brown parcel paper.

* * *

"Hello Jason." Diane said walking into her only client's office. "I also understand that congratulations are in order. Elizabeth is wonderful young lady." The attorney didn't know that the relationship was official when they went house hunting, although she suspected that was the case. She thought Elizabeth was along to give her opinion.

"Thanks." Jason had to smile thinking of his girl. "Have a seat." When she did he sat too. "Kurt is with you right?"

"He is waiting out front." Diane knew better than to go anywhere without her guard. She had been surprised when six months ago Francis assigned her protection. She still didn't know what that was about. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to buy this property." He said handing over a folder. Cody had found five locations that would be perfect for the ladies if they needed to leave Port Charles. Jason just had to pick the one he liked the best. It was another private island, five hours in the air from New York. Allan Island off the coast of Washington State would be perfect. Jason wanted the ladies as far from New York as he could get if they needed to leave. "I also need you to purchase a private plane for me."

"Okay." Diane would need to look up planes because she knew nothing about them. "Anything else?"

"I want to know what the steps are to have someone committed involuntarily." Jason told his attorney. If possible he wanted to do this legally if it became necessary.

"Sonny?" Diane knew she could speak freely with Jason.

"Yes." Jason replied.

"I will look into that. I do know that you need to be able to prove that he is in need of evaluation, and that he won't go on his own." Diane knew that meant confronting Sonny about his behavior. Something that would not be pleasant, and had the potential to be dangerous. The man did carry a gun, which was a rather scary thought. "The only other option is to wait until he does something to cause harm to another person, or a piece of property. Which would mean involving the police."

"Those are my only options?" Jason asked his attorney.

"Off the record." Diane would never admit to giving Jason this piece of advice. "You can kidnap him and force him to get treatment. I would recommend a facility out of the country. Are you sure there is something other than ego wrong with him?"

"The guys are saying for the last few months Sonny hasn't been acting like himself. So far this is still an internal issue, but I worry that other families will see him and think that we are vulnerable." Jason said thinking out loud. "That places everyone here in danger."

"Every single time I've seen Sonny lately he's had a drink in his hand. Could this issue be alcohol related?" Diane wanted to know.

"I have no clue. Sonny and I are not in the best place right now." Jason told the older woman. "We may never be close friends again, however I think we can be in a better place than we are at the moment. I don't want to have to hurt him if he is sick."

Diane felt for Jason, because while there was a chance that there was something wrong with his business partner there was also a chance this was just Sonny showing his true colors. She hadn't ever met anyone as self-absorbed as the Cuban mob boss. It was one of the reasons that she refused to work for him. "Have you considered speaking to Carly? She would be able to tell you if Sonny is acting odd at home."

Jason just frowned as he leaned back in his chair. "I'd rather not. For one thing I'm not sure she would tell me the truth. Sonny is her meal ticket at the moment. For another I really just don't want to talk to her." He admitted.

"Sorry to hear that, because she is definitely the place you need to start building your case. I would offer to go, but I know for a fact she won't talk to me." Diane couldn't blame him for not wanting to speak to Carly. "What about Courtney? Can she help you?"

"I've never even met her, so I don't know if I can trust her." Jason explained to his attorney.

"Could Elizabeth ask her? They do work together." Diane made another suggestion. "And yes I know you want Liz as far away from this situation as possible, but Jason you have to start looking for answers somewhere. Unless you plan to go with my unofficial advice."

Jason thought just snatching his partner was sounding better by the day. The only reason he was hesitating was because to take that action would ensure they would never be anything but enemies. "Let me think on it."

"Okay. Is there anything else that I can do for you?" She wanted to know.

"I need some things done for Elizabeth." Jason would move onto a happier topic.

"Name it." Diane said smiling.

"I need a bank account set up for her, credit cards issued in her name, and I may need you to go shopping with her." Jason listed the items.

"You want to pay me to shop with your girlfriend?" Diane asked laughing. "Elizabeth has very good taste, I don't think she needs me."

"She has amazing taste." Jason corrected. "She will also pass out at the price tags in most upscale boutiques." He said with a half-smile. She was also going to kill him when she learned about the money. "What she wears day to day is up to her, for business dinners I don't want her draining her bank account." Jason explained why he was asking.

"So you want to pay me to make sure she spends your money?" Diane just wanted to be clear. Jason nodded. "This may be the best job on the planet." She said smiling. "I would be happy to help, just let me know when. How much in the bank account?"

"Ten million for now." Jason told his lawyer. If something happened to him he wanted Elizabeth to be able to live in comfort for the rest of her life.

"Would you like to update your will?" Diane asked her client.

Jason gave some thought to his current situation. While at the moment things were quiet there was always the potential for that to change. He could walk into an ambush tomorrow. Sonny could succeed in bringing war to the area, Lorenzo Alcazar could do the same. If any of that happened Sonny would get all his business shares. Which would be a disaster. "Yes." Jason replied. "Leave the business to Francis. Everything personal to Elizabeth." Jason liked to keep things simple.

"It would be a conflict of interest for me to write up a will where my boyfriend is a primary benefactor." Diane pointed out.

"Fine, leave it to Johnny." Jason was fine either way. If Francis got the territory he would make O'Brien his second, and Jason knew Johnny was going to make Francis his second. So it didn't really matter which one of them was named in the will. "That will work out better because I don't think Francis wants to be in charge."

Diane just kept quiet, but she knew for a fact her boyfriend didn't want to be in charge. Especially not if he inherited Sonny as a partner.

"That's everything." Jason said wrapping up the meeting. "If I need anything else I will let you know."

"You have my number." Diane said standing which made her boss stand too. "Tell Elizabeth I said hello."

"I will." Jason said thinking about his girlfriend. "I'm heading out." He said after making a call. Cody would meet him downstairs, there was an errand Jason needed to run.

* * *

Carly was engaged in her favorite pastime, shopping. She had made a sizeable dent in the boutique at the Metro Court and was now shopping at Chloe Morgan. She really should tell the staff that Chloe was her best friend's cousin, then maybe she could get a discount. One of the perks of having Jason as her best friend was dropping his name. "Brown or red?" She said to herself holding up a pair of silk dresses. She already had more clothing than she could wear in a year, but never passed up an item she liked.

"Red." Came an accented male voice from behind her.

"Excuse me?" Carly said arching a brow. She had no idea who he was, but he was certainly handsome.

"You would look divine in the red dress." Lorenzo said smiling. He'd been watching Carly Benson for almost an hour now. She wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings which was a bad thing since she didn't have a guard anywhere in sight. According to his sources she had a habit of ditching them.

"You think?" Carly said giving him a sexy smile.

"I certainly do." He said smiling. "That dress is meant for nights out. Dining and dancing."

"I have a boyfriend." Carly told him with a smirk. He must be new to the area to not know who she was dating.

"I would be surprised if a stunning creature such as yourself didn't." He said laying it on thick. She wasn't at all his type. But she might be useful in getting close to Corinthos. Morgan wasn't of interest to Lorenzo, he knew that the blonde was aware that he was in the city. He would assume that Lorenzo was here to avenge Luis. Which wasn't even close to being true. Lorenzo was glad his brother was gone, that meant he could take over the family business. No his purpose was something much more personal, and only involved Sonny.

Carly smiled wider at that. He was certainly smooth she would give him that. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Lorenzo said smiling wider. "Get the red, who knows maybe I'll be lucky enough to see you in it."

"You never know." Carly said flirting back, before frowning. Looking through the display window she could see that Max had found her.

Lorenzo could see the guard in the mirror. "Enjoy your shopping." He didn't want Carly to know who he was just yet. "Maybe we'll run into one another again." He said before moving off.

"Ms. Benson." Max said walking up a few moments later. "Please don't disappear on me like that." He thought she was still in the dressing room at the other store. It would serve her right if someone snatched her. Max immediately felt guilty about that thought, he didn't like Carly but he didn't want her hurt.

"Sorry Max." She said batting her eyes at him before putting the brown dress back.

"Who were you talking to?" The man had been gone by the time Max walked over.

"Fashion consultant." Carly lied. "Let me pay for this and then we can go."

* * *

Jason pulled up in front of the gatehouse, and by the time he dismounted from his bike the door was swinging open. He smiled at his sister. "Hey Em."

"Hi Jase." She said stepping back so that he could come in. "Liz will be right out."

"Okay. Did her stuff come without any problems?" He asked taking off his jacket and hanging it up.

"A couple of hours ago. I helped her unpack and nothing was broken. Which shouldn't surprise you." Emily said sitting next to him on the couch. "So what are you plans for tonight? Do I need to make myself scarce?"

"If we want privacy we can go to her room, or to my house." Jason pointed out.

"Elizabeth said the new house is nice. And that it's big enough for a guest room." Emily said not even being subtle.

Jason just laughed at his sister. "Elizabeth is going shopping for furniture this weekend, after the house is set up to her liking you are more than welcome to come visit and stay the night."

"Why isn't she living there instead of here?" Emily was never shy about asking what she wanted to know.

"It's too soon for us to live together." Jason told his sister. It wasn't a lie, but he wasn't going to share that Elizabeth was nervous staying out there alone.

"Sorry I wasn't out here when you arrived." Elizabeth said coming over and when Jason leaned his head back she got his silent request for a kiss. She gave him one and then blushed at the fact that Em was grinning at them.

"It gave me a chance to visit with Em." Jason explained. "Want to go for a ride?"

"Of course." Elizabeth would never turn that offer down.

"Don't stay out too late you two." Emily called out being a smartass.

"I'll have her home by curfew." Jason said laughing. "Come on. Night Em."

"Night Jase." Emily said leaning back into the couch. Her brother and best friend. How perfect was that? Now all she had to do was find a guy of her own.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 13

They rode for almost an hour before Jason pulled up in front of the new house. Hand in hand they walked up to the front door and using his key he let them inside. In the hall he flipped a light switch so that they could see better. "The walls have been painted in every rooms except the kitchen. That room is still having work done at the moment." He explained. "The construction in the master suite is already complete."

Since she didn't request any changes she knew that the work was for security reasons. "When are you moving in?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Let's walk through so that you can make sure the colors are right." He said urging her forward as he set the alarm. "I moved in today." He said answering her question. "I'm using an inflatable mattress at the moment."

"You should have just purchased a bed." Elizabeth didn't want him uncomfortable waiting for her next day off.

"I can wait." Jason said shrugging. He could sleep pretty much anywhere and on anything. "I'm in one of the smaller rooms."

"On my lunch break tomorrow I will go to Wyndham's and pick out the bed for the master suite." She said as they moved through the downstairs rooms.

"I'm not staying in the master. I don't want to sleep there until we are both living here as a couple." Jason saw that room as their space. If by the time she moved in they weren't sleeping together he would still wait.

"I won't make you wait that long." Elizabeth promised.

"I didn't say that to rush you Elizabeth." Jason stopped her before she went to check the upstairs rooms. "I just want you to know why I'm staying where I am. When you are ready, you'll move in. Until then I hope you visit often. I know my sister in planning on being here a lot." He said laughing.

"Em was surprised that you bought a house. I think she doesn't see you that way." Elizabeth said peeking in all the second floor rooms before coming to the master.

"I didn't see myself that way before I had you. I think I would have lived in Jake's until the health department closed it." He said poking a bit of fun at himself. "I like the thought of putting down roots though. I want some place that is just ours." He needed that kind of oasis to keep him grounded and relaxed. "I think if I had moved into the Towers work would have slowly taken over my life." He was grateful to Johnny for speaking up.

They were outside the master suite. Elizabeth opened the door and together they stepped into the cool interior. Jason flipped the light switch and they both looked around. "This blue came out perfect." A pale and calming shade of the color. "I read that color can affect your mood and I wanted our room to be a relaxing space. I wanted to make it so that you could leave all your concerns at the door. I mean what's the point of lying down every night in a room where the walls are screaming at you. Red is a great color, but totally unsuited for sleeping. Now all I have to do is find the perfect furniture for us to use. I was thinking a really big bed would be the focal point of the room." The words were pouring out of her in one long ramble.

The smile on Jason's face got wider with each word his girlfriend spoke. It never ceased to amaze him how she did this without passing out. Instead of speaking he went over and placed his lips on hers. Since her mouth was open he took advantage of that and kissed her deeply. When he lifted his head her lips were swollen and her eyes a bit hazy. "I love the color of the room, and whatever furniture you pick will be fine." He was holding her tight.

"Okay." Elizabeth said calming down. She had no idea why she got so nervous suddenly. Actually that wasn't true. The second she walked into the room she was hit with the thought that she and Jason would be making love in this room. A fact that still made her nervous. Her doctor said nerves were good, they let you know when something was important. Making love with Jason was about as important as it got. She wanted him to like it, but even more than that she wanted to like it. No, she wanted to love it.

"I do like the idea of a big bed." Jason said letting his grin turn just a bit wicked. "Jersey sheets please."

He was holding her close and she could feel that he was hard against her belly. She could feel the nerves pushing against her control, and yes there was a part of her that wanted to run. The other part of her just kept saying that Jason would never hurt her. That was the voice she was choosing to listen to. "What color?"

She was tensing a bit in his arms and Jason wasn't sure if he should let her go, or keep his arms around her. There was no doubt in his mind that his girlfriend wanted to explore the physical part of their relationship. He had to let her lead a bit in this area, while at the same time he couldn't back down. Touching, and kissing her often would show Elizabeth that she was safe with him. Stopping when she said no would do the rest. "Blue." He answered before asking the question on his mind. "Should I let you go?"

She just shook her head no. "Any particular shade of blue?"

"Dark." Jason requested. When she blushed a bit he laughed. "Yes, like your eyes."

"I'll see what I can find." Elizabeth said leaning into him and relaxing.

"Want to go out to dinner next week?" Jason asked his girl. "Somewhere nice."

"I got invited to a birthday celebration next Friday." Elizabeth told him.

"Yeah? For whom?" Jason wanted to know.

"Courtney. Her roommate Hannah said they'll be hanging out at the house." Elizabeth said letting the sound of his heartbeat relax her.

"You don't sound all that excited about going." His hand started rubbing her back and she moved closer.

"I don't really like Hannah. I mean I've only talked with her a few times so I don't know her that well, but I don't want to either." Elizabeth looked up at him trying to find a better way to explain it. In his eyes she saw understanding.

"We can go out next Friday if you like." Jason offered her an out. He was already running Hannah, and this made him glad that he decided to do so. His girl had sharp instincts.

"It's not very adult to hide behind my boyfriend. I should just say that I don't want to go." Elizabeth was frowning some.

"You don't want Hannah to know you don't like her." Jason got that as well.

"Exactly. Courtney and I aren't so close that I'm worried she will choose Hannah over me. So that's not it." Elizabeth was having trouble finding the words to explain how she was feeling. "I just feel like to let her know I don't like her puts on her alert."

What Elizabeth was experiencing was the need to keep her enemies in in the dark about what she was feeling. To do so gave her the element of surprise if action had to be taken. Her survival instinct was hyper alert because of what she had lived through. He understood what she was feeling because he used that same survival tool in his job. It's what kept him alive. So he respected that. "I have no problem standing in front of you when it's needed. Just like I know you will protect me if the situation is reversed." That month in the studio proved that. "So next Friday night, I'll make reservations."

"Next Friday it is. I'll get a new dress." Elizabeth wanted something a bit sexy.

"I will pick you up at six-thirty." Jason said firming up their plans. He was excited to take her out on this first date. The night was going to be perfect. He wouldn't settle for anything else.

* * *

"Hello." AJ smiled at the blonde woman who was walking toward him. This was the first time since they started speaking to one another that he was coming across her without Michael.

"Hi." Courtney said smiling. "Kinda late for you to be out isn't it?" She asked joking.

"I'm generally in by seven, but I was feeling restless so I thought a walk would be nice. Where are you headed?" AJ wanted to know.

"Home." Courtney explained. "I worked a mid-shift at Kelly's. Why are you feeling restless? If you don't mind me asking." She thought he looked a bit sad too.

"Michael went back to the penthouse tonight." AJ hated these nights. It never got any easier to send his son back to Sonny's. So far AJ hadn't asked Leticia how things worked over there, he didn't want to put the woman in a bad spot. The day was coming though. AJ wanted his son full time, and the threat of being harmed by Sonny wasn't going to stop him.

"I'm sorry." Courtney said fiddling with the straps of her purse.

AJ didn't say anything right away. "Can I walk you home?"

"Sure." Courtney thought that would be nice. "So what are your plans for your evenings now that you have free time?"

"Work." AJ told her. "I work a lot when Michael isn't with me, so that I can slack off a bit when he is. I worry that if I don't keep busy that I'll start thinking too much. Which leads to me cataloging what is wrong with my life, which leads to me questioning what the point of it all is, and the next thing I know I have a drink in my hand. I hurt people when I drink. Jason being the worst case."

"It's good that you recognize the pattern. Some people never get that far." Courtney thought Sonny could learn something from AJ. People talked and she had learned that her brother never took responsibility for the lives he ruined. "How long have you been sober?" It might be a personal question but she wanted to know.

"Completely sober Twenty two months, eight days, six hours." He looked at his watch. "Fifteen minutes." He finished with a wry smile. "And counting."

"Congratulations." Courtney felt really proud of him for some reason. "That is something to be proud of."

"I don't want Michael to see me as drunk who is out of control. I want to be a dad he can be proud of." AJ told her. "But I didn't get sober for him, because that doesn't work. I got sober for me, because I want to be a better man."

Courtney was smiling wide. She knew that AJ was going to maintain his sobriety. "This is me."

"It's nice." AJ said looking at the house.

"My dad left it to me." Courtney told him. "I have a couple of roommates and its working out well." She didn't want to go in. Talking with him felt good. Only briefly did she worry about how Sonny would feel about this, but since he didn't run her life she let that thought go.

"Would you have dinner with me?" AJ was just going to go for it. He hadn't been out on a date since Keesha, which was before he got sober. Before now he just wasn't healthy enough to even consider a relationship.

"Can I ask you a question?" Courtney needed to have him answer this first.

"Go ahead." AJ told her.

"Are you asking me out to spite my brother? I know the two of you don't get along, not even close. According to gossip you can be ruthless when it comes to getting revenge. I don't want to pawn in some game." The funny thing was she suspected that Sonny wouldn't hesitate to use her to get to AJ if he thought it would work.

"My asking you out has nothing to do with Sonny. I asked Elizabeth about you." He admitted. "If you were close with Carly. She wouldn't talk about you behind your back." AJ didn't want to case a rift between the two women. "I was worried that maybe Sonny sent you. I'm really hoping he didn't."

"He didn't." Courtney quickly told him. "I can't stand Carly. You can ask me anything you want to know."

"I'll remember that." AJ liked that she was looking him in the eye when she answered. Having been a world class liar and manipulator he could spot it in others, she was being truthful. "You can ask me anything you want to know as well. So, dinner?"

"That sounds great." Courtney said accepting. "I'm off tomorrow night. We could go for Mexican. I like first dates to be relaxed and casual."

"I like relaxed, and Mexican." AJ would make reservations. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"The breakfast and lunch shift." Courtney replied. With Elizabeth so she could maybe ask her friend about AJ. "Pick me up around six."

"I'll be here." AJ promised. "I'll wait here until you are in for the night."

"Thanks. Night." Courtney waved and walked up to the house feeling really good.

* * *

"Can I come by and see you tomorrow night?" Jason asked walking Elizabeth to the door of the gatehouse.

"Absolutely." She said stopping and looking up at him. "Come by for dinner. I promise that Em won't cook."

"I'm not sure Em even knows how to use the stove." Jason said chuckling. "I can bring dinner."

"I'd like to cook for you." She said blushing. "Not soup."

"Thank you." Jason said leaning down and kissing her. It been over thirty minutes since he'd last done so. That was entirely too long in his book. "Go in, I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well." He said softly.

"Night." Elizabeth said walking inside as the butterflies in her stomach took flight. When Jason looked at her with his blue eyes it was all she could do to not melt on the spot. Peeking out the window she watched him get on his bike and ride away. Smiling she headed to her room, tonight she was going to have fantastic dreams, and they would all feature Jason.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 14

"I'm back." Courtney said coming out front and tying her apron around her waist. "Thanks for letting me take an early lunch."

"No problem." Elizabeth said looking over at her friend. "Did they have it?"

"They did." Courtney grinned. "In pink." It was a color she was suited to and she would look great in the new shirt on her date tonight with AJ. "I have a date." She confessed.

"I kinda guessed as much." Elizabeth said grinning. "Anyone I know."

"AJ." Courtney said quietly. "He's a good guy right? That's what I keep telling myself." She was nervous and in need of reassurance.

Elizabeth thought it was funny that two separate women had asked her for character references for guys this week. "I don't know him that well, but Em speaks highly of him. I know he's had some struggles and is doing better now."

"I've heard the rumors." Courtney fiddled with her order pad. "I can't hold his past against him. I was certainly no angel." She had at one point worked in a strip club so she had no right to judge. "I like the person he seems to be now." She still had a lot to learn about her date.

"I think that's fair." Elizabeth said before scanning the room. Both she and Courtney were inside today because it was threatening to rain. At the moment they only had a few tables. Nadine and two co-workers, Sabrina a student nurse and Ellie a lab tech, were at one table. Both Sabrina and Ellie were relatively new to the area, Ellie more so than the nurse, so Liz didn't know either woman well but they seemed nice. Lydia was eating alone at another table. Someone else Liz didn't know well. Penny had popped in on her day off to have lunch and get Elizabeth's answer about the party, Hannah was eating with her roommate. The only other person here right now was Francis who was sitting in the corner drinking coffee. "I think we'll be quiet today."

"Probably. It will be nice." Courtney looked at her friend. "We've been crazy busy this week."

"It will be nice." Elizabeth agreed. She didn't mind working hard, but a slow day once in a while was a gift. "I'm going shopping on my break as well."

"Don't rush back." Courtney could handle even busy days on her own.

"I'm just ordering some things." Elizabeth said wiping down the counter. She knew that showing up with one of Jason's guys meant that she wouldn't be kept waiting. If she had time she'd hit the supermarket and get the ingredients for dinner. Not that there was any rush because she could shop after work if necessary.

"I'll stock the back." Courtney said wanting to keep busy. From the kitchen area she could see out front, and would know when Elizabeth needed her.

"I can handle the floor." If it stayed this slow they'd have no restocking to do at the end of the shift, another gift Elizabeth thought to herself as she went to check on her customers.

* * *

With the diner being slow she wouldn't get a better chance than this. When Elizabeth came out with the coffee pot, while Courtney was taking an order, she stood up and walked to the bathroom. Checking to make sure she was alone she kept going until she came to the small room in the back for employees. Slowly she opened it and grinned when she saw it was empty.

Elizabeth's jacket and purse were hanging not far from the door. Opening the bag she smiled wider, right there was a chewed up pen. She pulled it out and dropped it into the plastic bag she extracted from her pocket. Since she was here she rifled through the bag a bit and found nothing else useful. Elizabeth didn't keep her wallet or phone in her bag, which was smart. Her jacket pockets were empty as well.

Job done she again cautiously opened the break room door and slipped back into the hall. One stop at the ladies room and she was back at her table. She finished lunch, put money on the table, and walked out of the diner. She would have something good to report at her check in. Her boss would be pleased.

* * *

Jason kept telling himself to maintain control as he rode the elevator up to the penthouse level of the Towers. Talking with Carly wasn't something he wanted to do, but after speaking with Diane yesterday Jason knew it needed to happen. He had jumped to the conclusion that Sonny needed medical help, and that might still be true, but the fact that his partner might have a drinking problem never entered Jason's brain. Maybe that was because he never saw Sonny drunk. If that was the case he would still need treatment, and this was the first step to finding out what form that would come in.

He nodded to the guard who knocked. "Jason is here to see you." Freddie announced.

Carly had to smile at that, she knew he wouldn't stay away for long. "Send him in." She was grinning as she walked over for a hug. "I knew you would come."

"Stop right there." Jason said before she got any closer. "This isn't a social call."

Carly frowned and put her hand on her hip. "What does that mean?"

"It means we aren't friends, and my showing up here today has nothing to do with you. I need to ask you about Sonny." Jason said setting the blonde woman straight.

Carly pouted a bit. So he was still angry. "What do you want to know?" If she answered his questions he would owe her one.

"Has Sonny been acting off here at the penthouse? When the two of you are alone?" Jason got right down to business.

Immediately Carly thought about how Sonny had snapped at her just the other night. And how they had been ordering barware a lot lately because he was destroying it during his temper tantrums. "What do you mean?" She asked playing dumb.

"Has he been having mood swings, or blanking out?" Jason asked being specific.

"Mood swings, really Jason." Carly said giving him attitude. There was no way she was letting him take Sonny away. She needed his money to hire a good attorney for when AJ decided to go back to court. Or for Sonny to make AJ disappear if it looked like he was going to win the case. "Of course he's having mood swings. You return from South America and will barely speak to either of us. Plus you take over his territory. Do you really see Sonny handling either of those things well?" Carly would go with the obvious. "Just because Elizabeth thinks she is too good for us, all of a sudden you are shutting us out."

"Elizabeth doesn't have a thing to do with the changes, but it's just like you to shift the blame. You and Sonny were screwing around behind my back, and I'm just supposed to let that go? I have no intention of renewing our friendship. As for business it has nothing to do with what the two of you did, Sonny is making bad decisions and others are starting to notice that." Jason laid it out for her. She was lying, but a judge would take her word over his since she lived with Sonny day in and day out. Done Jason headed for the door, he wouldn't get the answers he was seeking from Carly.

"Jason." Carly said just resisting the urge to stomp her foot.

"What?" He stopped and looked at her.

"Aren't you going to ask about Michael?" Carly used Jason's love of her son to keep him close.

"I just saw Michael at the mansion." Jason let her know.

"At the mansion, since when do you go there?" Carly said narrowing her eyes. "Let me guess they love your precious muffin? Figures." The Quartermaines hated her, but Elizabeth was apparently what they wanted in a girlfriend for Jason. But if he was close with AJ again, there was no way he would help her keep Michael away from the rest of his family. Which was bad. In fact with him angry at her Jason might side with his family out of spite. Which was really bad.

Jason just pinned her to the spot with a steely gaze before turning and walking out of the penthouse. Picking her up at Jake's was one of the biggest mistakes of his life. She came between him and Robin, and she cost Lily her life. Carly was toxic, and her sleeping with Sonny was the best thing that ever happened to Jason. It enabled him to see her clearly, and to walk away. She wasn't going to get a chance to get close to him again.

* * *

"This shouldn't take long Francis." Elizabeth said as they entered the department store.

"Take your time." Francis told his charge.

"I only get a thirty minute break so taking my time won't happen." Elizabeth said laughing. "You've seen me shop."

Francis just laughed. Elizabeth loved to browse and let her imagination run wild with the items in front her of. Rarely did she actually buy anything though. He knew that was because of her monetary situation. Honestly he didn't see her becoming a person who shopped a lot just because Jason was now footing the bill.

"I'm going to get three bedroom sets, how do I have them delivered?" She didn't think Jason wanted strangers in the house.

"I'll give you the address to the warehouse." Francis informed her. "The items can be dropped off there, and one of our crews will handle delivery to the house." He explained how they did things.

"Alright." Elizabeth said rummaging through her purse as they rode the escalator up. "I've lost another pen." She muttered to herself. "I swear Francis they open my purse and jump out."

He laughed again as he handed her one of his. "Don't chew that."

"I'm getting better." Elizabeth said smiling. The chewing was a nervous habit. "I've stop chewing the tips of my brushes." Instead she chewed gum while painting. The next step was to ditch that and stop the nibbling period.

She did a quick walk through of the displays and called over a clerk. She got three beds, six nightstands, and three armoires since all the rooms had large closets she wouldn't need any other furniture. Then they headed to the linen department where sheets and blankets were purchased. The final stop was to get pillows.

"That may be a new personal record." Francis said as they walked out of the store and headed back to Kelly's. "How come you only got three beds?"

"I want something special for the master suite." Elizabeth explained. "Shoot. I forgot to get towels." They didn't have time to go back.

"After work." Francis told her.

"I still need to go to the supermarket." Elizabeth sent him an apologetic look.

"Its fine kid." Francis chuckled.

They turned the corner and ran into Carly. 'Great.' Elizabeth said to herself. She went long stretches without seeing the harpy or Sonny, which was just how Liz liked it.

"Well, if isn't Princess Purity in all her glory." Carly snarked. She had left the penthouse shortly after Jason's visit. Shopping helped her relax, and being mean to Max should have helped her temper but it didn't. So she would take the anger she was feeling out on its rightful target.

"Carly." Elizabeth said in a nonplussed tone. She was going to try not to hit her, because Jason didn't need that. "Did you want something?"

"You far away from Jason." Carly didn't bother to beat around the bush. "You don't belong in our world. You can't handle it."

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes. "Do you have anything new to say, because we've been over this ground before?" For the last year in fact. Carly was like a broken record. It was getting old. "No, okay then." Elizabeth stepped forward, but the other woman wouldn't move.

"I'm not done with you." Carly said pushing Elizabeth back.

Both Francis and Max moved forward, but she waved them off. "I have this." Elizabeth assured the two guards.

Max pulled his phone out and walked a few steps away. "If you hurry down to the docks you can see Elizabeth hand Carly her ass."

"Seriously?" Johnny said grinning. He hadn't seen the young woman since his return. Plus he was always up for Carly being humiliated. "I'm on my way."

Hanging up Max went back to where the two women were standing.

"I need to get back to work, I don't have time for this." Elizabeth was really trying.

"That right there should let you know you don't mean anything to Jason. If he really cared about you he'd just give you a bank account." Carly smirked.

"I have marketable skills unlike you. I also have pride. I'm not with Jason for his money. Women who trade sex for money are prostitutes, or gold diggers." Elizabeth shot back. "Which label do you prefer?"

"You bitch." Carly said striking and out smacking Elizabeth.

The petite brunette didn't hesitate, her left hand shot out grabbing Carly's right one. Since the older woman hit her first anything that happened now would be self-defense. Elizabeth's right hand came up and covered Carly's twisting it and causing the other woman to shout in pain as she dropped to her knees.

"All I need to do is twist a little more and the bones in your wrist will snap like a twig. As it is you're going to have a nasty sprain." Elizabeth said getting right in Carly's face. "If you ever put your hands on me again Carly, I won't stop. I'll break your arm, and as many other bones as I can before they pull me off you. This is your only warning." Elizabeth said letting the other woman go. She went to walk past her and Carly reached out her sore hand and tried to trip her. Elizabeth side stepped and raised her foot stomping down hard, which made Carly scream in pain. "You just don't learn do you? Now your hand is broken." Probably the wrist too. "Run home and tell Sonny I kicked your ass. Because we both know that is what you are going to do."

Elizabeth turned and saw Johnny. "Hey." She grinned like Carly wasn't sitting on the ground behind her wailing. "Welcome home."

"Best home coming ever, I'll walk you and Francis back to the diner." Johnny said nodding to Max, who was helping Carly to her feet. The big guard was trying not to smirk and failing miserably.

"So how have you been?" Elizabeth asked putting the confrontation out of her mind. Francis would call Jason.

"I'll tell you over a cup of coffee." Johnny said holding the door open. He missed his friend, it would be good to catch up.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 15

When Angie called to say Sonny was in the outer office Jason said it was fine for him to come back. He had been expecting his partner since Francis called to report the confrontation between Elizabeth and Carly. You could clearly hear the pride in the older man's tone. Jason had been smiling too when he hung up, at some point he was going to need to get a demonstration from his girl of her new skills.

"That bitch you are dating attacked Carly." Sonny said not bothering with a greeting.

Jason grabbed Sonny by the jacket and slammed him into the wall. "Her name is Elizabeth. Call her anything else and you'll regret it." He said getting in his partner's face before letting him go.

Sonny ignored the warning as he straightened his clothes. "Carly is home with a broken hand." He left out the part about her demanding to see Jason.

"Carly should have kept her hands to herself. I have two witnesses who will say she hit Elizabeth first." Jason set the record straight.

"Max will say what I tell him to." Sonny knew Francis would side with Elizabeth, he was another turn coat.

"I wasn't talking about Max." Jason said sitting down, and not offering Sonny a seat. Jason wouldn't put Max in a position to rat out his charge. Johnny on the other hand would only be too happy to give the police a statement, he hated Carly with a passion. "If Carly would like to file charges I suggest you warn Justus that she'll be getting arrested as well." During this exchange Jason was carefully watching his partner, Sonny was pissed but holding onto his temper. So maybe Diane's theory was correct.

Sonny was struggling to maintain control. Jason would pay for touching him. He wanted to rage and throw things. Actually what he wanted to do was pull out his gun and put a bullet between Jason's eyes. The urge to hurt the snide younger man was growing with each passing minute. He had sat down during their meeting, a blatant sign of disrespect. Everyday Jason grew more comfortable with his new found power, and Sonny was looking forward to the day he took that away.

"Elizabeth has no need to seek Carly out. Your girlfriend is the one who took it too far." Jason reminded Sonny. "She went after Elizabeth on a public street, where anyone could see them. Considering that the PCPD likes to take any opportunity to haul us both downtown she should know better." Somehow Taggert would find a way to use the altercation between the two women to drag as many people as he could downtown. The surly detective never wasted an opportunity. Luckily no one else was around at the time of the fight. "Carly keeps claiming that Elizabeth isn't suited to this life, but I think that better describes your girlfriend than mine."

Sonny thought Elizabeth was too weak to be with Jason, her neediness was no doubt behind most of the changes that were taking place. That and Jason's greed. However just lately Sonny had begun to wonder about Carly as well. She was too impulsive at times. He needed a woman who maintained control. Maybe Hannah would be a better fit. He needed to find out.

"Anything else?" Jason asked picking up his pen. "If not I'm busy."

Sonny didn't say another word but turned and stormed from the office before he did something impulsive. If he pulled his gun Jason would drop him before it cleared the holster, whatever he did to the younger man needed to be a surprise. His day was coming. Sonny kept holding onto that thought.

Jason just watched him go, and tried once more to figure out what was wrong with his former friend.

* * *

Johnny was sitting at a table in Kelly's with Francis. They were both watching Elizabeth and Courtney work. Johnny had sat at the counter for a bit catching up with his young friend, and watching the bruise on her face bloom. Jason was going to be pissed about that. "She did good." The Irishman commented.

Francis just nodded. "She was nervous when we first started, and I had to take things slow. Once I completely earned her trust the training went smoothly. She spent a lot of time throwing Kyle around." He said grinning.

"Kyle is huge." Johnny said with respect. The younger guard was also very good at hand to hand.

"He is, but she's really fast, and smart. Plus she has no problem cheating to win." Francis said watching Elizabeth move around the tables. He also knew she had a reason to work as hard as she did. Liz never wanted to be a victim again. He didn't know exactly what had happened to her, but he knew it was life changing. Francis had taught her everything he could, but hand to hand only did so much. None of the moves he showed her would stop a bullet. "She could use a driving lesson."

"I can handle that." Johnny trained all the organizations drivers when he was here. "Can she drive at all?"

"No." Francis told his friend.

"Good, I won't have to correct any bad habits. I'll check with Jason first. Liz do any firearms training?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Basic training, enough to stay safe. I'd rather work on her being the weapon." Francis knew Johnny would understand.

"You think Sonny's been to see Jason yet?" Johnny figured Carly was going to spin this to make herself the victim.

"More than likely. Which means things between our bosses are going to get worse. I honestly think Carly going away would make things better. That and Sonny admitting he's got a problem." Francis said taking a drink of his coffee.

"I don't see either one of those things happening." Johnny said shaking his head. "Carly is angling for a ring, and Sonny is invincible in his own mind. Honestly I don't think there is anything wrong with him other than his ego. They are the worst possible match for each other."

"She's not a good match for anyone." Francis replied. "At least Jason shook her loose."

"What is your opinion of Sonny's sister?" Johnny wanted to know.

"She seems fine." Francis said looking over at the blonde. "She doesn't like Sonny or Carly, and is trying to hide that fact, which is a point in Courtney's favor."

"You don't trust her though." Johnny could hear that in his friend's voice.

"I don't know her." Francis trusted very few people upon first meeting them. That kind of cautiousness was a byproduct of the job. "So far there is nothing to raise any red flags. She turned down a guard."

"Could be to keep a secret hidden." Johnny said watching Courtney as well. "Or it could be that she doesn't want someone following her around because it creeps her out."

"Haven't figured out which one yet." Francis wasn't getting any weird vibes from Courtney, but he wasn't ready to completely relax around her. He finished his coffee and stood as Elizabeth came over. "Done."

"I am." Elizabeth had her jacket and purse. She had come in first today so now that Tammy was here she could leave. "I need to get towels and my ingredients for dinner."

"We can do both before heading back to the gatehouse." Francis assured her.

"You coming?" Elizabeth asked Johnny as they walked out of the diner.

"Absolutely." Johnny grinned. "My cupboards are bare so I could stand to do some shopping. We can chat more."

"Okay." Elizabeth grinned as she got into Francis's SUV. "Wyndham's first then the grocery store."

"I'll be right behind you." Johnny said heading to his car.

* * *

From her window she snapped a few more pictures. So Elizabeth was close with O'Brien as well. That could add another wrinkle. He was just as lethal as Morgan and Corelli. Still when the time came he wouldn't be an issue. She was positive about that. Looking down at her watch she saw that she needed to get going. She did have a job here, as a cover. With Elizabeth's shift ending she wanted to check in so she took a break. It was time to get back to work.

* * *

"What did Jason say?" Carly stood up from the couch. Her hand was in a cast. That little bitch had broken quite a few bones as well as tearing a tendon in her wrist.

"Stay away from Elizabeth." Sonny barked out.

"She attacked me." Carly told him once more.

"No she didn't." Sonny didn't want to believe Jason, but he knew how Carly behaved. "You caused this. If you don't want to end up arrested for assault then behave."

"Arrested. Since when do we involve the police?" Carly asked shocked. "We always handle matters in house. I'll go talk to Jason myself." She said heading for the door.

"You will stay away from Jason." Sonny said stepping into her path and stopping her. "Is that why you did this?" He asked in a menacing tone. "Did you get hurt on purpose so you could run to Jason and turn on the tears? What are you expecting him to do Carly? Do you think he'll dump Elizabeth so he can take care of you?"

Carly looked into the cold dark eyes of her boyfriend and felt a sliver of fear. Rage glittered in his eyes, but it didn't keep her from answering. "Jason always protects me." She answered.

"Jason doesn't give two fucks about you Carly." Sonny snarled. "If you want to stay in my bed, and not get your ass tossed out on the street, you will keep your distance from him."

"You don't own me Sonny." Carly said with not a lot of heat.

"Yes I do. You came to me Carly, you wanted to be in my bed because you felt Jason wasn't paying you enough attention. Don't ever forget that. Jason won't." Sonny reminded her. "You're nothing without me. You wouldn't even have your son if it wasn't for the lawyer I hired." Justus had declined to represent Carly against his cousin. "I own you." Sonny said advancing on her.

Carly took a step back and swallowed hard.

"If I hear you say Jason's name one more time you will regret it." Sonny said leveling his threat.

Just then the door opened and Lydia came in. "I have the pain pills."

Sonny turned and looked at the nanny before looking back at Carly with no warmth in his eyes. "I'm going out."

"When will you be back?" Carly wanted to know. She was happy that he was leaving.

"When I feel like it." Sonny said walking out the door.

"Did you want a pain pill?" Lydia asked wondering what she had walked in on.

"Yeah." Carly said still looking at the door. Sonny was getting worse, which meant that if she was going to make a move against AJ she needed to do it soon. She also needed to get Jason to come around, because she was thinking she was going to need protection. Unless…an idea started to take root. One that would give her everything she needed. She just had to figure out how to make it work.

"I'll get you some water." Lydia said walking into the kitchen.

Carly sat on the couch to think.

* * *

"Elizabeth? Em?" Jason called out as he walked into the gatehouse.

"I'm back here." Elizabeth yelled.

Jason walked in and grinned at the sight that greeted him. His girlfriend was standing at the stove, wearing a frilly apron stirring a pot of sauce. "We are having pasta?"

"Yes. I'm making my grandfather's sauce. Its one of the first things I learned to cook from scratch." Elizabeth grinned. "I think you will like it." She put the lid on the pot and turned down the heat. "I wasn't expecting you this early." It wasn't even five yet.

"I wanted to come check on you." Jason said walking across the room and gently cupped her face. Lightly he let his lips move over the bruise on her cheek.

"It's not that bad. I'm pale so it looks worse than it is." Elizabeth said downplaying the injury. "I can cover it with makeup and in a few days it will be gone." Carly didn't hit that hard.

"Francis said you handled the situation well." Jason said pulling Elizabeth close and holding her tight.

"I probably should have let him step in, but honestly I have been wanting a crack at Carly since before you left." Elizabeth said laughing. "Did she not take self-defense training with the guys?"

"No." Jason said looking down at the petite woman in his arms. "She didn't see a need. I'm glad you did."

"It gave me a lot of confidence. So if you want to finally get into that bar fight, just let me know." Elizabeth looked up and smiled wider. Jason had been the one to start her training, and the bar fight was a running joke between them. "Johnny said he would teach me to drive."

Jason just nodded as he drowned in her big blue eyes. "He called and told me. We need to go car shopping."

"Why, can't I use one of the SUV's?" Elizabeth said starting to lose her train of thought. Being close to Jason often had that effect on her.

"You should train in the car you will be driving most often. Which will not be a company vehicle. But you will learn how to handle Francis's car just in case." Johnny would teach Liz everything she might need to know. "Enough work talk." Jason said before covering her mouth with his. She moaned and opened to him and he took her invitation. He pulled her closer and fisted his fingers in her hair to hold her still. He was considering backing her into the wall and really getting hands on when Em interrupted them.

"Hey - oops." Emily said laughing at the doorway to the kitchen. "Sorry."

Jason glared at his sister as he tried to even out his breathing.

"Hi Em." Elizabeth said blushing bright.

"We need to get some neckties." Emily said grinning. "That way I will know to just head up to the mansion."

"You live here too. Jason and I will control ourselves in public areas." Elizabeth said straightening her hair. "I do have a room."

"What happened to your face?" Emily said rushing over and pushing Jason out of the way.

"Carly." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes.

"Tell me she looks worse." Emily requested as Jason snorted behind her.

"Carly's hand is broken." He answered for Elizabeth.

"You go Liz !" Emily held her hand up for a high five, which her friend delivered. "I would have loved to have been there. Next time call me. Did you have your face looked at?"

"It isn't that bad." Elizabeth said stirring the sauce.

"After dinner we'll go up to the house and have pictures taken. That way if Carly decides to press charges you'll have proof of what she did. My mom will do the exam." Emily knew having Alan do it would make Liz uncomfortable. "That way its official."

"How do you know I didn't hit her first?" Elizabeth asked grinning.

"You are smart, she isn't." Emily said getting down the plates. "Set the table." She told Jason. "What can I do to help with dinner?"

"Maybe we wanted to eat alone." Jason said just to irritate his sister.

"You would be at your place then." Emily said sticking out her tongue which made Elizabeth laugh.

"There is enough for all of us." Elizabeth promised her friend. "Jason and I can be alone on the bike ride we take after dinner. I'm injured and have earned it." She said grinning.

"More like you are the conquering hero and the ride is your victory lap." Jason said putting down the plates.

"Whatever works." Elizabeth didn't care she just wanted to go for a ride. "Emily grab the spaghetti." Liz instructed as she set about finishing dinner.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 16

"I could live to be one hundred and flying around curves on the back of your bike will never get old." Elizabeth said grinning and handing Jason her helmet. She also took off her jacket because the night was warm.

"I'm not sure I will still be able to drive the bike at such an advanced age." He said playing along. "Unless you plan on trading me in at some point." He teased.

"I would never trade you in." Elizabeth said grinning. "Maybe I'll just have a bike boy on the side." His frown made her laugh. "I'm just kidding. Would you like to go for a walk?" It was bright enough that they could do so safely.

"No." Jason reached in one of the saddlebags and removed a blanket. "This is the last time we can come out here for a couple of months." He told her spreading out the colorful fabric. "The conservation group will start introducing the wildlife they want to boost the numbers of next week."

"What are they bringing?" Elizabeth asked sitting down.

"Mostly birds, and some small ground animals. Nothing dangerous, and they will mostly stick to the woods." Jason joined his girl on the blanket sitting behind her so that she was between his legs.

"They want them to have a chance to settle undisturbed?" She guessed.

"Yeah, they will have some college students out here keeping watch for school credit. After I get the all clear we can come back, maybe you'll find something to sketch." He said pulling her closer and letting her vanilla scent calm him.

"Speaking of sketching, do you think Diane would help me with something?" Elizabeth had been thinking on this since her talk with Lois.

"Sure, what did you need? Or is it private?" Jason would respect her wishes if she didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm thinking of selling some of my paintings. I'd like to see if I could get a show at a local gallery." Elizabeth admitted quietly. It was a big step to admit this out loud.

"I know you could get your own showing." Jason had every confidence in his girl's talent. "Do you need her to negotiate for you?"

"Yes, or maybe recommend someone who can." Elizabeth said looking up at him and smiling. Having him believe in her made her feel incredible.

"You can call her when you are ready." Jason had already worked it out with the attorney that she would help any of his family and friends if they needed it.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said leaning back into her guy. "Will you come if I get a showing?"

"I'll be the first one there." He promised her. Jason looked down and his girl looked so soft and pretty in his arms that he had to kiss her.

Elizabeth moaned softly as Jason's tongue swiped across her lower lip seeking permission for a deeper kiss. She turned slightly and wrapped her arms around his waist. When his fingers tightened in her hair she tried to move even closer. She pulled back and turned completely so that she was on her knees in front of him before pulling his mouth back to hers for a more demanding kiss.

Jason let his hands slide down her side, mapping her curves as his tongue dueled with hers for control of the kiss. When he reached her knees he pulled until she moved so that they were on either side of his hips and she was sitting in his lap. When he felt her hands push against his shoulder he pulled back. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Would you take off your shirt for me?" She asked shyly. "I'd like to see you, and touch you." When she finished she was chewing on her lower lip. It wasn't that she hadn't ever seen a man's naked chest before, she'd seen Jason without his shirt, but that was different. She was caring for him, and the other times had been in art classes. This was a more intimate moment and she wanted her hands on him with nothing in the way.

Jason didn't say anything but simply pulled the cotton over his head. He kept his eyes on hers as he guided her hands back to his skin. He placed his hands on her hips needing the contact, and waited for her to be ready. He figured it would be like this for the most part. Him taking a step first so that she was more comfortable with their growing physical relationship.

She didn't move her hands right away but instead let Jason's warmth sink into her palms. She was trembling a bit, and she knew he could feel that, but it wasn't fear. She was safe here with him. Her thumbs moved first sweeping across the firm skin, before she let her fingers glide over him. "Do you like that?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." Jason said in a voice gone gruff with his arousal. He was hard as a spike, and he was glad that Elizabeth hadn't scooted forward when he moved her knees. He didn't want to frighten her, because she would stop touching him.

"I like the way you feel under my hands. Your skin is soft, but firm." She let her fingertips caress his abs. "Your body is amazing." She told him smiling. "I thought so when you were staying in my studio. I wanted to tell you, but with everything that was going on with Sonny and Carly I didn't. I also didn't want you to think that I was taking advantage of the situation."

Jason just smiled. "I wanted you to touch me. Which was surprising because I'm not really much for being touched normally." He could admit that. Em and his grandmother were the only ones before Elizabeth he let touch him without pulling away. "Every time you touched me I felt better. Like I wasn't alone." Jason brushed a stray hair back. "We could have saved ourselves a lot of time if one of us had spoken up."

"I think things happened the way they were supposed to." Elizabeth said as her hands moved across his shoulders. "I think we both needed the time apart to be ready for this. You had just broken up with Carly, and I was still grieving for Lucky. I enjoyed our phone calls." She told him. "You have a very sexy phone voice."

Jason actually blushed a bit. "I don't think anyone has ever said that to me before."

"You generally only talk to the guys on the phone, so that makes sense." She said smiling.

"You are very sexy on the phone yourself." Jason said before leaning in and kissing her. After every phone call he would need to take a shower and give himself some relief. "Those phone calls were the highlight of my day."

"I'm glad you came back, uninjured." Elizabeth said moving a little closer. She didn't want to stop touching him. In the back of her mind she started to wonder what it would feel like to have his hands on her skin. She wasn't there yet, but hopefully soon.

"I had a reason to be careful." He said cupping her uninjured cheek and letting his thumb move over the soft skin. "I'll always do my best to stay safe so I can come home to you." He promised.

Elizabeth leaned forward and covered his mouth with hers. They had done enough talking for the night.

* * *

Johnny was feeling restless. Normally he'd call up one of the guys and they would hang out. However all his friends had ladies these days. Francis had Diane, Jason had Liz, Max had Leticia, Marco had Angie, and Cody had Lainey. Not that Johnny begrudged his friends some happiness, if anything he was jealous because he didn't have anyone steady. Needing to get out he headed over to Jake's to shoot some pool.

He parked, and activated the alarm although no one would steal his car. The bright orange paint job would announce to anyone around exactly who the vehicle belonged, and anyone who didn't know would regret touching it. He walked through the door and wondered if maybe someone wasn't looking out for him. Sitting at the bar was Nadine Crowell. "What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked walking over.

"Cutting loose." Nadine said smiling. She liked Jake's something her coworkers didn't understand. She didn't mention that part of the appeal was that they weren't going to show up. While she had a good number of friends at work sometimes she wanted to talk about something other than medical procedures. Not that anyone ever picked her up at the dive bar. Mostly she got left alone, she figured it was because she didn't really fit in. Just looking at her you could tell she wasn't a one night stand kind of woman. "Us good girls all have a secret bad side." She said smiling. "If we don't let it out every few weeks we explode."

"May I sit?" He pointed to the stool.

"Absolutely." She liked that he asked. "Beer?"

"Sure." Johnny couldn't remember the last time a woman bought him a drink. "Next round is on me."

"Okay. It will be my last, just so you know." Nadine told him as she signaled to the bartender and pointed to Johnny. She didn't drink more than she could handle. Two beers over the course of a few hours was her limit if she was driving.

"Do you play pool?" Johnny tilted his head to the empty tables.

"I certainly do." Nadine was pretty good at the game having played a lot in college. Her sorority house had a table. "Is there a waiting list?" She hadn't ever played here. Mostly she came in had a beer or two and left.

"Not for the table in the back." Johnny said grabbing his bottle. That table was the one Jason always used so Jake made sure it was always available. The only folks who could use it if he wasn't here were the Corinthos Morgan guys. "Would you like to break?"

"Let's flip for it." Nadine pulled a quarter from her pocket and showed him both sides so he knew it was fair. "Call it in the air."

"Heads." Johnny said and watched the coin fall to the green velvet. "Tails, you first."

"I'll take solids." Nadine said putting down her beer, and reaching for a cue. "I can trust you right?" She asked looking him in the eye. "I will need to study the table for my shots, you won't mess with my drink while I'm distracted right?"

"You have my word." Johnny leaned back on his stool and watched her. "Did that happen to you?" He had ask after that.

"No, my sister." Nadine said taking her first shot. Which was quickly followed by her second. She left it at that, thinking on how that night affected her sister was a mood killer.

"How do you know you can trust I'll keep my word?" Johnny wanted to know. They'd only had a few conversations nothing that would really lend him much credibility. So he was wondering why she was okay with him saying he would behave.

"Elizabeth said you are a good guy. She doesn't trust easily, so her seal of approval means a lot." Nadine said giving him a grin as she sank her fourth ball. She swore low when she missed her fifth. "You're up." She said walking over to where she put her beer.

Johnny was grinning as he lined up his first shot. He would need to thank his friend. He sank three balls and missed his fourth shot. "Back to you. So now that I have a character reference will you have dinner with me?"

Nadine smiled wide. "Sure will." She said sinking the remainder of her balls. "My game. Wanna play again?"

Johnny just laughed. "It's a good thing we weren't playing for money." He liked a woman who could hold her own in a conversation and in pool. "I'm off on Thursday."

"Really, I guess it's just kismet. I'm off too." Nadine said watching him rack the balls. Not on call, but like tonight an honest to gosh night off. She got one a week, two if she was lucky, and spending it with Johnny would be nice. Or she hoped it would. Reaching into her wallet she pulled out a card, and grabbed one of the pencils that was around for keeping score. "Here's my number. I have a stressful job, so I like to have fun on my nights off. Nothing too wild, but you won't need a tie." She put her personal cell phone number on the back of the card.

Johnny gave her one of his cards as well. He thought it was funny when Jason handed them out a few years back. Johnny rarely actually gave them out but tonight it was coming in handy. "You planning the date?"

"Johnathan O'Brien, Security Consultant." Nadine said grinning. "Nope, you are. I'll be ready by six, don't be late when you pick me up." She knew he wouldn't have any trouble finding out where she lived.

"Trust me I will be on time." Johnny assured her. "You won, so you get to break."

Nadine grinned and lined up her shot.

* * *

Sonny sat at his private table in the No Name, and when Hannah took her break he requested she join him. "This could make me an outcast among my fellow employees." She pointed out. Several other waitress were giving her attitude already. When Sonny came in most of the female staff tried to get his attention, so him giving it to her was wrinkling some feathers.

"If anyone gives you a hard time let Joe know." Sonny said taking in the brunette. "What time is your shift over?"

Hannah managed not to smile. When she first came to Port Charles she had no idea how she was going to get the mob boss's attention. Ending up as his sister's roommate was a stroke of luck. The invite to the penthouse to dinner because Courtney didn't want to be alone with her brother and his bitchy girlfriend was an unexpected opening. Now Sonny was giving her another. "I don't perform for crowds." Hannah told him.

"What does that mean?" Sonny asked frowning. His night was going badly enough he didn't want to hear no.

"It means you have guys following you around, watching your every move." Hannah shrugged. "That's not my thing."

"Comes with the territory." Sonny told her.

"Too bad." Hannah said dangling the promise of sex in front of him.

Sonny was surprised that was her objection. Most of the women he bedded mentioned Carly as the initial obstacle. One he always found a way around. Usually a sparkling gift or two melted any resistance. His having guards was a problem he hadn't seen coming. "If I didn't have the guys following me?" He wanted to know.

"Then something could be arranged. I assume your girlfriend won't be an issue. I don't want her coming down here screaming in my face." Hannah told him.

"Don't worry about Carly." Sonny said sipping his scotch. "Give me some time to work something out." He wasn't versed in ditching the guys like his girlfriend was. Even if he was Marco would be hard to shake.

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere." Hannah said smiling. No she had a job to finish, and fat paycheck to collect. Sonny was making it too easy. After her job was completed she was leaving Port Charles and never looking back.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 17

"So can I ask how the date went?" Elizabeth asked since she and Courtney were alone. Her friend had been grinning all morning. They hadn't worked together in a few days so now was a good time to catch up.

"Fantastic." Courtney said smiling wider. "AJ is really interesting. " She had been surprised how well they connected with one another. "He asked me out again."

"Way to go." Elizabeth was happy for Courtney. "When and where?"

"This coming Friday, and somewhere dressy. So I need to do more shopping on my next day off." Courtney wanted to wow him. "Now all I have to do is figure out how to tell my brother. Because that is going to be a bad conversation."

"Are you worried he will hurt you?" Elizabeth knew Jason was concerned about his partner's sometime irrational behavior. She also guessed that Hannah's party was not going to happen now.

"No." Courtney said shaking her head. "Although lately Sonny seems different." She couldn't put her finger on why. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure." Elizabeth could sense this was serious.

"I came here hoping to find some family, and at first I was thrilled to have Sonny. Then I started getting to know him, and I don't like him very much. Which sounds awful to say." Courtney admitted. "But it's true."

Elizabeth didn't say anything but just let the other woman talk.

"Then of course there is Carly." Courtney just shook her head. "She is the mother of AJ's son, so I'm sure she will have an opinion to add once she finds out." Courtney had listened to more than one rant from Carly about the eldest Quartermaine son. Namely over the custody arrangement and the fact that he didn't have to pay child support. Carly was still counting on Michael being named in Edward's will. She saw the little boy as a way to get rich, and Courtney thought that was just wrong. "The whole situation has the potential to get ugly."

"Yeah, it does." Elizabeth agreed. She wondered if she should warn Jason about this. When he drove her home she would check with Francis.

The door opened and Diane walked in. She gave her boyfriend a quick smile before walking over to where the two younger women were standing. "Hello ladies."

"Hi Diane." Elizabeth said smiling wide. "Have you met Courtney?"

"Not formally, but we've seen one another around town." Diane smiled at the blonde. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too." Courtney had heard her brother talk down about the attorney because she wouldn't take him on as a client. She thought Diane was really smart.

"Elizabeth I was wondering if you had a moment?" Diane had gotten a call from Jason almost three days ago, but a last minute trip out of town had prevented her from following up.

"Sure." Elizabeth said coming around the counter and pointing to a table near Francis. "What did you need?"

"Me, nothing. You representation for an art show." Diane was only too happy to handle this. "Jason said you would call, but I'm not that patient."

"Oh." Elizabeth said blushing a bit. "I don't even know if I'm good enough for my own show. Or if any gallery around here will want to host me."

"Well we won't know until we ask, will we?" Diane was positive that Liz could get an opening. The younger woman was talented. Not all her pieces were to Diane's liking, the few sketches she had seen were lovely. "I have a conference call with a friend of mine today, and she is going to tell me the ins and outs of how to procure this showing. Once I have several galleries interested I will call you, and you can take samples of your work over."

"Several?" Elizabeth said blinking in surprise.

"When I'm finished you will have your pick of places to sell your art." Diane said with a smile. "Because I'm that good." Despite having never done anything like this before, she was confident that she would be successful. "Alright, I need to let the gallery owners of the city know the next great contemporary artist is waiting to be discovered. Don't break Francis." The lawyer said dropping a wink before picking up her briefcase and walking out.

"You okay kid?" Francis asked laughing.

"I'm not sure that I can live up to the hype your girlfriend is about to incite." Elizabeth said doubtful.

Francis had no doubt Elizabeth was talented enough to make a living from her art. "Your work is good." He told his young friend. "Once you have your showing you'll have someone other than me telling you that."

Elizabeth had to smile at that. Francis was like the big brother she never had. Being an only child was lonely especially considering how much her parents worked. Like Courtney she had come here hoping to get closer to another member of her family, and like her coworker she was left disappointed. Audrey wasn't too thrilled to have her granddaughter after Jeff and Carolyn joined Doctors without Borders. Life in the Hardy house had been incredibly lonely, which just made Liz sad. However now she had Jason, the guys, and the Quartermaines, so ultimately Port Charles had been the right move. "I'm gonna wait to see if there is any interest before I start worrying about living up to it." She decided. "I need to go shopping after work, I shouldn't be that long."

"Where to?" Francis wanted to know. Elizabeth didn't shop that much so it wasn't bad guarding her. Although now that she was dating Jason she would probably need more clothes.

"I need a dress for my date with Jason." Elizabeth told him. "So I'm going to the consignment shop. Hopefully I'll find something quickly." Clothes shopping wasn't her favorite thing. "I need to get back to work." The lunch crowd was starting to come in. She would start by refilling Francis's coffee cup and by then her table should be ready to order.

* * *

Carly checked her appearance in her compact one more time. She wanted to look good for this meeting. A lot was hinging on it. Last night while Sonny was out, which was happening a lot lately, she had gone over everything one more time. Her plan was simple and effective. And in the end she would have money and respect.

"Ms. Benson, you can go back." The receptionist said.

"Thank you." Carly got up, smoothed out her dress, and walked into the spacious office. "Hello."

"Carly." AJ had no idea why she wanted to see him. "What happened to your hand?"

"I had an accident." Carly lied.

"Hopefully it will heal quickly." He said not giving any indication he knew she was lying. He had been home when Elizabeth had her face photographed by his mother. The only accident Carly had was picking on the wrong opponent. "How is Michael?" If he hadn't been drunk off his ass he wouldn't have ever touched her. He loved Michael, but he wished his son had a different mother.

"Good. He's actually why I'm here." Carly had no problem using her son to further her agenda.

"Did you need something?" AJ pulled his weight as a dad. The only reason he didn't have to pay child support was because Carly made a big deal of the fact that Sonny was providing for them so the judge struck down her request.

"Since I'm injured, I can't really take care of Michael so I was wondering if he could come stay at the mansion." Carly said holding up her cast. It was going to be good for something.

Considering that she didn't actually care for Michael, AJ found the request odd. "Absolutely." He wanted his son with him, so he accepted the offer. Now he just had to figure out why she really made it. "For how long?"

"I'll be in my cast for six weeks." Which should be long enough to get what she needed. AJ drunk enough to not object to making her his wife. Once they were married she wouldn't have to worry about Sonny dumping her. "So he can come home once it's removed."

"That won't be a problem." AJ said with a wide smile. Six weeks should be long enough to ensure that Michael never returned to the penthouse. AJ had decided that it was time to go back to court.

"Since it is such a long stay, I was wondering if I could come visit Michael. Maybe a couple of times a week?" Carly said setting the trap. The little boy was the only way she would be allowed on the grounds. Even if she couldn't get AJ drunk, she had a backup plan. When she first announced the pregnancy Edward wanted AJ to marry her so that Michael was raised with the Quartermaines, she was guessing he would still like that. The old man was all about family and heirs. The thought of having his great-grandson there full time would be too much to pass up.

"I don't see why that would be a problem." AJ said still smiling. That request let him know what she really wanted. She wasn't as slick as she thought. She could come as often as she liked, he wouldn't be there for any of those visits. Leticia was more than capable of supervising Carly. "Just call first. When is he coming over?"

"I can have Lydia bring him this afternoon." Carly said smiling. This first time she wouldn't go because she didn't want to be obvious.

"Around three?" AJ named a time.

"That sounds great." Carly said standing up. "Thank you AJ."

"He is my son, and I love spending time with him." AJ didn't even have to lie when he said that. "Can I walk you to your car?"

That was what Carly was counting on. "That's not necessary, bye." She said walking out smiling wide. After she was Carly Quartermaine, it would be impossible for Jason to avoid her. Another benefit of her plan, from the inside it would be easy to bounce that little bitch that had her hooks in him.

She walked out of ELQ and headed to the boutique. Max had been ditched again this morning, because she didn't want him telling Sonny about the visit. Only briefly did she wonder why it was so easy to give her guard the slip. It was almost like he was trying to lose her. She called Lydia and told her to get Michael ready for his trip to the mansion this afternoon and was hanging up her phone when a man spoke up.

"We meet again." Lorenzo said smiling. "You are injured."

"Just an accident." Carly thought he looked as good as the last time.

"Mr. Corinthos should take better care of you." Lorenzo said turning on the charm.

"You know who my boyfriend is." Carly thought he had balls to still be flirting with her.

"When you meet a beautiful woman you make the effort to learn about her." Lorenzo said smiling wider.

Carly liked hearing that. "And you are?"

"Lorenzo Sanchez." He said giving her an alias.

"Well Mr. Sanchez, I am very happy with Sonny." Carly said lying, but she wouldn't mind flirting with him in the meantime.

"My loss." He said giving her a small bow. "Enjoy your day."

"You do the same." Carly said walking away, and putting a bit more sway in her hips.

Lorenzo removed his phone. "I need two dozen roses delivered to the Corinthos penthouse. The card should read get well soon." Hopefully Sonny would see the display, and lose it. Sources inside the Giambetti organization said that Palermo was happy that Jason was now in power, and they wanted to make sure it stayed that way. Whistling Lorenzo headed to his hotel room thinking he was going to make Maximus very happy.

* * *

"I just got a report from Chris." Cody said stepping into Jason's office. "Lorenzo was talking with Carly in the park."

"Did it look like a planned meeting?" Jason didn't need drama from that sector.

"No, she was coming from the ELQ building. Without Max." Cody passed along.

"She ditched him this morning. I told him not to try too hard to find her. I will need to call AJ and find out what Carly wanted." Jason didn't have time for her attention seeking ploys.

"I also have the deep run on Hannah and Courtney. They both came back clean." Cody passed along.

"Sonny is spending practically every night at the No Name, always talking with Hannah." Jason figured his partner was just on the make.

"Just talking from what Marco said." Cody told his boss. "Hannah hasn't just dropped at Sonny's feet, which I'm sure has him confused. Marco said the other night he heard Hannah talk Sonny out of going to see Elizabeth."

"Marco told me that too." Jason didn't know what to think about that. "She and Elizabeth aren't friends, not even close. So I'm guessing that she doesn't want me to kill Sonny before she gets a chance to see if he'll be her sugar daddy."

"She seems to be a good influence so far." Like Cody he figured she was working Sonny looking for a payday. If Sonny stuck to his normal routine Hannah would be around for a few months before he got bored and paid her off. "Marco is watching closely."

Jason just nodded. "Thanks." He said indicating the meeting was over. When he was alone he called AJ. "Do you have time to meet with me?"

"Yeah, something happened and I need to run it by you." AJ told his younger brother. So far they were doing okay, and he'd like to see that continue. "My office?"

"No. Kelly's." Jason told him. They could grab lunch, he could see his girl and finally meet Courtney.

"Fifteen minutes." AJ said before hanging up.

Jason headed for the door, still thinking on Lorenzo and Carly.

* * *

"Hello?" She answered recognizing the number.

"How are things going?" He wanted to know.

"Good, the DNA sample arrived at the lab. It will take a few weeks, but you'll have your answer." She reported.

He simply smiled. "I am sending you a colleague."

"Really, anyone I know?" She asked wondering why someone else was coming.

"I don't think so. I'm sending him for a very specific task which you will help him with." He explained knowing she would obey.

"When should I expect him?" She would do whatever her boss wanted. This was after all his show.

"He is arriving today." He told her. "He will call you, but there is no need to meet in person at this point. He just needs some information so he can do his job."

"I'll wait for his call." She said before a dial tone came across the line. "Goodbye." Shaking her head she put the phone away.

On the terrace he looked out the window at the blue water. He was looking forward to getting the DNA report, and the results of his assigned tasks. He would also be sending a third person to Port Charles, but there was no need for him to make that known. So for now it was back to waiting.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 18

AJ arrived at the diner first and had to smile at the fact that Courtney was working. He stood just inside the door for a minute and when he was sure which side of the room she was working he took a seat in her section. "Hi." He said smiling when she walked over.

"Hi." Courtney wondered if she was blushing. "I wasn't expecting to see you." AJ hadn't come in the diner the entire time she worked here.

"Last minute lunch meeting with Jason." AJ told her. "How are you?" They hadn't talked since their date, a few nights ago, but he had sent flowers the next day.

"Good. The flowers were beautiful." Courtney let him know. Both her roommates had been impressed by the arrangement. "What can I get you?" She was working.

"A large bowl of chili." AJ didn't come to the diner much because of the chance of running into Carly, but the menu never changed.

"Coming right up." Courtney said walking over to place the ticket. "Jason is meeting his brother." She told Liz who was also placing a ticket for the cook to fill.

"Can you add a number seven to the order?" Elizabeth knew what her boyfriend liked. "And a black coffee."

"Sure thing." Courtney said doing just that. "I won't mind if you want to stop by." Some waitresses were territorial about their sections.

"I probably will." Elizabeth said grinning. "We are starting to slow a bit, so if AJ wants to chat its no problem."

"Thanks." Courtney wondered why she couldn't have come to Port Charles and found a family member more like Liz. Or at the very least if her brother's girlfriend couldn't have been more like Liz.

"No problem." Liz said as the bell over the door rang and more customers came in. "I just got sat." She said moving off.

* * *

"Hello?" She didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

"I'm in Port Charles. I need to know how to get close to Elizabeth Webber." The male voice responded.

"And you are?" She wasn't going to just spill information.

"Another worker bee." He said grinning.

"Welcome to Port Charles." She said before telling him everything he needed to know.

* * *

Emily was doing a volunteer shift when Epiphany walked over. "Are you busy at the moment?" The head nurse wanted to know.

"No. I'm all yours." Emily grinned. She really liked her shifts, and followed the same rules as everyone else. Just because her dad ran the hospital she didn't look for special treatment. Besides there was only so much the volunteers could do.

"We have a new volunteer. Could you give him a tour?" Epiphany wanted to know.

"Sure." Emily said smiling at the cute boy behind the older woman. "I'm Emily."

"Jesse." He said smiling back.

"We can start the tour this way." Emily trying to resist the urge to fix her hair. "There aren't many guys in the program." She said making small talk.

"I need some volunteer hours for my college scholarship." Jesse said shrugging his shoulders. "Since I'm considering medicine as a major I thought this would be a good place to start."

"So you're from Port Charles?" How had she missed him?

"I am now." Jesse said smiling. "I just moved here."

"What year are you in?" Emily wanted to know. She was hoping he said freshman or sophomore. He would still be in an age range of someone she could possibly date. She called for the elevator to take them downstairs. She would start by showing him where the volunteers stowed their things.

"I'm a sophomore. I just transferred schools, I start in September." Jesse said looking her over. Getting to know Emily would be a pleasure. He should feel like a dirty old man hanging out with her, but that would require too much effort. "I decided I wanted to try school away from home. I heard about the volunteer program from my counselor." He said smiling.

"I'm going to be a senior in high school this year." Emily said smiling. "At Port Charles Academy. I'll be eighteen in January." She tacked on letting him know that she was old enough to date him, if he was interested.

"I was hoping you were going to PCU as well. It would have been nice to see a familiar face around campus. Although I'm guessing we'll bump into one another since the city is so small." Jesse said leaning against the elevator walls. He already knew what school she attended. His fellow employee had been through in researching everyone around Elizabeth Webber. Being Emily's friend would hopefully get him close to his target.

"I'm sure we will." Emily really hoped so. "What branch of medicine are you looking into?"

"Research." Jesse said laughing to himself. His first major assignment was the young woman standing beside him. Going back to school would suck, if he was here that long, but at least he didn't have to worry about his grades this go round. The only thing he had to pass was the background check her brother was sure to run. "We can still be friends right? I'm still only nineteen." He lied. "So your parents won't mind us hanging out, will they?"

"We can certainly be friends." Emily would be happy to start there. "Ready for the tour?"

"After you." Jesse said holding the elevator door open.

* * *

Jason arrived at the diner, and just like his brother stood in the doorway for a minute. Nodding to Francis he walked over to the table that his brother was sitting at. One that was not in Elizabeth's section. "Sorry I'm late. I got stopped leaving the warehouse." An issue had needed his attention.

"Not a problem. I haven't been waiting long." AJ assured him.

"Hi guys." Elizabeth greeted the brothers. She had seen Jason sit while refilling the coffee cups of some of her customers. Since she had the pot she looked over at Courtney who smiled and nodding meaning Liz should go over.

"Hello Elizabeth." AJ returned the greeting. He thought for sure he would see more of her since she lived on the grounds of the mansion, but that hadn't proven to be true.

"Hi." Jason said smiling at his girl. He had seen her less than twelve hours ago, but you'd never know that from the grin on his face. She was wearing a green shirt, a color he loved her in. "How are you today?"

"Good." Elizabeth said feeling her face heat. "Courtney is going to be over shortly with your order."

"Okay." Jason said wishing they were sitting in her section.

"Okay." Elizabeth smiled again before heading off.

AJ just grinned at his brother. Before he could start talking their order arrived. "Did you order for me?" Jason asked when the sandwich was placed in front of him.

"Elizabeth did." Courtney explained. "Did you want something else instead?"

"No, this fine." Jason said grinning again.

"Courtney, this is Jason." AJ knew they hadn't met yet.

"Hello. Elizabeth talks about you a lot." Courtney said shaking the hand of her brother's partner. The resemblance between the siblings was strong, which meant that Jason was handsome too. However she still preferred AJ.

"She's mentioned you too." Small talk wasn't Jason's thing, but he didn't want to be rude. He had no idea why Carly thought he would want to date Courtney. He preferred brunettes.

"I'll let you two get to your lunch. Let me know if you need anything." Courtney said smiling at AJ again.

"We will." AJ said watching her walk off. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"What?" Jason had no idea what his brother was talking about.

"Having someone take care of you." AJ pointed to the sandwich. "Instead of the other way around." He know women dated his brother for his bank account. He had the same problem.

"We take care of each other, and yeah that does feel good." Jason admitted. He probably would have skipped lunch altogether. "What did you need?"

"Carly came to see me." AJ said as he let his lunch cool a bit. "She asked me if Michael could stay at the mansion for the next six weeks, while she heals from her accident." He said the last part with a smirk. "I'm never pissing off your girlfriend."

"That's smart." Jason said taking a bite of his sandwich. "Carly wouldn't make that offer if something wasn't in it for her.

AJ just nodded again surprised by his brother's turn around where Carly was concerned. "Is my talking about this with you going to bite me in the ass later?" He had to ask. "Are you going to forgive Carly for what she did to you and turn your backs on us again?"

"I wouldn't have left if the family had given me some space." Jason told his brother.

"I get it." AJ knew how claustrophobic being in their family could make you feel. "So?" He wanted an answer to his question. Discussing what the family should have done when Jason first woke up could wait.

"I'm not going to forgive Carly." Jason said point blank. "I have something better in my life and I'm not risking it for them."

AJ watched his brother watch Elizabeth. "Okay." He either trusted Jason or he didn't. As much dislike as there had been between them Jason hadn't ever lied to AJ. That wasn't something he could say about any other members of the family except their grandmother. "Carly wants to visit Michael at the mansion."

"She wants to visit you." Jason immediately saw what Carly was up to. "Sonny has been acting off, when I went to talk to her about it she lied. I'm guessing she had decided that the three of you need to be a happy family. The old man will love that."

"His eyes were opened to what Carly is during the hearing." AJ was glad he didn't have to fight that battle anymore. "Besides grandmother can't stand Carly. Which is really all you have to say. Any advice on how to proceed?"

"Carefully. Carly doesn't think before she acts." Jason figured if he and Sonny hadn't bailed her out of trouble so often she's probably be dead by now. "She also sucks other people into her recklessness. She will have no problem trying to get Sonny to remove you once she realizes you are onto her. Do you want a guard?" Jason would do that to protect his nephew.

"No, but thank you." AJ could get his own security, and he would. A guard for Leticia for when she was out with Michael. "I can handle it. I just wanted to make sure this wouldn't be an issue between us. Grandmother and mom were happy we made it through dinner without getting into a fight."

Jason just shrugged.

AJ just laughed and shook his head. "Lunch is on me, thanks for the talk."

"One more thing." Jason said looking at his brother. "I did a deep run on Courtney, not because of you but because she's around my girl. She came back clean, just be careful. If she is on the level then you could potentially have another issue. Sonny isn't going to like you dating her."

"They aren't close." AJ pointed out.

"No, from what I hear they aren't. But that won't stop Sonny from saying she betrayed him." Jason pointed out. "Just watch out for yourself."

"I will." AJ promised looking over at Courtney. He would watch out for her as well.

* * *

The brothers finished lunch and Jason walked over to the counter since Elizabeth was free. "Thanks for ordering me a sandwich."

"You usually forget to eat." She said smiling at him. He was in his light blue shirt and that made her smile. Usually that meant he forgot to do laundry. She had laughed the better part of a day after he told her that.

"Can I come to the gatehouse tonight and pick you up, for a bike ride?" it was the best way to unwind after a stressful day.

"You certainly can." Elizabeth said giving him a wider smile. "Call and I'll be ready when you get there."

"Okay." Jason said smiling at his girl. He really wanted to kiss her, but she was working right now. "I'm going to go." He said not moving.

"I'll see you later then." Elizabeth said not moving either.

"Now, I'm gonna go now." Jason said laughing at himself as he walked away. Francis just smirked at his boss who laughed harder. Jason knew he was a goner.

"We both got to see our guys today." Courtney came out now that Jason was gone. She wanted to give them a bit of space. "AJ introduced me to his brother. Now that I've met him I can officially say I'm not interested in Jason." She wanted that clear.

"Good luck convincing Carly of that." Elizabeth couldn't help but add on.

Courtney just rolled her eyes. "She only wanted me with him to get Jason away from you. I'm sure I would have had an accident shortly after the two of us started dating." The blonde laughed.

"I guess I should watch my back then." Elizabeth said laughing too.

* * *

From her table near the counter the lone woman couldn't help but smile. Elizabeth had no idea how true that statement was.

* * *

"Thanks for showing me the ropes today." Jesse said as they walked out of the hospital. After the tour Epiphany had asked Emily to show Jesse how they did things.

"No problem." Emily had enjoyed getting to know Jesse better. He really was cute. "I'm over there." He had asked to walk her to her car.

"Is that your dad?" He asked of the older man who was getting out of the car.

"No." Emily wasn't sure she wanted to admit to having a guard. "My brother has enemies and Sal is my guard." May as well be upfront, Jesse would hear about who her brother was from gossip alone.

"He wasn't with you today?" The fact that she had a guard wasn't an issue. Emily wasn't his target.

"The hospital is a safe place." Emily guessed that her brother had someone of staff watching out for her during her shifts.

"So does he go with you on dates too?" Jesse figured he may as well start getting close to Emily now. That way she would introduce him to Elizabeth sooner rather than later.

"Yeah, but he hangs back." Emily really hoped this was going where she wanted it too.

"Would you maybe like to see a movie this weekend?" Jesse tried to make it seem like he was bit nervous.

"Sure, let me give you my number." Emily said inside doing a happy dance. "You can tell me where to meet you, and when."

"That will work. Thanks again for today." Jesse said walking to his car smiling. This was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 19

"Long time no see." Hannah said smiling at Sonny as he sat at the bar. It had been four days and she had worried he wasn't coming back because she turned him down.

"I didn't want to come over until I was sure I had a solution to our problem." Sonny said giving her his most charming smile. Ditching the guards wasn't as easy as Carly made it look. Sonny had needed the last few days to figure out not only how to shake Marco, but make sure everything was ready at the place he and the lovely woman in front of him could meet.

"It's nice to know I'm worth the effort." Hannah said flirting a bit. Now that Sonny was firmly on the hook she didn't want to lose him. When he gave her the time and place she would show up, and once she was sure they wouldn't be having any company she would slip Sonny the drug that would knock him out. Then she would call her boss. Past experiences had taught her that there was more chance of success if you struck quickly.

"You certainly are." Sonny said sipping his drink.

"When?" Hannah wanted to know.

"Saturday night. I will call you with more information." He said dropping his voice to a whisper.

Hannah just nodded. That gave her two days, which was fine. She was ready. All she had to do was touch base with her boss to make sure he was. "Should I bring anything special?"

"Just you." Sonny grinned popping out his dimples. Over the last few days he'd not lost his temper once, although Carly was testing him some. She had gotten a large bouquet of flowers from a friend. He knew for a fact that bitch didn't have any friends, so he was wondering if she was stepping out on him. That wouldn't be tolerated. No one cheated on Sonny.

Also Michael was staying at the mansion, which made Sonny wonder if maybe AJ wasn't the one sending the flowers. He wanted his son, badly enough to string Carly along to get the little boy. Sonny wasn't totally invested in raising someone else's child, but at the same time he didn't like to lose. AJ getting full custody, and taking Carly, would be just that. They could leave when Sonny was done with them.

Max said Carly wasn't hanging around AJ, but Sonny wasn't sure he could trust the guard. He suspected that Max was reporting back to his father. Traitors were circling and getting closer every day, but Sonny wasn't going down easy. He just needed to find a few men he could trust. Men he knew would be loyal. Next week he had a trip to New York scheduled, he was hoping to meet with another family head to secure some soldiers, and then everyone here in Port Charles who ever fucked with him would regret it. Starting with Jason.

"Sonny?" Hannah called his name again. He had taken a mental trip, and the snarl on his face said it wasn't a pleasant one. His eyes were hazy and had a faraway look.

"Yeah." He said snapping back to the present, pushing the darkness away. Letting the images of those who had crossed him lying bleeding and dying go. He would have his day soon enough.

"Did you want a refill?" She pointed to his glass. Normally he didn't drink that quickly, but he had chugged the drink while in his fugue state.

Sonny looked at the empty glass and tried to remember draining it. "I would." He was going to have a good time tonight, and celebrate the freedom he would be enjoying soon enough. Freedom from the backstabbers and betrayers.

"I'll get the bottle." Hannah said moving off, and starting to put her plan together.

* * *

Johnny looked at himself in the mirror. Jeans and a dress shirt was not his typical date look. Generally when he took a woman out it was too an upscale restaurant where a jacket and tie were required. Nadine had made it clear that she wanted to something fun, and laid back. His thinking cap had been required to plan this outing. He was hoping she would like what he came up with.

A look at the clock showed that it was time to motor. He grabbed his keys and headed downstairs. Johnny owned a very extensive car collection. He also owned a secure building where they were stored when he wasn't using them. There were a few vehicles that he didn't drive, collector's models, and he wanted them safe. The cars he was currently using were parked in his two spaces downstairs, he also had an additional space for his bike. That slot was currently empty as his bike was being repaired.

Johnny wondered how many of the guys stopped and looked at what was parked here tonight. The only non-sports car he usually drove was his company car. For this date he had gone out to the garage and gotten his Land Rover. It was a car he could say for sure that no other woman in Port Charles had ever been in. He was also guessing Nadine would like it because she drove a jeep.

Ten minutes after leaving the Towers he was parking down the street from her brownstone. It was a great neighborhood which made him feel good. He was already feeling protective of the pretty doctor. He rang her doorbell and waited for her to come down.

"Hello Johnny." Nadine said smiling. He looked good in denim. "I like a man who is punctual."

"Lateness is rude." He was taking her in. She was also in jeans, with a bright blue top. Her legs went on for miles.

"I'm ready." She said stepping out of the building. He didn't get an invite up on the first date. Besides her roommate Ellie was home. The lab tech had been on the computer looking over some pictures she had taken earlier in the week. "So what did you plan for us?" Nadine asked as they walked to his car. "Nice." She said smiling at the deep green vehicle.

"Ribs at Eli's, and then line dancing at the Double Down. Its country western night." Johnny said grinning.

"That really appeals to the farm girl in me." She admitted. "Can you dance?"

"I figured it might." He said holding open her door. "I'm Irish, I can do anything you can think of." He said with a sinful grin.

"I am looking forward to putting that to the test." Nadine said with a wicked grin of her own. She was going to have fun with Johnny O'Brien.

* * *

They shared stories of growing up over dinner. There was a lot of laughter as they competed to see who had the most cringe worthy teen age love story. Johnny won hands down as he admitted to dying his hair bright red to get a girls attention.

Nadine was struck speechless and then laughed her ass off. That was not a hair color Johnny could pull off well. From the restaurant they headed right to the bar. "I have no idea what the current hot line dance is." She admitted.

"Me either, I'll do anything but square dancing. That's too much like River dance, and I'm not going there." Johnny said as they walked to the dance floor. There was no need to grab a table, if they wanted to drink they'd sit at the bar.

"Good to know you have some limits." Nadine said smiling.

"Not many." Johnny said dropping his date a wink. "That's a two-step." A nice easy dance to warm the muscles up. "Ready?" He would definitely be leading.

"If you are." Nadine said smiling.

"I was born ready." Johnny said in a very good Texas drawl and took his date out on to the floor.

* * *

"So since the party is canceled, how are you going to spend your Friday night?" Penny asked Elizabeth. The dinner rush was over, which meant the petite brunette would be leaving soon. It had been a while since they worked the same shift so it was time to catch up.

"I have a date." Elizabeth said grinning.

"With the delish Jason Morgan." Penny said bobbing her eyebrows.

"That would be correct." Elizabeth laughed. She knew other women looked at her guy. How could they not, but as long as no one hit on him she didn't care what her friends said. "We are going out somewhere nice."

"You get a dress?" Penny wanted to know.

"I did, it's in my closet." Elizabeth confirmed.

"He going with you?" Penny asked tilting her head at Milo who was sitting at a table drinking coffee. "Because that might be weird." She was wondering if Elizabeth went anywhere without a guard.

"You get used to it." Was the answer Liz gave. She didn't really talk much about the security procedures. It's not that she suspected Penny of being up to something, but it was just smart not to give too much away in that area.

"You can't go anywhere without one of them?" Penny tried a different way to get her answer. "I would feel like I was being watched. Or that my boyfriend wanted to know what I was doing all the time."

Elizabeth just shrugged. She liked the guys, and having them hang out made her feel safe. She could see how a person might view the situation from Penny's perspective. It just wasn't how Liz saw it. "What are you doing?"

"I got a new lens for my camera, so I'm going out and taking some pictures of the new moon." Penny told her co-worker.

"You have a good eye." Elizabeth had seen a few of the other waitress's photos. She had her camera with her the other day when she came to work. Tammy had locked it in the office for safe keeping.

"Thanks. I'm thinking that my pictures could make me a lot of money one day." Penny said with a small smile. "People will pay for the things I capture with my lens."

Elizabeth had to smile at that, she knew the feeling well. "Do you just do inanimate objects?" The images her friend had shared had all been of structures around town.

"I photograph people. Although I prefer candid shots. Capturing them in those unsuspecting moments. Which means following my subject around for a day. That's time consuming." Penny admitted.

"I bet you get some amazing shots. Ones where you can see what the other person is really feeling." Elizabeth wasn't called to use a camera, but she knew a skilled photographer could pull a lot of emotion out of their subject.

"You never know what you'll end up with." Penny said cryptically as the door opened. "Your ride is here."

"So he is." Elizabeth waved at Jason. "I need to get my things." She told him. "Night." She said to Penny.

"Night. Have fun." Penny said watching Elizabeth walk away before turning her attention to the two men talking by the door.

* * *

They ended up at the house after their ride. Elizabeth had done more shopping yesterday and Jason wanted to make sure that everything was where she wanted it to be. Plus he wanted some time alone with her and out at the house they wouldn't be interrupted. He cooked them dinner and then they moved into the living room.

"This couch is really comfortable." Jason said sinking into the cushions. "I fell asleep last night watching television."

"Good. I made Francis stretch out on it, so that I would know it was long enough." Elizabeth confessed smiling. "Since he's taller than you if he was comfortable you would be too." She wanted him relaxed when he was home. "How is the bed I picked for you?"

The first word that came to mind was lonely. There was more than enough room for them to share. "Good." Jason said out loud. "I like the sheets."

"The color or texture?" Elizabeth needed to know. She would get whatever he liked for the master suite.

"Both." The sheets were soft and he liked the dark blue color.

"I'll pick up more. I saw a bed that I liked for the master bedroom. Can you go over to the furniture store on Juniper Street and look at it? The shop owner will know which one I want you to see." She was blushing just a bit at the thought that she had selected it for them to share.

"I'll go over tomorrow." Jason honestly didn't care what they slept on, but he knew his input was important to his girl. "If I like it should I order it?"

"Yes please. The whole set." Elizabeth liked matching furniture. Since she couldn't afford, or fit, and entire set of anything in her studio she stuck to mainly neutrals so it all complimented one another. "Dinner was good."

"Thanks." It was his turn to blush. "I've never cooked for anyone but you."

"I don't mind cooking, I just haven't been doing it for long. If you don't object to being my guinea pig I'll learn some new dishes." Elizabeth said looking up. She could follow a recipe so that would help.

"I'll try anything you make." Jason said getting snared in her blue eyes. It was always like this with them. He wanted her, and he wanted to show her what that meant. When she was ready. "Should I take you home?" He asked softly, not really wanting to just yet.

"I'm off tomorrow, so I can stay." Elizabeth said as her breathing increased.

"Good." Jason said before his mouth took hers in a sensual kiss. His fingers plunged into her hair as his palm cupped her cheek. She moaned and he did too. She always tasted so sweet.

Elizabeth shifted so that she was straddling his lap. This was the most common position for them the make out in. She liked being able to touch him, and this put her in control something he didn't mind. She gathered his shirt in her hand and in no time at all it was gone.

Jason pulled his mouth away to gulp in air, he closed his eyes and tipped his head back. She was getting bolder and it was shredding his self-control. "Don't stop." He said trembling beneath her fingers. When he felt her fingers brush the waistband of his jeans he opened his eyes.

"Can I…open your jeans?" Elizabeth asked uncertainly. She was curious about this part of him.

"Are you sure?" Jason could wait. He would be doing this for himself after coming back home later anyway.

Elizabeth pulled her hand back. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable." She got that to an extent she was experimenting on him. But this was all leading to them making love. She wasn't going to tease him.

"I'm not." Jason promised her. "You touching me would be heaven. I just don't want you doing anything that will upset you later." He didn't want her lying in bed afraid.

Elizabeth ran her hand across his chest. "I'd like to touch you."

"Okay." Jason said softly and fisted his hands in the couch slip cover. She opened the snap before lowering the zipper. He was so hard he hurt as he held his breath and waited.

His underwear was black, with just the zipper open she couldn't tell if they were briefs or boxers but the material was soft. She stroked the top of his shaft with her fingers and he twitched before moaning softly. "Push your pants down for me please."

Jason did, but didn't push his underwear down.

Boxer briefs, she thought to herself smiling. She liked them, again she reached out this time cupping him in her fist. Maybe it was the fact that the underwear was stretched or maybe it was just him but she couldn't wrap her hand around him. She ran her palm from the base to the tip and Jason trembled harder. Tightening her hand she moved back down, still not moving the underwear. She wasn't ready to look at him, right now this was enough.

Jason was somewhere between heaven and hell. Having her touch him was bliss on a level he didn't think existed. The fact that she wasn't giving him quite enough stimulation to get off was the sweetest hell ever. He didn't want to come just yet, he wanted to sit her with her hand rubbing his cock through his underwear forever.

"Am I doing it right?" Elizabeth wanted to know. The moans seemed to indicate that he was enjoying himself.

"Its…good baby." Jason said having the wet his lips to speak.

"Could it be better?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Hold me a little tighter." He instructed and when she did his hips bucked. Three strokes later he totally lost it coming in his shorts.

She watched him tip over into pleasure and it felt amazing to know she could do that for him. It also felt frustrating. Her body was definitely reacting to what they had just shared. Physically her skin was wanting his touch. Emotionally she was still a bit scared about what his touching her would lead too.

Jason opened his eyes and looked into hers. He could see a mix of emotions desire, nerves, curiosity, and just the tiniest bit of fear. Not of him, he knew that for sure. Leaning forward he gave her a kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Elizabeth said blushing a bit before sliding off his lap.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked cupping her cheek. He would not have asked her to do that for him.

"Yes." Elizabeth said with her eyes on his so he would know she was being honest. "I guess you want to clean up." There was a large wet spot on his shorts.

"Yeah, I won't be long." Jason said kicking his shoes, and then his pants off. He watched her eyes taking all of him in, and a new emotion was coming through. Want. They would get there, and he was hoping the next time they were together, she would let him touch her some.

"Take your time." Elizabeth said watching him walk from the room. When she was alone she couldn't help but smile. She was getting stronger, and it felt really good.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 20

"I like your hair like that." Emily was stretched across Elizabeth's bed watching her friend get ready for her date.

"Thanks, I saw it in a magazine. It didn't take that long. I could show you how to do it." Elizabeth offered as she did her eye makeup. They both had shoulder length hair so Em could easily achieve the curly up do. "If you want to wear your hair like this on your date with Jesse." Liz teased a bit.

"I think that might be too fancy for a movie and pizza." Emily grinned. "But if the first date goes well we might go somewhere a bit more dressy for our second date. I'm just looking forward to getting out and having some fun."

"I can't wait to meet him." Elizabeth had listened as her friend gushed last night over the cute new boy volunteering at the hospital.

"I hope you like him. Neither one of my brothers, or my parents, were thrilled that I'm going on a date with someone in college." Em admitted. Jason was doing a background check and Sal had orders that Em and Jesse were not to be alone until it was completed. AJ was planning on being at the gatehouse tomorrow when Jesse arrived to pick her up. Both Alan and Monica said they would be watching at the hospital. "But he's only a sophomore."

"I think they are worried because of your last boyfriend." Elizabeth said shrugging.

"Yes, I know. Not the smartest choice." Emily concurred. Zander, a really cute boy from her English class last year, had been a complete mistake. He was really popular, like her, and he was always on the invite list for parties thrown by kids they went to school with. Her parents had been less than impressed when she brought him home. They had also been a little worried about what was happening at these parties. Em assured them that it was just kids hanging out. Not once did she ever see anyone out of control at any of the parties they attended. Most of the time her classmates parents were home while the kids hung out in the backyard or around the pool. She had thought Zander's bad boy image was something he put on to be cool, until he got busted for selling drugs. She had felt like an idiot.

"If Jesse is working at the hospital that is already a point in his favor. Shows he is altruistic. Plus he had to impress Epiphany to be allowed to volunteer. She doesn't let just anyone into the program." Elizabeth said slicking her lips with the stay on color.

"That's what I'm thinking." Em sat up and crossed her legs. "And he's hot. I'm not shallow by nature, but come on who doesn't like a handsome face to look at." She said grinning.

"I certainly do." Elizabeth laughed when Em made a sour face.

"Yeah, we aren't going to go too far down that road." Emily said stopping her friend. She was glad Liz was dating Jason, because he had done badly in the past. But Em wasn't looking for details. "Go put on some clothes, I want to see the dress."

"Yes ma'am." Elizabeth said going into the bathroom and coming back out a short while later. "What do you think?"

"Fabulous." Emily said nodding. Simple and elegant. Liz was proving that you didn't need to show a huge amount of skin to be sexy. "Where did you get that?"

"The consignment shop." Elizabeth said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Let me know the next time you head over, I'll go with you." Emily told her friend. The last two dresses that Liz had gotten were really pretty. Most folks would be surprised to learn that Em was on a strict budget. She couldn't go out and drop a lot of money on a dress unless it was a really formal occasion. Her parents wanted her to understand the value of money. Extravagant shopping sprees didn't happen unless it was a formal event.

"It would be fun to have a shopping buddy." Elizabeth said slipping on her shoes. "I hope Jason likes my dress." The sleeveless royal blue dress had a surplice neckline that was just a bit daring. Cummerbund like pleating on the bodice showed off her tiny waist and the full skirt was just fun. Her red shoes gave the neutral blue a bit of edge.

"He will love it." Emily promised. "I really like that necklace."

Elizabeth's locket was around her neck. That statement reminded her that she still needed to call again about not hearing from her parents. The last time the director had been out so she left a message. "My mom's mom left it to me."

"Your ears are naked." Emily observed. With Liz's hair up it was obvious.

"I looked for some earrings at the shop, but they were out of my budget." Elizabeth shrugged.

"I can loan you a pair." Emily offered. She had plenty of jewelry because Lila gave her some. Nothing over the top, and all age appropriate. Em didn't mind loaning some to her best friend.

"I'm good." Elizabeth said giving herself a final look. Em was sitting on her bed wearing diamond studs. No doubt any earrings she offered would have some expensive gemstone. Liz would spend the night worried about losing one. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, you do the last minute touches." Of which none were needed Em thought to herself. She looked out the window in the door before opening it. "Yes? Can I help you?" She asked being a smartass.

"Let me in Em." Jason told his younger sister.

She grinned before stepping back. "You look great." He was in blue too. "Where are you going?"

"The Metro Court." Jason told his sister. He had thought about going to the Grille, but opted not to go somewhere the family owned.

"Nice." Em said giving her approval. "What time will you be back?" She wanted to know.

Jason just gave his sister a glare. "She'll be home before curfew." He deadpanned.

"That's right she will. Do I need to give you the no means no talk?" Emily was enjoying this.

"Em." Jason growled.

"Like you aren't going to do this to Jesse when you meet him." Emily said glaring back. "Now you know how it feels." She said sticking out her tongue. Although she figured Jesse would be doing more squirming. Jason could be really scary when he wanted to be.

"Jesse will behave himself if he knows what is good for him." Jason said totally serious. He didn't mess around when it came to his baby sister. "AJ will give me his opinion tomorrow night."

"Suddenly you two possibly being friends isn't looking so great." Emily muttered.

"We are a long way from being friends." Jason explained. They just no longer hated one another.

Emily just shrugged. "You don't have flowers." She would get back to the date and off family dynamics.

"It's covered." Jason assured his sister. "Scram." He said smiling.

Emily just huffed. "I was going up to the mansion anyway." She wanted him to know as she slipped on her shoes. They didn't need an audience. "I'm leaving!" She called out.

"See you tomorrow!" Liz yelled back.

"Have fun!" Emily said giving Jason and hug. "You too." She said before walking out the door. She was staying at the mansion tonight to give them some space.

Jason locked the door and when he turned around Elizabeth was walking into the living room. "You look stunning." He said smiling. "And sexy." The smile turned a bit wicked.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said blushing some. They were still on opposite sides of the room.

Jason just stood by the door for a moment letting his gaze travel the length of her body. She was going to turn heads when they walked into the restaurant. He would be keeping her close all night. He probably should have brought guards. Finally he walked to where she was waiting. "I have something for you." Her eyes were even bluer than normal and he wondered how she did that. Her glossy lips had him wanting to kiss her, but if they started that they would never leave. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a velvet box with a bow.

"You got me a gift?" She asked taking the container. He nodded as she removed the ribbon and opened the lid. "Jason, they are beautiful." She said in a hushed tone. The stones flashed their fire under the overhead lights and she didn't have to ask to know she was holding real diamonds.

"I wanted to bring you flowers, but I remembered you said that when they die it makes you sad." Jason explained. "These never will." The center stone was surrounded by a halo of smaller diamonds in a flower pattern. "With you hair up you will be able to see them."

"I'll put them on now." Elizabeth said moving to the hall bathroom. Her hands were shaking a bit as she put the jewels on. They were large enough that you could see the detailing but not an obnoxious size that would make her feel self-conscious.

"Beautiful." Jason said when she came back out. He'd been nervous picking them out. "I didn't get anything that dangled so that you can wear them every day."

"I don't think these are every day earrings." Elizabeth said as they walked out and she locked up, setting the alarm.

"Sure they are. That's why I got the screw back, so that they won't slip from your ears. Francis and Milo will make sure you stay safe wearing them." Jason said holding open the car door. He was driving his Maybach tonight.

"I would still worry about losing one. They are too nice for that to happen." Elizabeth admitted. She had to be wearing several thousand dollars in her ears.

Jason just nodded. "Alright." He would get her some studs like the ones Em wore as a pair of everyday earrings. He didn't want her uncomfortable, but at the same time he wanted to spoil her. "Ready?" He asked looking over at her. He should have brought the limo that way he could keep his eyes on her all night. Lesson learned for next time.

"I am." Elizabeth was looking forward to a night with her guy.

* * *

Dinner was delicious and they did a lot of laughing. Normally when he went out Jason got a private table in the back. He didn't want Elizabeth to feel isolated so he opted for something on the outer edge of the room where he could still see the entrance.

They had just ordered dessert when Lorenzo walked up to the table. "Morgan." He was stopping by for a nightcap and thought about ignoring the blonde, but decided against it. While his issue was with Corinthos, he wouldn't mind poking at Morgan a bit. He had been gathering information on the younger man because once Lorenzo achieved his goal Jason might come gunning for him. Alcazar was counting on the fact that Morgan wouldn't want to get involved in another war so soon to keep him and his men in Port Charles.

"Alcazar." Jason said in a tight voice. He didn't introduce Elizabeth.

Lorenzo smirked. "Who is your lovely companion? She is easily the most beautiful woman in the room." He asked forcing the issue and flirting a bit. Jason's eyes narrowed and the South American had to resist laughing. The urge died when he saw unease come into the young woman's eyes. He had upset her with his compliment.

Elizabeth was chewing her lower lip. When the man walked over Jason had gotten tense which meant the stranger was someone he didn't like. The lack of introduction reaffirmed that impression. Add to that the guy was openly flirting with her. She didn't like to be hit on. Attention from strange men still scared her on some level. "If you will excuse me I need to use the restroom." Elizabeth said quietly standing, which made Jason rise too. By leaving she could let her boyfriend handle this without worrying about her.

Jason nodded, understanding guards were a must on any future dates. If he had Francis and Milo here Alcazar wouldn't have gotten anywhere near the table. After watching to make sure Elizabeth made it to the ladies room with no issues he turned back to the older man. "Do not approach me again if I am with my girlfriend."

"Upsetting her was not my goal." Alcazar said as an apology.

"You wanted to get in my face." Jason knew what this was. Posturing because they were in public. The older man wanted to announce his presence somewhere that Jason had to behave. "Wrap up your business in Port Charles." This was the only warning he would give.

"My business is in Crimson Pointe." Alcazar responded indicating he wasn't going to be rushed. But from what he had been told by this weekend he should have what he wanted. "When I'm done I'll leave."

Jason was limited by their location, and Elizabeth's presence, otherwise he would be happy to show Alcazar that attitude was a mistake. He just glared.

Lorenzo wanted to keep playing this game, but understood that would cause unnecessary complications. He knew Morgan was having him watched discreetly, which was fine. The young man keeping tabs could be shook off, or taken out whichever was necessary. Another more experienced guard would be a hassle. Lorenzo didn't want a shadow when it was time to act. Plus Elizabeth Webber, because yes he knew who she was, would be returning shortly. Making her uneasy again was not acceptable. Lorenzo didn't hurt innocent women.

"Leave. Now." Jason commanded. Elizabeth should be back soon.

"Morgan." Alcazar said walking out of the restaurant. He would get his nightcap elsewhere.

Jason told himself to shake it off, as he spotted Elizabeth from the corner of his eye. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She assured him. In the restroom she had pulled it together.

"Thank you." He held out her chair and sat after she did.

"For what?" She hadn't done anything.

"For understanding that I needed to deal with that without you present." Jason hadn't even had to suggest that Elizabeth step away for a moment. Carly would have not wanted to go. Yeah he had traded up, in looks and intelligence. "From now on we will have guards, and this will not be repeated."

"I know I'm safe with you." Elizabeth said putting her hand over his. That was what she reminded herself while in the lounge. Jason would always do his best to keep her safe. "How about we get dessert to go? We can eat it at the house, or at the gatehouse. Em is staying at the mansion tonight."

"I like the sound of that." Jason signaled the waiter. He wanted his girl somewhere secure. Tomorrow he would tell Francis and Milo to make sure Alcazar didn't get anywhere near Elizabeth again.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 21

"I had fun tonight." Courtney said smiling at AJ. They were walking up to her front door. He had taken her out for dinner, and then to the jazz club owned by Luke Spencer. All in all a very enjoyable evening.

"I did as well." AJ said smiling. Dating had not been something he was looking to do. So this was a nice surprise. "I'd like to see you again." He might be rushing things but he wanted Courtney to know he was enjoying their time together.

"I'd like that." Courtney said smiling wider. At the end of their first date he asked for a second, so she had been hoping he would repeat that action.

"I know its last minute, but I'm taking Michael to Buffalo tomorrow to spend the day." AJ explained as he extended the invitation. "We are going to the zoo and aquarium. Nothing fancy. Would you like to join us?" He wanted to see how she did with a full day of Michael. If it turned out she didn't like children then there was no point in continuing to see one another. Any woman that was going to be a fixture in his life needed to be comfortable in the role of Michael's stepmother. He wasn't going to judge Courtney solely on tomorrow, but it was best to learn this information before they got too serious.

"I'd love that." Courtney told her date. "The zoo is the best." She said before laughing. "Will it be just the three of us?" She wanted to know.

"If you don't mind." AJ didn't need his nanny to follow him everywhere.

"I don't." Courtney let him know. "What time should I be ready?"

"I was planning on leaving Port Charles at nine." Buffalo was an hour's drive and the zoo opened at ten.

"Would you like me to come out to the mansion?" Courtney wouldn't mind.

"How about I swing by and pick you up at say ten minutes to nine?" AJ suggested instead. He had been brought up to pick a lady up at her home before a date, and then return her there after the evening ended.

"That sounds perfect. I'll be ready." She promised starting to feel the butterflies in her stomach take flight. She was wondering if he was going to kiss her. After their first date he hadn't.

"I should go." AJ said not moving from the spot he was standing in. He felt like he was back in high school. Whether or not to kiss someone hadn't been such a hard decision in a really long time. He liked Courtney and felt they were building something. He didn't want to blow it by moving too fast. Also he had to admit, if even just to himself, that he was rusty.

"I guess I'll go in." Courtney said trying not to sound disappointed.

AJ decided to just go for it. Leaning forward he placed his lips on hers for a gentle kiss. "I'll see you in the morning." The pleasure in her eyes said he had made the right decision.

"In the morning." Courtney said smiling as she let herself into the house. Walking into the living room she found both her roommates. "Hey."

"Hey." Hannah said grinning. She felt not the least bit of guilt about what she was planning on doing to Courtney's brother tomorrow. In fact after tonight she didn't expect to see either of the women she'd spent the last few months sharing the house with.

"How was the date?" Penny wanted to know. It was odd that two of her co-workers were dating such rich guys. So yeah she wanted details.

"Amazing." Courtney said kicking off her heels and taking a seat on the couch. "We are spending the day together tomorrow."

"Nice." Penny said going through her most recent photographs. They were for a private buyer and had turned out really well. You could see every expression on the subjects face. "Where is he taking you this time?"

Hannah didn't say anything just sat back and listened with half an ear.

"We are going to Buffalo, with Michael." Courtney told her friends.

"I'm sure you'll have fun." Penny grinned. "So Hannah I guess it's just us again."

"Speak for yourself." Hannah said with a small smile. "I have a date."

"Really?" Courtney was happy for her friend. The other woman didn't seem to do anything but work. "Anyone I know?"

Instead of answering Hannah mimed locking her lips with a key before laughing. All of Port Charles would know about her date eventually. Too bad that they wouldn't know she was behind Sonny's vanishing act.

"Spoilsport." Penny said closing her laptop she was going to hit the jackpot with her pictures. "I'm hitting the hay, some of us have to work tomorrow. Night guys."

"Night." Courtney said standing. "I'm going to bed too." She wanted to be rested for her day out.

"Night." Hannah said to both ladies. Alone she stretched out and changed the television channel. This time tomorrow she would be driving out of Port Charles on her way to home to check in with her partner. Going home would be nice, she missed it. "One more day." She said to herself before fully focusing on the show she had selected.

* * *

"That was delicious." Elizabeth said licking the spoon clean. Jason had ordered them chocolate mousse to share, although she ate more of it than he did.

"I know you like chocolate." He said smiling at her. They were on the couch at the gatehouse. She was still wearing that wonderful dress. "I'm sorry our night was cut short." He had apologized in the car as well.

"I'm not." Elizabeth said scooting a bit closer. "Now I have you all to myself."

"That's a good thing correct?" He asked playing dumb. Their time alone was the highlight of any day.

"It certainly is." Elizabeth said moving onto his lap. His arms came around her and she let out a contented sigh. "Tonight was wonderful."

"Yeah, it was. Will you go out again with me next week?" Jason wanted to know. He was going to do his best to make his girl realize that she meant everything to him.

"Somewhere casual this time." She requested, not every date needed to be a dress up one.

"Should the night include a bike ride?" He wanted to know.

"Let me think about it. Yes!" Elizabeth answered laughing. "Like you even need to ask."

Jason laughed too. "Are you sure Em is not coming home tonight?"

"I'm positive. She is hanging out with Michael while AJ is out on his date, and then she and Monica are having a movie night because your dad is at a conference." Elizabeth told him.

"So I don't have to worry about being interrupted?" He liked the sound of that.

"No." Elizabeth answered softly as her heart rate increased and her body flushed some.

The shade of pink Elizabeth turned when she blushed was his favorite color. He wished that he knew what it was called. "Good." He said just before taking her mouth in an aggressive kiss. All night he'd been tortured by her lush and shiny lips. It was time for that torture to end. "Your lips are so soft." Jason said on a harsh whisper. "I could spend all day kissing you."

She had to smile at that. "I won't object." Elizabeth responded as she let her fingers drift through his short hair. With slight pressure she urged his lips back to hers for another mind numbing kiss. She forgot the rest of the world existed when they were together like this.

Jason let his lips roam across the small dent in her chin. "Can I move my hands?" They were on her back.

"Yes." Elizabeth said tipping her head back so he could have better access to her neck. His hands slid down across the soft fabric to frame her hips and the friction made her tremble some. All the while his lips were moving lower kissing her exposed upper chest. She whimpered in pleasure because all these sensations were making her feel amazing.

Jason reserved course moving back up toward her lips, but at the last moment he veered to the left and kissed the skin behind her ear making her gasp in delight. He was showing her how different parts of her body reacted to his touch. Showing her that it was safe to explore the sexual side of her nature. "Feel good?" He whispered against the shell of her ear and she shuddered hard in his arms.

"Oh yes." She said breathlessly.

"Good." Jason said softly bringing his lips back to hers. "I'm going to move my right hand down your leg."

Elizabeth's fingers tightened on his shoulder in a silent plea for that touch too.

Jason's hand moved from her hip to her ankle in one long sweep. Cupping his hand he gripped her leg tighter and let his hand move back up again until he reached her knee before reversing course. He groaned because she was soft here too. He was rock hard and wanted to push against her hip to give himself some relief but he kept himself still. He didn't want to startle her. He pulled his mouth away and rested his forehead on her shoulder, but he didn't stop moving his hand. They needed to calm down a bit.

"Jason?" Elizabeth's voice shook a bit. That light touch on her leg was causing a responding pull deep inside her, it was almost an ache.

"Yeah baby?" His voice was like gravel. He didn't think he'd ever been this turned on in his life.

"Would you like me to take care of you?" She offered. Relief for her wasn't coming. But there was no reason he had to suffer.

"No." Jason said shaking his head, but not yet lifting it. He wasn't sure he had enough control left to have her touch him like that. He wouldn't take anything she didn't offer freely, but at the same time he was aware she was weighing his reactions carefully. The day would come where he wouldn't have to hold back, and he had no problem waiting. "I should go." He needed a cold shower.

"I'm sorry this is hard for you." She said in a really soft voice.

Jason finally looked up. "I think it's harder for you than me." He said knowingly.

She just blushed before ducking her head under his chin. "I know that when the time comes you will take care of that." It was going to be so worth the slow build up.

"I will make it wonderful for you." Jason promised. It was going to be her first time, and he was going to make sure she didn't regret giving herself to him in that way. "I'm going to go."

"Okay." She said sliding off his lap. "Will I see you tomorrow?" She was working the evening shift.

"You certainly will." Jason replied grabbing his suit jacket, his body was coming back from the edge so he stood up. "I'll pick you up and drive you in. Will you be here?"

"I'm spending the morning at my studio." She told him walking to the door. "But I'll need to come home to get cleaned up."

"See you tomorrow." He said before testing himself and kissing her. "Lock up behind me. Night."

"Night." Elizabeth said before closing and locking the door. She was smiling wide as she leaned against the cool wood. This had been a great night.

Outside Jason was smiling too as he looked at the door, as if he could see her on the other side. It had been a great night. He was looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

"Beaudry." Jesse was at home watching the game. He would kill for a beer, but he was supposed to be underage so that wasn't happening. Getting caught buying alcohol would assure that Morgan didn't let him anywhere near Emily. Which would make it harder to get to Liz.

"How is Port Charles?" He wanted to know.

"Boring." Jesse told his boss. "But since this isn't a vacation I can handle it."

"Things will get more exciting I promise." He said with a cold smile. "I want you to call me Sunday morning your time with a report."

"You want to hear about my date?" Jesse found that surprising.

"No." He replied looking out at the water. "Saturday evening there is going to be a bit of excitement."

"Is that right?" Jesse wondered what was coming. "Do I need to contact my co-worker?"

"No, she is not getting advance notice." He was sure she was going to be less than thrilled with what was being set in motion, but since she worked for him he could care less about her opinions. "If she asks deny prior knowledge."

"I can do that." Jesse responded. "Will information be hard to get?" His asking questions could raise red flags.

"No." In fact Jesse should be on the front line because of his budding romance with Emily. "I expect to hear from you no later than eleven." He instructed.

"Understood." Jesse would call well before then. His boss was not someone you wanted to piss off.

"Good night Jesse." He said before hanging up. What was coming was going to make the jobs of his agents in Port Charles harder, but they would find a way to adapt or be replaced. Getting up he grabbed his suit jacket and walked out of his office. He did have other irons in the fire. And right now he had a meeting with someone minding one of those irons.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	22. Chapter 22

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 22

"Weren't we just here a few days ago?" Johnny asked his boss. He thought that his friend had done a good job picking out the earrings.

"You didn't have to come." Jason smirked at Johnny. "You do outrank Cody." Jason didn't go out alone anymore. The guys had decided that after he reported his run in with Alcazar. Waiting for Sonny to do something stupid was hard enough. The fact that they still had no clue why Lorenzo was here had everyone on edge.

"I lost the rock, paper, scissors competition. I'm pretty sure Cody is cheating but I can't figure out how." Johnny said looking at the display cases. "Did Liz not like the earrings?"

"She loved them, but she is nervous about wearing them all the time." Jason told his enforcer. "So I'm going to get her something less sparkly."

"While giving her plenty of reasons to wear the others?" Johnny asked grinning. Jason hadn't met a problem he couldn't get around.

Jason nodded thinking of the blue dress his girl had worn on their date. "Exactly. How is your love life going?"

"Good. Nadine is busy so we haven't gone out again, but there has been a lot texting." Johnny was happy to report. "We are going out again next week on her night off." The fact that she worked such long shifts didn't help. The ER was not generally quiet so she spent most of her shift seeing patients or answering pages.

"Make sure Cody knows what day so that we don't call you." Jason wanted to do his part by making sure Johnny had time to hang out with Nadine. Looking up Jason called over the manager he was ready to make his selection.

Johnny just stood back and grinned. When they were in South America dodging bullets he had a hard time imagining anything past taking out the enemy and staying alive. However even if he had time to daydream he wouldn't have been able to imagine what had happened since their return.

Everyone's life was so different. The changes weren't done either. There was no way Sonny was coming out of this alive. If Lorenzo didn't wise up and stay away from Jason when Liz was around he would go too. When Sonny went away, then hopefully they would be done with Carly as well. Johnny didn't wish her harm but the woman was a pain in the ass to deal with. Max was hoping she took the money Sonny had left her in his will and skipped town. They knew she was in the will because Marco had been over when Sonny updated the document. The guys had begun joking that if Carly just killed the older mob boss in his sleep to get her inheritance they wouldn't be in this situation now.

Johnny watched with a grin as Jason finished up his transaction. This had to be the biggest change of all. Jason with a good girl, who was good for him. Robin had been nice, but she didn't understand Jason the way Liz did. Johnny wondered who was going to get to be the best man at the wedding. "All set?"

"Yeah." Jason said with a nod. "I need to get this wrapped."

"Putting a bow on a box isn't wrapping it." Johnny said just to be difficult. "Wrapping involves paper. Just get a gift bag and shove the box in. When are you giving them to her?"

"I'm having them delivered today." Jason said grinning. "They will be at the gate house when she arrives home."

"Nice. Look at you with the boyfriend skills. I'm impressed." Johnny said laughing. "Are you going to admit that Francis told you what to do?"

"If you give me a minute." Jason said getting behind the wheel of the SUV. "I could have come up with this on my own."

Johnny didn't say anything.

"Maybe." Jason muttered starting the car. They needed to get the gift bag.

* * *

Elizabeth was putting the finishing touches on a painting. Francis was with her at the moment. Milo was going to be with her tonight at Kelly's. She was humming as she cleaned her brushes and looked at the clock. There was time to get the base down on another painting. Or she could stretch some canvases, not her favorite activity. When a knock sounded on the door Elizabeth looked at Francis.

"It's Diane." He said looking through the peephole. He waited for Liz's approval before opening the door.

"Hello." Diane said coming inside so that Frannie could close the door, but she didn't venture much further right away. She didn't want to get messy. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, you have good timing." Elizabeth said wiping down her hands. "I just finished a piece." She pointed to the easel.

The lure of art had Diane venturing further into the space. "Very nice." The attorney said taking in the landscape. "This is the harbor at night."

"Yes." Elizabeth had the docks in the background because the viewpoint was from the water. Last year she and Em had gone on a midnight harbor cruise, and this had teased her brain ever since. It just wasn't ready to be painted.

"I can almost hear the dinging of the buoys in the water." Diane was constantly astounded by Elizabeth's skill with a paintbrush. "I have great news." The attorney said smiling. "I got you a showing." After their meeting at Kelly's, Elizabeth had called to say she was only interested in showing at one gallery so Diane had contacted that owner.

Elizabeth stood there like a deer in headlights. "How, I haven't been asked to bring down any of my art?" You always had to show a sample of what you would be selling.

"I'm that good." Diane said meaning every word. She chuckled before walking over to where Elizabeth was standing. "It wasn't as hard as you think. During your last open night participation you very much impressed the gallery owner. He really liked your work. He's been waiting for you to ask about a showing. So when I called him, he was happy to book you."

"When?" Elizabeth was trying to wrap her brain around the fact that she had a showing of her own. It was probably going to be in the small back room, but that didn't matter. Her work was going to hang for people to purchase.

"In one month." Diane told her young friend. "You will have a Friday night opening, and your work will be on display for sale for the following month as the featured artist." The attorney wasn't going to settle for anything but top billing.

Elizabeth opened her mouth, and realizing she didn't have a thing to say shut it again.

"I think you broke her." Francis said laughing. The only other time he'd seen her speechless was after Jason kissed her for the first time.

She was going to be the featured artist at a gallery opening. It was a dream come true. That thought was followed quickly by the worry that she wouldn't sell anything. Featured artists were expected to sell paintings.

"You guys will come right?" Elizabeth knew she was going to have to put together a guest list.

"Of course. I will need to go shopping." Diane said smiling at her boyfriend. "I'm looking forward to acquiring some art for my office." Maybe even the piece behind Elizabeth.

"You don't have to. I should probably give you a piece for getting me this showing." Elizabeth said as the knowledge set in, she couldn't wait to tell Jason.

"I'm not going to buy anything. Francis will buy me something because I'm an awesome girlfriend." The lawyer said laughing. "Your other friends will buy as well, and so will people who have never met you." Elizabeth's confidence was going to be a major boost after this opening.

"When do I need to meet with the owner to talk about what to show?" Elizabeth would have to pull paintings.

"You need at least fifteen pieces of art for the opening. Should anything sell, the owner would like you to consider replacing it with another painting. He would like the room to remain stocked for the entire month." Diane explained. "And the deal I worked out gives you carte blanche on what to show." Which was rare, normally the gallery owner came over and selected items for the show.

"Oh." Elizabeth said letting the news sink in. "I need to tell Jason." He was going to be thrilled.

Diane would tell Jason to make sure Elizabeth had something special to wear. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Elizabeth looked down and realized she was a mess. "Rain check on the hug."

"Deal." Diane said laughing. "Now that I've made you happy. I have to go make some city councilmen cry." She said with a lot of glee. She loved beating up on politicians. "I will see you later my love." She said giving Francis a quick kiss.

"Your guard is downstairs?" He checked.

"Waiting by the car." Diane confirmed.

"I'll see you later Red." Francis said kissing her one more time before walking to the window so he could watch her walk down the stairs. Kurt was standing by the car waiting. When they pulled off Francis turned back to Liz. Who still looked stunned. "You okay kid?"

"Not sure." Elizabeth said honestly. "I didn't think she would actually be able to get me a showing. I will never doubt your girlfriend again."

"That's probably for the best." Francis said laughing. "At least she was on your side." Her opponents never underestimated her more than once, after that first meeting they had a healthy fear of her. "Are you going to do another painting?"

"I can't." Elizabeth said grinning. "I'm barely going to be able to concentrate on work tonight. Let me clean up a bit and you can take me home."

"Take your time." Francis said thinking that he would be here when she picked her items for the show. Which meant he would get to pick what he wanted to buy first. This assignment had a lot of perks.

* * *

"You're home!" Emily said opening the front door and pulling her friend inside. "Hi Francis."

"Emily." He said looking at Jason's sister and laughing.

"Open this." Emily said holding out a gift bag. "It came for you two hours ago and I've been dying of curiosity ever since. I should be getting ready for my date, but nope I've been trying to use my x-ray superpowers to see through the bag. I didn't even shake it." Em announced.

"Wow, and you're still alive?" Elizabeth asked being sarcastic. "And it will take you like twenty minutes to get ready."

"What time is the date?" Francis knew that Jason was running the new kid.

"Seven." Elizabeth answered. Considering it wasn't even two yet Em was fine. "She's being dramatic."

"It's from Jason." Emily said to get her friend moving.

"Are you staying?" Liz asked Francis, she didn't mind.

"Do you know CPR? She may pass out if you don't hurry up." He said poking fun at Emily who stuck out her tongue.

Elizabeth was laughing as she removed a large velvet box. She figured she was holding jewelry but couldn't imagine what was in a box this big. The ribbon had been removed when she noticed a note in the bag, so she put the box down which made Emily huff.

"Elizabeth, I got you some everyday earrings. One pair for each day of the week. Love Jason." Elizabeth said reading the note. Then she read it out loud for her friends. Excited she opened the box, the man totally got her. "Look."

The earrings ranged from really casual all the way to dressy. There were seven pairs in the box. Two pairs of hearts, one with a swirling pattern that reminded her of the locket she wore, the other pair had a small diamond. Two pairs of studs, one solid gold and the other silver grey pearls offset with four small diamonds on the post points. That pair was the dressy ones, she would wear them to a fancy lunch if she didn't were the diamond flower cluster. Two pairs of drop earrings one gold with another swirling pattern, the other silver. The final pair of earrings were gold flowers. She loved each and every pair.

"Wow." Emily was proud of her brother. He had done an amazing job. "Which pair are you going to wear tonight?"

"I think the gold studs." Elizabeth said making a decision. "And I'm wearing my hair up to show them off. I'm going to wear the swirling hearts without the diamonds to brunch tomorrow." Lila had invited her.

"I think someone is going to get spoiled." Emily sing songed, she couldn't think of anyone who deserved it more.

"I'm going to go." Francis would tell Jason he did good the next time he saw his friend.

"Bye Francis, thanks." Elizabeth said locking up. "So what are you wearing tonight?"

"No clue. Want to raid my closet with me?" Emily was nervous and trying not to show it.

"Sounds like fun, let me put my earrings in my dresser drawer." Liz said walking to her room.

* * *

Elizabeth was looking out the window and when Jason pulled up she waved to Em and hurried out. "Hey."

"Hey." He said smiling. The sun glinted off the gold studs in her ears.

"Thank you for the earrings." She gave him a kiss before she turned her head so he could see them better. Her hair was piled on her head in a messy bun.

"They look good." Jason said still straddling his bike. "Ready?"

"Yup." She said pulling on her helmet. He was early enough that they could get in a short ride before he dropped her off at the dinner.

"Next time please wait inside until I knock on the door." Jason requested as she settled behind him.

"I only came out to keep you and Em from glaring at one another." She admitted with a wry grin. "She's really nervous, she doesn't need to fight with you and AJ."

Jason just shook his head. He didn't bother to point out that after dropping her off he could just come back to the mansion. But he wouldn't because AJ had the situation under control. Jason was going to go for a long ride to just relax while Elizabeth worked before hanging out at the house to wait for Milo to call and say he had dropped her of back home. Should be a quiet night.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 23

They went to Vista Pointe and snagged a bench. "How was your day?" Jason asked stretching out his legs.

"Amazing." Elizabeth smiled. "Not only did my boyfriend surprise me with some amazing earrings." She grinned. "Thank you, I love each pair."

"You're welcome." Jason replied giving her a half grin.

"Diane stopped by to tell me I got a showing of my own." Elizabeth said sharing her news.

"Yeah?" Jason smiled wide this time. "Baby, that's great." He knew what that would mean to her. "Make sure I know the date." He wouldn't let anything stop him from being by her side.

"I'll put in on the calendar in the kitchen, so you can put it in your phone." Elizabeth assured him. He had one of those appointment calendars that hung from the wall to back up his electronic one.

"So that means you'll be visiting the house again soon?" Jason liked the sound of that. He was hoping they could make out some more. Keeping his lips off of hers was hard.

"I was thinking of maybe spending a night next week. I could stay in the room across the hall from ours." She said a bit shyly. If she worked up some courage between now and then she could just stay in his room.

"I'd like that." Jason would love knowing she was in the house when he locked up. Even if she wasn't in his room. "Should I be expecting more furniture this week?" The items for the master suite had been ordered and would come on Monday.

"If I find things I like yes." Elizabeth said scooting a bit closer and resting her head on Jason's shoulders. She was taking her time making sure each piece she selected was perfect. "I'm hoping to find some furniture for the dining room. I'd like for you to pick out a pool table for the den."

"Okay." Jason had to kiss her for that. Getting a table of his own hadn't even been a thought in his mind. He was content to go to Jake's every once and while to play. Having a table in the house would help him to unwind after work. Plus he could give Elizabeth lessons. While he was away Francis had offered to teach her, but she said she was waiting for him. "Any other way I can help?"

"Not right now, but I'll be sure to let you know." Elizabeth didn't need to fill the house immediately. "Are you ready for brunch tomorrow?"

"I'm never fully prepared to spend time with the family." Jason huffed out. "But its better now." He could admit that. "AJ and I are no longer at one another's throats. Edward and I are doing better, and my dad is no longer glaring at me." Jason wasn't surprised he was doing better with the women in the family, they were less judgmental and hostile. "Plus you'll be there to protect me."

"That's right I will." Elizabeth said looking up at him and smiling. "I'm sure by now everyone knows about my encounter with Carly. They would be unwise to test me." She finished by giving her meanest glare.

He thought she was just the cutest thing ever. Elizabeth always did her best to protect him. The bruise from Carly had faded just like his girl said it would, but Jason wouldn't ever forget that it was there. Just another reason to not let Carly back in his life. "I'm sure my grandmother will be happy to offer you back up."

"I bet she would. Your mom, Lois, and Em will be there too. We're like our own little gang." Elizabeth said delighted.

"I'll be sure to tell Diane to stand by to bail all of you out." He said laughing. "We should get going so you aren't late for work." Hopefully this showing would lead to others, and then Elizabeth could leave the diner. "Who are you with tonight?"

"Penny for a bit, and Tammy is also going to be there. She has to do the books, but will be out during the busier times." Elizabeth explained. Tammy rarely worked days, which worked out well because it meant more nights off for the rest of the staff. Saturday nights saw a lot of the younger population of the town coming in. Kids out on dates who couldn't afford more expensive dining options. Em said she and Jesse were going for pizza, but Liz hoped they stopped by anyway. She wanted to see the new guy.

"Milo will watch out for you." Jason said handing her a helmet.

"I know." Elizabeth wasn't worried. "I'm ready." She said straddling the rumbling machine.

Jason nodded and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Sonny was in a good mood. No actually he was in a great mood. In a few hours he and the lovely Hannah would be in the private cabin he set up, spending a wonderful evening together. Carly had pouted when Sonny said he had an out of town business meeting, but she didn't give him any flack. Because she knew better. Sonny still had to ditch Marco, but he had a plan for that. Now he needed to conduct a bit of business which was why he was at Luke's club. Spencer had connections that would be handy for Sonny.

"Good evening Mr. Corinthos." Summer was manning the bar. Since Sonny was a regular she greeted him by his last name. His partner, who stopped by occasionally, liked to just be called Jason, but Sonny demanded the Mr.

"Summer." If she was a bit older Sonny wouldn't have minded having her in his bed. He thought Luke hired her because she bore a passing resemblance to Laura. "Is Luke in?"

"No, sir." Summer said stocking her glasses. The blues club didn't get busy until after dinner, so her job was mainly prep. "You just missed him, Luke left town about an hour ago." The staff was used to him being gone at a moment's notice. "He didn't leave contact information."

"Luke rarely does." Sonny said shaking his head. The other man generally disappeared for months at a time, so it looked like those contacts were out.

"Mr. Corinthos, sir?" Summer said before he could walk away. "Will you be seeing your sister any time soon?"

"You two friends?" Sonny asked the blonde woman. She and Courtney were around the same age.

"No. She was in last night and lost a bracelet. We found it. I'd like to let her know, but the bartender last night lost the contact information." Summer didn't feel like stalking Kelly's to return one bracelet. She did have a life.

"Courtney was in here?" Sonny didn't know his sister liked blues and jazz.

"On a date with AJ Quartermaine." The young bartender said not realizing how that information would go over. She figured Courtney had guards so Sonny knew what his sister was up to.

"I'll take her the bracelet." Sonny said holding out his hand. He was doing a good job of hiding how pissed off that information made him. His sister was spending time with a man she knew was the enemy. No doubt AJ was using her to spy on him. Probably so he could find something to use in a future custody claim. Sonny thought Courtney was loyal, clearly she was just another backstabbing bitch. He would be happy to show her what a very large mistake she had made.

"I didn't mean to imply that you should take it." Summer said thinking she had offended Sonny. His voice was ice cold. "I don't mind running it over."

Sonny smiled popping out his dimples, as he told himself to maintain control. "I'm not offended." He assured her. Summer wasn't worth his energy, she was just a lackey. Still she did expose the snake among the weeds, so Sonny would mention to Luke that he should promote her. "I plan on seeing Courtney in a bit." Before going to see Hannah.

"Okay." Summer said relaxing. Reaching below the bar, she got the small baggie that contained the jewelry. "Thank you."

"Thank you. It shows the honesty of the staff." Sonny said looking at the bangle. "I'm going to let Luke know you guys are doing a good job in his absence."

"Thank you." Summer said smiling. It never hurt to have the local mob boss happy with you. "Have a good night."

"I intend to." Sonny said closing a tight fist around the bag. "I intend to." He repeated before walking out of the club, and heading to his car. First a visit with his sister, and then a visit with Hannah.

* * *

"Hi." Emily said opening the door and letting Jesse in.

"Hey. You look nice." Too bad he was here for work. Emily was nice to look at. Not as nice as all the zeros on his paycheck, but not bad.

"I'd like you to meet my brother AJ." Emily said making the introductions. She and her brother had been sitting in very tense silence after he arrived. She had been hoping he and Courtney got hung up in Buffalo.

"AJ." Jesse was surprised that Jason wasn't here. He was guessing they would be meeting at later date. The phony id that had been set up was accessed a few days ago, so the background check was under way.

"Have a seat." AJ invited. "Tell me why you should be allowed anywhere near my sister." He didn't bother to be polite because he wasn't here to make a new friend.

Jesse just grinned. "I'm a good guy." He said lying through his teeth. "No criminal record." Which was true, only because he hadn't ever been caught. "Straight A's." Which was also true, when he'd been in high school, quite a few years ago. "And your sister has a big guy following her around who will ensure I behave."

"You're a smart ass. That isn't winning you any points." AJ said flatly. "We will be watching. Go to Kelly's after the movie." He figured Jason would show up at some point since Courtney said Liz was working. If not then Milo could glare at Jesse along with Sal.

"We can do that." Jesse figured Morgan would show up there.

"Have my sister back home by eleven." AJ said standing.

"Yes sir." Jesse said standing and putting his hands in his pockets. No handshake was coming.

With a nod to Jesse and a kiss on his sister's cheek AJ left.

"Sorry, about that." Emily said a bit mortified.

"It wasn't that bad. I've had worse." Jesse said laughing. "Ready to head out?"

"I certainly am. We don't have to go to Kelly's." Emily told him. AJ would just have to deal.

"I heard the chili is great." Jesse said as they walked to his car. Sal was already waiting in his. Going to Kelly's would allow Jesse to get a look at Elizabeth Webber, and her security. "So it's not a problem."

"Okay." Emily said smiling as she got in the car. It was going to be a great night.

* * *

AJ walked into the mansion and was stopped by Alice. "You have a visitor in the parlor."

"Who?" He wasn't expecting anyone.

"Carly." The maid said.

AJ noted Alice didn't put a Ms. in front of Carly's name. He just frowned not wanting to deal with her at the moment. The truth was he didn't want to deal with her at all. "I'll handle it." He took a deep breath before walking into the front room. "Carly."

"AJ." She said standing up. She had gone for a tight dress in red to show off her curves. "I came to see Michael." The first two times AJ hadn't been around, which was not how Carly saw this going.

"He's not here." AJ told the gold digging blonde. Her outfit was an interesting choice for sending time with a toddler. "My parents took him out to dinner. If you had called I could have saved you a trip." Monica and Alan were meeting up with friends who would also have their grandchild with them.

"That's not a problem." Carly said giving him her most flirtatious smile. "We can use the time to talk." This was working out even better than she had planned.

AJ just looked at Carly and tried to come up with a convincing lie. Anything that would save him from having to actually talk with her. For someone who had spent a good portion of his life lying to cover his actions, his mind was blank. Luckily the Calvary arrived.

"Mr. AJ you have a long distance phone call. They said it was about work, and was urgent." Alice said stepping into the front room.

"Thank you Alice." AJ said to the housekeeper. He didn't care if a factory was on fire, it was getting him away from Carly. "I'm sorry I have to take this. We can have that talk at another time. Alice, show Ms. Benson out." He said all but fleeing from the room. He walked in his office and found his grandmother.

"Is she gone?" Lila asked with an angelic smile.

AJ started grinning. "There is no work emergency?" He guessed.

"No, but if that trollop had stayed in this house much longer there may have been a homicide. You don't look good in orange." Lila deadpanned.

Leaning over he kissed her cheek. "Thank you Grandmother."

"You are welcome dear. I was about to have some tea, would you care to join me?" Lila extended the invitation. "You can tell me more about the young lady you spent the day with." She had yet to meet Courtney.

"I'd be delighted." AJ said smiling.

Alice knocked on the open door. "All clear."

"Thank you Alice." Lila said to the maid. She was a wonderful addition to the staff.

"You're welcome." Alice said moving off. Working here was never boring.

"The den AJ." Lila instructed. They would have tea there, later she was going to give some thought to how to make Carly go away for good. It was time that mess was cleaned up.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	24. Chapter 24

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 24

Courtney let herself into her house and put her left overs in the refrigerator. After such a busy day in Buffalo she hadn't felt like cooking, or staying in her empty house. So she went to Eli's for dinner. She had run into Ellie, who she knew from the diner, and the two of them decided to share a table. Which was why she was getting home so late, it was after nine. By the time the meal was over Courtney was thinking that she had another friend. She should introduce Ellie to Penny since they had photography in common. But Penny probably already know the lab tech from the diner as well.

Walking into the living room she kicked off her shoes and flopped back on the couch. It had been a great day. Michael absolutely loved the animals, and she had loved spending the day with him and AJ. The man just got more amazing the more time she spent with him. Hopefully he had enjoyed their time together too. He said he had fun on the car ride back to Port Charles, but the insecure part of her worried he was just being polite.

After all with his good lucks, last name, and yes money he could have his pick of women. Today had been the first time he didn't ask her out before dropping her off, she was trying not to read too much into that. She was flipping through the channels when the doorbell rang. Looking through the curtain she saw Sonny, and frowned. What was he doing here? "Hi." In all her time here, he hadn't once been to her house. So for him to drop by uninvited was odd.

"Can I come in?" Sonny wanted to know.

"Uh, sure." Courtney said stepping back. "Is your guard coming in too?" She didn't know his name.

"Marco will wait on the porch." Sonny told his sister walking past her.

"Okay." Courtney pushed the door but didn't shut it all the way. She figured that would make the guard happy. That he could get in quickly if necessary. "What's up?"

Sonny threw the clear plastic bag on the coffee table. "You dropped this last night, on your date."

"Thank you for bringing it over. Where was it?" Courtney had noticed it was gone when she got undressed. She had been hoping it was in AJ's car, but that wasn't the case. She hadn't expected to see it again.

"That's it?" Sonny wanted to know as his temper began to slip out of his grasp.

"What else do you want me to say?" Courtney wanted to know.

"You could explain to me why you were on a date with AJ Quartermaine." Sonny said in a tight voice.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Sonny. You're my stepbrother, not my father." Courtney said annoyed that he would walk into her house demanding answers.

"He's my enemy." Sonny spat out. "I have enough people stabbing me in the back without you becoming one."

"That's a bit dramatic don't you think?" Courtney asked trying to figure out what crawled up his ass. "My dating AJ has nothing to do with you."

"You don't think it's odd that he would lower himself to date you. He's after Michael!" Sonny as his paranoia started to slip free. "He's using you to get to my son!"

"Lower himself?" Courtney said as her temper started to rise. "Who the hell do you think you are coming in to my house and saying something like that to me?! And he doesn't have to try to get Michael, Carly already gave him to his father. Your name isn't even on Michael's birth certificate any longer." She didn't back down from a fight.

"You were a stripper Courtney. He's just out to fuck you, and get you to talk about my business. He's coming after me, and you are helping him!" Sonny said slipping a bit more out of control.

"Get out!" Courtney wasn't going to bother to correct him. She hadn't been a dancer, but a waitress. "We are done! You are dead to me!" She wasn't putting up with his crap.

Sonny didn't say a word just hauled off and backhanded her into the coffee table. "YOU DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" He roared. "I'M SONNY CORINTHOS AND YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A TWO BIT WHORE!" He screamed turning red with his fury. His fist was balled up to punch her when he heard a gun cock.

"Back off Sonny." Marco had his Sig leveled at his boss, trying to figure out just what the hell was wrong with the older man. Courtney was lying on the floor bleeding from a busted and swollen lip with tears coursing down her face.

"You fucking turncoat!" Sonny snarled at Marco. "Jason tell you to take me out the first chance you get?" He asked his guard.

"This isn't about Jason. You don't put your hands on a woman." Marco thought he saw disgust flash through Sonny's eyes, and that was when he remembered his boss's upbringing. Whatever was wrong with Sonny when he came back to himself he was going to be in a world of self-hate.

"This isn't over." Sonny threatened before turning and storming out.

Marco put away his gun and turned to Courtney. He needed to find Sonny, but he couldn't leave the boss's sister on the floor injured. "You need an ambulance?" He asked kneeling and getting a good look at her face. She was swelling further and bruising.

"No." Courtney said shaking her head.

Marco nodded handing her his handkerchief while reaching for his phone.

* * *

By the time Jason arrived at the house Johnny was already there. "What happened?"

"Sonny hit Courtney." Johnny said in a clipped voice. He very much wanted to get his hands on his boss.

"Where is he?" Jason wanted to know. It was time to force him to get some help. Diane would be able to use this to get Sonny committed.

"Cody and a crew are looking for him. I sent Marco too." Johnny told his boss.

"Tell me everything." Jason looked over and winced a bit at Courtney's face. Nadine was here looking the other woman over.

"We bumped into one another, I was walking her home when I got the call. Marco said Courtney should be looked at, so I asked Nadine to come over. I wasn't sure a male doctor was the right way to go." Johnny explained.

"It's fine." Jason told his friend. They hadn't done anything illegal. Courtney wasn't required by law to report this to the PCPD.

Johnny nodded. "Marco said Sonny flipped out because Courtney is dating AJ. He was shouting about her being a whore, and helping AJ to take Michael. Marco said Courtney gave as good as she got. He was out on the porch, and said he heard her tell Sonny they were done and he was dead to her. Then a loud crash. Which was Courtney hitting the table, after Sonny hit her." Johnny said giving the highlights.

"Shit." Jason said shaking his head. "Something is seriously wrong with Sonny." A part of Jason hadn't wanted to believe it, but there was no denying it now.

"Yeah." Johnny agreed. "I thought his problem was ego, but Jason, he wouldn't ever raise his hand to a woman no matter how angry he got. Not if he was in his right mind." The Irishman said looking back to the couch where the two ladies were sitting.

"I want around the clock searches until he is found." Jason ordered.

"I already gave the order. I also sent out an alert, that if any of our guys see Sonny to grab him. But to be careful, I'm pretty sure he is wearing his gun. Courtney wants to call AJ." Johnny wasn't sure that was wise. The eldest Quartermaine was going to lose it, which he rightfully should.

"I'll do it." Jason said thinking his opinion of the night being quiet was wrong.

* * *

Elizabeth smiled as she walked over to the newest table. Tonight had been busy up until about thirty minutes ago. It was after nine now and the diner didn't have many patrons at the moment. "Hello."

"Hi." Emily beamed at her friend. The night had been fun so far. The movie was hilarious, and the conversation in the car flowed easily. It was nice to get out the mansion and just cut loose. "Liz, this is Jesse Beaudry. Jesse, Liz Webber. My best friend and roommate."

"It's nice to meet you." Jesse said smiling wide. She was tiny, and he hadn't known about the roommate part. His fellow worker bee didn't report that Elizabeth no longer lived in her studio. Without full time surveillance they missed things. He was also thinking that whatever was supposed to happen tonight, hadn't yet. His boss made it sound like it was something major, so Liz more than likely wouldn't be calm after.

"It's nice to meet you too." Elizabeth said smiling. Jesse seemed nice but she would reserve judgment until she knew him better. Still she would be friendly. "How was the movie?"

"Great." Em couldn't wait until later so they could really talk.

"So a late dinner?" Elizabeth guessed.

"I gorged on junk food, so I'm going to finish the night the way I started it." Emily said smiling. "One brownie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, please." She added at the end.

"What can I get you Jesse?" Elizabeth said taking the order.

"I'll have the same. With coffee please." He said relaxing into his booth. From the reflection in their napkin holder he had been watching Milo and Sal while Em placed her order. Both guards were watching the table. When Liz moved away Milo tracked her while Sal keep looking at the table.

"Be right up." Elizabeth said walking into the back. Tammy was doing the books, and Devon, their cook was cleaning up. "I got it." She told him so he didn't think he needed to stop. This was something simple and wouldn't take but a moment. Dishes complete with extra whipped cream for Em, Liz took them out.

"I grabbed the coffee pot." Em told her friend.

"Not a problem." Liz said laughing. "You know the drill since you worked here last summer."

"Don't remind me. I think I'm the only waitress in the history of the diner to owe money when I left." Emily said laughing at herself. "I broke a lot of dishes. Volunteering at the hospital, and working part time at the bookstore is a much better fit."

Elizabeth just kept quiet. "I'll check on you in a few."

"No rush." Emily told her friend. "We will just be chatting and eating our snack. AJ leveled a curfew so we will be out before closing." She said rolling her eyes.

"Okay." Elizabeth said grinning before she cleaned up the table that just left and headed into the back. "How's it going?"

"I'm almost done." Devon said grinning. "Gotta scrub down the stove and take out the last trash bag."

"I can take it out." Elizabeth said grabbing the garbage. It was a small bag, easily hefted and headed to the dumpster.

* * *

He was in the alley, checking out the back entrance. Going through the front door would not accomplish his mission. It would just get him killed right away. He was thinking of waiting in the employee area, and when she came back to get her jacket and purse making his move. According to what Jesse had been told about the layout of the diner that area was close to the back door, which would be the best route of escape. He would need to move fast though because the alley only had one exit. Which meant it was an ideal place to trap him.

Grant knew the odds were good that he was going to die, and was fine with that. His boss had been clear that this was probably a suicide mission, which was why he got the call. Once the doctor found the spot on his lung the countdown to death started. Taking this last job ensured that his family had enough money to be comfortable for life. But he still wanted to give this job his all. There was a small chance he could actually pull this off, which would mean a bonus.

It was not expected that the kidnapping attempt would work, but it never hurt to try. If he could get her now then all his boss needed to do was hold her until the DNA results came in. Hell if he could get her now, then the DNA results probably wouldn't be necessary. His boss was almost certain Elizabeth Webber was the key he needed to solve the puzzle. Jesse's job was going to be much harder though if tonight didn't work, because Morgan was probably going to lock Elizabeth away after this.

Grant just needed to jimmy the lock on the door and get into the diner.

It was almost like someone out in the universe had a twisted sense of humor and decided to help him out because she stepped out into the alley. Not that far from where he was standing. She looked around, but didn't see him, which wasn't odd he was in head to toe black wearing ski mask over his face to hide his pale skin. The metal door to the diner closed, but she didn't seem worried, which meant it probably wasn't locked, and headed to the two dumpsters a few feet from the exit. 'No time like the present.' Grant thought to himself moving from his hiding space and going for the grab.

* * *

"What happened?" AJ asked his brother when he joined him on the porch.

"Inside." Jason said leading his brother into the living room.

"What the hell?!" AJ was instantly by Courtney's side. "Did someone break in?" Although that wouldn't explain Jason's presence.

"No." Jason told his brother before she could. "Sonny did this."

AJ's eyes went flat with rage. "Where is he?"

"We are looking for him now." Jason told his brother. "When we find him I'll let you know."

AJ nodded as he turned back to Courtney. "How bad does it hurt?"

"Not too bad." She said trying not to wince as her lip moved. "Dr. Crowell wrote me a prescription and Jason had one of his guys fill it." The meds were just enough to take away the pain, but not strong enough to leave her loopy.

"Is this because we are dating?" AJ couldn't think of anything else that would make Sonny attack his sister.

"No." Courtney wasn't going to have AJ dealing with guilt. Over his shoulder she saw that Jason was surprised by her lie. "We got into a fight, because he called me a whore, because of my job at the club." She had been upfront with AJ about her former job. "It led to this."

AJ looked at his brother. Courtney was a lousy liar. "I'd like you to stay at the mansion tonight." He wanted to keep an eye on her. "Go pack a bag."

"Alright." Not being alone would be nice and she had no idea when her roommates would be home.

AJ watched her move gingerly away. She had more injuries. "This is because we are dating?"

"Yes." Jason didn't lie. "Or more precisely that Sonny thinks you are using Courtney to get to him, and she's either helping you or just too dumb to see your true intent." Jason laid it out for his brother. "She wouldn't back down, not about keeping you in her life, but about bowing to Sonny's rules."

"What are your plans when you find him?" AJ wanted blood. This situation had all kinds of protective urges rising to the surface. He hadn't ever felt he need to defend a woman like he was feeling now.

"I have no clue, but you'll get your shot." Jason told his brother. AJ was owed that much, but he wouldn't be allowed to kill Sonny. They needed a doctor to look at him first before making any decisions.

"Fair enough." AJ would be happy to pound on Sonny. "Call me." He instructed when Courtney returned.

"You are getting a guard." Jason told the blonde woman. She no longer had a choice.

"Thank you." Courtney was all for having a large man between her and her brother. "I'd like to go now."

AJ nodded and took her bag. He gave his brother a look and Jason nodded his understanding. When they had Sonny he would make the call. He followed the couple out so that Courtney could lock up. Johnny was taking a report by his car when everyone's phone sounded an emergency alarm.

"It's Milo." Jason said before running for his bike. If this was Sonny, AJ wouldn't get that shot. Jason would kill the older man where he stood.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	25. Chapter 25

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N at the Bottom

* * *

Chapter 25

The lid to the dumpster slammed shut as a hand clamped over Elizabeth's mouth while an arm went around her waist. She was lifted right off her feet by the man behind her. She knew it was a man not only by his height, but the feel of his body. Her first instinct was panic, which brought on a flood of adrenaline. That hormone coursing through her system triggered her flight or fight response which helped push the panic away.

In the time that he took three steps she had a plan worked out. It started with letting her muscles go lax. She wasn't trying to slip from his grip he had her too tight for that. No she wanted to throw them off balance. So instead of letting her body lean forward she slumped to the side, shifting her attacker's center of gravity. Caught off guard he stumbled crossing his feet and leaning forward to compensate. Behind the gloved hand she gave a feral smile. Perfect.

Elizabeth quickly raised her head and connected with his nose while at the same time bringing her elbow sharply into his solar plexus hard enough to make him grunt. In response he released her and she dropped to the ground. The moment her feet hit the concrete she pivoted swinging out her left hand, heel first, striking again at the broken nose trying to keep him in pain. Then she shifted her weight and kicked out with her left foot hyperextending his right knee making him stumble. Now if she needed to run he couldn't follow. She saw surprise in his eyes, as he pin wheeled his arms in an attempt to find some balance. Apparently he hadn't expected her to fight back. Too bad for him, that mistake was going to cost him an ass whooping. She cocked her left leg back and kicked him square in the chest with her calf giving the strike more power. Already off balance he went down and there was a loud thud as his head hit the ground and then nothing.

Elizabeth shifted into fighting stance ready to go again if necessary. Francis told her to keep the attack going until she had nothing left or her attacker was immobilized enough that she could get away. That was the point of all this training, not to kill anyone, but to make it so she could get away from whoever was trying to harm her. Her whole body was shaking and she was breathing hard, but she would fight until the end if necessary. When she realized he wasn't getting up Elizabeth quickly assessed her situation.

The area around the back door was dark, something she never really noticed before, another assailant could be hiding there. Waiting for her to seek the safety of the building. The entrance to the alley was also a potential trap. If her attacker had a partner they might be there waiting for him to carry her out. These thoughts went through her mind in the span of seconds. Frannie had trained her well, he said if escape wasn't the safest option then find cover. If she had been thinking more clearly she would have pushed the alarm on her phone, but right now she was still bracing for an attack.

The dumpsters would offer the best shelter. They were heavy and not on wheels. The truck that emptied them simply lifted them off the ground, so no one was moving them. There was just enough space for her to fit between them. Squeezing herself in she sat and waited to see if anyone else was coming.

* * *

Elizabeth had been in the back for eight minutes. Milo knew because he was timing it. Having sat with her during closing before he knew that not all her duties kept her out front. So they worked out an arrangement, every ten minutes she would peek out the window the cook passed the food through so he knew she was fine.

Nothing seemed off, but Milo was getting itchy. "I'm gonna go check on Liz." He told Sal just as their phones beeped. Snatching it up he saw an alert from Johnny telling them to be on the lookout for Sonny. He had attacked Courtney and then disappeared. The two guard exchanged looks before Milo hurried to the back. He found Tammy and Devon, but not Elizabeth. "Where is Liz?"

"She's not out front?" Tammy had just walked out of the office, so she knew her waitress wasn't anywhere in the back.

"She took the trash out." Devon pointed toward the metal door.

This was also not an uncommon thing for the waitresses to do. The entire staff helped one another especially during opening and closing. He'd seen Devon, and the other cook Roger, out wiping tables to help clean up at the end of the night. Still tonight was not a good night for Liz to be out back alone. Milo ran past them and out into the small alley.

He was in time to see a white sneaker disappear between the dumpsters, seeing the prone body he hit his alarm and pulled his gun. Back up would come, but not from Sal. His fellow guard would stay with Emily. Which was what he was supposed to do. Only gunshots would bring Sal to investigate.

Milo used the small, but powerful, penlight on his keys to sweep the back of the alley, since it was empty he moved over to the still body. Pulling the mask he saw a face he didn't recognize. The guy was out cold, with a broken nose, but still breathing. That left the mouth of the alley as a potential area of attack. So he stationed himself beside the dumpster closest to the exit with his back to the rear of the alley.

"Liz?" He said softly quickly peeking into the small space. He shined his light over her head and let it bounce off the wall to illuminate the space. He didn't want to blind her with the beam. She was curled up tight with her back to the wall. "Are you hurt?" No answer. With her face tucked into her knees he couldn't see if she was injured anywhere but her hand, and honestly that blood might be the guy who picked the wrong woman to fuck with. "Liz, can you answer me, please?" He tried again only to get more silence.

The squealing of brakes brought his head up and he recognized the two company cars that blocked the front of the alley. He also heard the engine of Jason's bike. "Jason's here." Milo tried, hoping for some sort of response. "She's in there." He told his boss. He was going to get his ass handed to him for this.

"What the fuck happened?" Francis wanted to know. He had been with Diane when the alarm sounded. He didn't think he had ever gotten dressed so fast in his life.

"She was attacked taking out the trash. Elizabeth was already out back when the alarm sounded. She was out of my sight maybe ten minutes." Milo wasn't offering excuses. The buck had to stop somewhere and he was it. She was attacked on his watch, which was inexcusable.

Johnny looked at the unconscious man. He had no idea who he was, but he was gonna hurt when he woke up. Liz had done great.

Jason didn't care about the attacker right now. Now he just needed to get his girl out from between the dumpsters so he could make sure she wasn't badly hurt. "Baby, can you come out?" Nothing. "Can we move the dumpsters?" He asked the guys.

"No." Francis knew it was useless to even try.

"Emily's in the diner, maybe she can get Liz out." Milo suggested.

"Go get her." Jason told the guard keeping his eyes on his girl. He was guessing she was in shock. This night was getting more fucked up by the minute. "Take him to the warehouse." He said pointing to the downed assailant. "Get all the information you can." Elizabeth didn't need to see him when she came out.

"I'll take that. I want an update." Johnny told his boss. Cody would do the actual interrogation.

"Will Nadine come out to the house?" Jason didn't think Liz wanted to go to a hospital. He didn't think Milo was lying about the time Elizabeth was out here, so they shouldn't be looking at a rape situation. Still he wanted her checked over.

"I'll call from the car." Johnny said hefting the body over his shoulder. Ritchie had arrived and he was keeping a look out. Johnny waited for a nod from the guard to say the coast was clear before throwing the guy in the hatch of the large vehicle. He whistled and Francis looked over. Johnny pointed up to the camera and Francis nodded. He would send Milo to get the footage when he returned with Emily. Tammy wouldn't object. She had been dating Sal for the last three years and knew how things worked.

* * *

Sal had Tammy, Devon, Emily, and Jesse sitting in the dining room. He wanted to be able to see everyone, thankfully no one else was in the diner, and hopefully none of the residents would choose now to enter or leave the building.

At Milo's alarm the guard immediately locked the front door and turned the open sign to closed. Next he sent out a message telling everyone to head to the alley after Tammy said that was where Liz was. He would assume that Milo had the rear secure unless he heard a gun discharge. While he wanted to rush back and offer assistance, they were trained to deal with situations like this. Emily was Sal's main concern so he stayed inside.

"Does this happen often?" Jesse quietly asked. This must be what he was going to report on. Only he still didn't know what had happened.

"No." Emily said wondering what was going on, and where Liz was. Her friend's absence had her worried. So much so that she didn't care that this situation was interrupting her date with Jesse. She could find another cute guy, but best friends were rare.

"How long do we stay here?" He wanted to know.

"Until we are told to leave." Emily said shrugging. She'd never been in a lock down situation anywhere but the mansion. "Do you need to be somewhere? Sal might let you go."

"No, I'm fine." Jesse told her going for the right level of concern. "How come your friend, Liz, isn't with us?" He saw fear come into Emily's eyes.

"I don't know." She said looking to the back where Liz had disappeared to. Milo came back, alone, which had her more worried.

"What happened?" Sal asked his fellow guard.

"Devon and Jesse go home." Milo said opening the door and waiting for them to leave.

Devon did so having already clocked out for the night. Jesse also walked out after saying good bye to Emily and telling her he would call her. Walking to the courtyard he saw the big black cars and looking around found an inconspicuous space to watch from. The more info he had the better.

"Elizabeth was attacked in the alley." Milo told Sal.

"Oh my god, how bad?" Emily was instantly on her feet.

"We don't know yet. We need your help to get her out of her hiding space." Milo told Jason's sister. "Tammy we need the security footage." He knew they needed to cover their tracks.

"I'll go get it and give it to Sal." Tammy said turning off the lights so that if anyone looked in they would see a closed restaurant. She also grabbed the dirty dishes from Em's table. It was important that the morning shift not know anything unusual happened.

"Come on." Milo said to Emily leading her outside. "Tammy is going to give the security footage to Sal and I sent Devon and Jesse home." The guard reported.

Francis nodded, but Jason didn't even look up. He was still trying to get a response from Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" Emily looking into the narrow crevice. Instantly Liz moved as if shocked and grabbed onto her friend. "It's okay." Emily said stroking her friend's hair. "It's okay. Jason is here now, and this is over."

Jason peeled off his jacket and carefully put it over his girlfriend. "We need to leave." They were vulnerable to attack here, and the cars would eventually draw attention.

Emily nodded. "Come on, we need to get you home." Carefully she helped her friend stand making sure Jason's jacket stayed around the shorter woman. Her clothes didn't appear torn which made everyone relax. "Which car?" Emily needed to know.

"Mine." Francis said jogging ahead and opening the door.

"Lean on me." Emily urged Elizabeth putting her arm around her friend's waist so they stayed stable. "You should call mom."

"It's handled." Jason said walking slowly on Elizabeth's other side, but not touching her. Johnny had sent a message that Nadine would come out when they called to say they were ready.

"We are almost there." Emily said in a soothing tone. Her friend was limping some and crying quietly, but she was holding it together. That wasn't surprising Liz was the strongest person Em knew. "Okay, step up." Emily said helping her friend into the big car. "Scoot over. Jason you should ride up front."

"I'll take your bike back to the Towers." Milo told his boss.

Jason handed him the keys watching while Emily got Elizabeth buckled in. "When Elizabeth is settled we will go over this again." His girl was hurt which meant their security had failed. He didn't think this was on Milo, he had sat in the diner and watched Liz close up by herself which included a run out to the dumpster. Still they needed to do better.

Milo just nodded and headed over to the bike.

Jason got in the car, in the front passenger seat, he buckled up and sent a message to Johnny to have Nadine head out. The Irishman would probably bring her, wanting an update on Liz. Their company doc would give the attacker a look over. He couldn't die, because Jason wanted to kill him. Johnny would also have an update on the Sonny situation, Marco was now in charge of that search and would have checked in by now. "Let's go." None of that mattered. Right now all that mattered was Elizabeth.

* * *

From the recessed store front Jesse took everything in. He had no idea what the person his boss sent was supposed to do. If it was a kidnapping, which would be the logical conclusion, it had failed. Which meant getting to Elizabeth was going to be harder. But nothing was impossible. The most important thing he could do at the moment was make sure that Emily didn't pull away from him. She was his way in. He expected her security to be tighter, but that was fine. There was still a way to make this happen, and he would find it.

* * *

A/N: A good friend, and fellow Liason writer, got some pretty nasty reviews on one of the sites for a story she is posting. While it is your right to not like a story that is being posted, its never cool to be mean. Ever. Those of us who write these stories are not robots pumping out words. We have feelings. We take our time and energy to craft these stories because we love Liz and Jason as much as you do. And we want to share that love with you. What we ask in return is not to get stomped all over if you don't like where a story is going, or you don't like how long it is taking to get to what you consider to be the point. Remember you are getting these stories in chapters, and character development takes time. So be patient while we unroll our tales. Before you post, especially if you don't like the story, ask yourself how you would feel if someone said those words to you!

Thanks for the reviews!


	26. Chapter 26

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 26

Hannah drove to the secluded cabin, turned off her car, and walked up to the front porch. Sonny had told her the door would be open so she didn't bother to knock. Since she was thirty minutes early she expected to be alone, but that wasn't the case. A disheveled looking Sonny was pacing the living room. His jacket was on the floor and his shirt was partially untucked. His hair was spiked like he had repeatedly run his fingers through it, and as she stood there he did just that. It was clear he hadn't noticed her so she didn't speak but just watched and listened.

He was muttering about whores, backstabbing bitches, and traitors. An interesting trio. She had begun to suspect that Sonny had some sort of mental illness. Possibly schizophrenia. That wouldn't stop her from doing what she was getting paid to accomplish. He had long stretches of lucidity so he wasn't completely off his rocker. Even if he was she was still going to finish her assignment. Professional killers didn't last long with soft hearts. Although she wasn't being paid to pull the trigger this time, just round up the victim. Still no sympathy was coming. In fact Hannah was thinking whatever was wrong with him might make things easier. "Sonny."

He whirled around with his hand on his gun.

Hannah put both hands out to show she meant no harm. Which was kind of funny, because she did. "Don't shoot, it's just me."

"I didn't hear you come in." Sonny said coming back from the edge and dropping his hand.

"I just got here." Hannah said coming closer. "What happened?"

"I got proof that my sister is a back stabbing whore!" Sonny snarled his control slipping again. "If she is my sister." He was thinking a DNA test was in order. "Mike couldn't keep it in his pants and now I'm stuck with his mistake. She's not bringing me down."

The comment about Mike was funny considering why they were here. Hannah thought he was talking about Elizabeth when she first arrived. Jason's girlfriend was the usually the root of all Sonny's problems. "What has Courtney done?" May as well see if she could get any useful information.

"She's spying on me for AJ Quartermaine. He wants everything I have. Carly, Michael, and my wealth. All of it. He probably is going to be Jason's new partner. I should have known this would happen when Jason started spending time with his family again. Everything was fine until then." Sonny said starting to pace again. "They turned him against me. They'll die for that. All of them." He said in a hard whisper.

Hannah walked to the bar and poured him a scotch. She dumped the sedative in the drink not even needing to be subtle because he wasn't paying her any attention. "I thought Elizabeth was the problem?" Hannah wanted to see how far gone he was.

"She's another bitch, out to get me. She trapped Jason with sex. Just like Carly did with me. They are probably working together." Sonny said draining the drink.

Hannah didn't bother to point out that not two minutes ago Carly was something Sonny was potentially losing, now she was the enemy. The man was seeing threats everywhere. "Would you like another drink?" The more alcohol she got in him the faster the drug would work.

"No. I want them to pay." Sonny said eye glittering with his instability as he hurled the glass across the room. "All of them will pay." He repeated before looking at the woman standing next to him. He reached out and pulled her closer. "You won't betray me will you?" He demanded.

"Never." Hannah lied while looking into his eyes. The promise seemed to calm him some. She wondered how much harder her job would have been if he was in complete control of his facilities. All mobsters were a bit paranoid, so she was guessing she wouldn't have gotten this close, this quickly. She gently rubbed his cheek. "It sounds like you had a rough night. How about we rest for a bit."

"I need some sleep. I can't close my eyes or they'll get me." Sonny said feeling his eyes droop. He hadn't been sleeping well, having dreams that he was being surrounded by those out to get him. "You'll watch over me right?" He asked putting trust in a woman he didn't really know.

"I will. Where is the bedroom?" Hannah wanted to know. She wondered how long these episodes lasted. Most of the time when he came to the No Name he was fine.

Sonny gave her a smile that had his dimples popping out. Women loved his dimples. "This way." He stumbled a bit before righting himself. In the lone bedroom of the cabin he fell heavily on the bed. "Come join me."

"In a second." Hannah said giving him a seductive smile. She started opening her shirt, making it look like she was going to join him. By the time she got to button four he was out cold. Walking back out front she grabbed her purse and sent a text with her GPS coordinates. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

AJ had his mother look Courtney over again. He didn't know Nadine, and just wanted a second opinion. He told Monica that Courtney had gotten mugged. His mother swallowed the lie. After agreeing with Nadine's assessment Monica went to find Alice so a room could be prepared for their guest. She agreed that Courtney shouldn't be alone. Just in case she took a bad turn during the night. AJ's interest in Sonny's sister was obvious and Monica couldn't help but worry how that would play out. Carly had been on the make this afternoon during her visit. She wasn't going to like losing out, and Sonny wouldn't like his sister with AJ. This had powder keg written all over it. Hopefully her eldest son knew what he was doing. Monica was also going to do her best to not judge Courtney on her family members. You couldn't help who DNA tied you too.

"How are you feeling?" AJ asked sitting on the couch beside Courtney's hip. The bruises were darker now, and that made him angry all over again. He was also glad Michael was upstairs and not in the penthouse.

"Fine. This isn't the first time I've been hit. I worked in a strip club remember? Fist fights were common. I learned to move out of range real quick." She said making a joke. "By tomorrow the swelling will be gone, the bruising will last longer. In a few days I will be able to cover it with makeup." Which meant she was taking some time off from work. Good thing she had money in the bank, and roommates as a source of income. "I'll be fine. Really."

AJ ran his hand over her hair. "There is no rush to leave."

"Yeah, I'm sure you mother wants an indefinite visitor." Courtney didn't want to wear out her welcome with AJ's parents. She wanted them to like her. This was not how she saw their first meeting going. Being Sonny's sister was already a black mark against her, so she had planned on really wowing them the first time AJ invited her to the mansion.

"I don't want you to leave until Sonny is located." AJ was worried he was going to come back and do something else. He could see in Courtney's eyes she was too.

"We'll play it by ear." Was what she said. "Jason is going to give me a guard, and I'll be installing a security system. I'm sure it will be safe for me to leave by tomorrow."

"We will wait to hear from Jason first." AJ would enlist his mother and grandmother to help him if necessary. He was going to keep Courtney safe.

* * *

Lorenzo was sitting in the living room of his suite having a drink. Carly Benson was passed out in his bed. He had bumped into her earlier in the evening, and talked her into joining him for dinner. Then he talked her into having drinks in his room. She thought she looked sexy in her dress, he thought she looked cheap. But when Morgan looked into his movements to see if he was behind Sonny's disappearance what better alibi could Lorenzo have than the missing mobster's girlfriend. Carly would swear they were together all night. Because when she woke up in the morning he was going to be right beside her.

The drug he slipped her not only knocked her out, but made her susceptible to suggestion. She was going to recall coming upstairs, and then have several torrid rounds of sex. Since Lorenzo didn't want her to feel bad about herself, she was going to remember enjoying them. The truth was he never touched her. More than likely Carly would be eaten up with guilt at cheating on her boyfriend, and simultaneously worried he was going to find out so she would try to hide the fact that she was here. Too bad Lorenzo would be backed up by the security cameras that showed them getting off on his floor. They would also show Carly's no doubt hasty exit in the morning.

Lorenzo's phone beeped. He looked down at the message, and smiled. Picking up his jacket he headed for the door. He would leave through a side entrance, one with no cameras, to handle this and be back in a few hours.

* * *

Hannah opened the door after looking through the peephole. "He's in the bedroom." She said pointing over her shoulder.

"When will he wake up?" Lorenzo wanted to know.

"Not until some point tomorrow. I assume by then you'll have him where you want him." Hannah didn't care where that was. Her part in this was almost done.

Lorenzo walked into the back to make sure his merchandise was there, and still alive. Looking down at Sonny he let a cold smile come to his face. Then he made a call. "Transfer the money. Ms. Scott, it has been a pleasure working with you." Her reputation said she was the best, and Lorenzo was a very satisfied customer.

"Same here." Hannah said watching the amount in her off-shore account jump. Easiest ten million she ever made. She had no idea why Lorenzo wanted Sonny bad enough to pay that much money and she didn't care. She had lived a long time playing this game by not asking questions. "I have some information you should know. On the house."

"Very generous it's normally the employer who gives the bonuses." Lorenzo said waiting to hear what she had to say. His men should be here to transport Sonny shortly. When the order to transfer the money was given a crew had been dispatched to this location.

"I'm all heart." Hannah said laughing. "Sonny attacked his sister tonight. I have no idea how badly she was hurt. Morgan is currently executing a manhunt to find him." Hannah had read the text message that was sent to Sonny's phone. The one from Marco asking his boss to simply turn himself in and promising no one would hurt him.

Lorenzo had to smile at that. "Good. That gives me a side show to watch as I finish my business. Morgan will realize that Sonny was taken when his body turns up. Which will start another manhunt." Lorenzo was leaving Port Charles no later than the day after tomorrow, just enough time to out Carly. If Morgan wanted him he was going to have to return to South America. Or send some of his men, now that he was in charge. "Ms. Scott."

"Mr. Alcazar. If you need help in the future you have my handler's contact information." Hannah said before walking out of the cabin and getting into her car. She drove out of the city without ever looking back. Her time in upstate New York was over, and a new adventure awaited. Maybe she'd look for work somewhere tropical. Bartending on a beach sounded really appealing right now.

Lorenzo watched Sonny get carried out of the cabin and put in the trunk of a car. A private plane was waiting just outside of Buffalo to transport him to San Paulo, where the Alcazar Empire was now headquartered. Lorenzo headed back to his hotel, stripped down to his underwear and got in bed with Carly. He wouldn't sleep, he could do that tomorrow after Carly left. Instead he would think about how Sonny was going to suffer. He was also going to think about how happy his girlfriend would be to have him back home. He was ready to settle down in to married life, she wouldn't accept his proposal until the loose ends of her life were handled. Revenge looked good on her. He settled in and waited for the sun to rise.

* * *

Jesse hadn't been the only one watching the activity at Kelly's. Since Elizabeth was working it was an ideal time to get in some surveillance. There wasn't any indication that something was wrong until the two big black SUVs and Jason Morgan himself pulled up in front of the alley behind the diner. Through the lens of her camera she saw Johnny O'Brien carry out an unconscious male so she snapped off a few pictures. Not for blackmail purposes, but to try to get a better look at the man being thrown into the back of the car.

The next thing she saw had her muttering low and reaching for her phone. "We have a problem."

"Really?" He asked like he didn't know what the problem was. "Has something happened?"

"I think someone tried to get to Elizabeth." She said still looking through the viewfinder of her high powered camera. "Which could cause problems for us." With Morgan's many enemies there was no telling who was behind this. She knew it wasn't her boss because he would be an idiot to try something like this before they had the proof that Elizabeth was who they wanted and they went for their own snatch.

"Get in touch with Jesse and give him a heads up." He said leaning back in his chair "Is Elizabeth injured?"

"No clue, she was walking under her own power. Morgan was blocking most of my view. O'Brien carried someone out of the alley, I couldn't tell from here if the guy was alive or dead. But I'm guessing he was the attacker." She said frustrated. "I'll get what information I can and report then. Maybe Jesse can get more, Emily was walking beside Elizabeth." It was good that he was here.

"Keep me in the loop." He said before ending the call. Jesse would call in the morning and report what he knew. If Grant wasn't already dead, he would be soon. With the failure of this snatch, he really did have to wait now. He picked up his coffee mug and walked back into his house. It was time to focus on other things for the moment.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	27. Chapter 27

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 27

The ride out to the house was tense. No one said a word but they were all thinking really loudly. There was another car waiting in the drive way and neither Jason nor Francis was surprised when Johnny got out from the driver's side. He was probably the only person in Port Charles who could have driven fast enough to drop off their perp, pick up Nadine, and then beat them out to the house.

Francis got out first and walked over to his friend who was assisting Nadine out of the car. "Dr. Crowell." Francis had been in the ER a time or two.

"Mr. Corelli. Is Elizabeth in the car?" Nadine was guessing yes since Jason was still back there.

"In the back seat with Emily." Francis confirmed. Without another word the doctor walked off. "Who is at the warehouse?"

"Kyle is waiting for Cody to arrive." Johnny said eyes on the big car behind them. "She say anything?" He was worried about this setting back Liz's recovery. While his young friend hadn't said what she had been through, the signs were there for someone who was smart.

"Not a word. The guy come too yet?" Francis wanted to know. He would love the opportunity to pound on that asshole.

"Not last I heard. She kicked his ass good and proper." Johnny watched as Jason walked over to where they were standing. "The house is locked down. So is the mansion, although I doubt Sonny would go there."

"I doubt it too." Jason said watching the car. He had seen the guards when they drove past the fence. Normally he wouldn't have such a visible security force. Discreet patrols backed by cameras and alarms would be the normal procedure. "Dr. Crowell suggested I come stand over here."

"Liz isn't going to push you away." Francis told his boss. "She knows she is safe with you."

Jason just nodded, hoping that was true. All three men tensed when Elizabeth was helped out of the car by Emily and Nadine. His girl was still walking under her own power, but the limp was worse. "I need to unlock the door." Jason said sprinting the distance to the porch and then stepping back a bit as all three ladies walked up the front steps.

"Which room?" Emily asked her brother.

"The master is upstairs and down the hall on the right." He said willing his girlfriend to look over at him. Instead she just kept her eyes downcast.

Emily nodded as they continued into the house. Johnny and Francis followed them in. Jason locked up and set the alarm. "Do you want me out working the search?" Johnny asked his boss. Even though that wasn't where he wanted to be.

"No. Stay here." Jason said looking up the steps at the retreating figures of the three ladies. "Marco has the situation under control." Of that Jason had no doubt.

"Come into the kitchen, I'll make coffee and we can wait." Francis said while silently praying his friend could move past this.

Jason just nodded and followed his friends to the back of the house.

* * *

They reached the top of the steps, and Elizabeth spoke for the first time since this whole nightmare started. "I want to go to Jason's room."

"Okay." Em wasn't going to argue, and she knew that her brother would be fine with that. "Do you know which one it is?"

"Down the hall, last door on the right." Elizabeth answered already turning in that direction. She was tired and sore. Right now she wanted to get clean, to shower away the ick that came from having someone touch her without permission. Then she wanted to cuddle up with Jason and not think about anything until she absolutely had to. Which would probably be in the morning.

Inside the room Nadine switched to doctor mode. "I need to check you over before you shower." Working in the ER she knew the number one request of assault victims was to be able to get clean.

"I wasn't raped." Elizabeth said in a flat voice.

"I believe you." Nadine did, mainly because Elizabeth clothes weren't torn anywhere. Rarely did a back alley rapist take the time to carefully undress his victim. The key to getting away with the crime was speed. "I still would like to look you over. Let's start with your head and neck since you were grabbed." Nadine found a small knot near the top of the back of Liz's head, but it wasn't anything worrisome because Liz wasn't dizzy or vomiting. Nadine was guessing Liz head butted the guy. "Shirt off next." The doctor instructed.

Elizabeth just nodded.

"You need help?" Emily wanted to know.

"I'm fine. He didn't really hurt me. I'm stiff from being tense." Elizabeth said stripping out of her shirt and letting Nadine check for injuries. "I caught him off guard, so besides the initial grab he didn't really do much."

Nadine just nodded, as she examined Elizabeth's hands. Her left wrist was a bit swollen. "You hit him." The doctor knew defensive wounds when she saw them. The damage to the wrist would be the joint absorbing the shock of bone on bone contact.

"With the heel of my hand." Elizabeth confirmed.

"Good. I hope you broke his nose." Em said with real heat. She had trained with Liz, so she knew her friend could kick ass.

"I did." Elizabeth said grinning some.

"Okay, let's see your legs." Nadine requested. As Elizabeth slid out of her jeans the doctor noted her underwear was undamaged, and there were no bruises above her knees. Another indicator that there was no sexual assault. "That is a hellacious bruise." She said kneeling to look at her patient's left calf. "This might hurt."

Elizabeth nodded thinking it was odd to be standing in her underwear in her boyfriend's room with her best friend, and one of her best customers present. A laugh bubbled up and she had to stifle the rest. The giggles were not what the situation called for. "Okay."

Nadine gently examined the area.

Elizabeth hissed because yeah that did hurt. "Thanks." She said to Em who handed her a towel to wrap around herself.

"I'm worried about this. I can't tell if you broke a bone or not." Nadine said standing up. "If you did then it's not a severe fracture, because you were walking around without screaming in pain, but without the right care your bone won't heal correctly if it's damaged." She said getting to her feet.

"I'm not going to the hospital." Elizabeth didn't want anyone asking her questions.

"Jason might be able to arrange an x-ray tomorrow with his private doctor." Emily suggested. Although what she really meant was that her brother could call his company doctor.

"I'll check with him then. You can shower now." Nadine told Elizabeth.

"I'll hang out here in the bedroom, in case you need anything." Emily told her friend. "I'll also scrounge up something for you to put on." Knowing her brother everything would be in the closet.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said limping into the bathroom as quickly as she could. She was almost desperate to get clean.

Nadine handed Emily a business card. "Call me if she gets worse, or needs anything." The doctor requested.

"Will do." Emily promised closing the door after the blonde older woman left the room. "Okay, a t-shirt, socks, and shorts." She said to herself heading over to the closet.

* * *

At the bottom of the steps Nadine called out. "Jason?" The living room was empty so she had no idea where in the house he was.

"Yes." He said coming out of the kitchen with Johnny and Francis behind him. It felt like forever that the ladies had been upstairs. "How is Elizabeth?"

"I'm worried about her leg. She has a large dark bruise on her left calf and I'd like to have that x-rayed. Can you arrange that?" Nadine wanted to know.

"Yes." Johnny answered. Their doctor could make that happen. "You think it's broken?" He was guessing.

"That is a possibility with the techniques we taught her." Francis conceded. "Although she never broke anything during training." Tonight her attack would have been backed up by adrenaline, so he was guessing the strike was harder than what they did in the gym.

"Not necessarily, but I just want to be certain." Nadine told them.

"Are there any other injuries?" Jason wanted to know.

"Her left wrist is puffy, so that should be checked as well. If nothing else you might want to get her a brace for that. I assume your doctor will be able to better advise you after looking at the pictures." Nadine wasn't slow, she guessed Jason had one of the many doctors in the city on his payroll. She wondered who that might be.

Jason just nodded again.

"Good. Liz is showering, in your room." She said looking at Jason. "Your sister will more than likely come get you when Liz is done."

Jason was surprised, but pleased she was in his room. That's where he would rather she be. "Thank you for coming out."

"No problem. Here is a prescription for some pain pills and a sleep aid. You should try to get one of each into her tonight. Tomorrow she can decide what she needs." Nadine said handing over two prescriptions, Johnny took both pieces of paper. "How am I getting home?" Nadine asked looking at the three guys.

"I'll drive you." Johnny didn't want to go, but there was something else he needed to do. "I'll check in with Cody while I'm out." The other enforcer was currently running the territory in addition to waiting for the attacker to come around. "The meds will be back out here in about an hour."

"You should get some sleep." Jason told Johnny. OB would be taking over in the morning. Jason would monitor everything from here at the house.

"Call me." Johnny told Jason.

"Will do." Jason promised as his friend escorted the doctor out. Before he could say anything to Francis, Emily came down the steps. "Liz is still in the shower. I laid out some of your things for her to wear. Francis can you run me to the mansion so I can pack a bag for Liz?" Tomorrow her friend would need clothes. "I'd like to stay, if I won't be underfoot." Em was worried too.

"Elizabeth will probably like that." Jason said giving his sister a hug. "Thank you."

"I love her too Jase." Emily said hugging him hard, thinking he needed it. She also wanted to give her brother and best friend a bit of time to themselves. "I'll be back in about ninety minutes."

"Francis can you check in with AJ while you are there?" Jason wanted to know. He handed Em a key. "The security code is grandmother's birthday." He told his sister who nodded.

"Sure thing." Francis told his boss. "I'll be back out in the morning with breakfast."

Jason just nodded walking them to the door. He could see that his sister was curious about why Francis would need to talk to AJ, but she didn't ask. Alone Jason leaned against the door and closed his eyes. Tonight he had come too close to losing his heart, this couldn't happen again. He would find out who sent that fucker after Elizabeth and they would regret it. But right now he needed to calm down, his baby girl was upstairs and safe. She needed him to be her support, and he wasn't going to let her down. Jason headed back into the kitchen to make her a mug of hot chocolate. When she was done getting clean he would find out what else she needed from him.

* * *

Elizabeth stood in the shower and let the hot water stream over her body. She was sore, and it was worse now than when she got into the car. Tomorrow she would be really sore. Which was fine, because she would also be home. This was an attempted kidnapping, one meant to take her from her friends and all the people she loved.

But it had failed, because she fought back. She fought back and won.

When Francis started teaching her to defend herself, Liz had her doubts about it working. She was small, in height and weight, in her mind there was no way she was taking someone down. Especially not someone Kyle's size. But having been a victim once she was determined that if nothing else she would make the person trying to harm her work for that victory. That they wouldn't walk away uninjured.

She also wondered if she could actually remember everything Francis taught her. The program was pretty extensive, lots of kicks and punches to learn. How to fall, how to hit someone, where to hit someone. It had taken the better part of six weeks to get the basics down, and then the drills started. Months of going over everything he had shown her until the survival information was embedded in her brain, and her body could respond before her mind even knew what was going on.

Tonight it had paid off, and she was so fucking proud of herself. She also hoped to god she never had to go through anything like this again. She had been terrified, she was still terrified.

Which brought to mind Jason.

She wasn't counting on him to fix all the problems in her life. She liked standing on her own two feet, and knowing that she could take care of herself. However she wanted him to handle this situation, and had no doubt that he would. In a way that would make everyone else think twice about coming after her ever again. That more than anything would be why this wasn't going to set her back. Knowing he was there would make all the difference.

Her hand was shaking some as she turned off the water and reached for a towel. Em had been in earlier and left clothes on the vanity. Elizabeth dressed, loving that the shirt smelled like Jason. Now she just needed to go find her guy, and let him hold her close for the rest of the night. At the moment that was all she needed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	28. Chapter 28

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 28

She went down the staircase in the back that led to the kitchen. Walking out of Jason's room she could smell chocolate, which let her know where to find him. When she reached the bottom of the staircase he was standing beside the island waiting for her. She didn't even hesitate, but simply walked over to him. By the time she got there his arms were open and as her arms came around him, his came around her. Elizabeth took a deep breath and let it out slow as the tears came. It was over, for the first time in hours she let herself believe she was safe.

"I love you." Jason said holding her as tight as he dared as she cried against his shoulder. That wasn't what he meant to say, but once the words were out he knew it was the right thing to say. "I was so scared when Milo sent out that alarm."

"I love you so much." Elizabeth said just burrowing into him. She couldn't seem to get close enough. "I wasn't going to let that man take me from this." She told Jason. He was rocking her slightly and the motion was comforting.

"He tried to take you from the alley?" Jason asked only because she was volunteering information.

"After he picked me up, he started walking to the front of the alley." Elizabeth recounted. "He didn't say a word, just picked me up with the intention of carrying me off."

"We will find out who sent him, and I will make sure they never do it again." Jason told her.

"I know." She said with total confidence. "I smell chocolate."

"I made you something to drink. It's still warm. Come to the table." Jason said urging her to sit. He grabbed the mug and handed it to her. "Can I look at your leg?"

Elizabeth nodded as she wiped her face before sipping the sweet beverage.

He knelt in front of her and his eyes narrowed with rage when he saw the dark purple patch marring her beautiful skin. "We are arranging to have an x-ray done. Of your wrist too." He said looking at the swollen body part.

"Is the guy awake yet?" She wanted to know.

"Not that I'm aware of." Jason didn't move from his position in front of her. "I can call and find out, but no one will call the house tonight unless it's an emergency."

"It can wait until the morning. Who will I be seeing?" Elizabeth figured it would be the company doctor.

"Matt Hunter." Jason didn't know if she knew the doctor.

"He comes into the diner. I had no idea he was your doctor." Elizabeth liked Matt he was funny, and good tipper.

"For a few years now." They had made something go away for Matt's father, Noah. In exchange Matt became their doctor. "The visit will more than likely be early." Jason was hoping that she slept through it. "Nadine is sending pain and sleeping pills. She wants you to take one of each tonight. So do I." Rest would be the best thing for his girl. "But I won't force you."

"I'll take them." She said putting down her mug. Otherwise he would worry.

"Em is coming back out, unless you want me to call and tell her to stay at the mansion." Jason wanted to know.

"I'd like having her out." Elizabeth told him. Tomorrow he would need to meet with the guys, and if Em was around he wouldn't worry about her being alone. "We can talk about her date." Elizabeth laughed some when Jason scowled some. "Is Milo going to get in trouble?" She asked bringing them to a more serious topic.

"No." Jason didn't want Elizabeth worrying about that. "This wasn't his fault. You can't take the trash out anymore."

"I know." Elizabeth wasn't going to argue. She was guessing that Tammy was going to say that none of the girls could go out back anymore. "Can I go back to work?"

"If you want to." Jason was going to resist the urge to lock her in the house. "You don't have to. I know you like making your own money, but you don't have to work." He said looking into her eyes.

"I'll think about it." Elizabeth promised him. She was going to be off for the rest of the week minimum. "Can we lie on the couch while we wait for Em to come back?"

"I gave her a key." Jason explained. "I do need to wait for the medication, but I can take you upstairs. Will you stay in my room?" He didn't want to move into the master suite under these circumstances.

"Yes." Elizabeth wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise. "I'd like to wait up with you." She didn't want to be alone.

"We can watch some television while we wait." Jason said putting the empty mug in the sink before coming back and helping her to her feet. Dipping his head he gave her a soft lingering kiss, needing the contact.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his waist and simply held on. Letting the feel of his lips on hers relax her further. He pulled back and she smiled up at him. She wasn't surprised when he lifted her off her feet, and carried her into the living room. He grabbed a blanket for them to snuggle under. "What do you want to watch? He asked after they were spooned up on the couch.

"I generally watch design shows this time of night." Elizabeth told him. Honestly she didn't care what he put on, she doubted that she had the energy to focus on anything right now. "You can put on sports if you like."

Jason just continued to flip through the guide until he found the channel he was seeking. It would need to be added to the favorites list. "Is this where you got the idea for our furniture?" He wanted to keep the conversation light. Maybe thinking about something other than what happened tonight would help Elizabeth sleep better. Although he was expecting nightmares.

"No, I am decorating the house based on our personalities. We both like to be comfortable, and relaxed. Overly fussy just isn't us. I want the décor to reflect that. So not just any pieces will work. Otherwise the entire house would be furnished." Elizabeth explained. Most rooms had at least one piece of furniture, but only a few were completed. The majority in that category were the bedrooms.

"I like what you've picked so far." Jason told her urging her to snuggle closer.

"I'm glad." Elizabeth said as his arms tightened around her a bit more. She sighed in contentment. "Did you go for a ride?" She wanted to know.

"I did." Jason was hoping that she drifted off to sleep. He could give her the medication at any point during the night.

"Did I interrupt that?" Elizabeth had been aware that he arrived at Kelly's on his bike.

"No. I was already back in Port Charles." Jason said before placing a kiss on the top of her head. When she shifted he loosened his grip, and then held her tight again when she was tucked up under his chin. He pulled up the blankets over her shoulders so she was completely covered. His hand was rubbing the length of her spine helping her to relax further.

"That feels good." Elizabeth said as the last of the tension in her body flowed out. Her eyes were so heavy, and she didn't even try to fight it when they slipped shut. "Stay with me." She requested on a soft whisper.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jason promised also speaking softly. "Sleep for a bit, I'll take you upstairs later."

"Your room." Elizabeth didn't want to be alone.

"My room." He assured her. "Sleep, baby. I will be right beside you when you wake up." He kept up the long sweeps of her back until her breathing was deep and even. Then he just held her to his heart.

* * *

"Any news?" Johnny asked walking into Cody's office.

"No." The enforcer said sitting on the edge of his desk. "It's like Sonny just vanished. How is Elizabeth?" The alarm had everyone worried. There hadn't been any information on her since, but Kyle had called to say that Johnny dropped someone off. Cody told his friend to call back if the guy woke up before he went home for the night. If that didn't happen Cody would grab a bit of sleep before going over to the warehouse.

"She was still upstairs when I left the house." Johnny told his friend.

"Did Milo stop the guy?" Cody figured the alarm was for a pickup.

"No, Liz did. Milo said the guy was out cold when he arrived in the alley. Francis apparently is a hell of a teacher." Johnny grinned. "The guy was still out when I dropped him at the warehouse."

"Last report still has him being unconscious." Cody passed along. "Any word on Courtney?"

"Francis is on that." Johnny passed along. "Jason will be with Liz until further notice. He will work from the house." Which wouldn't be surprising. With an unknown threat wondering around, it was also smart. "I can't believe our guys can't find Sonny."

"Not even a sighting. Cody said frustrated. "We do know where Carly is though."

Johnny heard the odd note in his friend's voice. "I'm guessing not the penthouse?"

"Lorenzo's hotel. Probably his suite." Cody told Johnny. They walked in to the building several hours ago, and neither one of them has left since.

"Damn, if they are just gonna cheat on each other then why the hell are they together?" Johnny asked shaking his head. He didn't expect an answer, which was good because Cody didn't give him one. "Lorenzo's been sniffing around Carly for the past week or so, and now he finally got what he was after."

"Doesn't make sense though. We know he is here because of Luis. Why go after Sonny's woman, and not the man himself?" Cody wanted to know.

"Lorenzo knows that he can't take out Jason. Sonny that he can do, but he isn't a match for Jason. So instead of going after business interests he decides to dent Sonny's ego." Johnny went for the only thing that made sense.

"Sonny isn't going to tolerate being cheated on. Which is truly fucked up considering he has no idea the concept of monogamy even exists." Cody had lost all his respect for his older boss. "Any idea of what is wrong with Sonny?"

"No." Johnny said shaking his head. "Once we locate him then we'll have him checked out. I'm guessing Jason will send Sonny to the island for treatment. Make it look like a vacation so that he won't lose face with the other families."

"It might already be too late for that. Max said his father is ready for Sonny to retire." Cody passed along. The eldest Giambetti had been in earlier for a briefing. "So if Liz put the guy down, is Milo in trouble?" Cody couldn't figure out why she would be somewhere vulnerable without her guard. Milo was good at his job, being lax was odd for him.

"Jason will be fair." Johnny knew that for a fact. "I still don't have all the information on just what happened. When Jason has all the facts, then he will make a decision. At worst Milo will be sent back to Palermo."

Cody just nodded. He liked Milo and hoped he got to stay. "Who is relieving me tomorrow?"

"I am." Johnny said looking at the clock. "So I need to get some sleep." He didn't need much. "Have some guys on standby. Liz needs to have some x-rays and I want a full rotation with her and Jason when they leave the house." That meant six guards. "I'm guessing Francis will be going too, so they can report to him."

"I'll set it up." Cody nodded. Only a fraction of their guys were carrying out the manhunt. They would be relieved by another group in a few hours. Max was taking over for Marco when the switch occurred. They would put a junior guard on Carly when she finally returned to the penthouse. "Sleep well."

"Not likely." Johnny said being honest. "Call if anything happens." He said heading for the office door.

"Roger that." Cody responded going to refill his coffee cup.

* * *

AJ was waiting outside the gatehouse when Francis pulled up. He watched the older man open Emily's door, but didn't move from the spot he was standing in. He was hoping to hear that Sonny had been found. Em didn't say a word just hurried inside. "Has he been found yet?"

"No." Francis told Jason's older brother. "How is Courtney?"

"She is doing better than I am." AJ said being honest. He had left his girlfriend in the capable hands of his grandmother. "How long will the guards stay?" They had men patrolling the grounds.

"Until the situation is resolved." Francis said checking to see if Em was back. "Something else has happened. Elizabeth was attacked this evening."

"Sonny." AJ assumed.

"No." Was all Francis said. "There will be security changes happening tomorrow. If you could let your family know that would be appreciated. Please ask everyone to stay on the grounds until they hear from us tomorrow. If they have to leave call and we will make arrangements for protection." Every single member of the family was getting a guard. Whether they liked it or not. The Quartermaines were a way to get to Jason so they needed to be protected, especially since they had no idea who was behind the grab.

"The situation is that bad?" AJ asked worried.

"Yes." Francis told him. "Emily is staying out at the house."

"How badly was Elizabeth hurt?" AJ knew the family would be worried. Especially grandmother. "Should my mother have a look at her?"

"Elizabeth was checked out, and she's not badly injured." Francis explained. "Liz would like to have her friend close by."

"I'll let my parents know where to reach my sister." AJ said just as Em came back out carrying two stuffed bags.

Francis immediately took one, while AJ took the other. With the car loaded up Francis turned to the other blonde man. "Any questions call Johnny." Jason didn't need to be disturbed right now.

"Understood." AJ said nodding. "Behave." He said teasing his sister.

"That word isn't in my vocabulary." Emily said with humor she didn't feel. Honestly she was scared, but trusted her brother to handle things.

Without another word Francis started the car, and headed back to the house.

* * *

The key in the lock had Jason carefully moving from behind Elizabeth. He was in the hall by the time his friend, and sister, walked in. "Your room is across the hall from mine." He told Em.

"I'll drop off Liz's stuff, and then turn in. How is she?" Emily wanted to know.

"Sleeping." Jason told them both. Fitfully right now, but hopefully the meds Nadine sent would change that. "Go up."

"Night." Em said heading up the stairs taking the bags with her.

"Here are the prescriptions, I swung by and picked them up." Francis said handing over the bag. "AJ has been updated. I told him we would call tomorrow with security arrangements. Do you need anything else before I head out?"

"No." Jason said looking over his shoulder at the room where his girl was sleeping. Everything he needed was in there. "What time is the x-ray?"

"Two a.m." They needed to sneak in while the hospital was almost empty. "I'll be back at one. Milo will bring breakfast because I'll be sleeping."

"We'll be ready." Jason already knew Sonny was still on the loose, Francis would have started with that if things had changed. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Try to get some sleep." Francis advised, figuring it wouldn't really happen.

"I will." Jason said before locking up. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. He shook out one of each pill and headed back into the living room. "Baby." He said gently shaking Elizabeth.

"Wha?" She was in that murky land between sleep and awake.

"Take these." He said helping her to sit up. She swallowed one, and then the other before leaning forward with her head on his shoulder. Putting the water down, he gathered up Elizabeth and took the stairs to his room. It was just after midnight so he would nap too before they headed out to the hospital. Once they were back home he'd get a solid few hours sleep before it was time for Cody to give his report. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	29. Chapter 29

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 29

Hospitals are a twenty-four hour a day, seven day a week, three hundred and sixty five day a year business. All the major departments in the building will have at least one staff member present around the clock. Emergencies don't limit themselves to certain hours. So sneaking in to get an x-ray performed was not the easiest thing in the world, even at this early morning hour. Still Matt made it happen. Bribes to the overnight technician certainly didn't hurt any. Not that Matt provided the items in question. Whatever was asked for Jason made sure to locate.

The guys came in through the loading dock. Since a troop of large men would be noticeable Jason and Francis were the only two to actually go into the suite with Elizabeth. The rest of the guys stationed themselves around the building to keep a look out.

"What are we looking at?" Matt wanted to know.

"Left leg and left wrist." Jason provided laying Elizabeth on the table. He watched as protective gear was placed over her.

"She's not pregnant is she?" Matt wanted to know. If she was then the x-ray couldn't happen.

"No." Jason answered eyes still on his girlfriend.

"Okay, everybody out." Matt told the guys. He was tired. He was supposed to be sleeping in the on call room. It had been a busy day with two eight hour surgeries. He had another ten hour procedure starting at noon. If they could get away with it he would have done a CT scan or MRI, they were faster, but those systems kept automatic logs of all activity. Since they were internal to the machine, the mob boss's computer guy couldn't erase the extra scans.

Jason didn't want to go, but the fact that he could see Elizabeth through the window in the control station helped. He looked at the clock, ideally they would be in and out in under thirty minutes otherwise they risked getting caught.

"Okay." Matt said ten minutes later, he too was aware they had a limited window of time. "We're done. I'll call in about an hour with the results. If she needs a cast I'll be out tonight to put it on."

"We have another doctor who might be able to help if you can't make it." Francis wasn't going to say who.

"You guys replacing me?" Matt asked laughing. He really liked the mob guys. They weren't the thugs most folks thought they were, and every Christmas Jason gave him tickets to go see the Giants play. It was a nice bonus.

"No." Francis answered laughing. Jason had gone in to get Elizabeth. "We know you are busy. I'm sure Jason's mom can put on a cast." Although Francis was really thinking of Nadine. "If it comes down to it, I can put it on." Wouldn't be the first time he had played medic. They all had first aid training.

"Monica could probably do my job. She is extremely capable." Matt very much respected his Chief of Surgery. "I'm gonna catch a quick nap while the picture is developed." The film used would be replaced from a supply Jason kept on hand that way inventory wouldn't come up short. Matt had been surprised at just how far ahead the mob boss planned.

Francis nodded and held the door open for Jason. "Matt said an hour."

"I'll be up." Jason said as they moved into the stairwell. Elizabeth was wrapped in a blanket so that she didn't get cold. He nodded as he passed one of his guys. Another was stationed at the bottom of the stairs by the emergency exit. "Are you going home?"

"No point. I'll just wake up Diane." Francis told his boss. Right now his girlfriend knew that something was going on, but not what. They did their best to keep her from knowing the exact nature of their illegal activities, although she did know her clients were far from saints. She just required them to steer clear of drugs, weapons, and human trafficking. "I'm claiming your couch since I know I fit on it. That way I'll be there when Cody and Milo give their reports."

"That's fine." Jason replied as he carefully moved so that he could get them into the back seat of the car. His girl was sleeping deeply, which was good. He wanted it to stay that way. "Let's go." He said to Chris who was driving. Jason would relax again when they were back on the grounds of the house.

* * *

"Jason?" Elizabeth called out waking up a few hours after their trip from the house. She felt groggy from the pills and seeing an unfamiliar room had been a bit shocking until the memories from last night came flooding in. The attack, and that Jason was there to take care of her.

"Right here." He said from behind her. She had moaned in her sleep and he had let her go when she said she was sore. "How are you feeling this morning?"

She reached her hand back and he moved closer until they were spooned up again, Elizabeth went from tense to relaxed as the warmth of his body seeped into hers. "Sore, my leg hurts and so does my wrist." No point in lying.

"Let me get you some pain medication." Jason said throwing back the covers.

"Did I get my x-rays?" She asked carefully rolling to her back. Seeing his gorgeous face first thing in the morning was not a hardship. He had stubble on his face and that was hot, but she did prefer him clean shaven.

"You did. Nothing is broken, but you should have a brace on your wrist for the next couple of weeks for support." Jason passed along what Matt had called to say.

"Good, casts are a pain. I broke my leg when I was ten and dragging that sucker around got old real fast." Elizabeth started to push herself into a sitting position and hissed a bit at the pain in her wrist.

Jason walked around the bed and helped her sit up. "You want anything else while I'm downstairs? Breakfast will be here in about an hour but I can dig up a snack."

"No. I'm good." Elizabeth said trying to fully wake up. She wasn't hungry, and probably wouldn't be when the food arrived. Still she would eat something otherwise the guys would worry.

"Be right back." Jason leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss.

"Kay." Elizabeth answered rubbing her eyes, Alone she leaned against the head board. Those pills had knocked her out, which was a good thing. Before Jason gave them to her she had been reliving parts of her attack. From therapy she knew hiding from her emotions was not the correct way to go about things. So she wasn't going to, but doing it at night when she should be sleeping wasn't helpful. This wasn't going to erase all the hard work that she had done out over the past year and a half. She was strong enough to move past this.

"You're still awake." Jason said smiling. He wasn't sure that would be the case.

"What is this?" Elizabeth wanted to know as he handed her a small white pill.

"Ibuprofen." He also handed her a glass of orange juice. "I knew you wouldn't want to be fuzzy. It was the sleeping pill that knocked you out."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said swallowing the pill. "Are the guys coming over after breakfast?"

"Yeah. Francis is already downstairs." Jason said taking the glass back. "You want to shower?" He would stay in the bedroom, he didn't know how steady she was at the moment.

"I showered last night." Elizabeth said more awake now that the juice had put some sugar in her system. "If I start the habit of multiple showers a day it gets really hard to stop." She shared with him. "After I was raped I was taking four, sometimes five, showers a day. My skin was a mess."

"Does this remind you of your attack?" Jason's hand covered hers and she gripped it hard. He knew some of the details of that night, but not all of them.

"Yes and no." Elizabeth was trying to find the right words. "Yes because the way I was grabbed was similar. That's going to have me off balance for a bit. You might want to tell the guys to not sneak up on me, but it will pass." Probably pretty quickly. "No because it was pretty clear from the start what his intent was. Also no because I stopped him." She wasn't sure she could make Jason understand this part.

"Felt good, didn't it?" He asked smiling. "I'm so proud of you." Jason wanted her to know.

Elizabeth smiled back, at the statement, and the fact that he got it. "It did. I know the guys are there to keep me safe, but last night I kept me safe. When it came down to it, I was able to beat him on my own." She blinked back tears, but one fell and Jason gently wiped it away. "Things would have been a lot different if he had a gun. Francis told me during our sessions that guns are not something you fight back against."

"He's right." Jason nodded, understanding that if the guy had pulled a gun Elizabeth wouldn't be here right now. "I'm glad he was unarmed."

"Me too. I guess he thought because I was small, I was an easy target." She smiled wide. "He was wrong."

Jason laughed. His girl would have some rough moments but she was going to move past this. "Francis is going to want to do a review."

"He already does." Elizabeth told Jason. "Twice a month Em and I go into the gym just to make sure we still know what he taught us. We go to the range too. I was promised Johnny would teach me to drive. I'm really looking forward to terrifying him during our lessons."

Jason laughed again at that. "When your leg heals we'll get right on that." Johnny would teach her to drive using both feet, so she needed to be one hundred percent. The damage to her wrist would cause issues too, so in a few weeks she should be ready.

"Em brought you some clothes." Jason pointed to the bag in the armchair. "I'll see if she's up, she can sit with you while you get ready. I'll get showered and changed down the hall."

"Okay." Elizabeth said as he grabbed items from the closet, handing them over he gave her another soft kiss and then walked from the room.

* * *

"Hey." Emily bounded in the room and gave Elizabeth a gentle hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Sore." Elizabeth was looking through the bag. "Thanks for last night."

"No problem. I'm so proud of you." Emily couldn't hold it in. "You kicked ass! You are officially my hero."

Elizabeth had to laugh at that. "I can cross that off my list of things to achieve in life." She said being a smartass. While the situation wasn't funny, finding the humor in it helped. Elizabeth was a firm believer in gallows humor. "You're hanging out today right?"

"You know it, there is zero chance of you getting rid of me." Emily said in a cheery voice. Her job today was to keep Liz's spirits up, and keep her friend company while Jason did mob stuff. "Something else happened last night." She wasn't gossiping, just bringing her friend up to speed. "Francis had a meeting with AJ."

"Really?" Elizabeth slowly slipped into the jeans her friend had packed, and then the green t-shirt before limping into the bathroom. There was no situation she could think of that would require Francis to have a meeting with Jason's brother. She looped her locket around her neck and reached for the toothbrush. Finished she reached for her hairbrush.

"Let me do that." Emily said coming in. "I know you can." She said before Liz objected. "But you just say you are sore, so tomorrow when you feel better you can brush your hair, today I'm here so let me help."

"Okay, you can be my lady in waiting." Elizabeth said handing over the brush and hobbling back into the bedroom to sit.

"That's me Lady Emily, milady's most faithful servant." Emily said laughing. Carefully she brushed out her friend's hair. "Jesse and I had fun." This was gossiping.

"Good. I hope what happened doesn't scare him off." Elizabeth figured it might give the guy pause. "He's cute."

"He is delicious to look at." Emily grinned like a cat who got the cream. "He said he would call me, so we'll see. Even if he does I might not be allowed out." She wasn't going to stress her brother. "He also might not be allowed to visit."

"That would suck." Elizabeth said as Em finished up and sat too.

"It would, but it won't be the end of the world. It was one date, so it's not like I'm emotionally attached already. Even if we can't go out maybe we can be friends, and try again at a later date." Emily knew her guy was out there somewhere. Maybe it was Jesse, maybe it wasn't. Either way she wasn't going to stress over it. Not when her friend needed her. "So what will we be doing while the guys are being all mobby?"

"Mobby?" Elizabeth repeated laughing. "I don't think that's a word."

"Sure it is. I got a perfect score on the English portion of the SATs." Emily reminded her friend. "I know good speaking."

"Okay." Elizabeth knew her friend was being silly. "I figure we'll watch girl movies."

"Girl movies as in romantic comedies, or girl movies where Channing Tatum takes off his shirt? I'm good either way." Emily would suffer through half naked hot guys if she had too.

"I'm guessing the guys will be tied up most of the day so we have time for both." Elizabeth pointed out.

"We certainly do." Emily said standing up. "Let me call for my brother so he can carry you downstairs." They all knew Liz could walk, just like they all knew Jason wasn't going to let her.

"I'll try to suffer through having a hot guy carry me around the house." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Please do not refer to my brother as hot in my presence." Emily said making a face. "I really don't want to go there."

"Okay." Elizabeth said giving her friend an angelic look. "I'll go with sexy then."

"Ugh." Emily rolled her eyes as Liz laughed. "I'll go get Jason. Stay on the bed."

Elizabeth nodded waiting for her boyfriend to come up. She would take the day one hour at a time. If she needed support she had plenty on hand. That felt really good.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	30. Chapter 30

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 30

Carly blinked a couple of times trying to wake up. The room was still fairly dark, and she didn't know if that was because it was late or because the drapes were closed. What she did know was that none of the furniture she was looking at was in the penthouse. She closed her eyes as the memories flooded through her brain. Some sharp and definite, and some a bit hazy like she was having trouble.

She was waking up in Lorenzo's hotel room, after a night of sex. Carly had been angry at getting blown off by AJ. Shopping hadn't helped, and then she went back to the penthouse where all the silence started getting to her. She called Sonny to see when he would be back, and got no answer. She was going to order dinner when the flowers caught her eye. It wouldn't be hard to find out where Lorenzo was staying. She didn't even have to ask any of the guys. There were only two nice hotels in Port Charles. The Metro Court and the Port Charles Hotel. A night out flirting with a sexy man was just what she needed.

So she had gotten dressed to kill, ditched her new guard and headed to the Metro Court. A quick stop at the concierge let her know that Lorenzo wasn't staying there, so she went to the Port Charles Hotel. She was going to call up and see if he was free. Making the first move was not something Carly was shy about. But she didn't have too. Lorenzo walked into the lobby as she was picking up the receiver on the house phone.

They had dinner, and then drinks. He invited her up for a quick nightcap, and she said yes. She wasn't planning on sleeping with him, but well based on the memories in her head she had. Now she had to make sure Sonny never learned about what she had done. Which meant she needed to have a cover story for last night.

As quietly as she could Carly slipped from the bed. Looking over her shoulder she saw Lorenzo was still sleeping. Which was good, the last thing she wanted to do was make uncomfortable morning after conversation. It didn't take any time at all to gather up her clothes and slip from the room. In the living room she hastily dressed, and used the powder room in the hall to make sure she looked presentable. The clock on her phone said it was six, so not many folks should be out. Sunday mornings in Port Charles were quiet.

At the door to the suite she listened again to make sure Lorenzo wasn't moving and satisfied she left the suite. She had one stop to make, and then she was going to the penthouse. With any luck Sonny had not returned from seeing whoever he had slept with last night. Carly knew he was cheating on her, and normally that pissed her off. Not enough to leave, but enough to spend a lot of his money. Today she was happy he was fooling around, because it would cover her own activities.

* * *

Lorenzo watched from the crack in the door to the bedroom as Carly slipped on her clothes and shoes. He listened as she walked into the hall bathroom. When the front door to the suite closed, he walked out in the living room smiling wide. That she snuck out made his life that much easier. With any luck at all he would be able to avoid her during his last few days here in town. Tomorrow he was signing the shipping contract with Manning, and at some point he expected to be hauled in to see Morgan. Probably not because of Sonny, it was too soon for that. Lorenzo was thinking Morgan would want to talk about Carly, and to tell him it was time to go. With that in mind he called his flight crew and told them to file flight plans. Lorenzo was a man who liked to be prepared for every eventuality.

* * *

"Just a minute." Jesse yelled at the person knocking on his door. It was too freaking early for visitors. "What?" He asked opening the slim wooden panel. "Oh, come in. Why are you here this early?"

"I have to go to work today." She said moving past him. "And if we are going to trade information then it needs to be now. When everyone else is sleeping. I can't afford to be seen with you."

"This really is a sleepy little town isn't it?" Jesse was already bored. He was used to big cities. "I'm putting on coffee, want some?"

"Sure." She said looking around the loft. It was a nice space. "Someone tried to grab Elizabeth last night."

"I know something happened. I was with Emily in Kelly's when it went down. Unfortunately I was thrown out before getting any information." He said lying a bit. "How did you know?"

"I was there." She said taking the mug. "I have a blind." She smirked at the use of the hunting term. "I watched O'Brien carry someone out of the alley. I took some pictures, but even blowing them up I couldn't identify the guy."

"You see anything else of interest?" Jesse wanted to know. He needed to know if she saw him in his hiding space.

"No. I made a call to our boss right after Elizabeth came out of the alley with Emily." She passed along. "She might be a good source of information."

"I have plans to check in later today." Jesse assured his fellow operative. "Can I maybe see the pictures you took?"

"Sure. "I'll drop them in the mail." Too many meetings were risky. "If Emily knows anything pass it along."

"Absolutely." Jesse promised, not meaning it. Clearly their boss didn't want her knowing everything, which was curious. But Jesse wasn't about to ask questions, that would see him in the bottom of a large body of water.

"This is going to make your job harder." She pointed out.

"I know." Jesse said letting frustration he didn't feel color his voice. "I'm just going to have to make the most of any opportunity I get."

"I'll help if I can." She told him. Them working together would make this easier.

"Good to know." Jesse said finishing his coffee. "Want a refill?"

"No, I need to go before I'm late. Keep in touch." She said heading for the door.

"You too." He said locking up behind her. He would call Emily at ten, and then his boss at eleven. After that he would try to find something interesting to do to pass the day. The boredom might kill him long before Morgan tried to for taking his girlfriend. "Suck it up Jesse." He muttered heading for the shower.

* * *

Carly stood on Courtney's porch banging on the door for fifteen minutes before giving up and heading back to her car. Inside she retrieved her phone and called the other blonde woman. The phone rang four times before it was answered. "Why didn't you come to the door?" Carly wanted to know.

"What?" Courtney said trying to place the female voice. Her phone ringing had pulled her from a deep sleep. "Who is this?"

"Carly." She said like that was obvious. "Come down and let me in the house."

Courtney sat up. "I'm not home." There was no way Carly was at the mansion.

"Where are you?" Carly would go there and talk to her. She was running out of time. If Sonny wasn't home he would be soon. On nights he slept away from the penthouse he was always back by seven. It was six-thirty now.

"Not home." Courtney repeated. "It's early Carly, what do you want?"

"If Sonny asks can you tell him I was at your place last night?" Carly said getting to the point. She started the car and headed for the Towers while they talked.

Aside from the fact that Carly just basically admitted to cheating on Sonny, Courtney got that the other woman had no idea what had happened last night. Part of Courtney wanted to warn Carly that going home was the last thing she should do, but the other part said to keep quiet. Carly would blabbed to Sonny that Jason was looking for him. Courtney felt that it was in everyone's best interest that her brother get picked up by his partner. "Uh sure." Courtney finally said.

"Great." Carly responded pulling into the Towers. "He probably won't ask." Just lately Sonny didn't really care what she did. "But just in case. I have to go."

"Um, bye." Courtney said ending the call. "And you're welcome." She said sarcastically shaking her head. It was early but she should probably tell AJ that Carly was heading back home. So that someone could make sure Michael's mother stayed safe.

* * *

"Thanks." Jason said ending the call and walking back to the table where he was drinking coffee with Francis. "Carly is on her way back to the Towers." Jason had told AJ that Sonny wasn't there, and that Carly would be fine.

"How long before she calls you looking for Sonny?" Francis wanted to know.

"No clue." Jason told his friend. "I'm not going to answer." He didn't answer her calls at all these days. "So she'll try to get information from the guard assigned to her."

"We put Lee on her today." Francis told his boss. "He won't tell her anything, he'll also make sure no one else says anything. Do we care that she spent the night with Alcazar?"

"No." Jason said shaking his head at the sheer stupidity of his friends. "We will still need to make it look like we do. He'll be expecting me to say something. I'll send Johnny. He'll let Alcazar know that his time in Port Charles is over. I want him gone by midnight tomorrow."

"OB will make sure that happens. What are you going to do when we find Sonny?" Francis wanted to know.

"He's going to the island. I haven't decided if he's coming back or not. It might be time for Sonny to retire." Jason had no problem forcing that. "If he is sick, he'll get the best care money can buy. My dad will have a name of a doctor who can handle that. If he's not then he can consider the island house arrest until I reach a decision."

"Jason." Emily called from the top of the steps.

"Yeah?" He went over and looked up at his sister.

"Liz is ready to come down." Emily said walking down and getting a hug. "She is wearing green because I know you like her in that color, so make sure you tell her she looks pretty."

"Any other advice for me?" He asked laughing at his sister.

"No. Surprisingly you are doing well on your own." Emily said moving past him to make some hot chocolate for her and Liz. "Don't just stand there, go get her before she decides to come down on her own." Emily told her brother who was glaring at her. "Morning Francis."

"Morning Em." The big guard said laughing.

"Are you cooking?" Emily said peeking in cupboards. So far what she had seen of the house she really liked.

"No, breakfast is being delivered." Francis got up and opened the pantry getting out the cocoa powder. "In about thirty minutes."

"Cool. After we eat Liz and I are claiming the living room as girls only territory. I'll make sure she rests." Emily promised.

Francis nodded as Jason came down with Liz in his arms. The big guard looked her over. She had a few bruises, but nothing major. Her face was unmarred which was good, and she looked rested which was better. "Hey kid."

"Hi Francis." Elizabeth said getting comfortable in the chair that Jason put her on. "Did you stay?"

"I did. That couch was a good buy." He said trying to resist the urge to hover. "I'll remember that for when I make Diane angry." He grinned sitting down again.

"Here is the brace." Jason came over and helped her put it on her wrist. "You will need it for the next few weeks. If you aren't feeling better by then you should see the doctor again."

"Okay. I tend to heal quickly so I shouldn't need it for that long." Elizabeth was happy her right hand was uninjured so she could still paint and sketch. "Thanks." Liz said taking the mug from Emily. Her friend couldn't cook, but she made awesome hot chocolate.

Jason sat after his sister did. "Both of you need to stay with your guards at all times until otherwise stated." He said looking between the two women. He loved them both fiercely and didn't want them hurt. Because he trusted them he would tell them what was going on. "Sonny attacked Courtney last night."

Neither Liz nor Em knew what to say. "How badly is she hurt?" Elizabeth finally managed to get out.

"Busted lip and bruises from where he knocked her into a table. She is staying at the mansion for the time being. We can't locate Sonny." Jason told them. "So I'm asking that you stick close to home, or the studio." He said looking at his girlfriend. "For now. I'm sorry Em, but dates with Jesse are out. He can visit you at the mansion." Jason said trying to be reasonable.

Emily normally would accuse Jason of butting into her love life, but she knew that wasn't the case. "We will play it by ear." She wasn't going to be difficult.

Jason just nodded as he drank his coffee. "Let Sal know before anyone comes over." This time Emily nodded.

"I'm not going back to Kelly's until next week, at the earliest." Elizabeth told Jason. She would need to call Tammy. "Do you think Sonny will have been located by then?"

"I hope so." Jason was worried about how long it was taking to find Sonny. He had worked for the Smith family and knew not only the city well, but the maze of underground tunnels under the city. Jason wasn't sending guys down there to look for the older mob boss, if Sonny was hiding down there they would just have to wait him out. "If not we'll have to figure something out."

"Okay." Elizabeth would leave it at that for now. Jason had more important things to worry about. "Is Carly okay?" She did live with Sonny, if he snapped then she might be victim number one.

"Carly is fine." Jason said trying not to think too hard on the irritating blonde. "I just wanted you two to know what was going on."

"Thanks." Liz said speaking for her and Em.

The house phone buzzed and Francis answered it. "That's breakfast. I'll let the guys in." He said leaving the kitchen.

"We'll eat and then scram." Emily told her brother. She could tell he was worried. "I'll get some plates."

"It's going to be okay." Elizabeth said placing her hand over his.

Jason looked into her big blue eyes and made a silent vow that it would be okay. They would find Sonny, and figure out who attacked Elizabeth. He wasn't going to allow anyone to threaten the life he wanted to build with the woman who owned his heart.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	31. Chapter 31

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 31

Cody and Milo followed Francis back to the kitchen where the ladies and Jason were waiting. Cody was tired and after this was going to his place to crash for a few hours. Milo was nervous as he still had no idea what the fallout from the attempted kidnapping was going to be. He had hung out last night with Max, for a bit until his big brother went out to look for Sonny. Max was sure that Jason was going to be fair, but he did expect Milo to be reassigned.

"Elizabeth, how are you?" Cody asked looking the younger woman over. Aside from the brace she looked fine.

"Okay." Elizabeth said smiling at the enforcer. "Really. Hi Milo." The poor guard looked incredibly uncomfortable, and she felt bad about that.

"Elizabeth." He said trying to manage his guilt.

"Have a seat." Jason invited. "The ladies will be leaving after breakfast. We can talk then." Both guards nodded.

"I'll help Francis fix the plates." Milo said moving over to the marble island. After everyone was served the meal began.

* * *

Courtney fussed with her outfit trying to figure out if this was what you wore when officially meeting your boyfriend's family for the first time after staying over because your brother attacked you. Honestly, she wasn't really sure what outfit covered that, hell Hallmark didn't even have a card for this occasion, and they had cards for everything. Last night when packing she hadn't given any thought to this morning. The bright spot in all this was that she did know both Dr. Quartermaine's from the diner. They didn't have long discussions about the meaning of life, but they had engaged in small talk so they knew she could put together a sentence.

The knock on the door stopped her rambling thoughts. "Hello?"

"It's AJ." He said from the other side of the door.

"Just a sec." Courtney looked again in the mirror before opening the door. "Hi." Her boyfriend was standing there in a button down shirt and jeans. Him being in denim made her feel better because that's what she was wearing.

"The family is downstairs." He said smiling, and then frowning when his eyes landed on the bruise. "We should go, I need to see if I can actually hold my son today." AJ smirked. His mother had taken the little boy as soon as they walked out of the nursery.

"I'm a little nervous. This isn't how I saw my formal introduction to your family going." Courtney admitted as they headed for the stairs.

"My grandmother will make sure everyone behaves." AJ promised. "My mother told the family that you were mugged last night, so there shouldn't be any questions about your face."

Courtney nodded. "I'm more worried about your family disliking me because of who my brother is." Not that she would be resuming a relationship with Sonny. She was staying in Port Charles, but they were done.

"Considering who my brother is, I don't think anyone has room to talk." AJ said smiling, he relaxed when she smiled too.

"I never looked at it that way." Courtney said as they walked into the parlor.

AJ hadn't either until this morning when his grandfather was harrumphing about Sonny's sister staying in the mansion. The older man pointed out that AJ could do better in his choice of women. Lila had been the one to point out that if Edward was going to judge Sonny, then he better be prepared to judge Jason too because they were partners. And if Edward went down that path he better be prepared to face her wrath, because no one talked badly about her grandchildren in her presence. As for Courtney, Lila pointed out that her parents had been less than thrilled with Edward in the beginning. The older man had been pink by the time the dressing down was done. AJ was certain his grandfather was going to behave. "Ready?"

"Even if I'm not, time is up." Courtney said shrugging, so when AJ opened the door she walked into the parlor to meet his family.

* * *

Carly breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that Sonny wasn't home. The first thing she did was take a shower and put on her silk robe. Then she fixed herself a cup of coffee before sitting down and thinking about what had happened last night. She hadn't even hesitated to accept Lorenzo's invitation to go upstairs, for her that was the most telling action of the night. She and Sonny were done, but at the moment she wasn't ready to let him go. Not because she had feelings for him, but because she didn't have AJ just yet. When he was firmly on the hook, then she could drop Sonny once and for all.

So Lorenzo needed to keep his mouth shut about last night. Sonny finding out would be bad. Edward finding out would be disastrous. She wasn't going to become a Quartermaine bride by having one night stands. Which was funny because it was a one night stand that made her the mother of the next generation of the family tree. Picking up the phone she called the Port Charles Hotel. "Lorenzo Alcazar's suite."

"One moment please." The operator said placing Carly on hold. "The room has a do not disturb placed on the line. So your call cannot go through."

Carly huffed. "Thanks." She muttered before hanging up. She would need to go see him, which was the last thing she wanted. But it had to be done, and it had to happen today. So finishing her coffee she headed upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

Johnny O'Brien was not a morning person. It was something the guys all knew, so they didn't generally have meetings with him before nine unless it was absolutely necessary. If a meeting did have to happen then the guys waited for him to finish his coffee before starting. That was just common decency, to wait for a man to finish his coffee.

So for Johnny to be standing in front of Lorenzo's hotel room, at seven-thirty in the morning, without having had any coffee first meant the enforcer was not in the mood to play nice. That was probably why Jason sent him over. He would need to find a way to pay his boss back. Maybe he'd take Jason's bike hostage. Of course that would make the blonde homicidal. Johnny was grumpy, not stupid. He had a wicked grin on his face as he decided to swap out Jason's coffee for instant that would be enough. That grin was still on Johnny's face when Lorenzo opened the door.

"Mr. O'Brien." Lorenzo said in a chipper voice.

Johnny just cocked back his fist and knocked the other man on his ass. "Leave Port Charles by the end of the day tomorrow or die." There was no point in dragging this out.

Lorenzo slowly got to feet and removed his handkerchief from his pocket before dabbing his bleeding lip. "I was planning on it." No point in lying. "I got what I came for." He said smiling, he was going to need some ice.

"A real man doesn't use a lady to make a point." Johnny said still glaring.

"We both know Carly Benson isn't a lady." Lorenzo said chuckling. Let them think that she was the reason he came. "And I'm sure she would be happy to attest to my manhood." He threw out. "If that's all you came for? I have somewhere to be." He was having brunch at the Port Charles country club, later he was meeting with Manning to sign the papers. Just before Johnny showed up Lorenzo had decided that leaving the city today was better. He was anxious to go home, his crew had already called to say Corinthos had arrived safely.

"We will be watching." Johnny let him know. A more visible presence than before.

"Your men will enjoy the view then. I'm nice to look at." Lorenzo replied being cocky. "Show yourself out."

Johnny turned and walked out of the suite. Lorenzo had big balls, the Irishman would give him that. To stroll into someone else's territory and bed their girlfriend wasn't something for the faint of heart. At the same time the man wasn't stupid, going after Carly was much safer than going after Liz. If he had tried this routine with Elizabeth then he would already be dead. Lorenzo's timing was also great, with Sonny going off the rails they wouldn't have to worry about the older mob boss doing something stupid in retaliation. Once Lorenzo left they would have one less issue to deal with. Johnny hoped they found Sonny today, which would leave them able to focus on whoever attacked Liz. Their plates were still full, but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle.

* * *

Grant was sitting up on his bed when the door opened. Two men walked in, one put down a tray with breakfast. The other put down a medical bag.

"How are you feeling?" Matt wanted to know. He had been told the prisoner was unconscious when he arrived at the warehouse.

"Fine." Grant saw no reason to be rude. "My nose hurts, but it is broken so that is to be expected."

Matt nodded. The two black eyes backed up that diagnosis. "Head ache?"

"Can't tell because of the nose." Grant answered the doctor. "You gonna give me something for the pain?"

"No." Matt had been instructed that no medication was to be given, unless it was life or death.

"Then why are you here?" Grant wanted to know.

"To make sure you aren't about to die." Matt explained. Any man who put their hands on a woman deserved what this guy was going to get. "And since you aren't, I have a surgery to prepare for." The staff just thought Matt was out getting some air. "Call me if you need me." He told Ritchie before walking out of the room.

"When is Morgan coming over?" Grant wanted to know.

"You in a rush to see him?" Ritchie asked the prisoner.

"Not really." Grant said being honest. He just needed to know when the mob boss was coming so he could be dead by then. The small pill hiding in plain sight would take less than a minute to work. "Just don't want to be sleeping when he arrives." Grant said laughing.

"I'm sure Jason won't mind waking you up." Ritchie smirked. "Enjoy your breakfast." He told the prisoner before leaving the room.

Grant looked at the tray. Fluffy scrambled eggs, crisp bacon, polenta orange juice, and coffee. He was pleasantly surprised it was so nice. As last meals went he couldn't complain. He really liked bacon.

* * *

Carly stood across the street from the Port Charles Hotel and watched as Johnny walked out. She had no proof that he was here because of her, but smart money said that was the reason. If he knew then it was only a matter of time before Jason knew. Normally that would be a problem, with him not speaking to Sonny she didn't have to worry about her boyfriend hearing it from that source. She chewed on her bottom lip as it occurred to her that with Jason angry at her he might use this information to push her out of AJ's life. This would be the type of thing that could cause a judge to take away custody. So she needed to make a trip to the mansion, and get to AJ first.

* * *

"Did you need anything before I start my meeting?" Jason asked placing his girlfriend on the couch. Emily had run upstairs, which meant they had a moment of privacy. The guys were down the hall in the kitchen waiting for Jason to return.

"I'm good. I won't move around much. Even if I wanted to Em won't let me. She's as bad as you are." Elizabeth said mock pouting.

"I just worry is all." Jason said running his hand over her hair. "We were caught off guard last night, we're going to make sure this doesn't happen again."

"I owe Milo an apology." Elizabeth told Jason. "I'm not supposed to go anywhere without my guard. It just never occurred to me that doing something at work left me vulnerable. I've taken the trash out so many times." She said shaking her head.

Jason leaned forward and kissed her, gently at first and then with a bit more heat until she was moaning. "Everything is getting looked at." He said when he was breathing normally again. "Even how Francis does things. Once things are as tight as we can make them then the changes will be implemented. I'm going to try not to make them too restrictive."

"I know that whatever you decide is so that I stay safe." She brought her lips back to his. "Go have your meeting. Later tonight, we'll have some just us time."

"I like the sound of that." He said smiling, with a final kiss he walked back to the kitchen where the guys were waiting. "Milo, take me through the events of last night. Don't leave anything out." Jason instructed looking at the young guard.

"We arrived at the diner, Elizabeth clocked in, put her things away, and went out to the floor. It was kind of quiet for a Saturday night, but they had a steady stream of customers. The guy who jumped Liz in the alley didn't come in, and I don't recall seeing him sitting at any of the patio tables." Milo had his eyes closed mentally going over all the steps of the night.

"He could have looked in through the window." Cody pointed out. He had expected to be at the warehouse, but since the guy only woke up half an hour ago Jason was going to go talk with him instead. "Tammy said he isn't a current renter."

Jason just nodded as Milo started talking again. "Liz took her dinner break around seven and she sat with me. No one was paying us any special attention. Lots of regulars came in. Nadine came for take-out, Penny stopped by, and Ellie came in just to name a few. Around ten Emily and her new guy came in. Liz waited on them and then popped in the back to start closing. There was no indication anything was wrong. The alarm about Sonny sounded and I went to check on Liz, just because it wigged me out a bit. When I went in the back no Liz, the cook said she was taking out the trash. When I went out the guy was down, and Liz was between the dumpsters." Milo said wrapping up the evening.

"He didn't do anything I wouldn't have done." Francis said leaning back in his chair. On nights he was with her Liz had taken the trash out, He never saw a need to stop her because everyone knew Kelly's, and anyone working there, was under Jason's protection. Up until now no one had tested them to see what would happen if they tried something. It didn't even occur to anyone that Milo was lying. He'd grown up in this life and knew that would make his situation worse.

"I'm not pulling you from Liz's detail." Jason told the younger man. "But this cannot happen again Milo."

"I understand." The younger man was humbled that Jason would give him another chance.

"From here on out I want two guards with Elizabeth and Emily. Francis you heading up one shift, and Milo heading up the other." Jason gave the order.

"Hank and Ritchie would work well on Elizabeth's rotation." Cody told his boss. "Unless you want someone else. I can assign Chris, Kyle and Lee to work with Sal."

"That should work." Jason said pouring himself more coffee. "How is the search for Sonny going?"

"The same as last night. We have no idea where he is." Cody said not hiding his frustration. "If Sonny isn't lucid then we shouldn't be having this much trouble locating him. I'm thinking he may have had help disappearing."

"Maybe from the same person who sent Liz's attacker." Francis said looking at the guys around the table. "We should talk with him sooner rather than later." The older man suggested.

Jason nodded. "Let me tell the ladies we are leaving." He said standing up. "Make sure the guards know that while we are out, no one gets access to the grounds."

"I'll do that." Cody said standing as well.

"Then go home and get some sleep." Jason told his enforcer, not knowing what they were facing he wanted his top guys sharp. "We will call if anything happens."

With a nod Cody left the kitchen.

"Milo I'm leaving you with Elizabeth and my sister." Jason wanted Francis with him.

"I'll keep them safe." Milo was getting a second chance, one he wasn't screwing up.

"We should go." Jason said to Francis. "I want to be back here as soon as possible. Let me say goodbye to my girl." And steal another kiss.

Francis gathered up the coffee cups. "I'll meet you at the car."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	32. Chapter 32

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 32

Jason nodded to the guard as he drove into the parking lot of the warehouse. He was looking forward to pounding on the guy who had tried to grab Elizabeth. He planned on making the fucker beg to tell them who sent him here. Stan had spent the night digging to see if the guy was in any databases, which he wasn't. Cody had reached out to some of their allies to see if anyone recognized their prisoner with no luck. Jason would have loved to find out the asshole was connected to Lorenzo, but that didn't happen either.

Johnny was waiting in the front room chatting with several of the guys. "How is Elizabeth?" He started there.

"Good, nothing is broken. Matt recommended a brace for her wrist, and rest for her leg. So the defensive driving needs to wait." Jason passed along.

"Which leg is hurt?" Johnny asked his boss.

"Her left one, why?" Jason asked his friend as they headed back to the holding area.

"I can still teach her how to drive." Johnny offered. "We can nail down the basics and by the time she is healed she'll be ready to learn the rest. The brace on her wrist won't be an issue either. Do you have a car for her yet?"

"No." Jason shook his head. "I figured she would want to pick one."

"Might be a good activity for today." Francis suggested. "Get her out of the house for a bit. Plus Em is over, and I bet Liz would love to get your sister's opinion on the car. I can take them if you are busy." He knew his young friend well, sitting at home all day was going to bore her. Short trips out shouldn't be too strenuous.

"I'll take her." Jason wanted to be there when she picked the car. "I'll ask her when we get home." He told Francis before turning to Johnny. "You talk to him yet?"

"No, I actually just got here. There are still no Sonny sightings. I did go visit Lorenzo, and we had a lovely chat where I informed him his time here was over. Carly was lurking outside the hotel trying to stay hidden and doing a lousy job of it." Johnny said smirking. "Since her clothes are different from the ones on the security camera, I'm guessing this was a 'please keep your mouth shut' visit."

"Makes sense." Francis agreed as they walked up to the room. "She would be worried about Sonny tossing her out on her ass. You would think that would have been enough to make her keep her clothes on in the first place."

"Are we sure she was lucid when she went with him?" Jason just wanted to check.

"Positive." Johnny had sent some guys out to gather information. The bartender who served them said Carly had one glass of wine, she never walked away from it, and was perfectly sober when she left with Lorenzo. "Besides Carly wouldn't keep quiet if anything else had happened. Saying she was forced is the only way Sonny wouldn't drop her."

"She may still try that to cover her tracks." Francis pointed out.

"If she tries that then she will regret it." Jason said shaking his head. "I won't tolerate a false rape claim." Not after what happen to Elizabeth. "Making this go away is the easiest method of cover up. That way she won't have to keep track of any lies."

Both Johnny and Francis nodded their understanding of why Jason wouldn't let her get away with saying Lorenzo forced himself on her. "All set?" Johnny asked tilting his head to the door. When his boss nodded the Irishman opened the door. "SHIT!" He exclaimed as all three men rushed into the room.

Francis reached the downed prisoner and rolled him over. His face was swollen and contorted in pain. "What the hell? Ritchie said he was fine when breakfast was served." He commented searching for a pulse even though it was clear the man was dead.

"What's that smell?" Jason said staring into the face of the person who had the answers they needed.

"Almonds." Johnny said looking at the other two men standing next to him. "Cyanide."

Francis pointed. "His shirt is missing a button." A polo shirt was an odd choice for a kidnapping, but if he had a cyanide pill disguised as a button it made more sense. "He was prepared in case he got caught."

"You think this was a test?" Jason asked looking at the older man.

"I think it was a legitimate snatch attempt, but whoever sent this asshole was prepared for the fact that the attempt would fail." Francis said huffing in anger. "Dead men don't talk."

"There is going to be another try." Jason got that part pretty quickly.

"I'd bet money on it." Francis didn't like the thought of that, and he knew that his friends didn't. "Without him we have no idea when or where."

"I can't keep Elizabeth locked up in the house forever." Jason said frustrated. This was just about the worse possible outcome. An unknown threat was stalking his girl, and right now they couldn't do anything but wait for that person to strike.

"No keeping her locked up is not the way to go." Johnny agreed with his boss. "Not because Liz will become resentful. Jason if you told her to stay in then she would." She loved him that much. "My concern is the level of planning this suicide indicates. If whoever sent our John Doe here planned on this possibly failing, then they have something else in the works. Probably something bigger. If you keep Liz in the house, they may try a full on assault on the property."

"Elizabeth could be badly hurt." Jason saw where his friend was going. Bullets didn't come with names, and in a situation with possible gas obscuring everyone's vision things got even dicer. The panic rooms wouldn't really be much help. Elizabeth would either end up trapped waiting for their unknown assailant to break in, or possibly get hurt or captured using the outside access to escape.

"We already have two man teams with her, I think we need to look at possibly controlling the environments she is in. If she wants to go back to Kelly's no outside tables, and no taking out trash. At the studio she should be fine behind the steel door. Her learning to drive would be good because if she can get to a car it gives her an avenue of escape." Francis was thinking of situations where the guards were down.

"Will she carry a gun?" Johnny wanted to know.

"If I ask her to she might." Jason answered frowning. "She won't like it though."

"No she won't. Honestly I would say save that for last. I'm not sure Liz can pull the trigger." Francis told them what he observed during training. "A weapon is no good if the person can't use it."

Both Jason and Johnny nodded. "Call a crew." Jason said looking down at the dead body. "Francis let's go to my office and start working on making security as tight as possible."

"I'll check in with Joey, he just relived Max on the search for Sonny. I'll call Doug as well as see what Lorenzo is up to." Johnny would keep things running so that Jason could focus on what needed to be done to keep Liz safe. Johnny also needed to call Nadine and cancel their upcoming date. He was going to be preoccupied with all that was going on, and she deserved his full attention when they were out together.

"Come down to my office when you are done." Jason instructed. He knew Johnny was going to talk to Ritchie about who had access to the room today. The missing button on their prisoner's shirt may have been a poisoned pill, or it could have come off last night in the alley. They needed to get some answers and that was a great place to start.

* * *

The ladies were watching Clueless and laughing hard. It was one of their go to movies. After this they had plans to watch Channing Tatum take off his clothes in Magic Mike. Hopefully by then Jason would be back. Milo was on the porch having declined the invitation to stay in the house.

"That's my phone." Emily said grabbing her purse. "It's Jesse." She told Liz before answering. "Hi."

Liz pointed to the door and mouthed bathroom, wanting to give her friend some privacy. Em nodded, when Liz got back she was going to tell her friend what Jesse said anyway.

"Hey, sorry for calling so early." Jesse was in his loft, it was just after nine. "I wanted to check on you after last night. I was raised to see a lady home, so just leaving you in the diner didn't sit right with me."

"Thanks." Emily thought that was sweet. "Sal made sure I got in with no problem. I'm fine."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Jesse asked as if he didn't already know.

"Nothing much. Just a security issue with my brother." Emily said keeping it vague. "One that isn't over just yet."

"So, no second date?" Jesse guessed. He was going to have to find a way to change her mind about that. He needed to keep Emily close.

"I'm afraid not. It just isn't a good time." Emily wasn't going to make Jason worry about her too. He needed to be focused on Liz and Sonny.

"Does this mean we can't be friends? Maybe have lunch together when our hospital shifts overlap. You are coming back to the hospital, right?" Jesse was trying to get an idea of her movements in the coming weeks.

"I should be back." Emily really hoped so. She took pride in her work at the hospital. "And lunch shouldn't be an issue." They would be in the cafeteria in plain sight of her guards.

"Good. I want to stay in the running for when dating is an option again." He said flirting.

"I will keep that in mind." Emily laughed thinking that was sweet too. "I have to go, but thank you for calling."

"You have my number if you need to talk." Jesse said before ending the call. No new information, but he was keeping Emily's interest.

"Are you done?" Elizabeth asked hobbling back in the room.

Emily noticed the grimace on her friend's face, and then looked at the clock. Liz was due for some pain meds but her friend was too stubborn to admit it. "He just wanted to make sure I was okay."

"That's really nice." Liz said as she stretched out on the couch. Her leg was sore. "Are you going out again?"

"I told him the timing wasn't right at the moment, so we are going to be friends. Maybe have lunch in the hospital cafeteria. He said he wants to stay front and center so that he's around when I start dating again." Emily explained.

Elizabeth had to grin at that. "Maybe you can bring him to my opening." Emily was certainly welcome to bring a date.

"We'll see." Emily shrugged.

"I thought you liked Jesse?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"I do, and we had fun last night. There just wasn't much of a spark. I mean he's hot and yeah that's nice, but that's not enough to build a relationship on." Emily said leaning back in the recliner.

"First dates are filled with nerves maybe that blocked the spark. Maybe you'll be friends first and it will grow into something deeper." Elizabeth just wanted Em happy. She could find that with Jesse or someone else. "Give it some time. See how you feel the next time the two of you are together."

"Me, him, and the fifteen guards Jason is going to assign to me." Emily said laughing. "Which is probably half of the number you are getting."

"Ha, ha." Elizabeth said before sticking out her tongue. But yeah she knew she was getting an increase in her guards. She just hoped Milo stayed.

"I'm going to get you some juice and a pain pill." Emily said getting to her feet. "This is good practice for when I'm a doctor."

"I'm fine." Elizabeth lied.

"And I'm a natural blonde." Emily said with a healthy dose of sarcasm. "Stay on the couch I'll be right back."

* * *

Carly stood on the front steps of the mansion and waited for someone to open the door. Jason's guys had stopped her for a vehicle check on the way up. What the hell was that about? Since when did his family let his guys provide security? Standing here Carly was feeling like she was way out of the loop.

"Can I help you?" The maid who answered the door wanted to know.

"I need to see AJ." Carly said and simply pushed her way past the smaller woman. If Alice had answered Carly would not have even tried that move.

"Miss." The maid said closing the door and following quickly.

"It's fine I know where he is." Carly said walking across the foyer. It was Sunday and that meant the family was having brunch. Jason had mentioned this a time or two when they were together. Boy did she royally screw up sleeping with Sonny. She could have had access to all this, as well as Jason's bank account. Walking into the parlor she stopped short. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Carly. How did you get in?" AJ said gaining his feet and walking to where the annoying woman was standing.

"Answer my question. Why is Courtney here, holding my son?" Carly said narrowing her eyes in anger. Sonny's sister looked mighty cozy laughing with Lila. If that bitch thought she was going to swoop in and steal AJ she was doomed to disappointment.

"In the hall." AJ said taking Carly's arm and forcing her back. "Why are you here?" He wanted to know. "You're supposed to call before coming over." There was no warmth in his tone.

"I came to get Michael, and take him home." She decided on the spot. "Unless you'd like to rethink Courtney."

AJ looked at Carly like she had lost her mind. "Courtney has nothing to do with anything."

"I don't want her around my son." Carly snarled. "Make your choice."

"I don't want Sonny around my son." AJ shot back. "I'll put my girlfriend up against your thug boyfriend any day of the week." He almost mentioned the attack last night but managed to refrain.

"So you admit your fucking her!" Carly shouted.

"Carly! Watch your language." Monica said coming into the hall. "Behave or I'll call the police and have you removed."

"Mind your business Monica." Carly told the older woman. "My son is here and I'm not leaving without him. If you try to make me I'll call the police and tell them AJ kidnapped Michael." It was only his word against hers that she said the little boy could stay here while her arm was broken.

"Go ahead, and call them." AJ told Carly not backing down. "Would you like to use a house phone?" She didn't have a leg to stand on, and they both knew it.

"This isn't over." Carly said turning and storming from the mansion. When Sonny got home she was telling him to make AJ disappear, and that bitch Courtney too. It was no wonder Sonny's sister didn't want Jason, she was too busy warming AJ's bed.

"Sorry." AJ said walking back into the room. Michael didn't look upset from where he was sitting on Courtney's lap.

"Is this going to be a problem for you?" Courtney asked concerned.

"No." AJ assured her. Looking over he saw his grandfather drop him a wink. It hadn't taken Edward long to discover he liked Courtney. "Where is grandmother?"

"Making a call." Alan told his son. He too had enjoyed getting to know AJ's girlfriend. He liked the way the two of them interacted. It looked like both his sons were doing better in that department.

"I need to make a call as well." AJ said before excusing himself. "Jason, Carly was here and the sight of Courtney holding Michael set her off."

"We are keeping an eye on her." Jason said letting his brother know he was aware of Carly's movements. "She won't be able to cause you any trouble."

"Good to know." AJ said before ending the call and returning to the parlor.

* * *

In her office Lila was also on the phone. "I need to make a problem disappear." It was time to put her plan in motion. This drama ended today.

"Absolutely. Who?" Gino Solieto wanted to know. He owed the Quartermaine matriarch a favor and it looked like it was time to pay up. He did wonder why she wasn't asking this of Morgan.

"Caroline Benson." Lila told him.

Gino now understood why she was calling him. "I don't like hurting women." Which was true.

"There are many solutions that don't involve bloodshed." Lila told him. "I'm sure you are smart enough to come up with one."

"I'm sure I am as well." Gino said chuckling. He wondered if Jason knew how ruthless his grandmother could be. "I will send one of my men." He would also need to let Morgan know what they were doing.

"Thank you Gino." Lila said indicating the conversation was over. "I will return your marker when you send proof the job is done."

"Enjoy your day Mrs. Quartermaine." Gino said before hanging up the phone. Lila had been able to cover up the fact that he had laundered money through ELQ when married to Tracy. Saving him, and her daughter, a lengthy stay in federal prison. This was a small job and one he would happily do to even the books. "Eddie, I have a job for you." He said calling his enforcer. The sooner they handled this the better. It was early enough that they could do this today.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	33. Chapter 33

ABC/DISNEY owns GH No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 33

"Are you sure you won't stay at the mansion?" AJ asked Courtney again. Brunch had gone well. After they had taken Michael to the park for some fresh air. Guards had been discretely stationed around the area to keep them safe. Shortly after returning to the mansion Courtney decided it was time to go home. A decision that no one in the family was pleased with. They were worried about what Carly was going to say to Sonny about his sister's activities.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll be fine here. Jason's guys are going to be keeping an eye out, so I'll stay safe. I have tenants and I need to make sure they stay safe as well. I don't think Sonny will go after Hannah or Penny, but I never thought he would attack me either." Courtney said putting up a brave front. She was scared to go back in her house, but didn't want AJ to know that. "Would Carly really call the police on you?"

"She might." AJ admitted. "I'm not worried, without Sonny backing her she really doesn't have any power. Especially since Jason isn't speaking with her." That still amazed AJ.

"I got a lesson in everyone's history from Tammy." Courtney considered her a non-biased source. Especially since the older woman never said a cross word about Carly, even though it was clear she couldn't stand her. Tammy let Courtney make up her own mind and that took a lot of maturity.

"You didn't run screaming." AJ said laughing. "You are very brave."

"I don't scare easily." Courtney said grinning. "Which is why I need to stay home tonight. I need to remind myself of that."

AJ nodded his understanding. "Just keep in mind that I'm here if you need me." It felt good to be in a position where he could say that.

"I will." Courtney liked knowing she wasn't on her own.

"I'll walk you in." AJ said getting out of the car, and coming around to open Courtney's door. Doug, her guard for the day, was already on the porch. He did a walk through before letting them in. "I'm just a phone call away." He said again before giving her a gentle kiss. "Bye."

"Bye." Courtney walked him to the door and locked up. Leaning on the cool wood for a minute she got herself together before walking deeper into the house. In the living room the coffee table had been replaced, and the area cleaned up. She was guessing by one of Jason's crews. Just seeing it looking like normal had her relaxing.

Upstairs both Penny's and Hannah's doors were closed. Penny was working, but Courtney had no idea where Hannah was. She might be sleeping getting ready for her shift tonight. No doubt Courtney would need to tell her roommates why the big guy was standing on the porch. That was sure to be a fun conversation.

In her room she flopped down on the bed as a smile came to her face. Time spent with the Quartermaine's had been nice, and getting to spend time with AJ and Michael was fantastic. She was starting to develop feelings for the AJ, and hopefully this situation with Sonny wouldn't wreck that. Sitting up she gave some thought to Carly, she needed to go see her tomorrow. There was no way that banshee would be allowed to hurt AJ or Michael.

* * *

"Hi, how is your trip going?" Brenda asked her boyfriend. He'd been gone for almost two weeks now and she missed him.

"It went well." Lorenzo said stretching out his legs.

"Went, as in its over?" Brenda had to admit to being relived about that. She wasn't happy with Lorenzo being anywhere near Sonny. Her ex was the reason Luis was dead, and she was worried Sonny would decide that Lorenzo needed to follow his brother.

"I'm in the air and on the way home now." He said smiling. "When I land I have a surprise for you."

"Did you bring me some of the brownies from Kelly's?" She asked laughing.

"No, something even better." Lorenzo said with a malicious grin.

"You know that's going to drive me crazy." Brenda said pouting. Lorenzo had been more than patient about the fact that she was gun shy. Sonny had hurt her badly, and letting someone else in had taken time. It was lack of closure in that part of her life that was keeping her from accepting Lorenzo's proposal. She didn't love Sonny any longer, she just felt like as long as he was around she was living under a curse. After Lily died he had the nerve to contact her, to see if she wanted to reconcile, that short conversation had left Brenda filled with anger and rage. Her life would be easier if Sonny was gone.

"I know." Lorenzo said laughing. "Just like I know you'll like what I have to tell you. I'll see you after I land."

"I can't wait." Brenda said smiling. She had news to share as well. It was time the two of them took the next step. Whether Sonny was breathing or not she was ready to become Mrs. Lorenzo Alcazar.

Ending the call Lorenzo turned his attention to the plans for once he was home. Brenda wouldn't be his first stop, Sonny would be. Lorenzo wanted to see the mob boss one last time before he was dispatched. After his death his body would be returned to Port Charles. Then Lorenzo had to sit back and wait to see if Morgan wanted to make another move. If so that was fine. Lorenzo intended to win any war the younger man started.

* * *

Lydia stood at the top of the steps and listened as Carly pulled a move out of Sonny's play book. The blonde woman was downstairs destroying things. Screaming about traitorous bitches. Something had clearly happened. Lydia wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that Sonny hadn't come home last night. The call to come up and prepare Michael's room for his return had been surprising, but since her arrival this morning Lydia had learned all kinds of interesting things. Carly had been willing to pay for dirt on AJ, so Lydia wondered if AJ might be willing to pay for dirt on Carly. Because for the right price Lydia would be happy to tell a judge just how unfit a mother her employer really was. If AJ didn't want to play ball, she was betting his grandfather would. So the nanny would keep her ears open because this situation had payday written all over it.

* * *

Since there was nothing for Jason to do at the office, he decided to head back to the house. A call to ask what he should bring for lunch had his sister informing him that Elizabeth was currently asleep, so whatever he picked up should be something that was easily reheated. Knowing his girl well he ordered her some soup. Her big smile when she woke up let him know he had done well.

"So I was thinking you might like to get out of the house for a bit." Jason was sitting on the couch with his girl's feet on his lap. Emily had disappeared to give them some time alone, and Francis was checking in with Johnny. They were still waiting for Carly to notice that Sonny was gone. Her trip to the mansion had left her pissed, and according to the guard on the door she was currently wrecking the penthouse. Lydia had also been called up, which made Jason chuckle. Carly wasn't getting Michael back, something that was sure to set off another explosion when she realized that.

"Where to?" Elizabeth was already bored, but she wasn't going to whine about it. She was going to ask if she could go out in the backyard for a bit. Just getting some fresh air would help.

"Johnny wants to start teaching you the basics of driving so we need to get you a car." Jason told his girlfriend. "Anything you like." Whatever she picked out would be outfitted by his guys. That meant bullet proof glass, self-sealing tires, and a more powerful engine to name a few upgrades.

"I don't have my driver's license yet." Elizabeth pointed out. She did have her learner's permit, having passed the written test last year. Driving lessons were expensive, and she had planned to go through a school to get a lower insurance rate. Otherwise she would have let Francis teach her.

Jason just grinned before reaching in his pocket and handing over the small plastic rectangle. "Since you passed the written test on your own, I know that you are aware of the laws and rules of the road. There is no need for you to take the test." He had Stan go into the DMV database and make it look like Elizabeth had taken and passed the test last month. "So what kind of car do you want?"

Elizabeth looked at the driver's license. "Jason I should go take the test."

"You did take the test that matters. This is just making sure you know how to park, and use your turn signal. All things Johnny will teach you." Jason explained, at her look he smirked. "Use this while Johnny is teaching you, if you really want to take the test on your own when the lessons are over I'll have Stan remove the information he put in the system and you can do so." Johnny would make sure she didn't get pulled over. Jason was guessing that by the time the lessons were over she would be fine with the license he just gave her.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said putting the license in her pocket. "I have no idea what kind of car I want. I haven't given it much thought." She explained to her guy. "Francis normally takes me where I want to go." She enjoyed riding in the SUV singing to the radio with her friend. "I don't even really know much about cars."

"Would you like to go to a dealership? Em could come with us and lend you her opinion." Jason asked his girlfriend. "I'll be there to answer any questions you might have."

"Em likes sports cars." Elizabeth said grinning. "She has that in common with Johnny. It's a wonder she doesn't have any speeding tickets."

Jason just laughed. "I'll call her down, and ask Francis to come back to the house." He and Milo would be the two guards for this outing.

They went to the dealership that Johnny recommended, about an hour outside of Port Charles. "Do you smell that?" Emily said as they got out of the SUV. "That is the smell of new cars waiting to be driven." She said with a grin. "I think I was a rally car driver in another life." The teenager said with a wide grin.

"I'm not sure you should be driving unsupervised." Jason said looking at his sister with real concern. He'd never seen this side of Emily before.

"I've followed Emily when Liz is in her car." Francis told his boss. "Your sister could give OB a run for his money." The younger woman liked to go fast.

"Who taught you to drive?" Jason asked watching Elizabeth look at all the gleaming cars.

"AJ." Emily said before laughing.

"Figures." Jason said shaking his head. All three of the siblings like to go fast, but AJ was definitely the worse. "See anything you like?" He asked turning his attention to his girlfriend.

"Um." Elizabeth said looking at the rows of vehicles. They were still standing next to the SUV and she was feeling overwhelmed. "What did Johnny say I should get?"

"I didn't ask him." Jason admitted, he wasn't going to try to influence Elizabeth's decision. "You can call him if you like."

"That might be for the best." Elizabeth said taking Jason's phone.

"O'Brien." Johnny was in his office. He had gone out for lunch and ran into Nadine. They had grabbed a table at Eli's while he explained that due to what was happening in his job he didn't have time to date at the moment. The doctor shocked him by saying that she had no intention of letting him get away that easily. Because of her schedule she was often busy herself. They could find a way to make it work unless he wasn't interested. If that was the case then he needed to be upfront about it. Johnny loved a woman who didn't hold her tongue. He was interested, and they had tentative plans to go to the movies in a few days.

"What kind of car should I buy?" Elizabeth figured if she didn't like it then they could sell if and she could get something else. Or they could lease it and just return it when the lease was up.

"A Range Rover Sport, don't bother to test drive it because it will handle differently after we finish working on it." Johnny told his friend.

"Johnny said a Range Rover Sport." Elizabeth told Jason who nodded and looked over the cars.

"There is one down there." Milo pointed, it wasn't that far from where they were standing.

"We are going to go look at one now." Elizabeth wasn't going to get it if she didn't like the look of it. She was an artist after all, aesthetics were important too.

"This is it." Jason said watching as Francis greeted the sales person who had come out.

"It's pretty big." Elizabeth said biting her lower lip. The car was over sixty thousand dollars. "I was thinking more along the lines of a compact."

"It's smaller than what we drive." Johnny told his friend. He was guessing that she was getting hung up on the price tag. "Let me talk to Jason."

"Johnny wants to talk to you." Elizabeth said handing the phone over.

"What's up?" Jason would like for her to get this. It was a nice sturdy car, and she could drive it off road if necessary.

"Has Billy come out to talk to you guys yet?" Johnny had requested a specific salesperson, and considering how much money he spent at the dealership that request was granted.

"He's with Francis." Jason told his friend.

"Ask him if they have any brand new older models. Since we are going to gut the car anyway, you don't have to get the current model." Johnny told his friend. Range Rovers didn't have a bad year so any car would work. "Liz cannot get a compact. If she must have a different car have her look at the Porsche Macans." It was over ten thousand dollars cheaper, smaller, but still powerful.

"Do you have any Macans?" Jason asked the associate.

"This way." He said pointing down the lot.

"Talk to Johnny." Jason handed the phone back and picked his girl up. He wasn't risking her injuring her leg further. They walked a good bit of the lot before stopping in front of the vehicle in question.

"I don't like that." Elizabeth said wrinkling her nose. The lines just didn't appeal to her.

Jason just nodded. "How about an older model Range Rover Sport?" He asked about Johnny's other suggestion.

"We have some that have never been driven. We were going to send a bunch of them to another lot to make room for the August rollouts." Billy explained, that was when a good number of new cars hit the market. "I could make you a good deal on one."

While there weren't many differences between the various years there were some, and Elizabeth's trained eye picked up on all of them. "I like that dark green one." She said pointing to one from last year's line. "What do you think Em?" She asked her friend who was looking up the lot at the Porsche's.

"I like the Macan better, but since we are talking about you I think this one is perfect." Em also was pointing to the dark green car.

"We'll take it." Jason said to Billy. Now it was time to sign all kinds of paperwork.

"I'll write it up." Billy said grinning. Easiest commission of the day.

"What did you get?" Johnny wanted to know.

"A dark green 2014 Rover Sport." Elizabeth noticed that this car didn't have a price tag, and she was going to resist the urge to ask how much it cost.

"Tell Jason a crew will be there shortly. I'll go over to the garage and check it out later today." Johnny was happy with her selection. "We should be able to start lessons later this week."

"Okay, thanks Johnny." Liz said before ending the call. "A crew is coming out. Jason you can put me down." She said laughing.

"Maybe I like having you close." He said in a husky whisper. Her in his arms was always a good thing. "You can walk back to the SUV when we are done with the paperwork."

"Okay." She said putting her head on his shoulder. If she had to suffer through being cradled against Jason she would. Being this close was never a hardship. She was looking forward to her driving lessons, and maybe if she was really lucky she and Jason might go parking in her new car.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	34. Chapter 34

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 34

"Morgan." Jason was standing on the porch waiting for Johnny to come up the drive. The guards had called to say he was here. They would discuss any business before heading into the house so Johnny could visit with Elizabeth. The enforcer was also bringing dinner. So they would all eat too. Em was staying for the meal, but had decided to head home tonight. She said she would start packing up Elizabeth's things, since it had been decided that her living at the gatehouse was over.

"Jason, how is Elizabeth?" Lila wanted to know. "Emily called, she hasn't told anyone else but thought I should know."

"Elizabeth is resting. I'm sure she would love a visit out to the mansion sometime this week." Jason told his grandmother. He knew that Em had passed along what happened. His sister had asked permission first.

"That would be lovely. I'll fuss over her a bit." Lila said smiling. She very much liked Elizabeth. Jason's taste in women had improved greatly. "I won't keep you, I just wanted to tell you that I've cashed in my marker with Gino Solieto."

"May I ask what for? Anything you need I would be happy to get for you." Jason let her know. No matter what was going on in his life, if his grandmother needed him he would make himself available.

"I am aware of that. You spoil me." Lila said laughing. "Gino is coming to get Carly."

Jason's eyes got wide in surprise just as Johnny's car pulled up. "Can I put you on speaker? Johnny is here, and he needs to know this." Jason wasn't going to tell his grandmother she couldn't ask for this, it was her marker, but if Solieto's guys were going to be in town then Johnny would be who they contacted. He waved his enforcer over.

"Absolutely." Lila heard the click. "Mr. O'Brien."

"Well, if it isn't the prettiest woman in Port Charles." Johnny said flirting. He liked Lila very much. The woman had a wicked sense of humor, she knew more dirty jokes than he did.

"I think Dr. Crowell would take exception to that." Lila said and knew the men would hear the smile in her voice.

"Can't get anything by you." Johnny said shaking his head. If it happened in the city there was a good chance Lila knew about it. "I don't suppose you know where Sonny is?" He had no problem talking business with the older woman.

"No, AJ mentioned that Sonny is responsible for Courtney's injuries. I'll discreetly ask around." She knew who she could talk to without information getting out.

"My grandmother has cashed in her marker." Jason said getting them back on track. Honestly he should have asked his grandmother if she knew anything about Sonny yesterday.

"Which one?" Johnny asked looking at his boss. Lila had a few.

"Solieto." The cultured voice floated across the line. "He is coming to get Carly. She threatened to call the police and say that AJ kidnapped Michael. Her plan to become Mrs. AJ Quartermaine hit a snag named Courtney, and Carly is not taking it well." Lila knew why Michael was staying in the mansion. None of Carly's tricks were original, woman had been using their children as a means to an end for generations.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Johnny would be happy to have someone else deal with the problem blonde. "Do we know who he is sending?"

"Probably Cabrera." Jason said naming the older man's enforcer.

"I'll wait for the call." Johnny said grinning. "Does this mean we now owe your grandmother a favor?" He wanted to know. "I can issue her a marker."

"Of course it does." Lila said laughing harder. She knew they were just joking. "Jason you can pay me back by coming to brunch once everything is cleared up."

"Okay." Like he would tell her no. "I need to go."

"I love you, give my best to Elizabeth." Lila said before hanging up the phone.

"Your grandmother is scarier than you are. At least you look like you'd kick someone's ass. Her they would never see coming." Johnny said grinning wider. "Let me grab the grub and I'll meet you inside. I don't have anything to report other than the fact that Lorenzo left this afternoon. Cody is keeping an eye on things and will call if he gets any new information."

Jason nodded. He was guessing that a call from Gino would come at some point tonight saying the job was done. Jason was already thinking of how to spin Carly's disappearance. It had to believable because her absence was going to be noticed, if by no one else than by Lydia. Based on the nanny's behavior she could be brought off, so Jason was going to have to find out what her rate was. Someone saying Carly left on her own would go a long way to making people believe what they wanted them to.

* * *

"Dinner was great Johnny, thanks for bringing it over." Elizabeth said as Jason cleared the table. "I'll thank Francis tomorrow for cooking." She was guessing that meals being sent over was going to be common for the next few weeks.

"We're family and we take care of each other." Johnny said leaning back into his chair. "Your car is at the garage, it will be ready on Wednesday. I'll drive it out and we can get started."

"Can I come over?" Emily said looking between the two friends. "For moral support."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea." Jason said giving his sister a look. "Elizabeth doesn't need to pick up any bad habits." He could only imagine what his sister would suggest.

"Yeah, because when you look up calm driver in the dictionary Johnny's picture is there." Emily thought her brother was being overly dramatic.

"I've never gotten a ticket. Some of us at the table can't say the same thing." Johnny said with a smirk looking at Jason.

"I've never gotten a ticket either." Jason said with a smirk of his own. Jason Morgan had never been pulled over and cited, but Jason Quartermaine apparently had. Like the good little Boy Scout he was he paid his tickets right away, and had even gone to traffic school to get points off his license.

"Yes, you can come over." Elizabeth said shaking her head at the two guys. "The support will be nice."

"I'll throw you out of the car if you try to teach from the back seat." Johnny said totally serious.

"Understood." Emily believed he would, probably while the car was moving. "I'm ready to head out whenever you are." She told Johnny.

"I'm ready too. I need to get some sleep so I can be grumpy first thing tomorrow morning." Johnny glared at his boss, who just grinned.

"Jason you can go in. I'll be fine." Elizabeth figured Francis would be over to keep her company. Em would be volunteering at the arboretum.

"I am going in, Johnny is just being a diva." Jason said laughing at his friend. He got a hug from his sister, and so did Elizabeth. Jason carefully placed Elizabeth on the couch before walking them to the car. "If I hear anything overnight I'll send you a message."

"My phone will be on." Johnny said closing Em's door. "I'll check with the guys at the mansion before calling it a night. You need me to talk to AJ."

"No." Jason didn't want to involve his brother any more than necessary. As it was he was going to know something was up when Carly disappeared. He would stay quiet because this benefitted him, and probably Michael in the long run. When Johnny started the car, Jason headed back into the house to see what his girl was watching on television.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Penny asked looking at Courtney's face.

"I got mugged." Courtney said sitting on the couch next to her roommate. She had been upstairs when the other waitress came home. It was hunger that made Courtney head down to raid the fridge.

"Seriously?" Penny said eyeing up the bruise. Against her friend's pale skin it really stood out. "Did you report it?"

"Nothing to report, I didn't get a good look at the guy." Which was a lie, but Courtney wasn't going to say her brother popped her one.

"Is that why the really big guy is standing on the porch?" Penny thought he was cute. She recognized him as one of Sonny's guys.

"Doug." Courtney said providing a name. "It's just a precaution."

"Like maybe this wasn't a random mugging. I mean when your brother is a mobster I guess others will target you to send a message." Penny didn't understand why Courtney wasn't living the good life. Her brother had offered her all manner of things which the other woman had turned down. If it was Penny she'd be living somewhere with servants, and would be driving a different car every day of the week.

Courtney just shrugged. Her roommate's fascination with Sonny hadn't escaped her notice.

"Did you stay at the Towers last night?" Penny had been all alone in the house.

"I stayed at the Quartermaine mansion. Sonny is out of town." Courtney figured that if her brother had been found her guard would have been pulled. "I wasn't staying with Carly."

"Don't blame you." Penny didn't like her either. "AJ is much nicer to look at. Hannah was out last night too. So I'm guessing that her date went well."

"Is she home now?" Courtney hoped her friend found someone nice.

"She said she was working tonight the last we talked." Penny shrugged. "How about I dish us up some ice cream and we can veg in front of the television." She would try to get more information on the mugging later. Or about the sleepover with AJ. That was another thing Courtney should be bragging about, landing a hot rich guy. Penny thought that some folks had all the luck, but hopefully soon her luck would be changing too. She had finally taken some pictures that were worth something.

* * *

"Morgan." Jason squinted at the clock. It was almost one.

"I need to speak with you. I just drove past the gate." Cody told his boss.

"I'll meet you at the front door." Jason said hanging up. He carefully rolled from the bed so that he didn't wake Elizabeth, grabbed his sweats and t-shirt, and headed downstairs. He was just opening the door as Cody walked onto the porch. "The kitchen. You want coffee?"

"No, thanks. Sorry for the late hour but I think this is important enough to warrant the wake-up call. Did I wake Elizabeth?" Cody hoped not.

"No." Jason said pouring them both some water. "What happened?"

"Hannah Scott didn't show up for her shift tonight. She was due in at seven to work until close, but pulled a no call no show." Cody began explaining. "With her being the object of Sonny's attention that sent up red flags."

"You think she's with him." Jason saw where his friend was going.

"I can't say for sure. What I can say is that her car went through a toll heading south Saturday night." He kept going. "The automatic toll tag stopped reporting in on the PA turnpike early this morning. The road the car is on leads to Philadelphia, Baltimore, and D.C. From there she, or they if Sonny's with her, could go anywhere." He only listed the major cities, there were a lot of small towns they could hide in along that route.

"Stan is monitoring the airports?" Jason figured, even if he was there was only so much their tech guy could do.

"He is, as well as credit card activity. Stan is also trying to find out if Sonny has any hidden bank accounts. The Abrahms brothers swear they didn't squirrel any money away for him." Cody reported in on the ground he had already covered.

"Jason?" Elizabeth called from the top of the stairs interrupting the conversation.

"Hey." Jason said from the bottom of the stairs. "You okay?"

"I woke up and you were gone." Elizabeth was trying not to be clingy, but having him close at night helped keep her relaxed. She hadn't taken a sleeping pill tonight because she was enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

"Cody is over." Jason told her, business was the only thing that would pull him from her side.

"Oh, sorry." Elizabeth said quietly. "I'll go back to bed then."

"I'll be up shortly, would you like me to bring you something to drink?" He asked her.

"Yes please. Water is fine." Elizabeth requested before limping back down the hall. Tonight they were sleeping in the master suite.

"Sorry." Cody apologized for disrupting their night.

"This is important. Elizabeth understands that. What else?" Jason wanted to know.

"I'm waiting for a report from our associate in South America." Cody let his boss know. Lorenzo's plane should be landing shortly. They weren't going to be monitoring his movements it was simply too hard to do that in the other man's territory, they just wanted to make sure he had actually returned home. "I can pass that information to Johnny."

"If there is a hit on Hannah's location I want to know right away." Jason told his enforcer, the timing of her departure was suspicious. She could have gone willingly with Sonny, or she could have been forced to offer assistance. Either way Jason wanted to find out where she went.

"Will do." Cody said as he walked out the front door.

With the house locked up Jason got Elizabeth her water and headed back upstairs. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said taking the glass. After she drank it all she laid down again and when Jason's arms came around her she sighed in pleasure. "I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting."

"It was fine." Jason said rubbing her back trying to get her to relax some. "There was something I needed to know."

"Okay." Elizabeth said already feeling sleepy again. "What time are you heading into work?"

"After breakfast. Francis will be here with Kyle." Jason let her know.

"Mmm-hmm." She said snuggling closer and finally drifting off.

Jason rested his cheek on the top of her head, and held her close. The fear that he was going to lose her wasn't letting go. They were aware of the threat, and would be taking whatever precautions they needed to so that Elizabeth stayed safe, but no security was perfect. She had to stay safe, she was his heart. A life without her was not one he wanted to be a part of. Trusting that for the night they had done everything possible Jason let himself slip into slumber as well.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	35. Chapter 35

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 35

Lorenzo's plane touched down without incident and he walked down the stairs to the car that was waiting for him. "Joshua. How is everything?" He asked his number two man.

"Fine. Your guest is awake, and lucid, He is waiting for you to arrive." Josh said as he got behind the wheel of the car.

"I'm glad to hear that he is completely with us." Lorenzo would enjoy this more knowing Sonny was aware of what was happening. "Sonny was not completely in control of his facilities when he left Port Charles. Anything else I need to know?"

"Not a thing." Josh took his duties to run the business in his boss's absence seriously. Lorenzo placed a lot of trust in him and he made sure to be worthy of it. Josh had worked for Luis as well, and had found the now dead man to be a pompous ass.

"Good. I don't expect to be taking any more trips any time soon." Lorenzo didn't need to. Josh nodded as the rest of the ride passed in silence. They reached the warehouse where Sonny was being held and walked inside.

"In the back." Josh said leading the way. A small crew was waiting for cleanup and transport.

Lorenzo opened the door and found his guest tied to a chair. "Hello Sonny." They had met, and spoken, on one other occasion. It was the single time Luis decided to try and make Corinthos an ally. The meeting had gone badly. The tied up mobster had commented that Lorenzo would never be able to make Brenda happy, and shouldn't even try. Sonny knew Brenda was still seeing him when he made the offer of a possible reconciliation.

"Lorenzo." Sonny sneered. "Where is Hannah?" He vaguely remembered that he was with the bartender before going to sleep. He was worried she was hurt in whatever attack Lorenzo had orchestrated.

"No clue." Lorenzo said taking a seat. "Nor do I care." He said with a cold smile. "I do find it surprising that you are asking considering you didn't show much concern for how women are treated your last night in Port Charles."

"What do you mean? Where are we?" Sonny asked narrowing his eyes in anger. He had no clear idea of how he got here, but Lorenzo would regret this. Sonny figured it was only a matter of time before Jason sent someone to get him, even though they weren't getting along a move this big wouldn't be allow to pass. Sonny wasn't worried about Lorenzo hurting him, the man simply didn't have the balls.

"I mean you slapping your sister around." Lorenzo was guessing that Sonny didn't remember that. "And it doesn't matter where we are. All you need to know is that walked into Port Charles and proved that you weren't invincible."

"I would never raise my hand to a woman!" Sonny said outraged. He honestly didn't remember confronting his sister.

"I guess she lied about her injuries." Lorenzo was curious if he could push Sonny into the paranoid state Hannah had talked about.

"You're the one who is lying." Sonny said sneering. "Courtney and I haven't seen one another in almost a week." There wasn't anything he could do about being kidnapped so he would let that drop for now.

Lorenzo just smiled. "My mistake. Do you know why you're here?"

"Because I killed your idiot brother." Sonny didn't back down from a threat.

"Wrong on two accounts." Lorenzo said getting comfortable. "You didn't kill Luis, Morgan did. Jason does all the work, while you spout off like some small dictator. You don't have any real power Sonny, your partner has it all. Everyone knows that."

"That's not true!" Sonny said spiting in anger. "I made him what he is. I control everything! He would be nothing without me!" His temper was slipping but he reigned it in. Now was not the time for that. He needed to keep a level head.

Lorenzo got that Jason was more of a trigger than hurting Courtney. "I don't care that Luis is gone. His being dead has been great for me." The South American said smiling. "You're here because of Brenda."

"What about Brenda?" Sonny wanted to know.

"She wants you to die, and I'm going to give her what she wants." Lorenzo informed the mob boss. "You keep hurting her. It was only a matter of time before you tried again. As long as you are breathing she won't ever be free. You are like a nasty virus that pops up when her resistance is low. You almost destroyed her once, but you won't get a chance to do so again." Lorenzo explained as he stood up.

"Sounds like you are threatened by me." Sonny smirked before laughing.

"Not even a little bit. I like to think of this as an exorcism. Brenda will not be haunted by you any longer. I was going to take longer, but you simply aren't worth the effort." Lorenzo said flicking his finger and one of his crew stepped forward. "Tell Luis I said hello when you get to hell." He said before nodding.

Without a word the man pulled the trigger and Sonny Corinthos ceased to be. "I'll take you to the house." Josh said from beside the door where he had been standing. "I'm sure Brenda is waiting for you."

"Call me when the body is back in Port Charles." Lorenzo would then just sit back and wait. Clean up was just easier here, which was why he had Sonny transported from the United States. Staging the scene for the discovery of the body wouldn't be an issue.

"Absolutely." Josh said as they walked to where the car was parked.

* * *

"Mmm." Elizabeth said snuggling close to her boyfriend as she began waking up. This was how a morning should start. Being held close by a warm guy who treated you like a princess. Which is funny because Elizabeth wasn't one of those little girls who played with dolls or dreamed of a prince charming rescuing her. But she had to admit that the way Jason spoiled her was really nice.

"Morning." Jason said softly. He'd been up for a little while now, but wasn't moving from this spot. He and Elizabeth were wrapped tightly around one another and having her tucked in so close was one of the best feelings he'd ever known. She brought him peace which wasn't something he was even aware he needed. "How are you feeling?"

"Warm." She said on a sleepy laugh. Inside and out. Being held so close was great, but it was also exciting. Something she could tell he was feeling too because he was hard against her. She wiggled a bit and he groaned. Which made her wiggle again.

"Behave." Jason said tightening his arms some to keep her still. She was torturing him. It had been a long night because even though she fell asleep quickly his body wouldn't let him relax. He wanted her, something she knew, but with her injured this wasn't the time for playing.

Elizabeth just gave him a sly grin. "I need to use the bathroom, don't move."

"Okay." Jason said looking at the clock he wasn't due in for another two hours. He stretched out on his back and closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths. Sleeping with his girl meant he was going to be taking a lot of cold showers, but he wasn't going to change a thing. In fact after having spent the night together he wasn't sure he could sleep without her next him ever again. It was her sliding back into bed that had him rolling to his side and opening his eyes.

She smiled at him before bringing her lips to his. His lips instantly parted under hers and she took the invitation to kiss him deeper. Her fingers came up and speared through his hair making him moan in delight. "Put your hands on me Jason." She said in a husky command when she pulled her mouth free.

He didn't hesitate to follow her demand. Starting at her hips and then sliding his hands around to cup her bottom. Her lips came up to his again and he welcomed her kiss. She tasted of mint and her own special sweetness and it made him tremble. He rolled them and came over her fully which she responded to by opening her legs to make room for him. He pushed his hardened cock against her center as she pulled her mouth from his and panted.

"That feels so good." Elizabeth moaned sinking her fingers into his shoulder muscles as she pushed up against him too.

"Yeah." Jason said on a guttural groan as he rocked faster. Too much of this and he was going to come in his pants but he was pretty certain he could get her off.

Elizabeth shifted a bit wanting even more contact. If she was a bit braver she would have ditched her pajama bottoms before getting back into bed. Maybe next time. Her knees tightened on Jason's hips as his breathing started coming faster in her ear. He shifted above her and his knee hit her injured calf, causing her to suck in air in pain.

"God, baby, I'm sorry." Jason said stopping immediately. He went to move to her side but she grabbed his shirt.

"My leg is fine, and if you stop I swear I'll hurt you." Elizabeth needed him to make this ache deep inside her to go away. Her leg did hurt, but it wasn't going to keep her from finally having this moment with Jason. Last night she had decided that she was ready for a more physical relationship. The timing might seem odd, but she could have been taken from this, and now she didn't want to waste a moment with her guy.

He could see in her eyes that she wasn't joking so he brought his mouth down hers with a bit more pressure as his hands once again cupped her bottom. He lifted her slightly so that they were lined up better. Her deep moan made him growl as they rocked together with increasing speed. "Come for me Elizabeth." Jason whispered in her ear.

"OH…MY…GOD!" Elizabeth said on a hoarse shout as she simply exploded from the friction. Her whole body was tingly as the most incredible sensations were moving through her. Starting where Jason was still slowly rocking against her and moving outward. Her body arched in pleasure as the feelings spiked before slowly fading as she relaxed into the mattress. "Wow." She said finally opening her eyes. "That was so worth the wait."

"Yeah." Jason said moving carefully from over her. He was hurting because he hadn't climaxed. This morning was for her.

Looking over Elizabeth saw the pained expression on his face. "You didn't enjoy yourself?"

"It was amazing." Jason said smiling. Which was true, being able to touch Elizabeth so intimately and hearing her scream in pleasure from his attention made him hungry for more.

She rolled to her side bringing them closer and touched him. "You're still hard." She had an idea what that was about. He probably felt he owed her from the times she made him feel good. That kind of thinking wasn't going to fly.

"I'll take care of it in the shower." He said moving her hand.

Elizabeth didn't listen instead she reached forward again as her lips touched her neck. "No need to wait." She said tunneling into his sweatpants and grasping him.

"Baby." Jason moaned trying to get his hands to move and make her stop. "You don't have to."

"I know. I like making you come." She said smiling with a bit of a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I like knowing I can make you tremble." She told him stroking slow at first, but then with more speed. There was no need to torture him. She knew he was close. "Don't fight it Jason." She whispered sucking just above his collar bone on the patch of skin his shirt exposed. She was going to end up giving him a hickey, and she liked the thought of him wearing her mark.

He was powerless against how good she made him feel. "E-liz-a-beth." Jason said on a long groan as he fell over the precipice. She stayed with him stroking until he had to move her hand because it was just too much stimulation. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Elizabeth said smiling. "I gave you a hickey."

"I'll have to figure out where on your body I want to return the favor." He'd love to see more of her.

"Let me know when you decide." Elizabeth said blushing a bit.

"I will." Jason said bringing his mouth to hers for a soft kiss. "That was a great way to celebrate your moving in."

"It was, we will have to celebrate more." Elizabeth said blushing a bit harder. She would get braver when it came to talking about sex.

"How is your leg?" He asked concerned.

"It hurts some. You didn't hit it that hard, with it already being sore I felt it more intensely." Elizabeth told him.

"I'll be more careful next time." Jason promised. "I need to shower, then you can have your turn." He was looking forward to them showering together someday. But he had no problem waiting for that to happen.

"Okay." Elizabeth said snuggling deeper into the blankets. Best start to the day ever.

* * *

Jason was in his office with both Johnny and Cody when Taggert was shown in. They had received a head's up about this visit from their source in the department. So they were going to work this to their advantage. Eddie Cabrera was picking up Carly today, in fact he was already at the Towers getting ready to make the snatch. With Taggert coming Jason had figured out how to use Carly's absence to their advantage.

"Morgan." Taggert said in a voice dripping with disdain.

"Taggert." Jason said in a voice that help no respect. The cop was obsessed with bringing him and Sonny down, and in his efforts often skirted the law.

"No one has seen Sonny in over twenty-four hours." Taggert got right to the point. He wanted something, anything, to stick to Morgan so he watched them as closely as possible. So far he was having no luck, but wasn't giving up.

"Did you need him for something?" Jason wanted to know. He figured this talk was going to end up with him in handcuffs.

"No. Where is he?" Taggert wanted to know.

"I have no idea." Jason said honestly. Normally he didn't talk to the cops, at the moment it would benefit them so they did. "He had a fight with Carly and left the area to cool off a bit. You will have a better chance of finding him if you talk with her." By the time Taggert got to the Towers Carly would be gone. Lydia spent the night in her apartment and would say that when she left last night Carly had been angry and waiting for Sonny to come home. Even if the nanny mentioned Courtney they could say the two women had a fight after Carly tried to take her anger at Sonny out on his sister.

"Rumor has it you and Sonny are not getting along." Taggert said watching Morgan closely. It was almost impossible to tell if he was lying or not.

Jason just shrugged, but didn't say anything. "Did you want something else?"

"No, I'll be watching." The detective warned all three men.

Jason just gave him a level stare. After he walked out Cody closed the door. "He's going to head to the Towers."

Johnny took out his phone which had vibrated during the short meeting, but not loud enough for Taggert to hear it. "That's fine. Eddie is on his way back to Chicago with Carly."

"He didn't waste any time did he?" Cody said impressed.

"My grandmother apparently told Solieto that the sooner the better." Jason passed along what Eddie had told Johnny last night when he got into town.

"What are they planning to do with her?" Johnny asked his boss.

"No clue, and I don't care. I was assured by Gino when I spoke with him this morning that she won't be coming back. Nor is he planning on causing her pain." Jason didn't like hurting women either. "We need to find Sonny and Hannah." Right now they were the only two who could dispute what Jason just told Taggert.

Both Cody and Johnny nodded, wondering what else was going to happen today.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	36. Chapter 36

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 36

"It feels good to be out of the house." Elizabeth said as she set up her easel in her studio. "It's not like I've been cooped up for years." She said laughing to herself. "I'm just used to being active."

"Where I can take you is still limited, but coming here is fine." Francis said smiling. His young friend was in a great mood today, Jason had been as well. "Is this space going to work for you?"

Elizabeth nodded. They weren't in her old studio, even though they were in the same building. Jason had rented her a new space one floor up. On this floor the units were bigger, and they came with a private bath as well as a small galley kitchen. The fact that she had a steel door up here wasn't surprising either. "I'm on the same side of the building so the light won't be any different. Jason doesn't want me walking down the hall to use the bathroom anymore?" She guessed.

"It's a security risk." Francis confirmed. Especially since that bathroom has a window. This new unit's bathroom did as well, but since it was private space Jason was able to change the glass to bulletproof. The same thing had happened with the large front windows.

"Did Jason buy the building?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Not yet." Francis said laughing. "It's only been a few days, but I'm guessing that's probably his next move." It just made sense. Jason would want the space to be as safe as possible. The front door to the building was a joke which meant someone could get in while they were up here, so when Liz came to paint the crew was expanded to three guys. One who sat outside in his car and watched the door.

"Would it be easier, if I just set up studio space at the house?" Elizabeth asked her friend. Stressing Jason out was not something she wanted to do.

Francis just looked at Liz. If he answered truthfully both she and Jason would be upset. Yes, it would be better all the way around. Liz would not like knowing that she was making things harder for the guys. While Jason wouldn't like knowing that Liz was giving up something for him. He wanted her life to have as few changes as possible, but honestly that was going to be hard to pull off. "It's fine." Francis finally answered. It was fine because they were making it work. "You might want to set up a home studio for times when coming up can't happen."

Elizabeth looked at her friend before looking out the window. She was getting two different answers. Francis's spoken answer indicated that this wasn't an issue, but his pause before giving her those words was telling. Something needed to change, Jason wasn't going to ask this of her so she would simply give it to him. "Can we take a field trip? I think I'd like to paint on location today."

"Where did you want to go?" Francis wanted to know. Liz liked to paint in the park, and that wasn't happening.

"If I get the go ahead." Which Liz was expecting. "I'd like to paint at the Quartermaine mansion. Lila invited me out to paint the gardens. I just haven't felt inspired to do so until now." While the older woman's roses were legendary the gardens had other blooms as well as ornamental bushes and trees. Plenty to keep Liz occupied. "I need to call first."

"That would be fine." Francis would prefer that she spend the day there. "Go ahead and call, if you get the all clear I'll tell the crew we are changing locations."

Elizabeth nodded and pulled out her phone.

* * *

"I'd like to see Carly Benson." Taggert told the guard on the door. No one had been at the desk downstairs which was odd. He couldn't think of a time when he came to the Towers and the desk was vacant. Taggert was wondering if Morgan wanted him to make it to the penthouse floor.

"She's not in." Marco was on the door. Normally he didn't stand post anymore, but he was here to receive the detective in front of him. "Would you like to leave a message?" He asked being polite.

"When did she leave?" Taggert was wondering if Jason called over and told her to head out.

"About an hour ago." Marco helpfully provided, which was the truth. She was carried out over Eddie's shoulder unconscious.

"Is Morgan next door?" Taggert knew where Jason currently was, but he had no idea where the mobster called home these days. He just wanted to see what the guard would say.

"Jason is not in the building either." Marco said not giving anything away. "I believe he is at the warehouse, in his office." The elevator opened and both men looked over as Lydia stepped out. "Carly isn't in." Marco had no idea why Carly made the nanny come up since Michael didn't currently live here. Maybe the blonde woman needed someone to push around.

Lydia saw the police officer, and wondered why he was here.

"Do you know where Ms. Benson is?" The detective recognized Michael's nanny.

"She said had some business the take care of today. She didn't say what." Lydia told the detective.

"Where is Michael?" Taggert really doubted the little boy was in the penthouse alone.

"Staying at the Quartermaine mansion." The nanny was ignoring Marco's stare, which was an unspoken request to stop talking. "He was going to come home when Carly's arm was healed. Right now she can't take care of him."

Taggert frowned at that. "If she had you then why would she need to send him away?" It didn't make sense.

"Carly is more hands on then you might think." Lydia said painting the woman in a more flattering light than was true. "It's good that Michael wasn't here because just recently she and Sonny have been having issues." The nanny shrugged.

"When was the last time you saw Sonny?" Taggert wanted to know.

"About a week, I do my best to avoid Mr. Corinthos, so I rarely see him." Lydia was totally honest about that. Sonny was on the make and she wasn't going to be another notch in his bed.

"Why are you up here if no one is home?" Taggert wanted to know.

"Carly left me a list of things to do." Lydia told the detective. "I'm getting paid so she's making me work." She tried to make it seem like she was annoyed at being a gopher. "Anything else?"

"No." Taggert turned back to Marco. "Have her call me when she returns."

"I'll suggest it." Marco told the detective. He watched as Taggert got on the elevator. "Can I help you?" He asked Lydia.

"I really do have a list of things to do." Lydia grinned and then laughed some. "I have to eat." Menial work wasn't a problem because it kept her in the loop. "Is Carly really gone?"

"She is currently out of town." Marco said going with their story.

"She finally tracked down Sonny?" Lydia asked fishing for information. When Marco didn't answer she knew it wasn't coming. "I guess I'll get to the errands."

He closed the door, and pulled out his phone calling for relief. He needed to report in to tell Jason what happened.

* * *

Jason looked up as Johnny and Stan walked into his office. "Marco is heading over. Taggert stopped by the Towers and talked to Lydia." It had taken the detective a little longer than expected to make it over to the building because he had gotten called to the scene of a crime.

"How did that go?" Johnny asked his friend, they hadn't prepped the nanny yet.

"Well enough that Taggert left, without being escorted from the building." Jason was curious about what was said as well. "Why are you in my office?" He asked grinning, whatever the reason it was saving him from contracts.

"Stan." Johnny said turning the floor over to their tech guy.

"We've had a development." Stan said taking a seat, while Johnny got some coffee. "I've been tracking Hannah Scott's information waiting for a hit so I could find her." He started explaining.

"You got one today?" Jason asked interrupting.

"No." Stan said shaking his head. "She disappeared."

"What?" Jason asked his tech guy.

"The file that I was tracking is gone. In fact every single bit of information I had on Hannah Scott is now invalid." Stan was hyped but Jason was still confused. Johnny had been as well when the information was first laid out for him. "I have a copy of the file and I went back and cross referenced it. The high school listed now has no mention of her in their records. Neither does the hospital where she was born, her references no longer exist. And the social security number is a fake. I'm guessing it was made up by borrowing numbers from several different people."

"Are you saying Hannah Scott isn't a real person?" Jason asked stunned.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Whoever the woman in Port Charles was her name isn't Hannah Scott. All the information that we dug up was planted to make her appear real. Whoever did this is really good, and they spent a lot of time on this." Stan told both his bosses. He hadn't gotten this far with Johnny.

"She's a professional?" Johnny wanted to know.

"I'm guessing so." Stan nodded looking between the two men. "With this much skill at her disposal she can be anyone she wants. I ran the government data base to see if she's an undercover operative but didn't get a hit. So if she is, she's deep level. I'm thinking that she isn't though."

"Me too. It makes no sense to come all this way and only take Sonny out of town." Jason said puzzling this out. "If this was a federal sting they would want us both, as well as the splashy arrest." Whenever a mob boss was taken out it made headlines. "We don't have proof Sonny is with her."

"No." Johnny said sipping his coffee. "But nothing else makes sense. Sonny isn't here. We've looked everywhere. Which brings us to the second big surprise of the morning."

Stan took over again. "Sonny owns a cabin just inside the county limits."

"How did we miss it?" Jason asked his guy.

"It was purchased under the name Adela Corbin." Stan explained. "The money came from an offshore account under the same name. Sonny opened it while you were away. I checked and the money in it came from his mother's will. She left everything she had to Sonny and instead of putting it here in Port Charles he told his mother's lawyer to set up the new account. He bought the cabin, with cash, as soon as the will cleared probate." No one here was even aware Sonny's mom had died.

Jason chalked that up to Sonny's growing paranoia about losing everything. "He wanted a private stash, but accessing it for this exposed the account."

"He's never used the cabin before now. One of the guys would have reported it. We went out, the area is remote and the house wasn't secured. Someone was definitely there recently because barware was used. I'm expecting to hear about the fingerprints on the glass tomorrow." Johnny added in. "It's a good place for a snatch."

"You mean if Hannah set him up?" Jason knew they had to consider that now too. "No ransom has been requested."

"No." Johnny didn't like that. "I updated our security, and changed all the codes on everything. The information Sonny has is now useless." Which in and of itself could get him killed.

Jason just nodded. While it left Sonny in a precarious position, they needed to protect the territory first. "Can you find the person who created Hannah Scott?" Jason asked Stan.

"I'm working on it. Signals are bouncing all over the globe, so I'm going to need some time. When I get a name, you'll be the first to know it." The tech guy promised.

"Good work." Jason appreciated the hard work that was being done. There was knock and when Johnny opened the door, Marco was standing there. "Stan thank you." Jason said indicating this meeting was over. The computer guy nodded and walked out. "Take a seat."

"Taggert stopped by and Lydia told him Carly was out of town. She mentioned that Carly and Sonny were having issues." Marco passed along.

"Why was she there?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Carly left her a list of things to do today, so Lydia came up to do them." Marco explained. "She was resistant to my suggestions she not talk."

"She was helpful." Johnny smirked. "But you don't trust her."

"No." Marco said shaking his head. "Her timing is suspect, so I checked for bugs but didn't find any. Plus she lies really well, and very easily." The guard told them what he was thinking. "I wouldn't be surprised if she is going to want something for doing this."

"I'll be happy to write her a check with a lot of zeros for her silence and for her leaving." Jason had no problem with that. "She can't leave just yet though. Too many people disappearing will bring Taggert back."

"Unless we say she is meeting up with Carly." Johnny threw out.

"Taggert will want a destination, so Lydia needs to stay put. Make sure none of our guys talk around her." Jason said shaking his head no as he explained. "We also need a reason for Carly not returning, especially if we don't find Sonny soon. The island excuse is only going to work for so long." Jason didn't like playing catch up.

"We'll get on that." Johnny said standing which made Marco do so as well. The meeting was over. "Francis called, Liz is painting at the mansion this afternoon."

"Good." Jason didn't like her being at her studio, but was going to have to get used to it. "Let me know if anything happens."

"You know it." Johnny said turning to go.

"Johnny." Jason called his friend back. "Close the door."

"Sure thing." The Irishman did and then sat back down. "What's up?"

"What if Sonny left voluntarily?" Jason asked his friend. "What if Hannah was sent here to arrest us both, and Sonny decided to save himself?"

"Turn state's evidence." Johnny said giving it some thought. "He is really pissed at you Jason, and with him not thinking clearly I can see it. If he goes that route we are looking at major trouble. Despite the changes I made Sonny still knows things about past crimes."

"They won't be able to prove what Sonny tells them." They didn't leave evidence. "But they won't have to." Jason already knew that. "They just need to make a jury believe I am capable of doing the things Sonny tells them. If he did turn on me. Put out feelers, and see what you get back."

"I'll let you know." Johnny said before once again heading for the door. If Sonny had gone that route the man was as good a dead. There was no way Maximus would let Sonny send his boys to jail.

* * *

"Mr. Solieto." Dr. Brewer came out and shook the hand of the older gentleman standing next to the young woman in the wheelchair.

"Dr. Brewer." Gino said looking around. The hospital was nice, they would take good care of Carly. It was also close enough that Gino could keep an eye on his guest. "Thank you for accepting my daughter."

"I'm glad that you trust us to care for her." Dr. Brewer said as a nurse came forward and pushed the wheel chair toward the elevator. "Not many women this young suffer from frontotemporal dementia. You said there is a family history which unfortunately increases the odds she would end up here." He had her chart up in his office. What the doctor didn't know was that everything in it, except his patient's first name, was fabricated.

"Yes. We had hopes that Caroline would not have the issues her mother did, but clearly that isn't the case. She started with showing obsessive tendencies, moved to pathological lying, and started issuing threats. We got her all the help we could and then a few days ago she didn't answer our calls so her brother and I went over and found her like this." Fully catatonic from a drug that would leave no trace in her system. It was fast acting and had been administered on the flight over this morning. What it would do was completely wipe any memory Carly had of a life before this hospital. Assuming she ever regained consciousness which Gino was assured wouldn't happen. In the meantime she would be locked inside her mind. From the plane she had been taken to a different private practice where some cosmetic changes to her face were made. Assuring she would not resemble any missing persons alerts that might make their way to the hospital.

"Do you know how long she was like that before anyone found her?" Dr. Brewer wanted to know.

"Less than a day, but it was clearly long enough to do the damage you see to her face." Gino lied explaining the bandages. "We call regularly. She was treated in the hospital first and that's where I learned of your care facility. Do you think you might be able to bring her out of this state?"

"Honestly, based on her records I would say no. I don't mean to sound harsh." Dr. Brewer had read the scans and realized that this was a case that was hopeless. All they could do was keep her comfortable until her body gave out. He wasn't even going to waste his time with a medical regime. Her frontal lobe wasn't responding at all. There was no coming back from that.

"You aren't. I'm a man who appreciates honesty." Gino said as they walked down the hall. They had followed the nurse to Carly's new home. "This is a lovely space. We were lucky that you had a vacancy." He could see the sunset from here. For the money this was costing it should be nice. But Gino wasn't fitting the bill, money had been transferred to him from Port Charles. He would have been laughing his ass off if he knew that the money was from Sonny's personal account.

"We try to keep our patients comfortable." Dr. Brewer watched as the staff put Caroline in her rocker. The nurse wiped a bit of drool away before covering her with a light blanket. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." He didn't expect to see the older man again, most families that put members here did so in order to relieve themselves of the burden of care. They rarely visited.

"Thank you." Gino closed the door behind the staff and walked over to where Carly was sitting. She would have a regular visitor. A young woman who was being paid to come and sit with the blonde woman several times a week for an hour. Mostly to make sure the drug was working. "You should have been careful about throwing around threats." He said in a cold voice before leaving the room himself.

In her rocker Carly sat staring straight ahead, her vacant eyes showing that whatever consciousness had once been there, was now gone.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	37. Chapter 37

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 37

"Elizabeth, that picture is stunning." Lila was hosting the young woman for tea. The artwork was leaning upright on a patio chair.

"Thank you Mrs. Quartermaine. I had a lovely subject. When I first arrived in the gardens I had to take a stroll to give myself time to decide which bloom to paint first. Your garden is full of inspiration." Elizabeth thought it rivaled the gardens at the Port Charles Arboretum.

"Why did you pick the daylilies?" Lila wanted to know. Elizabeth had been roaming the grounds painting for a couple of days now.

"That shade of pink called to me. It was a challenge to reproduce it." Elizabeth had spent almost thirty minutes perfecting the shade.

"You have done the flower justice, the painting is brimming with life." Lila said taking in the image. Elizabeth was extremely talented. "You mentioned wishing to return to paint tomorrow?" Liz always called and asked for permission to come to the mansion. Despite the fact that she didn't need to.

"Yes ma'am. If you wouldn't mind." Elizabeth had spotted several other plants she wanted to paint. "I'd love to get a series of works. A Summer Blooms series. I would of course list you in the description of the works."

"That isn't at all necessary." Lila said smiling. "I am surprised that you didn't take photographs to work from. The blooms are fragile. Daylilies are called such because the flowers only last for twenty-four hours. That stem will bloom again, several times, before the summer ends but the colors you saw today may not be there." The older woman warned.

"I doubt inspiration will be a problem in your garden." Elizabeth said smiling. "Painting on sight gives me an excuse to be outside, and it also keeps me out of my studio."

"I'm guessing the location of the building is the issue." Lila said showing her street savvy. The neighborhood was one of the worst in the city. When Elizabeth nodded Lila continued. "May I ask why you are still there?"

"You mean because Jason can rent me something better?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Frankly, yes." Lila saw no reason to beat around the bush. "I know you aren't with him for his money. You are with him because he is the man worthy of your heart. So letting him provide things for you doesn't reflect poorly on you." The younger woman was sitting in the parlor in faded jeans and a paint splattered shirt. If she was image conscious she would have changed before tea. Lila was pleased that Elizabeth hadn't, she very much respected that she didn't try to be anyone other than who she was.

"I guess I'm used to my space." Elizabeth said looking out the glass French doors as she gathered her thoughts. "When I had to move out of my grandmother's house that studio was all I could afford. I've been working hard and saving money to get something better, but rent here is expensive. I could afford an efficiency but then I wouldn't have anywhere to paint. All those doctors drive the prices up." She said with a small laugh. "I could probably swing a small one bedroom if I stuck to a tight budget. I think part of me is afraid that I'll get a new place, and then get kicked out because my art won't sell. Then I'd be on the street. My studio has become something of a safety net, which honestly I no longer need."

Lila sipped her tea sensing that Elizabeth wasn't done yet.

"I also think I'm worried about becoming another Carly. All she does is shop and spend Sonny's money. Before that she spent Jason's money. I feel this need to prove that I can support myself. Not because of Jason so much, but because of my grandmother. She has been waiting for me to get a real job since I graduated high school. By keeping the studio which I could comfortably afford I'm showing her that I'm living life on my terms, and not asking anyone to help me. Showing her that I haven't failed." Elizabeth finished. "Does that make sense?"

"It does. And it's admirable. What do your parents think of your art? If I may ask?" Lila didn't know the doctors Webber well, but she noticed that Elizabeth didn't speak of them often. When she did there was a bit of sadness to her tone.

"They said I should do whatever makes me happy." Elizabeth was reminded that she needed to call the relief agency again. "I think they are happy to support my decisions as long as I don't ask them to come home. My father has been waiting for this opportunity for a while." Her parents loved her, but her father had bowed to pressure from Audrey to join the agency. Her mother wasn't all that thrilled about working overseas, she enjoyed their life in Colorado, but Audrey kept mentioning that Carolyn owed this to Jeff. Liz still didn't know what that was about. The fact that her parents left the country when she turned fourteen no longer stung. Most of the time.

"I think what you need is a patron." Lila announced. She saw a way to help Elizabeth retain her independence, and relax her grandson at the same time.

"A patron?" Elizabeth repeated surprised. "That's generally only something well established artists have. I'm not there yet."

"You are well established in this house." Lila had an Elizabeth Webber original already. It had been a birthday gift last year. A portrait painted from a picture of Lila's girlhood home in England taken by Lois last summer. With her health being an issue the Quartermaine matriarch hadn't been able to visit in years, so Elizabeth brought the manor to her.

"Mrs. Quartermaine, I couldn't ask that of you." Elizabeth said blushing. The offer did make her feel good though.

"You didn't ask. I'm being pushy and offering." Lila said laughing. "We have plenty of room on the grounds for you to have a studio. There is a caretaker's building near the boathouse. It's not very large, three rooms in all including the bathroom. No one has used it for a number of years, I'm sure that with a bit of work it would be perfect."

"Shouldn't you check with Dr. Quartermaine first?" Elizabeth asked surprised at the offer. Monica did own the house.

"She won't mind." Lila assured her young visitor. Monica wouldn't, she adored Elizabeth too. "I will have Alice walk you and Mr. Corelli down. You can inspect it, and I'm positive Jason will send someone to make it suitable to your needs." She wasn't going to take no for an answer. They were family and took care of their own.

"Mrs. Quartermaine, thank you that is incredibly generous." Elizabeth said blinking back tears.

"I will expect invitations to any future shows." Lila said naming her price.

"Deal." Elizabeth promised.

"Good. Now would you please push me over to the phone so I can call Reginald and set up your tour?" Lila requested.

"I'd be happy too." Elizabeth would call Francis who was out strolling the grounds so he would know to head back to the house.

* * *

Johnny stuck his head in Jason's office again. "Got a second?"

"Sure." Jason was going over the shipping schedule. "What's up?"

"I got a call to check out Sonny's cabin." Johnny told his boss.

"You heading out?" Jason asked standing up.

"I am. I've had guys watching the cabin since I got the call this morning." Johnny explained. Despite this having trap written all over it, he was going to go check out the tip. This was what Jason paid him to do.

"You want company?" Jason asked his friend.

"I have company. I put together my crew before coming here." There would be the guys to go into the cabin with him. "Marco is still here, so I'm taking him and Max. You are not going." Johnny saw the argument brewing. "You're the boss now Jason, you don't get to walk into dangerous situations. Cody is in his office, I told him you don't get to leave here until he hears from me. If I don't check in within the next two hours he's going to take you home."

"Take Hank too." Jason requested not liking that his enforcer was correct.

"Today is his day off. I'll call Joey." Johnny would do that to ease his friend's mind.

"I want a report as soon as possible." Jason ordered, it didn't feel right to ask the guys to do something he wasn't going to. Jason was used to leading from the front.

"No one is going to lose respect for you because you aren't checking this out personally." Johnny told his boss. "We know you are capable, and we know you would be the first one through the door. To keep the territory stable we need you to stay safe."

"I get it." Jason nodded. "Stay safe. You have a date later in the week."

"The movie came in the mail yesterday." Johnny was looking forward to spending the evening with Nadine.

"You know they have streaming these days." Jason said poking his friend some.

"This wasn't available on streaming." Johnny said giving his friend a look. "I'm heading out. Stay put."

"Yes dad." Jason said being sarcastic.

Johnny flipped him off before walking out of the office.

Jason just stood there and tried to let this change settle. Johnny was right, the organization's needs came first in situations like this. He also hoped his friends all returned from this scouting expedition.

* * *

It only took about twenty-five minutes to get to the property. The guys drove around a bit before parking in a secluded area off the main road. Johnny listened to the reports from the other cars. There was no movement in the area. "Let's go in."

The four men got out from the car. They removed their jackets and strapped on protective gear. With guns in hand they walked to the tree line. "What's your gut say?" Johnny asked his crew.

"Not getting the feeling we are being watched." Marco spoke up first.

"I agree, it's just us." Max added on.

"Joey?" Johnny asked his friend.

"Feels good." The youngest of the crew replied.

Johnny nodded before stepping out from their cover. If someone was gonna start shooting it would be at him and not his crew. Nothing happened, around him the birds were chirping and bugs were doing whatever the hell they did. If something was truly off then area would be still. They did a sweep of the house from the outside first. Nothing looked out of place, all the windows were closed, and the lights were off. At the door they stood to the side as Johnny turned the knob and pushed the weathered wood open.

When nothing happened he nodded and the guys all returned the gesture. He swept in low and Marco went high. "Son of a bitch." Johnny said getting a good view of the living room.

* * *

Since the swelling was gone and the bruise could be covered with foundation Courtney decided to go to work. It felt nice to be back to her normal schedule. As she was putting on her apron she noticed a black line through Liz's name on the board and wondered what that was about. If she had to guess she would say Jason didn't want his girlfriend somewhere so public while Sonny was running around. "So you are just going to sit out front while I work. Like Francis does with Liz?"

"Exactly." Paulie told his charge. "If any issues crop up I will deal with them, otherwise you'll hardly notice I'm there."

"Okay." Courtney didn't see herself forgetting about the large man sitting there watching her. "How do you take your coffee? That way I can keep your cup filled." She was guessing that Tammy didn't charge the guys.

"Black with sugar." He said grinning. "I'm pretty low maintenance."

Courtney nodded and headed out to the floor. Her guard took a seat and since Penny was already on the floor with the coffeepot she filled his cup. "Thanks."

"No problem. So is he permanent?" Penny wanted to know.

"Hopefully not. He's nice, but a guard isn't my thing." Courtney shrugged. "Why is Liz off the schedule?"

"She got hurt taking the garbage out." Penny told her friend.

"Hurt how?" Courtney wondered why AJ hadn't said anything. Instantly her mind when to Sonny.

"Messed up her leg, I think she slipped. Same night you got mugged. Tammy said none of us girls can take the garbage out anymore." Penny wouldn't miss doing that. "They say trouble comes in threes, I hope no one else here gets hurt."

"She slipped and now we can't take the trash out?" For Courtney that wasn't totally adding up. The timing was too suspicious.

Penny just shrugged. "Since you're here and we're slow I'm gonna take my break. I need to run an errand."

"Sure thing." Courtney said making a mental note to call and check on Liz. Not to try to get information, but just to make sure she was doing okay.

Penny hung up her apron and headed out. She walked a block over to the park and grabbed an empty bench. All day she had been trying to work up the nerve to make this call. Now that the time was finally here she took a deep breath and started dialing. The number hadn't been that hard to get, in this day and age you could get all kinds of information on the internet.

"Hello?" The female voice came across the line.

"Hello." Penny's voice shook a bit, before speaking again she took another deep breath. "I have some photographs you might be interested in."

"Who is this?" She wanted to know.

"That doesn't matter. I know you've been watching Elizabeth Webber." Penny had stumbled across that fact on one of her late night shoots, and ever since had been keeping watch. "I think Jason Morgan would be interested in that fact."

"How much?" The fact that she had been spotted was surprising. In the future she would need to be more careful, and aware of her surroundings.

Penny smiled wide. This was actually going to work. "Fifty thousand dollars." That would be enough to leave Port Charles and relocate somewhere else.

"When and where?" She wanted to know. There was no point in trying to bargain, Morgan simply could not learn of her activities.

"There is a statue of a little girl dancing in Hamilton Park. Leave the money at the base, tomorrow night at midnight. I'll put the pictures in a parcel and drop them in your mail slot." Penny said before holding her breath.

"I get all the copies and the micro card?" She wanted to know.

"Every single one and the card." Penny wasn't going to draw this out, she was going to get her money and leave town after serving notice at Kelly's. No need to screw Tammy over.

"Then we have a deal." She said a bit sarcastically before hanging up. For a moment she considered calling Jesse, but no need to announce to everyone that she had screwed up. No this was a minor inconvenience one that was easily handled.

On the bench Penny couldn't help but smile. She was going to have more money then she'd ever had at once. Tonight she would start figuring out exactly where she wanted to move, and what she wanted to do when she got there.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	38. Chapter 38

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Happy 4th of July!

* * *

Chapter 38

Francis and Elizabeth were standing outside the small house, more like a cabin really, when Jason pulled up on his bike. Keeping Johnny's instructions in mind Cody was also tagging along. The two men dismounted and walked over. "Hey." Jason was grinning as he took in his girlfriend. She was splattered with paint. It was a good look for her.

"Hi, you'll never guess why we are here." Elizabeth said brimming with happiness.

"Probably not." Jason hadn't been back on this portion of the property in a while. Not too far down the path was the boat dock. A place that Jason Quartermaine had spent a lot of time, but Jason Morgan did not.

"Lila offered me the use of the caretaker's house as a studio." Elizabeth told him. "Francis and I have been checking it out. The light is amazing." The building was south facing and had a lot of windows. "I can use the large back room to paint, and the guys can hang out in the front living/dining room area. We can get them a couch and television so they are comfortable while I'm painting." She was already mentally decorating. "Maybe a small table to eat lunch at too." Not much would be needed. She was guessing on nice days they would eat outside.

Francis was trying not to laugh at how excited his young friend was. It had been love at first sight when she saw the building. It didn't hurt that from the window she could see Lila's garden. Sitting on the porch and drinking coffee wouldn't be a bad way to pass time in the warmer weather. Maybe with a radio to listen to some sports.

"Does it need much work?" Jason was guessing that no one had used it for some time. There hadn't been a live in groundskeeper for at least five years.

"Not really. A good scrubbing, and a fresh paint of coat should be enough for the front. The back room would need new flooring so that I don't mess up the wood." She was guessing it was original to the house. "Maybe laminate flooring that can be pulled up if necessary." She explained. "Would you like to see inside?"

"Sure." Jason said following her into the building while the guys stayed outside. "It's bigger than it looks from the outside." The air was stale which betrayed its disuse, but otherwise Elizabeth was correct the space was in good shape. The galley kitchen on the one side of the main room would need to be upgraded, nothing fancy because not much cooking was going to happen here. Also the electrical and plumbing systems should be checked out. All that could be done in less than a week. "Why are you leaving your other studio?" He wanted to know.

"Because it would make you feel better." Elizabeth wasn't going to lie. "My neighborhood isn't very safe."

"No, it's not." Jason agreed. "Could you be happy here?" He wasn't going to talk her out of moving. This would make him feel better, especially since the owner of the building where her current studio was located had no interest in selling.

"I could be happy here." Elizabeth promised him. "Your grandmother has offered to be my patron." She shared with him.

"What does that mean exactly?" Jason had heard the term, but never bothered to learn what that translated to.

"A patron makes sure an artist has everything they need to produce art. They can also help with advertising by inviting people to showings. I'm not going to ask for money for supplies, something Lila knows. So she offered me this space. Em can come hang out with me while I paint."

"My sister does that?" Jason asked surprised.

"She comes over and studies while I work. According to Em I'm the reason she passed her Physics mid-term and final." Elizabeth grinned. "So I'll need a chair and table in the back as well."

"Make a list, if later you find you need something else Francis can call and get it for you." Jason leaned forward and gently kissed her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Would you have ever said anything?" She wanted to know.

"Yes." Jason could see that surprised her. "Your current building can't be secured. Will you be setting up a studio at the house as well?" They had the room.

"I will, but I don't want to paint there all the time." Elizabeth tried to find the right words. "I like being able to leave any frustration I have at my studio and go home lighter. I also don't want to spend all my time at home. I know from time to time I will have to stay on the property, and being able to paint at midnight if the mood strikes will be nice, but I like having a separate space to work. It's just healthier for me."

"You'll have whatever you need." Jason told his girlfriend. His phone rang and looking down he saw it was Johnny. "What's up?"

"You need to come out to the cabin. I'll send you directions." The enforcer told his boss.

"I'm on my way." Jason said wondering what was up. "I have to go. Francis will be able to get everything started." Just then the man in question walked through the door.

"I got a call from Johnny. He wants me to take Elizabeth home." Francis had no clue why, but was going to follow instructions.

Jason just nodded. "I'll see you later." He told Elizabeth leaning down and giving her another kiss.

"Stay safe." Elizabeth got that something was going on. "All my things are ready so we can leave at any time."

* * *

"Nice area." Cody said as they got off their bikes. Sonny had chosen the perfect place to get away. There wasn't anything nearby and the cabin was well off the main road. "I had no idea this was back here."

"Me either. Seems to be my day for looking at small houses." Jason said looking around. Johnny walked out of the house and waited. "What did you find?" Jason wanted to know.

"Sonny." Johnny told his boss leading the way back inside. Their former boss was tied to a straight back chair shot once in the head.

Jason looked at the dead body. "Any sign of a companion?" Meaning the woman who was passing herself off as Hannah Scott.

"Just him." Johnny told his boss. "He's not stiff. Rigor mortis leaves the body somewhere between thirty-six and forty-eight hours after death."

"Which means he was killed right away." Jason finished the thought. "But he also wasn't killed here." Their crew had used Luminol to look for blood spatter. "He's still wearing the clothes he had on the night he attacked Courtney." Jason noted. The items were blood stained which backed up the theory of Sonny being murdered somewhere else.

"How do you want to handle this?" Johnny asked his boss. The rest of the guys were standing by the door waiting for instructions.

"Dump him, but not around here." Jason said putting together a plan. "Somewhere the animals will get to him. In two days we'll arrange for the body to be discovered." They could pay someone to stumble across it during a hike. Walking over he looked at the wound. "He was shot close range, the exit wound is larger than the entry wound so I'm guessing it wasn't a .22 caliber. Probably a nine millimeter." Without the actual bullet no ballistics match to a weapon could be made. "Have Stan create a fake gun permit for Carly. A thirty-eight special." Which was a popular weapon among women.

Johnny saw where this was going. "Sonny will be found fatally shot, and an investigation will be launched. You'll be the first suspect, because you are at the root of all crime in the city. It won't take long for Taggert to learn Sonny was sniffing around other women. Since Carly is missing she will bump you from the top of the suspect list. What happens when he learns about Hannah?"

"It will give Taggert a lose end to chase. He isn't going to find a woman that doesn't exist." Jason wasn't overly concerned about the detective. "The question of where Sonny is has been answered. Now we need to find out where he was, and who killed him."

* * *

Emily finished her volunteer shift and headed over to the coffee shop for a hot chocolate. Like Elizabeth she drank the decadent drink all year long. Crema, which was her brother's brand, had the best hot chocolate in the city, topped with whipped cream and cocoa powder it simply didn't get any better. She was contemplating a snack when a voice interrupted her examination of the display case.

"I guess this is my lucky day."

"Jesse." Emily smiled at her friend. "What are the odds?"

"If you are a coffee fend, and out of beans then the odds are pretty good." Jesse said laughing at himself. "What did you decide on?" He pointed to the treats.

"A snickerdoodle." Cinnamon was another of Em's great loves. She told the cashier who added it to her order.

"I got it." Jesse said when Em reached for her wallet. "Can you add a large house brew, and a bag of house blend beans?" Jesse requested. "I'm surprised that your brother makes you pay."

"He doesn't." Emily told her friend. "I insist, which is why I generally only come when he isn't here." She said laughing. When Jason was around he insisted her order be on the house. It made her feel like she was taking advantage.

"Can you stay?" He pointed to a booth.

Em looked at Sal who nodded. He and Lee would grab a table.

"I can." Emily took her items and followed Jesse across the room. "What have you been up to since I last saw you?"

"Not a lot." He said shrugging. "Working at the hospital, getting to know my new home town better."

"The town is bigger than it first seems. Just be careful down by Cortland Street." Emily advised before offering him a piece of her cookie. When he declined she took a bite. She was trying to find any spark between them. Something that would indicate another date should take place. So far she wasn't getting anything.

"I've also been looking for a job. I filled out an application at the campus bookstore." Jesse wasn't thinking he would be here for long, but if he didn't start setting down roots it might look strange. "It's just part time, and I would get a discount on my books. Since I'm paying for school myself I have to save money wherever I can."

"Your parents can't help?" Em had learned a little about Jesse during their date. He was from Indiana and both his parents worked in manufacturing.

"My dad made it clear that college was on me. He put himself through school and feels that I'll have a better appreciation of my degree if I do the same." Jesse lied. "The good thing is that I don't have to worry about pleasing them with my major."

"Not many parents object to their kids becoming going into medicine." Emily said with wry grin.

"They do when you aren't looking to become a surgeon." Jesse told Em as he continued to spin his tale. "My parents think a medical degree for research is a waste."

"Research is a valuable part of medicine." Emily said defending his choice. "General Hospital has one of the most respected research centers in the country. What are you looking to work on?"

"Genomes, especially those that cause mental illnesses." Jesse laughed internally at the private joke. He was pretty sure the man he worked for was a sociopath, there was also a good chance he was one as well. The sheer joy he got from all the dirty deeds he did couldn't be normal.

"I'm sure you'll do great." Emily said finishing off her snack.

"Any chance your free tonight? To catch a movie. I don't feel like looking at my walls." Jesse wanted to try to get some information on Elizabeth.

Before Em could answer Sal came over. "We need to go."

"Guess not." Emily said thinking that the interruption was a good thing. There was no spark at all between her and Jesse. She was going to turn down the date offer, now she didn't have to.

"Another time." Jesse said standing.

"Another time." Emily waved as she followed Sal out.

"Sorry about that." The guard said holding open the door before getting in the car. "Jason wants me to take you out to his place."

"Really?" Emily guessed that something must have happened. "Is Elizabeth okay?" That was the only question she would ask.

"As far as I know she is fine." Sal told his charge. "Should we go by the mansion and get you some clothes?" He had no idea how long she would be staying.

"I left some the last time I stayed over." Emily let him know as he pulled out of the parking space and headed for Jason's place.

* * *

Emily came through the door and found Elizabeth sitting in the living room watching television. "Sal said Jason wanted me here." She told her friend flopping onto the couch.

"Francis told me you were coming over." Elizabeth put on a program they both liked. "He is taking a call." She said to explain his absence. "I have no idea why we are here."

"I was having coffee with Jesse." Emily passed along. "Bumped into him at the shop." Liz would know that meant the Corinthos Morgan coffee house.

"Really?" Liz detected an odd note in her friend's voice. "Didn't go well?"

"It was nice." Emily said with a wry grin.

"Ouch." Liz said in total understanding.

"He is so nice to look at, but I am not feeling any spark. And he was flirting." Emily passed along. "I just don't think he's the right guy for me right now." She said shrugging. "I feel bad to because he made it clear he is willing to wait."

"You can't force feelings." Liz said supporting her friend.

"No, I mean in time they could develop, but it's not fair to keep him on the hook because of a maybe." Emily said thinking out loud. She'd been giving this some thought on the car ride over. "I was thinking that I could introduce him to someone else."

"You run the risk of him not being available down the line if you do that." Liz pointed out the possible negative of that scenario.

"Life is risk." Emily said in an overly dramatic fashion before giggling at herself. "I know. Just like I know since I'm not interested I'll be looking around. Just looking because dating isn't going to happen at the moment." She reminded herself. "Why should he be lonely?"

"That's very mature of you Em." Liz told her friend.

"Yeah, that's me. Miss Maturity." Emily smirked. "He really is cute though."

"Not my type, but I can admit that he isn't hard to look at." Elizabeth just wanted her friend to be happy. "At least you don't have to give him the I just want to be your friend speech."

Emily smiled wide at that. "Very true. I suck at that speech. For once my extremely over protective brother is going to come in handy. That is something I never imagined myself saying." She replied laughing again. "What were you up to today? Anything exciting?"

"Your grandmother offered me studio space on the grounds of the mansion. The old caretaker's cottage." Elizabeth shared her news.

"Really?" Emily said smiling. "You said yes right?"

"I did." Elizabeth told her friend.

"Good. Your neighborhood is kind of scary. I think it's actually gotten worse since you moved in." Emily said being honest. "I'm glad you are leaving. I bet Jason is too."

"He is." Liz confirmed. "I'm going to make a space for you to hang out."

"Cool. I will be there come mid-terms and finals." She said smiling over at her friend. "I'm going to go get us something to drink."

"Thanks." Liz said settling further into the recliner. She felt a nap coming on, after she woke up then they could figure out dinner.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	39. Chapter 39

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 39

"It's taken care of." Cody told Jason and Johnny after he took a seat in his boss's office. It was almost midnight. Placing the body was easier in the dark. "We went out to the Davenport Pass. I stood that the top of the road and pushed him down the hill." Cody was trying to make it look like maybe someone pulled him from the car and let gravity do the rest.

"I have our hiker ready to go in two days. She's from Buffalo, and has a sick mom. The money she gets will pay for surgery so she is going to make sure this works." It hadn't been hard to find someone desperate for cash who wouldn't ask any questions.

Jason sat behind his desk and nodded at both men. Since finding Sonny's body he had been coming to grips with the fact that his partner was dead. He had spent a good portion of the last two years angry at Sonny for sleeping with Carly. For betraying his trust, and then lying about why he would do such a thing. Sonny had said he did it so Jason would see what kind of woman Carly was. But Sonny had done it because he wanted her, pure and simple. Looking back Jason couldn't help but wonder if that act was the beginning of whatever was wrong with Sonny. Now they wouldn't ever know, nor would he know if they could have one day become friends again.

"I want Hannah Scott, or whatever the hell her name is, found. We know she was out at the cabin. Fingerprints on the Scotch bottle confirm that." They matched her work card in their files. "She knows who killed Sonny." Jason gave the order. They wouldn't stop until she was located. "I also want a detailed accounting of Alcazar's movements while he was here. The timing on this is too coincidental. If he had anything to do with this he'll join his brother in the ground."

"We'll get right on it." Johnny would get the answers his boss was seeking.

* * *

Courtney was locking up, under the watchful eyes of Paulie, when there was a knock on the front door. Looking up she was surprised to see AJ. "Hi." She said unlocking the door and letting him inside. Her guard didn't seem surprised to see her boyfriend. "What brings you by so late?"

"Jason called me. He would like for you to come back out to the mansion for the time being." AJ hadn't even questioned it, because he wanted the same thing. He didn't think Courtney's house was safe enough.

"He could have called and asked me." Courtney replied a bit annoyed. He was starting to sound like Sonny.

"He thought the request would get a better reception coming from me. I'd like you to stay at the mansion as well, and frankly I thought Jason being worried would bolster my case." He said giving her a lop-sided grin. "Something has him worried, enough that he called me."

"I thought you two were doing better." Courtney said taking off her apron.

"We are. Still we are long way from being friends." AJ admitted. "Before you ask I did check with the rest of the family and they are fine with you staying as long as necessary. I think my grandfather is planning on flirting with you."

Looking into his eyes Courtney could see that AJ was genuinely worried. "Alright. I'll stay, if Jason agrees to leave a guard at the house. I have tenants who need to be protected."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with that. If he isn't, I'll hire a guard myself." AJ promised her. "I can drive you to your place to pack." He wanted them behind the mansion gates as soon as possible.

"Let me clock out." Courtney said walking to the back and trying to figure out just what the heck was going on.

* * *

It was almost one when Jason walked into his house. Milo was in the living room with a sleeping Chris. This late at night they would each take turns resting so that one of them was sharp. Milo reported that everything was quiet, and the ladies were upstairs sleeping. When the guys left Jason locked up and headed to his room.

With a grin he stepped inside. His girl was passed out on his side of the bed, and Em was sleeping deeply on the other side. Looked like they had themselves a mini slumber party. Carefully Jason lifted his sister and carried her down to her room. He put her under the covers and tucked her in making a mental note to tease her mercilessly the next time he could about the dancing ice cream cones on her pajamas. She never even turned over as he closed the door behind him.

Back in his room he stripped down, grabbed a quick shower, brushed his teeth and slipped under the covers. His girl immediately rolled over. "You are late." Elizabeth said still most of the way asleep.

"Sorry." Jason rubbed her back loving how soft she was.

"Next time call, or have someone call for you." Elizabeth knew late nights needed to happen. He needed to know that a call was expected.

"I will." Jason said grinning. He had been very nicely put on notice.

Elizabeth snuggled closer. "I had plans to grope you some before going to sleep." She told him with a sleepy pout. "I expect a rain check."

His whole body reacted to that. She was sexy without even needing to make an effort. "You got it." No way was he turning that down.

"Night." Elizabeth said slipping back into a deeper sleep.

"Night baby." Jason said before trying to forget the rain check he just been extended. He couldn't help but wonder when she planned on collecting.

* * *

Jason cracked one eye open the next day to find his girlfriend lying completely on top on him. He remembered, vaguely, shifting in the night. Followed by a warm and extremely contented feeling. It was amazing that she was light enough that despite the fact that she was sprawled across him like a blanket he wasn't having any trouble breathing. She really was a tiny little thing.

The minute he moved she was going to wake up so he just lifted his head and kissed the top of hers. "Baby?"

"Mmm." Elizabeth said coming awake. Last night they had been cuddled close with her leg thrown over his hip, and their arms around each other. He had at one point rolled to his back taking her with him. Instead of moving she simply got comfortable and went back to sleep. "Morning."

"I need to get up and head into the office." Jason didn't want to go, but there were too many irons in the fire for him to be absent. He now had Cody and Johnny both on days while Max watched overnight.

"Kay." Elizabeth said not moving.

"You need to get off of me." Jason said laughing some. "I don't have the willpower to make you move." He admitted.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked up at him through her lashes. "Really?" She said with a small smile playing over her lips. That was great to hear.

"That sounds ominous." He said smiling down at her.

"I won't hurt you." She said shifting a bit so that her center was over his, and then pushing against him.

Jason moaned and brought his hands to her hips before moaning again. She was sleeping in one of his shirts and it had ridden up during the night which meant his fingers were brushing against her firm butt. "Baby."

"Feel good?" Elizabeth asked with a naughty glint in her eye. She had learned pretty quickly that she liked being with Jason this way. They still weren't rushing but she was expecting to take the next step soon. "I was wondering if you had an answer yet."

"Answer?" Jason asked in a guttural tone. She was rocking against him still and instead of stopping her, his hands were assisting.

"Where you wanted to leave your hickey?" Elizabeth pushed up so that she was straddling him and when her leg protested she leaned forward putting her weight on her hands which were on either side of Jason's head.

"I haven't decided yet." Jason said placing his feet on the bed and rocking harder. He really liked having her on top.

"Let me know when you do." Elizabeth said before moaning low. She pushed against him again and just exploded in bliss. "Ohhhhh." She said as the feelings made her tingle. Her eyes opened in time to see Jason give into his own release.

"Ahh." He said finally slumping against the bed breathing hard. He was sweaty and would need to shower again. "Thank you." He urged her down so that he could kiss her. "I wasn't expecting that." He thought she might need some time after yesterday morning.

"I didn't plan it. You felt really good against me." She said blushing a bit. It was a good sign that she was feeling brave enough to be spontaneous.

"You always feel good against me." Jason let her know. She was taking huge steps.

"You should go shower." Elizabeth figured it was going to be another long day. "Francis said to tell you he has breakfast covered. He is going to call Johnny and if it's okay Em and I are going to the mansion. I don't think I'll do much painting, mostly I want another look at the cottage."

"Courtney is there." Jason passed along.

"If we go I'll grab her too." Elizabeth didn't question what was going on. If they made it out, no doubt there would be a gossip session among the ladies.

Jason gave his girl another kiss because her lips were right there. "Would you mind if Em stayed with us for a bit?" He would need to clear it with his parents, but he would feel better having his sister close.

"I would like that." Elizabeth told him. "I know she would too. Let me know and I'll ask her." As opposed to Jason who would just tell her. "Also does she really have to give up dating?" She asked testing the waters for her friend.

"If she doesn't mind staying in and having one of the guys in the room, she could go out with Jesse." Jason said huffing a bit. He still needed to find out what AJ thought of the guy.

"Uh-huh." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "Not dating right now might be better." She would let Em tell her brother Jesse was no longer a contender.

"Either way I'm happy." Jason said laughing. "I need to clean up. If I'm late I will call."

"Thank you." Elizabeth remembered their conversation. "Go." He was too tempting lying there. "Jason?"

"Yeah." He stopped before walking into the bathroom.

"Do you think you could not wear a shirt to bed tonight?" She asked a little shyly. He wanted to feel his skin.

"I could do that." He said with a wide grin. "Are you going to wear bottoms?"

"No." Elizabeth said blushing a bit harder.

"Good." He said before walking into the bathroom.

In the bed she just snuggled under the covers and waited for her turn.

* * *

After breakfast Elizabeth called the agency her parents worked for. She listened to the phone ring and resigned herself to leaving another voicemail when the line was answered. "Hello? My name is Elizabeth Webber. May I speak to Dr. Devlin please?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Devlin is out, can I take a message?" The female voice inquired.

"I was hoping to get some information on my parents. I haven't heard from them in a while." Elizabeth said thinking that she was going to have to wait for that information.

"I'm Dr. Karen Wexler, I'm the assistant director so I can help you with that request. Their last name is Webber too?" Karen wanted to know.

"Yes. Thank you." Elizabeth patiently waited while the doctor typed.

"Okay, it turns out that I can't help you." Karen said disappointed. "Your parents have left instructions that information only be given to Audrey Hardy. So without written permission from her I can't tell you anything."

"That's my grandmother." Elizabeth said a bit dejected. She had been a minor when her parents left so that wasn't surprising. Clearly they hadn't updated their personal information in a while. "I guess I will call her then."

"We need a notarized letter from her stating that you have permission to access the files." Karen let the young woman know. "Then I can tell you any information I have."

"Thank you for your time." Elizabeth said before hanging up the phone. Her grandmother started the day early so she would be up. Calling now would be best. Dialing the number she knew from heart despite rarely using it she listened as the phone rang. "Hi Gram." She had hoped her move to Port Charles would make them closer. Audrey had always been emotionally distant with her, but that hadn't been the case. If anything the move made things worse. It was clear Elizabeth wasn't wanted.

"Elizabeth." Audrey hadn't been expecting to hear from her.

"How are you?" Elizabeth asked in a bright tone.

"Busy, why are you calling?" Audrey had things to do.

Elizabeth could hear the censure in the older woman's tone. Her grandmother was expecting her to ask for money. Not once since she had left had Elizabeth called needing financial assistance. She was pretty sure she could be homeless and she wouldn't give her grandmother the satisfaction of knowing she was in trouble. "I was wondering if you had heard from my parents. It's been a long time without a letter. I'm just a little worried." She explained.

"Elizabeth, Jeff and Carolyn are busy doing important work. They don't have time to constantly check in so that you don't worry." Audrey chastised. "I'm sure that when they can they will call or write. Until then they don't need you pestering them." She said bluntly.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and counted to ten. She had always gotten the impression that her grandmother blamed her for the fact that her father couldn't go off and save the world earlier than he did. "I can get the information I need from the agency if you write me a letter saying its okay for them to talk to me."

"I have no intention of doing any such thing. They are busy too and don't need the bother." Audrey was going to give her son the chance to achieve his potential without Elizabeth dragging him down. Carolyn had been a bad choice of wife, and children should never have entered the equation. Her daughter in-law had all but trapped her son into fatherhood. "Is that all?"

"Yes." Elizabeth answered in a clipped tone. She had no choice but to wait for her parents to send a letter, unless she wanted to bend the law some. At the moment Jason was busy, but when things calmed down she would ask if there was a way he could help her. "Goodbye." She said ending the call.

Audrey simply hung up.

"Ready?" Em saw her friend hang up. "Liz is everything alright?"

"My Gram." Was all Liz said.

Em just nodded. Talks with Audrey often left her friend feeling off kilter.

"Would you mind if I did some painting today?" Elizabeth asked her friend. She needed the outlet.

"Not at all." Emily loved watching Liz create. She would arrange lunch with grandmother that would help her friend to feel better. "Let's get going. I'm anxious to see your new space."

Elizabeth smiled remembering she did have family who loved her. Right here in Port Charles she had all the support and love she needed. Shaking off the mood the call had caused she got to her feet, and the three of them headed out.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	40. Chapter 40

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 40

Brenda sat on the terrace of her palatial home and watched as the servants removed the dishes from lunch. Lorenzo had come from the city and joined her for the midday meal. She had smiled and laughed because being with him made her happy. Now that she was once again alone she let the other emotion she had been feeling lately free. Fear.

Lorenzo had been brimming with excitement when he walked into the house after his trip to the States. He had guided her to their elegantly appointed living room, sat with her on the silk sofa and told her why. Sonny Corinthos was dead. At first Brenda had been too stunned to react, and then the tears came. Ones of relief. She was finally free. She didn't have to worry that one day he would simply show up here and destroy the life she had built.

She and Lorenzo had celebrated by eloping.

Looking down at her wedding set her heart filled with love. The man certainly had made a statement about how much she meant to him. He had actually killed for her. Which was at the root of the fear. Brenda knew that at some point soon Jason was going to learn about his partner's death. And then he would take action.

The blonde enforcer wouldn't stop until whoever killed his former best friend was gone. Not because he would miss Sonny, before Lorenzo left he had mentioned Jason wasn't getting along with his partner, but because it was expected. To not respond would be a sign of weakness. So for the sake of business Jason would make it his mission to avenge Sonny. Lorenzo was no match for Jason Morgan.

From her time in New York, the former supermodel knew he was extremely capable. From her time with Lorenzo she knew that Jason didn't stop until the job was done. Lo had told Luis to let Carlos fight alone and her husband's brother hadn't listened. Now he was dead. Brenda didn't want Lorenzo to join him.

So she had been watching the international news coverage waiting for the bulletin that Sonny Corinthos was dead. With him owning a good chunk of South American real estate it would be important news throughout the region. With their past romance the press would no doubt want a statement. She would issue one saying she was shocked and saddened, when nothing could be further from the truth. Fortunately she was a good enough actress to pull it off.

She would have to avoid Robin for a bit, because her best friend would see right through Brenda's act. The young doctor would also be genuinely grief stricken. She saw Sonny as family, as a surrogate big brother. Despite her oath to save lives she would be all for Jason making whoever killed Sonny pay.

Lorenzo had said that Brenda could not return to New York for the no doubt lavish funeral. She also knew that would be a bad idea. Trips to the small harbor town never went the way she wanted them too. But she also knew that given the smallest opening she would be on the next flight out.

When the story broke she would stay in the house until the media found something else to interest them. Today she would go shopping and take her mind off of Sonny Corinthos and the trouble he might bring to her door.

* * *

"Are you enjoying your stay at the mansion?" Emily asked Courtney. The ladies had just arrived on the grounds. The family was gathered in the foyer because everyone was heading out to start their work day. AJ glared at his sister some when he realized his reason for playing hooky, not wanting to leave his girlfriend all alone, was blown out the water. Em gave him a smug grin, this was good payback for his grilling of her dates.

"It feels a little odd." Courtney admitted. "AJ and I are not at the stage where we should be living together." She said looking around the grounds, it was absolutely beautiful here.

"Neither are Jason and I." Elizabeth said with a wry grin. "Sometimes things happen and the planning is taken out of our hands."

"Yeah. How are you feeling? I heard you got hurt at work?" Courtney could see that her friend was limping some.

"Sore, but it's not that big of deal." Elizabeth said lying. She had no idea what the other woman knew and wasn't going to be the one to talk out of turn.

"It wasn't Sonny was it? He was responsible for my injuries." Courtney as still coming to terms with that.

"No." Elizabeth answered honestly. "I'm hoping to be back to work in a week or two."

"Maybe you should wait until my brother is found." Courtney cautioned.

"I have to agree." Emily said joining the conversation again. "Why risk it?"

"It's not like you don't have another job." Courtney pointed out. "You can do some painting or sketching." There was a sketch of the park in the diner that Liz did for Mike. It was really good. It made Courtney wonder why her friend was even wasting her time waiting tables.

"No matter what I need to serve out my two weeks." Elizabeth said as they came up to turn that would take them to the cabin. She needed to sit on the steps for a bit her leg was hurting some. Or on one of the rockers, she mentally amended.

"I thought you hadn't done any decorating yet?" Emily said looking at the chairs.

"I haven't." Elizabeth said looking at the bare wood.

"This spot is lovely. You can see the lake." Courtney said relaxing a bit.

"You should have AJ take you out on the boat." Emily was all for her brother having a healthy relationship. She liked what she knew of Courtney.

"I'll wait until he mentions it." Courtney didn't want to come across like she expected things. "I was actually planning on going to see Carly. I'm worried she is going to cause trouble for AJ. She was less than pleased to see me at the house this Sunday. The first time I went by she was out."

"Let AJ handle that." Emily advised.

"Yeah, he will probably get Jason to help him." Elizabeth added. "She won't listen to you, but will threaten to destroy you with power she doesn't really have." Liz didn't bother to reign in her snark. The three ladies, and Francis who was following them, walked to the porch.

"They are unfinished." Emily said plopping down in one of the four rockers. "Are you going to stain them?"

"No, I'm going to paint them. Vibrant colors, and add some cushions. This will be a good spot for the guys to sit in the warm weather, and in the winter we can bring the rockers inside."

"Or store them. There are plenty of sheds on the grounds." Emily told her friend.

"Actually I am getting a shed of my own." Elizabeth said rocking slightly.

"I'll order a bigger one." Francis was leaning against the railing.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said snagging the note attached to the back of the rocker Courtney was in. "You need somewhere to sit. Love Edward."

Emily just laughed. "Jason is going to love the fact that our grandfather is sending you gifts. Is he flirting with you?" She asked Courtney.

"Yeah. AJ told him to stop. Your grandmother scolded him, and I'm pretty sure he was enjoying that." Courtney liked Edward and Lila both.

"He was lapping it up. The man is a shameless attention seeker." Emily said shaking her head.

"Ready to see interior? You guys can give me your opinions on what I have planned." Elizabeth said getting carefully to her feet. The leg was feeling better so she led everyone inside.

* * *

Jason was in his office with Diane when Taggert was announced by Angie. "It's very considerate of him to not make me have to go downtown." The attorney said being cheeky. "Have you killed anyone today?"

"No." Jason figured this was about Sonny. "No one has seen Sonny in a few days."

"I am aware of that. I have my sources for information." Diane kept her finger on the pulse of the town by having tea with Lila. "Just like I am aware that you didn't have anything to do with that. Otherwise you would have told me he took a trip." She grinned wide. "Send him in." She told the receptionist.

Taggert only hesitated briefly seeing the lawyer. "Ms. Miller."

"Detective." She returned the greeting. "Can we help you?"

"I wanted to ask your client where Ms. Benson is." Taggert had hoped to drag the mobster downtown, now that wasn't going to happen.

"Since he is not her keeper why do you assume he would know her whereabouts?" Diane asked not giving anything away. Carly missing was a surprise.

"He always knows where Ms. Benson is." Taggert pointed out what had been the norm. Until Morgan's return from wherever the hell he was. Taggert hadn't seen Jason with Carly, her son, or Sonny at all. Which was sending up all kinds of red flags. He was guessing that falling out was real, which gave Jason motive to make the older man disappear. But there was no way he would hurt Carly.

Diane looked at Jason who had his Stone Cold face on. "He doesn't know where she is. You should leave a message for her."

"I did. At the Towers. I stopped by again today. The woman on the desk said she and Sonny are both out." He had been hoping to run into the nanny again but never made it onto the elevator. "I know Max is her guard, and I saw him last night without his charge."

"Carly is an adult, who is free to move about as she wishes. Her son is being cared for by his father at the moment so that gives her even more freedom of movement." Diane told the detective. "She isn't required to check in. Carly is not Jason's girlfriend so her current location is not his priority."

Taggert had heard that Jason was with Elizabeth Webber, which wasn't all that surprising. The two of them had been chummy before Morgan's vanishing act. Something Carly and Sonny didn't like. "I haven't seen Ms. Webber much either." Normally she was working at the diner.

Jason spoke for the first time since this meeting started. "She is currently at the Quartermaine mansion. My grandmother gave her a building to use as a studio and Elizabeth is spending the day deciding how she wants it to look. At some point she, my sister, and Courtney Matthews will be having lunch with my grandmother."

"Good to know. I'd hate for anything to happen to her. She's a nice girl." Taggert hoped she knew what she was doing running around with Jason.

The mob boss was back to being silent.

"Anything else we can help you with?" Diane wanted to know.

"I wouldn't call this helpful." Taggert said being sarcastic.

"You don't have to look for Elizabeth Webber now." Diane pointed out with a feral smile. "We've saved you minutes of work." She liked irritating the PCPD.

"When Corinthos and Ms. Benson return have them call me." Taggert could only assume they were together.

"I will suggest they do so. But neither one of them is my child so I can't force them to obey." Diane said with a wide smile. They also weren't her clients because she simply didn't need the headache. "You can show yourself out."

Without another word Taggert did.

Jason reached for the phone. "Corelli." Francis answered on the first ring.

"Taggert is probably going to stop by wanting to make sure Elizabeth is unharmed. Don't let him irritate her." Jason told his friend.

"Understood." Francis guessed this was because of the other prominent absences.

Jason hung up and looked at his lawyer. "I have no idea where Carly is."

"Good to know." Diane said grinning. "Try to make sure that doesn't change. Back to the work." She said tapping their proposal for the city council.

* * *

Taggert wasn't the only one who noticed that Elizabeth wasn't at the diner. She had come in to have lunch, making sure Penny wasn't working, three days in a row now. No Elizabeth. She could have been hurt during whatever happened Saturday night, or Morgan could be keeping her locked down. She needed some information. She would set up a meeting with Jesse tomorrow and see what he knew. Right now they just needed to keep the Webber woman in their sight until the DNA results returned. Then they could put together a plan of action.

* * *

Jason got out of his car at the same time AJ got out of his. "Are you here to pick up Liz?" He asked his younger brother.

"I'm here for dinner." Jason said in a voice that indicated he would rather be shot. "Grandmother invited Elizabeth, and then called to ask me to come over as well."

AJ just managed to stifle a laugh. "Mom and dad are both working late, so you won't have to talk to them. Aunt Tracy left on business this afternoon, so she is gone as well." He watched Jason relax. "Grandfather is here, but he'll be too busy flirting with our girlfriends to irritate either one of us."

"He's flirting with Elizabeth?" No Jason didn't like that at all.

AJ gave up and laughed. "You can sit next to Michael."

"Thanks." Jason missed the small boy. "Some things have been set in motion, I can't tell you what." He told his brother. "Just stay alert." AJ would probably think Jason was responsible for Sonny's death even though they were making it look like Carly did it. "I'm not responsible for any of it, but I am using it to my advantage."

"Is Courtney in danger?" That was all AJ cared about.

"No clue." Jason couldn't rule that out because he had no idea who had killed his partner. "When I get more information on that I will let you know."

"I appreciate that." AJ wasn't going to ask any questions. "Thank you."

Jason just nodded and heading into the mansion for what was sure to be a long night.

* * *

Penny walked over to the statue of the small girl and grinned. There was a good sized envelope at the base. Looking around she didn't see anyone in the area, given that it was past midnight that wasn't surprising.

She took a deep breath before bending over to pick up the parcel. It was heavy and the urge to open it and peek at her windfall was tempting. Instead she stuffed it in her messenger bag. On her way home she would put the other envelope she was carrying in the mail slot of the woman waiting for the pictures.

She still had no idea why that person was watching Liz, and all the money she now had made it so she wasn't going to worry about it. She was leaving this small town behind for Seattle. That was where her research had taken her. Having never been to the west coast she was looking forward to starting fresh.

Penny was so focused on her daydream she never heard the person come up behind her. The only indication she got that she wasn't alone was when the hammer made contact with her skull and by then it was too late.

She dragged the body into the bushes. After three more swings of the tool the waitress with big city dreams was dead. With a gloved hand she removed the bag and standing over the body looked inside. She wanted keys to get into the house where the former waitress lived to look for the pictures, but found the incriminating evidence instead. As well as a very nice camera, she would see what else the dead woman liked to photograph. A good night's work indeed. As quietly as she came she left leaving the body to be discovered by someone else.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	41. Chapter 41

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 41

"So is Johnny a good teacher?" Elizabeth asked Francis. They were sitting on the front steps waiting for their friend to arrive with the car. Em was supposed to be here today to offer support, Liz was a bit nervous, but had gotten called in to cover another volunteer at the hospital who was out sick. Courtney had been invited out as well, but she had also been asked to work. Penny didn't show up for the morning shift. After she clocked out Courtney was going to swing by the house and see if Penny was there. Liz was promised an update. "I mean is he patient?"

"He's not going to yell at you if that's what you are asking." Francis told Liz.

"Good. I mean, I didn't think he would, but it never hurts to find out." Elizabeth couldn't help the attack of nerves. She had been a good student but it seemed she always had to work twice as hard as everyone else to grasp concepts. One teacher suggested that she be tested for a learning disability. Gram said she was just being lazy and looking for attention.

"Johnny's got this down to a science. He trained all the drivers for years." Francis let her know. Their friend didn't anymore because of his promotion. "This is just the basic stuff for now. When you're ready he'll teach you the fun stuff." He said dropping her a wink. "Then you and Emily can have drag races."

Elizabeth snorted. "Jason will love that." Johnny pulled up as the two friends finished their conversation. "Hi."

"Hey short stuff." Johnny was dressed casually today. "Ready?"

Elizabeth nodded and stood up. "You coming too?"

"Why not." Francis said getting to his feet.

"How's the leg?" Johnny wanted to know. She would only need her right leg for these lessons.

"Sore." Liz said shrugging as she took the keys. "I don't remember the car being this big."

"It's the same size as when you bought it." Johnny laughed but looked at Francis. The older man tapped his stomach and O'Brien got that Liz was nervous. "We are just going to be on the path to the house today, so you don't have to worry about hitting anything."

"The path is lined with trees." She pointed out.

"And if they are smart they will stay out of your way." Johnny said hoping she would relax some. "Get in and we'll go over the systems."

"I read the owner's manual last night." Elizabeth had to ask Jason a few questions but for the most part it made sense.

"Never hurts." Johnny hadn't ever read one. Following instructions was not his strong suit. "Don't open her door Francis." He told his friend.

"Habit." The older man laughed and got in the back seat.

"After the lesson is over I figured we could go somewhere for lunch. Then you can go paint." Johnny suggested thinking that would relax her.

"I can check in on the cabin too." Elizabeth said finally smiling. Work had started this morning.

"Okay. You ever drive before?" Johnny wanted to know.

"No. Never had a need to." Elizabeth said shrugging.

"You didn't even take Driver's Ed in school?" Johnny found that odd, almost all kids in Port Charles took it.

"I was too young when I first got here, and then in my sophomore year I had other things to worry about." Elizabeth said not looking at her friend. Just getting through the day had been hard enough. "I was going to take it in my senior year but my Gram said there wasn't a need. Since I wasn't going to college I didn't need a car. Port Charles isn't that big." Liz finished up grinning. "So she was right on that one."

"Now that you live out here, you'll use the car regularly." Johnny didn't know Audrey Hardy but he still didn't like her. "Show me the gas pedal." She did. "The break." She pointed that out too. "Turn on the car and activate the wind shield wipers." Elizabeth located them without any issue. "Good, try the turn signals. Your blinkers. Fantastic, let's start in first gear and drive up to the gate." She wouldn't be able to go any faster than five miles an hour but the point of today was getting her used to the feel of the vehicle.

* * *

Emily was sitting at a table in the hospital cafeteria waiting for the two people she had invited to share her morning break with her. Giving it some thought Em had decided on three people to introduce Jesse to. Sabrina, Penny, and Ellie would all be good fits in term of age. Sabrina was the same age, with Penny and Ellie a year older. Ellie was the long shot in the group she already had her degree because she was a genius and might not be interested in dating a college student.

Sabrina was the one Em picked to start with, thinking she had the best shot of working. The student nurse had a lot in common with Jesse. Both were students, and both were relatively new to the area. Sabrina had been here longer having come to do her protocol.

"Hi." Emily said grinning at Sabrina. They were both working in pediatrics today so Em took that as a good omen.

"Hey. It's been crazy this morning." Sabrina said flopping down. She had fifteen minutes. "It feels good to sit."

"I saw you running in and out of rooms." Emily had a great deal of respect for the nurses.

"It seems like everyone needed something this morning." Sabrina laughed. "I'm learning a lot."

"Me too." Emily was soaking up all this for when she went to medical school.

"Thank goodness my shoes are comfortable." Sabrina said enjoying the silence of the outdoor courtyard of the hospital cafeteria.

Emily looked over and saw Jesse walking towards them. "Hi." She said telling herself to not be obvious. "Join us."

"Thanks." Jesse sat down and looked between the two women. He hadn't ever sat with anyone other than Emily during their shared breaks.

"This is Sabrina." Emily said making the introductions. "We are working on the same floor today."

"Hello." Jesse said pulling out a chair. "Nurse?" He asked making conversation.

"Student nurse." Sabrina said sitting up. "I came here to finish my degree."

"I'm a volunteer, in patient information this week." Jesse said smiling still looking between the two women.

"That's where they put all the new volunteers." Emily told him. "By the time you'll leave you'll know the hospital backwards and forward. It keeps you from getting lost."

"Makes sense." Jesse said sipping his coffee.

"Did you get a job yet?" Emily wanted to keep the conversation going. "Jesse is new to the area."

"I'm transferring into PCU." He said getting the feeling that this was Em's attempt to take his attention off of her.

"It's a great school. I looked at it, but going to school closer to home was more affordable." Sabrina told the newcomer. "What is your major going to be?"

"Medical research." Jesse answered the question. If Emily was pulling away from him he was going to have to let her. Pursuing her too aggressively would look strange sice they didn't know each other that well. He didn't want to come off as a stalker, not of her anyway. Emily being nice was going to find him someone else to spend time with. He wondered how many of these meetings she was going to arrange before giving up. It might be better to just pretend to be interested in the student nurse.

"You should talk with Ellie. She's a lab tech here, super smart." Sabrina said smiling. "You've probably seen her, red hair? She can give you career advice."

"I have seen her." Jesse said sipping his coffee. "We haven't talked though." He intended to stay far away from Ellie. If he was going to pretend to be interested in Sabrina he needed another way to get to Elizabeth when the time came because he might not be able to count on Emily.

"That's my phone. Excuse me." Emily had no idea who was calling, but their timing was great. She walked to the other side of Sal and Chris's table. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Liz told her friend. "What time are you going to lunch today? Johnny is taking me to Kelly's in a bit and I thought maybe we could meet up." She had picked the restaurant.

"I'm eating with my dad today." Emily said watching Jesse and Sabrina chat. There were no immediate visible sparks but this was a first meeting. "You can eat with us."

"No thanks. Enjoy having him to yourself." That didn't happen often. "I guess I'll see you for dinner." Elizabeth said ending the call.

"You certainly will, I look forward to hearing about the driving lesson." Emily hung up and walked back in time to catch the tail end of the conversation.

"What time should I pick you up?" Jesse asked firming up the date.

"Seven." Sabrina said grabbing a napkin and writing down her address.

Em managed not to grin this was promising. "I need to head upstairs, I'll see you guys around the building." She would give them the rest of the break to themselves. "Well done Quartermaine." She said to herself as the elevator came.

* * *

At the table Jesse and Sabrina talked a little longer before he got up and headed back to his station. He could handle this, pretend dating the nurse wouldn't be hard. Emily was still going to be his friend. Them not dating was going to lead to an even better way of getting to Elizabeth. The job was all about thinking on his feet, it was a skill Jesse excelled at.

* * *

"What have you got?" Taggert asked walking over to where the newest Detective in Port Charles was standing.

"A dead body, I'm thinking Sonny Corinthos." David Harper told his co-worker.

Taggert nodded before heading down the embankment. The body was lying flat and the animals had already been at him. With the face obscured and the hands ravaged they would need dental records for a confirmation on identity. Normally he would lecture Harper about jumping to conclusions but in this instant he had to agree with his colleague. The dark hair, expensive suit, and even more expensive shoes screamed Sonny. "How long until the ME gets here?"

"Any minute now." Harper told the older detective. "Are you going to request dental records?"

"No, you are." Taggert had no problem pushing paperwork on someone else. "I'm going to go see Morgan."

"You think he did this?" Harper was still learning the major players. The blonde had been out of town for most of his stay in Port Charles. Harper did learn pretty quick that the cops around here seemed to think that the Corinthos Morgan guys were responsible for every single crime committed. Which explained their low cases solved rate.

Taggert looked at the body. "No." He hated to admit that. "It's too sloppy, but I think he knows who did." He was also thinking that Jason helped Carly leave town. "After you submit the request I need you to conduct a search."

"For whom?" Harper wasn't anyone's lackey, but this kept him on a high profile case.

"Hannah Scott. She worked at the No Name, and Jake's. Word on the street is that Sonny was sniffing around her." Taggert told the younger man.

"You think we are looking at a crime of passion?" Harper hoped not, those tended to be messy.

"No one has seen Carly Benson recently, and Hannah Scott has missed several shifts at work." Taggert was thinking the bartender's body was going to turn up next. "Seems a bit suspicious to me since we now have Sonny." This time last year AJ would have been at the top of the suspect list. Both detectives stepped back as the coroner arrived. "I'm stopping by the diner before going to see Morgan. Maybe Courtney can tell me where her roommate is."

"I'll let you know how the search goes." Harper commented watching the doctor do his thing.

Taggert nodded figuring Harper would be tied up for a bit. Back in his car the older detective started the engine and drove into town, all the while thinking about how hot headed Carly was. He could totally see the blonde woman shooting Sonny in a moment of anger, and then running to Jason. Taggert parked behind Kelly's and called Harper. "See if Carly has a gun permit." Not that she needed one to have access to a weapon.

"I'll add it to the list." Harper said before hanging up.

* * *

Taggert headed into the diner and looked around. It was the slow period just before lunch. Only a few tables were seated, most with hospital personnel and Morgan's guys. He knew Courtney was working because he had stopped by this morning to grab breakfast. The woman Taggert was seeking came out after he sat at the counter. "Ms. Matthews, I need to ask you a few questions."

"I'm the only one here right now." Courtney let him know. Tammy was coming in to help with lunch, so that she didn't have to pull anyone off the evening schedule. "So if you can ask between me checking on my tables have at it."

"That's fine. Do you know where Hannah Scott is?" Taggert would start there.

"If she's not at home or at work, then no I don't." Courtney was surprised by that question. She was already going to be checking on Penny, Hannah hadn't crossed her mind. "We don't see each other much unless we are on similar shifts."

"When was the last time you saw your brother?" Taggert wanted to know. His answer was delayed when a table left.

"This past weekend." Courtney answered coming back over. She was going to stick as close to the truth as possible. She could see Paulie was listening in. "We aren't close so we don't spend a lot of time together."

"Carly?" Taggert hadn't seen the two women together unless Sonny was around so he was thinking Courtney didn't like her either.

"I talked to her this weekend on the phone. A quick conversation." Courtney left out what it was about.

"Are you aware of any problems between your brother and his girlfriend?" Taggert wasn't sure she would answer that. Sonny wasn't a fan and he might have warned his sister against talking to the police.

"I don't gossip about family." Courtney said stonewalling a little because she figured she was expected to.

"I can bring you in and make this official." Taggert leaned on her a bit.

Courtney huffed before moving off to take care of some customers. "I didn't spend a lot of time around them, mostly because it isn't pleasant. They both have tempers and short fuses." She painted the picture in broad strokes and would let the detective fill in the middle however he saw fit. "Plus I saw Sonny flirting with other women which is wrong."

Taggert didn't give anything away, but inside he was smiling. This was exactly what he was looking for. He wasn't going to ask about specifically about him flirting with Hannah because if Courtney knew where the other woman was she might warn her she was being sought.

"Do you know what happened to Carly's arm?" Taggert wanted to know how hot those tempers ran.

"She said she fell." Courtney knew how the detective would interpret that. "Is that everything?"

"If you hear from anyone let me know." Taggert wasn't going to say they had Sonny's body until he knew for sure. He slid a card across the counter. He also wasn't going to hold his breath waiting for a call.

"Sure." Courtney said picking it up. "Would you like a coffee to go?" The police got free hot drinks.

"I'm good thanks." Taggert said walking out of the restaurant. He looked through the window to see if Morgan's guys moved or if Courtney went to their table, but that didn't happen. So he headed to his car, it was time to see Jason.

Inside the diner Paulie nodded to Courtney, she had done great. He send a message to his boss about the conversation so he would know what was going on.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	42. Chapter 42

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Guess what? Answer below.

* * *

Chapter 42

Marco went down to the warehouse floor where the young man was waiting. "Can I help you?" He knew who was standing in front of him, but didn't let on. You never gave away details, because you never knew what was important.

"I was wondering if you were hiring." Jesse said fidgeting a bit. Which was for show, he wanted the guy to think he was nervous.

"So you just walk in?" Marco thought that was ballsy. He waited to see if Jesse was going to say that Em sent him over. Which would earn him a one way trip to the parking lot. Jason hated when guys used his sister to get in good with him.

"I don't know where HR is." Jesse said with a grin. He wasn't going to ask to see Jason or mention Emily.

"Wait here." Marco turned and headed back up to the second floor. He nodded at Phil, a silent signal to watch the kid. Since his boss's door was open he knew he could walk right back. "Jesse Beaudry is downstairs looking for a job."

"Seriously?" Jason was surprised by that. "He say Em sent him?"

"Not yet." Marco answered waiting for instructions.

Jason gave the situation some thought. "Tell him to come up."

Marco called Phil who escorted Jesse upstairs. "Have a seat." Jason pointed to a chair in front of his desk. Marco was leaning against the wall by the door. "You want a job?"

"Yeah." Jesse said trying to appear a bit nervous. He was taking in the details of the office, without being obvious.

Jason watched Jesse try to sneak peeks at the office. Looking at everything but that wasn't necessarily a sign of something being off, still the blonde mob boss noted it. "Why would I hire you if you are dating my sister?" Jason wanted to know. He had gotten a text from AJ after the meeting at the gatehouse. His brother said that Jesse had some attitude, but other than that seemed okay.

"We aren't dating." Jesse cleared up. "Emily said the timing isn't right." He shrugged at the end. "She's nice though, so maybe at a later date."

Jason just looked at his visitor. "Do you have a driver's license?"

"Yeah." Jesse said nodding. "I volunteer at the hospital, and I'm going to school in the fall. Nights and weekends would be better." He added on, sticking with his cover as a college student. He wasn't expecting to be put anywhere near Elizabeth, but learning about the organization from the inside could help detect cracks that could be exploited at a later date. He had a new plan for how to get to Elizabeth, one he would need to run by his fellow worker bee.

"Take Jesse to the garage and introduce him to Donny." Jason told Marco. "I'm going to start you as a driver." He told Jesse. "If that works out then we'll see what else you can do." And in the meantime Jason's guys could keep an eye on the college student. Something about Jesse was rubbing Jason the wrong way.

"Thank you." Jesse said with a grin as he stood up.

Jason nodded before looking over at Marco who nodded back. Donny was going to train Jesse, he would also be watching him closely. It was the same thing they did with all newbies.

They walked out of the office and Jesse saw that Det. Marcus Taggert was waiting to go in. Jesse knew who all the law enforcement officials were, which helped him to stay out of their lines of sight. He also knew the PCPD had a habit of not looking pass Jason whenever a crime was committed, so he wondered what brought the detective down. Then let that thought go, he wasn't here for that. He was here for Elizabeth Webber, and hopefully his new job was going to help with that.

* * *

"Morgan." Taggert said after being shown in. "Where is Carly Benson?"

"No clue." Jason said looking at the detective.

"Get up." Taggert didn't believe that for a minute. "I'm taking you in."

Jason didn't argue, instead he let Taggert pat him down and remove his gun. It was registered so Jason would get it back. Then he let himself be handcuffed before being led from his office. Angie was on the phone no doubt calling Diane. Jason already knew this had everything to do with Sonny's body being found. Their source in the department let them know the ME had been called out to the park.

Taggert read Morgan his rights before putting him the back of the car. The drive to the station was quiet, and when they walked into the hub Diane Miller was already waiting. "Why are we here?"

"Obstruction of justice." Taggert said naming the charge as he put Jason in a room for questioning. "Your client knows where Carly Benson is, and he is going to tell me."

"You can read minds now, because I clearly recall my client telling you just the other day that he didn't know where she was." Diane said putting her briefcase down on the table and sitting. These interrogations were rarely quick.

"We found what we suspect is Sonny's body. With a bullet hole in his head. I know he was sniffing around Hannah Scott, and we can't find her either." Taggert said laying out his case. "This stinks of a lover's quarrel."

Diane was surprised that Taggert didn't think that Jason killed Sonny for Carly. The man did have some brain cells, and was using a few. The fact that Sonny was possibly dead would need a bit to settle. "You need to produce proof that my client knows where Ms. Benson is. You should also get some proof before slinging accusations of murder. Police departments get sued for things like that." She said smiling. "Proof?"

"Wait here." Taggert said walking out of the room. At best they could hold Morgan for seventy-two hours, but even if they did he wouldn't crack. Taggert had seen Jason do a ten day stint in the cells downstairs and not say a word the entire time. His nickname of Stone Cold was well earned.

Diane opened her briefcase and hit the button on the jammer inside. They never talked here without it. "Do you know where Carly is?"

"No." Jason told his lawyer.

"Do you know where she isn't?" Diane tried that way.

"In Port Charles." Jason answered succulently.

"Did she leave here on your orders?" Diane wanted to know.

"No." Jason replied honestly.

"Good enough." Diane was going to crush Taggert when he returned.

* * *

"You did great." Johnny said as Elizabeth parked in front of the garage of the house.

"I never made it out of first gear." She pointed out.

"You weren't supposed to." Johnny assured her. "I wanted to see you driving in a straight line today, which by the end of the lesson you were." He told her. "At some point this week, I'll get out the hazard cones and create lanes for you to stay in, for now I just want you getting used to having this much steel to control. Cars are wonderful things, they can also be deadly if not respected."

Elizabeth nodded getting his meaning. "I'm not looking to rush. It's not like I don't have wheels at my disposal. Francis will take me wherever I need to go." She acknowledged grinning at her friend. "I just didn't expect it to be so much fun."

From the back seat Francis laughed. "Wait until you get to drive at ten miles an hour. It might be more than you can handle."

"That won't be until next week." Johnny said laughing as well.

"How often will the lessons be?" Elizabeth hadn't been given a schedule.

"Every day for a few hours during the week." Johnny left her know. "On the weekends you can terrify Jason."

"So no suits for you for a while, huh?" Elizabeth asked as Francis opened her door. Johnny was driving them all to lunch.

"I'm off today, normally I'll be in my work clothes." He said heading over to his Range Rover. He wasn't going to be able to fit them all into any other car.

"I would have been okay waiting until tomorrow." Elizabeth said getting in the back.

"I don't have anything planned until later tonight, just sitting at home alone guaranteed I would get in trouble." Johnny said flashing her a mischievous grin. "Besides this isn't work, I had a good time slacking off. No wonder Francis likes this gig so much." He said poking his friend a bit. No one thought being Liz's guard was easy work. In fact the chances of Francis dying on the job were pretty high.

"If Liz wasn't in the car I'd let you know what I thought of that statement." Francis said with an evil smile. He knew his friend was messing with him. "Head out, all that back seat sitting made me hungry." He found a station that Liz would like and they drove into town.

* * *

Johnny parked close to the diner and they got out of the car. Elizabeth's stomach was fluttering some. There wasn't any reason to be afraid, her friends wouldn't let anyone bother her, but the reaction was knee jerk. She told herself to shake it off as they walked toward the courtyard.

Johnny and Francis were aware of the shift in Liz's mood. Their chatty friend had fallen silent and the closer they got to the diner the slower she was walking. Finally a few steps from where the path opened onto the courtyard she stopped.

"I can't." Elizabeth said quietly looking at the ground. If she took another step she was going to throw up. Every single fiber of her being was screaming for her to run.

"What's wrong?" Francis asked quietly.

"I can't go over there." Elizabeth shook her head and her voice was thick with unshed tears. She wished she could explain this to them, and make them understand what she was feeling. She had been hurt at Kelly's and now the part of her that kept her safe was saying don't go back.

It was the same with the park where she had been raped. For years she completely avoided it. In the beginning just driving by it was enough to set off a panic attack. During the time Jason was away she had found the courage to go back, once with Dr. Winters and once with Francis. She and her guard had walked through it not stopping. It was the only park in the city she didn't paint in because she didn't think she could stay there that long.

Johnny looked at Francis silently asking for instructions. He knew that Liz had been hurt before, but not exactly what had happened to her. From the few times he had hung out with her, because they weren't guarding Liz at that point, before leaving for South America he knew that there was another place in the town that could elicit this reaction from his young friend.

Suddenly his brain started connecting dots. Jason asking for a file about a sexual assault. The news reporting a young girl being raped on Valentine's Day a few years back. Liz refusing to go into the same park where the assault took place. His eyes flattened in rage, but he kept his temper from coming through in his voice. "Why don't we pick up a pizza and head back to the house. We can try Kelly's another day."

"That sounds like a plan." Francis seconded that opinion. Once in the house he would contact Jason and suggest his friend come home.

"Sorry." Elizabeth said feeling like a failure. Whenever she couldn't immediately shake something off, and keep going she would hear her grandmother's voice telling her she needed to be stronger. That she could expect the world to stop because she was having a bad day.

"Don't be." Johnny told her. "I like pizza. Can we get anchovies?"

"You are not getting those stinky things on my pizza." Francis said picking a fight. He was hoping to make Liz smile.

"You're from the Mediterranean, how do you not like anchovies?" Johnny asked keeping the argument going as they walked back to the car. Liz often laughed at their disagreements saying they sounded like an old married couple.

"I have good taste." Francis said putting Liz in the backseat. She hadn't said a word during the walk back to the vehicle. "Besides Liz doesn't like them either. Do you?" He asked trying to draw her out.

"Sorry Johnny, they are just gross." Elizabeth felt better now that they were away from the diner, but she was still feeling off. She was going to work hard to fix this. The park she didn't miss, but she didn't want to give up Kelly's.

"Fine. Nadine likes them." Johnny said starting the car. "And she likes me, clearly a woman of great taste." Their date was tonight and he was looking forward to spending time with her.

Elizabeth gave a small laugh. "Clearly."

Francis just shook his head at his friend, but he was grinning too. "I'll call it in." Then he would text Jason.

* * *

They were still sitting in the interrogation room waiting for Taggert to return when Jason's phone rang. Since he was still cuffed he stood up so Diane could remove the device from its carrier. He saw the new text message and tapped on the envelope icon. 'Took Elizabeth to Kelly's for lunch and she froze up. Same as the park. You being home would be helpful.' Jason looked at Diane. "I need out to get of here. Now." Taggert was going to try to keep him at least overnight, but that couldn't happen. Jason sent a return text letting his friend know the situation and that he would be there as soon as he was sprung.

"Let me go find Taggert." Diane didn't know what was going on, but Jason was upset. "Detective!" She yelled across the hub. "Proof?" She was aware that every head had turned to look at her. "Otherwise my client needs to be uncuffed and walking out that door in the next five minutes. I have things to do today and I don't have time to tell you how your job is supposed to be done. I also don't think the city will appreciate the 25 million dollar harassment lawsuit I have dreams of bringing against them. The one that is going to name you as the reason we are suing. So unless you have absolute proof that my client knows what you have accused him of knowing, and you plan on producing it this second we are done here."

The muscle in Taggert's jaw ticked he was so angry. He had no proof and they both knew that. "I can hold him for seventy-hours." He reminded her.

Diane gave a feral grin. "Go ahead and try." It was a dare pure and simple. She stared him down until he reached for the keys to the cuffs. "I also expect Jason's gun to be returned to him." She had won, and had no problem rubbing that fact in as they walked back to the room.

"One of these days I will get him on something and you won't be able to get him out." Taggert said when they reached the closed door of the interrogation room.

"It's good that you have dreams." Diane had that same smile on her face. "You should aim lower though because that one won't ever come true." She said before walking into the room. She watched as the cuffs were undone, and not a minute later Jason's Beretta was returned to him.

"Stay in the city." Taggert growled before walking out of the room.

"What did you say?" Jason hadn't ever been released this quickly.

"I reminded him that my balls are bigger than his." Diane said laughing. "You will want to behave for the next little while. He will be looking for a reason to bust you. Don't give it to him. If he bothers you call me immediately. I'll squash him like the bug he is."

"Thank you." Jason thought his lawyer was terrifying.

"You're welcome." Diane said heading to her car with her guard following.

Jason hopped in the car that was waiting for him and headed home.

* * *

I finished another full length story last night. :)

Thanks for the reviews!


	43. Chapter 43

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 43

When he got to the house Johnny's car was in the driveway next to Francis's company car. Jason jumped over the porch steps and let himself in through the front door. He was locking up when Francis walked up the hall. "You made good time." The older man commented.

"Diane is no joke." Jason said a wry grin.

"There is a reason I never forget anything on my honey do lists." Francis said grinning too. Jason probably had no idea what that was, yet.

"Honeydew?" Jason commented wondering why Diane would give Francis a list about fruit.

"I'll let Liz explain." He said smirking. "We are in the kitchen trying to get her to eat lunch." Right now she was just picking at her pizza.

"What happened?" Jason was anxious to see his girl, but he wanted information first.

"She froze up just outside of the courtyard at Kelly's. Said she couldn't go any further." Francis reported to his boss. "From the time I've spent with her I know she is feeling embarrassed and like a coward. I also know she's gonna want to try again." Francis let Jason know. Liz's trip with Dr. Winters to the park had been hard. It took almost thirty minutes just to make it past the gate. So he had been surprised when a week later she asked to go back. Once they walked the entire length of the park she explained she needed to do this to prove to herself she could. But they hadn't been back since. "See if you can talk her into waiting a bit."

Jason just nodded. "I'm guessing it won't be hard to talk her into serving notice now."

"Don't bring that up." Francis warned Jason. "That will just be salt in the wound. Liz has a wicked temper and you do not want to be on the end of it. She's a thrower, and her aim is good." She would use anger to cover the other emotions.

"That right?" Jason asked smiling. He hadn't ever been on Liz's bad side. He did see a bit of her fire when she learned Sonny and Carly had slept together. She was ready to kick ass on his behalf.

Johnny poked his head out of the kitchen before disappearing back in the room. Not a minute later he was walking down the hall to where his friends were standing. "Is your sister coming back soon?"

"Not for another few hours." Jason would need to find time later to let Em know he hired Jesse. He had been on his sister's bad side more than once. Her temper was wicked as well. "You think Elizabeth needs her?"

"No." Johnny said shaking his head. "I think some uninterrupted time with you is what she needs."

"I'll go tell her I'm leaving." Francis got the hint. "Don't treat her with kid gloves." He gave Jason more instructions.

"I won't make her feel weak." Jason promised, because that was what Francis meant. Jason should comfort her, but he shouldn't try to fix this problem for her. Instead he should offer her whatever support she needed.

Francis nodded before returning to the kitchen. Johnny waited until they were alone before speaking. "I dropped the ball on getting the police file you requested." He didn't hide it when he messed up. "I will have it for you by the end of the week."

"We had unexpected issues crop up." Jason got what happened. "As much as I hate to say it, the issue with Sonny is priority. As is the attempted kidnapping." Both those issues were possible threats to Elizabeth, and everyone Jason cared about. Those issues could spark a war, or two if different people were responsible. There was no indication that the man who hurt her was waiting to strike again. The fact that Johnny brought this up now let Jason know he had figured out whose file it was.

"I will get the file." Johnny promised his boss. "If the guy is still local, and I'm guessing he isn't because Liz would have said something to you, then we will make time to handle this. If he isn't you have enough people who owe you favors to farm this out."

"He dies at my hands." Jason wasn't going to let anyone get this kill. Assuming the asshole was still breathing.

"I meant someone else can pick him up and bring him here." Johnny clarified. "The lesson went well. Maybe take her out and let her show you want she learned. Don't try changing anything I taught her." He warned his boss.

"I won't." Jason respected Johnny too much to do that.

"Let me say goodbye, and then I'll leave with Francis. Call me if she doesn't want to drive tomorrow." Although Johnny was hoping she did want another lesson, that way he could check on her.

"Will do." Jason followed his friend down the hall and when he walked into the kitchen Elizabeth gave him a small smile.

"Did you have lunch? We have plenty of pizza." Elizabeth said getting up and walking to the cabinet to get a plate.

"See you in the morning kid." Francis said giving Jason a look.

"I'll be back for another lesson." Johnny let her know.

Jason nodded at Francis, he knew what his girlfriend was doing. She was going to start fussing over him, so she didn't have to think about what was bothering her. It wasn't going to work.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow." Elizabeth said over her shoulder before turning to grab a glass to get Jason something to drink.

"Lock up please." Jason said quietly to Francis. As Elizabeth's guard he had an emergency key to the house. The older man nodded as he and Johnny left. Jason walked over to where Elizabeth was standing and trapped her between him and the counter. He put his hand over hers with the glass and together they put it down on the granite. "Take a deep breath with me." As she inhaled he wrapped his arms securely around her waist and held her to him. For a few minutes they just breathed slowly.

Finally she relaxed and leaned into him closing her eyes. "I can't go to Kelly's right now."

Jason brushed a gentle kiss over her temple. "Give it some time. It hasn't been that long since you were attacked. Let yourself heal first, and then I'll take you whenever you are ready."

"I was hoping to go back to work next week." Elizabeth said looking up over her shoulder at him.

"Your wrist will still be sore then. You need both hands to wait tables." Jason had observed her carrying large trays of food, and dirty dishes. Her job was physical, so doing it with an injury was a bad idea.

"Tammy will be short-handed." Elizabeth felt like she was letting the older woman down.

"Tell her that she can hire someone else." Jason felt his girl stiffen. "When you are ready to return to work I'm sure she can put you back on the schedule. Someone is always leaving the diner." He didn't have enough fingers and toes together to count how many different waitresses he'd seen working at the restaurant. There seemed to be a new face every few weeks. "The caretaker's cottage will be ready the day after tomorrow, so you can start painting there. And I know my grandmother said you can roam the grounds to paint if you want to go tomorrow."

"Let go." She said and when he did she turned to face him. He hadn't stepped back so they were still really close together. "I feel like a coward."

"You aren't." Jason immediately told her.

"What if it takes a while?" Elizabeth asked thinking about the park.

"The diner isn't going anywhere." Jason pointed out. "Give yourself time." He repeated brushing back a loose curl. "The pizza smells good." They would switch topics for now.

"I haven't eaten my slice yet, we could have lunch together." Elizabeth would like that. "After you can get some work done in your office."

"Or I can hang out with you, maybe steal a few kisses." He said letting his voice drop to a husky whisper. When she blushed some he chuckled.

"You won't have to drop everything and coming running to my side often." She let him know as she handed him his plate. "That isn't who I am."

"I know." Jason said grabbing the glass and filling it with water. If anything he was worried about the opposite issue. Her stuffing things inside and hiding from him. The fact that she wasn't alone anymore, that she had people who cared about her well-being would need a bit to register. It was good thing he planned on being around her for the rest of their lives.

* * *

After lunch they ended up in the master suite cuddled up on the bed watching television. Her bottom was up against his groin and Jason was getting all kinds of ideas. He also realized it had been hours since he last kissed his girl. That was entirely too long. But he didn't want to rush so he let his fingers trail across her arm. "Your skin is so soft." He said quietly.

Elizabeth sighed softly and scooted back until they were as close as they could get. Having him pressed so closely against her was wonderful. Any opportunity to be near him was not to be missed. Since they came upstairs she had been wondering about those kisses he said he might try to steal. "I love it when you touch me."

"That's good because I can't keep my hands to myself when you are around. That's why I stuck them in my pockets all the time." Jason admitted. She shook his control like no one else. His fingers trailed down her arm and across her hand before reversing course. "I've been giving some thought to where I want to leave my mark on your skin."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked a bit breathlessly. It was amazing how needy she was feeling considering they hadn't really done anything but talk. The touch on her arm wasn't necessarily sexual, but for some reason it felt that way. "Where?" She was starting to tremble a bit.

He leaned forward and moved her hair kissing the back of her neck, and then the skin behind her ear. "Right here." He said moving his hand across her shoulder to gently touch one finger to the spot on her shirt right above her heart. "Will you let me?" He asked on a husky whisper, his breath caressing the sensitive skin of her inner ear.

"Yes." Elizabeth said without hesitation. Her eyes slipped shut as his lips went to her neck and his fingers slowly opened the top button of the shirt she was wearing. Her whole body was strung tight, she had no idea that she could feel so much so quickly.

"Turn over, Elizabeth." Jason requested, her facing away from him wasn't going to work. She did and he took her mouth in a sensual kiss as he urged her closer to him. "Feel that?" He pulled her leg over his hips and rocked his hardened cock against her center. "You do that to me. You make me harder than I've ever been in my life." His eyes were on hers letting her see inside him.

She simply didn't have the words to give him. Everything she was feeling was so new, but not frightening. In fact the more he showed her, the more she wanted to explore this part of herself. Her hips picked up the rhythm of his as a harsh moan was pulled from her. Her jeans were chaffing her and more than anything she wanted them gone. "Can I take off my pants?"

She was testing his control, was all Jason could think. Sex wasn't going to happen, not after the upset of this morning. At the same time he knew that playing some wouldn't hurt her. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he did. On some level he always knew what she needed, just like she always knew without him saying it what he needed. "I need to leave mine on, but I would love to see more of you."

He opened another two buttons on her shirt as she slipped the denim off, tossing it to the floor. His lips were moving into the open space of the fabric covering her chest and Elizabeth arched seeking more contact. It wasn't even a conscious move on her part. She just wanted him closer. He kissed his way to the valley between her breasts before moving back up to the hollow of her throat. Her pulled her leg back over his hip and stroked across her thigh.

"Can I touch you?" Jason asked looking up at her.

She knew what he was asking and she wanted it more than anything. "Please." Elizabeth needed him to make this ache go away.

Still watching her Jason moved his fingers from behind her knee, where they were resting, back up her thigh until he reached the cotton covering her. Slowly he brought his hand up to cup her groaning at the heat and moisture that greeted him. As his lips settled over the spot where he would leave his love bite he used the heel of his hand to press against her. Rocking slightly to stimulate her clit.

"Oh!" Elizabeth said digging her fingers into his shoulders just to stay grounded. This was like what they shared the other morning, but way more intense. The heat of his skin could be felt through the thin cotton of her underwear. It made her want to feel it against her skin. "Jason, please!"

Finished marking her he moved up and his mouth took hers again, as he pushed the cotton aside and touched her intimately for the first time. He found her clit and let his fingers play. She was making the most incredible sounds as she sought her pleasure, and the beast inside him was raging to simply take her. "Come for me Elizabeth, let me see you shatter." He begged.

She bit her lower lip and groaned loudly as the most wonderful sensation moved through her. But it didn't stop quickly like last time. His finger was still moving against her and she was still flying. Her hips bucked and a second wave crashed over her stealing her breath.

He didn't change the rhythm or pressure of his touch knowing he could extend her orgasm. She was flushed a pretty pink and her eyes were glazed over in pleasure. The fact that he could do this for her made him feel like more of a man than anything else ever had. Finally he slowed his hand and she went limp against him breathing hard. He was breathing hard too and he desperately needed to ease the restriction in his pants.

She was feeling fantastic, her whole body was tingling. Still she knew Jason needed attention as well. She was cuddled up close as she opened his pants, reached inside and wrapped her fingers around his throbbing shaft. He was harder than she had felt before and the fact that he was able to focus on what she needed while in this state was telling. She would always get what she needed before he did, if he got his way. She thought it might be fun to sometimes make him go crazy first when they were together. That would require more planning she thought stroking him.

"Yes." Jason was too on the edge for this to last long. He was going to go into the bathroom and handle this himself when he felt her fingers on the snap of his jeans. He damn near came in his pants from that alone. "Elizabeth." He groaned burying his face in her hair as he erupted against her palm. "Thank you." He said breathing hard.

"Hmm." Elizabeth said turning her face into his neck and letting his scent surround her. "We need to clean up, after I'd like to take a nap." She leaned back and smiled up at him.

"Yeah." He smiled back looking down he could see the mark he left. "Would you like to go first?"

Elizabeth nodded and sat up. Before she could get off the mattress he pulled her forward for a soft kiss. With a smile she headed into the bathroom.

Jason flopped back on the pillows feeling content. They would nap and then after he would take her out on the bike for a ride. They both needed to cut loose.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	44. Chapter 44

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 44

Right after work Courtney had Paulie drive her over to her house. The guard walked through before taking up post on the front porch. Courtney asked if he had encountered anyone and was told no. So when she walked inside she headed straight to the second floor. She started with Penny's room only feeling a bit guilty at invading the other woman's space, but she was very worried that her friend missed work. The room was spotless, which was normal. The only thing Courtney could see that was missing was Penny's camera bag. Honestly the fact that it wasn't here made the blonde woman relax some. Her friend had probably gotten caught up taking pictures. So she should be checking in at some point.

Closing the door behind her she moved to Hannah's space, and got a big shock. The bed was made, but that was the only sign that the room was inhabited. The open, and empty, dresser drawers as well as the empty closet said something different. In the bathroom, Hannah's medicine cabinet was empty, and her toothbrush wasn't in the holder. It was clear the woman was gone and not planning on returning.

The fact that the police couldn't seem to find Sonny and Carly, and then the questions about Hannah, led Courtney to one conclusion. That her housemate had run off with Sonny, and Carly was going after them. A situation that would not end well. Courtney remembered Hannah saying she had a date, but to just pack up and leave indicated that this wasn't the first time they were together. Although Courtney could have sworn that her roommate and brother hadn't met until the night she took Hannah to the penthouse.

Nor had Courtney heard anything that would lead her to believe that her brother would just up and run off with someone. Especially not now, considering his business issues with Jason. It just wasn't making any sense.

Of course Jason could have paid Hannah to leave, she didn't think he would have forced her to go. Maybe he was hoping to cover for his partner. As fast as that though entered her brain she discounted it. Jason was pissed at Sonny, from what she had heard he had every right to be. Covering for the older man's misbehavior wasn't going to happen. If anything Jason would probably want Carly to find out. Her going postal, which would certainly happen, benefited AJ's custody suit.

Courtney closed the door behind her as she stepped into the hallway. Downstairs she locked up and when they were in the car she turned to Paulie. "All of Hannah's things are gone."

The guard nodded. He knew his boss was looking for the bartender. "I will let Jason know. Where to now?"

"The Quartermaine estate." The guards answer indicated this was new information for them, and Courtney believed him. Despite not knowing Jason well, she got the impression that what you saw was who he was. A no nonsense person who didn't play games. She may as well call it a night. Later after AJ came in from work she wanted to ask him when the last time he saw Carly was.

* * *

Emily let herself into her brother's home and was greeted by silence. She knew both Jason and Liz were here because Sal said so. They weren't anywhere in sight though, and Em decided not to think too hard on where they might be. Instead she headed to the kitchen to get a snack. The refrigerator didn't yield anything promising so she closed it and turning placed a hand on her chest. "You scared me." She said glaring at her brother.

"Sorry." Jason said with a grin that meant he wasn't.

"Yeah right." Emily said shooting him another look. "Where is Liz?"

"Napping." Jason had left her upstairs. The guards had called when Em drove through the gate.

"Should I be here?" Emily asked her brother leaning against the counter.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked confused as he mirrored her stance against the marble island.

"Should I be living here with you and Liz? You guys are just starting out together, having me underfoot seems odd." Emily wanted to know.

"Things are happening and I want you safe." Jason told his sister. He hadn't realized she felt like a third wheel.

"I'll be safe at the mansion." Emily told him. She knew the grounds were secure. "And you guys can have your privacy. Unless you want me here to interfere with my social life?" She asked arching a brow.

"No." Jason just shook his head. "I have Sal for that." He said with a wider grin. "I hired Jesse today."

"Really?" Emily grabbed an apple, rinsed it off, and took a big bite.

"He said the two of you weren't dating any longer." Jason looked at his sister. "I'm sorry if I screwed that up for you."

Emily was going to call him out for lying, but realized he wasn't. "You didn't. Although you and AJ didn't help. Jesse isn't the right guy for me. No spark." She explained to Jason. "However the next time I'm interested in a guy the two of you don't get to interrogate him before we go out." Emily was done with that.

"I worry." Jason loved his sister and didn't hide that fact.

"I'm not going back there Jase." Emily said quietly. "I was acting out, and seeking attention when I was doing drugs."

"You were lost and alone." Jason told her what he had learned. "You were in a new place, with strangers, and we left you on your own." He didn't remember that time, but grandmother had given him her impression. "AJ was acting out for attention. You needed the family to help you through that time and we didn't."

"I made the choice to take the drugs." Emily had learned that accepting her behavior, and being honest about it, would go a long way to make sure she didn't repeat it. "Zander was me being blind."

"I could have handled that better." He admitted with a rueful grin. "I don't like being told what to do, but I did the same thing to you. When you start dating again, I'd like to meet your boyfriend." Jason made it a request. "And I'll tell the guys to give you some space." He could do that much for her.

"Thank you. I like knowing you and AJ are looking out for me. From a distance." Emily laughed before taking another bite of her apple. "What is Jesse doing?"

"Driving." Jason would wait a week or so before asking Donny for a report. He wanted Jesse to relax some. "He came to me."

"He said he was looking for a job." Emily tossed the core out. "So can I move back to the mansion? I think it will be easier on Courtney if I'm there." Emily knew how lonely living in that house could be. "If things get dangerous I can come back out." She wasn't going to worry Jason needlessly.

He gave it some thought. With Sonny's body having been found they didn't have to worry about him. There was also no indication that anyone was going after Em. So her staying at the mansion should be fine, especially since the guards were still patrolling the grounds.

"Come on Jase, I miss Michael." Emily said giving him the puppy dog eyes. She did think that he and Liz needed her gone. They needed time to be all lovey-dovey with each other.

"Fine." Jason said laughing.

"I'll still be out here so much you will be sick of me." Emily liked getting her way.

"I'll never be sick of you." Jason told his sister.

Emily felt herself tear up some. Jason wasn't overly demonstrative, or affectionate, but he never failed to make sure she knew she was important. "You could come visit me too. I'm sure mom and dad would love having you at the mansion more." She said when she was more in control.

"Don't push it." Jason said shaking his head no. "I went out to dinner the other day. I think we are good for a while."

Emily didn't say anything but with Liz moving her studio onto the grounds the odds of Jason ending up at the dining room table for dinner increased. Lila would of course make sure that Liz knew they were always welcome to stay, and Liz wouldn't want to upset Lila by not staying occasionally. "I'll stay for dinner tonight, after that I'm going back to the gatehouse."

"I'm telling Elizabeth this was your idea." Jason figured his girl wouldn't be lonely out here because if she was at the house either Francis or Milo would be with her.

"I'm going to go pack." Emily just laughed at her brother. She was so glad that she never lost him after his accident. Her heart would have a whole in it if Jason wasn't around.

"Don't forget your dancing ice cream cone pajamas." He said with a rare wide smile. "Those are really cute."

"Brat." Emily huffed as she walked out of the room.

Jason was smiling as his sister walked out of the kitchen. His phone buzzed and he saw a message from Paulie. About Hannah. Jason headed to his office to call Cody and update him on what they had just learned. They now had even more reason to believe that she was involved with whoever hurt Sonny. The only thing left to do was find her.

* * *

Nadine showed her identification to the guard at the parking lot of the Towers and then followed his instructions to the space waiting for her. The elevator was only a few feet away and she didn't have to wait long for it to come. She pushed the button for the fourteenth floor which was where Johnny's apartment was located. She was wondering whether his unit was to the left or right when the doors silently opened and the man himself was waiting. "Hello." She said smiling, he really was nice to look at.

"Hello yourself." Johnny was also smiling. She did wonders for blue jeans. "I'm this way."

"Did you worry I would get lost on my way to your place." Nadine asked teasing him some.

"Not at all. I was worried one of my friends would hit on you before you got to my apartment." He responded laughing. That wasn't the truth. Actually he'd just been too excited to see her to wait for her to knock on the door.

"You have a very nice garage." Nadine told him. "It's really bright." She liked that it hadn't felt creepy. She rarely parked in the garage at work because it gave her the willies.

"The brighter light makes it easier for the cameras to pick up what is happening." Johnny explained as he opened the door to his place. He was happy that she trusted him enough to come over. This was only date number two so she would have been within her rights to want to be somewhere public. Liz must have really given him a good review. "People get up to a lot of mischief in garages." He would know. The first hit he ever carried out was in one.

"Nice place." Nadine said looking around at the spacious unit. "That view is amazing." The harbor shined in the moonlight. "Do you spend a lot of time on your terrace?"

"When the weather permits." Johnny liked listening to the sounds of the water. "It's a nice night, we can eat outside if you like."

"Okay." Nadine said looking around the apartment's interior. Large furniture dominated the living room, a table that would seat eight comfortably was in the dining room. What she could see was neat which she appreciated. "How big is your place, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind." Johnny said grabbing the plates from the table. Nadine came over to help and he got a whiff of her perfume. It was something light and floral which he really liked. "Three bedrooms and just under three thousand square feet."

"Do you have a roommate?" Nadine wanted to know. Her and Ellie's place could fit in here twice with room left over.

"No, the apartment came with the job." Johnny explained as they set the patio furniture. "Otherwise I'd have something smaller." He didn't bother to mention that only one bedroom was actually furnished. Although he'd probably need a home office now. He pulled out a chair. "I'll bring out dinner. Would you like something to drink?"

"Do you have white wine?" Nadine asked him.

"I certainly do." Johnny answered before heading back into the apartment. He came back with a big bowl of pasta in a clam sauce and a bottle of wine with two glasses. At the table he opened the bottle and poured them both drinks. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Nadine said sipping her wine. "That's good. I would have been okay with you pouring our drinks in the house." She was guessing he brought out the bottle because of what she shared with him. "I wouldn't have come over if I didn't trust you." She told him taking the plate he fixed.

"What did Liz say about me?" Johnny had to know.

"That you were a good guy, but it wasn't what she said." Nadine said twirling up some pasta. "Mmm." She said savoring that first bite.

Johnny's mouth went dry at the sound.

"Delicious." Nadine could see that his eyes were darker, and could guess why. It was nice when a guy let you know he appreciated what he was seeing. "The fact that Elizabeth is your friend speaks volumes. She doesn't trust easily." Nadine pointed out.

Johnny didn't say anything.

"I'm a professional, I know what to look for. Add in my personal experience with my sister, and the signs are all there." Nadine continued talking. "How is she?"

"Okay." Johnny said before asking a question. "How long does it take to move past something like that?"

"Depends on the person." Nadine told him putting down her fork and picking up her wine. "My sister is still working on moving forward and it's been five years. Elizabeth has a lot of support which is helping. She also feels safe, which helps as well. She's not my patient so I don't know specifics but I do know she's in a good place now."

"They catch the guy who hurt your sister?" Johnny wanted to know.

Nadine shook her head. "She never reported it. She didn't think the police would believe her. There is a huge stigma around rape. People often blame the victim. My sister hid what happened to her, and started spiraling out of control until she tried to kill herself."

"I'm sorry." Johnny said quietly.

"I tried to get her to move here, but she said no. I did convince her to move away from home." Nadine said picking up her fork again.

Johnny got that home was a bad place for Nadine's sister. He was guessing that blame his date spoke of was happening there. "Maybe you should try again."

"We don't get along. I'm the good sister who was used as a club to beat my wayward sister into behaving. Lot of resentment from Jolene. Didn't stop me from trying to help." Nadine wasn't saying that to look good. It was the truth. Their Aunt raised them after their parents died, and the older woman had destroyed the relationship between the sisters by constantly making comparisons between them. "What's the rest of your week look like?" Nadine was ready to put that subject away.

"Work. Things will be getting busy." Johnny figured it would become public knowledge in the next few days that Sonny was dead. So they would be making police statements and dealing with other families. "I can probably squeeze in another dinner."

"Make it breakfast and you've got a date. I'm on nights for the next week." Nadine would find time for Johnny.

"I'll give you a call." Johnny said smiling.

"I'll wait for it." Nadine smiled back.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	45. Chapter 45

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 45

"Taggert." Marcus looked at the clock and brought the numbers into focus. It was early in the morning, and since his night had been a late one he was tired.

"A body was found in Hamilton Park." Mac told his detective. "I want you to take this one."

"We know who it is?" Taggert asked sitting up. He needed coffee.

"Penny Alvarez." Mac relayed the information the first uniform on the scene had given him. "Our officer and the person who found the victim both recognized her." One of the benefits of living in a small town.

"I'm on my way." Taggert also knew the waitress. She had waited on him more times than he could remember. If he was correct she lived with Courtney and Hannah, which meant another talk with the blonde waitress. It also meant finding the missing bartender became even more important. Hanging up he got dressed and headed out.

* * *

"I got you a coffee." Harper had been called out to assist. "The person who found the body is sitting over there. Our victim is in there." He pointed to a bench with a lone female occupant before pointing to the bushes.

Taggert nodded. "Thank you." He said tipping his cup to indicate he was talking about the coffee. "Do we know how Ms. Alvarez died?"

"Based on how her head is tilted I'd say broken neck, but I will of course wait for the official results before saying that to anyone but you." Harper to his fellow detective.

Taggert nodded again before heading over to the witness. He recognized her too, but didn't know her name. "I'm Detective Taggert." He said introducing himself.

"Ellie Trout." The lab tech said trying not to look at the bushes.

"Can I ask what you are doing out here this early in the morning?" Taggert wanted to know.

She pointed to the dog sitting next to her on the bench. "Walking her. My neighbor is out of town and I'm pet sitting." She and Nadine had been enjoying having a temporary furry friend hanging around. The dog gave her an excuse to leave the apartment and interact with the world, other than work. A couple of times last week she had run into Liz while out, and the waitress had stopped to pet the dog.

"How did you find the body?" Taggert needed to know since you couldn't see the victim just walking along the path.

"The dog smelled something interesting." Ellie said shivering. "She pulled hard on the leash, and I didn't think it would hurt anything to explore some. I figured it was a squirrel." She told the detective.

Taggert was watching his witness carefully. In a good number of crimes the person who discovers the body committed the crime, so right now Ms. Trout was a suspect. "Did you know the victim?" He asked her.

"Casually. She works, worked, at Kelly's." Ellie corrected herself. "We chatted some whenever I was there to eat, or pick something up. I saw here from time to time outside the diner. Port Charles is small enough you bump into everyone occasionally." She had seen the detective grocery shopping on more than one night. "But we weren't friends."

"I'll need you to come to the station sometime today to give a formal statement." Taggert needed to get back to his crime scene.

"Okay. I have to work, but I'll be done by four." Ellie told him.

"That's fine." Taggert gave her a card. "You can ask for me, or Det. Harper if I'm not available."

"Okay. Can I go now?" Ellie wanted to know. She had been in the park long enough.

"I'll have an officer escort you." He said calling over a uniform.

"Thanks." Ellie didn't have far to go, just a few blocks, but if the detective wanted to send a cop she wasn't going to argue.

Taggert walked back to the roped off area. So far they didn't have any gawkers but the joggers would be arriving soon so that was probably going to change. "The photographers done?" He wanted to know. No one got to walk the scene until the pictures were finished.

"Not to long before you arrived. The ME is waiting for us to be finished and then they will bag her." Harper said handing Taggert some gloves. Together they walked over. The first thing Harper did was look for a wallet. "Robbery wasn't the motive." He said holding up the colorful object. "Money and credit cards are here."

Taggert was crouched next to her head looking at the angle it was lying at. Definitely a broken neck, but that might not be what killed her. "She may have had something else the killer took. Maybe she was carrying something in her hands. No sign of a struggle. The ground is too dark to tell if she was killed here or not." The forensics team would have taken soil samples.

"Want me to swing by her house?" Harper was hoping to do more than push paper on this one.

"No." Taggert replied. "You take the diner. She is Courtney Matthews's roommate, she and I talked yesterday." And she didn't mention Penny being missing.

"About her brother?" Harper guessed. "I didn't see her at the station."

"I haven't told her Sonny is dead. Since I don't have confirmation of that." Taggert said looking at the younger man. "I expect it to come today. Which means Ms. Matthews is probably going to have a bad day." She was now connected to two homicides, and one missing person. Which meant he would be taking a closer look at her movements. "Tell the doc he can come get her." Taggert said standing up and looking at the scene. This whole area would be roped off until they were sure they were done processing it. "How long have you been out here, and why did you come?" He asked quietly, knowing she wasn't going to answer. If the dead could talk his job would be a lot easier. He got ready to start another long day.

* * *

"You're in a good mood." Elizabeth said grinning at Johnny.

"I had a good night." The Irishman responded.

"He had a date." Francis said sipping his coffee. "Which I guessing went well."

"With Nadine?" Elizabeth hoped so, the doctor would be a good fit for her friend.

"Yup. I cooked, we watched a movie. It was a nice night." Johnny was enjoying their dates. The lack of expectation was nice, she wasn't looking for flashy which he discovered he really liked.

Elizabeth wanted to ask if the doctor stayed over, but figured that was none of her business. "So you guys are going out again?" Was what she went with.

"We certainly are." Johnny was looking forward to their breakfast date later in the week. "Thanks for the good word you put in for me." He told Elizabeth.

"You playing matchmaker?" Francis asked surprised.

"No." Elizabeth corrected her friend. "Nadine asked for a character reference. I told her Johnny was okay. But if you'd like to thank me in expensive chocolates I will totally take credit for the two of you getting together." She said grinning.

"Come on we are burning daylight." Johnny said laughing. He would swing buy the chocolate shop downtown and get her an assortment. Jason could tell him what she liked best. He'd get some for Nadine while he was there. It wasn't too early for small gifts. He wanted her to know he was thinking of her.

"Yes let's get to it. After I'm going to the mansion to start painting." Elizabeth was excited to see her new space. "Francis is going to make sure the coffee machine works while I do." She said making fun of how much to the dark brew her friend drank.

"Let's go." Francis said urging them toward the door.

* * *

Elizabeth was pretty much bouncing in her seat with excitement as Francis parked in front of the caretaker's cottage. "So if you are looking forward to something you shouldn't drive?" He asked giving into the laughter that had been building since they left the house. His young friend had been keeping up a steady stream of conversation, most of it one sided, during the drive.

"Probably not. I'd kill us both." Elizabeth said laughing at herself as she got out of the car. Waiting for Francis wasn't going to happen today. They walked up the cottage and she used the key she had. Jason was getting the one the crew had used when he got to the office. "Ready?"

"Absolutely." Francis said grinning. She got like this at Christmas too. This year Jason would be home, and he'd more than likely get Liz some big ticket gifts. The excitement might kill her.

They stepped inside and Elizabeth inhaled deeply. "I love the smell of fresh paint." She said looking around. Not much had changed. The walls were white, and the floor was gleaming. So were the new appliances in the kitchen. In the front room there was a couch and love seat and large television, plus a table for eating meals. "You'll be comfortable out here." She said nodding. "Today after I'm done painting we should hit the supermarket to get snacks and such."

"I can call a runner. They can bring everything when lunch is delivered." Francis told her.

"Okay." Elizabeth said heading to the closed door behind which was her private work space. She detoured to check out the half bath the guys would use. "You coming?" She asked when Francis headed for the couch.

"I'm not needed back there." He said sitting down. "Let me know if anything is wrong, otherwise that's all you." She would probably start painting after doing her inspection.

"Okay. You know what I like so you can tell the runner." When he nodded she turned back to the door. Taking another deep breath she opened it and walked into her new studio. This back room was bigger than her old space. The walls were again white, and the floor was tile which meant she didn't have to worry about messing up the wood. Both windows were uncovered flooding the room with sunlight.

Her supplies had been brought over from her former studio, and added to she saw smiling. Four new easels were leaning against the wall, and there was a stack of blank pre-stretched canvases of various sizes. In the corner was a table with two chairs where Em could sit and study. There was a large potted flower bringing life to the room on its top. In the opposite corner was a brand new drafting table for sketching. Sitting on the flat surface were two envelopes. One blue and one green. She started with the blue one.

"Welcome to your new space, if there is anything you need please do not hesitate to let me know." Lila.

Elizabeth had to smile at that. She opened the green one and found a note from Jason. "I opened an account at your favorite art store. Go get anything you need." She read out loud before smiling wide. Her supplies were good for now, but when the time came she would go shopping. Now she wanted to create. She would start by painting the flowers. Setting up an easel, she grabbed a canvas and settled in to work.

* * *

They were sitting outside while Elizabeth painted one of the rockers when Emily and Courtney walked up. "Hey." The petite artist said standing up. "I wasn't expecting to see the two of you today."

"We needed to get out of the mansion." Emily said looking at the bright blue chair. "Nice color."

"I wanted something that would pop, but at the same time the guys wouldn't be embarrassed to sit in." She said laughing. "So no pink."

"Real men aren't afraid of pink." Francis said rocking in one of the unpainted chairs. "I have several pink shirts and look good in them."

"Who bought those shirts?" Elizabeth asked calling him out.

"Diane." Francis wouldn't have gotten them on his own.

Emily just laughed. "We wanted to see if you were free for lunch." Courtney had been quiet all morning and Em was a little worried about the other woman. Since Liz knew her better she thought coming down would be a good idea.

"Sure, we were about to order sandwiches, because I'm done this chair, you guys can just tell Francis what you want." She said taking her brushes inside to soak. After lunch she would tackle another chair. Inside she smiled at the completed painting of the flowers. She was coming out of the back bathroom when Em walked in the studio.

"Nice space." She said looking around the flowers made her smile. "I think something is bothering Courtney." Since she didn't know how long they would be alone she got right to it. "Whatever it is involves AJ."

"Did they have a fight?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Not that I'm aware of but I know they had a private talk last night. He and Courtney were coming in from grandmother's garden when I arrived back home." Emily explained. "Neither one looked upset but their body language screamed tension."

"Carly?" Elizabeth said taking a guess.

"Probably. Not being here means I'm out of the loop. I wonder if she stopped by again." Emily really wished the annoying blonde would just drop off the face of the earth. "She and Sonny both have been a pain in the ass. Do you know if Jason found him yet?"

"No." Elizabeth hadn't even asked. Honestly she didn't want to know because she suspected that the guys made Sonny disappear. Not that she blamed them. The man was clearly a danger to those around him. She just didn't want that information in her brain, she was a lousy liar.

"So what are we going to do to cheer Courtney up?" Emily looked to her friend for guidance.

"I still have three chairs to paint. After lunch you two can each man a brush. If she wants to talk we'll listen, if not we can just hang out and do something fun." Elizabeth suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Emily sometimes painted with her friend. Despite being so talented Liz always made a fuss over the blobs that Em produced. "I think I'm going to go for a tie-dye look."

"I'll bring out extra tarps." Elizabeth said laughing. And maybe have Francis take that chair off the porch. Emily was a messy painter. "Let's go see what time the chow will arrive." She walked out of the studio and her friend followed.

* * *

Jason and the guys were having a pre-lunch meeting when Stan knocked on the closed conference room door. "Come in." Jason yelled.

"I just got some information you might find interesting. Not on Hannah." Stan told them, she was his number one search priority. "This came courtesy of an international news site." He had been goofing some while the computer did its thing. "Lorenzo Alcazar got married a few days ago. He has been trying to keep that quiet, but the information leaked out anyway."

"Okay." Jason knew there was a reason Stan was bringing this to him. The guys around the table were also looking at their tech guy.

"To Brenda Barrett." Stan told them.

"Shit." Johnny said looking at his boss. "That's too big of a coincidence. He comes here, Sonny goes missing and turns up dead, and then he goes home and marries Brenda."

Jason was quiet while he processed the information.

"There is no way she knows what he did with Carly." Cody pointed out. Brenda didn't share.

"But I'm guessing she knows what he did with Sonny." Jason said finally speaking. "I wasn't aware she and Alcazar knew each other." After she left Port Charles the former model pretty much dropped off the map. She was loaded so working wasn't necessary. Sonny had screwed her up pretty badly, and she had said she wanted to hide. Apparently at some point she crossed paths with Lorenzo. Jason bet Sonny knew where Brenda was though. He couldn't help but wonder if that was why his former partner rejected an alliance with Luis.

"How do you want to handle this?" Cody asked his boss.

"Stan I want any information you have on Lorenzo that you haven't already given me. After we review that I want to start figuring out how we want to handle this. I want to talk with Alcazar about what really happened while he was here." Jason looked calm but inside he was seething. They had been well and truly played, and once again Sonny's personal life was causing issues. "I'm thinking he is connected to Hannah."

"More than likely." Johnny said agreeing with his boss. "She baited the trap. A pretty woman was something Sonny couldn't resist."

"With Sonny's funeral in the near future we will be under scrutiny so we need to be careful. But if Lorenzo did this he will be made to pay." Jason said looking around the table.

"I'll have the file for you to read shortly." Stan said walking back to his office.

"Let's break for lunch." Jason said and the guys, except for Johnny left the room. "He did this."

"I know." Johnny nodded. "Are we sending guys back to South America?"

"I'd rather not." Jason didn't want to get involved in another war. The price was too high. "I want him to come back here. When he does this time he won't leave. I think Brenda is the key to making that happen. She needs to be at the funeral."

"Robin can make that happen." Johnny knew the model would come for the doctor.

"No, I don't want to involve Robin. More than likely she won't return for the funeral. She is happy in Paris, I don't want to wreck that for her." Jason said thinking out loud. "Brenda will come for Lois. I probably won't even have to do a thing." Jason figured his cousin's wife would end up reaching out to her friend.

"We'll pick her up before she leaves." Johnny said making plans.

Jason just nodded. When he went to South America he didn't see this as the outcome. The one good thing that would come out of Sonny being gone was no more drama from the women in his life. Those days were done. Which was good, a scorned woman was more dangerous than an angry mobster any day of the week.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	46. Chapter 46

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 46

"Detective." Francis was standing on the porch when Taggert pulled up and parked. When the guards up front called to say the police were on the way back, and were looking for Courtney, the older guard had been surprised. He sent an alert to Jason, who responded by asking for an update when more information was available.

"Corelli." Taggert had to wait at the front gate while the guards called back. He found it odd that the Quartermaine family was being protected by Jason's guys. Since it wasn't illegal he wasn't going to comment on it, but it was something else he would keep an eye on. "I need to speak to Ms. Matthews." The detective had waited until the coroner called about Sonny before coming out.

"Wait here." Francis said before heading inside. Paulie and Sal had joined him after the call, so they would make sure Taggert stayed put. "Taggert is here."

Courtney just nodded. Francis had talked to them, after sending out the alert. She had no idea why the detective wanted to speak to her again, but she imagined it wasn't going to be good. "Would you mind calling AJ, please?" She asked Emily. Lunch was sitting heavy and the blonde already felt like she was going to throw up.

"Sure thing." Emily said getting out her phone. She watched while Courtney followed by Liz went to the door. The three ladies had been sitting in silence since Francis came in the first time. "Hey." Em said when her brother answered. "Taggert is here to see Courtney. Maybe you should come home."

"Do you know why?" AJ asked shutting down his computer.

"No clue, I'll text you if I learn anything before your arrival." Emily told him.

"Okay, thanks. Tell her I'm on my way." AJ said before hanging up. He started to call Jason but stopped himself. It was doubtful that his brother would tell him anything.

Emily joined her friends at the closed door. "AJ is heading home."

Courtney just nodded before stepping outside. "Detective Taggert."

"Ms. Matthews." He noted she was flanked by Elizabeth Webber and Emily Quartermaine. Jason would know everything shortly, which would save Taggert the trip to the warehouse. "I'm sorry to inform you that your brother's body was found two days ago. I also need to inform you that Penny Alvarez's body was found this morning." The waitress had her landlord listed as an emergency contact since she didn't have any family in the area.

"Penny's dead." Courtney said shocked looking over at Liz who was stunned as well.

"How did Penny die?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

Taggert noted that no one was asking about Sonny. Guess his death was less shocking. "Ms. Alvarez's death is an ongoing case, and I can't give out any information at this time." The detective informed them. "I need both of you to come downtown and give a statement. Ms. Matthews do you know who her next of kin was." Since Ms. Webber was here may as well have her come too.

"Mae, her mother, she lives in Santa Fe. The number is in Penny's phone." Courtney said still trying to believe what he had just said.

"I'll call Diane and we will meet you at the station." Francis said taking over. While talking to Courtney was fine, the detective wouldn't speak to Liz without counsel present.

"That's fine. We will expect you shortly." Taggert said before getting back in his car and driving off.

"Emily you will wait here." Francis said as he set about making arrangements. "Tell your brother to head to the station instead of coming home."

"Okay. Are you guys okay?" Emily asked checking on her friend, and Courtney.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said nodding. She really liked Penny, and would miss seeing her.

"I was just in her room yesterday." Courtney said quietly. "I figured she was out taking pictures and lost track of the time. That happened once before. Her camera is missing. I didn't even think anything was wrong."

Francis nodded making a note. When they ran Penny's background check they learned she wanted to be a professional photographer. She had some high end equipment, which might have caught the eye of the wrong person. "Diane is on her way, so we can leave. Sal will take you back to the house." He told Emily.

"Let me grab my purse." Elizabeth did so quickly and joined Courtney in the back seat of the SUV. "I didn't see it ending like this when Penny didn't show up for work."

"Me either." Courtney admitted. "Sonny isn't that surprising."

"Do you need to talk about it?" Elizabeth would listen. Although she didn't want to dwell on it too much. This was her nightmare, that one day one of the guys would come to the house and tell her that Jason was dead. That his job had cost him his life. She treasured every moment she got with her boyfriend because the truth was when he walked out the door she couldn't be certain he was coming back.

"No." Courtney shook her head. "That sounds cold, but I don't really feel anything where Sonny is concerned." If she did, she would talk with AJ. "Thank you." She said before falling silent again.

Elizabeth leaned back in her seat and looked out the window.

* * *

Diane was waiting for them in the main corridor. "Jason is on his way down." She said before nodding to the officer waiting to show them to an interview room. "When was the last time you saw Penny?" She asked Elizabeth. Justus was here to sit with Courtney.

"Our last shift together. Over a week ago." Elizabeth said thinking back. "Nothing seemed off. She was her normal chatty self." The petite artist told the attorney.

"You can tell the detective that. If he asks you any questions about Jason or Sonny let me answer." Diane figured that would be the case. A fishing expedition by the detective would get him nowhere. She noted Liz was limping and that there was a brace on her wrist. She would need to ask Francis about that. No one mentioned any accidents.

A brisk knock sounded and Taggert entered the room. He would talk with Courtney next. "Ms. Miller." He said taking a seat. "Ms. Webber, when was the last time you saw Ms. Alvarez?" He asked looking at Elizabeth.

"The last shift we worked together." Liz answered him.

"You two weren't friends outside of work?" Taggert wanted to know.

"Not really. I liked Penny, we just didn't have much in common." Elizabeth let him know.

"You were both artists." He pointed out.

"Different mediums." Elizabeth said shrugging. She respected Penny's artistic sense but didn't share it. "I'm not that interested in photography other than looking at pictures, and painting didn't excite her. We rarely went into depth about our art with each other."

"What did you talk about?" Taggert asked getting a feel for his victim.

Elizabeth gave it some thought. "Guys, work, customers." She said listing some things. "Normal stuff."

"Did she say she was having trouble with anyone or anything recently?" Taggert wanted to know.

"No." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "She was her normal happy self."

"Did Ms. Alvarez mention Hannah Scott recently?" Taggert said moving on to his other case.

"No." Elizabeth said giving a brief answer.

"Have you seen Ms. Scott recently?" He wanted to know.

Elizabeth looked at Diane who just nodded. "No, I barely know Hannah. The only time I speak to her is when she comes into the diner."

"When was the last time you saw Sonny Corinthos?" The detective asked.

"What does that have to do with Penny Alvarez?" Diane said stopping Elizabeth from answering.

"Ms. Scott is missing. We suspect she was with Sonny. With Ms. Alvarez being roommates with Ms. Scott they may have talked. Ms. Webber is the girlfriend of Sonny's business partner, and friends with Ms. Alvarez." Taggert said drawing a line to connect them.

"Ms. Webber is not involved in Jason Morgan's business activities. Nor does she socialize with Mr. Corinthos." Diane said answering the questions.

"When was the last time you saw Ms. Benson?" Taggert tried another question.

"Again someone Ms. Webber does not socialize with." Diane said blocking him once more.

"It seems that since Jason started dating Ms. Webber he has dropped his old friends." The detective pointed out. He actually thought Morgan had traded up. "I don't see Corinthos or Ms. Benson taking that well."

"I didn't realize you kept up on who Jason was socializing with." Diane said being a smartass. "If you'd like to ask about who he is spending his personal time with get a warrant and bring him in. Do not try to get information out of his girlfriend. Do you have any more questions about Penny Alvarez?" The lawyer wanted to know.

"Not at this time." Honestly they didn't have any clue what questions needed to be asked. They wouldn't really know until the forensics started coming in. "What happened to your hand?" He pointed to the brace. It was odd that both Carly and Elizabeth were injured.

"Work injury." Elizabeth said leaving it at that.

"If you have more questions feel free to contact my office and we will assist you in getting answers." Diane said smiling. What she didn't say out loud, but knew Taggert heard was don't approach Elizabeth again. "Elizabeth."

"Thank you for coming in." Taggert said standing when the ladies did. He watched them walk down the hall to where Jason and AJ were waiting. Homicides made interesting bed fellows. With Courtney dating AJ, the oldest Quartermaine child became a viable suspect in the death of Corinthos. Although Taggert's instincts were still telling him to find Hannah Scott and Carly Benson. Pushing that out of his mind he headed into the room where Ms. Matthews was waiting.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Jason asked Elizabeth once they were in the car.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth promised him. "I feel bad about Penny though. She was my age, and now she's gone."

"Going to the funeral isn't a problem." Jason let her know.

"Penny isn't from around here. Courtney is going to contact her mom and see what she wants to have happen. I'm guessing the funeral will be in New Mexico. We weren't close enough that I would fly out." Elizabeth explained.

"We'll send flowers then." Jason knew that was what people did, although he never really understood why.

"Taggert tried asking me about Sonny, Carly, and Hannah." Elizabeth told her boyfriend. "He said Hannah is missing."

"That's correct. We think she left with Sonny." Jason explained as they pulled onto the grounds of their house. "His body has turned up, but hers has not. Carly is no longer living in Port Charles." Jason would leave it at that.

"But she isn't mixed up in the Sonny and Hannah thing?" Elizabeth asked trying to make the puzzle pieces fit.

"No she isn't. Carly's leaving was to keep her from making trouble for AJ." Jason said as he parked.

"Okay." That was all Elizabeth wanted to know. She knew Jason wouldn't hurt the annoying blonde woman, so she was guessing a payoff took place. She had no problem believing Carly would take money in exchange for her son. "Are you home for the rest of the day?"

"No, I need to go back to the office. I'll be home later, I'm not sure when." Jason told her. Although he did want to stay.

"I will see you later then." Elizabeth said giving him a kiss. She would spend the rest of the afternoon working on setting up her home studio. "Can I go back to the mansion tomorrow?"

"Sure, the only reason I didn't take you back out today is because AJ wants to take care of Courtney. Em will be arriving here shortly, she is the only family member home at the moment. With her here AJ can concentrate on his girlfriend." Jason thought it was funny that his sister moved out, only to end up back here tonight. "She's not staying over though." He had explained why his sister moved back to the gatehouse.

"I'm sure that Em and I can find some mischief to get into." Elizabeth said with an innocent smile.

"Don't break Francis or Sal." Jason said laughing as he leaned over and kissed his girl again.

"I make no promises." Elizabeth said happy that she could make him smile. "I'll see you later." She told him before getting out of the car. She joined Francis on the porch and together they walked into the house. While she was setting up her space here in the house, she would give some thought to a special surprise for her guy. Hopefully his night wouldn't be too long, but if it didn't happen tonight, then tomorrow morning would be fine.

* * *

Ellie did go to work. She was eating lunch, sitting outside and soaking up rays. For once she actually went down to the cafeteria, normally she ate in the lounge upstairs because it was quieter. She liked to read at lunch.

Her break was almost over and she was gathering up her trash when she saw Sabrina sit down at one of the tables inside. Ellie was going to stop by and say hello, she knew the student nurse because their lockers were next to one another, when Sabrina was joined by a guy.

Ellie looked over and frowned. That could not be who she thought it was. Why would on earth would he be here. And why would Sabrina be having lunch with him? Going over wouldn't be happening, but getting to the bottom of them together would be.

* * *

An hour later, after some snooping in the computer Ellie found Jesse. "Would you like to explain what you are doing here?"

"Hello Ellie." Jesse had been doing his best to avoid her. The odds of them both ending up in this small harbor town were staggering. Since he was now working for Morgan, Jesse had cut his volunteer shifts in half. Yet she had still spotted him.

"You say that like we are friends who haven't seen one another in a long time. We are far from friends." The lab tech said glaring at him.

Jesse looked around to make sure they were alone. Which they were. Today he was doing inventory. Not of the drugs, or anything valuable. He was counting linens. This area of the hospital was pretty much a ghost town. "I never said we were." He pointed out giving her a wide smile.

"Are you serving community service?" She figured that would be the only way he would be working here.

"No. I'm volunteering." Jesse said holding up his clipboard.

"Yeah right." Ellie said planting her hands on her hips. "You only work when there is something in it for you. Does Sabrina know you like bilking older women out of their life's savings?" He was about as low as they came.

"That money was a gift." Jesse told her. He had been running a con when Ellie first met him. Taking lonely older women for all the money he could get. While it hadn't brought him a big score, it did keep a healthy balance in the bank. This was before he began working for his current boss, of course. One of the ladies who had "gifted" him money was Ellie's great-aunt. "She was appreciative of all the time I spent with her."

Ellie just snorted. "Please, you charmed her." The family hadn't learned about the missing money until Jesse was long gone. No one had thought anything of the young man they saw in her Great-Aunt Eleanor's room because they were told he was an orderly. "Just like you charmed several other ladies during your time there."

"All gifts. They were lonely." Jesse told her. "Maybe if you visited her more often she wouldn't have felt the need to attach herself to strangers." He had only picked the ladies who rarely got visitors.

"I was away at school." Ellie did visit twice a week when she was home, which was how she knew who Jesse was.

"Excuses." Jesse said counting the next stack of sheets.

"Does Sabrina know about those gifts?" Ellie had asked around when the missing money came to light, and it didn't take long for other ladies to admit to writing checks. None of them would admit they had been duped, so no charges could be filed but the families knew what had happened. "I'm sure she doesn't because she wouldn't be anywhere near you otherwise." Ellie was positive about that. "I'll be sure to tell her, tonight when we are getting changed after shift." Ellie turned to walk away. She would also inform Alan, in case Jesse was up to his old tricks.

The last thing he needed was her causing a stink. Jesse grabbed a towel from the stack and quickly caught up with Ellie. In a flash he had it around her neck and squeezed lifting her right off the floor. "You won't be telling anyone anything." He said applying pressure.

Ellie tried to get her fingers under the towel. She was running out of oxygen and spots were starting to form in front of her eyes. When she left the floor her legs flailed out, but she didn't make contact with anything. The spots were getting bigger, and darkness was creeping into the edge of her vision. Her arms fell to her side as her brain began to shut down.

Jesse felt her slump forward, but didn't let up on the pressure. He counted to one hundred before releasing her. He was breathing hard from the effort of strangling the nosy lab tech. Reaching over he felt for a pulse. It was there, but weak. He pinched her nose and covered her mouth with the towel. Her body jerked at being denied the little oxygen it was getting. Another five minutes passed and he checked again. The bitch was dead. Now all he had to do was get rid of the body. Seeing the large laundry bins he formed a plan.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	47. Chapter 47

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 47

"Jason, your brother is here." Angie said from the doorway of his office.

"That's fine." Jason said standing up. He had a meeting with Johnny to start planning how they wanted to handle Lorenzo, but he would make time to talk to AJ.

"You couldn't tell me Sonny was dead?" AJ started right in. "I could have told Courtney so that she wasn't blindsided." He was pissed on behalf of his girlfriend. "I know they weren't close but he is her family."

"We were never notified of Sonny's death." Jason wasn't going to trust AJ with this.

"You didn't know?" AJ stopped his tirade cold. "I thought you had a source in the department."

Jason wasn't touching that statement. Instead he called his brother out on why he really came down. "I didn't kill Sonny. I was considering it." Jason said being honest.

"You didn't kill him." AJ said sitting down. He honestly thought Jason had, and he was worried that action would cause problems with Courtney at some point.

"I didn't kill him." Jason repeated sitting back down as well. "I am looking for who did." He would give his brother this much. "You can tell Courtney that if it will help."

AJ leaned back in the chair. "I hated Sonny, and I imagined the day I found out he was dead I would dance on my desk. Now I can't even enjoy it because it is hurting Courtney." He said shaking his head. "I know what she is feeling, even when I hated you the most I would have been affected if you had died."

Jason kept silent because he couldn't say the same thing. Even though he and AJ were doing better he still wouldn't be too sad if AJ died. That might seem cold, but it was the truth. "Do you know what Courtney is planning?"

"I think something small." AJ had left her at home sleeping. Alice was keeping an eye out.

"I need a funeral." Jason told his brother. He wasn't going to say why.

"I'm not sure I can talk her into that Jason." AJ said shaking his head. "She isn't going to want to be around a bunch of mobsters."

"Courtney doesn't need to be there." Jason would rather she wasn't. He didn't intend on taking Elizabeth to the service. "It might be better if she wasn't. I can plan the service."

"You think the person who killed Sonny is going to show up?" AJ asked his brother. "Don't answer that." He said raising his hand. "I'm thinking of seeing if Courtney wants to go to London. I need to check on things in the European division. I'm taking Michael too." He made this trip twice a year.

"That would be good." Jason crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you think Monica and Alan will let you take Em with you?"

"Do you think things will get that dangerous?" AJ asked frowning.

"I have no idea what will happen." Jason shrugged. "I'd just rather Em be out of Port Charles right now."

"Do you want Liz to come with us?" AJ knew Em would like that.

"She needs to stay here." Jason was still looking for whoever tried to kidnap her. At the moment the trail was ice cold, which was frustrating. But they would find the person who tried to take his girl. In the meantime here in Port Charles with the guys around her was the safest place she could be. "But thank you. When are you going to leave?"

"Taggert didn't say Courtney had to remain in the city. So I was thinking as soon as everything was arranged." AJ explained. He would call and have his penthouse in London cleaned out. There was enough space for all them to stay there. "I need to find out if Courtney has a passport."

"If she doesn't let me know and I will handle that." Jason offered. His guy was good, and fast. "I will get you a letter from Carly saying she gives you permission to take Michael out of the country."

"Thank you." AJ looked out the window before speaking again. "Will you tell me when you find the person who killed Sonny?"

"No." Jason didn't even hesitate. "I can tell you that it I will handle things."

"Good enough." AJ was going to have to be satisfied with that answer. "Are you sending guards?"

"Yes." Jason said nodding. "I can make them invisible if you want."

"I want them seen." AJ finally had something he wanted to protect. Enough that he didn't object to his brother's help.

"I will send enough guys for around the clock protection. Do you want my guys to train guards for you?" Jason meant non-mob guys.

"Let me think about it." AJ said standing up. He never had a guard, despite the fact that there had been threats against the family over the years. Courtney and Michael had to stay safe. "I will call you and let you know what mom and dad say." AJ didn't think they would mind. He took Em to London last year. "Also what Courtney says about the funeral. Can I ask you where Carly is?"

"No." Jason told his brother. He still didn't know exactly what had happened to her. Nor did he care. "She isn't coming back."

"Okay." AJ said nodding and letting that go. If Michael ever asked what happened to his mother then AJ would simply have to find a way to explain her absence.

Jason nodded, but didn't get up as his brother left the office. Johnny walked in and closed the door. "You okay?" The Irishman asked taking a seat.

"Fine. Courtney doesn't want to have a funeral, but AJ is going to try to get her to let us plan things." Jason told his friend.

"If she says no then we need to figure out another way to get Brenda here." Johnny would start thinking on that. "I got the police file you wanted."

"You read it?" Jason said taking the envelope.

"No." Johnny was really hoping Jason didn't ask him too.

"Good." Jason said looking at the parcel. He didn't want to read it either, but the man who hurt his girl needed to pay for that. He would talk to Elizabeth before opening it. "Do we have any more information on Grant Andrews?" They got the man's name from his DMV picture in San Diego. It took Stan a while to find it, but the tech guy had come through.

"Our would be kidnapper was a Russian History teacher, who used that job to cover his true profession as a hit man." Johnny said shaking his head and laughing. "When I was little I was convinced some of my teachers were evil. Took a while to prove my theory, but there you go. Andrews was recently diagnosed with a terminal illness. The same day Elizabeth was almost taken Andrews's wife got a very large cash deposit in her bank account. Officially it's an inheritance from a rich relative, but the timing stinks."

"A suicide mission to make sure his family was taken care of." Jason said rubbing the side of his face. "So this was a test?"

"I don't know, but I'm leaning towards yes. Since dead men tell no tales whoever hired Andrews wasn't looking for him to report back." Johnny said frowning.

"There is someone else in the area watching." Jason got what was left unsaid. "Someone who was supposed to learn from this. Shit." That was not what he wanted to hear. "Whoever it is must have a way to get to Elizabeth."

"We've run our guys forward and backwards. I don't think it's one of us. And the number of people Liz comes in contact with is minimal now that she's changed her routine." Johnny pointed out.

"Do we have any indication that the person who sent Andrews has backed off?" Jason wanted to know.

"Just as much indication that someone is still waiting for an opening." Johnny told his boss.

"I can't kept Elizabeth locked away." Jason was worried that she would come to resent him. "She also has an opening planned."

"We have that on our radar." Johnny assured his boss. "After the service and before the opening might be a good time to take a trip. We can watch and see if your absence is noted."

"I'll give it some thought." Jason said looking at the wall clock. "I'm calling it a night." If he left now he could have dinner with his girlfriend.

"So sad. You used to plan ops all hours of the night. Now look at you, domesticated." Johnny said with a grin.

"Jealous?" Jason shot back.

"Totally." Johnny said standing up. "Tell Liz I will see her in the morning for a lesson."

"How is that going?" Jason needed to let her drive him around.

"She's a speed freak." Johnny said grinning. "Her and Em are gonna be challenging people to races for pink slips."

"Don't say that." Jason imagined the two of them getting hauled down town on a regular basis.

"Diane is good at her job." Johnny knew what his boss was thinking. "Pick up flowers."

"Why, I'm not in trouble." Jason said as they headed to their cars.

"That's the perfect time to get them." Johnny said giving his friend a lesson in romance. "Girls love 'just because' gifts. Speaking of gifts, what kinds of chocolate does Liz like? I want to pick up a thank you gift."

"All kinds, white chocolate is her least favorite but its fine when it's mixed in. Stay away from fudge." Jason told his friend.

"Got it." Johnny said getting in his fuchsia and black Tesla. "Night."

"Night." Jason said getting behind the wheel. He sent a text to Francis letting his friend know he would be home shortly. But not to tell Elizabeth, he wanted to surprise her. A gift, but not flowers. He would also pick up dinner, and after they ate he would spend the night spoiling her.

* * *

"A gift?" Francis looked at his friend and grinned. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Jason said putting the bag on the counter and then placing the groceries next to it. He had decided to cook for his girl instead. "Johnny said that was the best time to buy stuff. Before I got in trouble." Jason said grinning.

"It never hurts." Francis said nodding. "I bring Dee flowers a couple of times a month. The only downside is when I do get in trouble I can't use flowers as an I'm sorry gift." The older man grinned.

"What did you get Diane the last time you screwed up?" Jason said pulling out his ingredients.

"Jimmy Choo." Francis grinned. "She said it covered that time and the next one as well. Fortunately I don't get in trouble that much. It's much easier to behave. When I do get put in the doghouse its almost always work related."

"Sorry." Jason said laughing. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"In her studio." Francis said grabbing his coat. "Tell her I'll see her in the morning." Since it looked like romance was happening he guessed Jason wasn't going to tell Liz he was home just yet.

"Will do." Jason promised walking his friend out and then heading back to the kitchen. He grabbed a knife, a cutting board, and put the sautee pan on the stove. It was time to get cooking.

* * *

The most delicious smell had Elizabeth wandering out of her studio and down to the kitchen. A peek inside showed her Jason standing at the stove cooking. The table was set with candles, and that made her smile. Looking down she saw she was in blue jeans and a t-shirt. Normal painting attire. Her guy was in jeans too, but was wearing a button down shirt rolled up to the elbows. Biting her lower lip she backed out of the doorway and ran upstairs. She hopefully had time to freshen up just a bit.

She clipped up her hair to keep it from getting wet, she didn't have time to fuss with the hair dryer, and got in the shower. She had spent the time in her studio mentally planning her surprise and it would go great with his. Out of the shower she wrapped herself in a towel and walked into the large closet they shared.

"For the first time in my life I wish I owned more clothing." Elizabeth said as she looked on her side of the closet. Pickings were slim, but she could make this work. Since Jason was in jeans she pulled down her dark wash skinny jeans, and grabbed the pink crochet bordered chiffon tunic she had picked up on a shopping trip. Black ballet flats and the gold swirl earrings he had gotten her finished the look. Happy she headed back down stairs. Taking a deep breath she walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

He knew she was standing in the doorway, but didn't turn around. Since Elizabeth didn't speak he was guessing that she was not going to be there long. The shower turning on let him know he was right. He laughed a bit and continued cooking by the time she was back dinner would be done. When the shower turned off again, he started plating and when she walked into the kitchen he was lighting the candles. "You look pretty." He liked her in pink.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said blushing. "Dinner smells incredible."

"Spice rubbed pork chops and sauteed vegetable medley." Jason said pulling out a chair for her.

"I didn't know you were such a good cook." She smiled at him before taking the plate.

"Take out gets old." He said fighting off a blush. "After dinner I thought you could show me what Johnny's been teaching you."

"Okay, it's not much at this point." She said putting her napkin on her lap.

"I got you a gift." Jason said pushing the bag across the table, the food needed a moment to cool before they could eat. "Open it." He had done more shopping for her in the past month than he did in years.

"Thank you." Elizabeth appreciated everything he did for her. Inside the bag covered with tissue paper was the latest book from her favorite author. She had mentioned being excited to read it, but that the waiting list at the library was really long.

"Now you don't have to wait." Jason said smiling. He picked up his fork.

"I know what I'll be doing tomorrow." She cut a piece of pork and put it in her mouth. "This is delicious."

Jason actually did blush this time. "Thanks." Before starting his meal.

* * *

"You're a good driver." Jason said when they came back into the house. She had driven him, slowly, up and down the long driveway.

Elizabeth just laughed. "I think there are turtles that move faster than I do right now. But I'm getting there."

"I thought we could watch a movie." Jason pointed to the living room. He was also hoping for some kissing during that movie.

"Okay. You set everything up, I need to run upstairs." Elizabeth said heading for the stairs. She was only a little nervous. More than anything she felt this deep sense of anticipation. She knew that this was the right time.

* * *

It didn't take her long to get ready, and she walked to the bedroom door. "Jason?"

"Yes." He called from the bottom of the steps.

"Can you come up, please?" She was glad her voice didn't shake. She had picked up the item she was wearing at Wyndham's, splurging just a bit.

Jason took the steps two at a time and walked down the hall. He figured she needed him to get something off a shelf in the closet. He'd done that a couple of times for her since moving in. When his eyes landed on his girl he knew that assumption was mistaken.

"Hi." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Hi." Jason said pushing the door closed. She was wearing a short, pretty nightgown. "You look beautiful." Like something out of a dream. Her smile in response to his compliment was radiant. For a moment he couldn't move, couldn't do anything but look at her. Finally he got himself together and walked to where she was standing.

Smiling he reached up and pushed a stray curl from her face before letting his fingers gently graze her soft cheek. When his fingers were beneath her chin he tilted her head up as he leaned in and kissed her. Slowly he let his lips mold to hers. His hand cupped her face while his free one came to rest on her hip as he stepped closer.

Elizabeth moaned softly when the hand that was cupping her face moved and Jason's fingers speared into her hair. Under his lips hers opened and he took her silent invitation. He moved first coming closer and stopping just before their bodies would touch. Needing to feel him she closed the gap. She pulled her mouth from his and while he watched unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled it from the waist of his pants and she pushed it off his shoulders leaving his chest bare.

When she placed a soft kiss over his heart Jason moaned, as his fingers tightened in her hair. He loved how her lips felt on his body. He hadn't been expecting them to take this step just yet, but he was happy she felt safe enough to initiate things between them.

She gave him a shy smile before tackling his belt, and popping the top button on his jeans. He toed off his boots and she pushed his jeans over his hips. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice that Jason was breathing harder now, and it made her feel good that she could affect him like that. She wasn't the girl the guys normally went bonkers for. But Jason never failed to make her fell beautiful. And sexy.

He needed to kiss her again. Had to feel her soft lips under his so he bent his knees until he could capture the plump offerings. He felt her move and when she tugged on his arms he knew he was supposed to follow. She took them to the bed and he placed his free hand on her back as he lowered them to the mattress. Her legs fell open and with another moan he pushed his hard cock against her.

She pushed back when Jason rocked against her center. Her hands glided up his arms, and over his biceps until she could fist her fingers in his short hair. When he moved his mouth from her lips to her neck she couldn't help but pant as her desire rose.

He moved down her body as he pushed the straps of her nightgown aside. Her breasts were bared to him and he didn't hesitate to take a turgid peak into his mouth, sucking hard. He made sure to give equal attention to both mounds before rising up and kissing her again.

When her sensitive nipples came in contact with his chest Elizabeth whimpered because the stimulation was almost more than she could stand. "Jason." She sighed his name as he just took her over.

She was driving him to the brink of madness. The way she moved, the softness of her skin, the sounds she was making were all combining to push him to the point of totally losing control. Slow, had been the mantra since they started making love. Scaring her wasn't an option, so he kept telling himself to go slow. But she was making it impossible. "Can I touch you?" He asked in a guttural voice.

"Yes." Elizabeth didn't hesitate to give her consent. She felt like she was on fire, and needed him to give her relief.

"Oh god, you are so wet." Jason said as he started to shake with his need. Gently he pushed a finger inside her core and found her incredibly tight. Getting inside her was probably going to kill him, but he needed her too badly to care. "Are you ready?" He simply couldn't hold off any longer. Reaching over to the nightstand he opened the drawer and grabbed a condom.

Elizabeth's blue eyes locked onto his silently giving him her answer before speaking. "Come inside me Jason. Make me yours."

"I love you Elizabeth." Jason simply couldn't do anything until those words left his lips.

"I love you too Jason." Elizabeth responded keeping her eyes on his as he came over her. There was one small moment where her brain wanted to seize up, but her heart wouldn't let it. Her heart opened itself and embraced what they were creating. His mouth was on hers as he felt his body began to penetrate hers.

Jason took his time joining their bodies. She was tighter than anything he ever felt, and that made him a bit nervous. She was smaller than him and he didn't want to hurt her. So despite the animal inside him demanding he hurry he gently rocked inside her claiming her by inches. When he was fully seated they both moaned.

He pulled out and slowly slid back in. They were both breathing hard and trembling. When her hips began to mimic the motion of his he moved just a bit faster inside her. He waited again until once more she was moving with him. They repeated the dance each time moving just a bit harder against one another until her climax slammed into her and she moaned long and low. When her muscles squeezed him tight Jason gave up resisting and let his release flow through him.

Carefully he pulled from her body and stretched out beside her. When she moved closer his arms came around her and held her as tightly as he could. His body was still shaking and he could feel that she was as well. "You okay?" He needed to check.

"I am." Elizabeth promised him cuddling closer. "That was beautiful. I didn't know it could be so wonderful." She said softly.

"When you are with the right person it's the best thing ever." Jason said rubbing his hand over her back. "I didn't know that until tonight." No one else would ever make him feel as much as the woman in his arms. "Rest, we can clean up in a bit."

"Okay." Honestly she didn't want to move. They could stay here for the rest of their lives and she would be utterly content. With a soft sigh she closed her eyes and let the sound of his heartbeat relax her.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	48. Chapter 48

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 48

"What do we have?" Taggert asked his boss. He was surprised to see Mac at the crime scene. Almost as surprised that he was called to the hospital parking lot.

"Ellie Trout. Lab technician here at the hospital, she was strangled." Mac said as they walked to the victim's car.

Taggert leaned over and looked in the front passenger side window. The photographer was still working so no one could touch anything yet. "The inside of the car is clean. There is a half full take out cup of coffee in the drink holder. If she fought for her life her light blue scrubs would be coffee stained." He noted before looking at his victim who was sitting behind the steering wheel. "Joe?" He called the crime scene photographer. "Do the ligature marks go all the way around her neck?"

"Yeah. Same width as the front, but a bit darker on this side." He called back still taking pictures.

"She wasn't killed here." Taggert said standing up and looking at Mac. "The ligature marks are one solid strip in the front and they connect in the back. So whoever did this didn't use their hands. The headrest would block the marks if someone was sitting in the backseat." Taggert walked around the car and tapped the window so Joe would stop for a second. He shined a light inside and got a small glimpse of the bruising on the back of the victims neck. Joe was right it was darker. "If someone strangled her from the front the bruises would darker there because that would be the point of the most pressure."

Mac just listened and let his detective begin working the scene.

Taggert stood up and looked around. "No cameras." Which was fairly common in parking garages in Port Charles. Murders were rare here, generally they were connected to mob activity.

"The mayor wants a report as soon as possible." Mac told Taggert.

"He know her?" Taggert hoped not. Floyd was a pain in the ass, him being connected to the victim would make that worse.

"No. Second young woman found murdered in as many days." Mac said drawing a picture.

"Two women does not make a serial killer." Taggert pointed out. "We don't even know what they have in common yet." In a town this small there were be several points of overlap.

"He wants your focus on these two cases. Corinthos can wait." Mac explained.

"Of course Corinthos can wait. We both know that Morgan is going to make sure I don't solve that case. Carly killed Sonny, and maybe the bartender too, but I'll never find her. Jason has his best friend somewhere they've never even heard the word extradition." Taggert said trying not to be angry or bitter. "I'm still gonna try."

Mac just nodded at the truth of what his detective was saying. Taggert was bulldog stubborn, and just a bit obsessed about the mob crimes. He hadn't stepped over the line yet, only come close a few times. "The ladies are priority."

"Got it." Taggert said nodding. "Who found the body?"

"Her." Mac pointed to where another young lady sat leaning against a car. "Sabrina Santiago, she's a student nurse."

"Ms. Trout found the last body. If we do have a serial killer, and that's a really big if, this might be how he picks his next victim." Taggert had to consider that was what he was dealing with, until he could rule it out.

"As much as Floyd wants this guy caught he isn't going to authorize protection." Mac said frustrated. "Extra patrols by her house is about the most I'm going to get."

Taggert looked at the young woman in the car. "This feels different." He couldn't say why. "But I'm not going to risk someone's life. Set up the patrols."

Mac nodded and watched Taggert walk over to where Ms. Santiago was sitting with the uniformed officer.

Taggert took the statement from the young lady who found the body. She was understandably shook up, and was happy to hear that the police would be driving by her place more often. She actually didn't live far from the hospital so that extra patrol could swing by the medical center too. Killers often revisited the scene they dumped a body. They were doing the same thing at the park.

* * *

"Dr. Quartermaine." The detective nodded to the Chief of Staff. "Thank you for your assistance."

"You're welcome." Alan said standing inside Ellie's lab. "I'm going through her logs. After you get your subpoena I'll have a list of the things she is working on for you." This was just standard procedure.

"Is she running any DNA tests?" Taggert would go for the obvious first. "Maybe someone didn't want a secret coming to light?"

"No." Alan replied shaking his head. He would cooperate as much as he could now. The lawyers were the ones who required the paperwork. "Ellie actually did medical research she was working on two clinical trials with Dr. Smith and Dr. Hunter. Ellie ran the results of the protocol tests."

"That's it?" Taggert asked. "She didn't do anything else?"

Alan just smiled he knew that didn't sound like much. "That is actually a lot more work than it sounds like. Each doctor is doing hundreds of tests with varying drug amounts administered to each patient. Its incredibly detailed and time consuming work to log the results."

Taggert would need someone from the forensics crew to go over it. "Seems like the doctors would be more of a target if it's related to the study. Someone who maybe got rejected for the trial, or who isn't getting the results they are after, wouldn't target the lab tech. Do you know much about Ms. Trout's personal life?"

"I don't know anything about Ellie's time outside the hospital." Alan admitted. He knew all the staff members by name, but it was impossible to know everyone's habits outside the hospital. Looking over Taggert's shoulder he saw Nadine coming up the hall. "Dr. Crowell was her roommate, she can help you."

Taggert looked over and saw the doctor approaching. He knew her because he'd been treated in the ER. "Are you staying?" He asked the Chief.

"Yes." Alan just wanted to make sure Nadine was okay.

* * *

Sabrina allowed the officer to escort her home, and listened when he told her about how often the extra patrols would be by. When he left she locked up tight and made one phone call. Thirty minutes later Jesse was knocking on her door. She let him in and locked up again. "Well?" He wanted to know.

"You are lucky I'm such a good actress." She said rolling her eyes. "The cops swallowed it. Would you like to explain to me why you killed her?" Sabrina asked looking at her partner on this job. Never mind the fact that she had killed Penny. Since she didn't need to call for backup then Jesse, or their boss, didn't need to know about that.

"She was going to blow my cover." Jesse said shrugging. This was just another day on the job for him. "Couldn't have that."

"Are the police going to be able to find your prior connection to her?" Sabrina asked as they walked into the kitchen. She got out a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass.

"No, she knew me under a different name. I cleaned up the scene." This wasn't his first murder. "The towel I used is at my place, and it won't be a big deal when it inventory comes up short the next time it's done. Towels go missing all the time." Besides they should be gone by then.

"The police are going to be doing extra patrols by my place." Sabrina let him know.

"Makes sense, two bodies have turned up." Jesse had figured that the police would jump to the serial killer angle. "No more killings if we can help it, a third body brings in the Feds."

"I don't foresee a reason to have to kill anyone else. How is the new job going?" Sabrina may as well get an update. Their boss was due to call soon. She knew that he talked to Jesse as well, it just made sense for them all to have the same information. Or most of the same information.

"Good." Jesse said grinning. "I'm doing evasive driving maneuvers this week. I'm told that my first big assignment will be deliveries. The important thing is that I have access to the schedule, and Elizabeth has an art show in few weeks. Security for that is already being planned." Jesse was impressed with how tight it was going to be. "I'm going to make sure I'm the driver assigned to take them over to the gallery."

"Good." Sabrina said nodding. "With us dating we can spend time together planning and no one will be the wiser."

"Yeah, it was nice of Emily to set us up." He said laughing. "When I get the final plans for the opening I will let you know. I'm thinking we aren't going to get a better shot than that."

"I'm thinking you are correct. Can you get me an invite?" Sabrina needed to be on the inside.

"Probably. Although I'm thinking another way might be easier. I think its time you move." Jesse said grinning. "Having a roommate might make you feel less vulnerable. Courtney Matthews is down a tenant. I know she'll get an invite since she is Elizabeth's friend and is dating AJ. His connection to Emily insures he'll be on the list." The entire Quartermaine family would probably be at the opening.  
"As Courtney's friend maybe she'll add you to the list, especially if she learns you are interested in art."

"A backup plan is never a bad thing. I already know Courtney from the diner." Sabrina said smiling. "I thought about living there when I first got here, but didn't want anyone aware of my movements."

"How long should I stay tonight?" Jesse wanted to know.

"The couch folds out. I found a body tonight, of course I wouldn't want to be alone." Sabrina said smiling.

"Of course. So what's for dinner?" Jesse was starving.

"I'll get you a menu you can order in." Sabrina was going to play this pitch perfect. Having him call the order in would look like he was trying to get her to eat something. "After we can watch a movie, then its time to hit the sack. I'm thinking of calling out in the morning."

"You should, it's probably expected. I'll try to drive you in and pick you up as much as I can over the next few weeks." Jesse added on.

"Clean your car." Sabrina said laughing as she got up to get the menus. "It's a mess."

* * *

Nadine looked through the peephole and opened the door. Like Sabrina she had left work and gotten an escort home before making a phone call. That was where the similarities ended. The doctor was crying as the visitor came into the apartment and wrapped her up in a big hug. "Thanks for coming over." She had countless friends she could have called, but her fingers had dialed his number automatically.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Johnny said holding her tight. Death was a common part of both their jobs, but it still hurt when it was someone you knew.

Nadine just relaxed and let being held calm her. "I had no idea she was dead until Det. Taggert told me. It still doesn't seem real. We weren't just roommates we were good friends. I'm going to miss her."

Johnny urged Nadine's head back to his shoulder. There wasn't anything he could say to make this better, so he just listened while she talked.

"Her mother called me, I hung up just before you knocked. She asked if I would pack up Ellie's things." Nadine said crying harder. "This is just wrong."

"I know." Johnny said rubbing her back. "I can send a crew to handle that." He offered.

"No, Ellie was really private she wouldn't want strangers touching her stuff. Maybe, you could come over when I'm done." Nadine requested. "If you aren't busy."

"I'll be here." Johnny promised her. Jason would understand. "Would you like me to go to the funeral with you?"

"It's not going to be here. When the police release Ellie's remains they are being sent to her parents." Nadine explained. "I'll probably fly out for the service and then return home that night."

"I'll go with you." Johnny didn't like the thought of her sitting in a room full of strangers grieving.

"I'll understand if you can't." Nadine knew things were going on in the city.

"Make sure I have the date." Johnny was going with her. "Did you take a dinner break at work?" She shook her head no. "I'll make you something to eat. Something light, and then we can just relax. Are you going to be okay here by yourself after I leave?"

"Yeah." Nadine assured him. "But it's nice to know you are just a phone call away." Knowing she had support would make this bearable.

"Always." Johnny said giving her a soft kiss. "You want to sit on the couch, or sit at the breakfast bar." She could watch him cook.

"I'll come with you." Nadine said smiling for the first time since Taggert had given her the news. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Johnny liked taking care of her, but the circumstance made him sad. A young woman was taken too soon. "Come on." He wanted to get some calories in her, and later they could snuggle on the couch. In the morning he would tap their source in the PCPD to see if they had any information on the murder. Right now he would turn all his attention to Nadine.

* * *

Jason smiled over at his girl who was cuddled close. He ran his hand down her arm and she gave him a shy smile. Since they had come downstairs after making love he had this need to touch her. Nothing sexual, but every few minutes he had to feel her skin against his. For him that was unusual, he wasn't tactile in nature. In fact he normally avoided physical contact outside of sex, but it looked like that was changing. He was changing, what they shared earlier had shifted his entire reality.

Elizabeth hadn't ever felt as close, or connected, to another human being as she did right now with Jason. She swore that her heart was actually beating in time with his. She wondered if it was like this for other people after being intimate with someone. If other people became hyper aware of their lover. When he touched her arm she looked up and smiled before looking away. Along with that hyperawareness had come a bit of shyness. Which surprised her. She thought after making love she would be more confident, and she was, but she was also a little nervous about what change this would bring to their relationship.

"Are you thirsty?" Jason wanted to know. He felt this need to care for her, even more than he had before.

"No." Elizabeth said scooting a bit closer. Considering she was almost in his lap that shouldn't be possible.

Jason shifted so that instead of sitting next to him she was between his legs. He urged her to lean back and placed a kiss on her neck. His body wanted to react and he reigned it in. Elizabeth wasn't going to be ready for another round so soon. "I love you." He had to tell her again.

"I love you too." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Do you need to talk about earlier?" Jason knew how big of a step that was for her.

She took a moment. "What happens now?" Was what she asked. "How are things going to change? Between us I mean."

"I'm going to be more possessive of you." Jason said on a small laugh. May as well own up to that now.

"Okay." Elizabeth liked hearing that. Jason never treated her like he owned her, but she wouldn't mind him warning other guys off. As long as it didn't get out of hand. "You don't need to be jealous of anyone else."

"I trust you." Jason assured her. "I also know how amazing you are. Other guys get that, I just want them to know you are mine." He said kissing her neck again and this time getting a giggle.

"I know the feeling. I've seen how women react when you are around." Elizabeth could get possessive too. "I get the urge to put a sign on you that says taken." She confessed. "I trust that you will be faithful." She wanted him to know.

"But." Jason heard the pause.

"You can do better." She said softly.

"No, I can't. My heart is right where it belongs." Jason didn't hesitate to let her know. He would make sure she knew that, starting right now. "Wait here for a second." He said before heading upstairs.

When he returned she took a moment to enjoy how his sleep pants hung low on his hips showing off the muscles of his stomach. Jason walking around shirtless was a wonderful thing. She held up the blankets and got comfy as he placed a jewelry box on her thighs. She took in the detailing. "It's lovely."

"Lila gave me this. She has been holding it for me at the mansion. When I moved in here she told me to come get it." Jason said laughing some. "All of us grandkids got some of the family jewelry. Mine came from the Morgan side." Which meant he got more than everyone else. That was funny because jewelry meant squat to him. Now, however, he was glad he had it. "I'd like to pick a ring for you to wear."

"I'd love to wear your ring." Elizabeth said smiling.

"I'd also like for you to pick a ring for me to wear." Jason wanted everyone to know he was off the market.

Elizabeth nodded. Jason didn't wear jewelry so this would make a statement. "Let's see what's inside."

He lifted the lid and together they looked through the trays. Most of the jewelry were pieces women would wear but there were some men's items too. He found what he was looking for first. "This." He knew it was supposed to be on her hand as soon as he spotted it. A red oval shaped stone, he was guessing a garnet or ruby, with two small round diamonds offsetting it.

"It's lovely." Elizabeth really liked the ring. It wasn't too big for her hand, and it was something that she might have picked for herself. When he slipped it on her finger it just felt right.

"Most of the men's rings are wedding bands." Elizabeth pointed out.

"The ring is a sign of my commitment to you, so that is fitting." Jason didn't intend to take off the ring she picked until they got married.

"I like this one." Elizabeth said softly holding up her choice. "Is it too ornate for you?" It was a white gold band with twenty small deep blue sapphires circling it. There was something regal about the ring that called to her.

"I like that one." Jason said smiling. The stones, probably sapphires, reminded him of her eyes. He held up his hand and she slipped the ring onto his finger. Looking at it he felt a sense of homecoming. He had been claimed by the most amazing woman on the planet. "Thank you." He said kissing her. It was supposed to be light, but quickly threatened to consume them both.

"I can't yet." Elizabeth said looking down. "I'm a little sore." She felt like she was letting him down. When a guy gave you a ring you celebrated with sex.

"I know." Jason said kissing her again. This time staying in control. "I figured we wouldn't be together again for a couple of days. Having you here in my arms is enough." He let her know. "I want you in my arms for the rest of the night."

"I like the sound of that." Elizabeth said relaxing against him. They would find their way, navigating the changes in their relationship. She was now even more certain of her place in Jason's life.

"Good." Jason said putting the jewelry box on the table and watching his ring shine in the light. They were a unit. One he dared anyone to try and break.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	49. Chapter 49

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 49

"I have to go." Jason said putting his cup in the sink and walking over to the toaster where his girl was making herself a bagel. "I shouldn't be too late."

"Okay." Elizabeth smiled up at him. Her bagel was toasting and she had been passing the time looking at the ring on her finger. All morning she had been peeking at it off and on. Every time it came into view she smiled. "I'm going to my studio after I finish breakfast."

"Milo is with you today, I need Francis at this morning's meeting." Jason was getting a briefing from Johnny and Cody on what they had learned. Francis needed to hear this information so he knew how it affected Elizabeth's security.

"That won't be an issue." She said just letting her eyes roam his face. When his arms came around her waist she settled against him. It was going to be hard being separated from him today. She wanted to grab him and go back to their room to snuggle.

"I'm going to miss having you so close." Jason said nuzzling against her neck. "If I can arrange it would you like to meet for lunch?"

"I would. At Kelly's?" She felt ready to try again.

"I was going to call my grandmother and ask if she was free. I'd like to have lunch with you both. I want to show off our rings." He said smiling. Lila wouldn't be the first to see them, but Jason felt she should know they were wearing them. "We can try Kelly's this weekend if you like. I will have time to set up security." He had the date where Lorenzo approached him on his mind.

"That's fine." Elizabeth thought having the guys with them would make this easier. Having Francis with her during her two visits to the park gave her a sense of security. "Do you want to ask me your question before you go?" Something had been on his mind since he came home last night.

Jason just shook his head. "Can't get anything by you." She knew him too well, and that made him smile. Lila did this to Edward all the time. Jason couldn't think of a better couple to emulate. "I'd like permission to read your police file." He felt his girl stiffen a bit.

"Why?" Elizabeth wanted to know. "I didn't lie about what happened to me." If anything she had down played how badly she had been hurt. Dr. Winters said there was still a part of her that wasn't ready to deal with just how horrific the attack had been. That she might not ever recall the night in its entirety. While her statement was as complete as she could make it, her injuries filled in the blanks.

"I don't think you lied." Jason turned her so that he could wrap his arms around her. "I want the name of the man who hurt you. I want to find him, its time he paid for putting his hands on you." His voice hardened but there wasn't anything he could do about that.

"If I give you the name, will you not read the report?" Elizabeth didn't want Jason to see the photos she knew the file contained.

"Alright." He would give her this. "It's in my office. Top drawer on the left." Giving it to her would leave no doubt he hadn't read it.

"You don't mind me going in your desk?" Elizabeth was surprised by that.

"There is nothing in there you can't see." Jason kept his illegal files in a hidden safe in the office.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said with a small smile before sobering a bit. "Tom Baker. There wasn't enough evidence to take him to court for assault. He did a couple of years for having stolen merchandise at his studio, but was released early because of overcrowding. As a non-violent offender they didn't see him as a threat. He got permission to move out of state and finish his probation, I think Det. Taggert suggested he leave." The detective had been very vocal about Baker not being released.

"Thank you." Jason knew this wasn't easy for her to talk about. "Do you want to know when it's done?"

"Yes please." She didn't need details, just knowing he was gone would be enough. Tom had made it perfectly clear this attack wasn't random. He had picked her after taking her yearbook picture during a school photo day. Elizabeth was terrified he would come back and try to hurt her again.

"Okay." Jason said gently lifting her face to his and kissing her. "I love you my beautiful girl." He said softly.

"I love you too." Elizabeth would hold onto that and let everything else go.

"I need to leave." Jason said kissing her again. "I'll call you later."

Elizabeth nodded forcing herself to let him go. She had still been sore this morning, but not as bad as last night. Hopefully tomorrow they could be together. She was looking forward to them being intimate again.

When the front door shut Elizabeth wasn't surprised to see Milo stick his head in the kitchen. "Hey." She smiled at the guard.

"I just wanted to let you know I was here." Milo said walking into the room. "And to get your schedule for the day."

"I'm heading to the studio shortly. I have to finish painting the chairs on the porch and I will probably spend the rest of the day puttering." Elizabeth would start with the chairs to give herself some time to settle. "Are you hungry?" She asked pointing to the bagel. "I thought I was, but I was wrong. It's ashamed for it to go to waste." If he didn't eat it she would let it get hard and put it in the food processor to make crumbs to feed the birds.

"Sure. Thanks." Milo had skipped breakfast.

"There is cream cheese in the fridge. I have to take care of something and then we can go." Elizabeth said grabbing him a saucer.

"Whenever you're ready." Milo let her know.

She nodded and walked down the hall to Jason's office. The file was right where he said it was. Liz picked it up and without even opening it walked over the shredder. It was one of those industrial confetti models that would spit out any staples so she didn't have to flip through the papers to remove them. She turned it on, and pushed in the file. With that done she hit the button on the fireplace and tossed the small pieces inside. After a few minutes she turned the fire off again, and walked out of the office. It was time to get ready for her day.

* * *

Sabrina did indeed call out from work, but she didn't stay inside her apartment. She had a new friend to make and the clock was ticking. They had a couple of weeks until the DNA results were back in and she needed to be in place before that happened. So a trip to Kelly's was in order. Inside was pretty empty but most of the diner's breakfast business was take out.

"Good morning." Tammy was working the breakfast shift because she was short-handed. Down three waitresses in the span of a week. She made two new hires yesterday but they hadn't started yet and still needed to be trained. The next few weeks were gonna be long ones for the diner owner.

"Good morning." Sabrina said quietly. She didn't want to appear happy if anyone was watching. Finding a dead body was something that was supposed to linger with you. "I was wondering if Courtney was working today."

"No, sorry." Tammy knew the student nurse, but didn't realize she was Courtney's friend. "She is no longer working here." Courtney had stopped by late last night to talk about the fact that it was best she didn't work here anymore. Sal had warned Tammy what was coming, with Jason's permission of course. They didn't want her blindsided by AJ, and Jason, wanting Courtney out of town.

"Do you know where I can find her?" Sabrina asked the older woman. This was a wrinkle she hadn't foreseen. "I was wondering if she was renting out the empty room. I don't mean to be ghoulish." Sabrina quickly added. "I just can't live on my own right now."

"Are you okay?" Tammy asked concerned when the younger woman shivered hard.

Sabrina looked around and then leaned in to whisper. "I found my co-worker's body yesterday. I would just feel better if I didn't have to live alone. Courtney offered before, so I thought I would start here."

"Poor thing. I can ask Courtney to contact you." Tammy wouldn't mention that Courtney was leaving, but the former waitress was talking about renting out two rooms in her absence. No need for the house to sit empty and tempt vandals. Tammy pulled a piece of paper from her pad. "Write down your contact information." She would call Courtney's cell phone and leave a message.

"Thanks." Sabrina said trying to sound grateful.

"I'll get this to her today." Tammy promised the nurse.

"Okay." Sabrina waved and walked out of the diner. Another pitch perfect performance. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

Jason arrived at the warehouse and walked up to Stan's office. The tech guy was sitting at his desk staring into the screen. Jason knocked but didn't get any reply. He knocked again.

"Just a sec." Stan said in a tone that stated he wasn't really in the room at the moment. His brain was engaged in whatever was on the screen.

Jason watched his computer guy frown, type, frown, curse, and type again. "Everything okay?" He asked when Stan finally looked up.

"Hannah Scott." The tech guy said glaring at his computer. "I think that may be her real name after all. It's just all the information I had access to was fake."

"Why do you think that?" Jason asked coming further in to the room.

"I couldn't discount that Hannah Scott was an alias. Using your real name on jobs is like hiding in plain sight. No one would expect it. So I ran a search, got a listing of every Hannah Scott on the planet and started running them all."

"Seriously?" Jason thought that sounded like a needle in a haystack.

"Really. I had no other leads because she just poofed." Stan said leaning back in his chair. "When I get bored I get into trouble." He said with a boyish grin. "Each computer can run up to thirty searches at once no problem." He pointed to the row of laptops behind him. Six machines each had six windows open with information scrolling down. "I put in some search perimeters the big one being lack of spending information in their home towns. The computer eliminates anyone who was active in their native city during the time our Hannah Scott was here. I started getting hits. So I started running them. Most were business trips, or personal trips. But one I'm coming up blank on."

"You think that's her?" Jason really didn't pay Stan enough. Even if this search was a bust, he thought of something the rest of them didn't.

"I'm willing to put money on it. Mainly because this Hannah Scott has firewalls the likes of which I've never seen before in my life on all her information. Whoever set them up is brilliant." Stan said the respect coming through in his voice. "However I'm brilliant too, and I will crack them."

"Call me when that happens. Don't just sit and stare at the screens, make sure you get up once in a while." Jason didn't want the younger man getting sick.

"Will do." Stan said nodding. "Did you need something?"

"Someone located." Jason said laughing a bit. "Hopefully this one will be easier."

"Name." Stan said opening another window on his computer.

"Tom Baker. He was in Pentonville for a while. Got out while I was away." Jason passed along the information he had. "Call me when you have the information. Only me."

"If you have a few minutes I can probably get it for you while you wait." Stan said typing. It took no time to hack into the prison mainframe and get the social security number of the prisoner in question. From there Stan went into the IRS to look up tax returns. If Baker filed one then the tech guy would know where to search. "Bingo." He said grinning and hacked into yet another server. "He's in Medford."

"New Jersey?" Jason said looking at the picture of the piece of shit that Stan had on his screen.

"No, Massachusetts." Stan said nodding. "Social security and tax returns back up that this is your guy. He is registered with a parole officer and hasn't missed an appointment. Baker works as a driver for the local recycling plant. Where do you want me to send his address?"

"Hold it for now. I will let you know." Jason said with a feral grin. "Thanks."

"That's what you pay me for." Stan grinned, it was nice to know his boss appreciated his work. "I'll keep on breaking down the firewalls."

Jason nodded before walking out of the office and down the hall to his own. He was thinking who he wanted to send on this retrieval. Tom Baker's time on this planet was a lot shorter than the other man realized. And his death was going to hurt.

* * *

"Knock knock." Emily said from the doorway of Elizabeth's studio.

"Hi." Liz said putting down her pencil. Nothing was coming to her. A walk around the grounds for inspiration might be in order.

"Am I interrupting?" Emily said coming into the space.

"No." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "What's up?"

"I'm going to England." Emily said sitting down. "I'm pretending it's my choice."

That had Liz arching an eyebrow. "Who suggested the trip?"

"AJ. He has to go check on ELQ London, and is taking Courtney and Michael. I'm going along to keep her company." Emily thought that was odd because she wasn't that close to her brother's girlfriend. "To play tour guide because I've been before. He didn't ask me, just said I was going."

"You are leaving after the funeral?" Elizabeth guessed.

"No. In two days." Emily and her best friend shared a look. "I wonder why you aren't going." This had Jason written all over it.

"I'm guessing because it's safer for me to stay here with all the guys." Elizabeth figured if she had to leave she would go somewhere less public. "Have fun. Bring me back a souvenir."

"I just set Jesse up with Sabrina. I wanted to see if that was going to work out. This is my first attempt at matchmaking. I'd like to know if I'm any good or not." Emily said laughing. "Plus I'll miss hanging out with you."

"You are going to return." Liz said laughing. "School is going to start at the end of summer. Take loads of pictures so I'll have something to paint."

"You should just make Jason take you." Emily knew her friend would love the city.

"Your brother doesn't have to take me places." Elizabeth said shrugging. She figured they would travel at some point. Maybe even to Italy. "I'm happy here with my paints."

"We need to work on making you a little more high maintenance." Emily joked at how easy going Liz was. That made her perfect for Jason. "You'll go to London. Jase likes traveling."

"He wasn't in charge before." Liz pointed out.

"He will make it work." Em just bet her brother had a list of places he wanted to show his girlfriend. "Can I spring you for a shopping trip, with me and Courtney?"

"Let me check with Milo." Liz said going out front. She was back pretty quick. "He said give him fifteen minutes to set up security and we can go. I need to be back for lunch with your grandmother and Jason."

"Can I crash that?" Emily wanted to know.

"No." Elizabeth said laughing.

"Fine." Emily pouted. "Then while Milo is getting things ready you can tell me the story behind the ring." Em figured that was what lunch was for. Not that Jason needed a reason to visit with Lila.

"Noticed that did you?" Elizabeth had taken it off to paint, putting it on her chain with her locket. When she switched to pencils it went back on her finger.

"Yeah, I'm observant like that." Emily said smiling. She couldn't wait until her friend was sporting a diamond. "Come sit and tell me everything he said when he gave you the ring."

Elizabeth just laughed at her friend before joining her on the couch.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	50. Chapter 50

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 50

"Okay, where are we with everything?" Jason asked his top guys.

"There is no contract out on Elizabeth." Cody said going first. "I've got people tapping sources left and right. No one is hearing anything."

"Are we looking outside of our people?" Jason asked his enforcer. He meant were they looking at the Russian and Asian mobs. They rarely crossed paths with the Costa Nostra but it had happened a few times.

"Yeah, I'm getting nothing." Cody said frustrated. "Someone knows something, and I will find them. I am worried that I won't learn anything until it's too late." Meaning after they had tried again. An unknown enemy was the worst kind to face. "I'm wondering if I should be looking at our guys again."

Jason didn't speak right away. "Maybe someone loyal to Sonny?" Jason didn't want to think that one of his guys could have done this, but with no information coming from the outside a second internal sweep wasn't a bad idea. This time keeping in mind they wanted someone who was loyal to his dead partner.

"Makes sense." Francis said speaking for the first time.

"Our check of Grant Andrews didn't reveal any ties to Port Charles. I asked Stan to do a deeper run on Andrews. Information on his childhood, while he is I'll have Stan see if anyone here may have known him then." Johnny suggested a course of action. "I'm going on record as saying it isn't one of us." Which he has said before.

"I don't think it is either." Cody admitted, which was funny because it was his suggestion that started all this.

"But the step needs to be taken." Jason said shaking his head. "Can we do this without Stan?"

"You don't trust him?" Johnny wanted to know.

"That's not it. He's already working hard on finding Hannah Scott. I don't want to burn him out." Jason had a lot of respect for his tech guy.

"All the personnel records are digital. This is fairly easy search so we can handle it." Johnny told his boss. "We should probably check with Stan before we start in case he already did this type of search." The younger man was good at his job and rarely missed a step.

"Good. When you talk to him make sure he understands why I didn't ask him to do this search." Jason didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Cody nodded. "What do you have?" He asked Johnny.

"Brenda is sticking close to the Alcazar compound. Lorenzo has returned to work, both legal and illegal. No one is mentioning Sonny's name. He has increased his security on all his holdings, like he is expecting an attack." Johnny said grinning. "Guess he's paranoid for some reason."

"Wonder why?" Jason asked smirking.

"Our source inside will let us know if Brenda gets any calls from Port Charles." Johnny finished up. Right now he was just waiting for things to start moving. "Do we know when the discovery of the body is going to make the news?"

"This afternoon." Jason knew because he got a call from his grandfather's paper asking for a quote. He told them no comment. "Courtney is leaving in two days, so I expect that at some point she will call and ask me to handle the funeral. I will let everyone know when that happens.

"You ever plan a funeral before?" Francis asked his boss.

"No, I don't really have to plan this one either. Sonny left instructions. Diane can assign someone from her firm to make sure they get followed." Jason said shrugging.

"That would probably be for the best." Francis said laughing. Jason wouldn't have the patience to deal with a lot of sales people. "How extravagant is this going to be?"

"The instructions cover ten pages." Jason didn't understand why Sonny wanted a party, but it was going to happen. A man's final wishes needed to be respected.

"Figures." Johnny said rolling his eyes. "Our security has already been tightened."

Jason nodded. "Anything else?" All three men shook their heads. "I need a retrieval to take place. Who can I send that won't screw it up?"

"Where?" Johnny needed to know that first.

"Massachusetts. A man named Tom Baker. I don't want him hurt, but I do want him brought here." Jason said with a feral grin. "We need to have a talk."

Johnny was guessing that this was who hurt Liz. Otherwise Jason would just tell them to take the target out up there. "Renaldo can handle it. I'll call Angus and get permission for us to operate in his territory." Johnny could see Cody and Francis were curious, but neither man would ask. "When?"

"Send Renaldo as soon as you get permission." Jason didn't want to wait too long. It would probably take Renaldo at least a day to do recon hopefully Baker would be in Port Charles not long after that.

"Will do." Johnny would call the guard after the meeting broke up. "So since we are done with business. Would you like to explain the bling you are now sporting?" A little gossip never hurt anyone.

"Bling?" Jason asked frowning.

Cody just laughed, he couldn't help it. Jason had to be the only adult on the planet who didn't know what that word meant. "The ring on your finger." The former solider cleared up the confusion. "Is Liz sporting a ring too?" He jokingly asked.

"Yes, she is." Jason said smiling thinking about his girl.

"Seriously?" Francis asked surprised. While no one would expect Jason to have a lavish wedding, they didn't see him eloping either. He would want Liz to have her special day.

"We didn't get married." Jason told the guys. "I want everyone to know that she is unavailable. If I'm putting a ring on her, then she should have the right to want make sure everyone knows I'm taken too."

"So these are promise rings?" Johnny said smiling wide. "Man that is so sweet my teeth hurt."

Jason responded by flipping his friend off.

"Does her ring match yours?" Cody wanted to know. Jason's ring was nice. A bit flashier than expected, but not over the top.

"No, she has a red stone." Jason figured in time the guys would all see the ring.

"You know if you hadn't canceled today's driving lesson, for this meeting, I could have already seen Liz's ring." Johnny said to be difficult. He would see it tomorrow.

"How is your love life going?" Jason asked leaning back in his chair.

"It's going good. Nadine is not in the best of spirits because her roommate was killed last night." Johnny told the guys.

"The girl from the hospital?" Francis instantly knew who his friend was referring too. There weren't that many murders in the small town. "The papers are hinting that we've got a serial killer running around."

"Two murders in under a week, I can see it." Cody said looking at Johnny. "Give your girl our condolences."

"I will thanks. The funeral is going to be out of town." Johnny let Jason know.

"You can go." Jason knew Johnny wouldn't be gone for more than one day. "Call Polluzo's and tell them to make some meals for you to pick up. That way Nadine doesn't have to cook."

"Thanks." Johnny appreciated the gesture. They took care of their own. "I cooked last night. I figured I'd swing by and check on her today."

"There are units in the Towers if she wants to move. Same rent she is paying now." Jason told his friend.

Johnny grinned and nodded his thanks. "Honestly that might make me feel better if there is a nut job running around offing women."

"Maybe she should have a guard?" Francis suggested looking at Jason who nodded his approval.

"I'll ask." Johnny didn't see that happening though.

"Okay, everyone out. I'm tired of looking at you." Jason said with a grin. "Francis, Milo took Elizabeth out shopping."

"I'll call and meet up with them. I'll get to see the ring first" Francis said standing up. Right now there was no such thing as too much protection. "What are they buying?"

"Things for Em and Courtney." Jason answered standing up too. There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Angie walked in. "Mrs. Ashton is here to see you."

"Send her back." Jason wondered why Lois was here. The guys filed out and then she came in. Her eyes were puffy and he knew she had been crying. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water, please." Lois said taking a seat. "Thank you." She said when it arrived.

"Is everything okay?" Jason said sitting in the vacant chair next to his cousin's wife.

"Courtney told me about Sonny." Lois said wiping away a tear. The baby hormones was making her reaction to the news worse than it might normally be. "Since she wasn't close with her brother she has asked me to handle his affairs. I wanted to check with you first before I started contacting people. I know that you two weren't close recently, honestly Sonny was pushing everyone away with his behavior. I figure you would be relieved to hand this off to someone else."

"Uh, I wasn't really planning things." Jason told Lois. "Sonny left instructions. Diane has all the information you will need."

"Instructions." Lois said on a small laugh. "This will be interesting. Do you know where Carly is?"

"No clue." Jason answered honestly.

"I'm sure this will bring her back home." Lois didn't want to have to deal with that gold digger.

"If she shows up send her to me." Jason knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Gladly. Will it be an issue if I ask Brenda and Robin to come to the funeral?" Lois needed to know. Her former partner was going to be her first call.

"No. Robin's job may keep her from coming." Jason warned Lois.

"I know. Brenda isn't working at the moment, so she should be able to make it. I know you two don't get along so I'm guessing she won't be looking to talk to you." Lois would love a visit from Brenda. "I'll let you know what they say."

"Thank you." Jason was hoping Brenda said yes. Lorenzo would be against the idea, but the former model had a hard time taking advice. Her new husband would probably assume that the high profile nature of the funeral would offer Brenda protection. He was going to quickly be proven wrong.

"I'll let you get back to work." Lois said standing up.

"Did you drive?" Jason said worried about her emotional state.

"No, Edward insisted I have a driver. I didn't want a limo though." Lois said as they walked to the door.

"I'll call Diane and tell her to expect to hear from you." Jason said walking Lois out of the building.

"Thanks, let me know if there are any dates I need to avoid. Otherwise I'm going to try to plan something for next week." Lois figured do it and get it over with.

"That should be fine." Jason said helping her into the car before heading back up to his office. He had some things to do before he went to the mansion for lunch.

* * *

"Hello Grandmother." Jason said kissing the check of the older woman.

"Hello dear." Lila said smiling at her grandson and his girlfriend. "Hello Elizabeth."

"Mrs. Quartermaine, how are you today?" Elizabeth asked after kissing her cheek as well. Despite spending a good portion of most days on the grounds now, the two women didn't always see one another. They were both busy.

"I am well. How is the cottage working out?" Lila wanted to know about the rings but would be polite and wait for Jason or Liz to bring them up.

"Very well." Elizabeth had done a few paintings already despite this morning's lack of productivity. "The chairs Edward sent have been painted. I will need to take a picture for you to see."

"I would love that." Lila had given Edward a kiss when he mentioned sending them. "How are you Jason?" Lila asked drawing him into the conversation.

"I'm having lunch with my two favorite ladies, so I am fantastic." Jason said paying them both a compliment. He could be rather charming under the right circumstances. "Is anyone else joining us?"

Lila just smiled at him, he was a lot like his grandfather. "No. I made sure that everyone else was occupied before accepting your request for lunch. Sharing is not a skill I have mastered." She chuckled at herself. Today she was being greedy and keeping the younger couple to herself. "I asked Cook to make your favorites for lunch. Elizabeth and I will be having soup, and you Jason are having a burger." Lila knew her grandson didn't like soup.

"Thank you grandmother." Jason said smiling. "How have you been?"

"Very well. I am tired from keeping your grandfather in line, but that is a job that will never end." She said poking her husband a bit. Edward was the love of her life, but she wasn't blind to his faults. "Emily came to see me to mention that she is going to London with AJ."

Jason just nodded. "They are leaving in a few days."

"The house will be empty without her. Maybe you will come visit." Lila knew Jason was behind the trip, AJ had told her. It was funny that her grandchildren never failed to keep things from her. Alan, Tracy, and Edward should take notes.

"I would love to come to tea more often." Elizabeth knew Jason was busy and would stop by when he could. She on the other hand could easily fit visits into her schedule.

"That would be lovely. Tomorrow?" Lila would be working from home.

"It's a date." Elizabeth said smiling.

"I can't guarantee tea won't get crashed." Lila let Liz know.

"I get along well with everyone." Elizabeth told her hostess.

"Let me know what Mr. Corelli or Mr. Giambetti like to eat. I'll tell Cook to make it." Lila didn't know the guards well, but she knew if they worked for Jason they were good men.

"You are going to spoil my guys." Jason said smirking. "They will be fighting to guard Elizabeth."

Lila gave him an unrepentant grin. If the guards were coming then there would be something special just for them. Lunch arrived and they all took a moment to fix their dishes to their personal preference.

"I know we don't need a reason to visit." Jason said after swallowing. "But Elizabeth and I wanted to share some news with you."

"What is that?" Lila asked with a knowing grin.

Jason looked at Elizabeth and smiled before looking back at his grandmother. "We selected two rings from the jewelry you gave me to wear as a sign of our commitment to one another." Which she would be able to plainly see. "We were hoping you could tell us a little bit about the ones we picked."

"I'd be delighted." Lila said smiling. "Let's start with your ring." She said to Jason. Elizabeth's ring was special so Lila would save that story for second. "This ring belonged to my grandfather. My grandmother gave it to him for his fiftieth birthday. Sapphires are his birthstone just like it's yours. His name was Richard, and visits to see him were the highlight of every summer growing up."

"Did he live in the country?" Elizabeth loved hearing family tales. Her family wasn't at all close so it was wonderful to hear about ones that were.

"Yes. We lived about an hour outside of London before moving to America. My grandparents lived another hour past us." Lila explained. "He bred sheep, it started as a hobby. Something to fill his retirement years." She said smiling. "It turned out that he knew a thing about livestock and was quite successful. My grandmother's nephew inherited the farm, because none of the Morgans wanted it."

"Is the farm still there?" Jason wanted to know.

"It is, but it's my understanding that the land is no longer used for sheep." Lila wasn't close with her grandmother's family. "I believe the newest owner switched to growing tobacco. I think my grandfather would be pleased that you are wearing his ring. He was a man who valued family above anything else."

"What can you tell us about Elizabeth's ring?" Jason asked sipping his drink. Too much attention, even from his grandmother, made him uncomfortable.

"It's a lovely ring. The minute Jason held it up I fell in love with it." Elizabeth admitted smiling.

"I cannot tell you how pleased I am to hear that. And how thrilled I am to see that particular ring on your finger." Lila said reaching out her hand and Elizabeth did the same. Lila let the ring shine in the light for a bit before talking. "This ring was mine."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked smiling wider.

"Yes. It was given to me, by a very handsome and dashing young man." Lila said letting the memories came forward.

"You dated someone before grandfather?" Jason asked totally serious.

Both Elizabeth and Lila laughed. "I'm pretty sure that Edward is the man in the story." Liz told her boyfriend.

"Yes." Lila said still laughing. "I was referring to Edward."

"Okay." Jason said shrugging. Not words he would use to describe the old man. "Go on."

Lila looked back at the ring. "I fell in love with Edward when I was sixteen. He was seventeen. We spent as much time together as we could, with a chaperone of course. Things back then were just done differently. When Edward turned eighteen he left for college, but before he did he gave me this promise ring so that I would know I had his heart. I thought it was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. I didn't take it off until he gave me my engagement ring." Which she was still wearing.

"So it's not really a Morgan family jewel." Jason said looking at the ring on his girlfriend's finger.

"I was a Morgan when Edward gave it to me." Lila pointed out. "I like the thought of you having something that your grandfather gave me. Since you picked this from all the rings in the jewelry box, I was clearly correct in placing it there."

"I think it's wonderful that Jason gave me the same ring that Edward gave you." The romantic in Elizabeth thought that was beautiful.

"They both have very good taste." Lila beamed thinking that it was a wonderful omen for their future. "I am hoping that you will wear some of the other pieces in the jewelry box. I would be happy to tell you about any of them."

"That sounds wonderful." Elizabeth said smiling. "Would you mind if I write down what you tell me. Legacies like that shouldn't be lost."

"I would love to know that future generations of Morgans will know the significance of each piece." Lila was happy to know her grandson was with someone who valued family. "We can do that when Jason is not with us."

"I wouldn't mind hearing about the Morgan family." Jason would be happy just spending time with his girl and his grandmother. "If I can't make it Elizabeth can share what you tell her with me."

"I will let you know when I'm free. Here comes dessert." Lila said thinking the Morgan name was in the best possible hands.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	51. Chapter 51

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 51

"I picked up Thai." Jesse said placing the bag on the counter in the kitchen.

"Smells delicious. I'm so lucky to have such a devoted boyfriend." Sabrina said laughing as she got down the plates. Over the past few days Jesse had really been playing the role well. Driving her to and from the hospital, stopping over each night with food, and checking in by phone several times a day. Both her co-workers and his had remarked on how great he was doing helping her through this rough time. Neither she nor Jesse was milking this. In fact they would both be happy when people stopped paying them so much attention.

"I am a good catch." Jesse grinned. "I got some information today at work that you should know about. It will help us shore up our plans." He had been in the garage washing the limo when he overheard the conversation. Nothing that anyone considered sensitive was discussed in open areas, but what was said benefited them.

"Which is?" Sabrina asked as they opened all the containers and started making their plates.

"Two things. One Jason and Elizabeth are going out of town on vacation in about five days." Jesse said grabbing a drink and following Sabrina to the dining room table. He was so glad her cover was someone who could buy beer.

"There is no chance that we can get her before then." Sabrina said frowning. Her security was just that tight. "Where are they going?"

"No clue, but they won't be gone too long. Because in two weeks Elizabeth is having her art show." He said grinning.

"Are you on that rotation?" Sabrina wanted to know.

"Not yet." Jesse said with a wicked grin. "The schedule went up, I'm off that night which will work out well, as all my co-workers are going to come down with a really nasty stomach bug. With everyone else out of commission I'll be tapped to drive the limo."

"Can you get me an invite?" Sabrina never caught up with Courtney. The blonde woman's stay in London with the Quartermaine siblings had been the lead story on the local news recently.

"No need. You are going to decide that you just can't work at the hospital any longer. Too many bad memories." Jesse laid out his plan.

"Epiphany did say that Alan Quartermaine said I could take a break and resume my practical when school starts. He would speak to the head of the nursing school at PCU for me. He is worried about me." Sabrina told Jesse with a smile of her own. "I have such a wonderful boss." Just because she wasn't milking it, didn't mean she wasn't playing the part. Over the past few days Sabrina's fellow student nurses would say she had been jumpy, and a bit distracted. "How would that help with snatching Elizabeth?"

"The gallery where the art show is being held is hiring. They need some help in their events department." Jesse said shrugging. "We caught a lucky break there. Go and apply for the job tomorrow. I'm positive you can get it."

"I am too." Sabrina could talk herself into pretty much any place she needed to be. It didn't hurt that she knew a lot about art. "That would put me on the inside. If I'm not working that showing then the stomach flu will hit my place of work too." She said with a sunny smile.

"We seem to be bad for the health of the citizens of Port Charles." Jesse said laughing.

"We won't be here much longer. Then they can stop worrying." Sabrina grinned at the joke. "Detective Taggert stopped by to see me today, just to check up on me."

"Maybe he has too much time on his hands." Jesse didn't want the cops hovering too closely.

"I think he is looking for someone watching me. Ellie found that waitress then she turned up dead. They are waiting for the pattern to repeat itself." Sabrina had overheard some gossip from a nurse who was dating a cop.

"We aren't going to be doing anything before the night of showing, so let them look." Jesse said taking a swallow of his beer. "After dinner I'll check in with our boss and give him an update. When will the test results be in?"

"While Jason and Elizabeth are away." Sabrina replied. The timing worked well. They would get it confirmed that the artist was who they were looking for, and by the time she got back they would be ready to act.

"Perfect." Jesse said standing up. "I'm getting more food."

Sabrina gave it some thought. "Me too."

* * *

"So what do you think?" Johnny asked Nadine after she finished walking around the empty unit. He had several sets of keys in his pocket, so that if she didn't like this one they could look at others. There were three basic unit layouts in the building, and every apartment came with a terrace. Corner units, like this one, had two terraces. The first off the dining room and the second off of the largest bedroom.

"It's huge." Nadine told him. It had taken her no time at all to accept the offer of a unit in the building. She knew living alone could be lonely, which was why she had a roommate in the first place. Since Lainey lived in the building she would already have one friend here, and would hopefully make more soon. And of course she would probably be spending a good amount of time at Johnny's place. So getting lonely shouldn't happen. "Jason will lose money if I pay what I'm paying now."

"Don't worry about that." Johnny said trying to control the urge to laugh. Not many people were worried about Jason's bank account. "Could you be happy here? Or would you like to see something else?" Right now they were on the twelfth floor. He wanted her close to him.

"Are there any one bedroom units?" Nadine didn't need the second bedroom, she wasn't getting another roommate any time soon.

"There is one on the other end of the hall." Johnny said as they walked out and he locked up. "After you pick a place if you want it painted let me know. The Towers has a crew that handles things like that."

"I can call down for repairs too?" Nadine wanted to know. She could put a human body back together, but wasn't at all handy around the house.

"You certainly can. There is a crew from maintenance here around the clock. Even on holidays." Johnny said as he opened the next apartment. "The desk downstairs is always manned, and you need a pass code to open the lobby door or make the elevator go up from the lobby after eleven."

"Impressive." Nadine would certainly feel safe. "I get a parking space as well?" If she had answered an ad in the paper she would have all this information.

"One space for every bedroom. Gym membership is included with your rent, so is cable." Johnny let her know. "Visitors to the building have to sign in."

"I didn't sign in when I came for dinner." Nadine pointed out as she explored the spacious kitchen.

"I told Trent I was having a guest, but because you were with me you weren't required to sign in." Johnny told her. Only he, Francis, and Cody were extended that courtesy.

She walked down the hall and looked into the large bedroom, with a massive closet. The master bathroom and the half bath for guests. "Am I imagining things or is this unit the same size as the two bedroom?"

Johnny just grinned. "It is, most people miss that. All the units on this floor are the same square footage. You have room for a full dining room set in this one, where as in the other you can only fit in a smaller table. The rent for both is the same, that isn't just for you." Jason charged by the square foot, not the number of bedrooms.

"Math was one of my best subjects in school." Nadine said grinning. "I'll take this unit. I have enough furniture to fill it." The only thing that wasn't coming with her from the current apartment was Ellie's furniture. The lab tech's personal belongings were already on their way to her parent's home. They declined to have the furniture sent to them, and asked instead that it be given to someone that would use it. Nadine had no trouble finding a family to accept everything.

"You could turn the second bedroom in the other unit into an office." Johnny said as a suggestion.

"I don't need an office. One of the perks of being an emergency medical specialist is that I don't have follow up visits. So I don't need to pour over charts as I lay out a course of treatment. I don't have to plan surgeries and such. I see you and patch you up before sending you on your way." Nadine said grinning. "Or I call the appropriate specialist after I admit you to the hospital."

"So you don't go into the OR at all?" Johnny hadn't realized that.

"I'm not a trauma surgeon, so I'd only go into the OR in an emergency situation. Like a natural disaster, or the bus crash we had last year." Nadine told him. "I never wanted to be a surgeon. I like my job, and I'm good at it."

"You are good at it. I know that from first-hand experience." Johnny said grinning. "When would you like for the crew to come get your things?"

"It shouldn't take me too long to pack, a week? I'm off the day after Ellie's funeral" Nadine finished quietly.

"The crew will pack and unpack for you. As well as transport everything." Johnny explained how it worked.

"Okay then. I'm off in two days." Nadine let him know. When she went back she was going to work nine days straight and then take off a week. Time to relax after the funeral would be nice. She was also looking forward to being off for Elizabeth's art show.

"I'll set it up. Let's go downstairs and Trent can go over the lease with you. After we can go grab some dinner if you like." Johnny figured she had to be tired because she came to the Towers right after her shift ended.

"I could eat." Nadine said smiling as they got into the elevator. Two nights from now she was hoping to get a full eight hours of sleep. Being in her new place, only a few floors down from her guy would be just what the doctor ordered.

* * *

Johnny was at the warehouse when Jason and Francis walked in. O'Brien was still in a good mood after dinner with Nadine. "He's in the back. I sent Renaldo home, and the crew will head over when I call. I figured you would want to keep this small."

"Thank you." Jason said before the three of them walked to the large room in the back of the warehouse. Elizabeth was at home sleeping, he had told her that he needed to leave late, and that he wasn't sure how long he would be out. She only asked him one question, if he was taking anyone with him. That made Jason smile, she was always concerned that he was staying safe.

He asked Francis to come with him because the older man already knew Elizabeth's history. So what happened to her wouldn't go past the three of them. Jason figured that some of the other guys could guess at what was in his girl's past, but they wouldn't be getting that confirmed.

"Stan has already run the guys for connections to Andrews. He ran the search we were going to do, and took it one step further running Andrew's wife in case the connection was there." Johnny reported as they moved through the warehouse. "I wouldn't have thought of that." The Irishman admitted. "Nothing popped up, whoever is coming for Liz isn't one of us."

"Honestly, I wouldn't have thought of that either." Jason had good men working for him. "Stan needs a raise. Hell, everyone could probably use a raise."

"We get paid plenty." Francis assured Jason. "I have to give it to Sonny on that front, he wasn't stingy."

Jason nodded. "I'll increase the yearly bonuses then." He wanted the guys to work for him to know they were appreciated. He already had more money than he could spend in several lifetimes, so sharing the profits wouldn't be a hardship.

The door to the back room was open and when everyone was inside Francis shut it. In the center of the room was a man tied to a chair with a hood over his head. Johnny walked over and pulled it off.

"Where am I?" Tom wanted to know as he blinked to help his eyes adjust to the light.

"You are back in Port Charles." Johnny answered the question. Jason was on the side of the room putting on gloves. He would take over in a minute.

"Why?" Tom asked trying to look around. He could see another large blonde man standing by the door, and the dark haired man next to him was blocking the rest of the room that he would have normally been able to see.

"It's time for you to pay Tom." Jason said walking over and standing in front of their guest. "Do you know who I am?"

"Jason Morgan." Time spent in prison made Tom aware of the power structure in the harbor town. He knew Morgan and Corinthos on sight. He also knew a handful of names that he didn't have faces for. "I didn't have anything to do with what happened to Sonny Corinthos." Tom couldn't imagine what else Morgan would want with him.

"I know." Jason closed his fist and his knuckles cracked. "You're here because of what you did to Elizabeth Webber. You remember her, don't you Tom?"

Baker's mouth went dry and he tried to think of something to say. To find the right lie to convince Morgan that he hadn't raped a fifteen year old girl. But one look in the cold blue eyes of the man standing in front of him let Tom know to not even try. It wasn't going to work. "Please." Begging was his best chance.

"They didn't convict you for that crime because there wasn't enough evidence. Taggert knew that you did it. Just like I know that you did it. But I still want to hear you admit it." Jason said in a lethal voice. "I want you to admit that you're slime, and an animal."

Tom dropped his head, and told himself to look at this as his last confession. "I did it." He said quietly, finally feeling ashamed of the horrible act he had committed. The one he thought he had gotten away with. "She was sitting on the bench, in her party dress. It was red, and I couldn't stop myself. I had to have her." Tom liked underage girls, and it was only a matter of time before he couldn't resist the urge to find another victim. The years in prison had been hard, and now that he was out temptation was everywhere.

Jason clinched his jaw so tight the muscles jumped. "She was a child."

"I know." Tom said being brutally honest in his last moments of life. "That's why I wanted her. She was so young and innocent. I wanted to take that from her."

Jason, Johnny, and Francis all looked disgusted at the confession.

With nothing left to say, Jason started swinging and didn't stop for a long time.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	52. Chapter 52

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 52

It rained the day of Sonny's funeral. Jason sat in the back of his limo with Johnny and Cody as they drove to the service. Lois had pulled this together fairly quickly, only four days after her visit to his office. Normally it would be the last name Ashton that had folks jumping to attention, this time it was her connection to Jason that had things coming together without a snag.

Jason's role today was a small one. He had to attend the funeral mass, and then make a brief appearance at the reception. Last night he had dinner with Maximus so they wouldn't meet today. After his duties were performed Jason was heading back home where his girl would be waiting for him. Bringing her to the service today hadn't even occurred to him, he didn't intend to have her socialize with most of his business associates.

They arrived at Queen of Angels and waited for their driver to open the door. The three men got out, Jason and Cody headed inside while Johnny hung back to give instructions. "Wait with the car, don't let anyone approach it."

"Yes sir." Jesse said closing the back door. Today was a graduation of sorts. He had received this assignment because Johnny wanted to see how their newest driver handled the limo. If OB was impressed then Jesse would be put into regular rotation. With so many people in town for the burial then the three passengers in the back would not really be paying much attention to their driver. Jesse thought he and Sabrina had lucked out with when they arrived in Port Charles. Corinthos was providing the perfect distraction.

With a nod Johnny headed up the stairs and into the church. Jason would have a front row seat as the deceased's business partner. They had guys stationed throughout the nave to ensure that their boss stayed safe. They had extended Maximus the courtesy of bringing a sizable security force as well. Everyone else had to leave their guards outside. That included the woman standing talking with Lois.

Brenda Barrett-Alcazar had indeed come to the funeral of her ex-boyfriend. From what their source inside her husband's organization had passed along Lorenzo was pissed that he couldn't get his wife to obey his decree that she not come. He was seeing one of the reasons no on in the Port Charles organization liked her. She was hard headed.

Brenda wanted to see Sonny in the coffin for herself. If she could get away with it she would dance on his coffin while smiling wide. She had basically ignored her husband to come gloat over the fact that Sonny was dead.

Her instructions were to go from the airport to the church and once the service ended she was to immediately return to the plane. She had arrived in the States with eight guards, too bad that wasn't going to help her any. Brenda was going to be fine in the church, they wouldn't disrespect the sacred space, but she was going to miss her return flight home.

"We all set?" Jason asked Johnny. The blonde had seen Brenda talking with Lois, but then looked away. Ned and his wife were the only other family members in attendance. Courtney was already in London, and so far no one had remarked on her absence.

"We are." Johnny assured his boss.

"Taggert and Mac just arrived." Cody pointed out.

All three mobsters looked over. "Do they seriously think something is going to happen in here?" Johnny said shaking his head. "No one in attendance is that stupid." They figured that the PCPD would have guys watching the building too, but they weren't going to be looking in the right spot.

"How is Nadine?" Jason asked his friend. The police didn't concern him. They would be watching him, which assured that they would miss all the action.

"Tired." Johnny was worried about his girlfriend. She wasn't sleeping well. "I think she'll start sleeping better once the funeral is over." He was escorting her next week to the service. They were taking the Morgan private jet and would fly in that morning and return home the same day. "She is moving today."

"Head over after we are done with all this." Jason told Johnny.

"I plan to." Johnny said scanning the room. He nodded at Ritchie who was in charge of security today. The guard nodded back that everything was fine.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" Jason asked Cody. He wanted all of his top guys well alibied for the time period that Brenda disappeared just in case Lorenzo tried calling the cops. Her flight crew and guards at the hanger had already been handled. The plane would fly out of Port Charles as scheduled and would land in New Jersey where it would be dismantled and sold for parts. The rest of the guards would be dispatched after the funeral mass, right under the police's noses.

"I am spending the rest of the day at the warehouse, and then having dinner with Lainey." Cody told his boss. "You heading home?"

"I am, I will be finishing the arrangements for our vacation." Jason said with a quick grin. With Baker taken care of, and the funeral happening the only pressing issues were Lorenzo and whoever tried to snatch Elizabeth. Jason was thinking the South American mob boss would not be an issue by the end of the week, which meant he and Elizabeth could leave for the vacation this weekend.

"The security for that is all set up." Johnny knew they would have a good time. "Is Liz at the house?"

"No, she is meeting with the gallery owner this morning. By the time I'm done here, she'll be back at the house." Jason had asked her to not go to the mansion this afternoon, and she agreed. He looked at his watch. "We should be starting any minute now. Let's take our seats."

"I owe you a hundred bucks." Cody grinned at Johnny. "I thought for sure Brenda would come over before the service started."

"She is going to make a point of ignoring Jason." Johnny knew the model better than Cody did. "They barely spoke when she was dating Sonny, I knew that wasn't going to change now. She thinks Jason is beneath her." He said as they followed their boss to the front row pew as the first few notes of the opening hymn began to play.

* * *

"Sabrina?" Elizabeth said as she was shown into the back of the gallery where she would have her showing. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Liz." Sabrina said smiling. "I took a short leave of absence from the hospital. I needed a break. Luckily my minor in art history is coming in handy." She had no such degree, but according to her resume she did.

Elizabeth gave the other young woman a small smile. If she found a body at the hospital she'd want a break too. No amount of training prepared you for that. "So are we working together?"

"Yes, I'm your event coordinator." Sabrina said trying to appear nervous. "This is my first assignment, so I will totally understand if you want someone more experienced."

"This is my first show, so we can learn together." Elizabeth said trying to put the other woman at ease. She would look at this as a chance to get to know Sabrina a little bit better. So far all their talking had been at Kelly's. The student nurse seemed nice, so working with her here would hopefully go smoothly. "There won't be any diva like behavior from me. I'm sure what you've come up with is going to fine." Liz was just happy to have a show. "This is Francis Corelli and Milo Giambetti."

"Gentleman, I was told to expect you. I was also informed that you will be walking around to set up security. My boss wanted me to tell you that the cameras are off. Ready to see the back room?" Sabrina asked smiling, turning back to Liz. She wanted to make it look like she could care less about the security being disabled. The request was really smart, the guys didn't want to be filmed as they figured out how to keep Jason and Liz safe. Sabrina had been the first one in this morning. She brought donuts for the staff and a dozen mini cameras which she placed around the gallery. Every move the Morgan guys made would be captured, as well as their conversations. Once she and Jesse had that information they would know how to get Liz out of the gallery.

"I certainly am." Liz said following Sabrina to the room where her showing would take place.

"The paintings are coming next week, correct?" Sabrina said looking at her clipboard.

"They are. Angie Costello will be your contact." Liz passed over a business card. She didn't know why Jason's assistant had to help other than her boyfriend had something planned for the day Liz agreed to deliver the works of art.

"That's fine." Sabrina said taking the cardboard rectangle. "This is what my boss and I envisioned." She said pointing to the furthest wall in the room, as she pretended to care about the placements of the painting.

* * *

Out in the parking lot the guards and driver from the Alcazar organization were standing around the limo waiting for Brenda to come out. They were making a point to not talk to anyone. Lorenzo had been very clear about what would happen if they weren't vigilant and something happened to his wife.

"I got you guys some coffee." Andy Capelli came over with a couple of takeout trays.

"Thanks." The head guard said. They were only accepting because Andy worked for Maximus. That meant everything was fine, if anyone else offered them beverages they would suspect they were tampered with.

"I brought a bunch of sugars and such." Andy said putting everything on the hood of the car.

"How much longer?" Lorenzo's guy wanted to know.

"They are about half way through." Andy said shrugging. "It's a full Catholic mass."

"Figures." The head guard said laughing as he and his guys were fixing their drinks. "Even in death Corinthos would want to be the center of attention for as long as possible."

Since they were all up front chatting, none of them saw the guy slide under the vehicle. The limo itself shielded anyone else from seeing him either. Three minutes later he slid back out and crawled into the trees beside the car before standing up. His job was done.

Andy's phone buzzed letting him know he could wrap things up. Maximus was sick of the Alcazar family, and Morgan was going to get rid of Lorenzo for the Don. "I need to get that." He said looking at his phone.

"Sure thing. Thanks for the drinks." The head guard said with a nod.

"You're welcome." Andy replied before walking away with his phone to his ear. "All done."

"Thanks." Ritchie said before hanging up. He would pass word to Johnny when the mass ended.

* * *

"We are all set. Brenda is saying her goodbyes now, so we should head over to the reception." Johnny told Jason. "We shouldn't need to stay for more than thirty minutes."

Jason nodded. "Francis sent me a message that Elizabeth is back at the house. Once I'm home I'm in for the night."

"Sounds good." Cody said as the three men headed to where the limo was waiting.

* * *

Brenda was met at the rear door of the church by her security team who walked the former model to her limo. Inside she called her husband to tell him she was headed to the plane and would call him again when they touched down at home. Lorenzo didn't bother to hide his relief that things had gone smoothly. She hung up and settled into the soft leather seat.

This was going to be the last time she set foot in this backwater town. Port Charles was going to be nothing more than a bad memory. She told that to Lois, who wasn't at all surprised. Her friend was just happy that Brenda came to the service, especially since Robin couldn't make it. "You got what you deserved Sonny." Brenda said as a cruel smile curved her lips. "Your days of using, and then tossing people aside are over. I hope you rot in hell." She gave voice to everything she couldn't say inside the church.

The limo turned off the main road, taking the secure route to the private hanger where the jet was waiting. Brenda kicked off her shoes and closed her eyes. It had been a long day, and when she got back home she was going to open a bottle of champagne and toast the rest of her life.

They were about ten minutes from the church when the gas, from the canister attached to the underside of the car, started seeping into the limo. Odorless and colorless the three guards up front, the driver, and the passenger in the rear didn't know anything was wrong. One minute they were alert and the next the limo veered off the road and came to rest in some tall grass.

Five minutes after that two more cars pulled up. The guards were put in one car, and Brenda was put in the second. One of Jason's guys hit the master window switch and the glass around the vehicle rolled down. In a few minutes, after it had aired out, he would drive it to the warehouse where it would be dismantled as well.

Just like that Lorenzo's invitation to return to Port Charles had been issued. It was one that he wouldn't turn down.

* * *

One hour after leaving the church Jason was walking through the front door of his house. He accepted condolences, made sure Lois was doing okay, and then left the reception. Max was staying at the gathering to represent the organization in case anyone felt the need to conduct business. "How did it go at the gallery?"

"Fine. Liz did her thing, we did ours." Francis said grinning. "I'll have the full security plan to you for review when its completed. Which will be before you guys leave. That way we don't have to do business on vacation."

"You know I'm not going to change anything." Jason answered laughing as he removed his tie. "You love her as much as I do." He knew that Francis saw Liz as a little sister. "Which means you'll make sure she stays safe."

"Liz has an appointment at the end of the week with her doctor to have her leg and wrist looked at." Francis reminded Jason. "She hasn't been limping, and her wrist isn't swollen so it should go well. Her paperwork is getting picked up tomorrow."

Jason nodded. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"In her studio making the final decision on what she is going to show." Francis said reaching for his jacket. "Call me if you need me."

"We aren't going out." Jason said walking his friend to the door. "Except for possibly a bike ride, but even that is doubtful."

"Bye." Francis said before heading out.

"Bye." Jason repeated as he locked up and went to find his girlfriend.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	53. Chapter 53

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 53

Jason walked further into the house, when he got to Elizabeth's home studio he leaned against the doorjamb and just watched his girlfriend. She wasn't aware that he was home and was standing in the middle of the room looking at five paintings that were mounted on easels. Against the wall there was a row of other canvases as he watched she took two from the easels and placed them with those paintings. She took the other three and put them in the large closet where she housed completed works, apparently they didn't make the cut. When she walked out of the storage area she spotted him and smiled.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked taking him in. He was still in his suit, and his tie was loose but still around his neck. The top button of his shirt was undone and she thought he looked very sexy. Right on the heels of that thought came the realization that she could do something about the fact that her guy was so hot, which made her blush. She was still coming to terms with the fact that she was what Dr. Winters described as a fully realized sexual being.

"Not that long." Jason said as a slow smile came to his face. He could tell exactly what his girl was thinking. Elizabeth was extremely free with her responses when they were alone together. The fact that she never hid from him made it so that he did his best to be open with her. Which took a bit of work, but she was worth the effort. "Have you finished making your selections?"

"I did, now all I have to do is not change my mind." Elizabeth laughed as she pushed her hair behind her ear. She felt warm all over and she knew that this was a rush of arousal. Only she wasn't exactly sure what to do about it. Learning to be in a physical relationship was about more than having sex. It was also about learning what your partner wanted, and needed from you. While at the same time learning what you wanted and needed from your partner. She wanted to be intimate with Jason again, she wasn't sore anymore so it should be fine, but she was shy about just blurting that out. Even their first time together she hadn't actually said the words, she hadn't needed to.

"Would that be a bad thing?" Jason felt the shift in her. She was feeling uncertain, and he was almost one hundred percent sure about what. There wasn't some secret superpower he had to give him this insight, nor did it come from being with a lot of women. He was more experienced than Elizabeth, but Jason hadn't been with the number of woman most people assumed he had. What was guiding him was the knowledge that he had of his girlfriend, that connection they shared that at times left him amazed. "You should be happy with what the gallery is showing." He asked still leaning in the doorway.

"If I start second guessing myself then I'll be standing in this studio at midnight changing what I've picked." Elizabeth explained what the issue was. "So I just need to trust that I've made the right selections. How are you doing?" She wanted to focus on him right now. He wasn't grieving for Sonny, but it couldn't have been easy to attend this funeral. She just wanted him to know she was here if he needed her to be.

"I'm okay." Jason said finally straightening up. "I want to get out of this suit. I was thinking of having a shower, would you like to join me?" He thought them showering together would be something Elizabeth might enjoy. She blushed again and he laughed. "You can say no."

"I've never showered with anyone before." Elizabeth said, even though he would be aware of that.

"Interested?" Jason wanted to know. He knew it was important for them to talk. If nothing else he needed to be checking in to make sure she was okay with what was happening between them until she got confident enough to start speaking up about what her needs were. Knowing his girl that wouldn't take too long.

"Yes." Elizabeth said as her body flushed again. In time she would stop blushing at just the thought of having sex with Jason, but she knew that the spark between them wouldn't ever burn out.

"Come on." He held out his hand and when she took it he led them up to their bedroom. "Will you explain the paintings to me when we go back downstairs? I want to be able to see them when they are up on the wall of the gallery." The night of the showing she wouldn't have time to explain them. She would need to work the room and talk with the people who were there to buy the paintings. Jason pushed off his jacket, removed his tie, and began unbuttoning his shirt while they talked.

"Absolutely." Elizabeth was sitting on the side of the bed. When the white t-shirt he had on under his dress shirt came off and his torso came into view she had to resist the urge to fan herself. Jason's body was a work of art. He was unbuckling his belt when it occurred to her that she should probably be undressing as well. Just taking off her clothes while he watched would be another first for her. "You've seen some of them already."

"Spending all that time in your studio is going to pay off." Jason kicked off his shoes and was getting ready to unzip his pants when Elizabeth started unbuttoning the pretty blouse she had worn to the gallery. She took it off and her cami quickly followed until she was left in her blue bra. The same shade of blue as his eyes.

Elizabeth paused and watched Jason watching her. "Do you like it?" She asked a bit uncertainly. This type of underwear was new for her, white cotton had been her choice prior to them going out, but she wanted to look nice for him. So when she was shopping with Em and Courtney she picked up some new items. Courtney had been very helpful, while Em just pretended her best friend wasn't sleeping with her brother. She was happy for them, but Em didn't need details.

"It's pretty." Jason honestly didn't care what her underwear looked like, especially since the objective was to get it off. Still he got that she was looking for him to state an opinion. Something he didn't do with a lot of people but would be doing with her. "I like you in blue."

"Okay." Elizabeth hadn't know that, she knew he liked her in green so she would file that information away. She wasn't dressing for his approval, but it wouldn't hurt to have some items in the colors he liked in her wardrobe. She noticed that he picked up more of those light blue t-shirts after she mentioned that he looked good in them.

Jason went back to undressing, forcing his eyes away from her. He didn't want Elizabeth feeling uncomfortable. He left his boxer briefs on. His girl would see that he was already hard, the underwear wouldn't hide that, but since this was an almost constant state around her it didn't embarrass him. "Ready?" He asked as he walked over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom.

"Yes." Elizabeth was in her underwear too, and yes she was blushing again. He followed her into the bathroom, and she set the water temperature to her liking.

Before they stepped into the glass enclosure Jason pulled her close and dipped his head capturing her lips. His hands started at her hips and slowly slid up her soft skin until he was able to unfasten her bra. He pushed the straps over her shoulders and Elizabeth did the rest tossing the fabric aside. His hands glided back down and pushed her panties, the same shade of blue he noted, off. His boxers went next, and with his mouth still on hers he backed them into the shower. "I love the way you smell, like my own personal sweet treat." He whispered in her ear before sucking a lobe into his mouth.

Elizabeth simply sighed and turned herself over to him. The way he made her feel was amazing. This time last year she wouldn't have believed that she would be able to be here like this with him, although she had been having some pretty racy dreams about the two of them. His hands came up and covered her breasts which pulled a soft moan from her.

"I love touching you. Your skin is the softest thing I have ever felt in my life." Jason said with his lips pressed against her neck. He continued moving down her body until he was able to take a stiffened nipple into the heat of his mouth and suck softly. "Hmm." He hummed in pleasure and her body bucked in his arms. He was keeping track of the things that she liked. So far they hadn't done much with one another, and he wasn't going to push her to do anything she didn't feel comfortable with, but he would be lying if he said that he didn't want to introduce her to all the ways they could pleasure one another. He had a feeling he wouldn't have to wait very long.

He switched breasts and Elizabeth fisted her fingers in his wet hair. This felt so incredibly wonderful, she could feel the sensation of him sucking on her all the way down to her toes. Her inexperience didn't keep her from understanding that so far all the foreplay they had engaged in was very one sided. It was Jason giving to her, and she was hoping that he would be willing to show her some of the things that he liked. She wanted them both to have as much joy from their joining as possible.

"Ready for me?" Jason needed to be inside her.

"Would you like me to do something for you?" Elizabeth asked getting her brain working again.

"Next time." Jason knew what she was offering and just hearing her ask was enough to push him to the edge. Hell yeah he had dreams of her mouth on his cock. Of her on her knees pleasuring him with those plump lips of hers, and they would get there. However it wasn't going to happen today, just showering together was enough pushing of her boundaries. He retrieved the condom from where he placed it by the body wash and rolled it over his throbbing shaft.

Elizabeth watched him curious as to just how they were going to go about making love. It was at times like this that she felt the weight of her inexperience. After being attacked she had shied from all things sexual so she didn't even have a working knowledge of the various positions people could have sex in besides the main three. Him behind her was the only one she could see working. "Should I put my hands on the wall?" She finally asked.

"We could do it that way, but I want to be able to look at you." Jason said letting his lips brush over hers. He pulled her close again and lifted her off her feet. She instantly got it, and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Let me know if you don't like this, okay?"

"Okay." Elizabeth said getting excited to try something new. Jason stepped back a bit so that her body was at an angle before gently pushing inside her. "Ohhhh." She said gripping his biceps.

"You feel so incredible wrapped around me." Jason said through gritted teeth trying to keep his movements slow. He had to take his time, rocking inside her tight core to join them, but he finally was deep inside her. He pulled out and then flexed his hips gliding forward again. Over and over he gave them both long strokes that pushed the passion between them higher and higher. He kept his eyes on her reading the signals that her body was sending out so that he would know when he could increase the pace of their love making.

"I'm close." Elizabeth said starting to pant as she tried to stay with him. This felt too good to let end.

"Come for me baby." Jason said pushing harder and faster inside her. He was close too, and he wanted her to fall before he did. He shifted his hand so that his thumb brushed over the bundle of nerves at her center and with a shout she shattered holding him tighter than before which pushed him over the edge. "Yes!" Jason said throwing his head back.

Elizabeth whimpered as her orgasm moved through her. "Jason." She said on the softest whisper as she started to come down from her high. She was going to be sore again, but it wouldn't be as bad as the first time they were together. She knew that pretty soon that would cease to be the case after they made love. Then they could be together more often, which she was looking forward to.

"Feel good?" He asked still breathing hard.

"Yes." Elizabeth said with a shy smile. He separated them as gently as he joined them and put her back on her feet. "I'd like to do that again." She admitted as she blushed.

"That won't be a problem." Jason said leaning over and kissing her deeply. He loved kissing her. "Let's clean up and then we can go downstairs. I'll make us dinner, or do you want to order in?"

"I'd like to cook together. I took out steaks, you can use the indoor grill while I make some risotto. Francis taught me how last year." Elizabeth had enjoyed spending time with him and Diane.

"Sounds like a plan." Jason said grabbing the soap.

* * *

"That was delicious." Jason told Elizabeth smiling as he put down his fork.

"I've gotten pretty good at that. The first time was really bad." She said laughing at herself. "Crunchy rice is never a good thing."

"Crunchy?" Jason asked furrowing his brows as he tried to imagine that. Looking at him made his girl laughed harder which in turn made him smile. "I'm making plans for us to go away next week. I need a break. We'll be back in time for your showing."

"To the island?" Elizabeth knew that was where Jason normally went to get away.

"No. I'm selling the island." Jason let her know. That was Sonny's little kingdom and there was no need to hold onto it. He would still have the casino in Puerto Rico and that was enough. "I can tell you where we are going, or I can just surprise you."

"Your surprises are pretty great." Elizabeth said before biting her lower lip and scrunching up her nose as she gave the decision some thought. "Surprise me, but I do have one question." She added at the last minute.

"Go ahead." Jason was surprised she picked that option. She was a box shaker so he figured she would want to know where they were going.

"Do I need to get anything fancy?" If so she wanted to shop here.

"I'd like to take you out to dinner, and we will have a meeting with the head of the territory while we are there. He's a friend of mine so I think you will like him." Jason would always be careful about who he introduced her to. "So you should get something nice. Will you use the credit card I gave you?" He requested.

"I guess I should go to one of the boutiques." Elizabeth said not even sure she would feel comfortable walking through the door.

"You can shop wherever you like." Jason said leaning forward and picking up her hand. The ring shined in the light and he smiled. "I've loved everything I've seen you in, and I don't care what anyone else thinks. Labels don't impress me." He wasn't looking for approval from those in his business. Something they all knew. "So you can go to any store you like. I'd just like for you to start using the card."

"Alright." Elizabeth said smiling. "Poor Francis will have to go shopping again." She was happy he liked the clothing he had seen so far, but for business meetings she needed something higher end. While labels didn't impress her guy, she was betting they impressed his colleagues.

"He'll survive it." Jason said getting up and grabbing their plates. "Show me your paintings."

"After we can cuddle on the couch and watch a movie." Elizabeth loved snuggling under a blanket with him. With their fingers linked she led him to her studio.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	54. Chapter 54

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 54

"Where is my wife?" Lorenzo didn't even bother with a greeting when Jason answered the phone.

"She is my guest." Jason answered calmly. He had been expecting this call all morning. He was guessing that Lorenzo had first appealed to Palermo before calling him directly. Jason was also guessing that Alcazar's call had not been put through to Maximus. "You are welcome to come get her."

"I don't have a choice do I?" Lorenzo knew this was a trap, one he would most likely not return alive from. He would trade his life a thousand times over for Brenda's so not returning to Port Charles wasn't an option. "Is she hurt?"

"No." Jason said leaning back in his chair. "I will see you when you arrive." He said before hanging up the phone. He called Johnny. "Come to my office please, bring Cody."

"Five minutes." Johnny told his boss. He, and Cody, were in a meeting with Stan. The tech guy had found Hannah's home base, and the location of her current job. So after Jason made his report Johnny could tell what Stan had uncovered.

* * *

"What's up?" Johnny grabbed a seat, and Cody did too after getting some coffee.

"Lorenzo is on his way to retrieve Brenda. I'm guessing that he will not be flying into Port Charles because he's not a complete idiot." Jason told his enforcers.

"No matter how he arrives in the state he has to make himself known to be reunited with his wife." Johnny said with a cold smile. "We will be ready. We know for sure that he is not connected to Elizabeth's attempted kidnapping."

"How?" Jason asked leaning forward on his desk. They didn't think that was Lorenzo, but it couldn't be discounted.

"Because Stan found Hannah, and her handler." Cody said with a grin.

"Where?" Jason was thinking they could wrap all this up before he left for vacation which would be nice.

"She is currently in Santa Fe on a job. Her handler, someone named Zander Smith, is in Canton. He has a listing of all of Hannah's jobs on his hard drive. Sonny is listed, Liz is not." Johnny passed along. "How do you want to handle that?" They were going to have to send two teams out of town to do both jobs.

Jason leaned back in his chair. "Cody you handle Hannah, take Max with you. Renaldo and Marco can take out Smith."

"I'm going to try not to pout over the fact that Johnny is going to get to take out Lorenzo." Cody knew he was heading out of town, Johnny had seniority. "Stan wanted you to know that this is the end of the Alcazar bloodline. No heirs, not even illegitimate ones."

"I am aware of that. Maximus checked." Jason told his enforcers. "Cody find the guys and give them their assignments. Everyone can leave as soon as you are ready."

"You want me to bring anything back?" Cody asked his friends.

"Green chili sauce." Johnny loved the stuff.

"Will do." Cody said before leaving the office.

"Stan is worth his weight in gold." Johnny said with a grin.

"I just gave him a raise." Jason told his friend. "So what are we planning for Lorenzo?"

"I would worry that he was going to make sure people know he was coming to Port Charles, but he seems to really love Brenda. I have no idea why, but it seems to be the case. He won't jeopardize her. After we are rid of him, we will keep watch to make sure no one else is coming after us. Andy said that as soon as Lorenzo is on the plane, Maximus is going to give the order to wipe out everyone who works for him. He has a new family set to move into the area." Johnny was hoping that they weren't going to be a pain in the ass too.

"Maximus asked me to consider turning over my South American territory in exchange he will give me all of upstate New York." Jason had been surprised at the proposal.

"What are you thinking of doing?" Johnny knew Jason was thinking out loud, but he would give his friend an opinion if asked.

"I'm going to call him this afternoon and agree. I never wanted the South American territory, Sonny wanted a global presence. Having the majority of my holdings in New York will be easier." Jason ran his thoughts past Johnny. "I'll also have a bigger territory and all the piers." Which would be the base of Jason's power.

"It's a good move." Johnny would be happy to not ever return to South America except as a tourist. "I'm going to finish up your security for the trip. You tell Liz where you are headed?"

"No, she said to surprise her." Jason said with a grin.

"You will do that. I was surprised at your destination. I thought for sure you would go to Italy first." Johnny standing up.

"I need more time to show her Italy. I figure that would be our honeymoon destination." Jason wanted at least a month to show Elizabeth the country. "I think she'll enjoy this trip."

"I know she will." Jason said smiling. Liz was happy with anything Jason did for her. "I'll be in my office."

Jason nodded before reaching for the phone to call his friend. The one he was looking forward to introducing Elizabeth to.

* * *

"Morgan." Jason put down the papers that Diane sent over. His permits for construction had been issued and he was just reviewing the various ordinances that covered working at the waterfront.

"Hi, are you busy?" Elizabeth asked her boyfriend.

"I'm never too busy for you." He said meaning every word of that statement. He would drop everything for her.

"I'm going to lunch." She was smiling something he would hear in her voice. "I was wondering if you could join me."

"Do you want me to meet you somewhere or come pick you up?" Jason was good either way.

"Come pick me up. I'd like to go to Kelly's for lunch." Elizabeth knew it was time. "I'm planning on telling Tammy I won't be returning." Working there full time would not be healthy. Liz had talked about it with Dr. Winters at her session this morning. The doctor said going to the diner and eating occasionally was more than enough to banish the memories of the attack.

"Where are you?" Jason asked putting his papers away.

"The cottage." Elizabeth liked to paint after a therapy session. It allowed her to process what she had talked about with her doctor.

"Fifteen minutes." Jason told his girl already heading for the door. He needed to make one stop along the way.

"Okay, I'll wait for you here." Elizabeth said hanging up the phone. "Jason's coming to get me. You should see if Diane is free for lunch. You went to the park with me, there is no need to put you through this too."

"You aren't putting me through anything." Francis wanted that clear. "I'll call Diane and see if she's free only because I know getting through the day without seeing me is hard on her." He said with a grin hoping his young friend would laugh. She'd been quiet since leaving the hospital.

"Someone's ego is working today." Elizabeth said laughing.

"Look at me." Francis said keeping the joke going. "How could she not go through withdrawal?"

"I'm going to tell her you said that." Elizabeth would do no such thing. "Then she can remind you that you are the lucky one. Diane is amazing."

"You're just sticking up for her because you both are girls." Francis said grinning. "Let me see if she is available for lunch. If she's not then I'm tagging along with you and Jason."

"If she's not then you are more than welcome to join us." Elizabeth told her friend.

* * *

The ride over to the diner was quiet. Jason wasn't really sure what was expected of him other than giving his girlfriend the support she needed to make this visit. He wasn't sure what would happen after the visit either, so to be on the safe side he told Angie he was working from home this afternoon.

They parked and walked hand in hand to the restaurant. Elizabeth was shaking a bit, which he could feel but her steps never slowed as they reached the building. He swore he could feel her resolve to take this part of her life back. "Would you like to sit outside or inside?" Jason asked ending the silence.

"Inside." Elizabeth responded. It didn't really matter where they sat, just coming was all that needed to happen. Jason would be more relaxed if they were inside so that was how she made her choice.

As they walked up to the courtyard she saw that a good number of tables were occupied by Jason's guys. That wasn't odd, it was lunch time and the mob guys often ate at Kelly's. It had been this way since before she started working here, first it was to support Sonny's dad now it was to support Sal's girlfriend. They really did believe in taking care of their own. It was when they walked inside that Liz understood all those tables being taken by Jason's guys wasn't a coincidence. Every table inside was the exact same way.

"I figured you might relax more if you had some friendly faces around you." Jason said quietly. On his way out of the warehouse he had stopped by Johnny's office and told him what was going on. Jason then asked his friend to call some of the guys and have them head over too. Lunch would be on him today. This visit was going to go smoothly or someone was going to get hurt.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said looking up at her boyfriend and trying not to cry. Not upset tears but ones brought on by just how much he loved her. "Where should we sit? All the tables are full." She said laughing some.

"With Johnny and Milo." Jason said leading her over. The two guys were at one of the larger tables that sat six. He pulled out Elizabeth's chair and just as she sat Francis walked in with Diane. Jason waved them over.

"Full house today." Diane said taking her seat next to Liz. "I hear that you are going on a trip."

"Next week." Elizabeth confirmed letting her nerves settle. Lunch would be light, because her system couldn't handle anything else.

"I happen to have the afternoon off, if you'd like to do some shopping." Diane had cleared her schedule when Francis said why they were coming to lunch. She was a firm believer in retail therapy.

"That would be fun." Elizabeth said smiling. "I don't know where we are going. So I need some all-purpose dresses, as well as two nicer ones. For dinner and a meet and greet."

"Would you like to start at the consignment shop?" Diane was going to use the nicer dresses as an excuse to get Liz into one of the local boutiques.

"Okay. If we don't find everything there then I'm sure you will know where to go." Elizabeth said waving at Tammy.

"Hello there." The older woman was happy to see her friend. Liz looked good. "What's everyone having?" Tammy was guessing that before Liz left she would be serving notice effective immediately. Which was fine, Sal had given Tammy the heads up that Jason would want Liz somewhere less public.

"I'll have some chicken noodle soup." Elizabeth didn't even look at the menu.

"How about everyone else?" The older woman asked taking the gang's orders. "It will be right up."

"Tammy can I talk with you?" Liz asked before the owner got too far away.

"Come on behind the counter." Tammy could put up the ticket, they could have a bit of privacy, and Jason would still be able to see his girlfriend. "Are you leaving?" She wanted this to be easy on her young friend.

"Yes." Elizabeth would miss working here. "Will that leave you in a bind?"

"No. I replaced Penny, and Courtney, I have a few applicants who I can call to fill your slot. It's fine." Tammy assured her friend.

"Courtney left too? I thought she was just taking vacation." Elizabeth said feeling bad.

"No. She's not coming back. She said she wasn't sure how long she was going to be away. AJ mentioned a few months." Tammy passed along. "She's got plenty of money to sightsee between what her dad and her brother left her. I say take some time and travel if you can."

"Thanks Tammy. I did like it here." Liz said looking around.

"Even if you did come back you'd only end up leaving after your show. Thanks for the invite by the way." Tammy was excited to go. "Once you become famous it wouldn't do for you to be waiting tables." The older woman said smiling.

"I'm a long way from famous, but working on my art full time will be wonderful." Liz said smiling. "I should go back."

"Yeah, this is an employee only area." Tammy said with a grin. She wondered how long it would be before she was getting an invite to Liz's wedding.

Liz walked back and sat down. "Everything okay?" Jason leaned over and asked.

"It's good." Liz said relaxing.

He dropped her a wink before turning back to his conversation with Francis, while Diane asked Liz about what colors she might want to wear.

* * *

"Cody and Max left." Johnny had gotten up to take a message during lunch. Now he and Jason were heading back to the warehouse. Johnny had walked over to the diner, so he was riding back with Jason. "Marco and Renaldo are leaving shortly. They opted to drive. The two of them were way too excited to take a road trip. I see lots of fast food in their future."

"Let's just hope Renaldo's speeding doesn't get them arrested." Jason joked. Like Johnny the South American guard liked to go fast. Although he wouldn't indulge that need on a business trip.

"Lorenzo is waiting to depart." Johnny filled in his boss on the rest of the information Stan passed along. "Inclement weather is keeping him on the ground. It should clear up in the next few hours which means he will probably touch down on US soil early in the morning."

"Where is he landing?" Jason asked pulling into his parking space.

"Rochester. I figured I'd be on hand to welcome him back." Johnny would also be the one pulling the trigger. Lorenzo would not be getting the privilege of dying by Jason's hand.

"That's sweet of you." Jason said grinning.

"I'm all heart." Johnny responded laughing. "How long are you staying this afternoon?"

"I'm not. I'm just dropping your lazy ass off. I'm working from home, that way I'm there when Elizabeth is done shopping." Jason told his friend.

"She did good this afternoon." Johnny was proud of her.

"I just want to make sure." Jason knew he was hovering, and he had no plans to stop himself. "Get out. I'm sure Angie has faxed over plenty of work to keep me out of trouble."

"We both know you will still find a way to make mischief. Call if you need anything." Johnny said before getting out of the truck and heading inside.

Jason pulled off thinking he had Elizabeth's heart. He didn't need anything else.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	55. Chapter 55

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 55

"Morgan." Jason was standing in his bathroom so that he didn't disturb Elizabeth who was sleeping. It was almost three in the morning.

"Lorenzo's plane is landing now." Johnny told his boss. "I'm taking him to the warehouse, would you like to join us now or later?" The enforcer was good either way.

"Now." Jason would handle this and get it over with it. Taking advantage of the early hour would lessen the chances of them having witnesses. Plus he wanted to be done with this. "Have someone pick up Brenda and take her to the plane." Not the one Lorenzo arrived in. That crew would be paid and instructed to leave. Jason had come up with a plan for dealing with Lorenzo, and for that they needed another plane. That was where Brenda would be taken.

"See you shortly." Johnny said before ending the call. "Lorenzo." The Irishman said greeting their guest. The South American didn't have any guards with him, which was his way of indicating that he had no intention of resisting. If he knew what Jason had planned he wouldn't be so compliant.

"Where is my wife?" Lorenzo didn't care about anything else. Brenda would have the chance live a long life with his money at her disposal. She could move to Paris and be near Robin. Hopefully his wife would also read the letter he left asking her to not seek revenge against Morgan. Lorenzo wasn't giving up his life so she could lose hers a few months from now.

"Jason is waiting to speak with you." Johnny said pointing to the car. He had a small crew with him, because he didn't take unnecessary risks. "It would be rude to keep your host waiting. After you."

The South American walked over to the large SUV and got inside without another word.

* * *

"Are you going to be gone long?" Elizabeth was sitting up when Jason came out of the bathroom. She wasn't fully awake, but the lack of warmth had her eyes opening.

"Probably a couple of hours." Jason said walking over and urging her to lie back down. He pulled the covers up before speaking again. "I'll try to get back so that we can have breakfast together, but I can't promise it will happen." He didn't plan on dawdling. He wanted Lorenzo dead before the sun came up.

"It's okay." Elizabeth said as her eyes tried to slip shut. "Be careful."

"I promise." Jason said leaning over and kissing her softly. "Go back to sleep." He whispered.

"Kay. Love you." Elizabeth said before curling up and sleeping.

"Love you too." He said quietly before getting up. Jason just stood there watching her for a few seconds smiling before going to get dressed. By the time he got downstairs. One of the guys should be waiting for him. He was looking forward to wrapping this up. Lorenzo had been a fool to think that he could get away with killing Sonny. Jason wondered if the South American was counting on the fact that he wasn't on good terms with his partner as a reason he would let this go. Jason had to laugh when he realized that Brenda was the reason Lorenzo was in this mess. Her insistence on coming to the funeral was the only reason Jason was able to get retribution so quickly. Considering that Lorenzo killed Sonny for her, the least the former model could have done was keep her ass home. Even if she did Jason would have just sent men to South America to handle this. In the end the outcome would still be the same.

Ritchie was waiting on the porch, and the ride over to the warehouse was silent. Jason figured it would be a while still before Johnny arrived with their guests. So the mob boss checked in with his teams that were out of town. He didn't call, but sent emails just seeing how they were doing. Renaldo and Marco had the shortest distance to travel, and had found their target first. They, like Cody and Max, would do some surveillance and then carry out their job. Renaldo had been instructed to bring back any computers they found. Stan wanted to see what else Hannah had been up to.

After that Jason closed his phone, which brought to mind a question. "Ritchie?"

"Yeah boss." The guard was playing a game on his phone to pass the time.

"When you close your phone, what picture comes up?" Jason had seen a couple of his guys grinning at something on one of the phones when he was walking through the warehouse the other day. Since it was Kyle's phone they were passing around Jason guessed it was a picture of his little boy. Most of the guys had family photos on their phones.

"Nickel." Ritchie told his boss. That was his dog.

"Not your girl?" Jason asked taking his feet down from the desk he was sitting at.

"Her pictures are inside in the photo album." The guard explained. "I don't want just anyone looking at her. It's no secret we're dating, but I feel funny having just anybody looking at my private pictures. Not that she's naked or anything. It's just that the pictures are for me and anyone I choose to share them with." He explained further. He hadn't ever shared any with Jason because everyone knew their boss couldn't see pictures.

"Most of the guys are like that?" Jason wanted to know.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ritchie grinned before speaking again. "I'm sure Ms. Webber wouldn't mind you snapping a few shots for your phone. She can explain them to you so you can see them. It's nice to be able to look at your girl when you're on a stakeout." He said laughing.

"I hear you." Jason said grinning. He would see if Elizabeth would take some pictures for his phone, and one for his desk too. "I'd rather look at her than Johnny any day of the week."

"Speaking of OB." Ritchie said standing up, from where he was sitting he could see the main floor. His friend had arrived with Lorenzo.

Jason got to his feet and exited the office with Ritchie behind him. He watched as Lorenzo was pushed into a chair and tied up.

"Where is my wife?" Lorenzo said finally speaking again.

"Hello Lorenzo, welcome back to Port Charles." Jason said smiling. "When we are done here, you'll be taken to join her, and then the two of you will leave Port Charles together."

Lorenzo looked at Jason. "You're just letting us go." No way was that happening. Morgan must have something else planned. "Just like that."

"Of course not." Jason said smiling wider. "You'll both be dead when the plane takes off. Your flight is going to experience engine trouble and explode. The logs will show that you flew into a small private airstrip outside of New York City to retrieve your wife. She was waiting for you so that the two of you could fly to Paris together. You for business, and her to check on Robin. Only you aren't going to make it."

Lorenzo struggled against his bindings. "Let me see her. You can do whatever you want to me, but let her go. This was my idea, she had nothing to do with Corinthos's death!"

"I don't think so. If she's alive then Brenda will only find some other sap to do her dirty work. She used you to kill Sonny because he dumped her for Lily. While I do agree that Brenda got a raw deal there, killing Sonny was not the way to go about getting revenge. She should have just written a book." Jason said shaking his head.

"That's not what happened. I killed Sonny to avenge Luis." Lorenzo would say whatever was necessary to keep them from hurting Brenda.

"No you didn't. You hated your brother. Maximus filled me in on the family dynamic. I thought AJ and I had a messed up history, you and your brother were a lot worse than me and mine. This was all about Brenda, and that fact that she wouldn't marry you while Sonny was still breathing." Jason told his prisoner. "Did you really think I would let this go?"

"You hated Sonny, why would you care that I killed him." Lorenzo said as he glared at Jason. "I saved you the work. Let my wife go. You owe me that much because we both know it was only a matter of time before Sonny went after your girlfriend. Him beating up his own sister spoke volumes."

"I don't owe you anything. Sonny would have never gotten anywhere near Elizabeth." Jason said staring at Lorenzo. "Unlike your stubborn wife, my girlfriend understands when I ask her not to go somewhere. Brenda is the reason you killed Sonny, and she is the reason you are going to die." He pushed a bit.

"Let me see her." Lorenzo wanted to tell her that he loved her one last time. "Let me talk to her."

"It's too late. Brenda is already dead." Jason told his prisoner. "She was dead when you called to find out why she never left Port Charles. One canister of gas attached to the underside of her limo took care of that problem. The two of you can see each other again in hell. Hannah will be joining you shortly." Jason said before nodding once.

Johnny pulled out his gun and put a bullet in the back of Lorenzo's skull. "Clean it up." The enforcer told the crew. "The plane's prep should be done. The crew will bail out over the ocean and be picked up. Their new lives are already waiting for them." Johnny told his boss. Maximus had helped with that part of the plan. Odds were no trace of the plane would ever be found anyway.

"I'm going home." Jason said looking at his watch. It was almost six so he could relax before making Elizabeth something to eat.

"I'll be in around noon." Johnny would finish up with this before calling it a night and going home to get some sleep.

* * *

The Morgan crew weren't the only ones conducting business this morning. Jesse was with Sabrina and they were going over their plans too. He had stayed over again last night keeping up his image as a devoted boyfriend who was taking care of his girlfriend. Instead of watching a movie they had reviewed the footage of Milo and Francis as they planned security for the opening.

"So after a good night's sleep what did you come up with?" Sabrina wanted to know as she started the coffee. He had said to leave the planning to him. Which was fine, considering she was doing all the leg work.

"I think it's pretty clear we are going to need to exit through the back door of the gallery. Since it opens onto the parking lot that will afford us the fastest escape." Jesse started telling his partner what he had come up with. "But getting the Webber woman into the back of the gallery isn't going to be easy. I'm guessing that either Corelli or Giambetti or both will be told to not let her out of their sight during the course of the evening."

Sabrina nodded. "Whoever is guarding her will need to be taken out. So we need silencers." Gunshots would bring everyone else running. Even silencers would make some noise, unless they could cover that up somehow.

"I can make sure I'm on the back door. More than likely I'll be left with the cars." Jesse would not only be the outside man, but the getaway driver. Not in the limo though. They all had GPS trackers, probably in Sabrina's car. So he would need a copy of her key. "Meaning you need to get her out of the building undetected."

"What if the power was out?" Sabrina had been giving this some thought. "We can rig it so that the entire block goes out during the showing. That will give me room to maneuver. A simple remote will make sure the power goes out exactly when we need it to."

"That's good." Jesse said grinning. "A sudden blackout is guaranteed to cause a moment of chaos. The crowd noise will cover any we make. I also doubt that they factored that into their security plans."

"They didn't mention it on the video." Sabrina had been impressed with just how thorough the planning was. Francis had come up with counters for quite a few different emergencies. "What about the police? Even if Morgan doesn't call them, someone at the party might."

"Their first reaction to a kidnapping will be to send out an alert to shut the city down." Jesse said giving it some thought. "That will be an issue. Our ride out of Port Charles will be spotted almost immediately if no one else is in the air. So we need to slow down the PCPD. How do you suggest we do that?" He asked his partner.

"Another body." Sabrina said grinning. "If they are knee deep in a crime scene they won't be able to just drop everything and come running. Based on the turn out from when I called in Ellie's dead body, a good portion of the department will be dispatched. If nothing else they will need time to arrive from the drop site to the gallery. If the Feds show up it's not that big of a deal as we will already be gone."

"It will take the police a few hours to figure out if we are also victims of whoever took Elizabeth, or if we are involved in the her kidnapping. If we are lucky the cops will haul everyone downtown for questioning giving us more time to get away." Jesse said out loud, what he was thinking was that they would automatically be considered as having been involved with the snatch by Morgan and his crew. It's just how the mob guys thought. "You have a victim, and location in mind already?"

"I do. Another early bird jogger like myself." Sabrina said with a grin. "She and I often cross paths and we've been chatting some as we cool down. Last week we even grabbed a cup of coffee after our run. She walks to the park so I don't have to worry about leaving a car behind. I can kill her, dump her, and then call it in a couple of hours before the opening." Sabrina told her partner.

"I'll leave that to you then." Jesse thought it as a distraction it would work great.

"I'll leave making sure you are driving the limo up to you." Sabrina said putting her mug in the sink. In just under two weeks she would be kissing this small town goodbye. "I figure one of us can check in with our boss next week when the DNA results come in."

"I'm sure he will be ready for an update." Jesse said putting his mug in the sink as well. Actually he had spoken to their boss earlier in the week. He was relaxing and waiting for everything to fall in line. "Come on, I'll drive you to work and then head over to the garage."

"You may be the best boyfriend I've ever had." Sabrina said grinning as they walked out of the building. "To bad I can't thank Emily for introducing us."

Jesse just dropped Sabrina a wink thinking that she might be singing a different tune when she saw how the relationship was going to end. Their boss had made it clear that there really was no need for Sabrina to leave the small harbor town. Someone needed to be left holding the bag, and she would do nicely. By the time she understood what was happening, the trap would have already been sprung. Maybe Jesse would make sure the police knew that the dead jogger could be laid at Sabrina's feet too. They would no doubt appreciate the closure.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	56. Chapter 56

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 56

Jason was sitting behind his desk reading a copy of the newspaper. The headline was the deadly plane explosion that took the lives of former supermodel Brenda Barrett and her husband international businessman Lorenzo Alcazar. The story had been trending since the plane dropped off the air traffic radar screen. Lots of stories from people who worked with the late model, and lots of large color pictures in the paper. She would have been thrilled. Since the paper was one the Quartermaine family owned the story was more about Brenda than her alleged arms dealer spouse.

The family was grieving some, although the only person Brenda had any contact with since she left Port Charles was Lois. And that was to sell the business shares she held and then to get information on Sonny's funeral. Other than that Brenda kept up a strict no contact policy. Saying that she wanted no reminders of the harbor town. That lack of communication would keep Edward from feeling the need to launch an investigation of his own. The older man could be rabid under the right circumstances, and Jason didn't want to have to deal with that too. Lois and Ned were going to represent the family at the memorial service Robin was holding in Paris next week. After that was held this matter should be finished.

In South America Lorenzo's death was making a bigger splash. Which was to be expected. The financial papers had also been reporting his death. It had been speculated that a feeding frenzy was about to ensue because Lorenzo didn't have any heirs to inherit his international businesses. This morning's papers squashed that idea with the revelation that Lorenzo had a silent partner who would be taking control of the company. Maximus had turned the territory over to the Dane family. They would hopefully not be a pain in the ass on the rare times Jason encountered Nico.

It was now two days after the accident and the National Transportation Safety Board had officially launched its investigation this morning. They weren't going to find anything. Maximus had people waiting in the area when the plane went down, anything big enough to provide a clue to what happened was hauled out of the water within hours of the explosion. Even the black box had been retrieved and then destroyed. Just like the remainder of Alcazar's organization.

"Hey." Cody said after knocking. "Angie isn't at her desk."

"Welcome back, she just left for lunch." Jason said putting down the paper. "How did everything go?"

"Smoothly." The enforcer said walking into the office. "Hannah Scott is not going to be an issue any longer."

It turned out they arrived in Santa Fe just as she wrapped up her latest job. Taking out a Federal judge. Which made things easy for them. He and Max sat in their car and watched as she packed up the last of her items in her rental. They simply waited and followed her car out of town. The woman liked to drive everywhere which was smart. Airports had a lot of cameras, which enabled folks to track your movements. Since it was late when she turned onto a lonely stretch of road they forced her car onto the shoulder. Three shots later they left her slumped behind the wheel and drove off into the night. The local media was reporting it as a possible case of road rage, and the press conference the sheriff gave was basically a plea for anyone with information to come forward in the death of the new to the area, but well-liked, young woman.

"Renaldo and Marco get back yet?" Cody asked taking a seat.

"They got back last night. Zander had a lot of equipment for them to pack up." Jason grinned as he leaned back in his chair. "They only pouted a little that they were unable to stop off and see any sights."

"Anything good on the hard drives?" Cody asked laughing at his co-workers.

"Not so far." Jason said getting more coffee. "Smith had everything encrypted so Stan needs to crack the code the other tech guy used. Stan said that everyone has their own personal shorthand to make information retrieval difficult. He does the same with our files. Right now the only thing we know is Hannah was expensive to hire. Her standard fee was five million a job."

"If she got results like she did while here then she was worth the price." Jason told his friend. Not only did she deliver Sonny to Lorenzo, but she did it fairly quickly too. It just so happen that this job put her on the radar of people who weren't going to rest until she was dead. She was good, they were better.

"What are you planning on doing with the information Stan gets?" Cody couldn't see Jason using it to blackmail the assassin's former clients. That wasn't him, Sonny maybe, but not Jason.

"Nothing. I don't care who she worked for, or who she killed. Maximus wants the information. So I negotiated a fee for Stan doing the work. He will get all the money for the job, and I will get the territory directly to the south of Port Charles." Jason liked having that buffer between him and anyone else. It was worth more than cash.

"Nice." Cody said pulling up his mental map of the state. Jason was now the most powerful boss in New York, definitely in the northeastern part of the country, and possibly on the entire east coast. Sonny must be rolling over in his grave with jealousy. He was never this powerful.

"Where is OB?" Cody had stuck his head in his friend's office on the way to Jason's. "I have his green chili sauce." A whole case of it was in the car.

"Day off. I want him rested since I leave tomorrow for a week." Jason wasn't worried about what would happen in his absence.

"Any instructions for the one day I'm in charge?" Cody asked his boss. That would be the day Johnny and Nadine went to her friend's funeral out of state.

"Don't run with scissors." Jason said making himself laugh. If Cody could lead a squad in combat then he could run the territory for a day.

"Damn, there goes my morning. Next you'll tell me not to stick my wet fingers in the outlets." The soldier deadpanned.

"I was going to leave that off the list. I don't want to spoil all your fun." Jason smirked. "Go get some rest."

"Slept on the plane." Cody said standing up. "I'm going to drive around and see who is doing what." It never hurt to drop in on folks to make sure they were behaving. "I'll see you at the plane in the morning."

Jason nodded and reached for the paper again. He wanted to finish reading the article about the plane crash.

* * *

"I have lab results on Corinthos." Harper said placing the file on Taggert's desk.

"Why are you giving it to me? You're working that case." Taggert looked at his temporary partner.

"I was hoping you would read it and then we could brainstorm. We are supposed to be working together." Harper reminded the often surly detective.

Taggert continued to type up his report for a few minutes before finally asking about the file. "So, what did it say?"

"Sonny didn't have any illegal drugs in his system." Harper told the senior detective. "He had a single dose of a sleep aid, and alcohol in his tissue. Not enough of either to kill or impair him though."

"Low dose of each because together they would get the job done. Don't want to accidentally kill Corinthos because where is the fun in that?" Taggert said thinking out loud. "Keep going."

"Ligature marks on his wrists, and upper arms indicate he was tied to something prior to death, for at least several hours. So if you combine that with what was found in his system I'd say that he was rendered unconscious and then transported somewhere else. Probably held too. The coroner is placing time of death at two to three days before we found him." Harper finished up his report.

"So based on your time here in Port Charles, what conclusion would that lead you to reach?" Taggert looked at his co-worker.

"Based on observations and the cases I've worked, I'd say Morgan didn't do this." Harper sat on the edge of Taggert's desk. "I'm thinking someone else took Sonny and murdered him before bringing him back to dump. As a warning to Morgan maybe?" The younger detective looked at his colleague. "How did I do?"

"Not bad." Taggert said with a smirk. "We might just end up keeping you." He said laughing. "Who killed Corinthos?"

"That wasn't in the report." Harper said being a smartass. "Our jobs would be so much easier in the medical examiner included that information in their workup. I can tell you that nothing was found on the body that didn't jibe with the dump site. No foreign soil, odd carpet fiber, human DNA. Corinthos was clean in that regard."

"Of course he was. This wasn't our killer's first trip to the rodeo. Corinthos was killed by Lorenzo Alcazar." Taggert would bet money on that fact. "And Alcazar, along with his wife, were taken out two days ago by Morgan as payback."

"Why would Alcazar go after Sonny?" Harper was guessing he was getting ready to get a history lesson.

"Alcazar's brother died during the time Morgan was in South America. Coincidence? Not likely." Taggert said looking back at his computer. "Then Sonny dies, followed swiftly by the younger Alcazar. Too many bodies dropping."

"What about the wife?" Harper didn't see that as fitting.

"No clue. Morgan isn't one to target families. She could have been an unexpected passenger on the plane, but I doubt it. Brenda was just here, and her relationship with Sonny ended badly. Maybe Lorenzo used her as a cover, with all eyes on her he sneaks back into the states and tries to get to Morgan. Only it doesn't work. That's just one theory. I still can't figure out how Hannah and Carly fit in."

"Are you going to go to Mac with that theory?" Harper would love to sit in on that meeting.

"Nope." Taggert said leaning back in his chair. "I'm not working the Corinthos case. I'm working our potential serial killer case." He said disgusted. "Even if I was working Sonny's murder, I don't have any proof to back up what I just laid out. Nor am I going to find any."

"So you just let it go?" Harper found that to be surprising.

"I never let anything go, especially not where Jason Morgan is concerned. No one is perfect, and I just need him to make one mistake and he'll be in Pentonville for life." Taggert said with a feral smile. "High priced lawyer or not. Keep digging. You might try contacting the police in Lorenzo's home town. See if maybe they have any information or sightings they can pass along to you."

"Thanks." Harper said standing up. "How are your cases coming?"

"Good. I have unknown male DNA on my lab tech, but no DNA at all on the waitress. Now I need to make sure that my DNA sample isn't something she transferred onto herself in her lab. Which should mean another three million lab tests." Taggert said disgusted. "A run through the system came up empty. What forensics did give me was a big height difference in my two victim's killers."

"What do you mean?" Harper thought that was a big break.

"Penny was hit on the head, and whoever did it was standing behind her. The blows were all around the crown of her head and straight on not downward, indicating her killer was about her height. Ellie on the other hand, her strangulation marks are on her neck and under her chin." Taggert explained.

"Meaning she was strangled by someone taller. Or her killer was standing on something." Harper said pointing out the hole in Taggert's theory.

"It's hard to keep your balance while maintaining the pressure required to strangle someone. I doubt Ellie just stood there and let herself be murdered. If our killer was standing on something it would be easy to knock them off." Taggert countered.

"Ellie wasn't killed in the garage, you know that. If she was killed somewhere with say a fence or railing between her and her killer then they could be standing above her. The railing would provide something to lean on for more leverage." Harper wondered if not thinking outside the box was the reason Taggert hadn't ever made anything stick to Morgan in all these years. Although lately it had more to do with his lawyer than anything. Diane Miller was not someone you took lightly. She could find the hole in solid brick wall.

"I'm still going through theories." Taggert muttered, Harper's theory kept the serial killer possibility alive. "You have phone calls to make."

"Yeah." Harper walked to his desk getting that Taggert was annoyed with him. That was too bad. Harper was a good cop, and as such he looked at things from every angle before making a decision. He would take what Taggert said about Alcazar under advisement, but Harper wasn't ready to pin Corinthos's murder on a mob war. Especially not with Carly Benson unaccounted for. So he would make some calls and gather more evidence. He would keep digging until he found some answers. Someone somewhere had the key to solving this case.

* * *

"Have you managed to get any clues at all about where Jason is taking you?" Lila asked her guest as they had tea.

"No. I asked him to surprise me, and Jason is certainly going to be able to do that. He hasn't let even the slightest hint pass his lips." Elizabeth said grinning. "He'd be great in the military."

"Edward is the same way. The man will not part with a secret." Lila nodded her head in understanding. "How did you know what to pack?"

"Jason told me to take whatever will make me comfortable. Which for me is splattered jeans and a t-shirt." Elizabeth laughed at how low maintenance she was. "Diane shopped with me, and I think we reached a good compromise."

Lila had to smile. Her grandson seemed oblivious to the fact that he was regularly in the newspaper. While Elizabeth wasn't overly image conscious she did understand that on outings such as this how you were perceived was important. Especially since Jason would probably be introducing her to some of his business associates. Elizabeth would do him proud. "Diane is a very sharp dresser. She also has a wicked sense of humor."

"And a strong ego." Elizabeth wasn't ashamed to say that Diane was one of her idols. She had a lot of strong, and confident women around her. "I'm sure that wherever we go Jason will show me a good time. I was surprised when he said he wanted to take a trip."

"If you had planned this trip, where would you go?" Lila wanted to hear a bit of Elizabeth's dreams.

"Italy." The young artist said laughing. "I've never been, but always wanted to go."

"I take it Jason knows that." Lila commented smiling.

"He does, but I get the feeling that we aren't going to Italy on this trip. Jason isn't excited enough." Elizabeth said trying to make Lila understand. "Whenever he surprises me with something I really like or want to try, Jason gets really keyed up. It's cute."

Lila loved the lightness Elizabeth was able to bring out of Jason. It was a side of himself he would only share with the right woman. Which Carly was not, nor was Robin. Jason had found his soulmate with the petite brunette in front of her. "Will you be very disappointed to not go to Italy?" Lila wanted to know.

"No." Elizabeth said reaching for a cookie. "We will get there. I know that. We will be gone for a week, and when we return it will be time for my show."

"I'm very excited to view your works." Lila had only seen a handful of paintings.

"I am excited to introduce you as my patron." Elizabeth had made sure information went in the program. "Several paintings of your garden are going to be on display. I tried to give examples of the various styles I work in. Abstract, surrealism, landscapes, and sketching are all represented. There should be something for everyone to enjoy."

"I'm sure it's going to be a success." Lila couldn't imagine any other outcome.

"I hope so." Elizabeth couldn't help her nerves. "Shall I bring you back a souvenir from our trip?"

"I would love a memento from your journey." Lila mostly wanted to see both Jason and Elizabeth happy and relaxed. "And any pictures you take."

"I'll bring them the next time we have tea." Elizabeth was guessing that would be sometime after her show.

"It's a date." Lila said smiling. The whole world was waiting to be explored by the young couple. She expected that this was the first of many trips they would take. Lila hoped to hear about as many of them as she could.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	57. Chapter 57

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

The location Liz and Jason are visiting was requested. I'm really glad it was, because I had a lot of fun with it.

* * *

Chapter 57

"Ready to find out where we are going?" Jason asked as he smiled at his girlfriend. They had just taken off from Port Charles International. The flight would be a little over seven hours and he had packed a couple of travel guides about their destination. His girl would be able to do some reading on where they were spending the next week, if she wanted to.

"Yes please." Elizabeth had barely slept last night because of the excitement about leaving for this trip.

"We are going to Lisbon." Jason told her.

"Lisbon, the capital of Portugal? That Lisbon?" Elizabeth never would have guessed that as their destination.

"That Lisbon. One of my friends controls the territory so it's a safe place for us to travel to. I haven't been in a while, and I know you've never been. With us only having such a limited amount of travel time Italy wasn't an option. Its going to take me a while to show you everything you need to see in Italy, so for this trip Lisbon was a better choice." Jason said starting to ramble. He was nervous she wouldn't like where he chose to take her, or that she would be disappointed that it wasn't Italy.

Elizabeth giggled, she couldn't help it. Jason was rambling. "I love that we are going to Lisbon. Tell me about your friend." She requested shifting in her seat and taking her boyfriend's hand in hers.

"Shawn Butler. He's a really great guy, you'll like him. We were both enforcers when we met. I was in Italy on a job and he was sent down to work with me since I didn't know the territory well. We hit it right off, which is rare because you know I don't let a lot of people close. He reminds me a lot of Johnny." Jason said laughing. "They are friends too. Maximus put Shawn in charge of Lisbon as a reward for his hard work. I was in South America at the time, Shawn sent some of his guys to help us with the work I was doing while I was gone from Port Charles. When I decided to take you away, Lisbon was on the short list of places we might visit. I called Shawn and he urged me to bring you. Mostly because he said he couldn't believe that a normal girl would be interested in me."

"Now I see the resemblance to Johnny." Elizabeth said with a straight face. "I'll be sure to make you look good."

"I'm not the least bit worried." Jason assured her. "I will be keeping business to a minimum." He promised. "But when you go into someone else's territory it is expected that you will have a meeting." He explained how things worked. "In this case we will be having lunch. Shawn is bringing his girlfriend too."

"Is that important?" Elizabeth wanted to know. Jason rarely gave her peeks at how the business side of his life worked. He wanted to protect her from the things that happened in that part of his life.

"It means he doesn't expect us to do any business at the lunch." Jason wasn't surprised that she picked up on that.

"So we are having a non-business, business meeting." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Exactly." Jason nodded his head. "Shawn knows the last thing I want to do is spend hours talking about work when you and I can spend that time exploring."

"I don't mind if you need to do business when we are away." Elizabeth wanted him to know. "You give me more than enough attention."

Jason had to smile at that. His girl was about the least demanding person he knew. So he would need to make sure he was giving her enough attention. "There will be times I need to make trips that revolve around business, and some of those of trips I will need you to come with me. However this trip is about us."

She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I have some travel guides, if you want to do some reading about Lisbon." Jason let her know.

"That would be wonderful. I only know a little bit about Portugal's capital." Elizabeth knew they were going to have a great time.

"I'll get the guides." Jason said heading into the private plane's kitchen. He had stashed the books in one of the cabinets. He came back and handed them to her.

"Have you read any of them recently?" She wanted to know. Liz was guessing the answer would be yes. He would have refreshed his memory in preparation for this trip.

"Over the last week." Jason confirmed.

"Why don't you go play poker with the guys then?" Elizabeth would snuggle down to read. "We have time to hang out later." She wanted Jason to have some fun while she did her research.

"Come get me if you want to talk." He said leaning forward and kissing her before going to join the guys who were dealing a new hand.

Elizabeth looked over at her guy and smiled as he took a seat at the table. The guys loved to play poker, they met once a week at someone's house for a regular game. She knew that before he left for South America he often went, she would have to make sure he got back to those games. Her guy needed to have some time to cut loose to make sure he stayed relaxed. Time with his friends was just as important as time with her. After a final look over she turned to the book in her lap to learn more about the place they were spending the next week.

* * *

Lisbon is the largest westernmost city in Europe. It is a considered a global city because of its importance to finance, international trade, education, and the arts. The city, which dates to pre-Roman times, has an estimated population of 2.7 million people. That made it the eleventh most populous urban area in the European Union.

She read more about the history of the city, its climate, and population. Then she started making a list on her phone of the places that interested her. Liz didn't expect that they would see all of them, they would need time to see anything that Jason was interested in as well, but these were the places that interested her the most.

When she finished with the first book she placed it aside and moved onto the next. Elizabeth was halfway through the third book when Jason came back over. "How is the reading going?" He asked placing her feet on his lap.

"Good. Lisbon is a fascinating city." She said smiling over at him. "It's a great place for me to start my life as an international traveler." This was her first trip outside the United States. "Where was your first trip outside the country?"

"As Jason Morgan?" He asked letting his hands drift across her legs. Elizabeth's travel outfit was a forest green dress with flower cutouts along the hem as well as two thick straps that left her arms bare. He had hard time looking anywhere else when she came down the stairs. Which was bad because Francis was trying to brief him on their travel schedule.

"Yes." Elizabeth said nodding. She hadn't ever met Jason Quartermaine, and didn't talk about him much. She didn't want her Jason to feel that she was looking for him to be someone else.

"Palermo. Sonny sent me." Jason said starting a massage of her feet. She had kicked off her heeled sandals, in a color she said was called coral, when they got on the plane. He was enjoying looking at her toenails which were painted with a glittery varnish. "For a business meeting with Maximus. That was when Sonny decided to go to the island. I had to get permission to buy the business and take over the territory."

"Did you get to do any sightseeing?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I did. In Sicily and Naples on that trip." Jason told her.

"Since then you've seen most of Italy, and several other countries?" Elizabeth thought it must be nice to travel for work. Although she wouldn't like leaving home all the time, nor would she like it if Jason left a lot.

"Every time I took a business trip, I made sure to plan time for sightseeing in either that location or one nearby." Jason explained. "I'm looking forward to being able to play tourist with you."

"Have you been to London?" Elizabeth asked him. It would make sense that he had visited because the Quartermaine's had a family base there.

"No. Not as Jason Morgan." He said shaking his head. "I figured I would go at some point because Lila is from there. I'd like to see where my grandmother spent her childhood."

"Lila has told me stories of her years in London and the surrounding countryside. Its sounds lovely." Elizabeth shared with him.

Just like that he decided that he needed to take his girl to England. She and Lila could compare stories after they returned home. "I'm sure Em will have a lot of stories, and some pictures to share when she gets back."

"I talked to her yesterday, she is having a good time. Em thinks that AJ is falling in love with Courtney." Elizabeth said smiling. "According to your sister they are a good match, and Courtney is really good with Michael."

"Good for AJ, it's an odd pairing though." Jason said shrugging his shoulders. The fact that Sonny's sister ended up with his brother proved the universe was a strange place.

"You two ready for lunch?" Francis asked his friends.

"Absolutely." Elizabeth hadn't eaten much before they left Port Charles this morning. She was only a bit nervous about the long international flight. The last time she was on a plane was when she moved to New York and it was a much shorter flight.

"After we eat you can show me your list of sites you want to visit." Jason said helping his girl to her feet. "Let me wash up and then I'll join you at the table."

"Okay." She would wash her hands in the kitchen before joining the guys at the table. Francis was in charge of the midmorning meal and she was curious what he could construct in the small galley kitchen.

* * *

They landed in Lisbon at two p.m. Port Charles time, which the group was still on, that meant it was seven p.m. in their home for the next week. Jason had factored the large time difference into their travel schedule by leaving Port Charles two days before the official start of their vacation. Tomorrow they could relax as their body clocks figured themselves out. He also made sure that they would be arriving home two days before the gallery opening just so Elizabeth would be rested.

At the airport Liz got another lesson in how things in Jason's world worked. They were met by a member of Shawn Butler's organization, a senior ranking guard who would be their escort for the week. He wasn't there to restrict their movements, but instead was going to be with them to make sure no one messed with Jason. It was a visible sign, to anyone watching, that this visit had the stamp of approval of the territory boss.

Ritchie who was part of the crew for this trip left the airport right after the plane landed to do a walkthrough of their lodgings for the week. Hank oversaw the loading up of the luggage while passports were stamped and paperwork was reviewed. After a brief time at the airport Jason and Elizabeth got in the back of one of their rented cars and headed over to their luxury apartment.

"Where in Lisbon are we staying?" Elizabeth asked watching the city roll past her window. The city had once been laid out in fifty-three civil parishes, but in 2012 the number was reduced to twenty-four. She had briefly skimmed the sections on them in her travel guides.

"Our apartment is in the Chiado bairro or neighborhood. It mixes the old elements of the country with more modern elements. I thought as a home base it would be appealing to you. According to what I read Chiado also has some of the best shopping. I figured you would want some souvenirs." Jason also knew that shopping wasn't his girl's favorite thing, but she would want to get items for the folks back home. "Tomorrow we won't venture far so it might be a good day to explore the area close to the apartment."

"I have no idea if I get jet lag." Elizabeth said smiling over at him. "I know Em gets it, and she is generally a mess."

"Jet lag should be more of an issue traveling back home. When we lose time. The big problem when you gain time is not getting enough sleep the first few nights. More than likely we will all still be up well past midnight. Tomorrow night we should all be tired enough to go to bed closer to our normal schedules." Jason wouldn't be affected at all by the time change. It was a byproduct of his accident.

"Up ahead." Francis said from the front seat. He was driving them to their residence.

When they pulled up to the building Elizabeth smiled in delight. "This is an older building."

"It was rehabbed and a lot of the original details were saved." Jason knew all the little details in the building would catch Elizabeth's attention. "The décor is modern." He said by way of a warning. He wasn't giving up comfort.

"That's fine." Elizabeth assured him as they walked inside and were greeted by the buildings concierge. Their units were on the top floor and they were taken straight up.

The floor to ceiling windows in the front room were open and immediately Liz was drawn to the view. There wasn't a terrace in this room, but iron gates covered the lower half of the window giving the impression of one. Below them the main square of Chiado was sprawled out, and despite the fact that the sun was setting the area was alive with noise. She was going to take a picture from this very spot and paint it.

"Let's have a look around." Jason said after the concierge left. "There are five bedrooms. Three on one side of the unit and two on the other. Our room is to the left. Francis, Hank, and Ritchie are staying in the unit to our right. The rest of the guys." Three more guards. "Are staying in the unit to our left." As the senior guards Francis, Hank, and Ritchie got their own space. However both units that the crew was in were very nice as well.

"That's fine." Elizabeth said as they walked through the dining room, which also had floor to ceiling windows. She imagined the light would be fantastic during the day. "How pretty." She said spying a large bowl of fruit on the gleaming wood table.

"Our names are on the envelope." Jason said plucking it from among the assortment. "Welcome to our home, we hope you enjoy your stay. We are looking forward to lunch, and getting to know you better. Shawn and Leyla."

"That's a wonderful welcome." Elizabeth was looking forward to meeting Shawn's girlfriend. Before she left Liz had joked that she felt like she would be meeting the first lady. Francis had said that a lot of time these meetings were a lot like that. Depending on who Liz was being introduced to the meeting could be extremely formal.

"You'll like Leyla." Jason had met his friend's lady on numerous occasions. "She runs a charitable organization very similar to the one my grandmother runs. Leyla also collects art."

"We will have things to talk about then." Liz often volunteered during Lila's fundraising events. Last year Elizabeth had even made the design featured on the invitation for one of the larger events.

They continued walking and came to the master suite. It wasn't as large as a master suite in America would be, but that was fine. They wouldn't be spending most of their time here, however the time spent would be enjoyable. The large window by the bed would afford them another sweeping view of the city. She checked out the bathroom while he looked around.

"There is a pool downstairs that we can use, and we can go to the beach as well." Jason said bringing in their luggage. "For now I thought we'd get changed into something more comfortable and relax."

"I like the sound of that." Elizabeth said smiling. She was very much looking forward to her first night in Lisbon.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	58. Chapter 58

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 58

Elizabeth woke up smiling. She hadn't even opened her eyes yet, but she knew it was going to be a great day. Yesterday had been their first full day in Lisbon and she had been excited to explore. After she fully woke up.

The day had started way too early for her liking because they had gone to bed late the night they arrived. Jason insisted that sleeping in would make things worse so he had her up and moving by eight. She glared at him all through breakfast and muttered about him being mean as she shuffled off to the shower. The infuriating man just laughed.

A shower did her a world of good. So did putting on a pretty dress. She went with her black mini dress which was embellished along the hemline and neckline with butterflies. Seeing it on the hanger in the store had her smiling. She paired it with red slingback sandals. Jason had smiled when she came out which made her feel even better.

They spent a good portion of the day at the Ajuda National Palace Museum. The neoclassical styled monument began construction in 1726, and by 1870 had grown into the royal palace that was now on display. The building had survived earthquakes, tsunamis, fires, and wars yet it was still standing. Stepping inside the palace the only word that could be used to describe the interior was opulent.

They toured the art collection created by the royal family, and along the way got a peek into how they lived. Not having grown up under a monarchy this was fascinating for Elizabeth. Especially when they came to the throne room decorated with life sized portraits of the royals that lived in the palace throughout the centuries. It would never occur to her to own a life sized picture of herself. You needed some serious ego to even consider it.

After that they had lunch before returning the Chiado to explore the shops located around their apartment. Including two galleries, in one Elizabeth fell in love with an abstract painting that Jason purchased before they left.

Last night by eight her eyes were closing on their own. The last thing she remembered was stretching out on the sofa trying to decide what they would do today, after lunch with Shawn and Leyla. Probably something low key since they would both be dressed in nicer clothes. Maybe more museums. But that was for later. Now she wanted to focus on her sexy boyfriend.

She started with a kiss under his jaw that had him smiling. "Morning." She said before kissing the hollow of his throat.

"Morning." Jason had been up for a while now just waiting for his girl to get moving. "How are you feeling?" He meant was the time adjustment still bothering her.

"I feel great. Want me to show you?" She was feeling bold this morning. She wanted to be the aggressor and Liz was hoping that Jason would let her.

"Is that right?" He asked as her lips continued to travel south. She kissed over his heart and his fingers tangled in her hair just needing to touch her. "I'd love for you to show me."

"Mmm-hmm." Elizabeth said kissing her way down his abs. She pushed the blankets lower so that they wouldn't be in her way. By now it would be pretty clear what her intended destination was. "Jason?"

"Yeah?" He answered in a gravely tone. He was trying not to come on the spot. The anticipation of feeling her lips on his cock was possibly going to kill him.

"Any tips?" She asked with a sexy grin. She was only a little nervous to do this. What helped bolster her courage was that her guy was appreciative of anything she did.

"I don't think I can get my brain working enough to give out pointers." He said not bothering to hide his excitement. "Would you like for me to go first?" Tasting her was something he really wanted to do, and honestly he always assumed he would introduce her to that particular delight before she worked up the nerve to pleasure him. Guess he was wrong.

"That's okay, I think I'll figure it out on my own then." Elizabeth said pushing the blanket completely out of the way and gripping his throbbing shaft. She pumped slowly, this was something she knew how to do. So start with what you know. When she was ready she bent over and wrapped her lips around the crown.

"Oh fuck!" Jason said gripping the headboard and telling himself to stay still.

Elizabeth wasn't trying to pretend that she knew what she was about. She had considered going online and watching a movie for pointers, but chickened out at the last minute. They both knew this was her first time, and she wasn't going to try to impress with some professional moves. Today she would focus her attention on the top of his shaft. Based on Jason's reaction that wouldn't be disappointing.

First she sucked, which had him swearing again, pulling back she licked around the upper portion of his cock letting his flavor settle on her tongue. Then she tried taking him in a few inches before letting him slide free as she bobbed her head. All the while her hand kept up a steady stroking rhythm.

"Elizabeth." Jason managed to get out. He hadn't ever been strung this tight in his life. "Baby, stop." He pretty much begged.

"Am I not doing it right?" Elizabeth asked, because that was the only reason she could think that he would call a halt to their activities.

'Not doing it right?' He said to himself. He was so close to the edge that if she looked at him long enough he would explode. "It was amazing, I'm really close."

"Oh." She said smiling and feeling really proud of herself. "I could keep going." Liz offered.

Jason really did think she was going to kill him. "I want to be inside you." He said reaching for her.

"Can I be on top?" Elizabeth wanted to try that too.

"Fuck me." Jason groaned. "Yeah." He reached for a condom and rolled the latex down. He helped her maintain balance as she came over him and slowly took him in.

She rocked until he was all the way inside her, and Liz took a moment to just enjoy the connection they were sharing. Then she moved her hips just a bit trying to find what she liked. Forward and back, side to side, up and down she moved over him. His fingers were digging into her hips and for some reason that bit of pressure was exciting her. The look on his face said he was liking her efforts. She started speeding up and his hips moved beneath hers increasing the pleasure. "Oh yes, Jason that feels so good." She told him.

He was reciting Harley parts to keep from spilling inside her. He wanted Elizabeth to enjoy every moment of her being in control. This was a big step for his girl. But honestly he was done in. Reaching between them he positioned his thumb so her clit would brush against it as she rotated her hips. When she gasped and moved faster he groaned telling himself to hold on. "I'm not going to last." He said between gritted teeth. "Come now baby."

Elizabeth moved faster and harder before her orgasm slammed into her making her lose her rhythm. With a roar Jason pulled her tight against him as his hips pumped furiously sending him over the edge. When he had nothing left to give he just slumped back on the bed. "Shit, I think you broke me." He said urging her down so that he could hold her.

Liz giggled and hid her face against his neck. "That was just my first time, wait until I get better." She was feeling really good about herself at the moment.

"Shit." Jason said, he couldn't wait.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Elizabeth said coming into the front room. She had expected to feel nervous about this lunch, but that wasn't the case. Instead she felt really proud that her guy wanted his friends to meet her.

"Beautiful." Jason said smiling as he stood up. "I like you in this color."

"It's another shade of coral." Elizabeth explained while running her hands down the dress. "In a color blocking pattern." The A-line dress was simple and perfect for a business lunch. The thick swatch of white across the top and over one shoulder was eye catching, without being overpowering. She paired it with high heeled nude sandals for a clean and classic look. "I like you in that suit." He was in blue, her favorite color for him to wear.

"Lunch will be a couple of hours, after which we can do more sightseeing if you like." Jason said as they headed to the door. He was blushing a bit at her compliment. The guys were all waiting in the hall.

"Okay, if lunch runs long because of business talk don't worry about it." Elizabeth didn't want him feeling guilty.

"Thank you." Jason said as they got in the elevator. "That shouldn't be an issue though. Did you enjoy the artist's market this morning?" After getting out of bed they went out to get breakfast and learned of an open air market.

"I certainly did." Elizabeth had done some shopping for herself as well as picking up a few things Em would look great in. She also got a beautiful hand painted scarf for Monica. Jason's mom loved wearing the colorful silks. "I wish we had something like that in Port Charles. The one vendor said they do this monthly."

Jason smiled as he held open the car door. He would talk to Diane about what was needed to get something like this going in Port Charles. While he didn't see any painters selling art that didn't mean Elizabeth couldn't have a tent of her own when they tried this out back home.

* * *

"Jason." Shawn said smiling as the two friends shook hands. He was normally a hugger, but restrained that urge with his friend because he knew Jason didn't like it. "Welcome back to Lisbon."

"Thank you. This is Elizabeth Webber." Jason said making the introductions. They were eating on the terrace of a local restaurant with a beautiful view of a nearby park.

"Ms. Webber. Welcome."

"Thank you Mr. Butler." Elizabeth said shaking his hand. She wondered if there was such a thing as a bad looking mobster. It was rather disgusting how good all the guys looked.

"It's Shawn. Let me introduce you to my girlfriend. This is Leyla Mir." He said giving his girlfriend a smile.

"Welcome to Lisbon." Leyla said shaking their hands. "Have you had a chance to see much?" She asked leading them over to their table.

"The National Palace Museum and this morning we went to a market in Chiado." Elizabeth knew the question was for her.

"I was there this morning as well. The market dates are circled on my calendar." Leyla said smiling. "I picked up the most beautiful scarf." She tried to support the arts as much as possible. Leyla was at the top of the social pyramid and a word from her could bring attention to an undiscovered artist.

"I picked up a scarf for Jason's mother. The stand with the yellow banner?" Elizabeth guessed. "The scarf I purchased has a starburst pattern."

"That's the vendor." Leyla said nodding. "I noted that scarf, I almost got it but told myself one was my limit. The color won't fade." She was liking Elizabeth already. "I have a scarf that is five years old from that same artist, it's still as vibrant as the day I got it. And back then I didn't really appreciate the workmanship. I washed it in hot water once." Leyla said shaking her head in disbelief.

"We've all been there. I wrecked a pair of leather boots wearing them in the snow." Elizabeth said naming her biggest faux pas.

Leyla just nodded. She looked over and saw that her guy was smiling at them. Jason was wearing an identical expression. She knew Shawn was relieved that Elizabeth was so down to earth. Not all women in this life were nice. In fact a good number of them were straight up bitches.

"Is there anything that we must not miss while here?" Elizabeth asked her hostess. It didn't surprise her that Leyla was so friendly. Jason wouldn't introduce her to someone who was a diva.

"Keeping in mind that I am totally biased because I grew up here." Leyla started laughing at herself. Her parents had moved here for work just before she was born, and never left. "You must go to Jeronimos Monastery." Leyla used the common English name of the site. Their appetizers arrived and everyone fixed the dishes to their liking. "It is a visual feast and an important part of my country's heritage."

The guys were sitting back content to let the ladies control the conversation. Jason and Shawn could talk anytime, but their ladies wouldn't see one another as often. Jason was hoping that Elizabeth was meeting someone she could develop a friendship with, and start creating a support network. The ladies in their world didn't always have it so easy.

"I read about it on the flight down. It's the resting place of Vasco da Gama." Elizabeth said after sampling her food. "It's also a World Heritage Site. Maybe we could go tomorrow?" It was actually on her list.

"I don't see why not." Jason would get them tickets once lunch was over.

"I can call and get you day passes." Shawn chimed into the conversation. The tickets went quickly, if he called then his friend would be guaranteed to be able to take his lady tomorrow.

"Thanks." Jason said nodding.

"I understand you are an artist." Leyla said turning the conversation back to Elizabeth. "I sit on the board of the Design and Fashion Museum, I would recommend that to you as well."

Elizabeth looked at Jason who just nodded. "Thank you. I am an artist, a few days after we return home I will be having my first official show."

"Congratulations." Leyla said smiling. "I am sure it will be a success. We will be in Milan on a business trip, otherwise I would make Shawn bring me. Does the gallery have a website?" Leyla would love to see what Elizabeth created.

"I have a business card." Jason said standing and retrieving it from his wallet.

"I will go online and see if they are doing a preview." Leyla said tucking the card away. "Maybe Portugal will inspire you to create a work of art."

"I want to paint the view from the living room of our apartment. At night while the city lights are twinkling." Elizabeth couldn't wait.

"When you display that I will make Shawn bring me to your show." Leyla said smiling. Odds were she would see Elizabeth about once a year when Shawn and Jason met to discuss business. In the meantime Leyla would wait to see if her friend's artistic star rose. If it went high enough she would see about a visiting exhibit in one of the museums.

"Looks like our ladies are hitting it off." Shawn said with a smile. "That will make meetings less stressful." There were some families he wouldn't let Leyla socialize with.

"For the next meeting we will return to Portugal, that way my girl can explore more of the country." Jason offered. Port Charles didn't have much to see.

"Sounds like a plan." Shawn said as their next course arrived.

* * *

"I really liked Leyla." Elizabeth said when they were back in the car.

"I think she liked you too." Jason couldn't figure out how anyone wouldn't like his girl. "Shawn recommended a local playhouse, want to go to check it out?" Jason wasn't much for live performances but Elizabeth liked them, and it wouldn't hurt to go to a show. "The show is in both English and Portuguese."

"That sounds wonderful, thank you." Elizabeth said as she placed her head on Jason's shoulder.

The show wasn't the only recommendation he got. Shawn had also given Jason the name of a great restaurant. He would make reservations and later in the week they would have a night of romance.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	59. Chapter 59

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 59

They took Leyla's advice and used the tickets Shawn sent to go see the Mosteiro dos Jeronimos. To do so they traveled to an area close to the shore Parrish of Belam, so Elizabeth got to see another portion of Lisbon. The large structure, which was an example of Late Gothic Manueline architecture, also housed the National Maritime Museum as well as the National Archaeology Museum so there would be plenty to see.

"Where would everyone like to start?" Elizabeth asked looking at the guys. Anyone paying attention would probably think she was some sort of tour guide hired for a sports team because she was with seven big guys. It was actually kind of funny.

"Taking a poll?" Francis asked laughing at some of the expression on the younger guards' faces. The guys weren't used to their opinions mattering to the people they were protecting.

"I want to make sure everyone is having a good time." Elizabeth told her friend. They were in a new country, and she just wanted to give the guys a say in what they saw.

"We are fine." Jason said linking his fingers with hers. He thought that just showed how big her heart was. That she would worry the security team would get bored.

Elizabeth just smiled at her guy as she looked at the map. "Ritchie, left or right?"

He looked at Jason who just nodded. "Right." The guard finally said grinning.

"The Maritime Museum. Good call." Elizabeth said as the group headed to the visitor's entrance. Jason liked history and ships so her guy would like this. "It was founded by King Luis I, who was a fan of oceanography and was a skilled navigator." She told everyone reading the information from the map.

* * *

Like yesterday the group stayed in the general vicinity of each other, but the guards didn't stand on top of Liz and Jason. As long as they could still see their boss and his girlfriend then everything was fine. "Thank you, for relaxing the dress code for the guys on this trip." Elizabeth said as she and Jason stood by a large model replica.

"Even back home I don't require the guys to wear suits all the time. That was Sonny's thing." Jason told her. Some of the crew was already starting to accept the change. Others, like Johnny, preferred their suits. "It didn't really come as much of a surprise when I made the announcement. Seems unfair that I wear jeans with t-shirts on a daily basis and the guys are stuck wearing ties." The crew had the option of wearing khakis or blue jeans. Most were choosing khakis paired with either polo shirts or button down dress shirts. "A suit jacket hides a gun easier." Jason admitted, but the guys were making it work. Ironically enough they modeled their new weapon carrying style on how the undercover police carried their guns.

"Good point." Elizabeth said as they moved to the next model.

"I figured you would be more comfortable if the guys were." Jason said giving her a smile. So for this trips suits had been banned. "I like your dress."

Elizabeth blushed a bit. "The consignment store had just gotten a shipment in the day before Diane and I went." Today's dress was a bright and sunny yellow, almost gold in tone, covered in an ivory dotted ring pattern. The sweetheart neckline and sleeveless tank top kept Liz cool in the warm climate, and allowed her to show just a bit of skin. She paired it with a comfortable pair of charcoal gray heeled sandals. "The dress I wore to lunch yesterday was from Chloe's boutique though." She felt a bit guilty at that because she spent a lot of her boyfriend's money on that outfit.

"I'm surprised Francis didn't call to say you had passed out." Jason knew how much his cousin charged for clothing.

"It was a near thing." Elizabeth had almost swallowed her tongue at the price tags. "Diane name dropped and we got a discount." Which funny enough made Liz feel guilty too, like they were taking advantage of the situation.

He didn't say anything but he knew once that picture got back to Chloe the discount would be a regular thing. His cousin would probably also offer outfits for more formal occasions such as the ELQ holiday party. Like she did with the other ladies of the family. "No matter what you wear you are beautiful. I noticed you are wearing a pair of the earrings I got you."

That made her blush more. Today it was humid so she had her hair up to keep it off of her neck. The heart shaped earrings, each with one small diamond sparkled in the sun. "I wear a pair every day, even back home." She told him. "These are good all-purpose earrings, so I packed them for the trip." She didn't even have to take them off to sleep so losing one didn't become a worry. If they went to the beach she could even swim in them. It did mean mixing metals because she was wearing her locket which was gold and the earrings were silver. But it didn't bother her, so no one else should care either.

"I'm glad you like them." Jason said looking into her blue eyes. He liked that she had a reminder of him. That of course made him look down at the ring she wore on her finger, a bigger reminder that she had his heart. He was looking forward to replacing that ring with an engagement ring, and her maybe having the same last name as him. For professional reasons she might keep the name Webber, which was fine. A wedding band would make the statement she was taken for him.

Elizabeth looked up into his eyes and lost the ability to speak. He did that to her a lot, left her searching for words to explain the way he made her feel. The room was empty except for them at the moment but even if it was packed to capacity she wouldn't have noticed. The rest of the world went away and she wasn't paying attention to anything but him.

Jason didn't even remember closing the distance between them, but suddenly she was just too far away. The thought of going another second without feeling her against him wasn't one he could bear. His hand was on her lower back urging her closer as his head dipped and captured her lips. His free hand tangled in her soft curls before coming to rest on her cheek. Because they were somewhere public he kept himself in control, but yeah his lips lingered on hers. When he lifted his head love for him shined bright in his girlfriend's eyes. He knew the same emotion was reflected in his.

Francis cleared his throat to indicate that other people were heading toward the small room his boss and Liz were currently standing in. He had seen the kiss and it made him smile. Jason generally kept his private life extremely private, he rarely even held his former girlfriend's hands when they were out. While pictures of Sonny and women often appeared in the paper before he started dating Carly, none ever appeared of Jason. It looked like the rule of public displays of affection had just been smashed.

Elizabeth heard Francis and took a small step back. Just enough to put some space between them. It would help them to calm down some. One short kiss had her entire system on alert. She licked her lips, tasting him, and his eyes darkened further. It amazed her that she could affect him so deeply. "We should see more of the museum." She said, and her voice was a little wobbly.

"Yeah. We can finish this later." Jason said pushing a stray curl behind her ear.

"Okay." Elizabeth liked the sound of that.

He linked their fingers and followed her out to the where the rest of the group was waiting.

* * *

They moved into the monastery proper and learned a bit about its history. The existing monastery didn't come into being until 1496 when King Manuel petitioned to build on the site. Before that a church dedicated to Santa Maria de Belam stood in the same place. It was famous for its Monks from the Order of Christ that had called it home and offered assistance to seafarers.

Vasa de Gama's history was extensively covered in his own personal exhibit. He came to the monastery to pray before setting off on his exploration of what was then called the Orient. He opened the way for global imperialism and Portuguese colonialism by being the first European to reach India by sea. He died on Christmas Eve in 1524 of malaria and was interred in two other cemeteries before coming to rest in Jeronimos Monastery.

From there they went to the Archaeology Museum. Located in the western wing of the monastery it was founded in 1893 by Jose Leite de Vasconcelos. A fun fact Liz learned was that the space that housed the exhibits was once the dormitory for the monks that lived here.

They viewed the permanent exhibit which detailed the history of the people of Portugal. The antiquities on display provided a visual guide to go along with the many plagues and legends detailing the work still being done. Then they visited the temporary exhibit which was dedicated to the Sea and the part in played in shaping how the world looked today.

Jason found all this to be fascinating. But it simply couldn't hold his attention for long, his eyes kept straying back to his girl. Right now she was standing over with Francis examining artifacts from a recent excavation by the University. Just looking at her had Jason's heart rate increasing. He wanted her, and found himself becoming impatient that he couldn't have her right now. She turned and smiled and it felt like the floor shifted beneath him. His reaction to her was so strong it was almost scary.

Elizabeth turned back to the exhibit and told herself to focus. While Jason had already said they would be returning to Lisbon, probably this time next year she still wanted to take the time to appreciate the things around her on this trip. Her boyfriend was making that damned hard though. She was aware of him on every level, which was why she was standing with Francis. Just walking with her hand in Jason's made her want to jump him. It was almost like since that kiss they shared earlier she was being ruled by her sexual nature. Leaving here and going right to their temporary home to get in bed sounded like a really good idea at the moment. They would have time alone later, so she made herself focus on the plaque she was reading.

* * *

From the monastery they went to the aquarium, and then returned to Chiado. They stopped off at the market because Elizabeth said she wanted to eat dinner in tonight. So after they picked up what was needed they headed back at the apartments Jason told Francis to give the guys the night off. More than likely the older Italian would stay in because hitting up the local clubs wouldn't interest him. Ritchie would probably stick close for the same reason.

First she got changed into comfortable clothes, and then Jason decided to cook. When Liz offered to help he declined. He was already fighting the urge to simply pick her up and carry her off to bed. There was a part of him that was afraid to touch her right now. His inner beast was firmly in control and he didn't think he had it in him to be gentle. Scaring his girlfriend wasn't an option so he needed to come back from the edge some. Concentrating on cooking should do that.

Inside the apartment Liz was hyperaware of every move Jason made. She was sitting on the couch, with her back to him, working on a sketch but that didn't matter. She swore she could hear his heart beating as he made the evening meal. Just thinking of him standing there had her wanting to roll around on their bed. This visceral reaction to him was something new for her and just a bit frightening. It never occurred to her that there could be an even deeper level of emotion they could share.

The sketch, an outline of the city that would be the beginning of a painting, didn't take long and when she put down her pencil it was with the realization that she needed her boyfriend. Now. She walked over to the kitchen to see that despite standing over here for the last thirty minutes he hadn't really gotten much done. "Jason." She was starting to tremble from excitement.

He closed his eyes and told himself to go slow. "Yes." He asked looking over at her.

"I'm not hungry." Was all she said.

Jason didn't hesitate, he dropped the tomato that he had been telling himself to cut up for the last twenty minutes and walked over to take his girlfriend's mouth in a searing kiss. He backed them up until she hit the wall before pressing the full length of his body against hers. A growl came unbidden from him as he ravaged her mouth.

Elizabeth's hands went right to his belt and after a brief struggle managed to get it open. The jeans proved no obstacle and were soon open as well before being pushed over Jason's hips. She reached into his shorts and wrapped her hand around his cock. It was the cool air on her skin that alerted her to the fact that the top of her pajamas had been opened. Right after that the next sensation she felt was her boyfriend's hands covering her breasts.

Jason pulled back breathing hard. He needed oxygen, passing out now wasn't going to happen. Not when he had the sexiest woman in the world in his arms about to share her body with him. He needed to get them to the bedroom because he wanted to taste her, but once again she was eroding his control. When her hand closed around his shaft he simply snapped. "Now." He felt like if he didn't have her he would die.

"Okay." Elizabeth managed to get out as his hands moved to her pajama bottoms and pushed them, along with her panties, down. She stepped out and he turned her to face the wall. She placed her hands on the tile as she heard the sound of foil tearing.

Jason rolled down the condom and then took a moment to help his girl remove her top. He ran his hands down the smooth skin of her back and over the softer skin of her bottom before gripping her hips. Telling himself to stay in control he pushed inside her tight core and groaned at the feeling.

Elizabeth dropped her head as he filled her. The fit was really tight, but didn't hurt. He pulled back and stroked forward and she whimpered in delight. The feeling was incredibly wonderful, the only way it would be better is if her guy was moving faster. "Jason. More." She demanded.

"I don't want to hurt you." Jason told her, he was sweating with the effort to hold back.

"You won't. I promise." Elizabeth said pushing back against him as he surged inside her again. "Oh my god! Harder." Her fingers were curling against the slick tile as she fought to stay grounded.

Jason urged her up and wrapped his arms around her torso turning then again so that she was braced against the marble counter top. With the edges being rounded he didn't have to worry about hurting her. "Put your hands on the counter." His voice was gravelly and the need to pound into her was pressing down on him. When she did as instructed he starting stroking. Hard and fast. Pushing deeper inside her with each flex of his hips.

Elizabeth's head dropped back until it was resting on his shoulder as she accepted everything he needed to give her. She peaked which seemed to only make her boyfriend nuts as he pushed even harder inside her which sent her over again. She bit her lower lip to keep from screaming as she rode the crest of pleasure.

Jason was done when Elizabeth's internal muscles clamped down on his sensitive cock a second time. Holding back wasn't even a thought in his head. He buried his face in her hair and gave himself over to his release. He felt it in every cell of his being, and he poured his seed into the latex barrier.

Finished they stood in the kitchen letting their hearts stop racing and their bodies cool. Carefully he pulled from her heat but he didn't let her go. "Did I hurt you?" He asked quietly.

"No." Elizabeth said looking over her shoulder and smiling. "I had no idea I could feel that much. Thank you, for not treating me like I was made of glass." She had to push him a bit, but in the end he got that she could handle whatever he needed to give her.

"I love you baby." He said before kissing her.

"I love you too." Elizabeth said on a soft sigh. "Shower and then dinner. I'm hungry now." She said laughing.

"Okay." Jason said stepping back, she gathered up their clothes and he picked her up to carry her into the bathroom.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	60. Chapter 60

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 60

"So what are we doing today?" Elizabeth asked the next morning over breakfast. In Portugal pastries were generally the favored way to start the day. She was particularly enjoying today's offering, pasties de nata which was a small round and flaky pastry filled with vanilla custard topped with cinnamon sugar. It was considered a national dish so that meant they had to try it.

Jason wanted to say they were staying in. Last night had been one of the best of his life. He got to make love with his girl twice, after they cleaned up from their kitchen tryst and had dinner they cuddled in bed some. Talking led to kissing which led to more passion. A wonderful way to spend the evening. They could lock themselves away from the world when they got back home. "We are spending some time at the beach, and then later I rented a boat for us to spend some time on the water. Tonight when we get back I'm taking you out to dinner. How does that sound?"

"Fantastic. I packed a swim suit." Elizabeth had pushed herself a bit when making the purchase at the boutique, but she wanted some sexy swimwear. "I love the beach and the water."

"They have nudist beaches here in Portugal." Jason said just to mess with his girlfriend.

"I don't think so." Elizabeth said giving him a look. There was no way she was running around naked outside, and she wasn't letting him strip down either. "No one but me gets to see your toned butt."

Jason just grinned. "They are common in Europe."

"No." Elizabeth said shaking her head at the same time. There was only so much embracing of the culture she was willing to do.

"Since you don't want to we won't." Jason said trying not to laugh. He had no intention of sharing her body with anyone else, he'd end up in jail for sure. "Finish up and we'll get going."

"Okay." Elizabeth said taking the last few bites of her pastry. "I'm going to go get dressed." Jason was already in jeans because he went out to get breakfast. "You can give me your opinion of my suit at the beach."

"I will be sure to do that." He said grabbing the empty plates. He would pack his stuff while she got ready.

* * *

They left Lisbon and traveled thirty minutes by car to the small resort town of Sintra. According to Shawn this was the best beach for a day of fun. It catered to families and water sport enthusiasts. The waves were perfect for swimming, and the local resorts offered amenities to those spending the day.

Francis went into the hotel that had been recommended to them to find out where the cabana Jason ordered was set up. With instructions in hand they drove to their designated parking spots and walked to a less crowded section of the beach. "This is lovely." Elizabeth said looking around. "I like that we have a bit of privacy."

Jason just looked around and nodded. He had requested that they not be too close to anyone else. There was no private beach here, but this would work. "Would you like to get changed?"

"Yes." Elizabeth was wearing a blue and white halter style dress, it made her think of the water when she saw it. She had paired it with yellow heeled sandals that she removed when they left the boardwalk. "My suit is under my dress so I just need to take it off." She undid the zipper and slipped the strap over her neck. Pushing the dress down she revealed her bikini in dark blue.

"A two piece suit." Jason hadn't been expecting that, but boy did he like it.

"It's the most modest one they had in the store." Elizabeth explained trying not to blush. This was a lot of skin for her to show in public. "It comes with a halter strap too, but I decided to leave that in the bag for now." If she felt uncomfortable later she might put it on the suit. "Do you like it?" He hadn't said anything yet.

"Yeah." Jason said reaching for the sunblock. "We should get some of this on you so you don't burn." He held up the bottle.

"I did everything but my back before we left the house." Elizabeth was always careful in the sun. She had gotten a little color on this trip, but too much more exposure and she would start burning. Not a look she wanted to be sporting for her opening. "I thought maybe you would do that for me." Because his hands on her was never a bad thing.

"Sure thing." Jason was already impatient to touch her. He wondered if this feeling of greed she brought out in him ever went away. He hoped not, it would be perfect if sixty years from now they were still very much in love with one another.

"After I'll lotion you and we can hit the water." Elizabeth suggested.

"I like that plan." Jason said squeezing the lotion into his palm.

* * *

"What's up?" Jesse asked after Sabrina closed the door to her apartment. He was on his lunch break so no one at the garage would miss him.

"The DNA results are in." Sabrina said holding up the envelope. "I figured you would want to be here when I read them."

"We are pretty much certain that Elizabeth is who we are seeking." Jesse pointed out. Several of their boss's ex-girlfriends had children and only six were the right ages to be his after the relationship ended. Elizabeth was the only one on the list left.

"But this will make it a sure thing. It would suck to kidnap the wrong person. Remember these are just the children our boss could confirm. There could be someone out there he missed." Sabrina pointed out. She opened the envelope and read the results. "And we have a winner. Would you like to call?"

"You did all the hard work, so you get to deliver the good news." Jesse said grinning. The plan for next week was solid, now all they had to do was pull it off.

Sabrina dialed the international number.

"Hello." The male voice answered on the third ring.

"Hello." Sabrina said smiling. "Dad."

"The results are in?" He instantly got the joke. "Fantastic, when will our family reunion take place?"

"Next week. Morgan took Elizabeth out of the country. We are going to snatch her at her opening." She explained briefly. Details would only be shared if he requested it. Which he wouldn't.

"Don't screw it up. If this fails then getting another shot at her become impossible." Was the only warning he would give. If his operative didn't pull this off they would be eliminated and a new plan would need to be put in place.

"Understood." Sabrina had a healthy fear of her boss. So no, they wouldn't be messing this up. Or at least she wouldn't. If Jesse screwed up then she would happily throw him under the bus to save herself. "Any last minute instructions?"

"No. You're a big girl you will make this go according to plan. Make sure you bring Jesse up to speed." He said before ending the call. This time next week he would be introducing himself to his daughter. She would have the information he needed, not sharing it would not be an option, and then she would be dispatched.

"He doesn't have any last minute instructions for us." Sabrina said putting her phone away. She needed to get back to the gallery, and he needed to return to the garage. "Where are you going next? When the job is completed?" She asked when they were in his car, because of course he would drop her off.

"Not sure. I'm due a vacation. Maybe Aruba. You?" Jesse didn't really care.

"My cousin had a baby a few weeks ago, so I'll go visit." Sabrina said grinning. Her family thought she was out of the country at the moment. "The boss generally has something for me to do every few weeks. If you stay on then he'll probably keep you busy too."

"Busy is good. I get into trouble when I get bored." He said with a devilish grin.

"Thanks for the ride." She got out of the car and gave him a quick kiss in case anyone was paying them any mind. They had to be pitch perfect right up until this was ready to happen.

Jesse walked her to the door and got back in his car. He drove a few blocks down and parked. Retrieving his phone he called his boss. "Any instructions?"

"No new ones. You know what I want to happen." He said walking to his favorite restaurant. A late lunch would be nice. "I expect everything to go off smoothly."

"It will." Jesse promised. He would make sure of it. "I will call you when your daughter and I are in route."

"Good." He said hanging up and walking into the dining establishment. He would put Port Charles out of his mind for the moment. Plotting and digestion didn't go well together. "Table for one. Somewhere on the patio."

"Right this way." The maître d' knew this customer well, and he always got what he wanted.

* * *

"The car is downstairs." Jason said walking into the bedroom. He had been waiting in the living room since he was already set to go.

"Okay." Elizabeth said taking a final look in the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom. "I'm ready."

"You are beautiful." Jason said smiling.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said smiling as well. Her guy was in a charcoal grey suit with a matching shirt open at the throat. He had had asked if he should wear a tie earlier and she said no. He hated them and she wasn't going to make him wear one. His suit was a good compliment to her cream and black fit and flare dress with metallic gold embellishments. It was on the edgy side of sophisticated and Liz loved the designer's play on the little black dress. A modern twist on a fashion staple. When she saw it in the consignment shop she knew it would be perfect for a night out with her boyfriend. She had found the perfect pair of shoes to go with it. Silver that faded into bronze to pick up the different colors illuminated when the dress shimmered under the light.

"Your hair is straight." Jason said reaching out to touch the soft strands.

"It isn't supposed to be humid tonight, so I thought why not. I had to wash the salt out of my hair from the beach and since I needed to blow dry it for tonight it was a good time for this style." She said pushing her hair over her shoulder. It was too thick to air dry in the sixty minutes they had to get ready.

"You had fun on our outing today?" Jason asked as they walked to the elevator. Her light vanilla scent drifted up to him and he had tell his body to behave.

"I did. This afternoon was incredible. I just thought we were going out for a boat ride." Elizabeth told him. After the beach they had boarded a private boat to go whale watching. Not too far from Sintra was a dolphin and whale sanctuary where a pod of humpback whales lived. "I've never seen whales in person before."

"We can go back home. Hank is from Boston and he mentioned that they have some really great whale viewing up that way." Jason would happily take his girl on a weekend trip up north.

"I've never been to Boston." Elizabeth would love to explore the city a bit. "I've only ever been one other place on the east coast besides New York."

"We are going to need to correct that. There are plenty of meetings that take place up and down the east coast. I'll take you with me when I can." Jason let her know.

"Sometimes other family heads will come to Port Charles?" Elizabeth just wanted to make sure she had that correct.

"Yes, those that do are friends, so you'll get to meet them." Jason didn't host people he didn't trust in his city. Those meetings were generally held in a neutral location picked by Palermo. "Know what you want to do tomorrow?"

"I'd like to do some hiking. I was reading about some trails that are supposed to be fairly challenging. We can get out and get some exercise." The trip was winding down and while that made her a bit sad, going home meant it was almost time for her showing. That made leaving okay.

"You pack hiking clothes?" Jason asked his girl.

"I did." Elizabeth liked being out in nature, something Jason did too. With everyone in their crew being in good physical shape this would be another activity they all enjoyed. "Where are we eating tonight?" So far the evening meals eaten out were casual family style meals.

"At 100 WAYS. It's a small restaurant, only thirty seats. They do a tasting menu that focuses on regional dishes and ingredients." Jason had been before so and he wanted to share it with Elizabeth.

"So we will be eating Portugal." She said laughing. "We know I like the breakfast items, and all of the dishes I've had at lunch have been delicious so I'm looking forward to this meal." Mostly because she was sharing it with her guy.

"I'm looking forward to it as well, and to spending the evening with you." Jason would need to remember to take his girl out more often when they got back home. She wouldn't ask to go out, but he still needed to make the effort. "We're here."

Jason got out and opened the limo door for his girl. This was common, so the guards simply flanked the car. As he helped her out of the car he kissed the back of her hand and dropped her a wink which made her blush. The night of romance had begun.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	61. Chapter 61

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Just a reminder that mean and nasty reviews will be reported to the admins and then deleted. If you don't like the story then stop reading it. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 61

"Sad to be leaving?" Jason asked as they sat in the private lounge at the airport. Their Portuguese sojourn was over. It had been a great week. Yesterday they had gone to the Design and Fashion Institute and ended up running into Shawn and Leyla. The couples had lunch again which was nice. Now it was time to go home, but Jason was looking forward to traveling with his girl again.

"A little." Elizabeth said sipping her hot chocolate. The plane was going through pre-flight checks, so they were enjoying some quiet time in the lounge. It was fairly early in the morning and not many travelers were around. "I think I'd be sadder if I didn't have my show to look forward to." She told him.

"I'm looking forward to the show as well." Jason wasn't one for mingling with strangers, but this was something different. This was his incredibly talented girlfriend stepping out into the world as an artist. She was going to get the recognition she deserved. And yes he got that he was totally biased. She had his total support and he couldn't wait for the gallery opening.

"Is Em coming back for the show?" Elizabeth would understand if Jason didn't want his sister in Port Charles right now. Still her best friend was one of her biggest supporters and her presence would be missed if she couldn't return.

"Her, AJ, and Courtney." Jason confirmed smiling. "Em called just before we left and said she would hurt me if she wasn't allowed to be there. They are flying in for the opening, and I'll decide then if it's safe for Em to stay. AJ and Courtney are returning to London the next morning no matter what."

"Michael is staying in London?" Liz figured it would just be easier.

"He is." Jason nodded. "I don't think we'll see him again until Christmas." He wouldn't be surprised if AJ opted to stay in Europe for a while. It gave him and Courtney some privacy. Jason was kind of jealous about that.

"I'm looking forward to shopping for toys for Christmas." Elizabeth hadn't ever been an aunt before and it was role she was excited about. She wasn't sure how often she would be with Michael, but they would make the most of each visit.

"I'm looking forward to shopping for you for Christmas, and your birthday." Jason was going to spoil his girl rotten.

"I don't need much." Elizabeth instantly protested. Her birthday wasn't that big of deal outside of Em. Last year the two girls had a sleepover at the mansion complete with Cook's cake.

Jason just gave her a sly smile. Last year he had sent her something small from South America. A hand crafted amber bowl that she could keep things in, she was using it to hold her jewelry at the moment. Francis told him that Elizabeth had smiled all day after getting it. So yes he would be getting her something, because Jason wanted to see that smile for himself. "I like this dress." He said changing the subject. "It reminds me of the one you wore to the mansion for dinner."

"This is one of Chloe's, it was in the clearance section." Elizabeth said blushing, happy that he remembered that first dress. Every woman wanted to be memorable to their guy. This dress had a more vintage feel than the other outfit but she got what Jason meant. They were both green patterned garments. This one was a long A-line dress with a square neckline, strappy shoulders and belt at the waist. It was light and comfortable. She had paired it with chunky black sandals. A more casual outfit was perfect for their trip home. They had a layover on the way, of a few hours, and Liz didn't want to be running around in stilettos.

"What are you wearing to the opening?" Jason wanted to know. He was having a fashion conversation he thought with a chuckle.

"Nope." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "I'm not telling you. You will love it though." She had picked up the dress during her shopping trip with Diane.

"Of course I'll love it. You'll be in it." Jason said pouring on the charm. Which of course made his girl blush a bit more.

"Jason." Francis stepped into the lounge. "The plane is ready."

"Thanks." Jason stood up and helped Elizabeth to her feet. "How long until we take off?"

"About twenty minutes or so." Francis said as the two men flanked Elizabeth.

"You must be happy to be going home." She looked up at her friend. "Thanks for coming with us."

Francis grinned as Jason laughed. "I work for Jason, so that's kind of how that goes."

"Smartass." Elizabeth said giving him a glare. "You could have asked to stay home with your girlfriend, who I'm sure misses you."

He missed Dee too. "I talked to her every night, and she knows traveling with you is part of my job." A week apart wouldn't kill them. Although for longer trips Jason would probably assign Milo to go because he was now single. "Besides I get to bring her gifts from another country. That makes the separation worth it."

"Did you get her something nice?" Elizabeth asked as they buckled up. She would more than likely be asleep when they landed.

"I got her several nice things. Because I'm an excellent boyfriend." Francis said buckling up too.

"And you're an egomaniac." Jason said laughing at the two of them.

"But it looks good on me." Francis shot back.

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes at her friend and settled in for the flight.

* * *

That layover, which honestly wasn't needed, was in Washington D.C. Jason had arranged a special treat for his girlfriend. Yeah he was really getting into the whole spoiling thing. "Ever been to D.C.?"

"Once on a school trip. We toured the government buildings and a few museums." Elizabeth said as they waited for their Metro train to arrive. It wasn't quite rush hour so it wasn't too crowded. She had been surprised they weren't in a car, but happy too. "What are we seeing?"

"Just one thing today." Jason said cryptically. They got on the train and exited at Cleveland Park before walking south. It didn't take long before the large zoo sign was visible. "We're here."

"The zoo?" Elizabeth asked grinning.

"We can see whatever you like, but the point of the visit is to go to one habitat." Jason explained as they walked through the park and then into the zoo itself. The National Park, like the museums in the city were tax payer funded which meant they didn't charge admittance. Still a donation had been necessary to make this happen.

"What are we seeing?" She asked eagerly.

He had been instructed to head to the visitor's center. The zoo was actually closed now, although they weren't going to ask the few remaining visitors to leave for another hour. They would stay longer that, only leaving when the plane was ready. "We are here to see the baby Panda." He remembered how excited Elizabeth had been when the cub was born. She had mentioned it in a phone call not too long before he came home.

"Jason, thank you." Elizabeth said leaning up and kissing his cheek. She wouldn't have to stand in a crowd of people to get a look.

"You're welcome. We need to check in and one of the staff will take us down." Jason said smiling. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his girl, this just about proved it.

* * *

"Look what the cat dragged in." Johnny said from the doorway of Jason's office. "I see you got some sun on your vacation." The Irishman grinned as he walked into the office and took a seat. Jason looked relaxed, and honestly Johnny couldn't remember the last time that happened. Life had been too crazy lately.

"We went to the beach, it was very nice." Jason said grinning. "Shawn sends you this." The mob boss said before flipping the bird at his friend.

"Of course he does." Johnny missed his friend. Maybe he should take a trip soon.

"Welcome back." Cody said coming and taking a seat too. "You guys have fun?"

"We did. Elizabeth really enjoyed Lisbon, I'm hoping to take her back again next year." Jason told his friend.

Cody nodded knowing that either he or Johnny would go on that trip because it would be business.

"How is Nadine?" Jason asked before they got back down to business.

"Good." Johnny told his friend. "All moved in, and settled into her unit. We went to the service on Wednesday so she was a mess that day."

"Understandable." Jason said leaning back in his chair.

"She is off today and tomorrow. Just taking it easy. Your dad's been really nice to my girl. I appreciate that." Johnny told his friend.

"You have anything to report?" Jason looked over at Cody. "I've been gone just over a week. You get engaged, married, have any kids while I was gone?" He asked before they got down to business.

"I got a haircut." Cody said grinning. He could have a full head of hair if he wanted, but he didn't. So he was a regular at the barbershop.

"Your dome is extra shiny. New wax job too?" Johnny said being a smartass.

"Don't be jealous. Just because you can't pull this look off." Cody said laughing. "I can give you the last of the info on Renaldo and Marco's job. You know if you're ready to get back to work. Or if you're not we can look at slides of Lisbon."

"Slides are for when we hold you hostage after dinner." Jason said knowing how that worked. "Anything of interest from Ohio?"

"No." Cody said shaking his head. "The job went smoothly as you know." Smith was a computer jockey, and he didn't even put up a fight. "Stan cracked the code Smith used couple of days after you left. From that point on it was just a matter of going through all the files. Hannah charged Lorenzo twice her normal fee." Cody pointed out. "I think she realized the risks this job entailed."

"The final report of what was found was written up and given directly to Maximus by Stan. None of us read it." Johnny said joining the conversation again.

"That's fine." Jason figured if there was anything he needed to know he would hear from Palermo. "Stan got paid?"

"He did." Johnny confirmed. "Maximus agreed to your fee of twenty percent of Hannah's assets, which were considerable, Stan got that. Maximus also asked that we donate the rest to some charities. I asked Nadine who needed to money the most, she recommended several foundations, shelters, and hospitals. I reached out to Lila who was able to name a few more."

"You give any to General Hospital?" Jason asked his guys.

"Yeah, Mercy too." Cody reported stretching out his legs. "Stan set up several dummy corporations so that the donations couldn't be traced back to us. The free clinic got a chunk as well."

"Good. Any news on our kidnapper?" Jason wanted to know. The longer it took to find this asshole the harder it would be.

"No, and with you back home now that makes me nervous." Johnny admitted.

"The gallery is as tight as we can make it." Cody let his boss know. "We've been watching it since you left." They would continue watching until the showing was over.

"The guest list was given a good look over. No one raised any flags. There are also no out of town guests." Johnny knew what was expected of him. "The staff has also been run."

"We've done everything we can." Jason said understanding what was being reported to him. "But?"

"No security is one hundred percent, and I don't like knowing that." Johnny confessed frowning.

"I don't like knowing that either." Cody spoke up. "Which means you hate it."

"Tell me what you have planned." Jason instructed his enforcers. Francis and Milo would have handed over their plan to Johnny and Cody to make it even tighter.

"Let's start with the limo picking you up at the house." Johnny said handing out sheets of paper with the night's schedule on it.

* * *

"Hey kiddo." Francis said walking into Liz's studio space and shaking his young friend. He was trying to keep her awake so that her body got back on Port Charles time.

Elizabeth glared at the older man. "I'm awake."

"You're eyes are open." He said smirking. "But I'm not sure that translate to you being awake. Come on, a walk is in order." This would be the second since they arrived almost four hours ago.

Elizabeth stood up, stretched, and then grabbed a pad and some pencils before following her friend out. "So where are we going this time?" The first walk was through the rose garden. Some new blooms were on display and Liz was hoping for some inspiration, but she was just too tired. She wondered if more international travel would help her get used to jetlag. "Why aren't you tired?" Jason had been his normal alert self as well this morning.

"I am tired, I just deal with it better than you." Francis told her. "I'm used to getting by on a little bit of sleep." Actually Liz would probably pout if he told her that he had gotten about two hours of sleep. He and Diane had celebrated his home coming very enthusiastically. "We could get you some coffee."

"Yuck." Elizabeth said frowning. "The lake?"

"Why not." He answered as they headed over to the boathouse and private dock on the estate grounds. "So I have a business proposition for you."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to commission a painting." Francis told her.

"You didn't see anything you liked in the works I'm displaying?" Elizabeth didn't expect her friends, or even Jason, to like everything she created.

"I did. Got my eye on two paintings." Francis wasn't go to say which ones though. "I want something special. Something personal. My anniversary with Diane is coming up and I'd like a painting to commemorate that."

"I'm honored you would ask." Elizabeth said smiling. "What did you want me to paint?"

"I have a couple of pictures of the Piazza della Signoria, I'd like for you to paint that." Francis told his young friend. "That was where I told Diane I loved her for the first time. I took her to Florence to show where I grew up, and we were walking through the square after dinner."

"The sounds incredibly romantic." Elizabeth was excited to help them celebrate. "So the Piazza at night?"

"All the pictures I have are day shots." Francis told Liz.

"Could you get someone to take some night time photos for me?" Elizabeth could work from her imagination if necessary, but a point of reference would be preferable. "Or do you want a day scene in your painting?"

"At night, if you can. How much would something like this run me?" Francis said getting down to business.

"I have no idea." Elizabeth admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't suppose you would just let me give it to you?"

"I need to pay for it." Francis wasn't going to budge on that.

"I really need to get an agent, or at the very least someone to appraise my artwork." Elizabeth muttered to herself. "Let me make sure I can do it first, when it's complete we'll talk price. Deal?"

"Deal." Francis thought that was fair.

"When do you need it?" Elizabeth generally took about a week to complete a painting. Unless she was feeling truly inspired.

"Next month." Francis wasn't going to wait until the last minute.

"Should be doable. I want to go sketch the swans." Elizabeth pointed out to where several pairs of birds were swimming. "Did you know they mate for life?"

"No, I didn't." Francis said as they walked over to one of the benches placed by the water. "I knew that about eagles."

"I didn't know that one. If we keep hanging out, we'll be the smartest people we know soon." Elizabeth said feeling more energetic.

"As long as we don't invite Jason along. He knows something about everything." Francis said as they took a seat. "Go ahead and sketch, then we will go get lunch." He was getting her back on a regular eating schedule as well.

* * *

"Our bird has returned to the nest." Jesse told his partner.

"Good, we are ready." Sabrina assured him. "The transformer is rigged to blow." They had decided that the entire city would lose power. That would slow down the police and the mobsters. "That's when we will make our move."

"The staff here is being neutralized as we speak." Jesse watched his co-workers chug down the doctored coffee. They would be fine and then in a couple of days they'd all have a stomach bug. Nothing so severe they would need to be hospitalized, but enough that no one would be working. Which meant he would be driving the limo. All he needed was reason to be in the area.

"Fantastic." Sabrina said smiling. This very long operation was finally coming to an end. She was sick of Port Charles. "I met with our distraction again. More coffee after our run. It's getting to be a regular thing. That and me driving her home. So we are set there as well."

"Now we wait." Jesse said looking at his watch. His lunch break was almost over.

"Exactly." Sabrina said before hanging up. Two more days.

Thanks for the reviews!


	62. Chapter 62

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 62

Elizabeth's show was tomorrow and she was really excited about that. But today she had things to do, one of which was a review with Francis. She had mentioned to Jason that twice a month Francis took her and Em into the gym to go over the things that he had taught them. With her being injured, and with them going away, the schedule was off so this month there would only be the one review.

She and Chris were stretching to warm up their muscles. She had trained exclusively with Kyle but since Francis finished teaching her what he wanted her to know he liked to mix up her partners. He told her sparring with the same person all the time would make her dull, because she would come to know how they think. That would lead to her not bringing her all during these sessions. Laziness was not going to be tolerated.

Today she also had visitors. Jason, Johnny, and Cody were sitting on one of the wooden benches that lined one of the walls. They were in the gym at the Towers, in one of the private rooms used for large class workouts. It amazed Liz that during the months of training she underwent not once did she run into Sonny or Carly whenever she was in the building. Francis said he had been careful to pick times when they were out. Most sessions took place at the gym Cody owned, but sometimes none of the private rooms were available. Francis could have pointed out that it was for Jason's friend but he didn't want any special treatment.

"So what exactly is her training in?" Cody asked Francis who was currently sitting with them. The former solider was proficient in hand to hand, and figured at some point he would spar with Liz and Em.

Francis watched Liz and Chris from the bench, the guard would signal when they were ready. During the actual sparring Francis would walk around the room so he would able to see the holds from different angles. He didn't go easy on Liz or Em because they were women. He expected them to fight at the same level of proficiency as the guys. Because they had a serious disadvantage in several areas he had modified their training a bit to compensate.

"Liz, what is your training in?" Francis called out across the room.

"Mostly MMA street style fighting with an emphasis on Krav Maga. There is also some Muay Thai thrown in." She answered back now jogging in place.

"Holy shit." Johnny said looking at his friends. They knew she had some skill because of what happened in the alley. However with those martial arts in her skill set her attacker had been lucky to leave the alley alive.

"Seriously?" Jason asked surprised as well. "You know either one of those?" He asked Cody.

"No." The enforcer said shaking his head. He was surprised as well, but at the same time he understood why those disciplines had been picked. Especially Muay Thai, it wasn't something an attacker would be expecting someone in the States to know.

"Yeah. Francis said based on my size and speed those where the best defense techniques to learn. My program was custom crafted by Francis to give me the best chance of staying safe." Elizabeth twisted at the waist. "Of course none of what I've learned will help me against a gun or if I'm drugged. So knowing them only goes so far." They were to help her get away from an attacker in a close combat situation.

Krav Maga, an Israeli developed martial art, was a hybrid of moves taken from several different martial arts from around the globe with some boxing thrown in. First used by the country's defense force it was now studied internationally. The focus on real world situations made it useful to the average citizens. She was a pretty good street fighter.

Muay Thai, from Thailand like the name implied, was more of a mental attitude, but both combat styles required discipline, combined with lightening quick striking techniques. While women did practice it, she was proof of that, most of its students were men. Which is why Francis decided to teach it to her. It was not an attack style most aggressors would be expecting. They would figure she would run instead of stepping into their space. Francis had focused on kicks from this martial art, and that was how she got away from the guy in the alley.

"What is the first thing you should do?" Jason wanted to know. Francis had mentioned trying something new with both women, but even Jason hadn't expected those two martial arts to come into play.

"Look for an exit." Elizabeth answered. "Avoiding a physical confrontation is always best."

"Good." Cody liked that answer. It meant she wasn't a hot head looking to beat someone up. Some folks looked at martial arts training as a way to bully others. Not that they expected that attitude from Liz. "If you can't get away?"

"Defense." Elizabeth responded feeling like she was back in her lessons. She had worked hard during her training. Having guards would go a long way to keeping her safe, but she also needed to be able to help herself. Not only had she learned some serious skills, but her self-esteem had risen during the course of her lessons. She had not only become physically stronger, but mentally stronger as well. It was why Dr. Winters was all for these lessons to happen.

"Not offense?" Johnny wanted to know. He already knew the answer, but the whole point of them being here was to learn what Francis taught the ladies.

"Never attack first unless you have no choice. You reveal too much to your opponent." Elizabeth understood she was telling them things they already knew. They just wanted to see if she knew it too.

"Alright let's get to it." Francis said as he got to his feet. Jason, Johnny, and Cody stayed on the benches.

"Ready?" Chris asked her. This was the first time they were sparring and honestly he was worried about hurting her. She was tiny. He had asked Kyle what to expect but his friend wouldn't talk about what Ms. Webber knew.

She smiled at him. "Do not hold back." She told him. "Otherwise I will kick your butt in front of your boss."

"Duly noted." Chris said nodding. He would start out slow and take it from there.

* * *

"Break!" Francis's voice boomed in the enclosed space.

It was an hour later and both Liz and Chris were sweaty, breathing hard, and tired. They broke out of the hold they had been grappling in and stood up straight. They took the sports drinks that Milo, who arrived after they had already started, offered. Needing some space Elizabeth took hers to the other side of the room and tried to level out her breathing. Chris walked over to where the guys were waiting.

"She's really good." Johnny said incredibly impressed.

"She's a hell of a lot faster, and stronger, than I expected." Chris admitted. "If it wasn't for my advantage in reach and strength she would have kicked my ass." Each time he thought he had her pinned she pulled a new trick from her store of knowledge.

"Her stamina is impressive." Cody said looking at the small woman on the other side of the room.

"In addition to the hand to hand we did cardio and core training. I wasn't looking for her to bench press a car, but I did want her to be able to fight for more than five minutes if it came down to it. I also made sure not to bulk her up, I didn't want an opponent to look at her and think she was strong. Surprise is always a good thing." Francis told the guys.

"She just kept coming." Chris said taking a swallow of his drink and then shaking his head. "Once it became clear she wasn't getting away she switched from defense to offense. Caught me completely off guard."

"That's some of the Muay Thai training." Francis was proud of the program he put together.

"I'm gonna hurt in the morning." Chris said shaking his head. "She hits really hard and kicks like a fucking mule." Ms. Webber couldn't hear them or else he wouldn't have cursed.

"She also fights dirty." Jason said grinning. "Bet you've never been so happy to wear a cup."

"Amen." Chris said shaking his head. She'd landed several kicks to his groin. "I would recommend that you not piss your girlfriend off."

"So noted." Jason said his eyes latching onto Elizabeth who was walking the other side of the room.

"I noticed she thinks on her feet really well." Cody pointed out. "When you shifted your attack she did as well."

"I couldn't throw her off her game." Chris conceded.

"This is a closed environment." Francis said to his friends. "But we now know that the training works in the real world as well. As long as her assailant isn't pointing a gun at her." That had been a concern of his, that the girls wouldn't be able to defend themselves outside the gym. They knew Liz could, and he hoped they never had to find out if Em could as well. "I also told the girls that even without a weapon there were going to be opponents out there who just out matched them."

All four men were watching Elizabeth walk from one end of the room to the other before turning back again. She was calming herself. Her lips were moving, but they couldn't hear what she was saying. "What is she saying?" Jason asked Francis.

"Based on the movements of her lips, she is repeating the same phrase over and over again." Cody told them. He could read lips but wasn't catching what his young friend was saying. With folks he knew he didn't use the skill because it would be an invasion of privacy.

"Mantra." Francis told them. "Both ladies have one."

"What's Liz's?" Johnny wanted to know.

"I need to check on her, so you can ask her then." Francis said walking over to where Liz was drinking her beverage. "Hey kid."

"Good match." Chris said extending his hand.

"Thanks, you too." Liz said taking a deep breath and letting it out slow as they shook. These sessions used to leave her shaking, now they didn't. Just another sign of how far she had come.

"How's the leg?" Francis wanted to know.

"Fine, which it should be considering I'm wearing shin guards." Liz told the older man.

"I was trying to avoid bruising since you are going out tomorrow night." Francis said going down on his knee and hiking up her sweats. He removed the barrier and looked at her leg. "Looks good." She was pale and bruises bloomed quickly.

"Next time we will wait until after my show to do a demonstration. The protection limited my movement some." Elizabeth told the guys.

"And she still managed to hold me off." Chris said impressed.

"What is your mantra?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Caught that did you?" Liz asked laughing. "Calmness is the cradle of power. It's a quote from J.G. Holland. Francis picked it so that I would remember if I wasn't calm I can't focus, and if I can't focus then I can't protect myself." She told them. In the beginning her mind drifted a lot. A scattered mind was a distracted mind. In a life or death situation every detail mattered and to take them all in she needed to focus. "Before you ask I don't know what Em's is."

"I gave them to the ladies separately. The mantras are designed to help them with the issue they had the most trouble with." Francis further explained. Liz was having panic attacks in the beginning, but reminding herself to stay calm really helped. Not just during sparring either.

"How good is Em?" Jason wanted to know.

"Good, not as good as Lizbits though. She's my star pupil." Francis said grinning at his friend.

"Thanks Francis." Elizabeth beamed with the praise.

"She looks so sweet and innocent too." Johnny said making them all laugh.

"Can we go to the cottage after I get cleaned up?" Elizabeth wanted to know. "I want to start on some projects." Francis said he had the photographs she requested when he picked her up this morning. So she wanted to see them, and she wanted to start work on her Lisbon inspired painting.

"First we have a driving lesson." Johnny told her. "I want to see if you forgot anything while you were away. Then you can go paint."

"Awesome." Elizabeth said grinning. "Let me put on my shoes." She said jogging across the room.

"Hey." Jason said following her over. "That was impressive."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said smiling up at him. "I've been working hard."

"I can tell." Jason said smiling too. "Thank you for that." She was his whole world and he liked knowing she could defend herself. Still he could hear Johnny saying that no security was foul proof. Even these lessons could only do so much. "I'll pick you up from the cottage. Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

"I'd like to stay in. Tomorrow night we'll be socializing, so some quiet will be nice." Elizabeth let him know.

"I like the sound of that." Jason said leaning over and kissing her softly. "See you later."

"Later." Elizabeth said before getting up and walking over to where everyone else was waiting.

* * *

"That was fun, how come we've never met for lunch before?" Lydia asked Sabrina.

"No clue." Sabrina said smiling as she put money on the table to cover her share of the meal. "Technically we didn't meet today. We bumped into one another." Which wasn't true. She had spent the day following Lydia looking for this opportunity. "You'll be in the park tomorrow?"

"Bright and early. I can meet you at the fountain if you like?" Lydia enjoyed having someone to run with. She didn't have a lot friends in the city, and honestly if she hadn't been told to wait for Carly's return she probably would have left by now. Lydia didn't think her boss was returning, but he was still getting paid and that was all that mattered. Money for nothing was nice, as was the free apartment. Since a payday from Morgan or the Quartermaine's wasn't coming, she would just ride this gravy train for as long as possible.

"Our usual spot. After we can go get coffee. You can help me calm down." Sabrina said laughing.

"That's right the show is tomorrow night. Your big debut." Lydia said as she also put down money. "I'm sure that will go well."

"There's no pressure. It's not like the most powerful families in Port Charles will be there." Sabrina deadpanned. "Oh wait they will."

Lydia just laughed. "Hang the paintings, if they don't sell blame the artist."

"That's my plan." Sabrina said as they walked toward her car. She had parked off the main street, in an area that saw very little foot traffic. "Want a ride home?"

"Sure." Lydia said thinking that today was really nice.

"Good." Sabrina said grinning. Everything was falling into place.

* * *

In a dirty motel room, just outside of Port Charles Lydia was about to play her part in Elizabeth Webber's kidnapping and she didn't even know it. Once they got inside the car Sabrina had pretended to drop something and as she sat back up she slammed her elbow into Lydia's face. The nanny's head snapped back as she was knocked unconscious. No one saw a thing as Sabrina drove her victim from the city to the room she rented a few days ago. She had been wearing a disguise in case there were cameras, but based on the state of this place that wasn't a worry. The room was hers for week, but would only be used for a short time tonight.

She parked in the space outside her room and looked to see if anyone was in the area. Since it was all clear she unlocked the door and dragged her victim inside. Sabrina threw Lydia on the bed before locking up and pulling the curtains shut. She pulled on a pair of gloves, then donned her overalls, before standing over the unconscious woman. "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." She said picking up the sharp knife. Port Charles's serial killer was about to step it up a notch.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	63. Chapter 63

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 63

Sabrina waited until after midnight to do the final part of this job. She also pulled out her disguise again. Not that anyone was looking. When you frequented motels like this you minded your own business. Once she got this little errand done she was heading home. Hanging out in that motel room had left her with a need for a lot of hot water, at least they had cable.

She had taken off her overalls after dispatching her victim, and was now wearing them again just in case this part was messy as well. The body was already wrapped in plastic which made transport so much easier. Looking at Sabrina you wouldn't think she could haul roughly one hundred pounds of dead weight without a problem. But she could, she had lots of skills no one knew about. It was what made her such a valuable employee.

"Don't worry, it's almost over." She said rather cheerfully to the corpse she was transporting before closing the trunk. Behind the wheel of the car she turned on the radio and drove out to the spot she had picked to dump her victim. "I bet the city planners didn't have this in mind when they put in all this green space." She said laughing at her own joke. "Okay let's get you into position." She pulled out Lydia and unwrapped her, checking for stray bits of plastic or any other clues the police could use for a quick collar. Having them arrest her during the showing would be bad. When she was satisfied Sabrina trotted back to the car. She took off the overalls and stuffed them, along with everything else used on the job, in the place reserved for the spare tire. She wasn't worried about disposal because if the police ever found these items it would be after she had left the city.

In the car she drove back towards Port Charles thinking that the first of the things she needed to happen today could be checked off her list. An hour before the showing she would do the next thing, call in the body. With the police occupied the only people stopping her and Jesse would be the mob guys, and they were ready for them as well. The countdown to finishing this job and leaving Port Charles had begun.

* * *

Elizabeth was too keyed up to sleep. A combination of excitement and nerves made it so that she couldn't turn her brain off. It was two a.m. and her showing was tonight. In seventeen hours. The gallery had called last evening to say that her paintings had been hung. They would be closed today so that no one got a sneak peek at any of the artwork. After tonight she would be a real artist. Hopefully a successful one.

"If you don't get some sleep you will be exhausted tonight." Jason said trying not to laugh. His girl was practically vibrating she was so excited.

"I know." Elizabeth said not turning around just yet. "My eyes keep popping open on their own. I figured I'd take a nap later in the day."

"I could help you relax now." Jason offered.

"Really?" Elizabeth rolled over so that she could look up at him. "How?" She wanted to know.

"I could give you a massage." Jason would love to have his hands on her body.

"I've never had a massage before." Elizabeth said as a smile spread across her face. "I like the sound of you giving me one." She loved it when he touched her.

"Let me go get the lotion." Jason said rolling from the bed. He was only gone a few moments. "You are going to need to take off your nightshirt."

"Was this a ploy to get me naked?" She asked sitting up.

"Yes." Jason said laughing. She had such beautiful, flawless skin. She looked at him and love was clear to see. "Stretch out for me."

"Okay." Elizabeth tossed the pillows to the bottom of the bed before rolling to her stomach. She crossed her arms and put her head on them getting comfortable.

Jason took in her bottom in her lace boy shorts. Telling himself to focus he walked over to the side of the bed. He was guessing that ideally she would be higher, but he could make this work. Carefully he kneeled over her, mindful to keep his weight off of her. "Let me know if I press too hard."

"Okay." Elizabeth said eagerly anticipating his touch.

Jason warmed some lotion in his hands and starting at her waist ran his hand up her back. She moaned in pleasure and he had to tell himself to keep going. To not roll her over and really give her something to moan about. "Feel good?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth said melting under his hands. While the point of this was to relax her, she had to admit that there was something so sexy about him wanting to take care of her. The fact that he didn't hide how much it meant to him that she was happy was incredible.

Jason massaged her back, her shoulders, and her neck. At the same time he recited every car make and model he knew. This was about helping his girl relax so that she could enjoy tonight. Not about him ravishing her. But he couldn't help the fact that he always wanted her.

"Can you massage a bit lower?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Sure. Here?" He moved down her back some.

"Lower." Elizabeth said softly.

"Here?" Jason said trying to find the spot she wanted him to work on. He was now at the middle of her back.

"No. Lower." Elizabeth said maneuvering him to the exact place she wanted.

Jason moved his hands to her lower back and pressed a bit. "Is this the spot?"

"No." Elizabeth said starting to smile. "Lower." The massage felt good, but it wasn't relaxing her. It did however bring to mind something else that would. Another way Jason could put those talented hands to use.

Jason's hands stilled because if he went any lower he was going to have his hands on her ass. Which would more than likely erode any self-control he had. Telling himself to stay focused on his girl's needs and not his own he moved his hands lower. "Okay?" His body reacted the minute his hands cupped her firm flesh.

"Lower." Elizabeth said on a soft moan.

He gave her bottom some attention before following her command. He had been a little slow on the uptake for a moment there, but any confusion was now cleared up. "Spread your legs for me." He said shifting so that she could. His fingers drifted down giving her a light teasing touch. "Here?" He asked as if he didn't already know the answer. The moisture coating his fingertips told him he was in the right spot to give his girl what she needed.

"Oh, yes." Elizabeth said breathlessly. "Right there."

"Will this relax you?" Jason asked touching her again with just a little more pressure. "If I rub you here, will it help you go to sleep?"

Elizabeth nodded her head making her curls bounce. He was teasing her and it was as wonderful as it was torturous. "Please." She asked softly before whimpering when his fingers stroked her again.

Jason pushed the underwear aside and gave her a firmer touch which made her hips rise off the bed as her excitement grew. Reaching behind him he grabbed a pillow. "Lift up." He instructed placing the soft mound under her. Now she was in a better position for them to play. The next thing he did was slide her underwear down her legs and toss it over his shoulder.

His fingers went back to her center, stroking her with just enough pressure to make Elizabeth pump her hips, but not enough to get her off. While he was doing that he kissed her shoulders and the back of neck. "Can I kiss you here?" He asked emphasizing his question by slowing sliding one finger inside her waiting body.

"Yes." Elizabeth said gripping the blanket to stay grounded. He was destroying her by inches. He could do whatever he wanted as long as he made her feel this good.

"Roll over for me." He said grabbing the pillow. When she did he stretched out between her thighs. With his eyes on hers he introduced her to the pleasure his tongue could bring her. Her hips bucked and he hummed which made her shout out. He lapped, and licked, and sucked until she simply couldn't hold off anymore and came hard. Jason stayed with her the enter time taking in all her sweet nectar. "Feel good?" He asked reaching for a condom.

"Amazing." Elizabeth said blushing some. Every time they came together she learned something new about her lover, and herself. Jason liked to play and tease, and his tongue was lethal. "What's your favorite position?" She asked him.

"Anyone I get to have you in." Jason told her coming over her again. "Would you like to try something new?"

"Okay." Elizabeth trusted him.

"On your hands and knees." Jason said helping her into position. "Let me know if you don't like this." He said using his fingers to make sure she was still ready for him before claiming her in one long stroke.

"Oh my god." Elizabeth felt him deep inside her. Deeper than before.

"This feels incredible." Jason said on a harsh whisper as he started to stroke. She was holding him incredibly tight and it was sending shivers down his spine. "I want you to come again Elizabeth." He needed to feel that.

"Together." Elizabeth said already feeling her body start to climb to the pinnacle of pleasure.

Jason reached beneath her and once again stroked the bundle of nerves that controlled her pleasure. She whimpered and he pumped inside her harder. He moved harder still when he felt her internal muscles start to massage his shaft. She was so close and so was he. "Now, baby."

"JASON!" Elizabeth screamed his name as she shattered.

He let out a growl and followed her over. Carefully he separated them and helped her down to the bed. His heart was thundering in his chest and he could feel that hers was as well. "Do you think you can sleep now?" He knew he could.

"Mmm-hmm." Elizabeth said snuggling close. She was wrecked, she didn't even have the energy to get up and put her nightshirt back on. "Thank you."

"I am a full service boyfriend. Whatever you need I will provide." He said laughing some.

"Good to know." Elizabeth sighed as his arms came around her. Her body relaxed, and her eyes closed in bliss.

She went limp against him and Jason let the contentment of having her in his arms fill him. "I love you baby." He said kissing the soft skin beside her ear before he too relaxed and let slumber take him.

* * *

"Hey." Jesse said walking into his boss's office. "You wanted to see me?" He already knew what this call was about.

"You are working tonight." Donny told his newest driver. "Most of the other crew is down with some sort of stomach bug." He said shaking his head, the timing on this was awful. "So I need you to drive the limo."

"Okay." Jesse said grinning. When he got hired he was told if he was needed he worked, period. Plans would have to be canceled if he had any. No complaints would be tolerated.

"Be at the Towers at six, sharp." Donny told Jesse. Using him was not the plan. He knew Jason was leery of the kid, but honestly Donny didn't see anything wrong. Jesse was a good worker, he had a smart mouth, but so did a lot of the guys at that age. Donny had given that report to OB. Still an assignment this high profile was one guys normally had to wait six months or more to get.

"The Towers." Jesse repeated a little confused.

"Yeah, you are picking up Corelli and Giambetti, then going to get Jason and Ms. Webber. You have a clean suit?" Donny asked his driver.

"Yes sir." Jesse said telling himself not to smirk.

"All the directions are in the GPS. Expect to stand outside watching the cars." Donny told Jesse. "I cannot stress to you how hard your life will be if you screw this up." He said giving the younger man a stern look. It had been stressed to everyone by Jason how important this night was to his girlfriend.

"I won't let you down." Jesse said earnestly thinking that this was working out perfectly. "Do I need to clean the limo?" That was part of the driver's job.

"No. Skip detailed it yesterday. Just get back here in enough time that you aren't late for any of your pick-ups." Donny said ending the meeting.

Jesse nodded and walked out of the garage. He would send Sabrina a message letting her know, his part of things had gone off according to plan.

* * *

"One light and fluffy omelet." Jason said placing the plate on the table. "Filled with mushrooms and cheese."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said smiling at her guy. Since they had gotten up, a bit later than usual, he had been all about spoiling her. He even carried her downstairs to have this mid-morning meal. "You're eating too?" She asked surprised when he put down a second plate.

"It's the darnedest thing, I seem to have worked up an appetite this morning." Jason said dropping her a wink. "Wonder how that happened?"

She blushed bright red and turned her attention to the omelet. "Are you going to work today?" She didn't expect him to hang around the house.

"For a few hours." Jason said forking up some of his breakfast. "I need to keep myself busy, so I'll stay out of trouble. Since you won't be home." He said getting ready to unveil the first of today's surprises. Lila had sent over something special for Elizabeth, and he would give her that later.

"I'm not going to the cottage today. I wouldn't be able to concentrate enough to get anything done." Elizabeth told him.

"I know." Jason said grinning. "I'll be at work, and you'll be at the spa."

"The spa?" Elizabeth said surprised.

Jason just nodded. "Em will be here in about an hour, with Diane. The three of you are going to the spa to do girl stuff. I think Courtney is going too. I thought you could use some pampering before your big day."

"You are just the best boyfriend ever." Elizabeth hadn't ever gone to a spa before, and today seemed like a great day for a first visit.

"Good enough for a kiss or two?" Jason asked shamelessly.

"Maybe even three." Elizabeth said coming around and sitting on his lap since he was done eating too. She gave him three kisses in a row. Each one lasting a bit longer than the one before it. "I love you. Having you with me tonight is the more important than you will ever know."

"I do know. I'm so proud of you Elizabeth." Jason said leaning forward for a soft kiss. "I love you, now and always."

She put her head on his shoulder and thanked the universe for this incredible man. One she would love until she took her very last breath.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	64. Chapter 64

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 64

Elizabeth turned and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. Normally she wasn't one to obsess over flaws in her appearance. That required a level of vanity that didn't interest her. Yes she liked to look nice when she went out for a special occasion, but she knew that perfection was simply an illusion. And hard to achieve.

Yet tonight she was standing in her bedroom reaching for that very lofty goal. The smile on her face said she had achieved it.

In one hour her opening began. It was a night that would hopefully change her life. So she wanted something that would make her stand out. She could have gone for something more formal, a couture dress from Chloe was an option, or done the safe thing and worn a little black dress. But in her mind tonight was a party, a celebration of her art, and she wanted her outfit to reflect that. She wanted something young and colorful.

And she had found it.

A teal lace sleeveless pleat dress with chiffon layering on the skirt and square cut out on the back that revealed a good portion of her back. It swirled and belled when she turned, and the color looked amazing on her. It was a color she was pretty sure no one else would be in tonight. Not green or blue, but a beautiful combination of the two. The laser cut out heels with the red instep fit nicely with the detailing on the dress, as did the scroll bracelet from the jewelry box Lila gave to Jason. Her locket was on, but under her dress this evening because for some reason Liz didn't feel like sharing it. Now all she needed were her earrings and she would be finished dressing.

She took a step toward the mirror and gave her hair and make-up critical look. Normally she would have done them herself but it was part of the package at the spa. Her hair was up in a fancy twist to better show off the detailing of the dress. Her lips were shiny but pale, and her eyes were bringing the drama. They would draw everyone's attention which was what she wanted.

"Look at you." Jason said coming into the room.

"Me, look at you." Elizabeth said eating up her guy with her eyes. He was in midnight blue. The deeper shade made his eyes seem even more vibrant that normal and yeah, he was going to turn heads. Probably break a few hearts too.

"It's just a suit." Jason said shrugging. "Diane suggested I go with all one color, and that it should be a dark color."

"You need to give her a raise." Elizabeth said telling herself not to jump him.

"What color is that?" Jason asked turning the attention back to her.

"Do you like it?" She wanted to know.

"Very much." Jason said his fingers itching to touch all the exposed skin of her back.

"Its teal green." Elizabeth said looking at herself in the mirror again. "I saw this dress, and I knew it would be perfect for tonight. I feel pretty. It's also fun." She turned back to him eyes sparkling. "And it shows a lot of leg."

"I like your legs." Jason said bobbing his eyebrows up and down. "We'll have to get someone to take a picture of us."

"I need to grab my earrings and then I'm done." She told him.

"Before you do that, I have a gift for you. From my grandmother." Jason said reaching into his pocket and taking out a small box. His timing was perfect. Watching her get dressed on other occasions he knew that she always put her earrings on last.

Elizabeth took the box and smiled. "Your grandmother is so incredible. I hope you know that." Getting to know Lila, proved just how cold Audrey was. Her grandmother had declined an invitation to the showing saying there was no point in flying east for one night. It hurt but Elizabeth hadn't let the older woman know that. "Tomorrow can you help me with something?"

"Sure." Jason would do whatever she needed.

"I still haven't heard from my parents, and in order for the relief agency to give me any information on them I needed a notarized letter from my grandmother." Elizabeth started explaining.

"She won't give you one?" Jason already knew where this was going. "I'll get you the information you need." Stan could just hack into the files.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said feeling better already. "I just haven't heard from them in a while. We've gone long stretches of time before without communication, but I just want to know they are okay."

"It's not a problem." Jason let her know.

"Now, to find out what's in this box." Elizabeth said pulling the ribbon and lifting the lid. "Oh. They are beautiful. I was going to wear the diamond earrings you gave me. Would you mind if I wore these instead?" She asked checking.

"Not at all. I'd like to see you in them." Jason knew his grandmother would as well.

She slipped on the diamond earrings, and stood by her boyfriend. They were reflected in the mirror. "We look good." Jason said grinning at his girl.

"Yes, we do." She concurred. "How long until the limo arrives?"

"Twenty minutes." Jason told Donny to have Jesse here at six twenty. No later.

"Good, I need some water." Nerves were starting to hit. She had skipped dinner, and would nosh on some of the butlered hors d'oeuvres at the gallery. They were all things she liked because she picked the menu items.

"We can wait downstairs." Jason said linking their fingers and leading her out of their bedroom.

* * *

Sitting in her car in the employee parking lot behind the gallery she took the disposable cell phone from her purse and dialed nine one one. "I just saw a dead body!" Sabrina shouted going for the right amount of shocked panic.

"Where are you?" The nine one one dispatcher asked. She started a trace but wasn't getting a location. The area code indicated a cell phone, and they could be hard to pin down.

"I'm on the hiking trails just at the edge of town." Sabrina said playing it up. All locals would know where she meant. "The blue path, about four miles in. I saw something shining and I went off the road and she was just lying there." Each trail was a different color on the map and had markers along the way to denote miles traveled. "Please hurry."

"Officers are on the way, are you sure the person is dead?" The dispatcher asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said letting her voice tremble some.

"Can you wait there?" The dispatcher requested.

"Okay." She said being the best citizens she could.

"They will be there shortly. Please stay on the line." The dispatcher put the caller on hold to relay more information to the responding detectives and when she came back there was nothing but a dial tone.

In the car Sabrina grinned before putting the phone in the glove compartment. Another thing on her list could be crossed off. Shaking her head all she could think was, damn, she was good! Now it was time to head inside and make sure everything was ready for tonight. Jesse should be picking up the guards any second now, and then heading to retrieve their prized pigeon. Getting out of the car she heard sirens heading to the east and had to grin. It was all going off just like they wanted it to.

* * *

Johnny knocked on Nadine's door and didn't have to wait long for her to answer. "Wow." They had yet to do the dress up date, and he was telling himself that needed to be rectified as soon as possible. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." Nadine said smiling. "I've never been to a gallery showing before, and I had no idea what to wear. I figured you can't go wrong with the little black dress. This one has a pattern which felt kind of artsy." She said telling the butterflies to stop making her tummy tumble. Man did he look good in a dress suit.

Johnny grinned and tried not to laugh at the fact that Nadine was nervous. He had been a bit too. For some reason this felt like a more grown up date than their others. Like because he was wearing a tie this was the real deal. "I'm gonna have a hard time keeping my eyes off of you tonight."

She blushed as she locked up and they headed to the elevator. "Are you planning on buying anything?"

"I'd like to get something to support Liz. At the same time if I don't see something I want then my wallet will stay in my pocket." Johnny said as they rode down to the elevator. "Her artwork will be on display for the next month, I'm sure before the exhibit is done I'll find something to purchase if tonight doesn't work out." Even if he didn't buy a piece Liz and Jason would be fine with his decision. "What about you?"

"I'd like to get something. I have a lot of bare walls." Nadine said a bit sadly. In her last apartment Ellie's photographs were hung. She had to talk her former roommate into displaying them because the lab tech didn't want to force her art on Nadine. All the pictures had been returned to Ellie's parents. "My budget can stand me making a purchase tonight, as long as I don't go crazy."

"If you see something you like and you need an assist, let me know." Johnny offered as he opened the door to his silver Lotus. He let Nadine pick the car they drove tonight and had been surprised at her choice.

"It depends on how hard I fall." She said getting inside the car. If things kept going this smoothly then whatever she picked out would be hanging in their apartment this time next year. It might be too early to start thinking like that, but Nadine had a good feeling about this relationship. This was one that was going to last.

"Thanks for coming over with me." Johnny said starting the car. They would be at the gallery almost thirty minutes before the doors opened. He wanted a look at security.

"Early entrance to an event should never be turned down. Just like you can't let the opportunity to ride in a Lotus pass." She said smiling. She had seen Johnny in this car and had dreamed about getting a ride since. Because it was sexy as hell.

"Are you a closet gearhead?" Johnny said grinning as they stopped at the light.

"No." Nadine laughed. "I know zip about cars. I just like this one."

"I'll take you out and show you my collection. We can see what else you might like." Johnny offered.

"Mr. O'Brien, you've got yourself a date." Nadine told him.

He dropped her a wink as he pulled off. Things with her were so easy. Like it was meant to be. The small voice in the back of his head told him to be careful, when things were going great was when you stood the chance to lose it all. He didn't want to lose Nadine, and the future they might have together. So he would be smart and careful, she deserved nothing less.

* * *

"Elizabeth, Mr. Morgan." Sabrina said smiling. She had the back door open as they exited the limo. She gave Jesse a quick smile, after all he was supposed to be her boyfriend. "We are all set, if you'd like to walk the room. We can make any last minute changes."

Francis and Milo followed Jason and Liz inside and immediately split up. Francis would walk the building and check in with the guards already stationed inside. O'Brien was on his way, as was Cody. When they got here they would do the same thing. Milo stayed with Liz. This was his primary job this evening to stay with her no matter what. The only time she would be out of his sight was if she was using the restroom down the hall. For tonight she was using the employee bathroom because it would have less foot traffic.

"I'm sure everything looks great." Elizabeth said telling herself to stay calm.

"Ms. Webber, Mr. Morgan all set?" Clarence Dunwitty knew tonight was going to be a memorable one for this gallery. Elizabeth was an extremely promising artist and he was getting the opportunity to launch her career. If this showing went like he expected he was going to try to be the only gallery in the city that showed her work.

"We are thank you." Elizabeth answered, she didn't expect Jason to do much talking. Looking over she saw Johnny walk in with Nadine. "You can go." She said quietly to Jason.

"I won't be far away." Jason promised, he just wanted to make sure everything was tight.

"Send Nadine over." Elizabeth didn't want the doctor just standing there alone. She turned back to the gallery owner. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity."

"You are very welcome. Did you walk the room?" He wanted to know.

"No, yesterday Sabrina said that she didn't make any changes to what we discussed so there isn't a need." Elizabeth was just trying to stay grounded.

"Well then, can I get you something to drink?" Clarence offered.

"No, I'm good. Nadine?" Elizabeth asked the doctor.

"I'm fine too." Nadine said. "Why don't we sit down and just relax until its time to let everyone in."

"That sounds great." Elizabeth said taking a deep breath and letting it out slow. Tonight was her night, and she was going to own it.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	65. Chapter 65

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 65

The very first person through the door was Emily, who went right over to her friend and gave her a big hug. "Congratulations!"

"You said that earlier." Elizabeth reminded her while laughing.

"It bears repeating." Emily was so proud of her friend. "Soon everyone will know, like I already do, how talented you are. It's good to be ahead of the curve." She said before laughing. "And you look stunning!"

"So do you." Liz told her friend. Emily was in a short sleeveless purple dress with black heels.

"I picked this up in London." Emily had offered to change dresses when she learned that Liz's dress also had lace on it. She didn't want to step on her friend's moment in any way. Liz had said it was fine, she loved the description of Em's dress and wanted to see it. "Courtney and I went out shopping together."

"How is that going?" Elizabeth saw AJ and Courtney were over talking with Lila. That was Liz's next stop.

"Good. I try to give them as much space as I can. Courtney is nice, she and I don't have as much in common as you and I do, so hanging out together requires more work." Emily said being honest. "She'll be a good sister in law, but never a best friend. You will be both." As long as Courtney was good to AJ and Michael things would be fine.

"Planning my wedding to Jason already?" Elizabeth wanted to know. Pretty soon Sabrina would come over and say it was time to work the room, for now this conversation with Em was keeping Liz relaxed.

"I can if you want. I can see it now, you in a princess gown with a thirty foot train." Em said dramatically.

"And you in an orange and green maid of honor dress with puffy sleeves and twelve pounds of organza." Elizabeth said filling in the picture.

"Okay, that's just mean." Emily said arching a brow. "I was going to have doves being released as you and Jason shared your first kiss as husband and wife. Now not so much."

Elizabeth just gave a sunny smile.

"Hello Liz." Diane chose that moment to walk over. "You look smashing, and congratulations." There was a lot of buzz in the room about the displayed artwork.

"Thank you, so do you." Elizabeth responded. Diane was in a deep brown figure hugging dress, with burnished gold shoes. She looked sexy and sophisticated. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am. There is wonderful art to look at, I had an excuse to buy a new pair of shoes, and my boyfriend is looking particularly delicious." The lawyer said making the two younger women laugh. They looked over to where Francis was standing talking with Jason and Johnny. "It's a good night."

Sabrina came over. "Ready to meet some prospective buyers?" She said with a polite smile in place. "Clarence asked me to stick close to offer support." Which was perfect.

"I think so." Elizabeth said squaring her shoulders.

"I'll go see what my parents are looking at." Emily said moving off since she wasn't needed. "I'll check in later."

"I will also check in later." Diane said snagging a champagne flute and heading over to chat with some friends.

"Who should I talk with first?" Elizabeth asked Sabrina.

"Lets' start over by your painting of the harbor." Sabrina suggested. "We can work our way around the room." By the time Jesse hit the remote to kill the power they should be in the back. She was going to suggest that Elizabeth take a small break which would get them out of the main room. "Is that okay?"

"Should be fine." Elizabeth said looking over at Jason who gave her a smile. He was giving her space to do her thing, but at the same time staying in her line of sight. At the slightest hint she needed him he would be at her side.

"Good." Sabrina said leading the way. Milo was of course right behind them, but he didn't worry her. Nothing was going to keep their planning from going off without a hitch.

* * *

"How much longer until they clear us to go down?" Det. David Harper looked over at Taggert. They were both now officially working the three homicides.

"Probably another hour or so." Taggert answered. He had been called out here by the uniformed police officer who answered the nine one one call. He was waiting for Commissioner Scorpio when Harper pulled up, and watching the crime scene unit comb the area for clues.

"It's going to take forever to process this crime scene." Harper said shaking his head. They were in for a long night.

"I wish that we would be allowed to go down and have a look right now. We both have been on the job long enough to know how to not contaminate the scene. Because yeah the crime scene team will be out here a good portion of the night." Taggert said sitting on the hood of his car.

"I requested the surveillance footage for the last twenty four hours. I sent it to the lab and told them to flag anything that looks suspicious. Which I am doubting they will find." The cameras were only at the park entrance, and in the parking area. It was to deter vandalism of cars while folks were hiking. "Unless our killer was kind enough to park and carry her to the dump spot."

"They are never that polite." Taggert said laughing. "You ever work a serial killer case?" It was starting to look like the mayor was correct.

"No. They are a whole different breed of crazy." Harper had come from Pittsburgh, and some of the more seasoned detectives had worked this kind of case. Generally on tasks forces. "The woman who reported finding the victim is gone."

"I know." Taggert said crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not sure if I'm worried that she was taken or suspicious that she is gone." He was silent a moment. "I took one look at the scene when I got here. The body is in really good shape, except for the stab wounds. So there is no way she was out here for more than a day. Probably less." Taggert told his fellow detective. They both watched as another car pulled up.

"What do we have?" Mac had been at home watching sports when he got this call.

"Another female victim, in her late twenties or early thirties." Taggert started filling their boss in. "Which makes her a little older than the other recent homicide victims. This victim was stabbed, which makes three different methods of murder. That's not normal for serial killers." Even Taggert knew that much.

"A change in kill pattern is not unheard of, or we could have three unrelated cases." Mac said thinking out loud. "Given the fact that Port Charles doesn't see a lot of random violence the last theory won't hold much water. Do you know the victim?"

"Lydia Karenin, the Corinthos nanny." Taggert told Mac and Harper.

"Didn't you just interview her about Ms. Benson's whereabouts?" Mac wanted to know. That case was of interest to him because it involved the local mob, and because he was dating Bobbie Spencer, Carly's mother. The redhead said she hoped her daughter never returned to Port Charles, since all she did was cause chaos. They hadn't spoken since Carly slept with her stepfather.

"Yeah, she didn't have anything to add to my investigation. Looks like we can stop the extra patrols past Ms. Santiago's place." Taggert told his boss.

"If this is all one person, do you think he switched things up because he couldn't get to the nurse?" Harper asked thinking out loud.

"No clue." Taggert admitted.

"I want a media blackout on this one for now." Mac knew he didn't have to worry about Taggert and Harper, but him saying it out loud made it official. "I'll send out an email. The mayor is going to want to make a statement no later than tomorrow afternoon."

"Because he needs another reason to listen to himself speak." Taggert said with a lot of sarcasm.

"Is he going to call the Feds?" Harper wanted to know.

"Yes." Mac knew Floyd was just waiting for another victim to pop up. "Keep me up to date. I'll let you know when the FBI is scheduled to arrive." There was nothing he could do out here.

"Will do." Taggert said shaking his head. "I'm still not feeling that all three crimes are connected." He waited until Mac was in his car to speak up. "We don't need the Feds."

"They are coming whether we want them here or not." Harper said being a realist. Unlike his co-worker he had no problem admitting he was in over his head. "If they take the case you will probably get the Corinthos murder back."

"Another case that is going nowhere." Taggert said looking up at the night sky. He had been banging his head against a brick wall for years now. First Corinthos and now Morgan had the system rigged in their favor. As much as it sucked, maybe it was time to go somewhere that he could do some good. Where he could actually bring the criminals to justice.

Harper didn't say anything. He thought the reason Taggert never solved any of the mob cases was because he was too emotionally involved. "I'm sending for coffee, you want some?"

"Yeah." Taggert said leaning against the car, settling in to wait for the all clear to get a closer look at the body.

* * *

"Hey." Jason had been hanging out with the guys and watching his girlfriend talk to those who were attending the showing. She had been slowly, at least to him, working her way around the room. Now she was standing right in front of him. "How's it going?"

"Good." Elizabeth told him. "I've never spoken to so many people about my art at once before. It feels a bit surreal."

"You need to take a break?" Jason would take her outside for a minute.

"I'm going to the office in the back for a meeting. Sabrina and Clarence are going with me. Its time for a huddle." She said wanting nothing more than to just stay with her guy. While it was a party for everyone else, for her this was a work night. But that was how an artist built their reputation, by selling themselves. She wasn't going to complain about getting a shot at her dream.

"Huddle?" Jason couldn't see why.

"To review how things are going, I can find out if any of my art has sold or not." She had been too busy schmoozing to look at tags. "If it hasn't then I'm sure Clarence will have some tips on how I might get folks to open their wallets."

"Milo will go with you." Jason didn't like having her out of his sight.

"That's fine." Elizabeth figured he would stand post out in the hall since the meeting was in Sabrina's office and it didn't have any windows.

"I talked to AJ and Courtney. He has some new pictures of Michael." She knew her guy missed the little boy. She had taken the opportunity to complement Courtney on her dark blue outfit. Emily said the blonde woman had been nervous she wasn't going to pass muster with the rest of the family. The longer she was around them the faster Courtney would learn the Qs weren't snooty or judgmental. "I haven't had a chance to talk to your parents or grandparents." Lila and Edward had already left, the older woman didn't do late nights.

"I did earlier. They were having a good time." Jason put her mind at ease. "They would like us to come to dinner one day next week to celebrate."

"That should be fine." Elizabeth said getting a quick kiss. "Back to work. I'll come over when I'm done the first sweep of the room." Which would happen after this meeting.

Jason gave her another quick kiss before letting her go. He nodded to Milo who returned the gesture before following Elizabeth out of the main room.

* * *

"Okay detectives, you can go down now." The head of forensics said walking over to where the two men were waiting.

They carefully made their way down the bright embankment. Portable lights had been set up for the crime scene unit. "There has to be at least ten stab wounds." Harper said kneeling over the body.

"No defensive wounds." Taggert noted. "She didn't fight back."

"Her face is swollen, she may have been unconscious." Harper said kneeling in the soft grass as he dug out a notepad. "There is no indication our other victims were not awake when they died. So why was she possibly knocked out?"

"Good question." Taggert said giving it some thought before answering. "Maybe the killer knew her and didn't want her to suffer? I'm sure the Feds will tell us all the ways we screwed this up when they get here." He said only a little bitter at the fact that they were coming. Mac had sent a text saying Floyd did indeed call them, and that an agent would be here in the morning to review the case files. If he thought they had a serial killer he would call in the rest of his team. If not he would leave them be.

"Let's finish our walk through." Harper said not touching that last remark. "That way we can go back to the station and see what's going on in the lab."

Taggert just nodded as they continued looking over the body.

* * *

Sabrina snuck a peek at her watch as Clarence gave Elizabeth a few more pointers on how to sell her art. Sabrina thought that this month's featured artist was doing fine on her own. Ten of the paintings had already been purchased, which probably indicated that more would sell during the month she was the featured artist. The fact that she was about to be kidnapped from her own showing would more than likely boost sales. People were ghoulish creatures, they would want a memento from this night. The notoriety alone would make Elizabeth Webber a star. A posthumous one.

In less than sixty seconds things were going to get interesting. Clarence would be the first person to go, Sabrina was guessing that Milo would be the next. Once the lights went out he would open the door to the office. Seeing them die should be enough to keep Elizabeth in line. Of course when the darkness descended someone from the Morgan crew out front would head this way, she planned on shooting them as well. They would then head out the back door where Jesse should have neutralized any guards outside. From there it was into her car and one short drive to the waiting helicopter. Once they were airborne then they were home free.

Thirty seconds to go.

* * *

Jesse was leaning against the hood of his car listening to the guards talk shit. The outside crew wasn't paying him any mind. They were focused on the building and cracking jokes. He did have to admit at just how impressive a force Morgan had on site. Too bad it wasn't going to do any good.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out. Not the company phone Donny gave him, but the phone his boss gave all his employees. It was the alarm indicating it was go time.

Sabrina had wired explosives to the four main transformers that served the city. If she knew her stuff when he dialed the number on his phone things were going to get very loud, and very dark. If she didn't and nothing happened they were screwed. And dead because their boss would be pissed. Jesse pulled up the contact needed and hit send just like he would do for a text message as he closed his eyes and counted to fifty.

The ground rumbled slightly as the explosions shattered the quiet, and the lights in Port Charles blinked once before shutting down. Opening his eyes he could see in the sudden darkness, he pulled out his gun and with no trouble at all took out the five external guards before walking over to Sabrina's car to wait for his partner, and their guest.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	66. Chapter 66

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 66

Clarence was focused on helping Elizabeth, and the young artist was listening intently to the gallery owner's words. Neither one of them was watching Sabrina who was sitting at her desk with her eyes closed counting. When the ground shook and the explosion sounded she grabbed the gun that was taped to the underside of her desk and stood up. She tapped the trigger twice and Clarence dropped to the ground, Milo opened the door to check they were okay and she pulled the trigger twice more sending the guard to the ground. All this happened in thirty seconds. "Make a sound and you die right here." Sabrina said grabbing Elizabeth's arm pulling her toward the door.

Realizing the danger Elizabeth kept her mouth shut. Francis always told her the biggest asset in any situation was the ability to think, and make the right choices. Her eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the darkness and Sabrina had a gun, so now was not the time to scream. They wouldn't make it down the hall before one of the guys stopped them. Which would probably put her in a hostage situation, panic wouldn't help that either. Outside she had a greater chance of escaping because there were more of the guys in the parking lot. So despite being terrified, and wanting to throw up, she kept it together because her life depended on it.

In the hall another person was walking quickly towards them and Sabrina fired again sending them to the ground as well. It was too dark to see clearly who that was but it didn't matter anyway. The silencer was making more noise than in the office as it starting breaking down, but that sound was overshadowed by the conversation coming from the main room. Those explosions had been loud and folks were rattled. "Out the back door." She instructed Elizabeth. The other woman was dragging her feet to slow them down, but it wasn't going to work. Sabrina just tightened her grip and propelled them out the exit.

Elizabeth realized that her chances of getting away were dwindling when she tripped over Hank's body. The guard was staring straight ahead and had a hole between his eyes. It was too dark to see much else as she was pulled further from the building. She tripped over someone else and calm pretty much went out the door. She pulled hard against her kidnapper fighting back and Sabrina whipped out the hand holding the gun hitting her across her face.

"You don't want to do that." Sabrina said in a cold tone. "I have no problem shooting you."

"Sweetheart, you made it." Jesse said smiling.

"Darling." Sabrina smirked. "We need to move."

"Sure do." Jesse said grabbing Elizabeth's free arm, turning his gun toward his partner and shooting her twice in the stomach. "I'll tell our boss how well you performed."

Sabrina looked down at her dress before turning stunned eyes to the man who had betrayed her. She dropped her gun, and stumbled back tripping over a guard and falling.

"In the car, behind the wheel." Jesse told Elizabeth opening the passenger door and pushing her inside.

"I can't drive." Elizabeth said shaking hard. She rubbed her hand against her dress and pushed her bracelet off before getting in the vehicle. She was counting on one of the guys noticing it, and the fact that the car that was parked here earlier was gone.

"I know O'Brien has been giving you lessons." The mob guys liked to gossip. "So stuff it. Drive!" He shouted. The car was already running.

Elizabeth put the car in gear and pressed down onto the gas petal, they shot forward and she clipped another car as she turned out the lot.

"Left, do not stop for any reason or you die right here." Jesse said looking into the side view mirror to see if they had a tail yet. So far no one was coming, but they would. He noted that she was barely controlling the car which made it a good thing they weren't going very far. As long as she didn't hit anything and stall the car they would be fine. "Right." He said as they came to the corner.

"You can let me go, and I'll tell Jason not to come after you." Elizabeth said repeating her mantra and trying to find a way out of this situation. Honestly she didn't see one, at least not one that she could bring about on her own. She needed help. This was beyond what she had trained for. So she switched mental gears. For now the focus went from getting away, to staying alive until Jason found her.

"Talking your way out this isn't going to happen." Jesse told her straight out. "It will just annoy me, something you don't want. Turn right." He said as they reached another intersection. They were in the business district of Port Charles and due to the late hour there wasn't a lot of pedestrian or car traffic. A point in his favor. If they kept going they would end up in a residential neighborhood which would no doubt see people milling around outside. Witnesses were not wanted, which was how he figured out where to park his car. "Stop." He grabbed her arm and pulled her from the car. "Kick off your shoes."

Elizabeth did, looking at the bigger sedan.

"Turn around." Jesse told her and when she did he placed the gun at the back of her head while expertly binding her hands. He popped the trunk. "Get in." Her feet were bound next and then he pushed her back into the empty space. "Make any noise and I'll pull over and shoot you." He warned before slamming the trunk shut. Looking around he saw the street was still empty. Behind the wheel he started the engine, and pulled from his space heading for the cliff roads out of the city.

* * *

Taggert and Harper were still examining the body and crime scene when both their phones beeped. From the road where a good number of officers and crime techs were still gathered they could hear even more beeping. Something was coming over the emergency broadcast system they were all linked too.

"Several explosions and city wide power outages are being reported." Harper said reading the message out loud. "The mayor is declaring an emergency and calling in all first responders."

"Shit." Taggert said shaking his head. This had the potential to get ugly fast. "Any indication what the explosions were or what part of the city was hit?"

"No." Harper said as they headed to their cars. "You thinking bomb."

"With the world the way it is, yeah." Taggert admitted as scenarios of what they could possibly be facing went through his mind. Just because they were a small town didn't mean they would be safe from a terrorist attack. They all had training for what to do in that situation. The harbor didn't just bring in supplies for the mobsters, it brought in goods for upstate New York and the surrounding area. So it would be a good target.

"Could be the mob guys." Harper was surprised Taggert didn't immediately go there.

"Anything is possible." He said opening his trunk and getting out his vest as his phone beeped. "Taggert."

"Harper still there?" Mac asked, he was in his car.

"Yeah, hold on. It's Mac." Taggert told the other detective. He hit speaker. "Go ahead."

"I have reports of multiple people being shot at the Dunwitty gallery. Elizabeth Webber is having a showing there tonight." Mac told his guys. Ironically enough he might have been there. Bobbie had received an invitation because Elizabeth liked her. They already had plans, which fell through, so they had declined. "I want the two of you to meet me there." He said giving out instructions. "Right now the city is calm, and there isn't anything you can do about the power."

"We are on our way." Taggert said ending the call. "Someone took out the power to get to Morgan."

"That seems a bit excessive." Harper pointed out.

"It's smart." Taggert said walking to the front of his car. "It covers your approach and exit. I just hope no innocent bystanders were hurt. Bullets don't have names on them."

"I'll follow you in." Harper said getting behind the wheel. He wasn't exactly sure where the gallery was located. They could find out what the hell was going on when they got there.

* * *

Jesse drove into Buffalo. Leaving from Port Charles had been Sabrina's idea. While she was setting up a helicopter out of the city, he had been arranging this. Hopefully the chopper pilot would be pissed about getting shafted and go to the police. It would be something else that could be pinned on Sabrina. He parked and walked around to the trunk. He threw Elizabeth over his shoulder and walked over to the private plane that was waiting. "How long until we take off?"

"Now. We were just waiting for you." The pilot said heading for the cockpit. "Buckle up." The fact that one of his passengers was tied up didn't even faze him. He got paid a lot of money to fly this plane, and not ask questions or talk about what he saw. It was enough money to make sure he didn't bring his morals along.

"How are you doing over there?" He had put Elizabeth in one of the captain's chairs. He checked her fingers and toes. They weren't turning blue which meant he hadn't cut off her circulation. Wouldn't want her to lose a limb. "So how was the showing going, before you left?"

She just looked at him.

"Not feeling chatty. That's fine. I brought a book." He said with a smile. "I can read it out loud if you like? No? Okay."

"Where are you taking me?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"You ignore my questions to ask one of your own." Jesse said shaking his head and making a tsking sound. "That's rude Liz. I can call you Liz right?"

"Where are you taking me?" Elizabeth repeated her eyes on his. Her voice shook which was the only indicator of her fear.

"To meet my boss. He has paid a lot of money for this visit." Jesse said with a smile. "I'm thinking I'll get a hefty bonus for making it happen."

"Maybe he'll give you three bullets instead of two." She spit out. She was hoping to get the chance to claw his eyes out.

"You never know with my boss." Jesse said opening his book. "You never know."

* * *

She had no idea how long they were on the plane. Time had taken on this very strange elastic like quality since Sabrina shot Clarence Dunwitty. They didn't stop to refuel so she knew that the flight wasn't as long as it seemed in her mind. The door to the private plane opened and she could see it was still dark, which also didn't help. It could be later in the night, or early in the morning at wherever this location was. When she got to the top of the steps she realized it was warm, which also didn't help. It had been warm in Port Charles too. She was hoping they were somewhere on the east coast of the United States. If they had left the country it would be harder to find her.

Her feet were now free so she walked across the tarmac to the waiting car. Since the sun was down the ground was warm, but not overly hot, on the soles of her feet. It was just another detail she took in as she became hyperaware of her surroundings. All she needed was one thing to look familiar, that way when she called Jason she could tell him where she was at.

She was put in the back seat and Jesse got in next to her. His gun was away, but attack wasn't an option. They were no longer alone. Up front two big guys were waiting for them. So she looked out the window as they drove from the airport to their next destination.

"We can get you some ice when we get to the house. For your cheek." Jesse said looking at the bruise that was forming. "Pain killers won't be happening though." Nope his boss liked inflicting pain too much to have those handy. "Maybe a snack too."

Elizabeth just ignored him.

"I don't think she likes you." The driver said smirking.

"I'm not blonde. She likes blondes." Jesse said laughing at his own joke.

Elizabeth just kept looking out the window. She did face front again when the car slowed down. The ride had been twenty-five minutes. She knew that because of the clock on the dashboard. They were at a gate, with a guard. The massive iron structure rolled back and they drove onto the grounds of what she guessed was a compound. Another five minutes passed before they pulled up in front of a large house. She was pulled from the car, which drove away.

"Home sweet home." Jesse said looking at the front door. He'd never been here before, in fact like Elizabeth he had no idea where on the planet they were despite knowing how long the flight took. He could guess, he was thinking the Florida Key, but he wasn't going to waste too much time doing so. "We don't want to be tardy guests." He said pushing her forward.

The door opened before they reached it, and a uniformed butler stood ready to receive them. "You are to wait in the study." He said before escorting them into the house.

The marble floors were cool on her bare feet, they transitioned to soft plush carpet as they were taken to the place they would wait for whoever was behind her kidnapping. Elizabeth hoped they enjoyed this short victory because they were going to die a really hard death for taking her.

She took a look around trying to find exits. There was no point in taking out Jesse, if she was still going to be stuck in the house. Of course getting off the grounds would be damn near impossible too. The front gate was attached to cinderblock walls that were easily twelve feet high, climbing them barefoot would be difficult. She would need a car, and had no idea where to find one. So once again she found herself stuck.

Footsteps sounded in the hall and they both turned to the door. An older man stepped in the room and smiled. "Well done Jesse."

"Thank you sir." He said accepting his due praise.

"I trust Sabrina was taken care of?" He wanted to know as he walked over to the bar to pour himself a drink.

"She was." Jesse nodded.

"Good." Drink in hand he walked over to where Elizabeth was standing. He gave her a long look. "Welcome to my home. Can I get you anything?"

"A phone." Elizabeth said determined not to crack.

He laughed. "That's a good one." All his reports indicated she didn't rattle easily. He was looking forward to seeing if that was true. "Not going to happen, anything else?"

"A name." Elizabeth could work with that too. Jason might be able to find her based on that.

"Now that I can do." He said sipping his drink and going to stand in front of the window. He looked out, and apparently satisfied turned back. "Jerry Jacks, but you can call me dad, and I cannot tell you how long I've been waiting for this meeting."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	67. Chapter 67

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 67

"The showing seems to be going well, lots of people are saying nice things about Liz and her artwork." Cody reported as he joined his boss, Francis, and Johnny. Jason and OB had pretty much been standing in this same spot since the showing started. Francis was with them unless he was checking in with Milo.

"That's good to know." Jason said with a half-smile. His girl had gone to have her huddle and should be out again shortly. "I want this night to go well for her."

"I bought a couple of paintings that Diane said she wanted." Francis let his boss know.

"I think Nadine picked up something." Johnny told Jason. The Irishman hadn't seen anything that called to him. He would be back when the new paintings were hung.

"Thanks, you guys aren't required to make purchases." Jason let them know.

"But I did, because I'm a good employee." Francis said poking at his friends.

"And a suck up." Cody threw out. "Don't forget that."

"A suck up who made his lady smile. Which means I'm getting rewarded." Francis gloated.

Jason just shook his head and looked over at the hallway that lead to the employee only area. He didn't like Elizabeth being out of his sight, but he told himself to relax. Milo was with her, and no one was getting in from outside because the guys were keeping watch. He saw Johnny and Cody both nod indicating that the guys outside were reporting the area was quiet.

"You guys doing anything to celebrate the night?" Cody asked putting his phone away. In half an hour he would go outside to have a look around. OB had gone the last time.

"We don't have anything planned, but I can check with Elizabeth." Jason said rubbing the side of his face. "Maybe we can have a cookout and have you guys over next week. Something casual."

"Liz would like that." Francis said nodding his agreement with the plan.

Johnny put his phone away as well, and scanned the room. His eyes stopped briefly on his girlfriend who was talking with someone he vaguely recognized from the hospital. Take the medical folks out of their scrubs he had no idea who they were. She must have sensed him because she turned and smiled. He dropped her a wink before turning back to the guys.

The ground beneath them rolled a bit. "What the hell?" Cody said frowning just before the lights went out.

"Shit." Johnny said reaching into his pocket. The volume in the room instantly increased as the folks inside the gallery got nervous.

"Get Elizabeth." Jason said to the guys. Milo no doubt already had her in his sights but it would be better if she was out here.

"On it." Francis said moving off. Seeing wasn't an issue because while outside the big front windows things were pitch black inside the main room was starting to take on a soft glow. The Morgan guys inside all had their phones on and their flashlight apps lit up. Having that app was a requirement for everyone on the payroll, for emergency situations like this. Francis turned down the hall, which was a lot darker, and saw two figures moving towards him. He recognized Sabrina's dress but before he could speak felt searing pain in his side and chest. The fact that he had been shot registered a second before he dropped to the floor.

* * *

"The guys outside are not reporting in." Johnny said as a bad feeling settled over him. "I'm heading out to see why."

"I'll stay with Jason." Cody had been joined by Marco for backup.

"Something's wrong." Jason said looking over to the doorway. "Francis should have returned or reported in by now." The offices weren't that far away. So he was now moving in the same direction as Johnny.

They hit the hall at the same time. "Francis!" O'Brien said rushing to his friend's side. The big guy was bleeding from a chest wound. "Get Nadine, and any other doctor out there." Johnny barked out. Marco sent the message to Ritchie who was in the main room.

Jason's attention was focused on the back end of the hall. They found Milo down, the gallery owner was down too, and the office was empty. Jason reversed course and ran for the door with Cody on his heels. They both tripped, but didn't go down, over Hank as they ran into the parking lot.

"Shit!" Cody said his eyes were adjusting to the dark and he saw bodies down across the lot. They had been attacked.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Jason said as the first coils of panic started to grip him. While he was terrified he would find her among those down, he was just as afraid that she wouldn't be here. "Spread out." He ordered.

"Jason, go back inside." Cody told his boss as he hit the alarm on his phone and sent out a message for everyone to head outside.

"No." Jason told his enforcer. There was no way they were locking him away right now. "Not until I know where Elizabeth is."

"Jason, you too vulnerable out here, go back inside." Cody's first priority was to protect his boss.

"Fuck that!" Jason told his enforcer. "Some fucker took my girl!" He could feel inside that she was gone. An empty spot that was growing by the second that wanted to suck him into oblivion. This was his worst nightmare and it was coming true.

"We will get her back." Cody promised his boss. He stopped fighting Jason. "Turn on the cars! Use the headlights so that we can see!" He called out and several engines roared into life. Instead he would stick to Jason like glue while his boss did what was necessary.

"I need a doc!" Kyle yelled when the area lit up and he spotted Sabrina. Guys had responded to the alarm and were outside covering their friends with blankets.

"What did you need?" Monica had been directed outside, along with Alan, when Ritchie told asked them to help Johnny. Nadine was working on Francis, and Matt was with Milo.

"We have several ambulances in route." Alan told his son. He had been checking the guards outside. All five were gone.

"First aid kit." Monica requested. The fact that she was in a dress that cost several thousand dollars didn't even register as pressed her hand to Sabrina's bleeding abdomen. "Hang on." She told her patient. "Help is one the way."

"What else do you need?" Kyle wanted to know.

"My husband would be of more help." Monica wanted someone who knew what they were doing. Talking Kyle through what she needed wouldn't help. "Go get him."

"J-J-J." Sabrina said trying to get the word out.

"Don't try to talk." Monica said as Alan joined her.

"Ja-Ja-Ja." Sabrina said fighting to stay conscious.

"JASON!" Kyle yelled getting his boss's attention. "Over here."

"It's the girl from the gallery." Cody said surprised.

"What?" Jason asked his guard.

"Ja-Ja." Sabrina was still trying.

Jason went down on his knees. "Did you see something?" He paid his parents no mind as they worked on their former colleague. "Do you know where Elizabeth is?"

Cody was listening but he was also scanning the area. "Is Jesse on the ground?" He asked Marco.

"No, he's not here at all. The limo is though." Marco said ready to draw the blood of whoever moved against them.

Cody scanned the lot again. "There was a green Honda parked here, it's gone now. Call Stan tell him to run the employees and find out who owns a green car, I want make, model and tags. Now." At the moment he didn't know if Jesse was another hostage, or part of this. All the information they could get would help. Looking over something caught his eye. Elizabeth's bracelet was on the ground.

Marco nodded making it happen.

"What did you see?" Jason demanded of the woman who was bleeding heavily, while his parents worked on her. Sirens were splitting the air and he had to lean close to hear her because her voice was losing strength. She finally got the word out before passing out, but it didn't make any sense.

"Three inside." Alan told the paramedics and they rushed past him as another ambulance pulled into the lot. "Over here." This would be Sabrina's ride to the hospital.

"Is she going to make it?" Jason grabbed his father before he could get in the ambulance. They would keep working on Sabrina in route to the hospital.

"I don't know." Alan said pulling free and stepping inside the large vehicle.

"I want someone with her." Jason commanded. "The minute she wakes up I want to know it. Get guards on my sister, and brother. The second we can manage it get them back on the plane." His grandparents had only stayed for an hour, which was a good thing. The police were already pulling up to the scene.

Cody titled his head to Marco, silently telling him to stand with their boss. The enforcer stepped back to make a call. "We are going to need a lawyer for Jason. Justus should head to the police station now."

"Where is Diane?" Edward wanted to know.

"We have several men down, Francis is one of them. Elizabeth is gone." The enforcer watched Mac get out of a squad car. Taggert would no doubt be here shortly, and that was the last thing they needed. Jason was closer to losing it than he seemed. The detective might be too much right now.

"Justus will be there when you arrive. Let me know how else I can be of assistance." Edward would stand by and help in whatever way he could. If the police tried to hold Jason they would soon learn what it meant to be on the wrong side of the Quartermaine family.

Cody was watching as Mac headed in Jason's direction. Time to wrap this up. "Sabrina said something to Jason before his parents took her to the hospital. It would be helpful if they forgot what it was." Cody didn't know what she had said, but it left his boss confused. So for now they needed that information contained.

"Consider it done." Edward said before the dial tone sounded in his ear. He needed to call his grandson, and then brief Lila. She had contacts that would be helpful as well.

"Thank you." Cody said walking back to where Jason was standing. Two gurneys went past him, one with Francis and the other with Milo. Nadine sprinted by and so did Matt. Johnny was the next out the door and Cody tilted his head at Jason. They both reached their boss just as Mac did.

* * *

The commissioner took in his crime scene that had been totally compromised. Bodies were covered with blankets and Morgan's guys were walking around. Any evidence needed would have been destroyed by all the activity. "What the hell happened?"

Jason looked at the police commissioner. "Elizabeth was taken."

Mac was stunned he got an answer, and then stunned by what he was hearing. "With all your guys here someone still got to her?" He asked looking around. This was a beginning of a mob war, and Mac only had one option to keep his streets from running red with blood. "What do you need from us?"

"You're going to take instructions from us?" Johnny asked barely holding onto his temper. He had held Diane while she cried as Nadine worked to save his friend's life. Right now Francis was barely hanging on, the same with Milo. So at the moment all Johnny wanted to do was kill someone.

"The most important thing is to get Elizabeth back. I realize that." Mac couldn't do anything for the dead men. "Who are the witnesses?"

"There aren't any." Cody told the commissioner. "She was taken when the lights went out."

"So that's connected to this." Mac was getting reports that the city's transformers had been blown up.

"This is Morgan's fault?" Taggert asked from behind Mac. He had parked a few blocks away because he couldn't get any closer, and jogged the distance to the gallery. "The city is being plunged into chaos because of you." Reports of looting were starting to come in.

"Elizabeth Webber is missing." Mac said to silence his detective.

"How long?" Harper knew time was critical.

"At some point during the power outage." Mac said looking around at the bodies. Morgan's security was always so tight, and it clearly hadn't done a damn bit of good when it was really needed. "So she hasn't been gone more than thirty minutes."

"She could still be in the immediate area. Do we know what was used to transport her?" Harper would get out a BOLO.

"Possibly a green car." Cody filled in some of the blanks. Because yeah they weren't going to turn down help. "It was parked in the employee space earlier and now it's gone."

"Call your lawyer Morgan and tell her to meet you downtown." Taggert finally had something that would stick to the mob boss. Every single crime that was being committed tonight could be laid at Jason's feet.

"He's not going anywhere Taggert. Elizabeth's safe return is priority. We need to work the scene. Or what's left of it. I shouldn't have to tell you that." Mac said disgusted with his detective. Tomorrow he was recommending Taggert go to some sessions with the department shrink. "I'm going inside to look around. Harper, start taking statements. Taggert go find out what is happening with the power." Mac said walking into the gallery.

Harper moved off to follow his orders.

"We all know she is already dead." Taggert sneered. "She was just another victim of your lifestyle." He said to the mob boss.

The control that Jason was barely clinging to simply snapped. Deep inside he was terrified that Taggert was correct. That Elizabeth had been killed to make a point. That her life was taken to send a message to him. Since Sabrina left Jason had been puzzling out what she said, it still didn't make any sense, and trying to make himself stay in control. Locking down his emotions wasn't normally a problem, but his heart was involved and the only thing that would bring him back from the edge was having his girl in his arms again.

Taggert never even saw it coming. He made his remark and the next second Jason's fist was colliding with his jaw. It took both Johnny and Cody to pull the mob boss off the detective.

"That's assaulting an officer." Taggert said needing to be assisted to his feet. "Take him downtown."

"You baited him. " Johnny told the detective.

"Your word against mine." Since it was just the four of them when the remark was made. "Take O'Brien and Paul too." Taggert told the uniform.

Jason didn't say a word as he was cuffed and led off. Taggert would regret this.

"Who can we call?" Johnny asked Cody as they were cuffed.

"It's covered." Cody said already putting together a scenario for Taggert to disappear. First they would get Elizabeth back, and then they would deal with Taggert.

* * *

At the station Taggert watched while the three men were booked. "Put them in the cooler, and let them stew for a bit."

"Do you even care that you are possibly costing Elizabeth her life?" Cody wanted to know as he was fingerprinted.

"If Morgan cared he would have walked away. We were headed here the first time he talked to her." Taggert didn't care how cold it sounded. When her body turned up he was pining the murder on Morgan. "I'm heading out to check on the power situation." Taggert said walking away as Cody Paul was led downstairs. It was going to be a long night, but Morgan was behind bars and that was all the detective cared about.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	68. Chapter 68

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 68

Edward was waiting in Monica's office when Justus returned his call. The older man told his grandson to head over to police headquarters and do whatever was necessary to get Jason released. With that passed along Edward was dialing a judge he was friendly with just in case his help was needed when Monica came in.

"Is something wrong?" She was worried about him.

"What did Sabrina say to Jason?" Time was of the essence.

"Why are you sticking your nose into this?" Monica was worried her father in law was going to make things worse. She was worried for Elizabeth and Jason didn't need to be arguing with his grandfather right now.

"I got a call asking for help. What did she say?" Edward asked again.

"She said jacks. Like the game, which makes no sense." Monica said frowning.

Edward did too, because no it didn't make sense. But not for the reason Monica was thinking. The older man had a very bad feeling this nightmare was just beginning, but he now knew exactly who to call for help in sorting this out. "Forget you heard that."

"Lying to the police isn't going to help get Liz back." Monica pointed out.

"Yes, it will." Edward told her. "They are not who we need, and I don't trust that they really care about getting my future granddaughter back. Taggert hates Jason, and that detective will sacrifice anyone to make my grandson hurt. You and Alan need to forget what you heard." Edward said making his point crystal clear.

"You know what jacks means?" Monica said getting a better picture.

"Yes and no, it's a complicated situation. Right now I know more than anyone else here. I also know where to go to get more information." Edward said hoping he was wrong.

"Fine, but you better be right. Or Jason will never forgive us for not helping." Monica told her father in law.

"If Elizabeth isn't returned to him, there will be nothing of Jason left." Edward said before walking from the office. He needed to get home. Lila had a marker to call in.

* * *

Jason had been placed in a cell by himself. It was across from the cell where Johnny and Cody were placed. The two enforcers watched their boss pace from one end of the small space to the other. He hadn't said a word in the almost two hours they had been down here. The lack of information on their friends, and the inability to look for Elizabeth was pressing on them all. But they were worried it was literally driving Jason insane.

"We need to get out of here." Cody told Johnny.

"Tell me something I don't know." He had been praying since they arrived. "This is all kind of fucked up. I didn't think Taggert could be this cold."

"Me either." Cody said wondering how his friends were doing and watching his boss pace his cell. "He'll pay for this."

"Yeah." Johnny said nodding. "He will."

* * *

"Is Mac Scorpio around?"

"No, who are you?" Detective Garcia wanted to know. They were being told that power wasn't going to be restored for a least two days. Which meant they were going to have to lock the city down.

"Special Agent Jordan Ashford. WSB." She said showing her badge.

Garcia needed to use a flashlight to read it. "Let me call my boss."

"While I'm waiting I need to see Jason Morgan." She said as well.

"Agent Ashford." Justus said walking over. Edward had told him to not do anything until this person showed up. "I'm Justus Ward."

"Morgan's lawyer. You can feel free to sit in." Jordan said wondering why the biggest asset in finding the kidnapped woman was in a jail cell. "Why is he here?"

"Because one of the detectives on the force hates him." Justus said being blunt.

"Can the Commissioner not control his men?" She had not respect for a weak leader.

"The Commissioner is busy at the moment." Justus hadn't been able to reach Mac.

"The city is rather dark this evening." Jordan said waiting for the officer to return. "Who hates Morgan enough to risk an innocent life?"

"Det. Marcus Taggert. I don't see him." Justus was curious as to why Edward sent someone from the WSB.

"Point him out when he returns." Jordan didn't like people who used their badges as clubs. So she would use her pull to make sure it didn't happen again, and she had a lot of pull.

They heard a cell phone ring behind them and watched Mac walk in with the device to his ear. "I'm here now. Ms. Ashford, can I help you?" He would get to Justus in a minute. The WSB should not be in his city.

"I'm here to see Jason Morgan, you will want to sit in on the meeting." She nodded to someone behind Mac. "This is Special Agent John McBain of the FBI, he will be sitting in as well."

"It's going to be a crowded room." Mac said looking at Justus. "Why is Morgan here?" Mac figured the mob boss had gone to rally the troops. "Taggert?"

Justus nodded.

"Room five." Garcia said coming back out front.

"Brief me when I come back out." Mac told his second in command. "Also find Taggert and tell him to get his ass to the station this instant." The detective was getting suspended as soon as he arrived.

* * *

Jason sat down in the interrogation room and looked at the woman and man sitting across the table. They were cops, possibly Feds.

"Mr. Morgan we have reason to believe that your girlfriend was abducted by a man who uses the name James Craig. His birth name however is Jerry Jacks." Jordan didn't see any reason to beat around the bush. Time was ticking, and every second was important.

"Who is Jerry Jacks?" Justus asked for his client. The name James Craig was one everyone in this room would know. As ELQ's lawyer he knew that the Jacks family once owned a large international company that Edward purchased. As far as Justus knew they only had one son, a man named Jasper.

"He's a wanted terrorist." Jordan said filling in the blanks.

"Why would a terrorist want Elizabeth Webber?" Mac asked confused.

"We don't know." McBain said speaking up for the first time.

"Nor do we really care." Jordan took over again. "That probably sounds cold, but we are here to pursue our own agenda. One you, Mr. Morgan, are going to fulfill." She said looking into his ice cold blue eyes.

"What do you want?" Jason asked the agent.

"Jerry Jacks dead. I think this is something you can accomplish." Jordan said why she was there.

"Not dead or alive?" Mac also knew how bad James Craig could be, but he hadn't expected her to say that.

"Dead." McBain repeated.

"Do you know where he is?" Jason would make a deal with the devil himself to get his girl back.

"No." Jordan admitted. "He's hard to pin down and rarely makes mistakes. But I think he made one tonight. I think he targeted the wrong person. I think you will not rest until you get your girlfriend back, and he pays for coming into your town and taking her. She has something he wants, or Jerry wouldn't have taken her. If she resists he will hurt her, he likes hurting people. The faster you find him, and deal with him, the better." Jordan had a thick file on Jason Morgan. The man was no joke, and more than a match for Jerry.

"What's in it for Jason?" Justus was here to protect his client. The WSB wouldn't be here unless they were sure their information was correct.

"We are willing to provide full immunity for him, and everyone who works for him for past crimes. And a promise to not return to Port Charles in the future." John McBain handed over an executive order. "For his service to his country." James Craig had blown up a hotel in California, killing hundreds of people after robbing its vaults. That put him on the radar of the FBI. He also facilitated the sale of weapons to another know terrorist who used them to shoot up a crowded mall that put him on the radar of the CIA and ATF. The crimes the WSB wanted him for were too numerous to count.

"My client hasn't ever been convicted of a crime." Justus pointed out.

"Now he won't ever be." Jordan said pushing another order over the table. "The WSB will close its file on Mr. Morgan. But we need him to bring us Jerry's body for all this to go into effect. We want proof that he is dead." Jerry had been behind the bombing of a popular café in Paris. Jordan's husband had been inside getting coffee, she had no problem letting Morgan go to avenge her husband.

"You're giving him a free pass to commit crime." Mac hadn't ever heard of such a thing in his life.

"You heard his lawyer. Mr. Morgan has never been convicted of a crime." Jordan said smiling. The man was too smart to get caught. He didn't run drugs, weapons, or women so she wouldn't lose any sleep over this deal.

"Do you have any idea where to find Jerry?" Justus said reading the offered deals.

"We know where his brother is. Jasper is retired and living a quiet life in Alaska." With more money in the bank than most people would ever see in a lifetime. "We think he can lead you to Jerry. Jasper has been reluctant to be of assistance." Jordan told the men in the room. It was actually more along the lines that he was terrified to talk about his brother, because Jerry didn't mind killing family members. They were pretty sure he murdered his own parents.

"Let me talk to my client." Justus told everyone else.

"Ten minutes." McBain said rising.

"We will take as long as necessary." Justus let him know. "You came to us."

"We'll be in the hall." Jordan said walking out of the interrogation room.

* * *

Justus stepped out into the hall. "Agents." They followed him back in and shut the door, Mac wasn't sitting in on this meeting. "My client has one other condition he'd like to add." He said pushing a piece of paper across the table.

"Done." Jordan would take the heat, for this if there was any.

"I need John O'Brien and Cody Paul released." Jason said standing up and holding out his cuffed hands.

McBain had gotten the key from Mac and undid them. "They are being processed out now." They knew Morgan would take the deal. "I will be traveling with you."

"As long as you don't slow me down then that isn't a problem." Jason told the Federal agent. Satan himself could ride along. He just wanted to find the fucker who took his girl. "Thank you Justus."

"I thinks it's our grandparents you need to thank." Justus knew they had made some calls. "When you bring Elizabeth home, you won't even need to do that. Good luck."

"Let's go." Jason told McBain.

"I'll report in when it's done." John said to Jordan.

"Good hunting gentleman." She told them before walking from the room.

"What the hell is he doing out of his cell?" Taggert asked seeing Jason in the bullpen.

"Taggert my office. Now!" Mac said turning and walking down the hall.

Jason glared at the detective. It wasn't the time to deal with him, but that was coming. "We need to go see Stan. I need updates."

"He's in his office." Johnny wondered what happened, but didn't ask.

"This is Special Agent John McBain, he will be coming with us." Jason told his guys as they left the police station.

"Really?" Cody gave a surprised look to Johnny. "You know where Liz is?"

"Not yet, but we have a direction to look in." Jason said getting in the car. "Stan, I need you to run two people. I want all the information you have on Jasper Jacks, and his brother Jerry Jacks also known as James Craig." Jason would see if Stan couldn't get things the government didn't know.

* * *

They went to the warehouse, where Jason, Johnny, and Cody all changed into work clothes. When they were ready Marco came in. "What do you want to know first?"

"Hospital." Jason told his LT.

"Milo and Francis made it through surgery. They are both in grave condition. Same with Sabrina Santiago." Marco had been introduced to their visitor, and told it was safe to talk around him.

"I should have had Stan do another run on her too." Jason said reaching for his phone.

"I can help you with that." McBain said from the couch where he was sitting. For the most part he planned to be seen and not heard. He was only here to bring back the body. "She isn't a nurse, and I have no idea what lie she told to get hired at the gallery. She dropped out of college four years ago at nineteen and went off the grid. She was last reported to be living in Australia, which makes sense because that is where the Jacks family hails from. A woman matching her description was seen outside the café in Paris moments before it blew up. We are pretty sure she is one of his foot soldiers. If she is who we believe her to be then she has a lot of skills, and can be anyone she wants to. Which makes her highly valuable and incredibly dangerous."

"My guys didn't shoot her, so who did?" Jason asked thinking out loud. "Jesse?"

"Beaudry." McBain had information on him too. "He has numerous aliases and a long record for running cons. He dropped off the grid last year, so I'm guessing he now works for Jacks as well. One of his former personas worked in the same town Ellie Trout grew up in. I should make that fact known to Commissioner Scorpio, since she was recently murdered and Jesse was here."

"How did Stan miss that information?" Johnny wanted to know.

"He didn't." McBain spoke up again. "We don't have names or pictures of Jerry's people in our database. Just descriptions that could fit numerous people. His staff are ghosts. We only put names with profiles after we got the call to come here. They are only two of many. It's why Jerry Jacks is so hard to find. Before you ask, we are not sure what he looks like either. The death of several prominent plastic surgeons after each of Jacks's crimes points to cosmetic work."

"Great. So Jacks collects crazies." Johnny said looking at the Fed.

"Everyone needs a hobby. I'm guessing Sabrina was no longer needed. Jacks is going to be pissed when he learns that she turned on him." McBain always thought this job was more about luck that anything else. "I'm guessing she is the patsy here, and that she wasn't supposed to die. I'm also guessing Jerry was counting on her being too afraid to talk, which wasn't the case." They would need to keep her alive until Jerry was found.

"I want guards on our guys, and make sure Diane is being cared for." Jason instructed. "Guards on Nadine too." She didn't get a choice. "Are my siblings gone?"

"Yeah, AJ had to carry Emily onto the plane. I had no idea your sister knew that many swear words." Marco said grinning. Emily let it be known she was returning as soon as Elizabeth was found.

"Now what?" Cody wanted to know.

"We do the hard part, and wait for Stan bring us information on the Jacks brothers." Jason said praying his girl was unharmed, and trying to figure out why a terrorist would want her. He needed to stay focused so he could bring her home. Calmness is the cradle of power went through his mind. He would stay in control, because Elizabeth needed him to.

* * *

Taggert stormed out of the police station and tried to rein in his temper. He was on suspension for arresting Morgan. The mob boss had apparently made some sort of deal to get released so he could find Elizabeth Webber. Taggert wasn't going to put up with this. Morgan wasn't going to walk away this time.

"Detective Taggert." Jordan called his name.

"What?" He whirled around not in the mood to deal with anyone.

Jordan pulled the trigger on the taser and sent electricity coursing through his body. When he was sufficiently stunned she nodded, and two of Morgan's guys walked over and carried him off. With that part of the deal handled she headed to her car. Now all she had to do was wait to hear Jerry Jacks was dead.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	69. Chapter 69

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 69

"I know you must have a lot of questions." Jerry said smiling. "I don't plan on answering any of them, but you can feel free to ask if it will make you feel better." He let her know. "Me giving you information isn't why you are here. Nor do I have some sudden desire to get to know you. I don't do family well. You have something I want, and you are going to give it to me." His voice lost all its warmth. "However that is business for tomorrow. You must be tired after the excitement of the evening, so I'll have my butler show you to your room."

The uniformed man appeared in the doorway. Elizabeth looked from the man holding her captive, to his servant. Briefly it crossed her mind that he might be a source of assistance. That maybe he got that his boss was batshit crazy, and ordered employees to shoot one another. However, if she was wrong and the butler informed Jerry Jacks of her attempt it might make things worse.

"Everything you need is in your room." Jerry said continuing to be a gracious host. "I'll send someone to bring you down for breakfast in the morning. Any requests?" His question was met with silence. "I'll tell the chef to make pancakes. Everyone loves those. Good night Elizabeth." He said indicating she should leave.

When she did he walked from the room, ignoring Jesse, and into his office. The bedroom Elizabeth was staying in had cameras so that he could observe her movements. Not in the bathroom though because he wasn't a pervert. He was hoping to get some insights into his guest. The faster he broke her the sooner he got what he was after.

* * *

Without a word she followed the silent staff member. At the door to her room he cut the plastic binding on her hands. She opened her mouth, only to be to told to not even bother. He had no intention of helping her. The butler closed the door behind him and she heard a lock snick. She walked over and tested the knob anyway. It was locked from the outside, there wasn't even a keyhole for her to pick the lock. Liz checked the windows and saw that they didn't open. So her next move was to look around for something heavy enough to break the glass. While doing that she searched the room.

Elizabeth found clothing, in the correct size, in the dresser. Looking around she noticed there weren't any shoes for her to wear. Keeping her barefoot was smart. She was hoping to get the chance to show she could kick ass barefoot. The bedroom closet was empty, and offered no help. Not even a hanger. The bathroom was large with a tub, a separate shower, double vanities, and another empty closet. But nothing that could be used to break the window, or as a weapon. There wasn't even a mirror for her to break and make a shiv.

Walking back into the bedroom she looked around her posh prison cell, because no matter how nice the space was that's what she was in, and wondered how long she would be here. Jason was going to find her, of that she had no doubt. He wouldn't ever stop searching for her. Even if it took years. What she needed to do was stay strong and alive. However if she got a chance to get away she would take it.

The nutcase holding her said that she had something he wanted. If she could hold off on giving it to him, it would buy her some time. Because odds were once he had it she wouldn't be around much longer.

She got what she needed for the night and went back into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door. In the shower she turned on the water and got under the spray, and that was when she let the tears come. She was terrified, here alone in the glass enclosure she could admit that, but she wasn't going to let her captor know it. So she would take this time to let it out, before getting ready to face tomorrow.

* * *

In his office Jerry watched Elizabeth search the space. He rocked back in his chair and grinned when she put all the pillows in the middle of the bed and wrapped the thick blankets around them. The bundle went into the bathroom, before she came out and grabbed clean clothes going back into the smaller room and closing the door. She was more than likely going to make her bed in the garden tub. That was smart, in the bathroom there was only one way in and she would see an attack coming. "I wonder how long it will take to break her." Jerry said to himself looking at the picture of the empty room. "We'll start on that in the morning." He said before turning off the monitor and going to find Jesse. Jerry wanted to a full report on how the night went.

* * *

"You need to get some sleep." Johnny said standing in Jason's office and watching his friend struggle to hold it together. This was hell. They had friends in the hospital fighting for their lives, and Elizabeth was missing. Their security measures had been reduced to nothing, by a move they never even considered. Johnny was kicking himself because he normally spent one on one time with new guys, but hadn't done so with Jesse. Maybe if he had then this nightmare could have been avoided. The limo driver wasn't among the dead, nor could they find him in the city. For Johnny that meant Jesse was part of this. There was no innocent until proven guilty with the mob guys.

"I can't." Jason's voice was hoarse and his eyes were stinging. He hurt in ways that he didn't think were possible. "She's counting on me to find her." Elizabeth was still alive, earlier he had worried that wasn't the case, but here in the quiet he could feel her inside his heart. His baby girl was still alive and he needed to bring her home.

"We will find her Jason." Johnny told his friend. "You aren't going to do her any good if you collapse from exhaustion when she needs you the most. Stan is running searches, trying to get all the information on the Jacks brothers there is. In the meantime you should rest." Johnny knew if the situation was reversed. If someone had taken Nadine he would want to stay awake as well.

Jason closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the cool glass. "I can't think of why he would want her."

"Me either." Johnny admitted quietly. "The agent from the WSB is convinced that Jerry wouldn't take her for no reason. Could this be connected to the work her parents do?"

"I have no clue." Jason turned tired eyes to his friend. "She hasn't heard from them in a while. Earlier tonight." He looked at the clock. "Or early last night." It was after midnight. "She mentioned it. "

I'll have Stan do another search." Johnny told his boss. It might not pan out, but at the moment nothing could be discounted as being unimportant.

Jason's phone rang. "Morgan."

"We heard about Elizabeth, what can I do to help?" Shawn wanted to know. Situations like this were why you had allies. So they could get your back when it was necessary.

"I don't know." Jason felt helpless admitting that. "Do you know anything about a man named James Craig which is an alias of Jerry Jacks?"

"Nothing more than the rest of the world." Shawn said frustrated for his friend. He would be losing his mind if Leyla was taken. At the same time he got Jason going off the deep end wouldn't help things any. "I can have Winnie do a search."

"Stan is looking." Jason told his friend. "Another search won't hurt though."

"Stan is the best." Shawn had sent Winnie to train with Jason's guy before the South American mess happened. "Do you need men? I can have my guys on a plane tonight."

"Hold on." Jason turned to Johnny. "Shawn wants to know if we need men. I was thinking Cooper might be an asset." He had military training, like Cody and Shawn.

"Wouldn't hurt." Johnny wasn't going to turn away someone with the younger man's skills.

"Cooper would be a help." Jason told his friend. "I will send him back when we have Elizabeth."

"If you want to get away after you bring your girlfriend home, you will be safe here." Shawn extended the invitation. He and Leyla had gone to light candles after hearing the news.

"Thank you." Jason saw Marco in the doorway. "I need to go."

"Cooper will be in the air within the hour. I'll tell him to call O'Brien." Shawn said before hanging up.

"What's up?" Johnny could tell it was bad news by the look in the guard's eyes.

"I got a call from your girl." Marco said coming into the office. "Milo is gone."

"Fuck." Johnny said shaking his head. This was just salt in an already raw wound. "Where is Max?" They needed to take care of him now.

"At the hospital." Marco told them.

Jason's phone rang again. "It's Palermo. Morgan."

"Jason." Maximus started and then stopped. Losing one or both of his boys to this life was always a possibility, but that knowledge did not make this any easier. At the moment he felt very old. "Will you make arrangements to send Milo home?"

"As soon as we can." Jason told the older man. They had to wait for the hospital to release the body. "I am sorry for your loss, Milo was an asset to the organization." The young guard would be missed. "I will send Max with his brother." This hurt but at the same time it couldn't be priority for Jason. Nothing came before getting Elizabeth back.

"Max may wish to return." Maximus would allow that.

"He will be welcome." Jason told the head of the families.

"Any news on your lady?" Maximus asked Jason. The Don knew what had happened in the harbor town, and that it wasn't related to their world. If another family had been responsible for Milo's death they would be wiped out. In this area Maximus had no power.

"No." Jason's voice broke and he cleared his throat. "We are gathering information now. The man who did this will pay with his life."

"Of that I have no doubt." The Don said feeling lost. "I need to go tend to my wife."

"Please give her our condolences." Jason said, because that was all he could say. There were no words he could give that would make this better.

"Ciao." Maximus said ending the call.

"Have someone stick with Max until he gets on the plane." Jason told Marco. "Any other news?"

"Francis is still the same, and so is the Santiago woman." Marco let them know.

Jason rubbed his hand across his face. "Call Cody." The enforcer should be in his office maybe sleeping. "We need to start making plans."

"Jason." Johnny started.

"I will try to sleep after the meeting. Marco I want you sitting in." Jason knew Johnny was right. He also knew that eight hours down wasn't going to happen. Naps were about the best they were going to get. He just hoped that wherever his girl was she could get some rest, and was being treated well.

* * *

Cody was at the hospital so it they had to wait for him to drive back to the warehouse. "Sorry to hold things up. I was with Max when they told him about Milo."

"Who is with him now?" Jason wanted to know.

"Lee." Cody said taking a seat.

"We will be leaving for Alaska as soon as we can. That way when Stan learns something we are already on the move." Jason told the three men with him. He didn't want to waste any time if it could be helped. "Johnny you are staying here."

"Why?" O'Brien expected to be a part of whatever team Jason put together. He wanted to help bring his friend back.

"Because someone needs to watch the territory. With me leaving we will be vulnerable without someone the families respect at the helm. That's either you or Cody at this point. I need Cody's military training." Jason told his friend. "I can't lose anyone else." Six of his guys had gone down, and they still didn't know if Francis was going to make it.

Johnny wanted to argue. Liz was family, but he knew that wasn't what Jason needed from him. This was work, and emotions had to be left at the door. "Understood. When will you leave?"

"As soon as the plane is ready. Stan can do remote briefings. I want to able to move as soon as he learns something." Jason had been frustrated to learn that the WSB didn't know exactly where in Alaska Jasper Jacks was, neither did the FBI. They knew that he listed Fairbanks as his hometown on his taxes, but there were no property or business records to back that up. It appeared that like his brother, he had gone off the grid. So they would start there. At the moment Jasper was their best chance of locating his brother. If he knew where Jerry was then not telling them the location wouldn't be an option.

"Cooper is coming?" Cody said surprised. He hadn't seen him in a few years.

"Should be in the air shortly." Johnny told his fellow enforcer.

"He will be an asset." Cody had no problem working with him. "Who else is going, besides the Fed? That only gives us four guns, three that I trust."

"I don't want to take too many guys. A small force will be best, but another gun would be smart. I'd rather leave Marco here to back up Johnny." Jason said thinking out loud.

"Ritchie would be a good fit." Johnny said thinking of their guys.

"Call him and tell him to pack." Jason said exhausted.

Johnny stood up. "That's it for now. I'll call the flight crew and tell them to get ready. Cody take Jason to my place." Johnny pulled his keys out of his pocket. He would go out to the house to pack for his friend.

Jason stood. "Thanks." He couldn't go out to the house, it would break him. He would try to get a few hours of sleep and come back in to see what Stan had learned. "I want to go by Queen of Angels." Jason told Cody.

"We can do that." The enforcer said following his boss out. He would stay in his apartment in case Jason needed him. They could come back in together. Jerry Jacks was about to learn he fucked with the wrong people.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	70. Chapter 70

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 70

"Are you not feeling hungry?" Jerry looked over at the younger woman who hadn't touched her breakfast. "I'm not going to poison you." He assured her. "So you don't need to worry about eating or drinking."

"I'm not hungry." Elizabeth said looking at the plate and feeling nauseous. Nothing about this situation was making her hungry. At some point she was going to have to eat, the human body could only go so long without nourishment. Same with fluids. Even requesting water didn't guarantee that she was safe, there was many compounds that were colorless, flavorless, and odorless that could be mixed into the liquid. She considered just drinking from the faucet in her room, but again that could be tampered with and she would never know it. That knowledge was being weighed against the fact that if she didn't eat or drink then she wouldn't have energy to fight if necessary.

"Maybe you'll eat lunch. Any requests?" Jerry wanted to know. Again he got silence.

Jesse who had been invited to eat with them just smirked. Elizabeth was going to learn that there was only so much of that Jerry would tolerate.

Finished with his meal Jerry put down his silverware and nodded to the butler that the table could be cleared. "Since you have no desire to eat, we can get down to business. My mother sent you information on where a certain item could be located. I want you to tell me where I can find it." A simple and straight forward request, one easily accommodated.

Elizabeth just kept her eyes on the table, but her mind was racing. The situation was worse than she thought. She had been kidnapped by a lunatic who wanted information she didn't have. She hadn't ever met anyone from the Jacks family before, nor did she have any clue about what item he might be seeking. If she said that he would think she was lying, so she was trying to decide if silence was her best option for now.

Jerry leaned back in his chair and looked at the young woman sitting down the table. He expected an instant flat out denial that she had the information he was seeking, but didn't get one. He had also expected that at some point this morning she would have begun bargaining for her release, maybe saying that Jason would pay whatever ransom was demanded. That hadn't happened either. Instead she had come down, with an armed escort, in her blue jeans and t-shirt, to sit silently at the table. In fact she didn't say anything before announcing she wasn't hungry. This might be more of a challenge than he first expected. How lovely.

He got up from the table and walked to where she was sitting. This close he could see she was trembling. Good. Fear and pain were the two best motivators there were. If administered in the correct dose. A break from reality would be disastrous, he needed just enough of each to make her want the nightmare to end. Leaning over he spoke in a soft voice. "It would be best if you answered me when I request information." Jerry said before standing up straight. He turned to walk away and out of the blue backhanded her hard enough to send the chair crashing to the floor.

Elizabeth saw stars as the chair rocked and overturned sending her to the hard floor. She immediately curled up to protect herself. Her whole head was starting to throb from being hit. Jerry had landed his blow on the same spot that Sabrina hit her last night so it was already tender, now it pulsed with pain. She could taste copper in her mouth and understood he had hit her hard enough to draw blood.

"Help her up." Jerry told Jesse.

The younger man came over to where Liz was in a ball. He reached out meaning to put her back in the chair when her foot shot out and got him right in the groin followed by second foot to his stomach. With a strangled scream he dropped cupping his testicles and groaning.

Jerry burst out laughing, that was probably the funniest thing he'd seen all week. "I guess we are going to need to order some protective gear as long as Ms. Webber is a guest in the house. Well done. Did Mr. Morgan teach you that?" He suspected that she had some sort of training even though Sabrina couldn't find out for sure. "I've been studying pictures of you, trying to find some resemblance between you and your mother. Who by the way isn't Carolyn Webber." He helpfully added. "I haven't seen any until this moment. Your mother was stubborn too. She wasn't one to take the easy way out. Even when it was offered to her." He had killed her without batting an eye when he learned she had overheard his plans to blow up a British Embassy, but even as she was dying she wouldn't beg him for mercy. It would be several years later that he learned she had given birth to a baby roughly six months before he murdered her. That nugget of information was the only reason Alexis had found her way onto the list of his former girlfriends who needed to be investigated. While he watched his daughter rolled to her hands and knees preparing to get up. That was when he struck, moving quickly across the room.

Elizabeth saw Jerry moving and tried to gain her feet but wasn't fast enough. The side of his foot connected with the back of her thigh, in the same motion one would kick a soccer ball, and she screamed in pain going down again. She used her uninjured leg and her hands to try to crawl away. She tried to get under the table because would give her a bit of protection.

Jerry simply grabbed a handful of Elizabeth's hair and pulled her to her knees. "I have other business to tend to, another guest to receive. I want you to think about what I asked you, and consider that it might be in your best interest to provide me with an answer." He said opening his hand. Looking over his shoulder he saw Jesse shakily gain his feet. "Pull yourself together, I need you to go to the airstrip."

"Fine." Jesse said his eyes landing on Elizabeth. She would pay for that.

"Get that idea out of your head." Jerry told his protege. "If you lay one finger on her I will end you." No one was touching Elizabeth but him. "I am paying you enough money that you can accept a few kicks in the balls."

With another look at the table under which the small woman was now hiding Jesse walked out. Jerry was not one to cross. So Jesse put away plans for payback. Just watching his boss make her scream would have to be enough.

"Now that it's just the two of us." Jerry reached under the table and used Elizabeth's ankle to pull her out again. He grabbed her good leg, knowing the other leg would hurt too much to move. He had delivered a strong kick, enough to be painful but not enough to break the bone. He grabbed her by the throat and started to squeeze. "I am going to make your stay here incredibly uncomfortable. So much so that you will beg to tell me what I want to know. Beg." He repeated applying more pressure.

Elizabeth's hands clawed at the one around her throat. She was struggling to breathe.

Jerry watched the young woman try to take in air and it brought a smile to his face. "We will talk more later over lunch perhaps." He said letting her go just as suddenly as he grabbed her. The skin around her throat was already starting to bloom with bruises. It was a lovely sight to see, as the gasping for air was a wonderful sound to here. He rose to his feet and walked from the room. "Alfred, assist Ms. Webber back to her room."

On the floor Elizabeth lay shaking and told herself that she could handle anything that the monster holding her threw out. That the only thing that mattered was that he didn't win in the end. He wasn't going to break her. She could do this. Still in the back of her mind she praying that Jason found her soon because if this was day one, then she really didn't want to see what he pulled in the days to come.

* * *

Two hours after leaving the warehouse Jason was once again back in Cody's car. They were meeting Johnny at the private hanger where the Morgan plane was housed. Ritchie, John McBain, and Stan were already on board. It had been decided that the resident hacker would simply go with the crew, so if Jason needed something the time difference wasn't an issue. O'Brien was leaning against one of the SUV's with Marco when the former soldier pulled up.

"Everyone else is on board. I told Ritchie to sack out after the initial briefing. You should try to rest more if you can." Johnny passed along as Marco took the bags onto the plane.

Cody nodded, figuring Jason wasn't going to sleep again for a while. "Do we have a contact on the ground?"

"Ethan Lovett. Shawn has used him on jobs before. He lives in Juno but is heading over to Fairbanks to give us this assist. He is native to the state, which apparently is going to make a big difference. According to Ethan, Alaskans can spot outsiders one hundred miles away. In the cities you'll be fine. In the smaller communities you'll be stonewalled." Johnny passed along.

The natives of the state for the most part were very friendly, but it couldn't be overlooked that a good number of people had moved there to get away from society and all its ill. Survivalist liked the area for a reason. "We caught a break because Ethan is between jobs and was home visiting. Shawn gave us a reference." Johnny was choosing to see this as a sign that the universe was on their side. That they would find Liz before that nutcase could possibly kill her.

"Good to know." Jason would need to thank Shawn again. "It's a twelve hour flight from here, and twenty hours from Lisbon. We'll call you when we land." It had also been decided that Cooper should fly right to Fairbanks. He would arrive only a few hours after them because he left earlier.

"I'll hopefully have an update on Francis for you by then." Johnny told his friend. The fact that he didn't have one now meant there hadn't been any changes. "Max will be leaving Port Charles, with Milo's body, this afternoon. Lee is going with him. Your grandmother called AJ, and Leticia is meeting the plane in Palermo. Mac has actually been decent about this. Special Agent Ashford called and asked that you be told it was handled." Johnny had no idea what that was about and wasn't going to ask. That ended the briefing.

"I told Special Agent Ashford that time alone with Taggert was part of my conditions for killing Jerry Jacks. She agreed." Jason would still be hunting down Taggert even if the WSB operative said no, and they both knew it.

"Okay then that explains why we are holding him." He had been a bit worried when the guys reported the detective had been secured on Jason's orders. They didn't have a plan in place for making the cop disappear. Now Johnny could let that go. "Good hunting." He said to his friends.

"You know it." Cody said before following Jason onto the plane.

"They'll bring her back." Marco said as they watched the plane taxi down the runway.

"I know." Johnny would not believe anything else. He was more worried about what shape she would be in when their crew found her. No matter what Jason would stick by her side, but Johnny still worried about her being badly hurt. "Let's get back into the city. We'll sack out and then deal with anything that crops up." He said as they got into the car.

* * *

"Mac." Harper knocked on the doorframe to his boss's office. Things in Port Charles were quiet. After a spurt of criminal activity in a few neighborhoods, the city had restored order to itself. Now it was just a matter of maintaining the emergency services they had up and running. The local schools were acting as shelters for those who needed it, and the National Guard had arrived with massive generators to provide power to essential areas like the police department. Thankfully the hospitals both had backup power sources of their own.

"What's up?" Mac asked stretching. He had fallen asleep behind his desk. It was a long night of what promised to be a very long week. The power should be back on tomorrow. Crews were working around the clock to fix the outage, and neighboring towns had sent supplies to replace what was damaged. So that was under control. The Feds were sending an agent to review their possible serial killer. He would be here in the morning. So that was handled too. What wasn't handled was what happened at the Dunwitty gallery. Floyd had called Mac and demanded an update on Edward Quartermaine's future granddaughter. Using those exact words.

"Ms. Webber's shoes were found next to the missing car from the gallery." Harper had come in to learn Taggert was on suspension, which meant they were a man down at the worst possible time. The surly detective had left Mac no choice, though. Now was not the time for Morgan to be behind bars.

"When?" Mac said standing up.

"An hour ago. We got a call from the florist shop over on Main. The car was running and double parked in front of her business. I went down and found some interesting things in the trunk. A pair of bloody overalls, gloves, and a bloody knife. I also found a bloody sheet of plastic."

"Jesus." Mac said looking at his detective. "Do we know whose blood it is?" Morgan would burn this city down if Elizabeth was already dead.

"The knife matches the type we are looking for in the Lydia Karenin murder. I called out someone from the ME's office. They said based on the drying pattern the blood is too old to belong to Ms. Webber. A sample was taken back and it's being rushed for type."

"The missing car belonged to the Santiago woman." Mac got that information before falling asleep. "She is reportedly dating the missing limo driver Beaudry. You think maybe it's his stuff or hers?" Mac asked his detective.

"Overalls are a woman's small." Harper told his boss. "Santiago is about the same size as the Alvarez woman, but there is no way our injured gallery worker killed the Trout woman. The male DNA proves that. Maybe Santiago and Beaudry were in this together. I'm going to call the courthouse and see how my request for warrants is coming along. With any luck we will be in both their apartments within the next few hours." They needed the computer system at the courthouse up and running to get their paperwork.

"A team." Mac said feeling tired. The Mayor was not going to like this. "And now Beaudry and Elizabeth are gone. So we need to look at him being involved in the kidnapping and not another victim. Process every inch of that car." Mac ordered.

"It's being done now. I told the lab, to drop everything else." Harper had gotten some dirty looks, but the forensics department was complying. "Where are the visitors?" He meant Ashford and McBain.

"No clue." Mac said trying not to be annoyed by that. "They don't report to me. They aren't even including me in whatever it is they are doing with Morgan. I sat in on the initial meeting, but not the second one." Mac called his brother, and Robin's mother, to try and get more information but neither agent had responded.

"I heard they cut him a deal." Harper was hearing all kinds of things. "That we can't arrest them for anything."

"Not exactly. The Feds and WSB can't arrest them. We can still go after Morgan." Mac had caught that loophole. "But I'm guessing he will not ever serve time no matter how airtight a case we build. The governor will probably pardon him before the jury deliberates."

"That sucks." Harper wondered why they were even needed.

"It does, the upside is that Morgan rarely kills anyone unless it's absolutely necessary. Corinthos was the one who liked eliminating people." Mac said trying to find the positive. Despite never finding proof of crimes enough information got out that they knew who did what in the organization.

"That doesn't make it any easier to take." Harper was probably going to pack it in after these cases were solved. Port Charles was not a place to be a cop.

"No, it doesn't. Stay on top of the lab. I want to know the minute any results come in." Mac said grabbing his jacket. "I'm going to do a ride through the city, and stop at the hospital. I want to see when they think the Santiago woman will wake up." She had some questions to answer.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	71. Chapter 71

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 71

Stan had everything set up and once the fasten seatbelts sign went dark he connected with Cooper. "Okay, I've been doing some digging on the Jacks brothers, and I got an assist from Mr. and Mrs. Quartermaine who knew the parents a bit." The tech guy got started. "You get all that Cooper?"

"Yeah, the connection is fine." He told them.

"You want me to start with Jasper or Jerry?" Stan looked at Jason.

"Jasper." Jason said since that was who they were heading out to find.

"Jasper Jacks is the younger of the two brothers. He's seven years older than you." Stan nodded at Jason. "He was a good kid, good student. Rarely got in trouble. From everything I can gather he was the favored child, which will make more sense when we start talking about Jerry. Jasper, or Jax as he prefers to be called, grew up in Sydney and during his time in Australia developed a bit of a reputation as a playboy. He liked to date models. No criminal record to speak off. He was named the sole heir of his parents' estate and left Australia shortly after their deaths."

"What did he inherit?" Jason wanted to know. It could be tied into this.

"A whole lot of money, all the properties, all the personal effects, and a yacht." Stan said pulling up information. "All the physical items were liquated, so there is nothing tying Jasper to Australia."

"He went immediately to Alaska after his parents were killed?" Cody wanted to know. He didn't ask about the murders because the enforcer knew Stan was going to cover that topic at some point.

"Yes. He stayed in a hotel in Fairbanks for a couple of weeks. He set up a P.O. Box, which is the address on his taxes, to receive mail and then poof he simply vanished. Just so you know there hasn't been any mail to that box since it was set up. So I'm guessing there is another mailbox somewhere in Alaska. A few days before he checked out he transferred a good chunk of cash to a man named Ewan Keenan, who is now deceased." Stan said looking up at the men in the cabin. "You know this already?" He asked McBain.

"We do. We also know Keenan died of cancer about a year after the transfer. The money went to medical treatments. There is no connection between the two men other than the business deal. We think Jacks purchased land from Keenan but there are no titles on file in either one of their names." McBain added to the information. "A private deal between buyers still requires land deeds be transferred, but from what I hear in Alaska that step is often over looked."

Stan nodded. "I did a run on Keenan as well, and got zip in the past ten years before his diagnosis. He dropped off the grid and then didn't show up again until he got sick. So I'm guessing he either inherited the land from someone who has no obvious connection to him or he bought it in another cash deal. I'm leaning toward the latter because an inheritance comes with taxes which he isn't on record as playing."

"Are we picking up another Fed in Alaska?" Ritchie wanted to know.

"No." McBain assured them. "I've been given the right to do whatever is necessary to bring Jerry Jacks to justice. So I don't have to check in with the home office." Although the Special Agent in Charge would know what was going on.

"Anything else we need to know about Jasper?" Jason wanted to know.

"His accountant has no idea where his client lives either. He files taxes based on the interest earned on the various accounts Jasper holds. So no help there. It is interesting to note that Jasper hasn't accessed any of his bank accounts since he dropped off the map, so he probably has cash on hand. He had a gun permit for a Glock before leaving Australia which is unusual in the city. You should be prepared for the fact that he may have guns wherever he is. I didn't get any indication that Jasper and Jerry were close. There is a small age gap, four years, but nothing is saying they were tight. Everything is indicating the opposite, that they barely spent any time together at all."

Jason just nodded. Sounded like him and AJ. "Jerry." The mob boss instructed.

"Jerry Jacks is the oldest son, obviously. His upbringing is vastly different than his brothers. In fact his mother liked to pretend he didn't even exist. Jasper grew up at home attending a private school, but Jerry was sent away to school at the age of ten. The school bills itself as one that deals with exceptional minds. Which in Jerry's case is true, he tested well above genius level. What the school likes to hide is the fact that they take in students who also have psychological and social issues. In Jerry's case he started showing psychopathic and sociopathic tendencies at a young age. A few years before he was shipped off dogs and cats in the posh neighborhood where he lived began disappearing. That trend stopped once he moved away." Stan told them.

"Often the calling card of a burgeoning serial killer." McBain told the men in the cabin.

"Only Jerry never escalated past animals in his early years. Could be because he got sent away, but there is no indication that he killed any humans while in Australia. He stayed in that school until he was thirteen when he allegedly set part of it on fire. After that incident he was expelled and sent to another school, or more accurately a starter prison." Stan said reading from what he had accumulated. "That stay was for a year. He got into a lot of fights, and Jerry didn't believe in stopping when his opponent was down. He sent one classmate to the hospital and the kid ended up losing an eye. So off to another school, because money keeps you out of prison for assault. It was put in Jerry's file at each school that he was not allowed to go home or have any contact with his younger brother. Mail was screened before it went out, and calls were monitored. From the school records I was also able to see that Jane didn't visit her son once after he left home, John visited about once a month."

"Why couldn't he go home?" Cody wanted to know.

"No reason was listed in the files, but some sleuthing has uncovered the fact that six year old Jasper spent a few days in the hospital for a fall out of a tree. Broken arm and lot of bruising. Jerry left the house a week later for his first boarding school." Stan said looking around the cabin.

McBain didn't say anything. A good portion of this information was in the file they gave them, but he was guessing they didn't trust the source. If Morgan wasn't so focused on getting his girlfriend back John would worry about not returning from this trip.

"He attacked his brother." Jason saw the writing on the wall. "What did my grandparents tells you."

"First let me say your grandmother is a doll." Stan grinned and so did Jason. "Edward gave me some insight on John and Jane Jacks. John mostly. The patriarch of the Jacks family was a venture capitalist. He loved taking a small company and making it huge before selling it off. Edward knew John because ELQ purchased a pharmaceutical company, Enduro, from Jacks International. He said John was also a treasure hunter. He liked to chase down legendary lost items. After he retired John Jacks was on the hunt for something called the Dead Man's Hand. Supposedly a treasure worth close to a billion dollars, one most people don't think exists. Lila told me that Jane was a devoted mother who was fiercely protective of Jasper."

"How did John Jacks die?" Cody wanted to know.

"Heart attack, but there is a great deal of speculation that Jerry helped him have it." McBain spoke up again. "Jane was shot once in the back of the head. We think Jerry did that as well."

"Why would he want them dead?" Cody asked confused. "He didn't inherit anything."

"No, but Jerry had a large trust fund. One that was added to when he left Australia at eighteen." Stan told everyone. "Maybe extra incentive to leave and not return. Which didn't work because he was a frequent visitor to the country the year his parents died."

"John was still in contact with his oldest son." McBain told them.

"Yeah, Jane and Jasper were not. In fact digging has turned up people who said Jane told John that Jerry wasn't even allowed on the grounds of the home." Stan had read the FBI and WSB files, using them as a starting point after confirming the information which didn't take long. "I think John had hopes that Jerry would overcome his demons. I'm not getting any indication that the family knew Jerry was James Craig the terrorist. That makes sense because the WSB didn't learn that bit of information until early last year."

"That shaking off demons never happened." Jason said falling silent. "Jerry is smart enough to not make mistakes and get caught. He has police agencies all over the globe looking for him, but no one can find him. He doesn't make a move without it meaning something. So why would he take Elizabeth? What does he think that is going to accomplish?" The mob boss looked around the cabin not expecting an answer. "He hasn't asked for ransom so at this point I don't think it's about me." Which had to be considered. "So why did he take her?"

"Do we have any indication what John and Jerry talked about during their visits?" Cooper asked from his plane.

"None." Stan told them. "The Jacks home in Sydney was ransacked and John's study was pretty much stripped bare the night Jane was killed. He had several things going at time, not just the search for his possibly imaginary treasure. While Jerry is the main suspect in his parents' deaths, mostly because he was known to be in the country at the time and had a loud argument with his father a few days before John died, Jane's murder is officially listed as unsolved."

"The younger brother bolting for his hidey hole tells you everything you need to know." Cody said frowning. "He knows his brother killed their parents' and he is worried he might be next. Jasper knows why Jerry took Elizabeth."

"We also think Jasper knows Jerry killed their parents, but every search we've done has not turned Jasper up." McBain told them. "And we've used locals as well."

"I'm willing to bet your locals have lied to you." Ritchie said smirking. "If Jasper has gone to ground here he feels safe. I'm guessing he has eyes in Fairbanks, or the surrounding area. A libel sprinkling of his money would buy loyalty."

"He's going to know we are looking for him." Cooper added in.

"We can use that to our advantage." Cody said starting to put together a plan. "We need to call Ethan. We need to spread the word about why we are looking for Jasper, and what we are hoping to get out of this."

"We tried that too." McBain let them know.

"You don't have my reputation." Jason turned ice cold blue eyes on to the Federal agent. "Tell Ethan to let his contacts know that we are looking to kill Jerry, not bring him in alive. That will more than likely get a reaction from Jasper. If he knows that I want his brother for taking my girlfriend and that I have no intention of leaving Jerry breathing, I bet Jasper will show himself."

"It's in his own best interest to do so. He isn't able to kill Jerry, but I am betting Jasper will have no problem letting you do it." Cody saw where his boss was going. "Do we have any indication that Jerry is looking for Jasper?"

"No." Stan said shaking his head.

"Are you worried that Jerry will learn you are looking for Jasper?" McBain was confused by that question.

"No." Jason answered. "I don't look to hurt innocent people, and right now it appears that Jasper is not involved in what Jerry is doing. So I don't want to put a target on the younger Jacks brother's back. If I'm wrong and he is helping his brother Jasper will die too." Jason fell silent for a moment. "Like Cody I don't expect that he will help us out of a need to rescue Elizabeth. Jasper will talk to us so that he doesn't have to worry about his brother hunting him down some day."

McBain looked into Jason's eyes and in that moment understood this was going to work. The mob boss wasn't going to settle for any other outcome. He was going to find Jasper Jacks, and then he was going to find Jerry. Not having to follow the rules law enforcement was bound by was why this would work. The only question was, how long would it take?

* * *

"Hello." Damian looked around and grinned. He was looking forward to soaking up some sun.

"Get in the car." Jesse said still pissed at being kicked in the balls. "Jerry is waiting for you."

"That is awesome." Damian said getting in the back seat.

"You want that bag in the back?" Jesse asked as the rest of the luggage was put in the hatch.

"No, I never let anyone handle my equipment but me." The hacker said closing the door. Damian Spinelli was one of the most brilliant computer minds on the planet. And for the right price he would do any job asked of him. Well almost any job, while his morals were fairly loose he had no tolerance for people who participated in the human trafficking/sex slave trade. Everyone had a line in the sand that was his.

Jerry Jacks liked to blow people up, and steal things. Spinelli, as he preferred to be called, had no problem with that. For the last few years he had been on Jerry's payroll making sure that pictures of his people stayed out of law enforcement data banks. Hiding Jerry's movements. Moving money. And doing whatever needed to be done. Normally from his house in Tennessee. This was the first time he had been asked to work on site.

They drove through the biggest gate he'd ever seen in his life and Spinelli grinned. He had set up the security for this compound. He was one of the few people who knew where they were. So he knew that while the gate was the most visible sign that you weren't getting in, it was also just the tip of the iceberg. They parked in a garage filled with gleaming cars. "Nice collection."

"We are getting in the golf cart." Jesse said pointing to the four vehicles that were lined up at the charging station.

"I'm not staying in the house?" Spinelli asked surprised.

"No, Jerry has another guest that he doesn't wish to have disturbed." Was all Jesse said as he started the golf cart. "I'm going to leave this with you, so that you can come to the house when Jerry wants to see you. There is a charging station at the guest house. You can roam the grounds, but you can't leave without permission." Jesse laid out the rules. "You will eat most of your meals alone."

"Because of the guest?" Spinelli said his curiosity growing by the second. Who could be here that Jerry didn't want him to see?

"Yes." Jesse said driving on the path to where Spinelli was going to stay. He had no idea that he had just said the wrong thing to the computer genius.

Spinelli was blessed with a keen intelligence, it was how he was able to do the things with computers he did. He was gifted with an abundance of patience, which was how he was able to spend hours on one task for his paying clients. He was cursed with an over active imagination and enough curiosity to ensure that he got in trouble from time to time for looking at things he shouldn't. So far he had respected Jerry's boundaries but to know there was a mystery guest on the grounds was going to test him. Because Spinelli had no problem imagining Jerry hosting some gorgeous starlet or model who was visiting him. Some Bond girl/playboy bunny hybrid who wore tiny bikinis and lounged by the pool.

"Call before you come to the house." Jesse said continuing with the rules unaware of where Spinelli's thoughts were going. "We are here."

"Very nice." He said looking at the cabin. Inside he found a nicely appointed space, and everything he needed. Including several cases of orange soda and quite a few bags of BBQ potato chips. "I still have some work to do, so I need to get to that."

Jesse nodded as the guards brought in Spinelli's bags. "Fine." He said before walking out. He would see if Jerry needed him to do something else.

In the cabin Spinelli set up his work laptop, running the searches that Jerry had asked for. He had a few new names in connection to his treasure hunt that needed to be looked into. Spinelli got out his personal laptop and set about hacking into the security system he had set up here at the house. He didn't want to use his password, because he didn't want anyone to know he was snooping. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long to find out which celebrity he was sharing the grounds with.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	72. Chapter 72

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 72

Johnny kicked off his shoes and looked around his living room. It seemed like forever since he had been here, which wasn't at all true. He had been here last night getting ready for Elizabeth's showing. He rolled his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck before walking into the kitchen to start some coffee.

There was a mug in the dishrack by the sink which was one of the few indicators he had so far that Jason had been in the apartment. Johnny looked out of the brightly lit room and saw a folded blanket with a pillow on top at the end of the couch. It didn't surprise him that Jason had slept on the sofa instead of in the bedroom. Other than that nothing was disturbed, and that was enough to bring forth the rage.

Everything looked so fucking normal. But it wasn't. Nothing was right. Elizabeth was gone, Milo was dead, and Francis was fighting for his life. Everything was wrong. Everything. Johnny wanted to rampage at just how fucked up everything was, but instead he leaned against the refrigerator and let the coldness of the stainless steel sink into his skin. Control was needed. Control was essential. Control was mandatory because without it this nightmare wouldn't end. "Calmness is the cradle of power." He said out loud, finally understanding the purpose of that particular mantra.

So he took a deep breath and found some control. When this was over he would let loose, probably with a few of the guys. Most likely at the range. Now it was time to focus, Jason had left him in charge. The best thing he could do for his friend was make sure Port Charles was not something he needed to think about right now.

"Coffee." Johnny said opening his green eyes and getting back on track. The list of things that needed to be done was being formed. At the top was a visit to the hospital to check on Diane. He had two guards on Francis's room, and they would call if things were going south, but they also needed to make sure Diane was holding up okay. She hadn't left her boyfriend's side, and if nothing else Johnny wanted to make sure she ate something.

He also needed to find Nadine. Last night she got an up close look at the dangers of his world. He needed to make sure she was okay, and to find out if she wanted what was building between them to continue. Already he was steeling himself for her saying it was just too much. That she didn't want to be Diane or Elizabeth. That she had made a mistake. None of which he wanted to hear. He wasn't in love with Nadine, but he was a good ways down that path. He didn't want her walking away.

He was filling up his mug when there was a knock on the door. Johnny wasn't expecting anyone, and since the desk hadn't called it had to be a resident of the building. He was thinking one of the guys with something important enough to talk face to face. Looking out of the peephole he saw he was wrong. The beautiful blonde who was on his mind was standing in the hall. "Hey." He said opening the door. "I thought you were still at the hospital."

"I was told by Alan to go home, since I wasn't supposed to be working last night. He let me go into surgery with him and Francis." Nadine told Johnny. "I stayed to be on hand if either of the guys needed anything. I checked on Francis before leaving. He's still unconscious." The guard had lost a lot of blood, and his condition was still grave. "I also watched Diane swallow a couple of sleeping pills." The lawyer needed to rest. "Now I'm here."

She was fidgeting he noted. It was not something he'd ever seen her do. "Would you like to come in?" He asked stepping back.

"I would." Nadine said accepting the invitation.

"Coffee?" Johnny offered wondering if she was going to lower the boom now.

"No, I need sleep. Caffeine will keep me up." Nadine said relaxing now that she was with him. "Can I stay here?" She asked without hesitation.

"Sure." He said surprised. "Would you like to talk about last night?"

"No." Nadine said shaking her head. "I know we need to. But that needs to remain unfinished business for the moment. After Jason brings Elizabeth home we can talk about how scared I am that someone may try that with me. And after Francis gets better, we can talk about how scared I am that I'll be in Diane's shoes at some point. You can tell me that life doesn't hold guarantees and then outline how you guys are going to do your best to make sure this doesn't happen again. When it is finished business and I have the big picture we can talk about it then." She said finally taking a breath.

"Elizabeth rambles too when she's nervous." Johnny said with a fond smile.

"We'll have to have a contest to see which one of us can ramble the longest." Nadine said smiling. "Are you home for long, or are you heading back in?" She noted he was out of his suit and in jeans. She was in scrubs not having bothered to change before heading over.

"I'm home for a few hours of down time. I'm in charge at the moment so I'm on call twenty-four/seven. Marco is backing me up, so I can delegate some things to him." Johnny explained how it worked.

"So whenever Jason leaves you are in charge?" Nadine wanted to know.

"Right now. Jason doesn't officially have a second in command. I'm guessing that it will be Francis when he recovers." Johnny figured his friend's days of being a guard were over. "How did you get along with Paulie?" He was with her at the moment.

"He was nice. I'll get used to be followed around." Nadine didn't want her guy to worry about that. "Since you are in for some down time, would you lie down with me? Once I'm asleep you can wander off if you like. I just need a few hours of sack time."

"I could use some too, so I'm not going anywhere." Johnny said taking her hand in his. The mug went into the sink and he lead her deeper into the apartment to his bedroom. This wasn't how he saw them coming here for the first time, but he wasn't going to turn down a chance to have her in his arms.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" Nadine didn't want to sleep in her scrubs.

"Sure thing." Johnny grabbed one of his t-shirts and while she changed in the master bath he put on some sleep pants. He was in bed when she came out, and held up the covers. They cuddled up and for the first time in hours he finally relaxed a little. "If I have to leave do you want me to wake you up?" He would love to come back and find her still here.

"If it's over two hours from now yes, because if I sleep too long I won't sleep later. I have to work tomorrow." Nadine said cuddling close. For a little while she was going to pretend that everything outside this apartment was normal. "Johnny?"

"Yeah baby?" He said rubbing her back.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt." Nadine had to say that.

"Me too." He was allowed to say that. "Get some rest." He pulled her closer, trying to follow his own advice.

* * *

The plane touched down in Fairbanks and the guys got off the aircraft. They loaded up their rentals and headed for the hotel. While they were in the air Ethan had sent them a text saying he would not be meeting them at the airstrip. He was wasting no time in tapping contacts, and getting their message out. He said he would meet them when he had something to share and give them an update then.

Roughly ninety minutes after the Port Charles crew landed Cooper knocked on the door to Jason's suite. It had been decided that all meetings would be held here. "Have I missed anything?" The former soldier asked.

"No." Cody let him know. "We are just hanging out and waiting for Ethan to get in touch."

"That the Fed?" Cooper asked of the guy he didn't recognize.

"Yeah. Strange bedfellows and all that." Cody told his friend. "Don't talk about any topic but this one around him." Because no, they didn't completely trust McBain.

"Understood. Where is Jason?" Cooper didn't see the blonde mob boss. Shawn wanted an honest report on how his friend was doing.

"I made him go lie down for a while." Cody said as he walked with Cooper into the kitchen. The younger man would want coffee, of all of them he would be getting hit the hardest by the time difference. His military training would help him deal with that. "I'm hoping he sleeps, but I'm not expecting it."

"How close is he to snapping?" Cooper wanted to know.

"Extremely. Although if you don't know him well you wouldn't be able to see that." Cody said being honest. "I would advise you to tread carefully around him. It won't take much to for him to snap, and when he finally does people are going to die."

"Understood." Cooper said fixing his coffee. "People are watching his response to the kidnapping. As a leader he hasn't ever been tested before. So the other families are curious. Palermo has issued a statement that anyone trying to take advantage of this situation would be severely punished." Shawn wanted this passed along.

"We lost Milo." Cody wasn't sure how much information was getting out. "Maximus is not in the mood to tolerate any shit from anyone."

"Damn." Cooper said shaking his head. "He was a good guy."

"He was." Cody said leaning against the counter. He was feeling a bit of cabin fever. It had been a long flight, and now they were sitting and waiting. Jason must be ready to scream.

"Corelli?" Cooper liked, and respected, Francis.

"No change." Cody said standing up straight. "I need to call Johnny and check in. Last time I got his voicemail."

"I'll go see what Ritchie is up to." Cooper said taking his drink out to the living room.

* * *

Jason wasn't sleeping. He couldn't. It was coming up on the twenty-four hour mark. One whole day since Elizabeth was taken, and they were no closer to finding her. He was lying on a soft bed in a luxury hotel, and he could only hope wherever she was sleeping was even half as nice. Despite what the doctors said Jason wasn't having any trouble imagining what horrors Elizabeth could be enduring. All the things that fucker could be doing to harm her. Agent Ashford saying Jerry liked to hurt people wasn't letting go.

Rolling to his side Jason forced those images away. He had to. If he kept thinking along those lines he was going to go mad. Would simply storm from the hotel room and start shooting people until someone told him where to find Jasper Jacks. In that frame of mind he might shoot Jacks as well, and they needed to at least talk to him first. If Jason didn't like the answers they got then he could shoot him.

Jason rolled to his back again and stared at the ceiling. Closing his eyes he concentrated as hard as he could on his girl. He sent her a message of love and support. Then for the first time that he could remember he said a prayer of protection, and that she would know he was coming for her. That no matter what he was going to find her. "I love you Elizabeth." He said softly before getting up and joining his friends.

* * *

"There she is." Jerry said grinning when Elizabeth walked, or rather limped, into the room. The butler held out her chair and everyone sat. "I'm sorry you had to spend the day in your room. I had business to attend to." He was meeting with Spinelli. Once Elizabeth told him where the Dead Man's Hand was then the hacker would be useful in figuring out how to get it. Also Jerry needed false papers for Jesse. The younger man was going to see the plastic surgeon in two weeks. It was time he became someone else. "Now I'm all yours. I took the liberty of telling my cook to make you soup. Since your lips are swollen."

Elizabeth looked at the bowl of liquid and picked up her spoon. She had decided that she needed to start eating, so no time in delaying. Not only would the calories keep her mentally sharp, but her body needed energy to heal. They passed a mirror in the hall and she saw face was a mess. The left side was bruised and the busted side of her mouth was double the size of the other side. The bruise on her leg throbbed when she was sitting and more when she had to move around. Her neck was bruised and every time she swallowed it hurt.

"Good." Jerry said when she started to eat. He turned his attention to Jesse and the two men talked sports and other matters during the meal ignoring Elizabeth completely. When everyone was finished it was time to get back to business. "So have you decided to tell me what I want to know?" He asked in a conversational tone.

Elizabeth weighed her options, no doubt some form of persuasion was coming. Tell the truth and be hurt, or stay silent and be hurt. Not very good choices. She was damned either way, so she opted to tell the truth. "I don't have the information you want. Not that you will believe me." She said her blue eyes on his.

"You're right." Jerry said getting to his feet, he paused when she instantly got to hers as well. She was small, but it was clear she wasn't going down without a fight. He found himself starting to feel a bit of respect for her. "Jesse." But Jerry didn't fight fair, this morning proved that, and he wasn't going to start now.

The younger man got to his feet and extracted his gun, pointing the muzzle at Elizabeth. Jerry wasn't interested in her fighting back.

"Don't let that finger slip." Jerry admonished. Pulling the trigger too fast was why he was in this spot. If he had waited another sixty seconds to shoot his mother he would have known where his child was from the start. The treasure he was seeking would already be in his hands. "Since you won't voluntarily talk I have no problem making you." He said gleefully as he walked over to the side board and came back with a long wooden box.

Elizabeth's eyes opened wide at what he removed from the case.

"This is a cane. Made of rattan and purchased in Singapore where it is commonly used as a form of punishment." Jerry smacked it against his palm. "It makes the most wonderful sound when it's whipping through the air. I had the pleasure of watching someone be punished using this method once. Very entertaining." He said with a cold smile as his eyes landed on hers. "I haven't had the chance to use this yet, tonight is a good time to correct that. Unless you'd like to tell me what you know."

"I don't have the information you want." Elizabeth repeated as her heart increased in fear. Hopefully he wasn't going to strip her. Her clothing would provide a slight barrier of protection from the cane. He started forward and she backed up until she hit the wall.

"It's too bad that is the position you are taking." Jerry said as anticipation zinged through his veins. "Because I assure you this is going to hurt."

Elizabeth curled up in a ball as the first blow landed, and prayed it would be over soon.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	73. Chapter 73

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 73

Johnny nodded to the guard on the door as he knocked. While it was true this was a public space, it seemed intrusive to simply walk in. The door was opened by the second guard who just stepped back and let his boss inside.

Johnny walked down the short entrance hall and stepped into the main portion of the hospital room. Diane looked at him with bloodshot eyes and gave him a small smile. "Sorry I haven't come over before now." He said quietly. The kidnapping was Friday night, and it was Sunday morning.

"I figure you've been busy. Kyle told me that Jason left." Diane didn't move from Francis's side unless she had no other choice. She had been sitting here, with the exception of very small breaks that the doctors made her take, since he was wheeled into the room. In all that time there had been no change in his condition. "You're in charge?"

"I am." Johnny came over and covered his friend's free hand being carful of the IV. "What have the doctor's said?"

"That he lost a lot of blood, and they are worried he's too weak to fight. Or that he may have suffered brain damage due to hypovolemic shock. Which is when the heart can't pump blood due to the amount lost. Nadine had to explain that to me. Your girlfriend is very nice." Diane said wiping away tears. She'd never cried so much in her life. "They don't know my Frannie. He's too stubborn to give up. He will be up and demanding information on Elizabeth is no time. So it would be helpful if she was home by then. Good news is going to go over better."

"Jason is working on it." Johnny assured her.

"I heard he made some sort of deal with the WSB and the FBI." The guys were keeping her in the loop because it made her feel better.

"Justus was there, he can explain it better. I still don't know all the details." Johnny said coming around the bed and grabbing the empty chair. "I can sit with Francis while you take a walk." He had passed Alan in the hall who said Diane needed some fresh air.

"Promise me you'll call when he wakes up if I'm not back." Diane wasn't going to fight him.

"When was the last time you ate something?" Johnny would send for whatever she requested.

"I had a bagel. The guys are taking good care of me." Diane didn't want to add to Johnny's stress. "I haven't missed a meal since I've been here." She wasn't eating much, just enough to keep from getting sick. "Come on Kyle. We'll go around the block." Which was what she did each time she left.

"Then to the chapel?" The guard asked. That was the other part of the routine.

"Yeah." Diane leaned over and gently kissed Francis's forehead. "I love you, I'll be back in a bit." With a final look she walked out of the room.

Johnny rested his elbows on his knees and folded his hands together. He needed a minute before he could start. "Francis. This situation is so beyond fucked up I'm having trouble wrapping my brain around it. I've been trying to figure out how we got here. We both know that thinking isn't my strong suit." Johnny said making a joke. "So it would be really helpful if you woke up before I get myself into trouble." His green eyes shined with tears. "We've been through a lot you and me. We were a team before Jason joined us. We trained him together, and we're supposed to be together to watch him run things. We're supposed to argue over who did the better job getting him ready to be in command." Johnny and Francis had helped Jason when Sonny left for the island, not that their friend needed much guidance. "It's not supposed to end like this." Johnny said quietly. "If anyone is supposed to be in a hospital bed with holes in him it's me. I'm the enforcer. You're making me look bad. You're also scaring Diane. It will destroy her if you don't pull through. Not to mention a perfectly good best man speech will go to waste. I really want to embarrass you at your wedding." He stopped and wiped his eyes. "You need to wake up Francis. Even if it's just for a little while today. You need to wake up and let us know you're going to be alright. You need to fight and come back to us, we won't be complete without you."

Having said his peace Johnny leaned back in the hospital chair and closed his eyes in prayer. If you were going on merit alone they were the last people miracles would be handed out to. But Johnny prayed for his second one today. He prayed for Francis to come back to them. His first prayer had been this morning when he made the same request for Elizabeth.

* * *

He was waiting for the elevator hoping to get a chance to see Nadine before leaving the hospital. She had ended up staying the night, and Johnny had slept better than the situation would have normally allowed. He had actually felt a bit of guilt when he woke up that he had his girl right next to him and Jason didn't.

The doors opened and Mac Scorpio stepped off. "Commissioner." Johnny figured the other man was here to check on Sabrina. She was down the hall from Francis, also in an ICU suite.

"Have you heard from Morgan?" Mac hated not being in the loop on this case. The thing that took the sting out of it was that kidnapping across state lines was a Federal offense, so working this case wouldn't have happened anyway.

"No." Johnny said shaking his head. He wasn't going to tell Mac where Jason was.

"Taggert has been suspended, and we can't locate him." Mac thought his soon to be former detective was off pouting. "Tell your guys to be careful. I don't think he'll do anything really dumb, but I don't want anything else happening if I can help it." Already pockets of power had been restored and it was making everyone breathe easier.

"Thank you for the heads up." Johnny wasn't going to tell Mac that Taggert was their guest either.

Mac was silent for a minute then spoke again. If Johnny didn't know this yet, he probably would shortly. "Sabrina Santiago is awake. I'm going to talk to her now. You are welcome to sit in, but you can't question her."

"Thank you." Johnny could just come back later if he didn't get the answers he wanted.

"Let's go." Mac walked down the hall and entered the room where one of his uniformed officers was standing post. The kid looked surprised that his boss was with Johnny O'Brien, but just lately there were some strange bedfellows in town. "Ms. Santiago." Mac read her the Miranda rights before starting his questioning. "Where is Elizabeth Webber?"

Sabrina was exhausted. Getting shot took a lot out of a girl, but the doctors told her not even thirty minutes ago she was going to live. Which sucked because now she'd spend the rest of her life in prison waiting for Jerry to take her out for talking about him. She would be a sitting duck. "I don't know."

"Lying won't do you any good." Mac warned her. There would be no deal for this woman. Even if the D.A. wanted to make one Edward Quartermaine had enough pull to make sure it didn't happen.

"I'm not lying. Jerry Jacks has her, and I don't know where he would take her." Sabrina said looking at Johnny. "Your boss leave to find her yet?"

Mac nodded at Johnny, maybe she would talk to him.

Johnny just looked at the injured woman and told himself he couldn't suffocate her with her pillow. He ignored her question, but asked one of his own ignoring Mac's instructions. "Would you like to provide me with anything that will help us? Like maybe why Jerry took her."

"She's his daughter, we did a DNA test to confirm that, and he thinks she holds the key to a fortune." Sabrina said not even bothering to hold back. There would be no protecting her former boss. The man tried to kill her, there was no way Jesse would pull that move on his own.

"His daughter?" Johnny repeated shocked reaching for his phone. "What treasure?"

"No clue." Sabrina said licking her lips. "Can I have some water please?" Mac assisted her. "Thanks. I never knew what exactly he was looking for, but he believes that Elizabeth has the information that will help him find it. And no I have no clue why he thinks that." May as well get that out before they ask. "As soon as he gets the information he'll kill her. Finding her quickly would be best because he likes to inflict pain and he's good at it. The longer he has her the more messed up she'll be."

Johnny's jaw tightened at hearing that. "Jesse took her to Jerry?"

"Yes, we had it all worked out. I took out the inside crew, and he handled the outside guards. I came out with Elizabeth. That was when he shot me and took her." Sabrina confessed she was hoping Johnny sent someone to smother her in her sleep. She'd rather face death at the mob guys' hands any day of the week.

"Why did you kill Penny Alvarez and Lydia Karenin?" Mac asked her.

"Penny found out what I was doing, and Lydia was a distraction. We wanted you to think you had a serial killer." Sabrina told them.

"Draw the cops out of the city to slow response time." Johnny said filling in the picture. It was a smart move. He was beginning to see why Jerry hadn't been caught yet. The man, and his team, thought ten steps ahead for every move they made. Only Jesse had committed an error by not making sure Sabrina was dead. "Would you like to rethink your answer about not knowing where he is?" The rule about not questioning her went flying out the window for a second time.

"No. If I knew I would tell you." Sabrina was thirsty again. "I have no reason to be loyal at this point. I do hope your boss finds him and kills him. I'm vengeful like that."

"I need to make a call. Thank you for letting me sit in." Johnny said to Mac before walking from the room. He needed somewhere secure so he headed back to Francis's room and went into the bathroom. He called Cody. "Put me on speaker."

"What's up?" Jason wanted to know, he was worried this was bad news about Francis.

"According to Sabrina Santiago, Elizabeth is Jerry Jacks's daughter, and he thinks she has the key to him finding some fortune." Johnny didn't mince words.

"His daughter?" Jason looked at Stan. "What information do you have on the Webbers?"

"It's incomplete at the moment, but I can tell you that in their file with the relief agency there is a letter from Audrey stating that the agency is not to release any information to Elizabeth because she is not their daughter. The letter is recent too." Stan was doing that run while they waited for more information on Jasper Jacks. "I don't have any adoption paperwork for Elizabeth. What I do have is paperwork filled out by Carolyn Webber and submitted to the American Embassy in Guatemala stating she had a child while on foreign soil."

"She didn't want to list the baby as being adopted." Cody figured out almost instantly. "Why, and why were they down there?"

"Work. It was their first go round with the agency. They came back when Liz was two and returned to practicing in the states. Then they went back to the agency when Elizabeth was fourteen, leaving her with Audrey in Port Charles." Stan was typing trying to get more information. "The Webbers missed their last check in and the agency is currently trying to contact them."

"Flag the file Stan. Elizabeth will want to know when that happens." Jason ordered still of the mindset that his girl was coming home. "Johnny, please go see my grandmother and ask her to call Audrey Hardy. I want Elizabeth's mother's name. That could possibly another way to track Jerry."

"I'll go after we are done talking." Johnny told his boss, happy to have something to do.

"Will do." Stan believed that too.

"According to Sabrina they ran a DNA test. She also confirmed that Jesse is part of this. He's the one who shot her." Johnny reported to the group. "She says she doesn't know where Jerry is, and I hate to say it but I believe her."

"I'm guessing there are not many in the organization who knew where Jerry calls home." McBain added to the conversation. He had to admit to being impressed by the mob guys. They had this entire situation covered. The FBI could probably learn a thing or two. "I was told that Agent Cruz is in town to look at a possible serial killer case. If you need anything on your end contact him. I'll clear it."

"Thank you." Johnny didn't see a situation like the cropping up, but was keeping all his options open. "Even if Liz really is his biological daughter, Sabrina said that Jerry still won't hesitate to kill her when he feels she is no longer useful." It was hard to say, but the guys needed to know that the clock was ticking faster now.

"We know that John Jacks was looking for treasure when he died, possibly the Dead Man's Hand." Jason told his friend.

"That's the hand that Wild Bill Hickock supposedly was holding when he died. I've never heard about treasure being associated with it." Johnny said confused. "Its two black aces and two black eights."

"I'm confused too." Ritchie said looking at his friends.

"Join the club." Cooper chimed in.

"We don't know for sure that's what Jerry is looking for." Cody said bring everyone back on task. "Honestly what he's looking for isn't important right now, it's not like we have it to trade for Liz."

"Cody's right, we need to focus on finding Elizabeth." Jason said to the guys.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Cooper went to see who it was. He came back quickly. "Guys, this is Ethan."

"Hello." Ethan said to the group.

"You're Australian." Jason hadn't expected that.

"I grew up in Perth, my mother is from Alaska and we moved here when I was nine. So I'm American too, and no I don't know Jerry or Jasper Jacks personally. I am pissed that Jerry's running around giving us Aussies a black eye." Ethan said grinning.

"Do you have news for us?" Jason remembered the other man saying he would come when he found out something.

"I do have news. Really good news." Ethan said smiling. "I found Jasper Jacks."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	74. Chapter 74

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 74

"Already?" McBain asked stunned. "We've been looking for him for years."

"No offense mate, but clearly you suck at hide and seek. This is what I do, so when I'm hired to find someone I find them." Ethan said with a roguish grin. Honestly it wasn't surprising that the Feds hadn't found Jacks. He wasn't in a place outsiders knew about, there was a good chance some people in Fairbanks didn't know about it either. Ethan only got lucky because the supplier Jacks got his goods from heard the message through the grapevine. She contacted Jasper, who said to set up the meeting. It paid to be a local.

"Let's go." Jason was ready to start moving.

"Not just yet. The meeting is tonight. I couldn't arrange an earlier time, and I tried." Ethan had asked twice and both times got shot down. Worried he would lose his pigeon altogether he backed off. "Ten."

"We're going to lose another day!" Jason said through clenched teeth as he glared at Ethan. Who had the good sense to back up a step.

"Jason, he did his best." Cody just wanted to keep his boss from killing someone at the hotel. "We will get all the information and fly out right away." Losing another day sucked especially after what they had learned about Jerry's endgame. "You get that Johnny."

"Yeah." He said filled with mixed emotions. They did have a lead, but had to wait to pursue it. Jason must be pissed. "Take a walk Jason." O'Brien suggested.

"I'm fine." Jason said getting himself under control. "I'm sorry." He told Ethan.

"No worries mate. I get it." The young man said. He knew what had happened and that there was possibly a life at stake. "We are going out to the Chandalar Lake region, about one hundred and eighty-three miles from here. It's going to be too dark to fly in so we need to drive." Which would eat up more time. He was guessing they were going to drive really fast.

"You're sure he's going to show?" Cody double checked. Jason really would kill Ethan if they got stood up.

"I was told he would be there." Ethan knew his neck was on the line. Morgan was strung too tightly to screw around with. "I'll be back at seven to get you."

"We'll be ready to go." Cody said showing Ethan out. "Stan did you come across any stories in print about what John Jacks might have been searching for?"

"No, while he did mention liking a good treasure hunt in several interviews he gave, he never talked about them until after he found what he was looking for. Apparently there are a lot of poachers in the treasure hunting game. He didn't want anyone to steal his score." Stan told them what he had learned. "I did look up the Dead Man's Hand. I don't have any public acknowledgement from other sources that he was looking for it. So if he was he kept that information a secret."

"Jerry knew something." Jason said looking at his team.

"You don't kill your parents and clean out a room in their house for the hell of it." McBain got what Jason meant. "Jerry was expecting something in his father's personal papers to lead him to whatever he is looking for. We need to hope Jasper has more information than his brother does."

"What we need is for Jasper to tell us where we can find Jerry." Jason said silently praying they would get the answer they needed.

* * *

Spinelli was frustrated. He had been here for two days now, and had no idea who the mystery guest was. They hadn't left the house so he couldn't get a peek. He did see footage of a large black car arriving the night before he came, but Jesse blocked his view of the woman standing beside him. If Jerry had put cameras inside his house when the security system was installed it would be easy to get information. But he didn't. "I'm so stupid." Spinelli said grinning. "He probably has closed circuit in the house itself, separate from the main security set up." He was too paranoid to not watch his staff.

"What I need to do, is find the frequency he is on. Then I need to figure out what security he has on it. Then I can hack it, being careful to not leave a trail, and learn who I'm sharing the grounds with." Spinelli was positively gleeful. He loved a good puzzle, and this was better than the New York Times Sunday crossword. All those steps shouldn't take more than a computer genius like himself a day to accomplish. While his personal computer started looking for the frequency Spinelli would have a snack and then get back to the job he was getting paid for.

* * *

"Mr. O'Brien, this is an unexpected pleasure. What can I do for you?" Lila was sitting in the parlor alone. The family had decided to skip brunch this week. The tragedy they were enduring wouldn't keep her from being a gracious hostess.

"We need some help. We have some new information about Liz, and Jason is hoping you can help us clear up some details." Johnny began explaining.

"Of course I'll help however I can." Lila would do anything to bring the young woman home.

"We need information from Audrey Hardy about Elizabeth's birthmother. None of us has the patience to talk with her right now." Johnny told Jason's grandmother.

"I had no idea Elizabeth was adopted." Lila asked as she pointed to the phone and Reginald brought it over. "Thank you." She said to the butler.

"We didn't either until this morning. I'm betting Liz doesn't know, she would have mentioned it at some point if she did." Johnny gave his opinion, one Lila shared because she was nodding.

"Number?" Lila knew he would have it. She also took a bracing breath because talking with Audrey would not be pleasant. They were not friends when she lived in Port Charles, and Lila had not been silent about how she felt Audrey mishandled things when her granddaughter got hurt.

Johnny held out his hand and dialed the ten digits before giving the receiver back to Lila.

"Hello?" Audrey didn't recognize the number.

"Audrey, its Lila." The Quartermaine matriarch said. "I'm calling about Elizabeth."

"I saw the news, it's not surprising something like this happened. I don't know why you are bothering to call me, I can't help you. " Audrey had been waiting for a day like this to arrive. Only she thought it would be related to Elizabeth's biological parents. Considering that her boyfriend was an alleged mobster it wasn't surprising that he would bring violence into Elizabeth's vicinity. Audrey was just glad Jeff was out of the country. Carolyn would no doubt feel the need to help, and that was the last thing Jeff's career needed. He had the potential to one day run the prestigious relief agency they worked for, scandal would only taint his career. "What do you want?"

"I am calling because I'm assuming you know Elizabeth's birthmother's name." Lila figured this had to be why Audrey didn't like Liz. Not everyone believed that adopted children were real family members.

"Alexis Davis, but I don't know anything about her. According to Carolyn she's dead. I don't know who Elizabeth's birth father is, nor do I care." Audrey said being blunt.

"How did Carolyn come to get Elizabeth?" Lila told herself to remain calm. Maybe she would call in another favor and have Audrey's life become very difficult.

"Apparently Alexis contacted Carolyn, they were good friends for many years. Alexis was in some kind of trouble and was worried her child would be in danger as well. Carolyn agreed to take the baby while Alexis dealt with whatever the issue was. However Alexis was killed in a car crash and Carolyn managed to convince Jeff that they should keep the baby. When they came home they let everyone assume the baby was theirs, and I was told to keep quiet." Audrey had argued bitterly with Jeff about how this choice would negatively affect his career. He had stood his ground, something that was shocking because it rarely happened. The last time had been when he married Carolyn. "I knew that baby wasn't a Webber because Jeff was sterile after a college bout of measles. At first I suspected that Carolyn had an affair, which is how I got the whole story."

"Anything else we need to know?" Lila asked ready to end this call.

"No." Audrey said before hanging up.

Lila told Johnny all the information she had learned, which wasn't much.

"I need to tell Jason what we learned." He said reaching for his phone. No doubt Stan would be starting another search. "Will you be handling Audrey?"

"Yes, you have enough to deal with. Out of respect for Elizabeth I won't hurt her. I will destroy her personal and professional reputations. It's what Audrey holds dearest." Lila said with a smile.

"Thanks doll." Johnny said dropping her a wink as he walked out. He was getting behind the wheel when Cody answered. "Am I on speaker?"

"Yeah." Cody had been watching Jason pace the living room. He had sent everyone else to his suite to hang out. Too many people around his boss at the moment was a dangerous thing.

"Something happen?" Jason wanted to know.

"Elizabeth's mother was a woman named Alexis Davis. She died in a car accident at some point after Liz was born. She gave her daughter to Carolyn to protect the child from some danger involving Elizabeth's father." Johnny started his car and headed to the warehouse. "Audrey couldn't provide the father's name or what the danger was."

"Is there some reason Elizabeth was never told?" Cody asked his friend.

"Don't know. Audrey hung up on us after conveying that information." Johnny let them know. "She's a real ray of sunshine that one." He said with a heavy dose of sarcasm. "Lila is dealing with Audrey."

"I'll have Stan start a search." Jason wanted to have the information and it might lead them somewhere. Every avenue had to be explored.

"Keep me in the loop." Johnny requested.

"Will do. I'll call you after the meeting tonight." Cody promised his friend as Jason resumed pacing.

"I'll be waiting." Johnny said ending the call. Information was coming from all sides, and something that they learned was going to be just what they needed.

* * *

Stan was told to start another search, and he wasted no time in doing so. He was still at it when the guys left for their meeting. He promised Jason that he would have a report for him when he returned. The blonde mob boss just nodded as they headed down to the garage.

The two cars didn't even bother to stick to the posted speed limit. There wasn't much traffic so the miles fell away as the tension mounted. No one was happy to be walking into a situation like this. Miles from anything, or anyone, they knew. Meeting a man they didn't really know anything about. No one had seen Jasper Jacks in three years, and he might not be the sophisticated playboy that had once lived in Australia. Running for your life could wreak havoc on a person's sanity.

The longer they drove the fewer buildings they passed. Every once in a while a large structure would crop up and Ethan helpfully provided the information that they were suppliers. If you needed it then it would be in stock, if it wasn't the person who owned the supply house would get it for price. The stores often had Wi-Fi as well, so email and such could be checked while there. If a person was so inclined. It turned out that their meeting was being held in such a store. The owner was lending them the back room, as a neutral space. Jacks wasn't having strangers in his home.

"It's nine." Jason said looking at his watch as they pulled up. They wanted to get here early to scout the area. "There is a car already here." A weather beaten rig that could probably handle anything thrown at it.

As the men watched the door open and a tall blonde man appeared in the door. "It's Jacks." Cody recognized him from his pictures. He was a little thinner, but otherwise looked the same.

"Are you coming in?" Jasper yelled to the cars. "I don't have all night." He wanted to get back home, it was the only place he felt safe these days, and it was a long drive.

Jason didn't hesitate to get out of the car. His guys flanked him with McBain bringing up the rear. "I'm Jason Morgan."

"No need to introduce anyone else. Let's go." Jasper had been here for a few hours researching the man he was meeting with. Then he tapped a few sources of his own. If anyone could kill Jerry, it was the young man who had requested this meeting.

"Do you know where your brother is?" Jason asked while they were walking, he didn't want to waste time.

"No." Jasper answered as they came into what looked like an employee break area. "Coffee." He pointed over his shoulder. "But I know what he is looking for, I have no idea why he took your girlfriend." Jasper saw surprise come into the other man's eyes. He just pointed to his computer.

"What does he want?" Jason asked, they could start there.

"The Dead Man's Hand." Jasper confirmed for them. "I don't know where that is either. I suspect that my father found it and that's why he and my mother are dead."

"Jerry suspects that you know where it is?" McBain asked and got a glare from Morgan.

"I don't know, and I didn't stick around to find out." Jasper said being honest. "He almost killed me when I was six, and tried again when I was eighteen. That was enough incentive to hide. Jerry is sadistic, and enjoys hurting people. Everyone is expendable as long as he gets his goal, which doesn't bode well for your girlfriend."

"He thinks Elizabeth is his daughter." Jason told the older man.

"With whom?" Jasper asked stunned.

"Alexis Davis." Jason provided a name. "Did you know her?"

"I did. Alexis was the daughter of an opera singer who my parents knew well. She was also my friend. She crossed paths with Jerry in Sydney. I warned her he was bad news, but he charmed her. They had a short and disastrous affair. She left Sydney not long after that, and pretty much cut all contact with everyone she knew. About a week before she died she called me and said she was in trouble. That before she left she had overheard a conversation she shouldn't have and that Jerry was looking for her. She asked me to call her back, that she had left something precious with a friend and she wanted me to come get it." Jasper said recalling the message on his phone. "I was partying in Monaco. My phone fell overboard when we were out at sea, and I didn't replace it right away. I got the message the same day I learned she had died. Her lawyer had no idea what precious thing I was talking about. She must have meant Elizabeth." He said shaking his head. "I don't see why Jerry would think that she knows anything about a treasure my father was seeking. I doubt my parents knew about Elizabeth. My mother would have wanted to get to know her granddaughter."

Jason wanted to pull out his gun and start shooting when he realized that this was complete waste of time. They had lost another day to talk to a man who had no valuable information for them. "Do you have anything at all useful to tell us? You could have told all this to Ethan over the phone."

"What about the treasure itself?" Cody asked Jasper. "If we knew what it was then maybe we could work backwards?" It was a long shot, but they needed something.

"It's a diamond. A very large uncut red diamond that is considered priceless." Jasper told them. "It doesn't have anything to do with the Wild West. It got its name because everyone who has ever owned it died not long after getting it. Supposedly the jewel is cursed, which I would believe because my parents lost their lives to it." He said bitterly. "I'd love for Jerry to find it, so we can learn if the legend is true."

"I'm going to find your brother and I'm going to kill him." Jason said with finality. "If you don't have anything that will help us then we need to leave." He would call Stan and tell him to head to the airport.

"I'd like to meet Elizabeth when you find her." Jasper said as Jason was heading to the door. If he did kill Jerry, then his days of hiding would be over.

Jason didn't even acknowledge that the other man has spoken as he walked out the door. He would alert the plane's crew to get ready from the car, their time in Alaska was over.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	75. Chapter 75

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 75

Elizabeth sat in the dining room as dinner was served. It was the end of her third day in hell. Day two had started with Jerry punching her in the eye as soon as she walked into the dining room while Jesse pointed his gun at her. That attack was followed by more questions she couldn't answer. So now she had black eye to go with the bruising on her face, her neck, down the side of her body and over her back. Jerry welded the cane like a master. Knowing just how hard to hit to leave red angry welts but not break the skin. Showering had been an exercise in agony as the water hit her sensitive skin, but she had to get clean. An infection was the last thing she needed.

She had expected yesterday's lunch to go the same way, but it hadn't nor had dinner. In fact he pretty much ignored her at both meals. She learned why when she went to bed last night. Not long after finally finding a position she could sleep in, which was hard in the tub, music blared through hidden speakers shocking her awake as super bright lights flooded the space. Clearly the room was wired and Jerry was trying a new tactic. Psychological torture. All night this went on at random intervals. This morning she had been exhausted.

After coming downstairs this morning she was shown into a different room, and shoved into a large closet. Inside it was dark and silent. Elizabeth carefully made her way to the far wall and sat with her knees against her chest just waiting for whatever was going to happen next. She wasn't sure how long she sat there before she felt a crawling sensation on her arm. She brushed it off, only to have it return. Then she started feeling it on her other arm, and her neck. By the time the door opened she was almost ready to scream. Stepping out into the light there was nothing new on her skin. Not bugs, or bite marks. Still the sensation wasn't going away. The urge to scratch herself raw was becoming harder to resist as she wished for a shower. It was probably nothing more than the wind and her mind in the closet, but she really didn't want to go back in there. Which was too bad because when she didn't provide an answer to Jerry's question she was pushed back inside.

After three sessions in the closet she was taken back to her room, where she spent a good amount of time under the hot water, and was left alone until about ten minutes ago. With no meals all day. Jerry was coming at her from all angles. Trying to find what would make her talk. Naps didn't happen either, even though she tried. Every time her eyes closed the music started again. She should be barely awake, but it turned out fear did a lot to counteract fatigue. Now Liz was sitting at the table bracing for another attack.

"Good evening Lizzie. You don't mind if I call you that, do you?" Jerry asked taking his seat, as Jesse did the same. "A dad should have a pet name for his daughter. Right?" A plate was placed in front of him, and one was placed in front of the young man to his right. Elizabeth however wasn't served. "If you don't want to pass another night like last night, or you don't want another trip to the closet. Then you will tell me what I want to know." He said reaching for his glass of wine.

Elizabeth looked at him but didn't speak. She had noted that his eye color was the same as hers. Carolyn Webber had blue eyes, but they were light. Not as light as Jason's but light. Liz had always wondered why her eyes were dark, she thought maybe it was because Jeff had brown eyes. Now she knew where she got her eye color from. It was knowledge she could have lived without.

"Why can't I break you?" Jerry asked pushing his plate aside. "I'm very good at making people bend to my will. I've broken men with Special Forces training in a matter of hours, but you are still holding out after three days. It's bad for my reputation." He sounded like he was asking about the weather. "What is making you so strong?"

"I'm waiting for Jason to come." Elizabeth said giving him a small smile. "I want to enjoy the moment he puts a bullet in your brain. I can't do that if I crack." She said one hundred percent serious.

Jerry roared with laughter. "I finally see the resemblance between us. I enjoy watching an enemy fall as well. I'm sorry to say that you won't get your wish. Jason isn't going to find me. I'm in the last place he is going to look. Even if he does I'll see him coming before he arrives. There are not many ways to get here, and I've got them all covered." Jerry let her know. "So you may as well tell me what my mother Jane told you." He said pulling his plate back in front of him.

Elizabeth looked at the table and didn't say a word. In fact her facial expression didn't change at all. Inside however she was shaking, because now she did know what Jerry wanted. The name Jane gave it away. When Liz received the locket in the mail, it came with a letter from her supposedly maternal grandmother's lawyer. A woman named Jane Jasper. That couldn't be a coincidence. Jerry wanted the locket. Elizabeth was guessing the fact that it didn't open wasn't because it was broken. There must be something inside the piece of jewelry to give Jerry the answers he wanted. Not reaching up and ripping it off her neck was taking all the willpower she had. More than anything she wanted it away from her skin. But giving it to him wasn't an option. That would be signing her death warrant. So keeping it close was the safest course of action.

"Alfred, return Lizzie to her room. Maybe in the morning she will be more talkative." Jerry said cutting another piece of steak. There was key to breaking her, and he would find it.

"She's holding out well. I must admit to being impressed." Jesse said when they were alone. So far no matter what Jerry did, she resisted his efforts.

"I am as well. I simply didn't expect her to be this strong. I think I might even be feeling a bit of fatherly pride." Jerry said with a chuckle. "I may need to think outside the box with her. What if the key to making her talk isn't a threat to her, but to someone she holds dear." He said thinking out loud.

"Am I returning to Port Charles?" Jesse was sure he could get into the city, perform the job, and leave undetected.

"No, not everyone Lizzie cares about is there. The lovely Emily Quartermaine is in London. Maybe a threat to her." Jerry said thinking out loud. "But we have time for that, I am rather enjoying to slow build up to destroying my daughter."

"What do you have planned for tonight?" Jesse was learning a lot.

"Another night of no sleep. The human mind can't function without rest. Tomorrow longer stays in the closet." Jerry grinned. "The physical attacks are not working, but the directed air streams did a wonderful job today. In fact I think it might be what ultimately works. I just need to make sure I don't overdo it. Now I need to go talk with Damian." Jerry stood up. "Enjoy the rest of your dinner."

"I will." Jesse would take a walk before turning in.

* * *

"Mr. Jacks." Damian said getting to his feet, and closing his laptop, as his front door opened. He really did need to lock that.

"What do you have for me?" Jerry didn't believe in putting all his eggs in one basket, so he had Damian going through his father's paperwork. Jerry hadn't found anything useful, but John Jacks wasn't a man to be obvious. There were also personal journals filled with a language that made no sense. So another person reviewing the papers was needed.

"Nothing as of yet. There are a lot of papers to review, and your father had multiple projects going at the same time. His notes often had the particulars of those searches overlapping." Damian explained the hold up. "He wasn't very organized."

"No, he wasn't." Jerry said frustrated, that was the same problem he ran into. His father liked to scribble notes and one paragraph might contain information on three different topics. "What about the journals?" Eight in all.

"Good news and bad news there." Damian said picking up one of the leather bound volumes. "I think the words are in shorthand. Which is where the bad news comes in. The shorthand isn't any of the standard methods that are used. It appears to be John's personal shorthand."

"The good news?" Jerry didn't like how that sounded. He had been hoping it was a foreign language he was unfamiliar with. If they could make sense of what was written down Elizabeth might not be needed. Then Jerry could break her just for the hell of it.

"I'm very good at codes. I can break this, I just need time." Damian said full of confidence.

"My patience does have it limits. If you don't get me results I will need to find someone who can." Jerry made clear.

"Understood." Damian nodded, he would turn his full attention to the task.

"Good. Lock your door." Jerry said as he left. "You never know who will be on the other side."

Damian did just that, he was walking back to his workstation when his personal laptop beeped. He was in. It took longer than he expected, but he was about to rewarded. Typing in the password he found the algorithm to access the closed circuit system in the house. The password there was easy. Jerry was obsessed with the diamond and that was coloring everything he did. Damian was rewarded with nine squares on his screen. Different viewpoints of the house. He watched Jerry walk in, grab some keys and leave again. Probably going out to have some fun.

One room caught Damian's attention. A bedroom with the bed stripped, which was odd. Why watch an empty room. As he frowned the door opened, probably the bathroom, and a woman came onto the screen. "What the hell?" The hacker said in a horrified whisper. Her face was battered, and she had tears streaming down her face. He watched her grab clothes and retreat to the bathroom again.

It took another twenty minutes but Damian was able to access sound for the bathroom, but no visuals. He heard a shower turn off, and then rustling probably a towel. There was sobbing, and sounds of pain. Finally he heard speaking.

"Please God, let Jason find me soon. I don't know how much longer I can hold on. Please I just want to go home." The female voice cried softly.

Damian leaned back in his chair stunned. The woman wasn't here of her free will. She wasn't some model on holiday. Jerry was holding her prisoner, and abusing her. Damian opened another window and started a search. If she was a captive, then the odds were good someone was missing her. She spoke perfect English, without an accent, so she was probably American. In the United States generally when someone disappeared other people noticed.

Starting with the name Jason might help. Damian was feeling sick to his stomach. Jerry did kidnap and torture people, but they were men that was why he was okay to work for. Or at least that had been what Spinelli thought. Clearly he was wrong. Abusing women was just wrong. The name Jason opened a flood gate of options. At the top of the page was a story about how Elizabeth Webber that last name was familiar to him for some reason, the girlfriend of Jason Morgan mob boss was snatched three nights ago from some small town in Port Charles. A picture revealed her to be the woman in Jerry's house. The newspaper article had a link to a webpage where people could leave information that might help bring Elizabeth home. So now Damian needed to figure out how to make his message stand out. No doubt that page was seeing a lot of activity.

Closing his eyes he gave it some thought. Five minutes later he started typing.

* * *

"Jason you need to eat something." It was Johnny's shift to sit with their boss. After they returned from Alaska his boss had flipped out and destroyed his office at the warehouse. No one was surprised that he had finally cracked some. Seventy-two hours ago Liz had been taken and they had no leads at all.

McBain was tapping sources, and so was Ashford but they weren't getting anywhere either. The longer Liz was gone the greater the odds she would die before they found her. Edward was offering a five million dollar reward, which had brought in a lot of sightings none of which panned out.

"I'm not hungry." Jason said looking out the window. What he was at the moment was despondent. He could feel Elizabeth in his heart, but he had no clue how to find her. He was failing his girl. Now when she needed him the most he was failing her.

Johnny's phone rang. "O'Brien."

"Hey." Nadine said smiling. "Guess who woke up."

"Francis?" Johnny said smiling too. This was good news. "How is he?"

"Confused, which is normal. He knows who he is, and where he is. He doesn't know Liz is missing. He doesn't remember the power going out either." Nadine said watching Diane cry all over her boyfriend. "Are you heading down?" She had seen him this morning, because they were basically living together now, but another look would be nice.

"I can't, I'm with Jason." Johnny explained. "One of us will be down, don't let anyone else explain to Francis what happened. Can you keep Mac away?"

"Yeah. He won't know Francis is up unless we call. Which we won't until I hear from you." Nadine let her boyfriend know.

"Thanks." Johnny looked over at Jason. He was a shell of himself, a condition that was getting worse the more time passed. "I need to go."

"I understand. See you later." Nadine said going over to check on her patient.

"Francis is up." Johnny said happy to pass along some good news.

"You should go see him." Jason wasn't in the mood to be around others.

"I'll send Sal right now." Johnny sent out a text. He was putting his phone away when Stan and Cody ran in the room.

"I know where Elizabeth is." The tech guy announced.

"Where?" Jason wanted to know. "Where is she?"

"How do you know?" Johnny asked, they needed that answered first as much as it sucked.

"I got a message on the webpage set up for sightings. The words in the subject line caught my attention." Stan turned the computer around.

"Those are symbols." Johnny said confused.

"I said the same thing." Cody had needed it explained as well.

"It's an old version of Dingbats, which hackers often use as code. It says Jerry Jacks/Elizabeth Webber. No one knows that Jerry has Elizabeth outside of us." Stan said excited. That information hadn't been leaked. "I opened it and found this." His excitement dimmed.

"Oh my god." Johnny said eyes wide.

"Where is she?" Jason demanded starting to shake with rage. It was a still of Elizabeth, and the bruises on her face were easy to make out.

"The message came with latitude and longitude." Stan reported. He hadn't shown the picture to Cody when the message came across. After checking the message he bolted for Jason's office with the enforcer behind him.

"Where?!" Jason didn't want a long explanation.

"She's on Sonny's Island." Stan told the three men, shocking them once again.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	76. Chapter 76

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 76

"Sonny's island?" Cody asked surprised.

"Sonny knew Jerry Jacks?" Johnny hadn't seen that one coming. It seemed odd that an international terrorist would be their former boss's friend. Sonny would have been small time in comparison to the things Jerry did.

"Yes, but not by that name. By the name of James Brosnan. Sonny authorized Bernie to sell Jerry a large plot of land while he was on the island mourning Lily's death." Stan explained what he had learned. "Jerry built a compound, I'm guessing this is why he has been so hard to locate. I have specs on the house, including markers on the room Liz is in from the Jackal." Stan showed them.

"You can trust this information?" Johnny wanted to know. Jason had lapped into silence, and when the Irishman looked over he saw his friend staring at the photo of Liz. Her face looked awful in the photo, and he was betting it was going to look worse up close.

"There are symbols in the message to indicate that no harm is meant. There is a code of honor among hackers to not misuse those symbols. This is from the Jackal, he's well known in cyber circles. In fact it doesn't get any better than him. He's kind of my hacker hero. I doubt he'd wreck his reputation." Stan told them how things worked.

"Because working for a psychopath says I'm a great guy." Johnny said with a healthy dose of sarcasm.

"I work for mobsters." Stan shrugged, he wasn't going to throw stones.

"Someone could be sitting next to him with a gun." Cody said what both he and Johnny were thinking. Stan had no response to that. "We don't have any choice but to trust him, because we've got no other leads." The last day had been incredibly frustrating as they reviewed in detail everything they knew.

"Call the plane." Jason said still staring at the photo. She was hurt, he had to get to her.

"You can't go." Johnny told his friend.

"We can't fly in." Cody said at the exact same time.

"Yes, I can go." Jason said his blue eyes latched onto Johnny's green ones. "I have to go." The mob boss said before clearing his throat. "God, Johnny look at her! Look at what he did to her! I have to go get her! I'm going." Jason said as he started coming apart.

"Jason, you can't go on the mission in this state. You're a danger to yourself and the rest of the crew." Cody told his boss.

"I'm not staying here." Jason said in a tone that warned the guys not to argue. "If you leave without me, I'll go on my own. I need to be there when you get Elizabeth."

Cody would be happy to knock Jason out and leave him here, but he was pretty sure his boss would actually kill him when he woke up. So the enforcer looked at Johnny. The two men had a silent conversation. "I'm in charge Jason." This was non-negotiable. "And you will do what you are told, only what you are told."

"Fine." Jason said nodding, he didn't care what it took to get them going.

"Say it." Cody wasn't trying to be pushy, he just needed this clear.

"You're in charge." Jason said telling himself to calm down. His friend was right, he was in no shape to lead.

"Who can I take?" Cody asked Johnny. "I'm going to need another man." They still had Cooper, but Cody needed someone to fill a special role on this mission. "Ideally I'd take you, but that isn't an option."

"Marco can do what you need. I'll get Sal to back me up while you guys are gone." Johnny knew that Cody wanted someone to watch Jason. And someone who could put their friend on the ground if it became necessary. The closer they got to freeing Liz, the more unpredictable Jason's behavior might become. So Marco's only job would be to stick with their boss.

"Guys, I need to go with you." Stan said when his three bosses lapsed into a tense silence.

"Why?" Cody didn't want extra men. Stan wasn't trained for field operations and would probably slow them down.

"The Jackal sent codes so that we can access that part of the island and the compound. You will need me to punch them in at the appropriate times. While we can't fly in, I can send word to disable the security by the private docks so a boat is an option."

"We can fly into a neighboring island, and ride over from there." Cody said pulling up a map on his phone. "When we are ready we can tell the plane to come pick us up." He wasn't going to count on Liz being up to boat ride since they'd more than likely be in Kodiaks. By the time they were ready to go Jerry would be dead and they wouldn't need to keep their movements under the radar.

"Do you still own the island?" Johnny wanted to know. That would be helpful.

"Yes. I haven't found a buyer yet. So my word is law." Jason confirmed. That would be helpful. He had considered keeping it now that Sonny was gone, but that wasn't an option any longer. No way would Elizabeth want to go back there. "We also will have a Fed with us working under the WSB umbrella."

"I just got another message." Stan said typing rapidly.

"It's another copy of the blueprint. Rooms marked for Jerry and Jesse." Stan showed his bosses. Now they knew exactly where to find everyone. "There is a butler in the house, and the Jackal sent a copy of the guard rotation. There is also background information on Jesse, and his training. Firearms mostly."

"That will make planning easier. We just have to trust all this information is on the level." Cody said getting that this whole thing sounded like a trap. "Stan can you call McBain and tell him we are leaving as soon as the plane gets clearance on its flight plans. Johnny ask Marco to come see me."

"Will do. I'll call the rest of the team while you work out the last minute details." Johnny would do this from Jason's office so he could watch his friend. "Jason, eat the sandwich or you don't get on the plane."

Without a word Jason picked up half and took a bite while silently he prayed that he was close to bringing his heart home.

* * *

It took an hour to bring everything together. Cody would go over the plan again on the flight out. The island was two hours away, but they were flying another hour to find a safe place to land. Johnny watched the plane take off before getting into his car. He didn't go back to the warehouse, but instead ended up at the hospital.

Upstairs he walked into Francis's room and smiled at his friend. "Hi."

Francis opened his eyes and returned the smile with a weak one of his own. "Hi. You find Liz yet?" No one would give Francis any information. It hadn't taken long for the fog to lift and his memories of what happened to return.

Johnny walked further into the room and saw Diane asleep on a cot. "How is she doing?"

"She's exhausted. I told Dee to go home, but she's stubborn. Nadine gave her a sleeping pill." Francis had been so grateful to see her when he woke up. It was just what he needed. "So?"

Johnny took a seat. "Yes, and no. We got a tip today and the guys left to check it out. Hopefully everything is on the up and up and they will bring her home. We are close to losing Jason."

"I don't even want to try to imagine what hell he is living through." Francis said quietly. "I never saw the gun. Just Liz and the Santiago woman. We ran her, and nothing popped." He was looking for how he screwed up.

"We ran Jesse and nothing popped there either." Johnny told his friend. "There is plenty of blame to go around so don't take more than your share." Jason wouldn't blame them, but the guys would never forgive themselves for what happened.

"Jesse too." Francis said closing his eyes. "Damn."

"Jerry's got some super hacker on his payroll. Stan respects his skills, which tells you a lot. We ran into the same issue with Hannah. Only difference was she was hiding in plain sight. Standard background runs are not going to be enough anymore." No one was blaming Stan for this either. "So we need to figure out how to move forward. You would be helpful there so get well." He was glad his friend was most of the way out of danger.

"Yeah, this is gonna get old quick. Did we lose anyone?" Francis needed to know.

"That can wait Francis. I'm sure my girlfriend doesn't want you working from your hospital bed." Johnny didn't want to stress his friend.

"Who?" Francis wasn't going to let the subject drop. Being out of the loop would stress him more.

"Hank, Joey, Phil, Vincent, Doug, and Milo." Johnny said feeling a fresh stab of grief. There hadn't been time to properly mourn their lost friends.

"Milo?" Francis said on heavy sigh. "A lot of good men."

"Yeah." Johnny said leaning back in his chair. And that might not be all they lost to this lunatic. This wouldn't be over until Liz came home, and every man on the current mission was at risk of losing his life.

"Bring me up to speed. Everything that has happened while I've been out." More than anything Francis wanted to get out of bed and help. He felt useless lying here hooked up to machines.

"You have to stay calm. I don't want to get thrown out of the hospital by my own girlfriend." Johnny admonished his friend. "Let me get you some water and then I'll brief you." He grabbed the plastic pitcher and went to find the ice machine.

* * *

It didn't take long to get the flight plans approved and once they were in the air the guys stretched out to get some rest. Everyone except for Jason, who was sitting in the darkened cabin praying and worrying. Trying not to think of all the ways Elizabeth could be hurt that wouldn't show up in a photograph. He couldn't actually see his girlfriend in the picture, just blobs of color. The bruises were obvious because they were dark against her normally pale skin. It was the deep blue of her eyes that let him know he was seeing her face. Out the window he watched as the sun begin to set. The island was an hour ahead of them and maybe she was eating. God he hoped that monster had been feeding her. "Hang on baby, we are coming. Just stay stronger a little longer." He whispered.

* * *

Further back in the cabin Cody was going over his plan. Looking for ways it would fail. Cooper was resting, but in about twenty minutes he was going to get up and listen as everything that would happen was explained. If Cody had overlooked anything then Cooper would find it.

Liz's life was on the line, and as was the life of every man on the plane. So everything needed to be tight.

* * *

"Okay, we are landing in forty-five minutes." Cody said addressing his crew. "There are cars waiting for us." The island they were landing on belonged to Duke Lavery, and he was only happy to help. "We will load up our gear and head to the water." They brought everything with them so they knew the gear was sound. Cody pointed to a hanging map. "We are going to launch our Kodiaks here, and ride over to this point of the island. Motors halfway out and then paddling once we are in hearing range of the compound." On the water the hum of motor would echo and alert guards they were coming.

"Before we land on the island Stan will take out the surveillance on the beach. If things are going to go south that will probably be it. If the Jackal is not on our side security will know then that we are coming. So I want everyone braced for an attack once we see the beach. Guns drawn ready to go." Cody waited for everyone to nod.

"We are leaving Stan just inside the tree line. He will be in radio contact and the tracking system will let him know when we need security taken down. Ritchie you are with Stan." Cody had no choice but to leave a guy with Stan. Their tech guy was too valuable to leave unprotected.

Ritchie nodded. What Stan was going to do would save them a lot of time.

"Cooper, I want you to take out Jesse. Quick and silent." Cody told the other former soldier. They both had trained to take one shot for each kill. Cooper should be able to handle this. "You'll be on your own."

"I'm ready." Cooper would be careful.

"McBain you are with me. Our goal is Jerry." Cody would keep the Fed with him, because of all the men on the mission he was the one they didn't fully trust. So this was a keep your enemy close move.

"Don't kill him." Jason said and everyone looked at him.

"We are going to do our best to take him alive so that you can kill him." Cody knew Jason needed to do that. "McBain."

"It's your show." McBain said looking around. "As long as I bring back a dead body I don't need to pull the trigger."

"Jason, you and Marco are going to go get Liz." Cody figured there was no point in giving his boss any other assignment. Back in Port Charles the guard had been told that under no circumstances was he to let Jason out of his sight until they had Elizabeth. "Once you have her hunker down in the room until you get the all clear from me. Then you can come to wherever Jerry is. Cooper after you take out Jesse, I want you to rendezvous with Jason to give Liz more protection. Once Jerry is dealt with we are leaving. Take out any guards, or staff members who get in your way." This was a manhunt as well as a rescue.

"The Jackal is in a guest house behind the house. I told him once I send the first signal to hide. When everything is over do I have permission to have him come out?" Stan wanted to know.

"Wait until I tell you its fine." Cody didn't want to kill the man who helped them, assuming he was helping them. "Everyone understand the plan?" It wasn't overly complicated. Too many bells and whistles meant people would forget things. "Once Stan gets us onto the grounds of the compound I want us in and out in under an hour. Faster if possible."

Everyone nodded.

"Get some rest." Cody said ending the briefing. "Jason." He stopped his boss from moving away. "I told the plane crew that if they didn't hear from us in three hours to contact Johnny for instructions."

"That's good." Jason said thinking if it took longer than that they weren't coming home. Something that wasn't an option.

"We are going to succeed." Cody told his boss. He wasn't being cocky, he just had that much faith in the men he worked with.

"Yeah we are." Jason needed to believe that.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	77. Chapter 77

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 77

"Stay here." Cody told Ritchie and Stan. Both men nodded their understanding, Stan a bit absently as he was working at the same time. The boat ride over had gone smoothly. They hit the beach and ran to the cover of the trees. Once camouflaged they stayed still for an agonizing fifteen minutes to see if anyone was coming. Now it was time to head out.

The rest of the guys carefully moved through the trees until they could see the house. Cooper and Marco were the marksmen of the group and in no time took out the two patrolling guards. The bodies were pulled into the trees to minimize discovery. The group moved forward and encountered the next man on patrol, he too was dispatched and hidden. According to the information they had received there would only be one more man on foot patrol, and right on schedule he came around the house and was dealt with.

"Alarm system on the house is down." Stan told the crew, they were all wearing ear pieces.

Carefully Cody opened the large steel front door and the men slipped into the house. If all went well they would be in and out without alerting the butler to their presence. As long as he didn't get in their way then he could escape this unharmed. The men split into two lines checking the downstairs rooms as they made their way to the main staircase. Here they paused again waiting to see if someone had noticed the downed men outside or if anyone in the house was moving around. Silence greeted them. Cody looked over at Jason who nodded that he was fine. So they headed up.

At the top of the stairs they split into their teams, ready to tackle their designated assignments.

* * *

Jesse's room was at the far end of the hall. Cooper made his way down the silent corridor checking the bedrooms as he went. They were all empty. When he reached Jesse's room he flattened himself against the wall and slowly turned the knob. It didn't make a sound and Cooper pushed the wooden panel open just enough to allow him entry. It was a large suite with a foyer that opened onto a sitting area. The blueprints had shown that the bed would be to the right of the fireplace with no walls between the two spaces. So when Cooper reached the end of the foyer he needed to be ready to act.

He was in position when the rustling of blankets caught his attention, so he waited. Footsteps went away from him and another door closed. With a smirk Cooper realized the prick he came to kill was in the bathroom. Sure enough a toilet flushed and the door opened. He wouldn't get a better chance than this. Cooper stepped out, leveled his gun, noted that his sight was indeed on his target, and pulled the trigger. One shot, one kill.

Jesse dropped without making a sound. His wide eyed stare was proof that he had no idea he wasn't alone. Cooper checked for a pulse and found none. His work here was done. At the door he listened for sounds that someone knew what had happened and heard none. Satisfied he stepped out into the hall and headed to where Jason should be waiting.

* * *

Cody, McBain, Jason, and Marco were all headed to the same part of the house so they worked as a team. When they reached the door to Elizabeth's room Cody silently wished his friend good luck before he and McBain kept going.

Jason was shaking and told himself to pull it together. It was Marco who picked the lock to open the door and they swept the short hall that opened onto the bedroom. Jason went in low and Marco went in high. Working together for years had made it so they didn't even need to discuss it. They carefully moved down the dark space until they entered the bedroom itself.

Marco tilted his head noting the stripped mattress. Jason just shrugged. They could see the whole space in one sweep and Elizabeth wasn't here. With the closet door open it was clear the space was empty too. That meant more than likely she was behind the second door in the room, probably the bathroom. This time it was Jason who reached for the knob and turning it found it locked.

* * *

In the tub Elizabeth popped up when the doorknob rattled. As quickly as she could, and with a fair amount of pain, she got out of the tub. Since Jerry changed his tactics she had wondered if he might try a night time attack. It looked like she had her answer. The lock was a sturdy one, but since this was his house she was certain he had a key. So he was going to get her, but she had no intention of making it easy.

The only two hiding spaces were under the sink, and the closet. Lack of weapons meant she only had her hand, feet, and teeth to defend herself. Moving hurt like hell, but she would find the strength to put up a fight. If Jesse and his ever present gun weren't with Jerry then Liz was going to do her best to kick daddy dearest's ass. The closet gave her the best shot at that. While yes he would know she was in there she could still get the jump on him when he opened the door. Any advantage was to be taken. With that in mind she limped into the closet, locking this door too, and waited.

* * *

It didn't take Marco anytime at all to get the lock open. From the doorway they looked into the room and both men frowned when they found it empty. They walked over to the bathtub and found the bedding from the main room.

Jason's first thought was that something had happened to Elizabeth during the time it took them to arrive. That somehow Jerry knew they were coming and he had simply decided to kill her before they arrived. Panic threatened to consume him, and Jason told himself to relax. To listen to the part of him that was connected to his girlfriend. After a brief pause he walked to the closet and put his hand on the door. "Elizabeth." He said softly and waited.

* * *

She was telling herself that she could do this. Repeating the mantra that Francis gave her. Willing her sore body to respond the way she needed it to. She was not going to take another beating, she was too tired to play any more games. He had come into her room, and that meant she had the advantage. Or that was what she told herself. If she could best him here then she could get to a phone. There would be no more sneak attacks.

Not that long ago the music had blared through the speakers and the lights damn near blinded her so she was wide awake. He would have been better off letting her fall asleep first. As tired as she was she wouldn't have heard the door open. Jerry had made a mistake, one she was ready to make work for her. She heard footsteps in the bathroom and braced herself to attack.

Then she heard her name. The way only Jason ever said it. At first she couldn't move because it was almost too much to believe, but then she was flying from her hiding spot and flinging the door open. From the doorway it was one step into his arms. "Jason." Was all she could say.

Jason wrapped his arms around her and just held on. For the first time in days he was whole again. He felt like he could breathe again. "I love you." He buried his face in her hair and just breathed her in.

"I love you too." Elizabeth didn't even care that the pressure from Jason's arm hurt as it leaned against her back. He had found her, just like she knew he would. That was all that mattered.

"Let me look at you." Jason said forcing himself to let her go for. He winced at the bruising as rage sharp and swift moved through him. "He will pay for this. With his life he will pay for every time he touched you."

"I told him that I needed to see you kill him." Elizabeth said as her eyes shined with unshed tears. "He tried to get me to tell him about the locket, but I wouldn't. I wasn't as weak as he thought I would be." She said with some pride and tears rained down her cheeks. "He didn't win."

Jason wiped away her tears as gently as he could. "He never stood a chance. Why does he want to know about the locket?" They had time because they were waiting for Cooper, and to hear from Cody.

"I think there is information inside. I don't know about what. Jerry kept insisting that his mother told me something but I didn't know what until last night." Elizabeth said as the words started rushing out of her. "I didn't know what he wanted until he said the name Jane, and then I knew why I was here. I need you to make him go away." She said breathing hard.

"I will." Jason said bringing her close again. She would need to talk more as she processed what she had been through. However right now what she needed was for him to make sure Jerry would never be an issue again. Jason gently kissed her temple as Marco looked over and nodded. Cooper appeared in the doorway a few seconds later and grinned. The two guards stepped into the main room to give the couple some privacy. "Where else are you hurt?" Jason wanted to know.

"My back, and side. Jerry beat me with a cane." She said as more tears came. "And my thigh hurts really badly. He kicked me after I kicked Jesse in the balls." That made her smile some. "That was after Jerry did this." She pointed to her face and mouth.

The room seemed to go red as Jason's rage rose another notch. She had been beaten. That motherfucker had caned her. If he had more time Jason would show Jerry just what torture was all about. As it was he was going to get off entirely too easily, but Elizabeth needed him gone. And Jason was going to make that happen. "After I deal with Jerry, we will take you home and get a doctor to look at you. Are-are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No." She knew what he was asking. "Home." Elizabeth said smiling. "I can't wait. Who was hurt besides Milo? The night of my showing." She had been praying for her friend, but she didn't know who had been shot in the hallway. It was simply too dark.

"We can talk about that later." Jason said gently brushing her hair from her face before letting his lips linger over her bruised cheek. "Everyone back home will be thrilled to see you."

"I can't wait to see them too." Elizabeth leaned against Jason. "I'm so tired." Now that she wasn't alone exhaustion was dragging her down. Like the system heard her the music and lights both came on. All three men jumped and Elizabeth just burrowed into Jason.

"What the hell was that?" Marco asked when it stopped.

"It's a military tactic." Cooper said pissed that Ms. Webber had to endure that. "Its psychological warfare designed to keep the enemy from getting rest. Without rest your opponent will begin to get sloppy enabling you to capture them easier." He explained.

"How long has it been since you got any sleep?" Jason asked gently lifting his girlfriend's head so he could look at her. The skin under her beautiful blue eyes was bruised.

"Over twenty-four hours." Elizabeth said shaking.

"You can sleep on the plane." Jason promised. Just then Cody's voice was in his ear.

"All clear. Down the hall." The enforcer informed his boss.

"Jerry's waiting for us." Jason told his girlfriend. "It's time to end this so I can take you home." She nodded her agreement because there was nothing else to say.

* * *

Jerry had been caught completely off guard. He was sitting on the sofa in his room watching television when his guests arrived. Like all good paranoid terrorist he had weapons stashed in various places in his private quarters and he been reaching for a gun when McBain shot him in the shoulder. High enough to ensure that he couldn't use that arm, and to ensure he didn't bleed to death. When Jerry tried to make a grab with his other arm Cody delivered a roundhouse kick that dislocated that shoulder. Now Jerry wasn't shooting anyone.

After sending the all clear Cody and McBain simply stood over their prisoner to await their friends' arrival. "Stan, tell the Jackal that I will be sending Cooper to get him."

"Roger that." Stan said from his hiding spot. He was hoping that meant Ms. Webber was okay.

"Is that how you found me? Damian developed a conscious? I should have paid him more." Jerry said with a smirk. "I figured if anyone sold me out it would be Jesse. He is a lot a like me, a predatory shark, which is why we get along so well. I should probably be using the past tense. If you are here, then he is dead. Ah there she is daddy's little girl. I was wrong Lizzie, you are going to get your wish after all."

Cody looked at his friend, who was being set on her feet by Jason. The urge to shoot Jerry again was pressing down hard. Liz had to hurt but she was holding it together, probably so the nutcase on the couch wouldn't die thinking he had gotten to her. "Cooper go get the computer guy."

With a nod Barrett left to do that.

Elizabeth reached up and pulled out her locket and showed it to Jerry. "This is what your mother sent to me."

"I recognize that. My father gave it to her one year for her birthday." Jerry said smiling and then laughing. "I must say I'm rather proud of you. A father likes to know his daughter is good at something. You can keep a secret better than anyone I've ever encountered. So Brava!" Jerry said smiling wide.

Elizabeth turned and looked at her boyfriend. "Can you kill him now? Please?"

"Bloodthirsty too." Jerry said smiling. "It just gets better and better. You are becoming more like me the longer we are together. I might have decided to keep you in the end, now we'll never know. Will we?"

Jason removed his gun from its holster. "Come here." He said holding out his arm to Elizabeth. She would know that Jerry was gone, but Jason didn't want her to see it happen. A .45 caliber bullet did a lot of damage to the human head. She didn't need to live with that image.

Elizabeth tucked up under Jason's chin and closed her eyes. His heartbeat was a soothing metronome under her ear. It was that sound that she focused on, but she still jumped when Jason's gun fired. It was over and she was free she thought sobbing. Jason would have wanted to take longer, to make Jerry suffer, but for her he ended things now.

The only sound in the room was Elizabeth's sobs of relief that this was over. The guys all looked at the corpse of the man who had murdered so many people. McBain was the first to move. He took off the knapsack he was wearing and removed a body bag.

"I'll help you." Marco told the Federal agent. Jason didn't need to be watched anymore.

"I'll let Jordan know she can send in her agents to secure the compound." McBain said sending a text message.

* * *

Outside Elizabeth took a deep breath. Fresh air never smelled so good.

"Ms. Webber, it's good to see you." Ritchie said greeting his friend. He was trying not to wince at how bad she looked.

"Thanks Ritchie." Elizabeth said as Jason helped her into one of the cars from the garage.

"The plane is on its way." Cody said as Cooper walked up with a young man carrying a large computer case. "The Jackal?"

"Yes." Damian said wondering what was going to happen to him now. One of the guys was clearly a Fed. He just had that look about him. "Am I under arrest?"

"How old are you?" Cody wanted to know.

"Fifteen." Damian said shrugging. "I'm an emancipated minor, my grandmother died last year." It had only taken minutes for him to change his status in the system. He had no intention of going into foster care. Since he had been selling his cyber skills since he was ten money wasn't an issue. He had millions in the bank, which meant he could take care of himself.

"You want a job?" Jason couldn't let the guy who led them to Elizabeth go to jail. The mob boss briefly took his eyes off his girlfriend.

"Sure." Damian said grinning. "I've never been to New York before."

"Its upstate kid, don't get too excited." Marco said laughing.

"Could you use the help?" Jason asked Stan.

"Absolutely." Stan got what his boss was doing. He was guessing their tech systems were about to get a major upgrade, and Damian should be really helpful with that.

"You work for him." Jason told Damian, pointing to Stan. "Call him Mr. Johnson, and do what he tells you. You step out of line and I'll fire you leaving you open to Federal prosecution."

"Yes sir." Damian said believing every word. For some reason he was more afraid of Jason Morgan than he had been of Jerry Jacks.

Jason looked at McBain.

"As far as I'm concerned the kid was working for you all along." McBain would let this go. He was getting the biggest collar of his career, and more than likely a promotion. Better the kid work for the mob than another terrorist. "You might want to have him get rid of his FBI file before you put him on the payroll." The Jackal had been a pain for years.

"So noted." Jason said getting into the car. "Ready to go home baby?"

"More than you know." Elizabeth said sliding across the seat so she could put her head on Jason's shoulder. Around them the guys were getting into Jerry's cars too. They would deal with the guards at the gate on the way out. Once the plane took off they wouldn't ever come back here again.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	78. Chapter 78

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 78

Jason carried Elizabeth onto the plane and she didn't even bother to protest that she could walk up the stairs herself. For him that was a warning sign that she wasn't doing well. His girlfriend was stubborn to a fault, so she must be in a lot of pain. Gently he placed her in one of the captain's chairs in the cabin and used the blanket Cody handed him to cover her.

After they were airborne Jason went right into caretaker mode. "When was the last time you had something to eat?"

"I had a little to eat the day before yesterday. Jerry stopped sending me food the last day I was there." Elizabeth said softly. It was early in the morning, not that long past midnight really, which seemed funny to her because so much had happened in the past hour. "I'm not really hungry, but I could use something to drink. Before I went to bed I tried to get some water from the faucet in the bathroom but it was off." Sometime after her shower Jerry had cut the water supply to the room. Maybe trying to make her thirsty enough to trade information for a drink.

Jason walked into the galley kitchen and grabbed a bottle of chocolate milk. He had put it there thinking his girl might like something on the plane ride home.

"Give her the sports drink instead." Cody told his boss. He wanted to check on Jason. "She will need the electrolytes." Everyone in the cabin could hear the conversation the two of them had. "Milk might make her sick." It might be too rich for her nutrient starved system to handle. One day without food wasn't that bad, but Cody wondered how much she had eaten before Jerry stopped feeding her.

"Okay." Jason reached for the mango flavored drink, thinking she would like that the best.

"Johnny is meeting us at the plane. The hospital is set to receive Elizabeth. Nadine asked to do the work up, and Alan agreed." Cody said passing along more information. "They asked that we not give Liz any pain medication if we can help it." They would probably give her something strong at the medical center.

Jason nodded looking over Cody's shoulder to where Elizabeth was stretched out. It was going to take a while for the mob boss to relax, but he was going to do his best not to smother her. That was the last thing she needed. "Can I let her drink the whole thing?"

"Yeah. Slowly drinking it would be best." Cody advised. There was a good chance her system would rebel if she put too much in it at once. They weren't dealing with just a possibly mild case of malnutrition, they had to factor in stress and fear. Both of which rapidly ate up calories.

"Thanks. For this." Jason said holding up the bottle. "But also for the last few days." He would say the same thing to Johnny later today.

"Don't thank me." Cody said shaking his head. When he looked back on things all he saw was how they had screwed up. "We take care of our own. Johnny and I are not going anywhere, so take some time with your lady." It would actually be best if Jason didn't go back to being in charge right away. He needed time to level off. "Maybe see if she wants to go somewhere and relax."

"I'll let you know." Jason told his friend. "Let me take this over."

Cody nodded and watched his boss walk over. Elizabeth gave him a small smile as Jason sat next to her. They would take care of Jason, so that he could take care of Liz.

* * *

"Boy is it good to see you." Johnny said smiling at Elizabeth who was back in Jason's arms and wrapped in a blanket to ward off a chill.

"Hi Johnny." Liz said giving him a tired smile. She had tried to nap some on the plane, but couldn't settle. If anyone moved it caused her eyes to pop open in fright. After the third time she jerked awake she had simply opted to stay awake.

He held open the back door of the SUV. "Get in." Johnny walked around to the driver's side as Cody got in the car on the passenger side. Looking over he saw McBain standing next to a gurney, while Special Agent Ashford unzipped the body bag. She gave the Federal Agent a cold smile as they exchanged a high five. Sal and Vincent would be keeping an eye on those two until they left. "Everyone is at the hospital." Johnny said starting the car.

"Who is everyone?" Jason wanted to know. After he got in the car Elizabeth had crawled into his lap. It wasn't the safest position to ride in, but he wasn't going to tell her to move.

"Your entire family, and some of the top guys. I didn't have the heart to tell them to stay away." Johnny thought folks would be surprised to realize how much of a family the Morgan organization was. Now that the two problem children were gone everyone else was banded together tight.

Jason got the unsaid message. "AJ and Emily are here?"

"Yeah." Johnny nodded from up front. "Apparently Emily told AJ to bring her back, or she was coming on her own." The Irishman said chuckling. "They arrived about an hour after you left."

"Did they bring Michael?" Elizabeth asked feeling warm and safe. It would be nice to see Em.

"No, he stayed in London." Johnny thought that was smart. The situation at that time had still been unstable. It was just safer to leave him there.

"No one in your family was hurt at the opening were they?" Elizabeth had been asking about injuries off and on during the flight.

"No one outside of our guys was hurt." Jason knew it was time to answer. At the hospital someone might let it slip what happened, so he needed to give Elizabeth some answers now. "Francis was the person who was shot in the hall."

"Oh no!" Elizabeth said sitting up quickly and then moaning in pain.

"Shh, try to stay relaxed for me." Jason said urging her back down.

"Francis is awake." Johnny said his eyes meeting with Jason's in the mirror. He wanted to know what that was about. This next part would be harder. "I know he is looking forward to seeing you."

"I want to see him too." Elizabeth answered shifting a bit trying to get comfortable again. "What else?" Jason was tensing beneath her.

"We lost some guys. Milo didn't make it." Jason said softly.

Elizabeth eyes filled with tears that overflowed her lashes. She didn't have the words so she turned her face into Jason's neck and just cried. Milo had been more than her guard, he had been her friend. He was a great guy who liked to laugh, who was teaching her a little bit of Italian, and had taken his job seriously. He would be missed. "Is he being buried at home?" She asked looking up.

"Yes, the service is tomorrow." Jason told her. He would need to find out who they were sending. "We can go visit his grave whenever you are ready."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and tried to relax. Tensing made her whole body hurt, and the crying was making her head pound. "I will miss him. He just started dating Serena. Someone should check on her."

Jason just nodded. It didn't surprise him that Elizabeth would want to make sure Serena was okay. That was just the way she was. No matter what was happening to her, his girlfriend still found a way to care for others. "We're here." He said as Johnny pulled up to the entrance. Nadine was waiting with a gurney.

Johnny handed over the keys to one of their guys, and he along with Cody followed Jason into the hospital.

"I'm going to give you an exam and then we'll get you settled upstairs in your room." Nadine said smiling to put Liz at ease.

"Do I have to stay?" Elizabeth wanted to go home. She was worried that Jason wouldn't be allowed to stay with her. They weren't married, they couldn't even lie and claim to be engaged, so he might not be able to use the family excuse.

"Sorry but you do have to stay, we want to make sure you're okay. So that means spending some quality time with all these machines." Nadine said trying to make Liz laugh. "It's every girl's dream." Epiphany already had the blood pressure cuff in place. Nadine would start with the cranial exam while the nurse got down the vital statistics. Looking over Nadine saw that Liz's blood pressure was on the high end of normal. Given what she had been through that was expected. "Jason I'm going to need you to step out into the hall."

"He has to leave?" Elizabeth didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Its hospital procedure." Epiphany told the younger woman. Often crime victims wouldn't talk if a family member was in the room. They were too embarrassed about what had happened to them.

Jason didn't like it either, but if asked he would admit that he was worried Elizabeth wasn't disclosing all her injuries. He wanted her to get all the care she needed. So if stepping out of the room needed to happen he would do it. "I'll just be on the other side of the door."

"Promise?" Elizabeth asked her hand fisting in the sheet. Right now she needed him close.

"I promise." He said before forcing himself to turn and walk out the room. The second it shut he wanted to turn around and go back inside.

The door closed and Elizabeth's blood pressure shot up to a dangerous level. It was so high that the machines started sounding alarms. On the bed Liz was trying not to cry. It was just that after being separated from Jason for days, while being held by a lunatic, she didn't want to be apart now. Jason made her feel safe and she needed that.

"Get Jason." Nadine instructed urging Liz to lie down. "Now."

Epiphany was already in motion. "Jason." The head nurse said stepping into the hall.

Immediately he pushed off the wall he just leaned against between Johnny and Cody. "What's wrong?" Now that the door was open he could hear the alarms.

"Elizabeth needs you to stay in the room." The nurse said as she stepped back.

Jason was by his girlfriend's side in a flash. "I'm here." He said covering her hand with his. "I'm right here."

"Why don't we give Liz a chance to calm down some before we do the exam?" Nadine said watching the numbers drop. Lesson learned, Jason stayed. "Piph draw some blood and we'll get the labs going. In about thirty minutes I'll come back to do the exam. How does that sound?"

"Good, sorry." Elizabeth was shaking now, and her stomach was rolling. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Piph had a pan out in time to handle that, then she got Elizabeth cleaned up before helping her wash out her mouth. "Would you like to get changed?" The nurse could bag the clothes for the police.

"Okay." Elizabeth felt weak, and the shaking was getting worse. "Jason, can you take off my locket please. I don't want to wear it anymore."

Jason didn't hesitate to remove the piece of jewelry. He would hold onto it in case the WSB or FBI wanted it. Whatever secrets it contained wouldn't matter to Elizabeth. "Anything else?"

"No." Elizabeth said feeling better with the chain gone. That was totally an emotional reaction, but no less valid.

"I'm going to cut off your shirt and bra." Nadine said as Piph came back in with a hospital gown. She didn't want to remove the blood pressure cuff. The numbers were still high enough to be a concern. If they didn't lower soon then Nadine would have to call for some medication.

"Okay." Elizabeth nodded and held still.

"Jesus." Jason said his eyes getting wider as Elizabeth's skin came into view. She had said she was beaten, but he didn't expect this. His blue eyes filled with tears as he looked at his girlfriend before she looked away. She was black, blue, and red where the cane had hit her.

"Piph, get the camera." Nadine said softly. "Liz let me have a quick look to make sure you don't have any infected cuts." The bruising was horrific, but after a few minutes the doctor realized it was just surface level bruising, not deep tissue, which was good. "You're going to be sore for a couple of weeks."

"I know." Elizabeth still wouldn't look at Jason. It would have been best if he was out of the room when her clothes came off, but he had to see her eventually so may as well get it over with. "I didn't see any blood when I showered."

"You don't have any cuts." Nadine confirmed as she looked over Elizabeth's legs. "I want this darker bruise looked at. Liz's neck too. While we are at it call someone from ophthalmology to look at the black eye. Just to make sure there is no damage to the retina or optic nerve." It would be wrong if this affected Liz's ability to paint.

"I'll order the scans and the call for the doctor." Piph said typing on the computer. They ended up getting their exam in which was good. Hopefully this was the worst of it. Hopefully that nutcase didn't poison her, the blood tests would tell them about that. "Elizabeth's room is ready."

"Good." Nadine grinned. "Jason would you like to send for something for Liz to eat? She won't be on a special diet."

"Sure." His voice was gruff. As long as he lived he would never get the picture of those bruises out of his head. "Some soup?"

"No." Elizabeth shook her head. She didn't want to see soup for a good long time. She wasn't sure she could eat it ever again because Jerry had served it to her. It was in fact the only thing she ate as his captive. "No soup." She was starting to shake again.

"Okay." Jason said leaning over and gently kissing her temple. "How about some ice cream?" He named another favorite food item.

"I'd like that." Elizabeth said telling herself to relax. "Chocolate?"

"I'll send for it as soon as we get upstairs." He promised.

"In the meantime, drink this orange juice." Piph instructed handing over a small bottle. It was enough to get Liz's blood sugar numbers up. "You two wait here for the orderlies to come." The head nurse said taking the evidence bags with Liz's clothes out of the exam room.

"Shouldn't be but a few minutes. If you need us before then give a holler." Nadine walked out too to let the couple have some privacy. Johnny would be somewhere in the building, she would go find him. Right now she needed a hug.

* * *

After Elizabeth was in her private suite, something Jason knew his parents would have arranged, he sent for the ice cream. She ate the whole bowl and then settled down to have a nap. Beside the bed Jason sat and just watched the even rise and fall of her chest. Her smaller hand was being held in both of his. He lifted it and placed a gentle kiss on her palm then resting it against his cheek he started to cry. She had been so badly hurt, but she was home now. She was home, he would care for her and help her heal. And he would make sure no one else ever hurt her again.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	79. Chapter 79

ABC/DISNEY owsn GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 79

"Jason sorry to disturb you, but your brother and sister are here." Lee said sticking his head in the quiet room. No one got in without permission.

Jason just nodded indicating it was fine. He got to his feet, stretched and then walked to the sitting area of the suite. They had been upstairs for almost four hours now, during that time he had started seeing the after effects of what Jerry did to Elizabeth. She was jerking awake at the slightest sound or movement. It was clear she was exhausted, but her mind hadn't yet come to terms with the fact that she was safe now. Nadine had finally just sedated Elizabeth, because healing couldn't start until her body and mind got some rest.

"Hi." Jason said to his siblings.

"Hey." Emily gave her brother a hug. "How is she?"

"In rough shape." Jason told them both. He cleared his throat before continuing. "She has bruises on her face, neck, body, as well as a black eye." They should know before walking in. "Right now she's sleeping, they gave her something."

"You should sleep too." AJ told his brother, Jason looked exhausted.

"I will at some point." Jason told them. He needed to relax and trust that she would still be there when he opened his eyes. "You guys didn't need to fly home."

"I'm not even going to respond to that." Emily would cut Jason some slack because he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Exhaustion made you say stupid stuff. "I'll sit with Liz." She opened the door to the sleeping quarters and froze. "Oh my god." When she looked back at her brothers she was already in tears. "Tell me he's gone." Emily didn't know she could hate someone so deeply.

"He is." Jason nodded. This was one kill he didn't have to hide.

Emily wiped her face. "Take your time, we'll be fine." She said before walking over to the bed to sit with her friend.

"What do you need?" AJ wanted to help too. He wasn't close with Liz, although he was hoping that changed. She was going to be his sister in-law so they would see each other a lot.

"Nothing." Jason had everything he needed in the other room. "Really you didn't need to come." He was going to try not to snap at the Quartermaines if they hovered. They loved Elizabeth too.

"Jason we are family. The Quartermaines don't always show it, I mean we fight more than we do anything else." The eldest Quartermaine child admitted on a small laugh. "But when something happens we band together tight. We are here for both of you. Don't bother trying to push us away because we won't go anywhere."

Not knowing what to say to that Jason just kept quiet. "I thought for sure grandmother and Edward would be the first visitors."

"I'm supposed to pass along a message to you." AJ started.

"Did something happen?" Jason's mind immediately made the leap to something being wrong.

"No, everything's fine." AJ assured his younger brother. "Grandmother is preparing a room for you for after Elizabeth is discharged. You are expected to stay a week."

"We have a house." Jason pointed out.

"I hear it's lovely." AJ said being cheeky. "Em said Liz is doing a great job decorating it. Grandmother is hosting you at the mansion." Which meant don't argue. The idea for them to stay was seconded by Monica who wanted Liz close so she could monitor her condition. "If nothing else it will put Liz near her studio."

Jason didn't want to spend a week at the mansion. He wanted to take Elizabeth home and shut out everyone else. Still if there was anyone who could make her feel good it was Lila. Also being able to paint might be beneficial. A way for Elizabeth to express herself without speaking. He would listen to anything she need to say, but right now she may not want to talk about what she had been through. "I will ask Elizabeth, if she doesn't want to stay then the family will need to respect that."

"They will. Since Em is here why don't we go take a walk?" This was AJ's role in the mission. To get Jason to leave the room for a mental break. No one expected AJ to succeed, but their parents wanted him to try. "Maybe grab something to eat."

"No." Jason told his brother.

"She'll be okay if you leave for a little while. You have a guard on the door, and Em is scary. She knocked the wind out of me when I put her down on the plane. I had no idea our sister could punch that hard." AJ said laughing.

"Francis trained with them." Jason said looking back into the room where his girlfriend was sleeping. "I'm not leaving, but tell Monica you put up a good fight."

"If I pick up food will you eat it?" AJ would be satisfied with that.

"I ate earlier with Elizabeth." Jason told his brother.

"Do you want me to send you dinner later?" AJ tried that.

"It's covered." Jason said still watching Elizabeth sleep.

"You are impossible to care for. You know that right?" AJ said trying not to be exasperated.

"You aren't the first person to say that." Jason said shrugging. He finally looked back at his brother. "Grandmother can have Cook make things to put in the freezer at the house. If she starts now she will beat all my friends to it."

"Good enough." AJ said nodding. "Sit down." He pointed to a chair that would let Jason keep an eye on the other room. "Em isn't leaving anytime soon. I'll hit the vending machines and get us some drinks. What type of soda do you prefer?"

"I don't drink soda, I'll have a water." Jason told his brother.

"Be right back." AJ said walking from the room.

Jason headed over to Elizabeth's bedside. He had been away too long already. "Are you going back to London with AJ?"

"No. So don't even try putting me on the plane." Emily glared at her brother. "I can follow orders, I would have stayed inside."

"I needed you out of the city. One less person to worry about. We didn't know that this wasn't about me. I didn't know who else might potentially be a target. If I could have managed it I would have put the entire family on the plane." Jason explained to his sister. "I'd do it again, without hesitation. Elizabeth was gone, in the blink of an eye, no one was taking you too."

Emily just looked at her brother. He wasn't overly demonstrative. Hugs were okay, and yes he told her that he loved her. But they didn't have conversations like this one much. In that moment Emily understood her brother in a way she hadn't before. He lived in constant fear that the life he led would take someone he loved from him. Even though this wasn't because of his job, Liz's kidnapping was what he worried about. She got up and came around the bed and gave him a hug, because he needed it. "You brought her home."

Jason held his sister tight. He did bring Elizabeth home, but only because one of Jerry's employees had a conscious. She might still be going through hell otherwise.

"Are you staying at the mansion?" Emily wanted to know. She let Jason take the seat by the bed.

"I'll let Elizabeth decide." Jason told his sister.

"Did you kill AJ?" Emily said looking for her other brother.

"No, I went to get drinks." He said laughing as he walked in the room. "Jason won't kill me here, too many people saw me walk in."

"Go home to your girlfriend." Jason told AJ.

"What about the squirt? I drove her over." AJ pointed to Emily who glared at him. Which of course made him laugh.

"One of the guards will bring her home later today." Jason wasn't going to try to make Em leave. She would just ignore him.

"I'll tell grandmother you are thinking about staying. She will probably call later just to check on you." AJ wasn't surprised he was being told to go. They were making strides with their relationship, but he and Jason still had a ways to go.

"I'm going to tell mom and dad I'm here. I'll bring you back something to snack on." Emily was going to try not to be underfoot. She would sit with them for a while and then leave too. "If you go home instead of staying at the mansion I'm coming too."

"I figured." Jason said smiling at his sister. "Scram. I need to take a nap."

"Call me when you wake up." Emily said kissing his forehead before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Mr. O'Brien." Jordan said knocking on the door to a large office. She had been escorted to the second floor of the warehouse by one of the staff.

"Ms. Ashford." He was standing by his desk. "This Cody Paul." Johnny had been getting a briefing on the mission. "Have a seat. Would you like coffee?"

"Yes please, about eight pounds of it to go." She said laughing. "It's really good." She said taking the cup then adding sugar and cream.

"How can I help you?" Johnny hadn't expected the visit.

She looked him and Cody Paul over. In her desk she had files on them both. Really thick files of all the activities they were suspected of doing over the years. Including racking up an impressive body count in South America. They were deadly men, and criminals who were now off limits. But there were worse men roaming the planet, men who deserved her attention more than the two in front of her. "I'll go with the short version, you don't strike me as guys who are into wasting time. Thank you for your service."

"While Cody has heard that one on occasion, that's the first time I've had anyone say that to me." Johnny admitted which made Cody laugh.

"Probably the last too." The former soldier added.

"Probably. You take it." Johnny said to this friend.

"Thank you." Cody answered. "On behalf of all the guys. Thank you."

"I didn't think that Mr. Morgan would want to be disturbed right now." She said getting to why she was here. "Special Agent McBain has already left, and I'm on my way to the airport now. If anyone decides to try to nullify our agreement please call me, or Sean Donely." That was her boss, the man who ran the WSB. He was the only person she answered to.

Johnny took the offered business cards.

"We also extended the deal to include Mr. Butler's organization as I was told one of his men was integral in making sure Jerry was brought to justice." Jordan said getting to her feet which made Johnny stop sitting on his desk.

"That's very kind of you." Johnny would tell Jason.

"I'm not kind. I'm ruthless, and bloodthirsty. I also believe in revenge." Jordan said being honest. "I'm good at my job and I understand that chasing your boss is an exercise in futility. We would have eventually caught Corinthos, but not Mr. Morgan."

Both men remained silent about that. "What about the item Jerry was seeking?"

"I could care less about that. Keep the Jackal on a short leash." Jordan said grinning. "He likes to get up to mischief." And with that she walked out of the office. Someone would shadow her until she got on the plane, because it was smart to do so. She wondered briefly about what happened to the detective she had stunned, and then let that go because she didn't really care. He was a bully hiding behind a badge, he would have let Elizabeth die just to stick it to Morgan. He deserved whatever he got.

Cody looked at Johnny. "I'm going to go check on Stan."

"Good idea. I'm going to go pick up my girl. Marco is in charge tonight." The guard had spent the day sleeping.

"I'll stop in before heading home." Cody might run into Johnny again if he was picking up Nadine, because Lainey was at the hospital hoping to talk to Liz. If not he'd see his friend tomorrow because for now they were running things.

* * *

Elizabeth opted not to see Lainey, but she did make an appointment for the following week. There was no point in seeing the doctor right now because Liz didn't have the words needed to explain what she was feeling. She knew from experience that trying to make Lainey understand that it felt like she was surrounded by darkness and any minute would get sucked inside wasn't going to happen at the moment.

There was something Liz wanted to do, and Nadine gave her approval before logging out for the day. So after dinner a nurse came by and brought them a wheelchair. They weren't going far, but walking hurt too much. Jason carefully put Liz in the seat and then the nurse transferred the IV bags over. Antibiotics and saline.

"All set?" Jason asked tucking a blanket around her so she stayed warm.

"I'm good." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Okay." Jason pushed her down the hall. Leaning over he knocked on the partially opened door.

"Look who's here." Diane said smiling wide trying to sound chipper despite the fact that Elizabeth look horrible. "Francis has been buzzing like a bee waiting for you to come down." Jason had called earlier to make sure it was okay.

"I want to see him too." Elizabeth said looking up at Jason and nodding. He pushed her into the room and she smiled wide when she saw her friend sitting up. "They have you hooked up to all the machines too?"

"Yeah." Francis said smiling but his blue eyes were flat with anger. Jason said she was hurt, but Francis hadn't expect this. She was wearing a robe and he wondered what it might be covering. "It's the only way they can be sure I won't sneak out."

"If you bust out, will you take me too?" Elizabeth leaned forward a little and asked in a loud whisper. "How are you feeling?" He was in this bed because of her, and she felt awful about that.

"Hey now. None of that." Francis knew his friend well. "No guilt."

"I won't if you won't." Elizabeth knew him well too.

Jason snorted and Diane laughed. "Well played. I am going to make a call, and get you some nicer sleepwear." The lawyer announced.

"Something soft." Jason was worried that the stiff hospital gown was irritating Elizabeth skin.

"Soft it is. Behave." Diane said leaning over and kissing Francis. There was a chance they would need to discuss what happened at the opening. She didn't want to hear about him getting shot. Living through it was enough.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop her." Francis needed to get that out.

"I'm sorry she shot you." Elizabeth let him know. "I feel like I failed you. Like when it mattered I didn't use what you taught me." Her voice thickened as she fought off tears.

"I taught you that you can't beat a bullet. You made the right call." Francis told her. "I'm proud that you stayed calm and used what you knew to stay alive."

"I didn't even yell, and it wasn't until I was on the plane with Jesse that I realized they wanted me alive. She wouldn't have shot me if I screamed." Elizabeth said quietly. "So I should have."

Jason started to speak up, but Francis shook his head no. This was between them. "If you had screamed Jason would have come and so would Johnny. She would have shot us all. It was too dark for me to see anything but two silhouettes and the shimmer from Sabrina's dress. She would have had the advantage because we couldn't see, or hear, the gun in her hand. It's how she got past Milo. Elizabeth you did everything right." Francis said in a quiet voice. "There was no guarantee she wasn't there to kill you too. She might not have wanted to do it at the gallery. I didn't teach you how to get out of a situation like that, but you did good kid."

"I feel so guilty about Milo." Elizabeth said reaching for Jason's hand and then holding it tight.

"We know the risks when we take the job." Francis said as gently as he could. "He wouldn't want you to live your life feeling like you caused his death because you didn't."

"Are you going to be my guard again when you get out?" Elizabeth would need time to deal with her guilt about Milo.

"No." Jason said handing his girl a tissue.

"You aren't firing Francis are you?" Elizabeth looked at her boyfriend in horror.

"No." Jason said running a hand down her hair. "I'm going to promote him. I need a second in command, Francis is going to take that job." Jason looked over at his friend. They hadn't talked about this, he was going to wait until Francis was home but Elizabeth needed them to talk now.

"Okay, that's good. I will still get to see you." Elizabeth had worried about how this would affect their friendship.

"All the time." Francis said smiling. He and Jason would talk more, but now wasn't the time. "Since you were coming down I sent for dinner. The four of us can eat together."

"I'd like that." Elizabeth said looking over at Jason who gave her a wink. The ice cream had been good, but now she was actually hungry. That was a really good sign.

Diane came back in. "Your lovely sleepwear will be here shortly. I got sleeveless because of the tubes."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said letting everyone's love calm her. It was good to be home.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	80. Chapter 80

ABC/DISNEY owns. GH no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 80

"We don't have to stay the entire week." Jason told Elizabeth as they parked in front of the mansion. After dinner with Francis last night Jason had told her about what the family wanted to have happen. Elizabeth thought it was a great idea, mainly because it meant Jason wouldn't have to take care of her by himself. It would also give everyone a chance to visit so that when they went home, the family wouldn't show up there.

"It was nice of them to offer." Elizabeth said as she smiled at her guy. "I was glad to hear that Francis is getting discharged today as well." He was still recovering, but being in the hospital sucked. "Can we go visit him this week?"

"Sure, he'll probably like that. We can keep Diane from suffocating him with a pillow." Jason said laughing. Francis was going to drive his girlfriend up the wall. He made Jason look like a model patient.

As they watched Em came out the front door and walked over to the car. Liz lowered her window. "Hi."

"Hi." Emily grinned. "It's good to see you awake."

"Sorry about that." Liz told her friend. She had slept through all of Em's visit.

"You needed the rest." Emily had appointed herself the head of the morale committee. She was going to make sure Jason and Liz kept their spirits up. So that meant bursting into tears over how her friend looked wasn't going to happen. Not until she was alone in her room. "But now you're here and the spoiling can begin!" She declared.

"The keys are still in the ignition." Jason told his girlfriend.

"Don't you dare!" Emily glared at her brother.

"I remember what it was like when I came home from the hospital." Jason hadn't had a moment of peace unless he locked his bedroom door.

"Apples and oranges." Emily knew what her brother was thinking. "We've taken steps to ensure you aren't annoyed. Tracy is spending some time in California irritating Dillon. Ned, Lois, and Brook Lynn are spending the week with her family in Aruba, and AJ left for London this morning with Courtney." That meant the house was pretty much empty.

"The family didn't have to leave." Elizabeth felt bad about that.

"The Ashtons already had the vacation planned. They offered to stay and support you but I said it was fine for them to go. ELQ has been trying to acquire some businesses in France and last night they got the go ahead so AJ had to go. There was no point in Courtney staying if he isn't here. He suggested you consider visiting London sometime soon." Emily said going through the list of missing family members.

"And Tracy?" Jason wanted to know. He and his aunt generally didn't get along.

"Was told to go and not return for at least a month." Emily said grinning. "By Grandmother."

Jason would drop that for now, but Tracy must have done something for Lila to tell her to leave. Probably something along the lines of saying Elizabeth was paying for Jason's sins.

"Stop hiding in the car and come in." Emily commanded before heading back to the steps. "There's cake!" She tossed over her shoulder.

"Cake." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Yum."

"Exactly." Jason agreed unbuckling his seat belt and coming around to carry her into the house. Before leaving the hospital Nadine had put Elizabeth on the scale. His girl was down eight pounds. Cake was an excellent way to put the weight back on.

* * *

"In the parlor." Emily said letting Jason know where to go. "Grandmother is checking on lunch."

"Thanks for the outfit." Elizabeth said as Jason placed her on the sofa and sat down next to her.

"You're welcome. You know I love to shop with other people's money." Emily grabbed a shopping bag and walked over.

"That you do." Elizabeth was in a long sleeved vivid green t-shirt and black yoga pants. The outfit was soft and warm, more importantly it kept her covered. There wasn't anything she could do to hide her face, but there was no need to show off her other injuries. Monica had dropped it off this morning after completing her rounds. She and Alan were both working, but expected to be home for dinner.

"The woman at the boutique looked at me like I was crazy, asking for a long sleeved shirt in this heat. Like they won't be putting out the fall clothes next week." Emily said rolling her eyes. She reached in the bag. "I also got you some slippers." She held up a pair of fluffy pink house shoes with pig faces.

"Em." Elizabeth said giving her friend a look. "I can't wear those around your grandmother." Lila was the most fashionable person Liz knew. Even more fashionable than Diane.

"Your feet will get cold." Emily said with complete innocence.

Jason was struggling not to laugh. Those things were ridiculous.

"I'm sure that someone can bring me another pair of slippers. Or I'll just wear socks." Elizabeth told her troublemaking friend.

"Hello darlings." Lila said coming into the room along with Reginald.

"Grandmother." Jason said standing and giving her a kiss. "You look lovely."

"Thank you. Elizabeth it's wonderful to have you home." Lila said reaching out and covering the younger woman's hand with her own. The ring that Jason gave Liz was still in place which made the older woman happy. They were still a unit despite what happened. Lila wished she could say it was good to see the young artist, but that was a lie. The bruising was hard to look at.

"It's good to be home." Elizabeth said with total honesty. "I had faith that it would happen." Jason had explained last night about Damian Spinelli helping them find her. He also explained that Damian was now working for him. She asked to meet him, and Jason said he would set it up.

"Emily what do you have there?" Lila asked looking at the shoes.

"Slippers." Emily held them out so her grandmother could see. "For Liz."

"I thought I requested dogs?" Lila had been very specific.

"They were out of dogs. They did have cows, but since you have those I thought I would get Liz something different. The only animal in her size were pigs, because she has really small feet." Emily said bending over and slipping the coverings on. "Liz looks good in pink, so it worked out well."

"You have cow slippers?" Jason asked his grandmother in surprise.

"They are black and white which means they go with everything." Lila told her grandson and then pointed down to her feet as she lifted the bottom of the blanket covering her legs. Sure enough smiling bovines greeted them.

"I have normal sized feet, so I got myself the moose." Emily said kicking off her shoes and putting on her slippers.

"What about Monica?" Jason asked laughing. He knew they were being silly to make Elizabeth feel good. "She will feel left out."

"She has tigers." Emily got up to get the trolley. They were going to eat in here.

"I'm not expected to wear any of those correct?" Jason wanted to know.

"Girls only." Emily said handing him his plate. "Because we are awesome."

"Jason do you need work space this week?" Lila wanted to know. She figured he would be sticking close to Elizabeth. That was a good thing because then the family would be able to care for him as well. "If so I can set up a temporary office for you."

"I'm on vacation. I have to go out tomorrow evening for a meeting, but otherwise that will be it. I may need to have Johnny or Cody over for briefings, but we can have those meetings in the gatehouse." Jason needed to be kept up to date with what was happening in the territory.

"I'm staying in the mansion this week, so you don't have to worry about me interrupting." Emily was going to move back into the gatehouse once everything settled down. She was hoping that anytime Jason had to go out of town Liz would stay over. "Since Jason is going out for a meeting we should watch a movie tomorrow night." That was something Liz could stay still and do.

"Sounds like fun." Elizabeth was looking forward to getting back to doing normal things. "I'd like to spend some time in my studio this week. How did the showing end?" She found the courage to ask. There was no point in pretending one of the biggest nights of her life hadn't been ruined.

"The showing was a complete success." Lila said in her soft cultured voice. "You sold every piece of art that was hung." Some had been sold before the shootings, and the rest had been sold when the gallery reopened two days later. "Clarence's son is now running the gallery and he has requested that you honor your contract and send more works." The gallery owner had not survived the shooting.

Elizabeth looked down at her plate. Being a successful artist was her dream. What she was hearing from Lila meant that had happened. But Liz couldn't help but wonder how much sold because of her talent and how much was people buying the paintings from that woman that got kidnapped. "Can we break that contract?" There was one way to find out.

"I can ask Diane if she can handle that." Jason said quietly.

"If she can't then I'm sure Justus can." Lila thought she understood what was happening.

"You don't want to finish your month?" Emily was surprised at what she was hearing. "This is your dream, don't let him take that from you."

"I'm not." Elizabeth told her friend. Em always had her back. "I can't show my art now. People may be buying it for the wrong reason. I'm willing to bet the next set of paintings I send to the gallery will experience a huge mark up. I'm not capitalizing on the death of my friends." Liz explained. "I will continue to paint, and sketch, and explore artistic mediums that call to me. And I'm going to show my work again. So he isn't robbing me of my dream. I will succeed, on my merit and not his actions. That's one of the ways I'm going to beat him." Now she just had to look for the rest.

Emily smiled wide. "Damn straight." She just knew Elizabeth was going to be a well-known artist. If not right now then soon. "You should paint the pig slippers." She said being silly.

"I don't think so." Elizabeth said picking up her fork again if she didn't eat then Jason would worry.

Em looked at her brother and he gave her a small smile. Elizabeth would have as much support as she needed. It would come from the guys as well as the Qs. She wasn't ever going to forget what happened to her, but it wasn't going to own her. "How about a walk after lunch?"

"You going to carry me around the garden?" Elizabeth smiled at that image.

"I took the liberty of getting you a wheelchair. Because I know the ones that go really fast." Lila spoke up again with a wicked grin. "With all the ramps you will have no problem getting around the house and grounds." Monica had mentioned that Liz needed to take it easy this week. Nadine also wanted Liz off her leg while the bruise healed.

"Thank you Mrs. Quartermaine." Elizabeth would like some independence.

"I think I'd like to be called Grandmother." Lila decided on the spot.

Too over come to speak Elizabeth just smiled and nodded.

* * *

"I put you in the guest suite on the east side of the house." Monica said opening the door to usher her son and his girlfriend in. If AJ was here she would have had all her children under one roof for the first time in years. Maybe they would all be here for Christmas. "You can see the lake and your studio from the window."

"Thank you. It's lovely." Elizabeth was in her wheelchair, and Jason was pushing her. The electric motor could be turned off for when they were together. There was a sitting room complete with a fireplace, and through another set of doors was the bedroom and private bath.

"If you need anything you can just call downstairs. Emily told me all your favorite bath products so we stocked those for you." Monica let Liz know.

"Thank you, I wasn't expecting that." Elizabeth was getting the message loud and clear. She was family.

"We want you to be comfortable, and we want you to know that we are so thrilled that you are home." Monica said kissing Liz's unbruised cheek and patting Jason's arm. "I'll leave you alone. Good night."

"Night." Jason said for them both. "Would you like to get ready for bed?" It wasn't that late but he could tell she was tired.

"I would. We can cuddle up and watch television until I fall asleep. After I shower I need some ointment applied to my back." Some of the welts were still red and as a precaution Nadine sent antibiotic ointment with them. "Or I could ask your mom to come do it."

"I can handle that." Jason said wheeling her into the bedroom. "I don't like looking at what he did to you, that's true, but that won't stop me from caring for you."

"I know." Elizabeth reached out and linked their fingers. "I know that you will be there whenever I need you."

Jason leaned forward and gently kissed her lips taking care to not hurt her. "Good. Let me get out your pajamas and get the shower ready."

"Okay." Elizabeth said feeling incredibly loved.

* * *

Her eyes popped open and she was greeted with darkness. She told herself that she was fine, that Jason had come to get her, that there was no need to panic. But it was so dark and quiet. She felt a whisper light movement on her arm and whimpered in fear. Another crawling sensation had her running her hand over her neck. A hand touched her and she screamed.

"Elizabeth." Jason said going from sleep to wide awake.

"Turn on the light! Oh god, please turn on the light! I can't be in the dark!" She said as the crawling sensation seemed to be everywhere now.

Jason did and turned to his upset girlfriend. "What's wrong?" She was shaking and crying.

"Nothing there." She said pushing back the blankets so she could see her legs. "There isn't anything there." She was in the sleeveless and shorts pajama set Diane sent to the hospital. It left a lot of skin exposed and Liz was checking all of it.

"Elizabeth, baby, what's wrong?" Jason asked again this time turning her to face him.

"He put me in the closet, it was dark and I could feel things crawling on me." Elizabeth said shifting closer to his warmth, she was cold now.

Jason just held her tighter and rocked them trying to offer comfort. She had fallen asleep earlier while watching a movie. He had turned off the television and all the lights in the room. The curtains were closed when they came upstairs and he never bothered to open them. The darkness must have taken her back there. "I'll make sure there is a light on when we go to bed from here on out." A light tapping on the door had both their heads popping up. "Yes?"

"Is Liz alright?" Monica wanted to know.

"Just a second." Jason called back. "You want to go take a shower?" It was the only solution he could come up with.

"No." Elizabeth said telling herself she was safe. "The light, and having you here, should be enough."

"Let me talk to Monica. I'll be quick" He said forcing himself to let Elizabeth go and walking out of the bedroom. "Nightmare." Not only was his mother there but so was Alan, Emily, and Edward. "She's calming now."

"Did you get a prescription for sleeping pills?" Alan asked his son. This would be the first night since coming home that Liz went to bed without a sedative.

"Elizabeth didn't want them. I didn't force the issue." Jason said taking a deep breath to calm himself. "I need to get back to her. Sorry we woke you."

"Don't worry about us." Edward told his grandson. "Elizabeth is all that matters." He needed to go back and report to Lila who was worried.

"We can't do anything?" Emily asked she felt helpless.

"She just needs rest right now, and I'm sure talking with Dr. Winters will help." Monica told her daughter. "See if you can get Liz to sleep in tomorrow morning. Lounging in bed will not hurt her any." Monica told her son.

"Okay." Jason said heading back to the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and got into bed again. Elizabeth instantly cuddled close and he held her as tight as he dared. "Do you want the television back on?"

"Will that bother you?" Elizabeth had to take his needs into consideration too.

"No, neither will the light." Jason assured her. "Let's lie down." He got them under the covers. "Is there anything else we should avoid?"

"I don't think so." Elizabeth hadn't thought this would be an issue. So asking for a light didn't occur to her.

"If something comes to mind, let me know." Jason said lightly rubbing her back hoping to relax her. It took almost an hour but eventually she went back to sleep, hopefully for the rest of the night. He was awake and was going to stay that way. That was fine because he could enjoy having Elizabeth snuggled close. That was all he needed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	81. Chapter 81

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 81

"I have finished updating the security at the casino. It was a very good system you put in place. I just added a few things. Like the facial scanning recognition program I wrote." Spinelli was very much enjoying his new job so far. True it had only been a couple of days, but he had a nice apartment and a great boss in Stan. "What now?"

"You wrote facial recognition software?" Stan shouldn't be surprised. He spent most of yesterday chatting with his new co-worker and the stuff the kid knew at fifteen was mind boggling. By the time he was in his twenties he might be the best hacker on the planet.

"Jerry wanted to know before the governments he was terrorizing if he, or any of his people, showed up on camera." Spinelli said shrugging. One of my jobs was to scan the surveillance whenever he or his crew traveled. Most of the time they went the private route, but nowadays those small airstrips have cameras too. I made them invisible so that they didn't get caught."

Stan accessed the casino's system and did a walk through. For now Spinelli, because that was what he liked to be called, would only do low level stuff. If he proved trustworthy he would get more sensitive assignments. "How did you end up working for Jerry anyway?"

"Another client introduced us." Spinelli wasn't going to divulge a name. "I did a few small jobs for Jerry and then ended up his go to computer guy. He paid me well enough that I haven't had any other clients in the past six months. Jerry didn't like to share. Is it nice working for Mr. Morgan?"

"Jason's cool. He doesn't like to be called Mr. Morgan though. Do the work that you are assigned, don't betray him, and keep your mouth shut about what you know." Stan said grinning about that second one.

"I wouldn't have betrayed Jerry normally, but I draw the line at abusing women." Spinelli didn't regret the choice he had made.

"That's a good line to draw. We don't abuse women, or run them." Stan told their newest crew member.

"Good to know. So what can I do now?" Spinelli felt the need to prove himself.

"You can do a check for me." Stan was currently moving money for Bernie. "I need to know if any information has come in on Jeff and Carolyn Webber."

"Related to Elizabeth?" Spinelli said wondering again why that name seemed so familiar.

"Her parents." Stan answered finishing up his task.

Spinelli started typing and got the first four letters of Carolyn in when the knowledge of why the name Webber was ringing a bell. "Are they doctors working for an internationally known relief agency." He asked no longer typing.

"Yeah, why?" Stan asked getting up to get coffee. "Is there a problem with the flag I put on the file?"

"No." Spinelli said wondering if his new life was about to end just as it got started. "I've run a search on them before. Last year. For Jerry."

Stan stopped walking. "Did you find them?"

"Yes, I did. Jerry had a list of people he was looking for, I didn't ask why he wanted them. It wasn't unusual for him to have doctors on his payroll, so it didn't seem odd. I turned all the information over to Jerry who had me monitor flight patterns into the country where they were working. One of his guys flew in, and one week later he flew out." Spinelli looked into Stan's shocked eyes. "Again not that strange because Jerry didn't approach people he wanted to hire himself. He always sent a go between."

"Who did he send?" Stan asked Spinelli.

"A man named Ronnie Dimestico." Damian had no trouble remembering that because Ronnie did a lot of work for Jerry.

"Shit." Stan said knowing what that name represented as he reached for his phone to call Johnny. "I'm going to need you to remember anything else that Jerry or Ronnie might have said about the Webbers."

* * *

Cody and Johnny just looked at one another after Spinelli finished his narrative. "Shit. This is the last thing she needs." Johnny said letting his accent come through. "We need to go talk to this guy and find out if the Webbers are still alive." They too had instantly recognized the name of the man who talked to the doctors.

"Stan had Spinelli track the interrogator down before coming to the meeting. You'll never guess where he is." Cody said with a wide smile.

"Given that the entire planet is in play, no I won't." Johnny looked at his friend. Cody had a really warped sense of humor so wherever the guy was they were going to like. "Palermo?"

"Wrong. Lisbon." Cody said smiling wider. "Stan called Winnie who confirmed that information."

"Shawn is probably just waiting for me to get in contact. He'll be happy to help get the information we want for Liz." Johnny said dialing the number for the mob boss. It had been a bad week so far for their friend. Jason had to cancel their meeting last night because Liz was having a rough time of it. She had passed a hard first night out of the hospital waking up every few hours in a state of terror. They got a sleeping pill into her last night, but Jason hadn't wanted to leave her. Which they totally understood. "Mr. Butler."

"Asshole." Shawn answered laughing. "We picked him up already."

"Strip him naked, the guy Jerry sent to snatch Liz had a cyanide pill disguised as a button on his shirt." Johnny warned.

"Ronnie is tied to a chair with Cooper in with him." Shawn passed along. Barrett had volunteered since this involved Jason's girlfriend. This was still his assignment as far as the former soldier was concerned.

"Has he said anything?" Johnny really liked working with capable people.

"He's said quite a bit. Cooper is a great conversationalist. Yes Dimestico did track down the Webbers, and according to him they were alive when he left. It took a bit more persuasion but he finally divulged more information." What helped Ronnie decide to talk was losing several fingers. "He left the Webbers in the care of a local doctor, who I should point out was not a fan of theirs. He thought they were making the local citizens turn their backs on traditional medicine practices."

"In other words Ronnie left them with someone who was happy to let them succumb to whatever injuries he inflicted." Johnny shook his head as Cody frowned. "They are most likely dead."

"That is not a bet I would take." Shawn said agreeing with Johnny "The official cause of death is not going to line up with what really happened."

"If there is even paperwork." Johnny knew this was going to devastate Liz.

"Do you want me to send Ronnie to New York?" Shawn would do that for his friend.

"No, it's pointless." Johnny knew that Shawn wouldn't mind taking out the trash. "Thank you for your help."

"Thank you for the immunity." Shawn was like Jason, he didn't go around killing people unless necessary. He also didn't run drugs, weapons, or deal in human trafficking. "Let me know if I can be of anymore assistance. How is Elizabeth?"

"Taking it one day at a time. We haven't seen her in a couple of days, but I'll probably see her when I talk with Jason." Johnny explained. "She will more than likely be well enough to visit when Jason returns to Lisbon next year, but I don't know if she will be taking any business trips in the near future." Their boss didn't have any trips on his calendar for a few months, which was helpful.

"Tell Jason for our next meeting we will fly up." Shawn would make it easy on his friend. "Get back to work."

"Why start now?" Johnny said being a smart ass. They were both laughing when they hung up. In this job good friends made all the difference.

Stan knocked on the door and stepped inside. "Our timing on this couldn't be better or worse depending on how you look at it. The representative the agency sent to check on the Dr. Webbers just sent them an email confirming that they are dead. The villagers said that the doctors died from the sickness they had come to combat. The bodies are going to undergo decontamination and then be returned to the States."

"How detailed was this report?" Cody wanted to know. "Any signs of bruising or injuries that don't jibe with the official story?"

"The bodies are pristine. They were buried in a local cemetery, in rustic coffins so the animals hadn't gotten to them. No signs of external trauma was found." Stan told the guys what he knew. "They've been in the ground a few months so toxicology reports may not show anything based on what was used to kill them."

"I'm going to tell Jason the truth, and let him decide what to tell Liz." Johnny figured that was best.

"He can't lie, and even if he could Liz will still know what happened to her parents." Cody said walking with Johnny out of the Irishman's office. Chris was in the waiting area. "Eyes on Spinelli. Jason may want to talk to him." The guard nodded. "Sabrina mentioned a list when she was in the hospital, of six ex-girlfriends. I wonder how many of them died." Spinelli had given Stan the names of six other couples, and their children.

"Go see Sabrina and maybe she will tell you more about what her boss was up to." Johnny instructed. Every loose end they encountered was going to be tied up if possible.

"I'm on it. Tell Jason and Liz I said hi." Cody called over his shoulder. They could go visit if they wanted to, everyone just felt it was best to give them space right now.

* * *

Sabrina had been transferred to the women's ward of Pentonville. Because she was still recovering she was afforded a private room. She was shown into the visitor's area wearing cuffs. That was the mandate for anytime she was outside of her cell. "Cody Paul."

"I could be flattered that you know who I am, but I'm guessing I have a file?" With the amount of time she had spent in Port Charles Cody was guessing she had a file on a lot of the guys.

"Yes. We weren't expecting mobsters when I showed up." Sabrina told him. "What do you want to know? You are interrupting my reading." She didn't get to go to the yard like everyone else, something that wouldn't change even after she finished healing. Sabrina was more than likely going to be a lifer, because New York didn't have the death penalty, and not allowed to mingle in the general population. That wouldn't stop Morgan from killing her though. He was going to find a way to make that happen. It was just a matter of when.

"Spinelli gave Jerry a list of six couples and their children. Is that the list you mentioned in the hospital?" Cody got right to the point.

"Yes, he made the list to find Elizabeth." Sabrina answered. "Only we didn't know she was who we needed at the beginning of the search. Jerry didn't believe in monogamy and didn't expect it from his partners either. Six of his ex-girlfriends gave birth to children in time frames that made their children viable options after ending a relationship with him. So operatives were dispatched to find out who Jane sent the information too."

"How many are still alive?" Cody wanted to know.

"None of the couples are still alive. Apparently people are willing to die to protect their children." Sabina shrugged. "All six of the children are still living because Jerry gave instructions there weren't to be harmed. A damaged mind doesn't give up its secrets. We ran DNA tests and Elizabeth was the only one who came back positive."

"Do you know what Liz's mother overheard? That made Jerry kill her?" Cody knew it was a long shot but Jason might want that information. Eventually Liz was going to have questions about her birth mother.

"No clue. Before my time. Nor am I interested." Sabrina replied. "Anything else?"

"No, but if that changes I know where to find you." Cody was waiting to hear what Jason's instructions for Sabrina were. He was probably going to make her time here miserable for a few years before giving the order to take her out.

"I look forward to you coming back, I doubt I'll get any other visitors." Sabrina said standing as the guard came over to take her back to her cell and her book.

Cody hoped Jerry was rotting in hell.

* * *

"Nice digs." Johnny said pulling up in front of the cabin where Liz's new studio was housed.

"Better view than her last place." Jason was sitting on the steps waiting for Johnny to arrive. If his friend was here then something had happened. "Liz is inside painting. Kyle is with her. I'm seeing how she handles being with him." Two new guards had to be picked.

Johnny sat on the steps next to his friend. "The Webbers are dead. Officially it looks like it's going to be listed as disease, but one of Jerry's men had been sent to talk to them just before they died. So it was probably a poison that leaves no trace."

Jason didn't say anything, he knew Johnny wasn't done.

"The man responsible is Ronnie Dimestico who just happened to be in Lisbon. Shawn had Cooper get all the information there was and they will handle him. He admitted to talking with the Webbers and leaving them in the care of someone who didn't like them." Johnny kept going. "Cody is talking to Sabrina to try and fill in a few blanks we still have."

"How did Jerry find them?" Jason wanted to know.

"Spinelli." Johnny watched his boss shake his head. "He sat in my office and told us that Jerry learned that he had a child from Jane Jacks. He drew up a list of all the women he had slept with and looked them up to see who had children. Alexis was on list."

"How did Jerry find out Alexis had a baby? We know when she died, it was months after Elizabeth was born. If he was watching Alexis from the time she left him then he would have known the baby was his, and would have known the Webbers had her. The list wouldn't have been necessary." Jason couldn't figure that out. "We know she contacted Jasper Jacks and mentioned something valuable but he swears he didn't know it was Liz. I didn't get the impression he lied, but at the same time I wasn't at my sharpest." Jason confessed.

"I had a chat with Spinelli before coming out. He has a photographic memory for things he types into a computer. It's all floating in his brain, but it takes the right trigger to bring it into focus. In this case it was a phone number. One that he saw in Jerry's files when he was converting them from paper to digital, it is no longer in service, but still in the phone company's records. Jerry learned that Alexis gave a baby to the Webbers because Audrey called and told him."

Jason looked at Johnny in total shock. "She told him. How did she know he was the father?"

"I don't think she did. Not for sure. Otherwise Jerry wouldn't have had to check out all those other children. Alexis's name was linked with a couple different men in the gossip rags before she disappeared because of the pregnancy. He was already looking for her at that point from what we can piece together." With everyone concerned dead, it was hard to know all the facts.

"I'm willing to bet that Jerry isn't the only one Audrey tried to contact. If she could find Liz's bio dad then she could have sent the baby away. I'm guessing at the time he didn't believe her or he didn't care about possibly having a child." They had pulled up any newspaper story including Alexis Davis after talking with Jasper Jacks. So they had a good amount of information on her. As the daughter of a minor celebrity Alexis gained some notoriety of her own as a socialite, and for her love of men with bad reputations. Based on the number of men she was linked to, anytime she talked to a guy they were labeled a couple. "The fact that Liz spent her early years living in Colorado with her parents and grandmother couldn't be overlooked. When Jane told her son that he had a grandchild he must have decided to include Alexis's child as well based on that phone call. Before he acted he wanted to be sure. I'm thinking he wanted Carolyn and Jeff to confirm that the baby they raised wasn't really theirs."

"Clearly they never did." Jason took that to be a sign they loved their daughter. Despite the fact that Jeff's mother didn't. "Put plans in place. I want Audrey handled."

Your grandmother was waiting for Liz to come home, so Lila hasn't started her plan yet. I don't think she'll mind us taking over. Audrey lied to us when Lila called her, so I want her handled too." Johnny didn't bother to hide his anger. "Even if she didn't know for sure she could have mentioned that Jerry could be a suspect."

"Make sure Audrey knows that she is the reason her son is dead. It should be the last thing she hears before dying." Jason said giving the order. He stood up, now he had to go inside and break his girlfriend's heart. She had suffered enough, hopefully this would be the last thing to hurt her for a long time.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	82. Chapter 82

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 82

They were lying in their room at the mansion in silence. Elizabeth hadn't said a word since Jason told her that her parents were dead. There had been tears, and then they dried up. Now there was just this incredibly heavy quiet. One Jason didn't like at all, it felt like his open and loving girlfriend was closing herself off. Not just from him, but from herself as well.

"Do you want some water?" He asked feeling this almost desperate need to care for her. Even something small like bringing her a drink.

"No." Elizabeth said softly. She wanted this nightmare to end. Getting rescued from Jerry should have ended this, but instead she was learning that he had a long reach. The man who had given her life, was responsible for taking the lives of those who had given her love. It brought up some questions she wasn't sure she wanted answers too. Questions that were starting to eat away at her because they scared her.

"Will you take a sleeping pill?" Jason wanted to know. She had skipped dinner and he didn't press about the meal, but he did want her to rest. Maybe in the morning she would eat breakfast.

"Okay." Elizabeth needed to turn her brain off, if just for a little while. For just a small time she wanted to silence the voices in her head. She already understood that eventually she would have to stop hiding. If she didn't those voices were going to destroy her and everything she held dear. But right now she just wasn't strong enough to deal with their whispers and that meant they were winning.

Jason kissed her forehead and got up from the bed. "I'll be right back." He told her before going down to the parlor where his mother and grandmother were sitting. "Can I have a sleeping pill for Elizabeth?"

"Absolutely." Monica said getting up and retrieving her medical bag. Nadine had written the prescription this morning when Monica requested it. She wasn't going to push the pills on Liz, but wanted them handy if the younger woman wanted one. "How is she?"

"Sad." Jason told his mother.

"She's been through so much in such a short amount of time." Lila's heart was hurting for Elizabeth. Jason had explained what happened after he carried her in this afternoon. Lila had offered to handle planning the funerals but Elizabeth said that more than likely Audrey would do so. "Has her grandmother called yet?" They would respect that relationship until told otherwise.

"No." Jason said rolling his shoulders and trying to not to let his temper spike. Stan had called just before dinner to say that Audrey had been notified of Jeff and Carolyn's deaths. So Elizabeth should have received a call by now, but one hadn't come. "I recognize that she is grieving as well, but I'm hoping she will call tomorrow at some point." That grief wasn't going to stop Jason from getting revenge for what she had done, but Elizabeth's feelings on the matter might. Jason was going to have to tell her what Audrey had done. After giving it some thought he realized that just making the older woman disappear wasn't the best way to go about this. Despite the distance between them that might end up hurting Elizabeth too.

"If she calls tonight do you want us to let you know?" Monica asked her son. "Or just take a message?" The Quartermaines were in full on protection mode. No one got to Liz without permission.

"Come get me. I'm hoping Elizabeth will sleep through the night." Jason said although he really just wanted to shield his girl from any more pain.

"Hi. Is Liz still up?" Emily asked coming into the room. She was giving AJ an update. He asked to be kept in the loop before leaving.

"She's lying down. I need to go out tonight, will you be around? I'd rather she not wake up alone. I'm not sure how long I'll be." Jason asked his sister.

"I'd be happy to hang out with her. Just call me when you are ready to head out." Emily told her brother. "If she wakes up I'll try to get some food into her. Cook made brownies earlier. They aren't as good as Liz's but they are still tasty."

"Just don't push." Jason warned his sister.

"Me, be pushy?" Emily said with a devilish grin. "Where did you get that idea?"

"No clue." Jason said grabbing some water. "I'll call you in a bit." He told Em before walking out of the front room. On the stairs he pulled out his phone. "Set it up."

"Sure thing." Cody was home but he would have no problem handling this for his boss. That Jason was calling wasn't surprising he had to be ready to explode about now, this would be a good stress reliever. "Want me to call O'Brien?"

"If he's not busy." Jason stopped outside the bedroom.

"I'll check." Cody figured even if Nadine was off Johnny would come. Lainey was sitting in the living room and Cody was still heading over. This was not something he wanted to miss. "How long until you show up?"

"About an hour or so." Jason said ready to end the call. "I need to go."

"See you there." Cody said hanging up. He needed to tell Lainey he was heading out, and to grab a deck of cards.

* * *

Jason was sitting on the couch in the guest suite when Em walked in. His sister came over and flopped down beside him. "If Liz wakes up and needs you can I call?" She had no idea where Jason was going and didn't bother to ask.

"Yes. There is a good chance Cody will answer, just give him the message." Jason told his sister.

"I can do that." Emily said standing up. "Be careful."

"I will." Jason said standing too and giving his sister a hug. "Thank you, for being here for us."

"We are family." Emily said echoing AJ's words. "Go, the sooner you leave the sooner you will be back. It would be best if when Liz opens her eyes you are home."

Jason just nodded before heading out. The ride to the safe house was done in silence, and he parked in the driveway with the other vehicles. While most of these houses had garages, to hide the cars so that no one knew when the buildings were in use, this one didn't. This particular safe house was in the middle of nowhere on a private patch of land, and had regular guards. This was the place where they dealt with problems. In a few months the house would be demolished and a new structure would be built. They did that every few years to get rid of evidence. Blood ended up in the darnedest places.

He opened the door and the guys grinned at him. Johnny and Cody were here, which wasn't surprising. Neither was the fact that Marco and Chris had come out. Renaldo was here, which wasn't expected but not an issue. Stan was here which was unusual, but Jason trusted his tech guy implicitly. The fact that Francis was here, now that was surprising. "Diane let you out?"

"No, I snuck out. She is having dinner with a colleague." Francis had encouraged her to go before he knew about tonight's activities. "She's gonna kill me if I don't get home before her."

"I don't know how long this will take." Jason wasn't going to be rushed, but he wasn't going to draw things out either. He didn't want to be away from Elizabeth for longer than necessary.

"I made him promise to stay still." Johnny grinned at his friend.

"It's not like this is a participatory event." Jason pointed out.

"Before we get started Stan has something to tell you." Cody said moving some cards in his hand around. "Then Chris will take him home."

"What's up?" Jason asked looking at Stan.

"Audrey has contacted the relief agency. She made arrangements to receive her son's body, but told them to contact Elizabeth about Carolyn's remains." Stan thought that was cold. Clearly her son loved his wife, which meant they should be buried together.

"When?" Jason sounded calm, but he wasn't. Audrey was seriously pissing him off. With this action she was saying that Jeff's death was on Carolyn and Elizabeth.

"The agency has told her that the bodies won't be able to enter the United States until next week." Stan said folding his hand. No point in betting because he was leaving soon.

"Thank you." Jason told his friend.

"Please tell Ms. Webber I'm sorry for her loss." Stan said getting up from the table. Chris did the same, the senior guard had driven him out because Stan hadn't ever been to this location before. They didn't want him getting lost.

"I will." Jason waited for the door to close. "Who can we call?" He asked Johnny.

"I can take the job." Renaldo told his boss. That was why Cody had called him. They didn't make a habit of killing women. Hannah had been in the business and honestly the guys did not see her gender. They saw a very capable assassin. Audrey wasn't in the business and Jason wouldn't have asked any of his guys to take this job, although none of the senior guys would have a problem with the assignment. This was for Liz, and that was all that mattered.

"You sure?" Jason just wanted to check.

"I've met her, not a loss." Renaldo said dead serious.

"You ever meet her?" Cody asked Jason.

"A few times. After the first one she refused to speak to me, but she never stopped me from trying to be Elizabeth's friend." Jason told the remaining crew members.

"Which is why we haven't taken this step before now. Although a grandmother who cared would have at least mentioned that fact that we are criminals." Francis pointed out. "She generally looked right through me if we crossed paths."

"You want me to leave tonight?" Renaldo asked his boss.

"In the morning is fine, take Kyle with you. Stay out of trouble." Jason threw in which made them all laugh.

"Do we have time to go to Disneyland?" Renaldo wanted to know. He was pretty much a big kid.

"If you go, bring me some ears." Johnny requested. He had yet to go to either location. Maybe Nadine would go with him on vacation.

"Now I have to go. O'Brien needs ears." Renaldo said laughing.

"Johnny can get his own ears." Jason said shaking his head. "Come back when the job is done. Wait for my call before you take any action."

"Will do." Renaldo said heading for his car.

"I'll be right out." Jason said heading for the back bedroom where he would get changed for the night's work.

* * *

All in black Jason headed down to the basement. Cody and Johnny were with him. Marco and Francis were upstairs watching television. Francis couldn't navigate the steps without over exerting himself, so hanging out was the best he could do. He was trying not to pout about that and failing miserably.

Downstairs the basement was unfinished and mostly empty. At the far end of the space was a cell, like you would find in a prison. The middle was an open area with several hooks hanging from the ceiling. "Bring him out." Jason said picking up some gauze and wrapping his hands.

It took both Johnny and Cody to get a struggling Taggert out and up on the hook. He was hanging by his tied wrists and his feet were being held still by the shackles attached to the ground. He wasn't gagged which made the fact that he hadn't said anything surprising. Taggert was generally never at a loss for words.

"Elizabeth is back home." Jason said in a calm voice as he continued to wrap his hands. "Which is no thanks to you. I spent hours in a holding cell when I could have been looking for my girlfriend. I might have been able to find her before she was taken out of the country, but we won't ever know because of what you did."

Taggert didn't say anything, his eyes just stayed focused on Morgan. Marcus knew there was a chance that he would get taken out by the mobsters. He pushed too hard, and never left them alone. Eventually he would have gotten too close to something and they would have made him disappear. But he never thought the reason he behind his death would be Elizabeth Webber.

"Aren't you going to ask how she is?" Jason tossed down the gauze and pulled on some gloves. He walked over to where Taggert was hanging. "Or did we finally get to see the real you the night she was snatched. You would have left me in that cell for as long as possible, not giving a damn what was happening to my girlfriend." Jason said throwing the first punch and cracking several ribs.

Taggert told himself he wasn't going to give Morgan the satisfaction of hearing him beg. However that punch had hurt like hell. "We both know you'll get her killed in the end." The disgraced detective said through clenched teeth. "Someone else associated with you will try again. If you really love her, you'll walk away now."

"This wasn't about me Taggert." Jason said with a cold smile before landing another blow in the same spot. "This didn't have anything to do with me. This was some sick fuck who had his own agenda. Did you have time to sit here and puzzle out why the WSB wanted to see me? Why they happily served your ass up on platter to the local mob boss?"

Taggert had come to and thought his memories were false. He simply couldn't believe that the woman from the international crime agency had tased him, leaving him vulnerable to Morgan's guys. Taggert thought he was missing time. "You made a deal." It wasn't a question.

"I did. And part of that was I get to kill you." Jason said grinning and landing another blow on the opposite side of the body. "He beat her Taggert." Three rapid blows. "Gave her a black eye." Another blow to the broken ribs. "Played mind games on her." Four shots to the body. "He stopped feeding her." Jason said working the detective like he would a heavy punching bag. "The man who hurt Elizabeth died quickly, which is not something you will get to experience." Jason's eyes were flat with rage. "I'm going to take my time with you Taggert, and when you get to hell the devil can take over where I left off." Now that he was warmed up, Jason really got down to work.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	83. Chapter 83

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 83

"Something is on your mind." Elizabeth said to Jason shattering the silence they were sitting in. It was a gorgeous day and they were in Lila's rose garden.

"Several things are on my mind." Jason told her putting them in the order he wanted to talk about them. "I have things to say, things you should know, and I'm worried about how they will impact you."

Elizabeth just nodded her understanding of what he was talking about. "Tell me anyway."

"You have an uncle who would like to meet you." Jason would start there. Stan had tracked down the DNA test run, and confirmed what Sabrina told them. Elizabeth was biologically Jerry Jacks's daughter.

"Who?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"His name is Jasper Jacks. He currently lives in Alaska." Jason told her. "Fairbanks. I met him when we were looking for Jerry."

"Did you like Jasper?" Elizabeth wanted her boyfriend's impression.

"No, but that was because he couldn't help me with what I wanted. I flew there to see him hoping he knew where Jerry was. I had to squash the urge to shoot him when he proved not to be helpful." Jason said being honest.

Elizabeth had to smile at that. "I will think about that. I'm not sure how I feel about the Jacks family." To make Jasper suffer for what his brother did was wrong, still it might end up happening. "Next?"

"Audrey." Jason had received a message from Renaldo that the older woman had started on funeral plans for her son.

"Are you angry that she hasn't called me yet?" Elizabeth asked looking at the man who loved her more than she thought anyone ever would. "She would have only found out yesterday."

"She still should have called. You will be hearing from the relief agency today. Audrey is only accepting your father's remains. She is sending your mother's remains here to you for burial." Jason started explaining.

"I don't know what to say to that." Elizabeth folded her hands in her lap. "They will always be my parents; that is not the part I'm talking about." She wanted that clear. Jerry only provided DNA, the same as her birthmother, the Webbers raised her. "Audrey hated my mother. She felt Carolyn distracted my dad from his true potential. Audrey was like a stage mother but in medicine not acting. She hated me more because Jeff loved being a dad as much as he loved being a doctor. Is there a way to counter Audrey's orders?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"What would you like?" Jason asked his girlfriend.

"Both my parents together." Elizabeth said simply.

Jason sent Stan a text. "I'll have an answer today."

"How did Jerry know about my parents?" Elizabeth had been thinking on this since he mentioned her mother by name at his house. "My birthmother could have given me to anyone on the planet. How did Jerry know she gave me to the Webbers? Did she tell him before she died?"

Jason took Elizabeth's hand in his. "Audrey contacted him when your parents first came home with you. Because of medical issues with Jeff she knew you weren't his biological child. She got the entire story from either him or Carolyn including your birthmother's name, which is Alexis Davis. Audrey contacted him hoping he would come get you. All these years later that phone call cost your parents their lives." He didn't sugar coat it or lie.

"Did Jerry pay someone in the relief agency to tell him where to find my parents?" Elizabeth felt numb. Audrey had been filled with hate from the beginning, she didn't care that losing their baby would have hurt Jeff and Carolyn. Elizabeth didn't fit into the bigger picture Audrey had for her son, so she had to go.

"No, Spinelli was the one who found your parents." Jason let her know. "I'm trying to decide what to do with him." Right now the hacker was in his apartment unable to leave. He didn't have access to his computers because Jason didn't want him sending out a message asking for help.

"What is Spinelli like?" Elizabeth wanted to know. They would get back to Audrey.

"Young. Fifteen." Jason started describing him. "Skinny, messy hair."

Elizabeth giggled. "That is the worse description I've ever heard. Were you not paying attention when you met? Generally you can recall more details than that with just a glance. I was in the car when he walked up, and I don't remember him from the plane ride over."

"My attention was elsewhere." Jason said honestly. "Spinelli has been spending time with Stan since we came home. Stan likes him. He said Spinelli seems like a good kid, but just needs direction. I know he's been on his own since his grandmother died last year."

"He needs family." Elizabeth said to her boyfriend. "He can stay. He saved my life. I don't blame him for what Jerry did. If I hate everyone who has ever done something for that monster, I'll end up being consumed with it. So Spinelli gets the pardon. I think I will wait for our formal introduction though." She needed space there.

Jason's phone buzzed. "Stan has changed the information in the relief agency's system. Your parents will arrive at PC International next week."

"Thank you. Lila said she would help me plan the service, if I needed her to." Elizabeth looked out at the sea of roses. "She offered me some of her flowers for the church. I said yes. My mom loved roses."

The hand holding his was trembling some. Jason gave it a light squeeze. "Audrey?"

"I don't want you to handle that. We need some help with her." Elizabeth didn't want that on Jason's conscious. "Are you watching her?"

"Renaldo and Kyle went out." Jason told her. The light that normally was in her eyes was gone. This was hurting more than she was letting on, and he again got the sense that she was hiding. "You can talk to me about whatever is on your mind, you know that right?" He asked pushing just a bit.

"I know." Elizabeth wasn't surprised that he picked up on her emotions. "I'm not there yet."

"When you are I'll be here." Jason let her know. "I love you." He told her that at least once a day now.

"I love you too." Elizabeth said giving him a real smile. "Do you think we could get a snack, I'm kind of hungry?" She also felt a little lighter. Liz wasn't sure why exactly, but she did.

"If I can sneak into the mansion to visit my grandmother and not get caught, I can sneak into the kitchen." Jason scoffed at her. "Plus its Cook's day off. Her assistant is a lot less scary." He said laughing.

* * *

After lunch Elizabeth decided it was time to get that help she mentioned in the garden. It wasn't going to take Audrey long to figure out what happened when Jeff's remains didn't arrive when they were expected. So Liz knew that all those often talked about ducks needed to be lined up as soon as possible.

Jason was at the helm of the chair again as Liz knocked on the closed door of the office. "Come in!" A voice bellowed from inside. "Well hello my dear." Edward said getting to his feet. "What do I owe this pleasure to?" Like he did with his precious Lila he sat down so that Elizabeth didn't have to look up at him.

"I need some help." Liz said smiling. The man was too charming. He reminded her of Jason, which her boyfriend would refute.

"Really?" Edward smirked. "Did you realize that Jason was no match for me?"

"Edward behave." Elizabeth admonished with a small smile. Behind her Jason huffed.

The older man just grinned. "What can I do for you?" She looked tired, Lila was napping and Liz should as well. So they would conduct their business and then Jason could take Elizabeth upstairs.

"Audrey has asked the relief agency my parents worked for to send my mother's body to me and my father's to her." Elizabeth began explaining. "So I asked Jason to help me hijack my father's remains. Next week they will both come here, I plan on holding their funeral as soon as possible after that. Hopefully the next day."

Edward nodded. With Lila helping her Liz would get that funeral whenever she wanted it.

"I need your help with Audrey." Elizabeth would no longer call the older woman grandmother. "She is going to either try to stop me via her lawyer, or simply come here herself. The relief agency called me just before lunch, so I know my hijacking worked."

"You have come to the right man." Edward would show Audrey that she had messed with the wrong family. Elizabeth was already a Quartermaine, and the full weight of that name was on her side. "Will you leave this to me?" He requested.

There was another knock on the door. "Hi." Emily said smiling brightly. "I've come for Liz, its time to go paint." Emily was looking forward to getting messy.

Both Edward and Jason looked surprised at that. "Okay." Liz nodded to her friend. "Jason you need to explain to your grandfather what Audrey's role in all this is. I think the key to her punishment is in those details." This would give the two men something to work on together. "Let's go Em." Liz had just started a painting yesterday when Johnny showed up she might finish it today. Right now her paintings were all fairly flat a sure sign she wasn't connecting with her emotions. When she started to face them, then that would change. "I'll see you later." She told Jason.

"Vroom, vroom." Em said grabbing the handles. That motor on the wheelchair rarely got used.

"If you leave the grounds let me know." Jason said getting a kiss. At some point every day they were out of each other's sight for about an hour. Not since the hospital did that have a negative effect on Liz's blood pressure. He was going to go back to work after the funeral, which would have them apart all day. So these times apart were an important step.

"Just to the cottage." Elizabeth let him know before Emily wheeled her out of the office.

"So what did you have in mind?" Edward asked his grandson.

"I'd like to kill her." Jason said being blunt. He then told Edward exactly what Audrey had done.

"While there are enemies, like Jerry Jacks, that need to be immediately dispatched. Sometimes rendering them neutral works even better." Edward said thinking of what Lila did to Carly. It was a masterful move, which was what he had come to expect of the woman he married. "It also prolongs the pain. Tell me again what she did." Edward listened carefully as his grandson spoke. "This is what I have in mind." The older man said with a wicked smile as he began to explain what was going to happen to Audrey Hardy.

* * *

"So any good gossip from the hospital?" Elizabeth asked after they were set up at their easels.

"No." Emily said shaking her head. That actually wasn't true. Folks had plenty to discuss. Starting with Liz's kidnapping and return. Emily had more than one busybody come up and ask about it. There were very few details in the news because the WSB and the FBI made sure there were no leaks after they arrived in town. Epiphany had spent a good portion of Em's last shift telling people to leave her alone.

They were also talking about Sabrina, Jesse, and Ellie. Right now the leading theory was that Ellie was killed because she knew that Jesse and Sabrina were planning on snatching Liz. Once information leaked out from the police department that they were looking at Sabrina for the murders of Penny and Lydia the talk only increased in volume.

"Any hot new affairs to talk about?" Liz asked her friend. It was amazing how many romances went on in that building.

"Rumor has it Piph is dating the head of maintenance Toussaint Dubois." Emily passed along.

"No. Seriously? Piph in an office romance." Elizabeth said giggling. "He is very handsome, and really nice." Liz waited on him at Kelly's. "Good for her."

"I know. I wonder how Stan is taking that." Emily said putting some yellow on her brush. She was trying to paint a flower, but it wasn't coming out that way. Liz made it look so easy. Peeking at her friend's canvas she saw lots of brown. Not a color Liz generally made the focal point of her paintings.

"Any cute new volunteers?" Elizabeth asked getting some charcoal grey.

"I'm swearing off boys for a bit." Emily said frowning at the shapeless blob Liz was painting. "First there was Zander and then Jesse. I think maybe my guy antenna is broken. I seem to have trouble picking good ones. I'm kind of worried who I'll bring home next."

"I think after Jesse you can only go up. I thought he was okay too." Liz pointed out.

"You met him once." Emily reminded her.

"You walked away before getting serious." Liz said looking for the positive. This situation had hurt so many people.

"And set him up with his partner in crime. So if nothing else I'm good at matching folks up with the perfect person." Em said with a lot of sarcasm. "Maybe I can start a dating service for psychopaths." Gallows humor was called for.

"And sociopaths, you don't want to discriminate." Elizabeth said grinning too. She put some dark purple on her brush.

"Liz?" Emily said a bit tentatively. "Are you okay?"

Liz looked at her friend, and then at the canvas Emily was looking at. "No. I'm not."

"Can I help?" Emily asked putting down her brush.

"I'm waiting for things to feel right, to feel normal again. I got rescued, and my boyfriend loves me. So I should be happy, but I'm not. I feel flat and broken." Elizabeth confessed just touching on the surface of what she was feeling before backing off again.

"Are you going to see someone?" Emily wanted to know.

"Lainey. I trust her and we have a good relationship." Elizabeth said applying the color to the canvas. "Next week."

"Good." Emily said taking a breath and reaching for a bright orange. "I'll be around if you want some company after your sessions." Em sat with Liz after a few of her appointments with Lainey while her friend dealt with her rape.

"I'll keep that in mind." Elizabeth said looking at the canvas. It looked like she had smeared mud on it. Right now she wasn't capable of producing anything else. In time that would hopefully change. She very much wanted to paint the picture she and Francis talked about. "How is your painting coming?"

"Good. It's a flower." Emily said brightly.

Liz tilted her head to the left. "I don't think that variety is in your grandmother's garden." She deadpanned. Monica was going to hang that in the house. She hung every single painting Emily produced and dared anyone to say something bad about them.

Emily tilted her head too. "I think you might be right. Want to go feed the swans, and get some sun?"

"That's sounds like fun. I'm sure Pete is bored." Liz said starting to clean up. He was her guard today, and seemed nice.

"I'll get us some clean water." Emily said heading into the bathroom.

Alone Elizabeth looked out the window and saw the riot of color that was the corner of grandmother's garden she could see. It scared her to think that Jerry may have robbed her of the ability to capture that. Her art was intimately tied up in the night so many good men died. So it wasn't surprising she was having trouble. Her talent was too close to things she didn't want to think about yet.

"You get started and I'll call to the house for some birdseed." Emily said coming back.

"I can do that." Elizabeth said rinsing her brush and not looking at the canvas on the easel. There was no point in doing so, there was nothing to see.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	84. Chapter 84

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 84

"Hello Liz." Lainey said giving the younger woman a hug. While they did know each other well outside the office because of the men in their lives, she kept these sessions professional. That hug was from Lainey the friend, they got situated so that Lainey the doctor could take over. "How are things?"

"Okay, we are back home now. As of last night." Elizabeth had felt like another stone had rolled off of her when she and Jason walked through the door of their house. Time at the mansion had been nice, but it wasn't home.

"You sound happy about that." Lainey had helped Liz make strides in dealing with the first trauma in her life, so some of those tools would come in handy now.

"I am. I missed it." Elizabeth said settling into her chair.

"How is the healing going?" Lainey got copies of Liz's medical chart and the injuries had made her wince.

"Great." Liz said with a small smile. "Most of the bruising is gone, but I'm still yellow and green in some spots. My face can be covered with makeup and clothes hide the rest. I don't need the wheelchair anymore either, although my leg still hurts a bit if I do too much."

"Are you sleeping?" Lainey wanted to know.

"Not really. Jerry did some stuff to me at night. Not physical things." Elizabeth explained about the music and the lights. "I can't turn the lights all the way off." She explained about the closet. "So I'm sleeping is short stretches which makes me tired. Jason too."

Lainey was wondering how long it would be before his name came up. She was happy that it happened quickly. It showed he was actively involved in Liz's healing, which wasn't surprising. "Did you get a prescription for sleeping pills?" Liz nodded and named the brand. "That sleep aid is non-habit forming so I want you to take a pill every night no later than nine. That will help train your body to get back on a regular sleeping schedule." Rest was vital to healing. It would also curb the nightmares until Liz fully dealt with what Jerry had done to her.

"Okay." Liz would tell Jason about the new medicine protocol so everyone was on the same page.

"What about eating, is your appetite down?" Lainey wanted to know.

"I'm eating regularly." Elizabeth told her doctor. "I lost some weight, mostly from stress while I was being held captive. I'm working on putting that back on."

"Good. Since you've been home have you and Jason been intimate?" Lainey wanted to know. She was looking for indicators of how much normal was taking place. Doctors in her field didn't throw that word around often, but each patient had a baseline of what was regular in their lives. Liz was making love with Jason before all this happened, so Lainey wanted to know how that was being effected.

"No." Elizabeth said quietly. "I looked pretty bad when I got back home. So I didn't want Jason to spend too much time looking at the marks on my body. He had to see them because he would help me after my showers, but sex was the last thing on my mind."

"Understandable." Lainey said nodding. "Did anything sexual happen while you were a prisoner?"

"No, not even close." Elizabeth told the doctor. "I still kiss Jason, more now that my mouth is healed." She said smiling. "I like kissing him."

"Kissing is a great thing." Lainey said with a knowing laugh. Cody was an expert kisser. "Do you want to make love with Jason? Its okay if the answer is no."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked out the window. "I don't want to do anything. I don't have any passion for anything at the moment. It all feels empty and flat. I don't know why that is."

Lainey thought that last statement wasn't true. Deep inside Liz did know why she wasn't connected to her life, but at the moment didn't feel strong enough to deal with it. Hiding long term was a bad thing, in the short term however not so much. Especially considering that Liz was burying both her parents in a couple of days. There was a lot to deal with, and if they tried to tackle everything all at once the results would be simply too much for Liz to handle. So they would take it in pieces. "Does that include art?"

"I paint most days, but I don't feel it. The colors I'm using are drab and bleak. It would be fine if I was choosing to do so, but I can't seem to use anything but browns, blacks, greys, and dark shades of other colors. I want to paint the flowers, and Italy for Francis. I want to put the vibrant colors back in my life." Elizabeth told the older woman.

"You will." Lainey said handing her a tissue. She wondered if Liz realized she just expressed a desire for something. "I know it seems like you are the bottom of large hill, but you'll climb it. We've been here before the two of us. We know what work needs to be done. I'd like to start with your painting." Lainey wanted to get that sorted out right away, because Liz needed the outlet her art gave her. "I'd like to ask you to stop trying."

"Not paint?" Liz was surprised by that. When she was dealing with the issues from her rape, Lainey told her to paint as much as she could. So this reversal now was surprising.

"Not paint." Lainey repeated. "Instead I'd like you to try a new form of art. I know at one point you were interested in taking some pottery classes but didn't because of the cost. I'm sure getting the equipment you need will not be an issue now. There's photography, singing, dancing, the list of art forms goes on and on. I'd like you to give it some thought and pick one to try. If you don't like it pick something else." Sometimes the key to healing was to step outside the box you were living in.

"I could try that." Elizabeth was open to the idea.

"Good. When it's time for you to paint again you will know it." Lainey told her patient. "I also want you to try keeping a journal. Just writing down your thoughts and feelings. Don't force it, write if you feel like it. If not then don't."

"Should I bring that with me to our sessions? If I write something down." Elizabeth wanted to know. Journaling wasn't really her thing, she didn't even have a diary growing up, but she would try.

"The journal is just for you. Who you chose to share it with is up to you, but I don't need to read it." Lainey figured Liz might share it with Jason. "I do want to be kept up to date on your artistic pursuits."

"I can do that." Elizabeth told her therapist.

"Now what would you like to spend the rest of today's session talking about?" Lainey asked now that the check in was over. Each time they were together would start with seeing how Liz's everyday life was going.

"My parents." Elizabeth would start here because of the upcoming funerals. "They loved me. I know that, they were also passionate about their work. I think at times the balance was not always correct. There were times that I know their careers came first, and it hurt. Times I wished they had been a bit more focused on me, but I think they did the best they could." She said being totally honest, in this office she could say whatever came to mind. "I was loved, and I'm the reason they are dead."

"No, Elizabeth you're not." Lainey was expecting this. Liz was experiencing a form of survivor's guilt. "Jerry Jacks killed your parents." Lainey didn't see him as Liz's father. "You had nothing to do with that. He had the option to not go after them, but didn't take it."

In the back of her mind Liz could hear Jerry talking. The words left her cold deep inside. They also left her scared of just how close to the truth they might be.

"Accepting responsibility for your actions is healthy. Taking responsibility for the actions of others is not." Lainey reminded her patient.

"Audrey blames me." Elizabeth pointed out.

"But no one else does." Lainey thought Audrey was a hateful old shrew, but stayed quiet. This was not the place for her personal opinions. If Audrey stepped out of line during the funeral then all bets were off. "Is everything for the service ready?"

"It is. I think it will be lovely. Lila helped me." Elizabeth told Lainey.

"Then it will be wonderful." Lainey agreed.

"We weren't a very religious family growing up. I was baptized as a baby, and we went to church on most holidays. I haven't been the best parishioner since moving to Port Charles but Father Coates was still kind enough to say he would preside over the service." Liz wondered if Jason had made a donation so that the priest would allow the funerals to be held there. "After we will have the internment, and then a lunch. Are you coming?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I am. Not as your doctor, but as your friend." Lainey told the younger woman. "Unless you'd rather I not." She tried to be careful about how much overlap there was with her patients. In a town this size that occasionally took work. Lainey was in yoga class with one of her patients after switching from a class that three other patients attended.

"I'd like you to come." Elizabeth said smiling. You never turned down support. "Can we go off topic for a moment?"

"We sure can, this is your time." Lainey wondered what Liz wanted to talk about.

"I want to get Cody a thank you gift." Liz said grinning. "What would you recommend?"

Lainey grinned too. "My first instinct is to say brownies, but that would be for me and not him. He isn't expecting anything." She knew that for sure.

"I know." Elizabeth said trying not to fidget. "I just want him to know how thankful I am for what he did." She was getting something for everyone. Jason said when she was ready he would go shopping with her.

"Cody likes caramel. I mean really likes caramel. He has a big jar on his desk in his office that he puts them in." Lainey said giving Liz a direction to go in.

"I didn't know that." Elizabeth would look online and see what brand was the best. "Thanks. Okay back to the session."

"Back to the session. Do you know much about your birthmother?" Lainey asked since they were talking about parents.

"Just her name. Alexis Davis. I'm guessing Jason has file on her. He would get information in case I have questions at some point. I don't right now, which probably seems odd. I think in all of this, she is the person that matters the least to me. Which sounds cold. I guess it's good to know the right family history in case I have children someday." Elizabeth said looking out the window again.

Lainey didn't say anything but she noted that Liz's voice shook a bit on the words family history. The fact that she was just learning that she was adopted after the death of her parents meant Liz couldn't go to the source for answers. Even Jerry might have eventually provided more information if he was still alive. Although Lainey would not have encouraged Liz to remain in contact with him. There were things Liz would never know and that could be hard to accept.

"Learning more about your birthmother might be cathartic." Lainey wasn't going to push on that subject matter.

Elizabeth just nodded. "I have been asking myself if I learned I was adopted and my parents were still alive would I go looking for my birth parents." She admitted twisting her fingers in her lap.

"What answer did you reach?" Lainey wanted to know. "Keep in mind there is no right or wrong answer to what you asked yourself. I'm just curious."

"It depends on the hour." Elizabeth told the doctor. "I don't look like Jeff or Carolyn or Audrey. My mom always said I looked like her family, but she didn't have pictures. She said that she wasn't close with them. I'm certain she said those things to protect the lie we were living. I think it might be nice to see people I resemble. The next hour I think I wouldn't bother to look for them. They gave me to the Webbers for a reason and what I find could be bad. Then I flip back again thinking I might have siblings which would be nice."

"That's perfectly reasonable. Just be careful about judging yourself for how you feel. Getting answers may bring you closure, but it also might not. It may lead to you having information you don't want." Lainey said pointing out the catch-22 of the situation. "I do ask that if you seek answers let the people who love you offer you the support you will need."

Elizabeth nodded thinking of Jason. She knew he would be the first in line to make sure she got every answer she wanted. It was love like that, that made her believe she would get through this. "I will."

"Good." Lainey would leave it at that. "I think this was a good start."

"How often should I come see you?" Elizabeth asked standing up.

"Once a week for now. We'll get to the point where we are back to our once a month sessions." Lainey fully believed that.

"I'll make my appointment, and then Renaldo can take me home." Liz said walking over to the receptionist desk. She still didn't have a regular guard, but so far everyone she had been with worked out well.

"Home?" Renaldo asked her.

"The warehouse." Elizabeth replied. She had something she wanted to do.

* * *

The same time Elizabeth was leaving the hospital, Audrey Hardy's plane was landing at Port Charles International airport. The older woman was here to get the remains of her son. The transport company the relief agency used insisted that they hadn't made a mistake. That the bodies had indeed gone to the appropriate destination. There was only one address in their file, and that was Port Charles New York. So that more than likely meant Elizabeth's thug boyfriend had done this. Or the Quartermaines were sticking their noses where they didn't belong.

They would not get away with this. Elizabeth had no right to Jeff's remains. They would be interred in the Hardy family crypt in Colorado next to his father's. The lawyer said they couldn't issue a cease and desist order for the funeral, so Audrey was coming to set Elizabeth straight personally. And when she left New York Audrey intended to have her son's remains with her.

Jerry should have done them all a favor and just done away with his daughter all together.

* * *

Harper was standing in the airport with Special Agent McBain. The Federal agent had come back to handle this arrest. For Harper it represented one of the last things he would do in the field as a detective for the Port Charles Police department. After today he would be doing paperwork to make sure his cases were up to date for whoever ended up assigned to work them.

The decision to leave the harbor town had been made last week when on the same day they opened a missing persons case for Marcus Taggert, they had to close it. The WSB contacted the mayor and informed Floyd that they were investigating Taggert's possible involvement in Elizabeth Webber's kidnapping. His actions on the night in question made them wonder if he was an inside man as well. His subsequent disappearance after the fact made them even more suspicious.

Harper knew that was bullshit. Taggert may have skirted the line regularly, and he was completely out of line throwing Morgan in jail, but Marcus wasn't a kidnapper. He also wouldn't work with a nutcase like Jerry Jacks. So yeah it was time to go. "Exactly why am I here?" He asked the agent.

"Anytime the FBI enters a local jurisdiction for any reason we like to have a representative from the police force come with us. In the past we have been accused of being bullies, and shitheads, about working with others. We are trying to do better." McBain said scanning the crowd that was departing the plane. "This will be over quickly, and you can get back to what you were working on."

"You still working with Ashford?" Harper wanted to know.

"I am." McBain was now the FBI's special attaché to the WSB. He was moving to Washington D.C. next week to start his new position. He would be reporting directly to Jordan, and hopefully bringing some very bad people to justice. "Why, you looking for a job?" Harper's record showed him to be a good cop. McBain was going to need a team to work with him.

"You hiring?" Harper thought it might be nice to work for some people who got things done. There methods might sometime be suspect, but in the end it was for the greater good. Harper would trade a dead Jerry Jacks for a free Jason Morgan any day of the week.

"Send me your resume." McBain said handing over a business card. "There she is." Both men moved forward. "Audrey Hardy?"

"Yes?" She said not in the mood to deal with strangers.

"You are under arrest for obstruction of justice. Aiding an international fugitive in the murders of Jeff and Carolyn Webber, and the kidnapping of Elizabeth Webber. You are also under the arrest for accessory to the murder of six members of the Morgan International company." McBain said rattling off the charges. They were throwing anything that might stick at her.

"WHAT?! This is ridiculous. Unhand me this instant!" Audrey shouted drawing the attention of her fellow travelers.

John McBain simply read her the Miranda Rights and then escorted her to his waiting car. A female agent was riding with them to the Buffalo office where Audrey would be processed and given the chance to call her lawyer. "Thank you for your assistance." He said to Harper. "I was serious about the resume." McBain said before getting into his car.

* * *

Standing just inside the sliding doors a young man made a phone call. "Mr. Quartermaine, its handled."

"Thank you." Edward said hanging up. "No one is going to upset Elizabeth further." He said before turning his attention to the stock market.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	85. Chapter 85

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 85

"Have you been to the warehouse before?" Renaldo asked as they walked across the main floor. She was trying to look everywhere at once.

"No. I've been down to the docks and seen some of the boats." Elizabeth inhaled the rich aroma of the beans. While coffee was not her drink of choice she did love the way it smelled. "This is kind of fascinating. From here the beans go to packaging plants?" She guessed as a fork lift drove by with lots of large burlap sacks.

"Yes." Renaldo had learned a lot about coffee since coming to work here. "Jason recently switched suppliers and now everything is Fair Trade." Sonny hadn't cared about how the workers who picked the beans were treated. He just wanted the lowest price.

Elizabeth hadn't known that, and she felt a surge of pride that her guy would do that. "Are the offices down here?"

"Some are." Renaldo explained, pointing down a corridor. "Jason is upstairs." They would want it so their boss wasn't on the main floor.

"Where is Johnny's office?" Elizabeth wanted to see him first.

"Also upstairs." Renaldo said leading her to the flight of steps. He shot a glare at one of the guys who was swearing. That kind of language should not be used in the presence of a lady. "This is Marco's office." Renaldo said playing tour guide. "Next is Stan, I think the new kid will be in here with him."

Liz nodded but didn't peek inside the spaces he was pointing out. She didn't want to violate anyone's privacy.

"This is Max's office." Renaldo hoped his friend came back. They came to corner. "This is Cody's office." The door was closed which wasn't unusual. The enforcer was rarely in his office. "This Johnny's space."

Liz noted that her friend rated a receptionist. She walked up to the desk wondering if she should have made an appointment. "Hello."

"Hi Ms. Webber." Gina said smiling. "Let me see if Johnny is available."

"Thank you." Liz said looking around the space. It was nice.

"Hey kid." Johnny said opening his office door. "Come in."

"I'll hang out here." Renaldo wanted to flirt with Gina.

Johnny showed his friend to a chair. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Spur of the moment visit. My idea, not Renaldo's." She didn't want to get the guard in trouble.

"It's fine." Johnny grinned. Renaldo knew that too. They didn't receive shipments of anything but coffee here. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would be willing to give me more driving lessons. If you are too busy, then maybe you could tell Jason who can come out and teach me." Elizabeth was ready to get back behind the wheel.

"I can still teach you." Johnny wasn't going to let anyone else have that job.

"Good." Elizabeth said happy he was going to continue. "I want to learn something specific." She would have felt uneasy learning this particular skill from anyone else.

"What's that?" Johnny asked leaning back in his chair. She looked better, which had them all relaxing. All the guys knew she was still recovering but not having to see the bruises was a good thing.

"I want you to teach me how to get away from a carjacker." Elizabeth had been thinking on this since Jesse pointed his gun at her and made her drive.

"That's an advance level technique and we wouldn't get to that for a while." Johnny let her know.

"I figured as much." Elizabeth said nodding.

"Honestly the training Francis has given you would be best in that situation, not getting into the car with a carjacker is always the best option." Johnny started explaining. "But Liz none of us wants you taking on a person with a gun." He pointed out.

"I know." Elizabeth said fussing with the zipper on her purse. "I just feel I should have done something to keep from getting in that second car, even if I couldn't stop Jesse forcing me into the green one."

Johnny had been to see Francis, and they had talked about the fact that Liz was feeling like a failure because she couldn't take down Sabrina or Jesse. She hadn't done anything wrong. They looked at the situation from every angle and determined she was not going to have been able to get herself free. Which sucked. Hell, they were trained to higher level than her and in that situation would have had to do as they were told.

"Liz, look at me." Johnny waited for her to raise her head. He had never felt more like a big brother than he did in this moment. "You did everything just as you should have. The security failed, and it left you in a no win situation. We've all learned from this, and we are going to do everything we can to make sure it doesn't happen again." The thing that had them all scared was that someone else might come up with a move they weren't anticipating. Security was always a work in progress, there was always something to be learned. Hopefully the curve wouldn't be this steep ever again.

"I don't blame you guys." Liz wanted him to know. It was the truth she didn't see them as having dropped the ball.

"Thanks." Johnny said thinking she didn't have to blame them, they blamed themselves. "You planning on seeing Jason while you're here? I don't want him mad at me because you came to visit and didn't stop in his office too."

"He's next." Elizabeth assured her friend. "Then I'm going to call Em and see what she's up to. This is a nice office."

"Thanks, I like it. I'll send back up for Renaldo." Johnny said laughing as he walked her to the office door. "Behave."

"Nope." Liz said with a small smile.

* * *

"Jason?" Renaldo guessed as they headed back to the main corridor.

"Yes please." Elizabeth replied as they started walking. Her boyfriend's office was at the end of the hall, and was a very large space. Angie was sitting at her desk and she smiled pointing to the door. "Go right in." Gina had called to say to expect Jason's girlfriend.

"Thanks." Liz said walking over as the door opened.

"Hi." Jason had been sitting in his office trying not to worry about how her appointment was going. "How is your morning going?" This was the third day they were apart during work hours.

"Good. I had a good appointment with Lainey. She suggested I try some new art forms, so I'm going to the art store sometime today. Renaldo may cry." She told him as she walked over to the large window that framed the harbor.

"He's tough, he won't cry. Maybe just sniffle a few times." Jason said picking up the joke. "What are you thinking of trying?"

"Not sure yet. If I want to do some pottery I may need a kiln. I'm not sure I'm comfortable using one of those in the house or at my studio." She said thinking out loud.

"We can get you a separate outbuilding for kiln and pottery drying. Wouldn't take but a few days." Jason let her know. "Don't limit yourself. If you want to try it we can make it work. I know for a fact my mother won't mind us adding a building to your studio." He told her as he sat on the edge of his desk. She was standing there with the sunlight streaming over her and looked so pretty.

They hadn't been together since her return, and he wasn't pushing for her to share herself with him. Yes, he did miss how she made him feel, and he loved being able to touch her intimately but she needed to finish healing still. He got to hold her in his arms every night and he was grateful for that. "What other plans do you have?"

"None, I was thinking of calling Em." Elizabeth told him.

"She's in Buffalo today. She and Monica are having a mother-daughter day." Jason passed along. Then wanted to kick himself. With the funeral this week the last thing his girl needed was to be reminded of what she had lost.

"Oh." Liz said scrunching up her nose. She didn't take it the way Jason was thinking. Since mother-daughter days rarely happened anyway, Liz didn't miss them. "I guess I'll just go home then. Or go to another art store." She said with a mischievous grin. "It can be a new kind of training for the guards."

"If he passes out call for another guard." Jason said shaking his head and chuckling.

"Okay. I'm going to go. I saw Johnny too. We talked about driving lessons. He said he can still teach me." Elizabeth said as she walked over to where Jason was still sitting.

"I'll let the two of you work that out." Jason wasn't needed there.

Elizabeth leaned forward and gently placed her lips on his. This was why she wanted to see Jason. Since talking with Lainey she had been thinking on how Jason made her feel before all this happened, and that she really wanted those feelings back. Her hand came up and cupped his cheek as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Jason's tongue swiped across her lower lip and she opened for him like a flower in the sun. The spark that was always between them flared to life and he moaned in pleasure. Her tongue joined his in a sensual dance as she moved closer still and this time he growled against her lips.

The kiss slowed and when it ended she put her head on his shoulder. "I still feel it." She said the relief was clear to hear.

"Feel what baby?" He said hoping she was share some of what she was thinking with him.

"The spark." She said using the words he had been thinking. "Between us, it's still there."

"Did you think it would go away?" He asked surprised.

"Everything has been flat. The joy is gone from almost everything I do. But when I'm close to you I feel warm. I feel alive." She didn't know how else to say it.

"Me too." Jason said holding her close.

"I just…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"I know." Jason promised her. "I'm not going anywhere, we'll get back there. That connection we share won't ever be broken." He let her know. "In the meantime some more kisses like that would be nice."

"I think so too." Elizabeth said smiling wide. "I go see Lainey again next week."

"I'll put it on my schedule when I get home tonight." Jason would also make sure if he got invited to any sessions to be free. "One more kiss and then I need to get back to work." He would be able to concentrate knowing she was okay.

"I like the sound of that." Elizabeth said just before his lips covered hers, and they stopped talking for a bit.

* * *

After the art store Liz ended up on the Quartermaine grounds just walking through Lila's garden. Every once in a while she would stop and smell a bloom. Occasionally she would touch one like she was trying to absorb the vibrant shade into her skin.

Elizabeth was walking down a path near the rear of the mansion when she spotted Lila. "Hello Grandmother." She said kissing the older woman's cheek. Lila was in a blue sun bonnet that was a bit faded from the use.

"Hello dear. I'm pruning." She said pointing to the bushes. "Or I'm supervising." Her hands no longer could work the shears. "What brings you by?"

"I'm looking for inspiration." Elizabeth said watching the grounds crew tend to the bushes.

"For a painting?" Lila wanted to know.

"No. I'm having trouble there." Elizabeth confessed softly. "My doctor has suggested I try another art form, and I spent some time at the art store this afternoon. Nothing called to me, but I picked up some books anyway."

Lila didn't speak but just listened. She understood what Elizabeth was going through. When the doctors told her that the arthritis would take away her ability to care for her flowers Lila had sunk into a deep depression. To lose the thing you loved left you hollow. The good part was that in time Liz might be able to reclaim that part of herself. "So you came to visit the blooms?"

"I always feel a sense of peace when I'm here." Elizabeth felt like nothing else existed in these gardens.

"Would you be open to trying something?" Lila wanted to know.

"Absolutely." Elizabeth was always open to hearing what Lila had to say.

"It's repotting time for some of my hybrids. I will be going to the hothouse when we are done here. Maybe you would like to join me, and get a little dirty." The older woman said with a twinkle in her eye. That was something she could still do. "There is nothing like soil between your fingers to relax the soul."

"I would love to come with you. I don't know a thing about plants though. I would feel awful if I killed something you were growing." Elizabeth said hesitating just a little.

"I've killed more plants than I care to discuss. I still kill them." Lila told the younger woman. "If some die today then they will live on in the compost pile." Lila wasn't worried about Elizabeth destroying anything. "Besides you cannot do worse than Emily or Monica or Alan or Tracy. No one can do worse than Tracy." The older woman said shaking her head. "They have all been in the greenhouse to work a time or two, and none of them has a green thumb." She admitted laughing.

"What about Edward?" Elizabeth asked laughing too.

"He's never been to the greenhouse except to visit. That's my space. He has always supported me, but a happy marriage is one where the husband and wife have things just for themselves. I don't collect trains, he doesn't grow flowers." Lila passed along some wisdom.

"Was Jason ever in the greenhouse?" Elizabeth asked as the grounds crew finished up.

"Yes, he and AJ both were exceptional with the flowers." Lila said fondly. "Neither one of them had a passion for the plants. It will be nice to share them with family again." Lila was guessing Elizabeth would have a good touch for the sprouts. Gentle but firm. "You can get dirty in that outfit correct?"

"I can." Elizabeth was just in jeans.

"Good, then let's get to it." Lila decreed and they headed over to play in the dirt.

* * *

"Jason your grandfather is on line one." Angie called back.

"Thank you." Jason said picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"It's done." Edward had gotten side tracked so he was just making this call. "Audrey will not be an issue any longer."

"Just like that?" Jason had to admit to being impressed.

"I know how to get results. Even if she manages to extract herself from the legal mess she is now in. Her reputation is ruined, no one will hire her again. I'm sure the many societies she is a member of will not want to have a thing to do with her. And she won't have a leg to stand on if she chooses to come after Elizabeth again. Being linked with an international terrorist is bad for the reputation." Edward said with a feral smile. "At the moment she is in Buffalo no doubt having her entire life scrutinized."

"I wasn't sure you could pull it off." Jason had to admit.

"All I had to do was point out that Audrey's phone number was in Jerry's paperwork. Which by the way was turned over to Jasper Jacks after the WSB made copies of everything." Edward thought his grandson would like to know. "Unfortunately Audrey made her call the day before Jerry put a bomb in an Amsterdam train station. So of course the WSB is very interested in what role she might have played in that."

"Well done." Jason said leaning back in his chair.

"How is my granddaughter today?" Edward wanted to know.

"A bit brighter." Jason was happy to report. "She and grandmother are together at the house."

"Really." Edward said turning off his computer. "I'm done for the day. I will go see what they are up to."

And flirt with my girlfriend Jason thought to himself. Today Edward had earned it. "I will see you when I come pick her up."

"I look forward to it." Edward said feeling satisfied with the work done today.

Jason looked at his computer. "Screw it." He said turning it off. Why should his grandfather have all the fun? "Angie, I'm leaving. Call if you need me." He said heading out the door.

"See you tomorrow." His assistant said wondering where he was off too.

Jason got behind of the wheel grinning. He couldn't wait to see the look on Edward's face when he realized he had been beaten home.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	86. Chapter 86

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 86

It was raining which seemed appropriate since today she was burying her parents. It was like nature itself understood exactly how Elizabeth was feeling. She cried a lot as she grieved for them, and she expected there would be more tears in the days to come. However somewhere in the last few days she had moved into acceptance. It was more than likely due to the fact that for almost the last five years her parents were not a huge part of her life. Letters, the occasional phone call, and one visit so there was a part of Liz that recognized that her life wasn't changing that much. Which was probably the saddest commentary on the whole situation.

"I made you a hot chocolate." Jason said pointing to the travel mug. Elizabeth wasn't hungry this morning so this would give her a few calories, hopefully she would eat at the lunch.

"Thank you." She said looking at the bright blue mug, and then at the potted flower next to it. There were a lot of flowers in the house now. All from Lila's hothouse. It turned out Liz had a great touch with the flowers and every afternoon since speaking to Lainey, Liz had gone over to do some repotting. Emily had declined to join them the second day Liz was over saying that was something the two of them could share.

This particular flower, a new form of mum that grandmother was working on was a deep pink. It had been repotted by Jason. When he showed up that first afternoon Lila put him to work. While many things had changed since he became Jason Morgan he was still good with the plants. Edward had joined them but didn't play in the dirt. Even Renaldo got drafted, and ended up with a plant to take home as well.

Giving her a close look over Jason thought she looked rested. The sleeping pills were working and the past few nights his girl had gotten plenty of sleep. So had he. Normally about three hours was all Jason needed, at the moment he was getting about six. He woke up but didn't get out of bed. Instead staying snuggled up with his girl and usually did some reading. The stress of what they had been through was finally starting to let go and more than likely he would go back to his regular sleeping pattern soon too.

He also thought she looked very beautiful. The simple black dress with short sleeves was a classic look, the heels were shorter than the ones she normally wore but her leg still hurt some so that wasn't surprising. Her makeup was bit heavier than normal to cover the last of the bruising. This morning her hair was pulled off her face and he saw the earrings she was wearing. "Are those new?" He asked touching a sparkling lobe.

"No, they are from the jewelry box Lila gave you." Elizabeth really liked the diamond studs set in a swirl of sterling silver. "Any word on Audrey?" She knew the older woman had been arrested but hadn't asked for any more details before now.

"She is flying out of New York tomorrow." Jason told his girlfriend. "The FBI hasn't found any more evidence to tie her to Jerry so they are releasing her. Audrey is now on a government watch list for being a terrorist sympathizer, so for the rest of her life she's being monitored." The timing of her release was not a coincidence, it was done so that she couldn't attend the funerals. The FBI couldn't prove that Audrey helped Jerry with the bombing so they were sending her home. They had advised Audrey to stay away from Elizabeth. The older woman's lawyer had done the same. If she chose not to listen, then Jason would step in.

"I feel a little guilty that she isn't going to be able to grieve for her son." Elizabeth couldn't help it.

"Audrey can still grieve for Jeff. She just can't do it at his funeral." Jason didn't feel any guilt about that. The older woman had been told exactly why her son died, and her role in his death. According to their source she didn't want to believe it, but in the hours since learning who had killed her son the older woman had seemed to age ten years. She would get to spend her remaining time on this planet living with what she set in motion. She was also going to be ostracized by the people she spend so much time trying to impress. Lila had already made some calls to ensure that. "Spinelli said Alexis was a last minute addition to Jerry's list. Two days after everyone else. He remembered talking to Audrey and asked Spinelli to find her, just in case." Jason would always think the older woman was getting what she deserved by not being allowed to bury her son.

Elizabeth nodded and took a sip of her hot chocolate. This whole situation was just…sad.

"I have something for you." Jason said reaching into his pocket. "Close your eyes."

"Okay." Elizabeth did as he asked and she heard him move. His finger lifted her hair and brushed across the back of her neck making her shiver some.

"All done." He whispered in her ear and she trembled a bit harder. Last night they had another make out session before bed, one he enjoyed very much.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and turned her head looking into his blue eyes. With a smile she headed into the main hall to find a mirror. He had put a necklace on her and she wanted to see it. "Jason it's lovely." Prong set diamonds formed a sparkling open heart.

"I saw it and thought of you." He let her know. Buying jewelry was not something that would happen a lot. With all the pieces Lila had given him, Elizabeth wouldn't see the need to get more. He was guessing that occasionally he would still come across something that she simply had to have. "You have my heart." It was something he wanted to emphasize today.

"And you have mine." She said lifting the hand where her ring rested and kissing it. "Always."

"We should go." Jason said looking at the clock in the living room.

"Yeah we should." Elizabeth said taking a deep breath. They were holding hands as they walked to the garage with him holding the umbrella. She had declined a limo, so he was driving them over.

* * *

At the church they parked and Johnny was holding the door open for them. "How you doing Liz?" He just wanted to check.

"Good." Elizabeth promised her friend. "Where am I standing to greet people?"

"In the foyer." Johnny told her, what he didn't say was that she was going to be surrounded by guards. This was very public event, and the guys were nervous.

"Okay." Elizabeth followed her friend with her hand back in Jason's.

* * *

Jasper Jacks told himself not to come to the funeral. That this was not how he wanted to meet his niece for the first time. Still here he was parking his car in the lot of the church. After having that first meeting Jax, as he preferred to be called, had kept his ears to the ground. When the news broke about his brother's death, he decided to come out of hiding. He sold his cabin and land then rented a hotel room in Fairbanks. He would have been amused to know it was the same one that Jason had stayed in.

With access to a television, Jax watched a lot of news. Story after story reporting the deeds his brother had done and those he was suspected to have been a part of. He also got a computer and searched for news about Elizabeth Webber, which there was not a lot of. With her connected to Edward Quartermaine there was a good chance the older man was keeping her name out of the press. Jax remember him from John's business dealings. Edward was a man who got what he wanted. Some information still leaked out though.

The funeral did make the news, was still making the news by the number of press vans on the street. Hopefully they weren't making the day harder than it needed to be. Jax had to admit to himself the irony of that thought, considering he might very well do the same thing.

He was wondering if he could actually get anywhere near Elizabeth as he stepped inside the cool building he got an immediate answer. "What are you doing here?" Cody wanted to know. The funeral was by invitation only. Might seem odd to some but that was how they opted to do it. It still let a lot of strangers close to Liz, yet they were making it work. Jasper Jacks did not have an invitation.

"I wanted to support my niece." Jax answered. He remembered the man in front of him from Alaska.

"She didn't ask for your support." Cody pointed out. "Funerals are not events that you crash." The enforcer stated bluntly.

"I'd like to meet Elizabeth." Jax wasn't going to be put off.

"If she wanted to meet you then she would have called you." Cody said not letting Jasper pass. He heard footsteps and knew O'Brien was behind him.

* * *

In the small room where Elizabeth was meeting select guests Marco whispered in Jason's ear about their unexpected arrival. The mob boss frowned and when the head of the relief agency went to sit down Jason indicated to Lee he should close the door to the room off the foyer they were stationed in. "Baby." The mob boss said holding out his hand.

"Yes." Elizabeth came over and took it. "Is something wrong?"

"Your Uncle Jasper is here." Jason said it was clear in his voice how he felt about that.

Elizabeth just frowned. She had spent some time thinking about Jasper. She still hadn't made up her mind about meeting him. With him here in Port Charles she now had an opportunity to do so. Forcing the issue wasn't cool though. Especially not today. "He can stay, but I don't wish to speak to him right now." She said making her opinion known.

"I'll tell Johnny." Marco said stepping aside to send a text. The guard was assigned to Liz today and he wasn't going to be too far from her at any point.

"I don't want him at the lunch." Elizabeth told her boyfriend.

"Then he won't be." Jason promised her.

"Lee can open the door now." Elizabeth knew she had a few more people to speak too. Most of those in attendance were here for her. They lived in Port Charles and wanted to support one of their own. The rest were friends and/or colleagues of her parents. It was some of the out of town mourners Liz was talking with.

Jason looked at Lee and nodded and the guard opened the door again.

* * *

"Elizabeth said you can stay for the service. Do not attempt to approach her. You are not invited to the lunch after. If you show up you will not like the reception you receive." Johnny said with a cold smile. Odds were good if Jasper knew about the funeral he would know about the wake too. "Where are you staying?" It couldn't be in Port Charles they would know about that.

"Nowhere yet. I flew in this morning. My bags and such are still in my rental." Jasper told the man whose name he hadn't gotten.

Johnny got the information he was after pretty quickly. Jasper was here for a while. "We will make arrangements for you. After the service you will be escorted to your hotel room. Since you are our guest we will be providing security during your stay." In other words he was going to be watched. Closely.

"Thank you." Jax wasn't going to argue. He also wasn't going to leave unless his niece specifically asked him to.

"Kyle will show you to your seat." Johnny said motioning the guard forward. Without another word the Australian left. "That took a lot of balls."

"Certainly did." Cody agreed. "I don't know if I'm impressed or worried."

"We will watch and make up our minds." Johnny said out loud. To himself he said 'if Jasper causes a problem there will be one less Jacks on the planet.'

"The service is starting. We should go find Liz." Cody said as the music floated out into the main hall.

"Let's go." Johnny said pushing everything else to the back of his mind.

* * *

Jax was seated at the back of the church, between Kyle and another large man. Looking across the room he easily spotted Elizabeth. Not just because she was holding Morgan's hand, but because she looked a lot like Alexis's mother. Jax hadn't ever met the opera singer but had seen photos. Elizabeth also had her mother's hair color, but the blue eyes of the Jacks family. Now that he had seen her, he was really hoping to meet her.

* * *

"Elizabeth has been in the bathroom for like an hour now." Jason said to his sister. "Can you got check on her please?"

Emily looked at her older brother and resisted the urge to laugh. He wasn't one for exaggerating, normally. So to hear that come out of his mouth was hilarious. Liz had gone into the bathroom five minutes ago. Emily knew because she passed her best friend, coming out of the lounge. "Sure." Was how she finally responded. Better she go check then Jason sending in one of the guys.

"Hi." Liz said from her seat on the sofa.

"Jason said you've been in here an hour and asked me to come check on you." Emily said sitting down as well. She lifted the heart pendant to get a closer look. "This is lovely."

"Jason gave it to me this morning." Elizabeth said between her laughs. "An hour?"

"Yeah." Emily said letting the pendant go. It was good to hear Liz laugh. "Are you coming over to the mansion again this week?" She wanted to know.

Elizabeth nodded. "Grandmother and I are going to do more potting. I'd love to hang out after." She paused briefly. "Thank you for sharing her with me."

"Lila is too awesome to keep to myself. I'm thinking of bottling her." Emily said being silly. "She loves you, I love you, and you love us. So it seemed like the right thing to do." Em was patiently waiting for Jason to propose. Some people might say they were too young, those people would be wrong. When you found your soulmate there was no need to drag things out.

"I do love you." Elizabeth told her friend, who was really more like a sister. They were grinning when the door opened. "How long have we been in here?"

"Three hours according to Johnny." Nadine said taking a seat. "Which means either my hot boyfriend's expensive watch is broken, or he can't tell time." The doctor said laughing. "Since I have been watching you all day, yes I can admit that, I know he is exaggerating."

"Everyone's been watching Liz all day." Emily said acknowledging that fact.

"How is it going with you guys?" Liz asked Nadine. She hadn't seen her friend since the day Jason brought her home. Which was on Liz not the trauma doctor. Johnny always said Nadine said hi, when the two friends saw each other.

"Great, I think I may be living with him. I haven't spent a night in my apartment in a while now." Nadine said trying not to blush. Last night she and Johnny had a long talk about what happened at the gallery. She got all her fears off her chest, and he gave her the answers she need. Not promises of a perfect world where neither one would ever get hurt, but promises the guys were going to do their best so that nothing like this ever happened again. Then they made love for the first time, and she was very much looking forward to them making love again.

"Good. He deserves to be happy." Liz said leaning back into the soft cushions. "Why do ladies rooms have couches?" She asked suddenly.

"No clue." Emily answered. "I bet grandmother will know. We should ask her."

"If that's your subtle way of saying its time to go, then yes we should." Elizabeth said as all three ladies stood up.

Diane walked in. She and Francis were heading out and she just wanted to give Elizabeth a hug before they left. "There is a group of men standing by the ladies room door." The attorney said smiling. "It's a bit creepy. Francis and I are going." She said hugging Liz.

"I'm coming out now. I want to check on him before he heads back to the Towers." Elizabeth said smoothing down her dress. Francis was starting his new job next week, and the guys would be keeping a close eye on him too.

* * *

Diane was right the guys were clustered outside the ladies room entrance. Elizabeth just smirked as she fussed over Francis a bit. "I think I'm ready to head home." She needed some quiet, and she wanted to think about Jasper Jacks.

"We can make a round of the room and then head out." Jason let her know.

"Grandmother would be a great place to start." Elizabeth said leaning up and giving him a soft kiss. "Thank you for being here for me."

"Nowhere else I would be." He let her know.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	87. Chapter 87

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 87

"Thanks for coming." Liz said greeting Lainey. They were in the conference room of the Morgan warehouse. "I know this was last minute."

"Thank you for inviting me." Lainey replied pulling out a chair.

"I figure that some of the things discussed here today are going to come up in therapy at some point." Liz had a session early next week so the topics might come up fairly soon. "I thought it would be good for you to have a point of reference."

"It will be helpful to observe this meeting first hand." Lainey said getting out a journal. "May I take notes?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said sitting as well. Today she was meeting with Jasper Jacks. Two days after her parents' funeral she decided to talk to him. It took one more day to set up a get together.

"Who else is joining us?" Lainey wanted to know.

"Jason. I asked him to come." Elizabeth didn't want her doctor to think her boyfriend had forced himself on this meeting. It was true he wasn't that thrilled that Jasper had shown up without an invitation, but Jason was supporting Elizabeth's choice to speak with him. As if summoned her boyfriend walked through the door.

"I got you a hot chocolate." He said putting the drink on the table. "Dr. Winters, there are carafes of coffee on the beverage cart." He pointed across the room. "There is also hot water for tea."

"Thank you." Lainey said chuckling. The mob guys could be so formal at times. Just as she sat there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Jason yelled from his seat next to Elizabeth.

Johnny walked in with Jasper Jacks behind him. "You are welcome to stay." Liz told her friend. The enforcer didn't hesitate to pull out a seat between Lainey and Jacks. Just in case. He didn't sit because Elizabeth was now standing.

"Hello." She said to the tall blonde man. "I'm Elizabeth." She felt Jason's hand on her lower back and told herself to relax.

"Jasper, everyone calls me Jax." He said standing awkwardly just inside the doorway. The fact that it wasn't just them didn't surprise him. Jason and his guys weren't ready to extend any trust.

"Have a seat, would you like coffee or tea? There is also water." Elizabeth pointed to the refreshment station. "Help yourself."

"Thank you." Jax put down the box he was carrying, Johnny had gone through it downstairs, and fixed a coffee. Back at the table he sat down. "I brought pictures. I'd be happy to put names with faces for you." Jax wanted to share their family with her. Last night it occurred to him she was the only relative he had left.

"I'd like to see a picture of Jane." Elizabeth admitted. "I'd also like some answers to a few questions. Could we start there?"

"That's fine." Jax said telling his nerves to unwind. "May I ask who she is?" The very attractive woman sitting at the table did not go unnoticed.

"My therapist. Dr. Lainey Winters, she is dating Cody Paul who I believe you know." Elizabeth said making introductions.

"Mr. Paul and I have met." Jax confirmed as he nodded at Lainey.

"You don't look like him, other than a shared eye color there is no resemblance." Elizabeth had been bracing to see someone who reminded her of Jerry. That wasn't the case.

"I saw pictures of my brother's corpse. He had work done. A good amount as he didn't look the same way he did when I last saw him." Jax told his niece. "I imagine changing aspects of his appearance was a normal part of his life."

Elizabeth was silent for a moment. "How did Jane know about me? And how did Jerry know that Jane sent me information on the Dead Man's Hand? I didn't even know I had it." Elizabeth wanted those questions answered first.

Jax sipped his coffee. "I think my mother may have known about you and where you were from the beginning. Lady Jane and Alexis, your mother, were very close. I think my mother helped Alexis with the disappearance, and helped to locate Carolyn Webber." He was trying to give her the information in the correct order. "The night my mother was murdered she was writing a letter, it was in the items the WSB gave to me, which proved Jerry was behind what happened otherwise he wouldn't have had it. The letter was to me, she wrote that she sent the information on the diamond to her grandchild and that she wanted me to go to where you were and retrieve it. I think the next thing she was going to write was your name and location." It hurt to talk about his parents. "She never meant for you to hold onto the data for long. I truly believe that."

"How is your having it any better? Your brother would have just gone after you." Liz pointed out. "In the end Jerry was going to hurt someone."

"I knew what my brother was like. So I wouldn't have been caught off guard like you were." Jax saw that his mother essentially put her granddaughter in a trap. Jane would be appalled to know that.

Elizabeth pushed an envelope that was in front of her across the table. "Here is the information. She sent it to me in a locket that doesn't open. I would rather not have it any more."

Jax didn't want it either, but the least he could do was take it off her hands. He opened the envelope and had to smile. "I remember this locket. I looked for it among my mother's things when they were given to me."

"Your father gave it to her for her birthday. Jerry mentioned that." Elizabeth could see that she surprised him. "May I see some pictures now?" She wanted to know.

"Absolutely." Jax put down his coffee and opened the box. He moved from his chair to the one next to Elizabeth. "I thought we would start with these." He opened a red photo album. The kind people used before digital cameras became popular. "This is Alexis." He said quietly.

Elizabeth looked at the photo and smiled. "We have the same hair." She looked at Jason. "I don't look much like her though."

Jason smiled back but didn't say anything.

"You can put the book in front of you if he wants to look at the pictures too." Jax told his niece.

"Jason can't see pictures because of a head injury." Elizabeth explained turning the page. She was anxious to see more photos. There was page after page of Alexis, and then Liz stopped. "Who is that?"

"Alexis's mother. Kristin Bergman she was an opera singer who performed under the name Kristin Nilsson. She wasn't famous in America but in Europe she was gaining popularity when she died. She was from Sweden." Jax was happy he could share this with Elizabeth.

"I'm part Swedish?" Elizabeth asked shocked.

"Swedish and Greek from Alexis's father who is also no longer living." Jax left out that she was Australian too. Jerry had his citizenship revoked, but Elizabeth could still claim that status through her grandparents.

"Wow." Elizabeth again looked at Jason. "Would you have guessed that?"

"Not in a million years." Jason was happy that she was getting some family history. He could still sense tension in her though, and wondered why.

"Did Alexis have any siblings?" Elizabeth hadn't seen any pictures of anyone but Alexis and her mom.

"No, she was an only child. You are her only child." Jax wished he could give Elizabeth more family. "Alexis didn't know her father, he died when she was young and his family didn't keep in touch. Your mom mentioned that her dad had a wife who was less than thrilled that his affair resulted in a child. The woman never bothered Alexis but she hated Kristin with a passion. I'm sure Jason can track them down for you if you are interested in knowing them."

Elizabeth just kept quiet about that. She had no desire to stir the pot any further. Who knew what kind of crazies might be lurking in the family tree. It might be cowardly but she was more than happy with the family she had here. "Can I see your parents?"

"Sure." Jax got another photo album. "That's John and this is Lady Jane." He pointed them out. "They loved each other very much. There was always a lot of laughter in our house growing up."

The couple smiled out from the page, and Liz saw her eyes again. "Lady Jane?"

"Her family is on the British Registry for service to the crown. In fact you may have inherited her title. Jason's lawyer should probably check for you." Jax hadn't considered that before now or he would have looked himself.

"Titles don't interest me." She said a bit absently. "Is this you?" She pointed to a picture of a smiling little boy.

"No." Jax didn't want to blow the good vibe they had going. "That's Jerry. This is me." He pointed to another picture on the same page.

"You look alike in these photos." She said quietly. Turning the page she saw more photos of the two boys, and then on the next several pages it was just Jax. "Where is Jerry? Why did the pictures stop?"

"He was away at school by then." Jax hesitated a bit before answering. He grabbed another book. "These are our school photos." Both boys took a picture every year in their uniforms.

"You didn't go to school together." Elizabeth noted the different clothing.

"No, Jerry went to boarding school. Several hours from our home. He didn't come home at all until school was done. Then it was for very short visits. To see John." Jax explained.

"You didn't like him, even back then." Elizabeth picked up on that.

"I was scared of him." Jax didn't need to paint a rosy picture of his brother. Elizabeth already knew what the other man was.

"When did he stop being normal?" Elizabeth's voice trembled on the question and she reached for Jason's hand. "When did he turn into the monster that I met? I know that schizophrenia generally shows up in your early twenties. When did he go from the smiling boy in the pictures to someone who liked hurting people?"

The questions had Lainey leaning forward. She understood the motivation behind asking. While she figured Liz was struggling with her knowledge of Jerry Jacks, Lainey hadn't realized that Liz was worried about this particular issue. Because what Liz wanted to know was if at some point she was going to change. Lainey read between the lines and got that.

Jason also picked up on what his girlfriend was asking. Her whole body was trembling, and even though she was facing away from him he knew she was struggling with tears. His girl had the kindest heart of anyone he knew and the darkness inside Jerry was not inside her. Jason didn't even know that she was worried it was.

Johnny just looked between Liz and her uncle hoping that Jasper had the answer that would help his friend find some peace.

"Jerry was never normal." Jax said closing the book to hide his brother's face. "He was born evil. He was always a monster that hid behind a smile."

Elizabeth watched Jax struggle with the knowledge he was trying to impart.

"From an early age he liked hurting things. He liked making people afraid. Back then people, especially those with money, didn't talk about mental illness, in children. Jerry was sick from day one, and my parents didn't get him the help he needed because of the stigma of having a child like that. They opted for denial and pushing my brother off on other people to be dealt with. Jerry went to school for juvenile offenders when he should have been locked away in an institute for the criminally insane and never let out." Jax wasn't going to white wash things. His parents had screwed up and Elizabeth, and so many others, paid for their refusal to acknowledge what their son really was.

"My father was at fault more than my mother. Lady Jane came to see that Jerry was dangerous. John never did. He used to say that Jerry would outgrow his behavior, and then he would say that Jerry just needed to find his place. He never saw my brother for the evil soul he was." Jax paused and looked at Elizabeth. "Jerry's behavior wasn't genetic. There wasn't a special gene in his DNA that caused it. He didn't get a head injury and stopped knowing right from wrong." Jax learned that was what happened to Jason, but the mob boss still had a conscious. "You aren't going to wake up one morning like him."

Elizabeth stood up and turned and Jason was right there with his arms open. She had been so terrified that one day she would change. That whatever made Jerry the way he was lurked inside her like a time bomb waiting to go off. That if she had children with Jason she would pass that darkness onto them. It was the thing that she feared the most from this entire situation, and now she didn't have to worry about it.

Jason had been less than pleased that Jasper had basically forced himself onto Elizabeth's consciousness. Now he was glad the man had come. No one else could have answered that question for Elizabeth and made her believe they were speaking the truth. In one afternoon he had given Elizabeth the reprieve she needed. "Thank you." Jason said just letting his girlfriend cry out her pent up fear.

"You're welcome." Jax said watching his niece. He could feel her relief like a living thing.

Lainey got Elizabeth some water and urged her to take a few swallows. "Sorry." Liz said trying to pull herself together.

"Don't be. I think you needed that." Lainey said smiling. Her patient had maturity far beyond her years. Liz was right in that they would be discussing this in future sessions.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was worried about." Liz said looking over at Jason.

"You don't need to apologize. I know that you need more than me to heal." Jason said running his hand over her soft hair. "Everyone is doing their part to help. If I had known I would have sent for Jasper sooner."

"I don't know if I would have asked him before today." Liz admitted. "Seeing those pictures of Jerry looking so…normal." She just didn't have any other word. "Scared me. There is nothing about him that says psycho killer or mass murderer. I would have walked by him on the street and never given any importance to the fact that we were sharing space. So when I looked in the mirror I wandered if that was in me too. I wanted him dead. I told him I was waiting for that." That was haunting her.

"Your heart is too big for you turn into what he was." Jason told her. "The fact you wanted him gone isn't a mark against you. He hurt you, and took pleasure in that. You were protecting yourself."

Elizabeth drank more water. She was going to have a headache, could already feel it starting. At the same time she felt better than she had in days. She had to smile at what Jason said, the man just loved her so much.

"Why don't we call it a day?" Lainey suggested. It was true that this wasn't a therapy session so she wasn't in charge, it was clear that Liz needed a break.

"How long are you staying in Port Charles?" Elizabeth asked Jax.

"Until you tell me to leave." Jax didn't needed to be anywhere else. "I'd like for us to get to know one another. I don't want to push or force it."

"I'd like that too." Elizabeth had more questions. She reached for a notepad.

Jason gently took it from her and wrote down her cell phone number. She was shaking harder now. He handed the paper to Jax. "Johnny will walk you to your car and explain how things work." Meaning the guards and that Jax wasn't going to be alone with Elizabeth any time soon. Also that the guard assigned to him wasn't leaving just yet. Trust was earned and they didn't know him well enough at the moment.

"Okay, I'll do what is necessary." Jax said writing down his number for Liz. He would be happy to prove that he didn't mean any harm. "It was good to talk to you Elizabeth." He said smiling.

She was crying again so she just nodded before letting Jason hold her close. After Jax left she looked at Lainey. "Thanks for coming." She said quietly.

"You're welcome. I think you took a huge step today." Lainey said rubbing Liz's arm. Her patient was so incredibly strong and brave. "I'll see you at our next appointment."

"Okay." Elizabeth said wiping away more tears. "I can't stop crying." She told Jason.

"I think you've been holding a lot in. Can I take you home?" Jason wanted to know. "I think some quiet is what you need."

"Will you stay?" She needed him too.

"I think playing hooky sounds great." Jason said grinning. "We can have some brownies when we get home."

"Chocolate makes everything better." Elizabeth agreed as they headed to his car.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	88. Chapter 88

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 88

"That dinner was fantastic. I had no idea Cook could grill." Elizabeth said as Jason turned onto their property.

"According to grandmother there isn't much Cook can't make well. The family is just too afraid to make requests." Jason said laughing. He pulled into the garage. "Are you enjoying your time in the hot houses?"

"I am." Elizabeth smiled over at him. "I never really gave flowers much thought except that they were pretty. Your grandmother is sharing her tips and secrets with me. She could teach at PCU with all the knowledge she has. We talked about me maybe getting a hot house as well."

"That wouldn't be a problem." Jason let her know. They had plenty of room.

"I'm thinking of doing some landscaping." Elizabeth told him as he opened her car door. She got out of the SUV and found herself looking at Jason's Harleys. He must have just cleaned them because they were both gleaming. Even the seats shined in the overhead light. "Can we go for a ride?" She asked him out of the blue.

"Sure." Jason had been missing being out on the bike, but he didn't want to go out without Elizabeth. Yesterday while she was at the mansion he tuned and cleaned both machines. It was a clear, dry, warm night and that meant perfect conditions for flying around curves. "You need your jacket."

"Okay. Stay here. I'll grab yours too." Elizabeth said running into the house. She was back quickly with the outerwear. "Where will we go? Is nowhere ready for visitors?" She was excited.

"We can't go there just yet, how about a ride on the cliff road and then we could go to Vista Pointe and walk around until we are ready to come home. We haven't been there in a while." Jason suggested.

"That sounds wonderful." Elizabeth said slipping on the black leather. She was chewing on her lower lip. "Do I have to wear a helmet?"

The question surprised Jason. She never went out on the bike without head gear. After that one conversation she hadn't asked again. So he wasn't expecting that question now. "I would rather you did. I got a second helmet for me." Which made this conversation highly ironic.

"I think this once I'd like to go out with a helmet." Elizabeth wanted to know what he felt when he was out.

"Is this about Jerry?" Jason asked sitting on the leather seat of his bike which put them at almost eye level. He read that sometimes when people survived something traumatic they suddenly began engaging in reckless behaviors, trying to see what else they could survive.

"No. I'm not going to start taking up extreme hobbies." Elizabeth knew what he was talking about. "At the same time I don't want to hide from life. I want to experience new things, with you by my side. I've been curious what it's like to be on your bike without a helmet, you know that. It must be great because you always smile after we go out."

"It's not the ride that makes me smile." He told her. "It's having you with me. Feeling your arms around me, and listening to you scream in delight. If you want to go out without a helmet you can. I'm not going to drive as fast as I normally do when we are together." On that condition he wasn't going to budge. "No faster than the speed limit."

Elizabeth gave it some thought. "How about we take the helmets and go fast on the cliff road, but on the way home from Vista Pointe you do the speed limit and we strap the helmets to the bike." She countered.

"Deal." Jason could live with that. The ride from Vista Pointe to the house was short. "You should get some sunglasses." True the sun was setting soon but he wanted her eyes protected.

"Be right back." Elizabeth said going back into the house. She stowed the glasses and they donned their helmets. She got on the bike and wrapped her arms around his waist. Under her visor she was smiling wide as they rolled out of the garage. This was the best part of her life, time with her guy just flying down the road being together. Man she had missed this.

* * *

The next morning she woke up feeling so light she thought she might float away. Kyle was with her and she requested a trip to the art store. This afternoon might be a good time to try something new because Lila has a meeting of her charity board so they wouldn't be in the hothouse.

She wondered the aisles and finally started shopping. First she got a few more books on ceramics and then she picked up a calligraphy kit. The form of writing had always fascinated her and with Lainey encouraging some exploration it was good time to give it a go. Liz also priced the items needed for possible ceramic workshop. The kiln would be the most expensive item but Jason had told her to get what she needed.

She had Kyle take her home and she put her books on ceramics on the shelf in her studio before taking her calligraphy kit over to her drafting table. The book on calligraphy she took to the overstuffed chair to read. She had finished the first chapter when she decided it was time for a snack. Liz stood up and found herself face to face with one of her easels. The need to paint hit her like a tidal wave. It was so strong that she didn't even think of ignoring it. She had an image in her mind and it needed to be put on canvas now. It took no time at all to get set up. Elizabeth looked at her loaded palette and picked up a brush. Selecting her color she started to create.

* * *

Three hours later she was looking at her almost completed painting. It was missing something. Sky the color of Jason's eyes dominated the upper portion of the canvas. Trees and bushes covered the lower half. It was a beautiful landscape, filled with color and life. But it was still wrong. Then it hit her, why it didn't feel finished. It needed to match the mental picture she had formed exactly. So she picked up a large dry brush and pulled it lightly across the still wet paint. The colors mixed and blended, not fully but just enough. But the blue remained vibrant and pure. When she put the brush down she smiled. It was perfect. Her view of the world from the back of Jason's bike. Looking at the image she swore she could feel a breeze. "The Wind." Elizabeth whispered, she had captured that in her painting.

Just like that it hit her that something else was missing.

* * *

"I think Jasper Jacks is planning on putting down roots in Port Charles." Johnny told his boss. "He just bought a building."

"Which one?" Jason was surprised by that. "Seems a bit premature. He and Elizabeth have only talked twice." Two days after their first meeting, they had another one in the boardroom.

"The building across from the Port Charles hotel." Like the Towers that building was fifteen stories tall. There weren't many buildings in the city much taller than that. Only this building was zoned for commercial use. "I'm getting the impression he wants to be a fixture in her life." Johnny told his boss. "You going to be okay with that?" Jason hadn't ever had to share Liz with family of her own.

"I'll be fine, as long as he doesn't hurt her so will he." Jason was happy his girl had someone else to care about her. She needed that sense of connection. She needed roots. "You think I should offer him a discount rate on one of the crews?" He asked his friend.

"Couldn't hurt, if nothing else you will know what he is planning." Johnny said thinking from a security standpoint. "He is being extremely up front about all his movements. The guys haven't once said he has tried to shake them or is being sneaky."

"Keep watching. In a few years I might trust him." Jason said with a smirk before answering his cell phone. "Morgan."

"Hi, can you come home?" Elizabeth asked her boyfriend.

"Sure, is something wrong?" Jason asked concerned.

"No, can you come home now?" Elizabeth wanted to be clear about what she was asking.

Jason leaned over and turned off his computer. "I'm on my way." He said before ending the call.

"Everything okay?" Johnny wanted to know. Jason had an odd look on his face.

"Elizabeth wants me to come home. Did Kyle call in to report that something was wrong?" Jason asked his friend.

"No, and he would have." Johnny trusted Kyle enough that he would let him watch Nadine. "Then I would have called you."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." Jason said walking out of his office.

"Call if there is anything wrong." Johnny said following his friend as far as his office.

Jason just nodded and headed for the stairs.

* * *

"Baby?" Jason called out closing the door behind him. Kyle was on the porch and he said that Elizabeth had been all smiles this morning. Jason told Kyle he could head out before walking inside the house.

"You're here." She said taking his hand and urging him to come with her. "Look." She pointed to the finished canvas.

"It's blurry." Jason could get that much on his own.

"It's my view of the world from the back of your bike. I'm calling it The Wind. I painted it today." Elizabeth was still vibrating with happiness. "So it's supposed to be blurry."

She was happy which made him smile. He could hear it in her voice. "I thought Lainey said not to paint?"

"She said I would know when it was time. I had to paint this." Elizabeth told him. "I felt this need to paint, and when I was done I wanted you here."

"I'm glad you called me then." Jason told her.

"Will you come with me?" She asked still smiling.

"Anywhere you lead me." Was his instant response.

"We aren't going far. In fact we aren't leaving the house." She said leading him to the stairs and up to their bedroom. She closed the door and leaned against it. "I want to make love with you." Elizabeth said quietly. "I've missed being with you and today when I was done painting I realized that I missed the way your skin feels against mine." She pushed off the door and walked over to where he was standing. "Will you be with me?"

He didn't answer her with words but instead leaned forward and kissed her. Soft and slow at first, and then with more passion. He loved the way her lips felt against his. He didn't move from that spot for a while because he didn't want to rush. From her mouth he took a lazy journey down her neck then up behind her ear. Loving the way she moaned in pleasure.

While his mouth was exploring he slowly unbuttoned her shirt before pushing the garment to the floor and pulling her close. He loved how soft her skin felt beneath his fingertips. She was lush and warm under his palms and the fact that he could touch her like this made his cock swell until he simply wanted to lower her to the bed and have her. From somewhere he found the strength to resist that urge for now.

She was not as patient as her boyfriend. Liz wanted to feel his skin now, so his shirt had to go. As his mouth destroyed her slowly she let her hands roam his torso to tease him just a bit as well. The growl he let out said that he was enjoying her touch immensely.

As he brought his lips back to hers once again she opened his belt, then unsnapped his jeans and carefully lowered his zipper. Unable to resist she dipped her hands in his open pants and cupped his heated length.

He kicked free of his pants and dropped his head to her shoulder as she cupped him. She was way overdressed and he set about changing that. Her bra was in the way so it went as his mouth found the peak of one breast just as she started to stroke him through his underwear. He was trembling as he reached for the clasp of her jeans needing them out of the way too.

He switched to the second creamy mound sucking harder and making her arch into him. His hands covered her bottom and pushed her pants down at the same time. "Step out." He growled before blowing a stream air over the nipple making it bead tight. At her hiss he grinned. Elizabeth never failed to give herself fully to him when they were together like this.

He felt her fingers fist her in his hair and looked up into her passion hazy eyes. Without a word he straightened up, forcing her to let go, and picked up. Gently he laid her down across their bed and placed his hands at the top of her underwear. She lifted her hips silently giving him permission to remove them.

With nothing stopping him he wasted no time dipping his head for a taste. He wanted this joining to be all about her. All about giving her pleasure and making her feel just how much he loved her. How much he needed her. It didn't take long until her body was bucking in pleasure and she crying out his name as she exploded.

But it wasn't enough, he needed to give her more. Jason pushed two fingers deep feeling the aftershocks of her explosion; more than anything he wanted to feel that again on his cock. After she came again for him. He hooked his fingers finding her g-spot and pushed her over again.

"Jason, I need you inside me." Elizabeth said on a husky whisper. What he had already done for her felt amazing, but nothing felt as good as feeling him deep inside her.

"I love you Elizabeth." Jason felt the need to tell her.

She placed both her hands on the sides of Jason's face and smiled up at him. "I love you too."

Still looking into her eyes he buried himself deep inside her tight channel. "It's so good. The way your body feels around mine." Jason told her as he pulled out and slid back home again. Slowly and gently he loved her. Giving her all of him heart, body, and soul just as she gave all of herself to him. When tears started falling from Elizabeth's eyes he simply leaned over and kissed her. He knew they were tears of joy.

"Yes!" Elizabeth shouted as her body started to tighten and she came again.

When her body tightened around his again he started moving harder inside her. Pushing them both to the pinnacle of pleasure and then hurling them over one final time. With of scream pleasure she came just as Jason also yelled out his release.

He rolled to the side and pulled her body into his. He didn't say anything and neither did she. There wasn't anything they needed to say. Their love was speaking for them. Eventually they would have to go clean up, but for now they just wanted to stay in bed wrapped tightly around one another. Safe and loved. That was all that mattered, that they were safe and loved.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	89. Chapter 89

ABCI/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 89

"Nice digs." Elizabeth said from the doorway.

"Liz, come in." Francis slowly got to his feet and waited for her to walk over. He still tired easily but as long as he behaved and took it slow here at work then he was fine. With everyone's eyes on him, Francis didn't have any wiggle room to be bad.

"I brought over a potted plant for your office." She said holding up the pot. This wasn't one of Lila's. Instead Liz had sat with the older woman to decide what would be best for Francis. Low maintenance was what Liz suggested. Lila took that to mean something that would be hard to kill and could stand up to being ignored. They had settled on Aspidistra elatior or the cast iron plant. Francis would have to bring his A game to kill it. Lila had suggested the same plants for Edward's office ten years ago and they were still alive.

Francis looked at it and then grinned. "I'll try not to kill it."

Elizabeth just grinned back. "How are you settling in?" He looked a lot better these days. Today he had opted for a more casual look of khakis and button down shirt.

"Good. I've only been here a few hours today, but the other days this week went well so I'm not expecting any issues. Did you meet Evelyn?" His pointed to the wall, on the other side sat his receptionist. Being behind a desk would be an adjustment, yet at the same time this was a huge promotion. A major acknowledgment of his skills by Jason.

"I did. She seems nice." Elizabeth had been greeted with a bright smile by the executive assistant. Evelyn was a bit older than Angie and Gina, but had to know her stuff to get this position. "How do you become a mob secretary anyway? I mean do you guys put an encrypted ad in the paper? Is there a special employment agency? How does that work?" She asked her friend.

Francis couldn't help it, he started laughing. That was such a Liz question. Meaning it was a very good one. The ladies who worked for them all handled very sensitive items, which was a polite way of saying illegal. So discretion was needed, it was not a skill everyone possessed. "Generally it's someone's wife or sister. And yes before you ask, every receptionist I've ever encountered in the business has been a woman."

"That's very sexist Francis." Elizabeth said giving him a look. She was going to have to speak to Jason about that. Her boyfriend was extremely progressive so this was surprising to hear.

"Not a lot of guys apply for jobs with us and ask to be receptionists." Francis said shrugging. "I have heard about this from Diane so a lecture isn't necessary. It's just how things have always been. If it makes you feel better Gina out shot Marco last year at the company picnic to take the blue ribbon, and we pay the ladies a higher rate than the industry standard."

"Yes, that does make me feel better." Elizabeth thought that was cool. "So Gina is whose wife or sister?"

"Gina is Kyle's sister. Angie is Marco's sister, and Evelyn is Paulie's aunt. She was also Sonny's assistant." Francis filled in the blanks. Evelyn was much happier now, Sonny was hard to work for. "Kyle is aware that Renaldo is flirting with his sister, so you don't have to ask about that."

"You know me well." She said laughing. "Speaking of Diane, your painting is finished." For the last week Liz had been slowly working on it, wanting it to be perfect. When she wasn't working on that she was doing other paintings. She was also putting together plans for her very own pottery shed complete with kiln. Before it got built she was going to take some private classes with an instructor from the community college just to make sure her interest translated into talent.

"Should I come by the house to see it?" Francis was happy to hear that she was back to producing art.

"That would be for the best. I just know that if I attempt to bring it here that will be the day Diane stops by to drop off papers for Jason to review. You can come to the house and tell me what you think. Be honest. I'll make corrections based on feedback. I will also hold the painting until you are ready to present it to Diane." Elizabeth let him know.

"How much?" Francis would write her a check before she left.

"Look at it before we talk price." Elizabeth hedged. Honestly she still felt awkward about selling her paintings. She was going to put off negotiating for as long as possible.

"Fair enough." Francis sensed her hesitation but didn't know what it was from. Jason might be able to tell him. "What are you doing with yourself for the rest of the day?"

"I was thinking about knocking over a bank." She said with a wicked grin. "I'm with Renaldo again and I know he would be up for it. As many movies as he watches he will have some idea of how to go about it."

"Knowing him, he certainly will." Francis just shook his head. They still needed to assign a permanent guard to Liz. Renaldo might not be the best choice Francis chuckled to himself. Too much potential for them to end up behind bars. "Okay enough goofing off. You should go so that O'Brien can come fuss over me."

"Fine throw me out after I bring you a plant." Elizabeth said with mock drama. "I should have brought brownies."

"Wait until I'm faster on my feet. I'll need to out run the guys." Francis said walking her to the door. "See you later kid."

"Bye Francis." She said waving as they left.

He was happy to see her doing better. They had all been worried that first week she was home. He was guessing she still had some really rough moments but she was healing.

* * *

Elizabeth didn't bother to go to Jason's office because he wasn't in. He had told her this morning that he would be spending the day in meetings with the head of the Connecticut territory. Cody had gone with him, but Jason promised that this was a friend he was meeting with. So she wasn't going to worry, too much.

"So where to?" Renaldo asked when he was behind the wheel.

"I mentioned knocking over a bank to Francis." Elizabeth said with total innocence.

"Which one?" Renaldo asked playing along.

"The one on Main Street has cookies." Elizabeth said laughing. "You can get money and a snack."

"That's smart." Renaldo turned the engine just as her phone rang.

"Hello?" Elizabeth said answering.

"Hello Liz." Jax was standing in his new building. "I was wondering if you were free this afternoon. I need some assistance."

"Hold on." She put her phone on hold. "Its Jax, he would like my assistance." She knew that Jason had put a guard on Jax, so this should be okay.

"Where is he?" Renaldo wanted to know. Chris was with the Australian today. So far the guards that had been with Jax were not sold that he was okay. It would take time.

"Jax, where are you?" Elizabeth asked returning to the phone conversation.

"In my building." He replied. Any guard with his niece would know where that was.

"You have a building?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"I figure Jason would have mentioned that to you. He knows." Jax would have told her himself before now otherwise.

"Jason doesn't gossip." Elizabeth was aware that there was some tension between her boyfriend and Jax. Jason wasn't hiding the fact that he didn't trust the older man, and Jax was annoyed at the fact that the guys were blatant about not trusting him.

"Of course not. He'd have to actually talk to gossip." Jax said with a healthy dose of sarcasm. Jason rarely spoke to him, the silent treatment got old quick.

"We will discuss this when I arrive." Elizabeth said before hanging up, her voice was a tad frosty. "Renaldo I need to go see Jax."

The South American guard just nodded. He heard the change in pitch and wondered if Jasper Jacks was about to get his ass kicked. According to Chris, Elizabeth was really good. Should be an interesting meeting.

* * *

Jax was on the top floor looking at the view. This was going to be where his office was. Downstairs he would have the offices of the publishing empire he planned to amass. This morning he bought three magazines. Fashion, sports, and health. All were dying. He was going to take them digital and make millions. He was looking into purchasing a newspaper next. Of course having all your eggs in one basket was a bad thing so he was also planning to diversify he just didn't know what else he wanted to add to his portfolio.

"Jax." Elizabeth called out when they got off the elevator.

"In here." Jax said turning to face his niece. "I'm going to make this my office." He let her know.

"If you say another disrespectful thing about my boyfriend I will burn this building to the ground and you won't have to worry about making the empty space into anything." Elizabeth said planting her hands on her hips.

Chris dropped his head to try to hide his smile, Renaldo didn't even bother. She had been building up a head of steam since hanging up.

"Elizabeth." Jax started realizing he had stepped in it.

"Edward Quartermaine is my grandfather, and he will destroy you without breaking a sweat. You are in this city as my guest, if I decide that you are not worth my time and I want you gone it will happen. Considering what your family has done to me, I would think you would be more careful what you say about mine." Elizabeth said staring him down.

"Your boyfriend has made it clear that he is less than thrilled that I'm here." Jax wasn't backing down either.

"Your brother kidnapped me and planned on killing me. So I wonder why Jason wouldn't like anyone with the last name Jacks. Your mother is the one who sent him after me. Instead of dealing with her nutcase son she decided to drag an innocent bystander into your brother's sick obsession. After he had already killed your father I don't know why she thought that was a good idea. I lost my parents because of you and your fucking family!" Elizabeth screamed at him on the verge of tears.

Jax just stood silently looking at his niece. He was getting that she was very deliberate in saying that she wasn't a part of the Jacks family. "Feel better now?" He had been expecting this since his arrival. Her blowing up at him wasn't surprising, Jax just didn't think Jason would be the catalyst.

"No!" She yelled at him. It looked like she moving into the anger stage of grief. "Do not say anything bad about my boyfriend. He came to get me, and you didn't. You stayed hidden in your cabin in the middle of fucking nowhere Alaska while Jerry beat me with a cane. So you don't get to badmouth the man who saved my life." Elizabeth said one hundred percent serious. She would cut him out of her life without a second thought if he disrespected Jason.

"Fair enough." He replied quietly. She was right. He never even asked if he could go with Morgan. Instead he got back in his car, went to his cabin, and waited to hear that his brother was dead. "I'm sorry about that. Your boyfriend is not the easiest person to get to know."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and counted to ten slowly. "Jason doesn't trust a lot of people. And rarely new people. He doesn't talk much to anyone outside of his family. Earning trust takes time, you don't have mine yet so why would you think that you have his?" She wanted to know.

Renaldo and Chris were no longer amused with what was happening. In fact they were alternating between being angry at Jax and worried about Elizabeth. They would take their cues from her, but they would also report this encounter to their boss.

Jax for his part was wondering if he was going to get beaten up.

"I'm considering it." Elizabeth could read the thought in his eyes. "I don't need to ask Jason either. I'm more than capable of taking you down all on my own." Anger could be a distracting emotion making a person act out before thinking, on the other hand it could be the reason someone fought harder and did more damage. She was solidly on the second part of that equation. Right now she would hurt Jax badly.

Jax had to smile at that. Lady Jane would have loved Liz's spirit. In fact this conversation reminded him of Alexis. She was pretty quiet by nature, unless you attacked someone she cared about. Then she would take you apart without breaking a sweat. Generations of strong women had gone into producing the short woman standing in front of him sporting a very impressive glare. A woman that Jerry tried to break and couldn't. "Again I'm sorry."

"What did you call me here for?" Elizabeth wanted to know. She would think about accepting his apology.

"Design advice. You are an artist, so I thought your taste would be better than mine." Jax said looking around the space.

"Chocolate brown walls. The windows will let in enough light to keep the room from getting dark. Sand colored trim. Honey brown floors, covered by a large area rug with red and gold as it's dominate colors. Black wooden furniture and burgundy leather chairs. Your lamps should be burnished silver as well as the furniture handles. You will want a space that screams power, you want it to speak for you before you even open your mouth. You want to intimidate anyone who walks in the room. You are the big fish in this pond and you want everyone to know it." She said looking around.

"May I purchase some of your art to showcase?" He asked carefully.

"No." Elizabeth gave him the one word. She wouldn't tell him that she was only selling her art to select people at the moment. He wasn't on the list just yet.

Jax gave up the fight and smiled. "Can I have a painting?" May as well try.

"I will think about it." Elizabeth said looking around trying to think what she had that would work in the space. "It will be a pain getting my art out before I give the order to torch your building."

"I bet." Jax said grinning. "I like your design. I'll get in touch with a firm to make that happen."

"Enjoy the rest of your day." She said turning to get back on the elevator. A headache was starting. She wanted to go home and paint to get rid of her tension.

Renaldo nodded at Chris indicating he would give the initial report to Jason. Their boss would probably call and get Chris's impression as well. "Where to now?" Renaldo asked when the elevator doors closed.

"Home. When you tell Jason what happened please leave out the part about me almost crying. I don't want to come off as weak." She said to her guard.

"If that was you being weak then you have nothing to be ashamed of." Renaldo let her know. "I was impressed. Francis did a good job with you. Jacks pushed your buttons but you didn't jump him."

"I lost my temper." Elizabeth pointed out. That was not the action of a calm mind.

"You reigned it in." Renaldo saw that as a sign of control even if she didn't. "You would have kicked his ass." He said grinning. Swearing in front of her wouldn't happen again, but this time it was needed.

Elizabeth grinned at that. "Damn straight." She said as the elevator doors opened on the lobby level. It was time to go home.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	90. Chapter 90

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 90

Jason was pissed. He was standing in the airport in Connecticut watching sheets of rain run down the window panes. A storm had come in sooner than expected and now they were stranded until it passed. The weather was so bad that the roads were flooded, so driving couldn't happen either. It was looking like they might be here for a while longer. He looked at his watch and swore. He had already missed dinner despite saying he would be home to eat it with Elizabeth. They hadn't slept apart since she came home, he didn't intend to start tonight.

"According to the latest forecast the storm should move out in about three hours." Cody told his boss. "Renaldo is still at the house."

"Is it raining down there too?" Elizabeth didn't like thunder and lighting. He should have checked the forecast before leaving. Honestly he didn't pay much attention to weather. That was going to change.

"No." Cody had made sure to check. "Emily is at your house too, so Liz isn't alone."

Jason just nodded. After getting the report about her encounter with Jax, Jason just wanted to see for himself that she was okay. Renaldo said she had shaken it off so that was good. It just pissed Jason off that the Australian pissed off Elizabeth. He was also a bit peeved that he missed it. His girl was hot when she got all feisty.

"I should have let Johnny come when he volunteered." Jason said still looking out the window.

"She's okay Jason." Cody said standing behind his boss. Their crew were the only people in the private airport, so it was okay to talk. "She needs to see that you believe that too. She needs to know that you are confident that she can hold her own."

"I worry." Jason told his friend.

"You should worry about her. A good boyfriend is always worried about his lady." Cody said with a grin. "Otherwise what's the point of having one? You should worry about Liz because of what she went through with Jerry, but you can't let the weight of your worry drag her down. She's handling it. I know because I'm watching. So is everyone else."

Jason didn't say anything because he got that his friend wasn't done.

"We are watching you too." Cody let Jason know. "Both of you are handling this well. She didn't break when she was with Jerry, and she won't break now. Same thing with you. At the same time her reality has shifted, so she needs for your belief in her not to."

"You're good at this. Giving out relationship advice." Jason said impressed.

"My girlfriend is really good at her job. We aren't sitting around talking about Liz, or you." Cody said shrugging. "But I did ask if I should be doing anything different with Liz. Lainey said to treat her the same way as always unless it was obvious I needed to do something different. The same isn't true for you. You see Liz when the rest of us don't, but Jason if something was really off you would have gotten her help by now."

"She is doing well. She struggles a bit at times, but her strength leaves me in awe. Elizabeth isn't going to let him win, and not getting her life back will do that. I'm trying." Jason said leaning back against the window. "She didn't need this afternoon on top of everything else."

"From Renaldo's report I gathered this is not a mistake Jax will make again." Cody said laughing.

"I can make things easier by being nicer." Jason said admitting his behavior hadn't been the friendliest.

"He hasn't proven himself yet." Cody got it. No one fully trusted the Australian. "I don't see anything wrong with your behavior. He's a big boy, he can make friends of his own." The former solider knew that Jason didn't trust Jax because Liz didn't yet, when she decided to then so would everyone else, eventually.

"I'm going to call and check in." Jason would make himself be satisfied with that until he got home.

"I should call home too." Cody said looking out the window. Lainey would still be up waiting for him. Having someone to love was wonderful. "Call Renaldo too. It will make you feel better. On the flight home we can make a decision about Liz's permanent guard."

"Sounds good." Jason said getting out his cell phone.

* * *

"Hi." Elizabeth was in the foyer when Jason walked through the door.

"You're still up." He said clearly happy about that fact. Phil had relieved Renaldo and reported that Emily had gone home two hours ago.

"I was waiting for you." Elizabeth said coming forward and giving him a kiss. Sleeping without him by her side wasn't going to happen.

"You didn't take your sleeping pill?" He asked holding her close and letting his worry go. He should have known that she would be okay.

"I wanted to wait up. I will go back to taking it tomorrow." Elizabeth said taking his hand and leading him upstairs. "Are you going to shower?"

"Yeah." He said already taking off his clothes.

"Would you like some company?" She asked fighting off a blush. She liked when they shared the glass enclosure.

"That is an offer I won't ever turn down." Jason said dropping her a wink. He was going to see if she needed to talk about earlier before getting ready for bed, but her idea was much better. "Set the temperature."

Elizabeth did and slipped out of her robe. Underneath she was already naked and her reflection in the mirror caught her attention. She had been worried about scars but that didn't happen. Her skin was back to being unmarked which had gone a long way to making her feel better. To feeling less like a victim. "Ready?"

"After you." He said very much enjoying the view. She stepped under the spray and he followed closing the glass door before wrapping her up in his arms. He was hard and she would feel that against her bottom.

"Did you have a good trip?" Pretty soon talking would be impossible. Already her body was taking on the flush of arousal.

"Yeah." Jason said watching her skin turn the most beautiful shade of pale pink. He loved it when that happened. "Shawn was on speakerphone. He and Leyla are going to come visit next month. So you'll get to act as hostess for a week."

"I'll represent you well." Elizabeth let him know.

"Of that I have no doubt." Jason said letting his hands glide over her skin. He never worried about what people thought of him. The only person whose opinion mattered was the sexy woman in his arms.

"Mmm." She said arching a bit as his hands moved over her breasts. He got the message cupping the soft flesh and starting a gentle massage. "That feels incredible."

"I love touching you." Jason said as his lips moved across her shoulder and up her neck. He could spend all day doing so. Her skin was like silk.

"Is that all you love?" Elizabeth asked feeling playful.

"I love kissing you. Your lips are so soft." He said before sucking her earlobe into his mouth and nibbling a bit.

"What else?" Elizabeth asked a bit breathlessly. This was not going to be a long session of making love. That was fine. She was already anxious to feel him inside her.

"I really love fucking you." Jason let out on a husky growl.

The dirty talk shocked her some, but at the same time she thought it was hot. "Jason." She moaned pushing her bottom against his cock. "Now please."

"So polite." He said urging her legs apart as his hand cupped her middle and he stroked across her clit. "Since you always use your manners you should get a reward." He said lining up with her channel and pushing slowly inside.

"Yessss." Elizabeth hissed as she went up on her toes when he tunneled deep. "Don't stop."

"Which one. Don't stop this." He said pushing harder inside her with his rigid shaft. "Or don't stop this?" He asked moving his hand faster.

She couldn't even answer, all she could do was pant as the dual assault had her strung tight. "Please!" She begged not sure how much more she could handle.

"Would you like to come Elizabeth?" He asked in a voice as smooth as black velvet. "Because I would like that. I would love to feel you clamping down on my cock, coating me with your honey, making me lose my mind with how tightly you hold me." He said pumping harder still. "Now baby, come now for me."

"Ohhhhhhh." She moaned long and low coming apart.

"Just. Like. That." Jason said before spilling himself inside her. "You like that?" He had wanted to play some, and she seemed to enjoy herself. They no longer were using condoms since the afternoon she called him home. Both were really enjoying the extra level of intimacy.

"I did." She said smiling up at him. "You were naughty." Her smile turned just a bit wicked.

"Maybe later you'll punish me for that." He said and then laughed when she blushed bright.

"I may have to look that up on the internet." Elizabeth said reaching for the soap. Things between them would never get really extreme that way, but she liked that sex could be fun.

Jason gave her a slow smile, he couldn't wait to see what snagged her interest. He wasn't into tying her up or being in control, but playing would certainly be fun. Anytime or anyway his beautiful girl wanted to give herself to him he would appreciate it. "Let's get clean and hit the hay."

"I like the sound of that." Elizabeth said handing him his shampoo.

* * *

They were finishing up a late breakfast when the guards called up saying there was a delivery for Elizabeth. Jason said send it up and was on the porch when it arrived. He carried the basket of flowers back to the kitchen. "These came for you."

Elizabeth looked at the colorful bouquet and frowned. Snagging the card she read the message inside the envelope out loud. "I'm sorry about yesterday, it will not happen again. Jax." She gave her boyfriend a look.

Jason wasn't going to comment on the flowers. "I'm going to try to do better with him. Maybe be more friendly." His girl needed family of her own.

"You don't have to." Elizabeth let him know. "I won't dislike him just because you do. Nor will you liking him make me trust him faster. His brother hurt me, and his mother is the reason that happened along with Audrey. He knew what his brother was capable of and didn't even bother to ask if he could help bring me home. Jax pushes a lot of buttons for me. I've been talking about him with Lainey."

"What was her advice?" Jason wanted to know.

"She said to take things slowly, to be honest and up front. If his being here is hurting me I should say so. Right now he is a reminder of what I went through, which means he's a trigger. We can still be family in different states. Or countries." He might want to go home since he hadn't been in a while. "Lainey said its okay that I haven't made my mind up yet, and that I can't let him force the issue."

"But you have made up your mind about him staying." Jason said smiling. He knew her really well.

"I have." Elizabeth nodded, not at all surprised he got it. "I want to get to know him. So he should stay. We just need to lay some ground rules and I need to work out some issues where he is concerned." The first rule was that he had to show respect to her family here. Jax was more than likely feeling like he didn't fit, and honestly right now that was true. They would probably get to a place where the fact that they were family felt natural, she just wasn't there yet.

Jason kissed her. "Want me to take the flowers to him, and explain what he did wrong?" He asked laughing. He wasn't trying to fix this for her, because he couldn't, but he could be nicer.

"Sure." Elizabeth thought this would be a good chance for them to talk.

"Okay. I'll do that and then go to work. I'll be in the office if you need me." Jason said kissing her again. "Cody and I talked it over and Marco is going to be your permanent guard if that's okay with you. He will be backed up by Renaldo."

"If I ask you to switch that, will you start looking at Marco funny?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"No. Your opinion matters." Jason let her know.

"I like Marco, I just don't really fit with him like I do with Renaldo. Francis and Milo set the bar high." Elizabeth missed the younger guard every day.

"Okay. I can use Marco at the warehouse." Max's leaving had left a vacant LT. spot. Marco was already on the promotion list so they could go that route. "Who else do you fit well with?" She had to be comfortable with her protection detail.

"I like Lee." Elizabeth enjoyed talking with him.

"Renaldo and Lee would be a good team." Jason agreed. "I'll tell Cody to let them, and Johnny, know. I'll see you later." He said kissing her again.

"You will." Elizabeth finished cleaning up. Today she wanted to go to her studio on the estate grounds and do some painting. If Em was around she could come too.

* * *

Jax opened the door to his hotel room to find Jason holding flowers. "Lovely bouquet." He said stepping back. "Coffee?"

"No, thank you." Jason said putting the flowers on the table. "Elizabeth doesn't like cut flowers. She thinks its depressing watching them die."

"Really?" Jax had never heard a woman say that.

"I'm sure at some point you'll be invited to have tea with my grandmother. When you see her flowers you'll understand better. If you want to send an apology gift to Elizabeth go with chocolate. She likes truffles." Jason said giving the older man an assist.

"I'll remember that." Jax said looking at his visitor. "Thank you. Are you going to hit me now?"

"No. It will be more enjoyable for me to watch Elizabeth knock you on your ass if you piss her off again." Jason said with a smirk. "I'm pulling your guard. You can also check out of the hotel." This small amount of trust would be extended.

"Leave the guard." Jax would try too. "I want my niece to have no doubts about me. When she's ready pull the guard then. And I'll call the front desk and give them my credit card number for expenses. I don't have anywhere to move to just yet."

"I own a building with two penthouse apartments that are vacant." Jason offered. "You are welcome to buy one."

"At full market value?" Jax asked trying not to smile. He had a feeling he was going to end up liking Jason despite the rough start.

"Yes." Jason replied. "You are Elizabeth's family, not mine." He said heading for the door. "She is free all day tomorrow, lunch is always nice."

"I'll call and see if she is interested. Are you planning on marrying her?" Jax wanted to know, he was starting to feel protective.

"That's none of your business." Jason said before walking out the door.

Jax just laughed. Yeah they were going to be friends, and hopefully at some point Elizabeth would call him uncle. He needed to be patient and not push. He also needed to find a broker. There were two penthouses to be looked at.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	91. Chapter 91

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 91

"How have you been enjoying Port Charles?" Diane asked Leyla. They were at a small lunch Elizabeth planned to welcome her friend to Port Charles. In the last month Liz had been doing fantastic, and she had been looking forward to showing off her home to their friends from Lisbon.

"It's lovely." Leyla said to the fashionable attorney. "This morning Shawn and I went for a walk and we passed some lovely shops that I am looking forward to visiting. Elizabeth is giving me the full tour this afternoon. I'm very glad she was found and is once again doing well."

"So am I." Diane replied nodding. "You will have to come to dinner this week at my house and see the painting Elizabeth did for Francis and me. It's a square in Italy that we visited early in our relationship. I swear I can hear the people talking it's so lifelike." Diane had cried when she unwrapped it. Walking past it always made her smile.

"How is Francis doing?" Leyla asked, she had enjoyed meeting him.

"Fantastic." Diane was thankful for that every day.

"Look who I found." Elizabeth said coming back into the private dining room. "Dr. Nadine Crowell this is Leyla Mir."

"Hello. Welcome to Port Charles. " Nadine said shaking Leyla's hand and taking a seat. She had been surprised to get an invitation to come this afternoon. Johnny had mentioned that Shawn was coming and that Liz would plan something for the ladies of the top guys to welcome Leyla. It wasn't until Liz called to see if she was free that Nadine found out that Johnny was the number three guy in the organization.

"Thank you, a doctor of what if you don't mind me asking?" Leyla said as they sat again. The blonde woman and Johnny made a very attractive couple.

"Trauma." Nadine said taking a menu. "Is anyone else joining us?" She wondered if Lainey would be coming.

"No, it's just us. Lainey isn't free today." Elizabeth said taking a seat as well. She was only a little nervous acting as hostess. Diane was excellent back up if it was needed.

"Liz, I love that dress." Leyla could sense the nerves, she had been a wreck the first time she had to host another family head's spouse. The fact that it was the Giambettis didn't help any.

"I must concur." Diane said nodding. "Very chic."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said grinning. It was never a bad thing if Diane liked your outfit. The sleeveless cotton and silk print dress was sophisticated but at the same time relaxed. A vibrant orange floral design was set against a white back ground, and the full pleated skirt completed the fun dress. She had gone with shiny black leather pumps, the necklace Jason gave her, and dangling earrings also from her boyfriend. She felt confident in the dress which was what she should feel as the hostess of today's gathering.

"Is that new?" Leyla would need to see if it came in another color.

"It's from Chloe's fall line. The associate was putting it on display as I walked in the store." Elizabeth had fallen in love with the dress right then and there. "Her boutique is in the Port Charles Hotel. Which makes sense because she is Lila's cousin. I'm not the only one with something nice to look at." Elizabeth said sharing the spotlight.

Nadine blushed bright, because Liz was talking about her.

"Do tell." Diane said sipping her drink.

"Johnny gave me a ring." Nadine was dying to show it off but this lunch wasn't about her so she was going to wait.

"That is something to celebrate." Leyla didn't need to be the focus of the entire afternoon. "May we see it?"

Nadine held out her hand and all the ladies smiled. There had to be six carats on her finger.

"Wow." Diane said impressed.

"I know." Elizabeth was thrilled for her friends. "What is the stone?"

"Pink sapphire." Nadine said looking down at the ring. She hadn't gotten around to moving out of Johnny's apartment and last night he made it clear that he didn't want her to. "It's my favorite color and his birthstone. I didn't even know sapphires came in pink."

"That is a stunning ring." Leyla said smiling as well. "We now have something to celebrate."

"We aren't engaged." Nadine quickly cleared up. "Johnny said he just didn't want there to be any doubt about his feelings."

"I think that is something worth toasting." Leyla said looking at the stone. She and her friends back home had gone out and celebrated when Shawn gave her the emerald she was sporting. It took her almost an hour to find the perfect outfit to go with the ring.

"I think so too." Elizabeth wasn't old enough to drink champagne yet, but she'd get a virgin fizzy drink in a champagne flute. "I'll get the waiter." Everyone was happy which was how it should be. Elizabeth wondered whether Johnny and Nadine would beat Diane and Francis to down the aisle.

* * *

After lunch Leyla had a meeting. While in town she was taking the opportunity to network with some of the local charities, they would met up again when it was done. Elizabeth was looking forward to introducing her friend to Lila. Now however Liz had a meeting of her own.

She was sitting in the waiting area of Jax's office. Over the past several weeks they had seen one another a few times. That first lunch after he made her angry had been tense, but they were slowly getting closer. His assistant V, had said his meeting was wrapping up now so Liz was flipping through a magazine while Renaldo did the same. The double doors opened and she looked up. Jax was escorting a beautiful brunette out of his office.

"Liz." He said smiling. "I'd like you to meet Claudia Zacchara. She is going to be my editor for Crimson." He said making the introductions. "This is Elizabeth, she painted the artwork you were commenting on."

Claudia stuck out her hand and smiled. "Hello. That piece is stunning, as is your outfit." Jax had mentioned that his niece was the artist.

"Thank you." Elizabeth was proud of it. "Welcome to Port Charles. Please let me know if I can be of assistance in helping you settle in."

"I will need art for my office." Claudia was ready to get to work. She was going to turn the magazine into the premier fashion publication on the planet. "So if you have more to share please call me. Jax can give you my number. I need to go see my space."

"Let me know if you need anything." Jax wanted his people happy. "Liz I'm going to walk Claudia to the elevator. You can wait in the office." He was back quickly. "Thanks for coming down." He had called her house this morning and asked her to stop by.

"What can I do for you?" Liz asked sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. The office looked exactly the way she said it should.

"I wanted to talk to you about your art." Jax said pointing to the painting. Three separate panels made up the piece. Each section was five feet tall, and covered in various metallic paints. The colors changed depending on how the light was angled. Jax had been left speechless after it was hung.

"Do you want another piece?" Elizabeth had intended for the panels to be the only art in the office. With its size it was meant to dominate.

"I'll take as much of your artwork as you'll permit me to have. But from this point on I'll purchase it." Jax told her. "I had it appraised."

Liz nodded knowing he would need to for insurance purposes.

"Twenty thousand dollars." Jax said and watched her jaw drop.

"I'm sorry what?" Elizabeth finally managed to ask.

"The appraiser said it reminded him of another artist's early work. Someone called Franco." Jax didn't follow art.

"Seriously?" Elizabeth just blinked stunned. Franco had been a very promising artist who sold out shows across Europe. Everyone wanted something by him in their collection. Then he changed. It was rumored he lost the woman he was in love with in a violent accident, it was also rumored that he snapped and killed her. He abandoned the brush for the camera and photos that celebrated death. Elizabeth adored his abstracts and to be compared to that work was humbling. His later stuff just creeped her out. "Was he talking about how we both have a scandal attached to our names?"

"I didn't tell him who painted it until after I got the number." Jax told Elizabeth. "The price didn't change. I think maybe it's time for you to come out of retirement. I'd like to help you with that."

Elizabeth was still selling art to Lois for album covers, but right now that was it. Liz wasn't thinking of holding another opening. Just the thought was enough to make her stomach roll. She simply wasn't ready. She didn't know if she would ever be ready.

"Here me out." Jax said getting up. "Better yet come with me." They walked out of his office, and Renaldo joined them. The three of them were in the lobby when the doors to the street opened and Jason walked through them. "Great timing." Jax was about to push his niece a little and her boyfriend needed to be here in case it didn't go well.

"Jason why are you here?" Elizabeth looked between the two men.

"Jax called and asked me to come down. Shawn is catching up with Cody so now is a good time." Jason had been surprised by the request. "I don't know why he wanted to see me."

"I'm about to show Liz a space in the building and I thought you might want to be here." Jax said opening a large airy space off the lobby. "This is your gallery."

"My gallery?" Elizabeth repeated confused as she looked at the white walls. It would be a wonderful place to display art. The light would show the paintings at their best, and with an awning the direct light could be controlled so the art didn't fade. She could easily hang thirty pieces in the space.

Jason didn't say anything just yet.

"You can bring down your paintings and hang them. We'll get a manager to handle sales and inquiries. There will of course be a publicity campaign to let everyone who is interested know you are once again offering artwork. What there won't be is an opening, or a bunch of people pointing at you and whispering. You don't even need to come down unless you want to. If at a later date you want to host an opening then that's doable too." Jax let her know.

Elizabeth looked around. He was giving her a safe place to show her art. Her very own gallery hadn't even occurred to her. "What do you think?" She asked Jason.

"I think you should follow your heart. Whatever choice you make we will all respect." Jason let her know. "It's a nice offer." He could admit that.

"Can I think about it?" Elizabeth would be making herself vulnerable again, but at the same time she would be keeping herself safe. Oddly enough it was the second thing that she was struggling with.

"Certainly. Take as long as you want." Jax told her. "I need to go back upstairs before V comes looking for me." His assistant kept him from lollygagging.

"Jax." Elizabeth stopped him from leaving. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said smiling.

"You should ask her out." Elizabeth said with a mischievous grin.

"I don't date my assistants." Jax never crossed that line.

"Not V. Although she is cute. I meant Claudia." Elizabeth cleared up the confusion. "There is good energy between the two of you."

"You think?" Jax had indeed noticed how beautiful Claudia was, and while she was an employee she didn't work directly for him. "I'll consider it." He said before striding from the room.

"Can I drive you home?" Jason wanted to talk with Elizabeth.

"Sure." She said holding out her hand. They were in the car when she spoke again. "Do you think I would be hiding if I accepted Jax's offer?"

"No. I think never showing you art again would be hiding. I think this is a good middle step until you are ready to do more. But it has to be your choice, not something you feel pressured into doing. If you don't want a gallery be honest about that." Jason said as they stopped at a light. "You know what you are ready for. I of course think you can do anything." He said smiling slowly. "You're my hero Elizabeth Webber."

She laughed and blinked back tears. His support meant everything, she didn't even have to ask for it he just offered it freely. "I'll sleep on it and let you know."

Jason nodded as they pulled off the light.

* * *

"Kelly's chili is the best thing ever." Emily told Sal.

"I have to agree." The guard said as they walked to where he had parked the car. Things were pretty much back to normal in the city and all the guys were relaxing because of that.

"Back to shopping. I can't believe school is going to start in a few weeks." Emily said to the guard. "I'm going to be a senior though."

"Given any thoughts to colleges?" Sal wanted to know.

"I have a list to visit, but I'm going to end up at PCU." She said smiling brightly. They were down the street from the car when she saw a cute guy look at his phone. He frowned and looked at the street sign, before looking at his phone again. "He's lost."

"Are you about to go all Good Samaritan on me?" Sal wanted to know.

"Yes, I am." Emily said giving him an apologetic look as they got closer to the hottie. "Hi, are you lost?"

"Yes." John said looking up from his phone and smiling. He saw the large man giving him the eye and the smile shrank some. "I'm looking for the Harbor View Towers, which my GPS says is right here."

"Your GPS is wrong." Emily said helpfully. "You need to go to the corner." She pointed behind them. "Turn right, go down three blocks, and make a left. It's in the middle of the block. Are you renting an apartment?"

"I'm looking at one." John said still enjoying the view. "I'm starting at PCU's music conservatory this fall and I refuse to live with my sister." Luckily he had the means to live on his own. A luxury apartment wouldn't even make a dent in his bank account.

"What do you play, or do you sing?" Emily asked curious.

"Piano. I write music as well." He said flirting just a bit. "Do you go to PCU?"

"Next year." Emily said thinking it would be nice seeing him around campus.

"I'm sure we'll see each other before then." John said flirting more. If she was a senior in high school that was fine. He was still seventeen, and wouldn't turn eighteen until later in the year. "I'm John, by the way."

"Emily." She said shaking his head. "This is Sal."

"Nice to meet you both, and thanks for the directions." John gave her one last grin before walking away. Yeah he was going to do his best to run into her again.

"John." She repeated the name. "Let me know if he seems crazy when you do the background check. If he is you can just shoot him, and get it over with." Emily said with perky smile as she and Sal started walking to the car again. Her guard was going to get a last name and run the guy for sure.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	92. Chapter 92

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Liz is 19 and Jason is 24 for those asking.

* * *

Chapter 92

"Over here!" Emily said waving so that her best friend, and brother, would know where the family was gathered. "Hi! You look amazing. I love your haircut." She gushed over Elizabeth.

"Thanks. I feel good." Liz said with a big smile. "As for the cut I wanted something different." She had gone for a long bob that allowed her natural wave to come through. Her hair just kissed her shoulders. Jason really seemed to like it as he kept running his fingers through it.

"Different works for you." Emily said spinning her friend around so she could see the entire dress. Liz was wearing red! Something that never happened. "Did you get this in Italy?"

"Yes in this little shop in Florence." Liz said running her hand down the garment. A fit and flare model with thin straps it left her shoulders bare while gracefully draping her body ending in a flowing skirt. The sweetheart neckline was dotted with little red hearts for fun. The deep shade of red was one that worked really well with her skin tone, and Liz only hesitated briefly before deciding to get it. Paired with ivory platform wedge sandals it was great for this laidback family outing. Jason's heart necklace and her heart everyday earrings finished the look. "I picked up a few more things, but I couldn't wait to wear this one. Luckily the weather cooperated."

It was mid-September which could be chilly in upstate New York, but they were enjoying a stretch of warmer than normal almost fall weather. Today the family, the Qs and those from the Morgan Organization, were gathered to celebrate Founder's day. Every year the town got together in the parks across Port Charles and spread out blankets to picnic, enjoy free concerts, and later watch fireworks. Lila was hosting this bash and they were set up at the arboretum.

"So tell me about Italy." Emily said walking with Liz to the blanket they were sharing.

"It was everything I dreamed of." Liz said with a dreamy smile. Jason had told her the light was different and she got to see that for herself. "We started in Palermo." She was presented to the Giambettis, and got to visit Milo's grave. Jason told her Max was returning to work, but was currently in London assigned to Michael. When AJ returned so would their friend. "Then we went to Venice, and finally Florence." Where she got to walk through the Piazza she had put on canvas for Francis and Diane. "Jason said we will go back again next year and see more."

Emily sighed. "I never knew my brother could be so romantic. You are good for him."

"We stopped briefly in London and had dinner with AJ, Courtney, and Michael. She is sporting a ring." Liz said gossiping a little. "Don't say anything."

"I won't." Emily was happy for everyone, but she couldn't help but feel like a single surrounded by couples. She didn't need a boyfriend to be happy, but she wanted someone of her own. "Diamond?"

"Peridot." Elizabeth had thought the green tinted stone looked great on Courtney. "Have you seen my uncle?" Liz wanted to know. She didn't call him Uncle Jax but in conversations she did acknowledge that they were related. Lainey had urged Liz continue to go slowly in that area, to really give herself time to make sure that she was ready. Jerry was no longer the boogeyman that haunted Liz every day, but he hadn't fully let go either. She was still sleeping with the lights on. When Liz said she wanted to do this Lainey gave her full support.

"There he is." Emily pointed across the reserved space.

"Is that Claudia?" Liz asked pleasantly surprised.

"When you go away for a month you miss things." Emily said before laughing. "They have been seen together quite a bit since she moved here. I don't think it's just business."

"Good he should be happy." Liz smiled as he looked over. He finished his conversation and he and Claudia walked over. "Hi."

"Hi." He said giving her a quick kiss to the cheek. "I didn't realize you would be here." She looked happy. He hoped Jerry was screaming in hell.

"We got in late last night." Elizabeth let him know. "This isn't a gathering we can miss." Jason did try to bribe her with another week in Italy. Lila went through a lot of trouble to plan this so they wouldn't miss it.

"Whose birthday are we celebrating?" Jax saw the table with wrapped presents.

"Jason's." Liz told her uncle. "He hates parties so Lila combines his birthday celebration with Founder's Day." They were on the same day so it was not something her grandson would argue over. "Hello Claudia."

"Elizabeth." The editor said smiling. "I understand you were in my home country. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I didn't want to leave, and I can't wait to go back." Liz liked the way her uncle and Claudia looked together. He needed a strong woman who had her career, because Liz learned her uncle worked a lot.

"I am looking forward to my yearly visit in November." Having grown up in Milan she didn't celebrate Thanksgiving, so missing it was no big deal. "Here!" Claudia called out. "Your grandmother was kind enough to allow me to bring a guest." She told Liz and Em. "She may be the greatest person I've ever met. I have total grandmother envy." She didn't have one growing up.

"I must agree with you there." Emily said while Liz nodded. Then Em broke out in a wide smile when she saw who Claudia had brought with her.

"This is my brother." The editor said making introductions.

"John." Emily said before Claudia could.

"Hello Emily." John said because yeah he remembered her name.

"You two know each other?" Claudia asked clearly surprised.

Elizabeth just looked between her best friend and the handsome newcomer. "How did you meet?" Liz thought they would be a very attractive couple.

"I was lost, and Emily came to my rescue." John said smiling.

"Jason." Elizabeth said as her boyfriend came over. "This is Claudia Zacchara, and her brother John." She said making introductions.

Jason nodded. He knew who they both were. "John lives in the Towers."

"Such a small world." Liz said liking how he was looking at Em, which was making her friend blush. Jason was frowning because he noticed it too, so Liz decided it was time for a walk. "Why don't we look at some of the flowers?" She said to her boyfriend. "Are you guys sitting with us?" She asked Jax.

"Our blanket is right next to yours." He confirmed.

"Great then we will get to spend the night catching up." Liz said linking her fingers with Jason's and tugging some to get him moving. Which didn't work.

"I've not had a chance to see the arboretum yet. Moving in and getting started in school has kept me busy." John said looking around.

"I could give you a tour." Emily offered, and congratulated herself on how smoothly she did that. "I volunteer here and know the grounds backwards and forwards."

"I'd like that." John would find time for her if she was interested in going out.

"Sal." Jason said not even being subtle. The guard nodded trying not to chuckle.

"Let's go." Liz said pulling her boyfriend away.

* * *

"I want everything you have on John Zacchara." Jason told Johnny. When he and Liz returned from their walk he noticed John and Em were still not back.

"We already ran him. Spinelli's new system for background checks is impressive. Trust me there is nothing we don't know about the Zaccharas." Johnny told his boss. "Old money Italian family, John is a good kid. His sister was a bit wild when she was younger but she's all about taking over the fashion industry now." New people were going to come into their lives, it was up to them to not go bonkers when that happened.

Jason watched as Emily came back, John said something and she laughed. His little sister had grown into a beautiful young woman. He had no idea when that happened. "Just make sure Sal keeps an eye on Zacchara."

Johnny just grinned. That poor boy was in for it. "Why don't you go sit with your girl? Be happy for a while before you have to endure birthday stuff." When Jason huffed Johnny did laugh. Only his friend would hate the thought of getting gifts and eating cake.

"Adults don't need birthday parties." Jason grumbled.

"It makes Elizabeth happy." Johnny pointed out. Which was all that was needed.

"Yeah, she spoils me." Jason said smiling as he looked over to where she was sitting with their grandmother. Earlier they had been discussing the flowers that Elizabeth was going to start with in her hothouse. Seedlings and cuttings were already being gathered. He had a gift for her that was going to make this the best birthday ever. Now he just had to figure out when to give it to her. "Where is Nadine?" Jason asked looking around.

"Working." Johnny shrugged. "One of the downsides of having a smart and successful doctor as the love of your life. I must share her with the masses." He said being dramatic.

"How does she put up with you?" Jason asked his friend.

"The same way Liz tolerates you, and Diane deals with Francis." They looked over to where their friend was sitting with his lady. "They love us for some reason." It wasn't something Johnny was going to try to talk his girl out of. "Makes us lucky bastards."

"Certainly does. I'm going to go sit with Elizabeth. She's prettier than you." Jason said and earned a shove from Johnny.

* * *

"So?" Elizabeth asked when she got Em alone for a minute. Jason was getting hugs from his mother. "How was your walk?"

"Really nice." Emily told her best friend. "He's funny ad has a nice smile."

"No spark?" Liz couldn't figure out why her friend didn't sound happy.

"Lots of spark." Emily said sitting on the blanket. Everyone else was getting cake. "What if he's a closet nutcase?"

"Then Sal will shoot him." Liz told her friend. "While you watch."

Emily looked at her friend. If Liz could overcome what had happened to her, then the rest of them could do the same. She guessed Liz still had some bad moments, but for the most part life was really good for her now. "I can't do any worse than Jesse right?" Em said putting it perspective.

"Exactly." Liz just wanted her friend to not hold herself back from life. "Besides John is way hotter than Jesse was. Way hotter."

"Totally." Emily said laughing. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Liz bumped her shoulder against Em's. "He's coming over with two plates of cake. So I'm going to make myself scarce. Meet me in my studio tomorrow for painting and we'll dish."

"You got it." Em said as her friend walked over to rescue Jason.

* * *

Everyone was milling about eating cake, including Nadine who had finished her shift, the fireworks should be happening shortly so Jason decided that now was a good time for his gift to himself. He could wait and do this at home, but after what they had been through he knew that everyone gathered would be happy.

His nerves were starting to kick in, but one look at his girlfriend who was standing beside him calmed him down. Clearing his throat he got started. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" Just the fact that he was talking, in public, got them all to quiet down.

"Yes?" Johnny asked being smart which earned him an elbow from his girlfriend.

"I wanted to say thank you for all the gifts. We had a bad summer, and more than anything I've learned to appreciate the people in my life." He didn't always show it but he loved those closest to him. "I came close to losing someone precious." He said looking at Elizabeth. "But I didn't for which I am profoundly grateful. Elizabeth I love you with everything in me. I want you to know that, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked removing a box from him pocket and opening it.

Elizabeth was stunned. He was asking her to marry him. In front of all their friends and family he was proposing. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and saw forever. She saw a man who would love her for the rest of her life, who would be a wonderful husband and father, who would put their family first, and protect it with everything in him. She saw her best friend and the holder of her heart. So there was only one answer she could give him. "Yes."

To the applause of those closest to them Jason slipped the ring he had purchased on her finger. A yellow heart shaped diamond surrounded a halo of diamonds set in a diamond band. Then he kissed her. "I love you baby." He said softly holding her close.

"I love you too." Elizabeth said holding him tight. Her future was starting tonight.

* * *

The first person they talked to was Lila, which surprised no one. The older woman gave them both kisses, wishing them a long marriage filled with happiness and love. Like everyone else she was surprised that Jason would do such a public proposal but it was a moment she was happy to witness. Now she had to turn her attention to finding them the perfect wedding present.

* * *

"Wow!" Emily said holding Elizabeth's hand. 'That ring is stunning. Did you know he was planning on proposing?" She asked her soon to be sister.

"No clue." Elizabeth said blinking back tears.

"Jason can hold on to a secret like no one else I've known." Diane said taking her turn looking at the ring. "I don't think I've ever heard him say that much in public at once. You are good for him. Can you get him to talk in front of the city council?" The attorney asked being cheeky.

"Congratulations." Nadine said hugging her friend. "That was really romantic."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said letting the doctor see the ring. "It was. The kind of thing you tell your children about." Another memory for them to smile over.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to take pictures for the cover of my next edition." Claudia could have a photographer here in ten minutes. "Because that outfit and that ring would look amazing."

"I'm going to pass." Elizabeth knew Jason wouldn't like that. "But I'd be willing to talk about an exclusive on the wedding pictures. With the proceeds going to the hospital." That way they wouldn't have to worry about the press on their big day. Claudia would crush anyone who tried to poach her story.

"Deal!" The editor said already sending a text to her lawyer. She wanted a contract signed tomorrow.

"Congratulations Liz." Jax said coming over.

"Thank you." She said looking up at her uncle. "I guess I'll get to see you in tuxedo."

"I look smashing." Jax said laughing. "I'm glad you are happy."

"I'm glad we are both happy." In dealing with her loses Elizabeth had come to see Jax had lost a lot as well. She even apologized for yelling at him that day in his building. He had told her not to worry about it which was very gracious of him.

Jax looked at Claudia and smiled. "Hopefully that continues."

"I know it will." Elizabeth said looking at Jason.

* * *

"Never thought I'd see the day where you did the grand gesture." Francis said teasing his friend some. They had all been stunned. If someone had offered wagers on this happening they all would be out of money.

"Cody is gonna kick himself for going on vacation." Johnny said laughing. "He said this was going to be the same as last year. Jason getting his gifts and running for the door."

Jason stood there and took his friend's ribbing. Nothing they said was going to change just how happy he was in this moment. Elizabeth was going to be his wife, she was going to be Elizabeth Morgan. This would be the best birthday of his life.

"So I guess we should get started on security plans." Francis said looking at Johnny. It would take a while to get all the pieces in place.

"Yeah." Johnny said knowing they were probably going to go over the top. Nothing was going to go wrong.

"I'll leave you to that. I'm going to go kiss on my fiancée. Gotta practice for the big day." Jason said walking away from his friends.

"They deserve this." Johnny said being serious for a minute.

"They do." Francis totally agreed. "We will make sure they get it."

* * *

"I was missing you so I thought I'd come over." Jason told Elizabeth. The ladies moved away when he joined them. Em was the last to go giving them both big hugs.

"I'm glad you did." Liz said looking up at him. "I can't believe we're getting married." She said softly. "I'm going to like the name Elizabeth Morgan."

"You don't have to change it." Jason would be happy to call her that at home.

"Yes I do. We are going to be the Morgans, and then we'll be the Morgan family." She said with a heart full of love.

"Yes we will." Jason could only agree before kissing her again just as the fireworks exploded.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	93. Chapter 93

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 93

They wanted a small wedding, and it didn't take long to realize that wasn't going to happen. There were too many people they had to invite, on both sides of the aisle. The Quartermaines had decided that along with Jax they would sit in the bride's section. This freed up Jason to have an entire section for his colleagues. When it became clear that Jason was inviting a lot more guests than Elizabeth, certain families had to be in attendance as to not ruffle feathers, the bride and groom decided that both Edward and Jax could invite some business associates to even things up a bit. Lila was put in charge of her husband, and Jax, to keep them from getting carried away.

With the final tally in hand they had to look for venues large enough to hold everyone. The wedding was easy, they would hold it at St. Timothy's since both Jason and Liz were members. Father Coates would perform the ceremony and had agreed to skip the normally required pre-marriage counseling classes.

Getting the date they wanted proved harder. They knew they wanted a summer wedding. So they met with the church secretary to see what was available. The date they wanted was booked. So was their fallback date. The first date the secretary suggested in July was the one year anniversary of Liz's disastrous art show. That immediately got rejected. So they found themselves in August. A series of texts ensued as they tried to find a date that everyone could work with. It took almost an hour but they finally settled on Saturday, August eighth.

The reception also looked like it was going to be tricky. Port Charles rarely had functions this large. There wasn't even a convention center in the town. The Port Charles hotel was the leading contender which didn't make Liz too happy. She thought the ballroom was hideous. Edward offered to redo it, despite the fact that Tracy had just remodeled. Liz declined trying not to further offend her future aunt. It was Emily who suggested that they have the reception at the same place they got engaged. One call from Lila and they had the entire arboretum booked.

That left the last major item to be tackled. The dress. There was no question in Liz's mind about which designer she would be wearing. Three weeks after getting engaged she was in the Chloe Morgan boutique trying on gowns. And not finding a thing she liked. Even a look through the catalog wasn't helping. The manager, knowing that this wedding was going to receive a lot of press, called Chloe's office in London to see if they couldn't get more gowns in.

What happened instead was Chloe herself flying in to sit with the bride. That was how everyone learned that the designer and Jax were once a couple. A very serious couple who had gotten as far as almost getting engaged before ending their relationship. Jax walked away when it became clear that Chloe's work was her first priority. It turned out to be for the best because not too long after that Jerry went off the rails.

Chloe, now firmly established as a designer, made it clear she would be open to them trying again. Something that Claudia was not at all pleased to hear. Jax didn't hesitate to say that he was very much in love with his Italian girlfriend. Putting a lovely diamond on her finger to clear up any doubt. Elizabeth decided that any future fittings could be handled by the boutique's head seamstress meaning Chloe wouldn't have to return to Port Charles until the wedding.

That was the last of the speed bumps. All the other pieces of the wedding fell into place with no issue and everyone began counting down the days until the ceremony.

"Have fun tonight." Jason said giving her a soft kiss.

"I plan to. This is my first night hanging out in a bar." Elizabeth said smiling. "I intend to enjoy it. You have fun too." She said kissing him. "Try not to end up in jail." She said laughing.

"I think we can manage to avoid it." Tonight they were holding the bachelorette and bachelor parties. The guys were meeting at the No Name which was closed for them. They were going to shoot pool and drink beer. Nothing too rowdy. The ladies were gathering at Jake's which they opted not to rent out since there were less of them. So a large security presence was put in place to keep them safe. Coleman set up the private back room for them to use to help with that. "I'm more concerned about you and Em getting grandmother arrested."

"I think you have that backwards. Lila is a hell raiser." Elizabeth said laughing. "She has the pictures to prove it." There was one of their grandmother in head to toe leather standing next to a motorcycle that had both Liz and Em chocking on their drinks. A horn beeped. "That's my ride. See you later. I love you."

"I love you too. Tell Em to obey the speed limits." Jason yelled after his fiancée. Since his sister wasn't old enough to drink she had volunteered to drive home anyone who got plastered.

The front door opened again and a grinning Johnny walked in. "I raced your sister to the house. I just barely beat her."

"Don't tell me things like that." Jason said shaking his head. "You're older you should be setting a better example."

"I did. I beat her so now she knows not to challenge me to a race." Johnny said laughing. "Come on, we need to get to the boring party you planned."

"I don't need strippers." Jason said shrugging.

"No one needs strippers." Johnny told his friend. "That's why they are so great." He said with a wicked grin. Nadine would skin him alive if he had strippers at tonight's party. She believed that many men exploited the dancers, most of whom couldn't escape that life. No way was he supporting it.

Jason just snorted at his friend. Johnny talked a good game, but he was all about making his girlfriend happy. Nadine wouldn't be pleased with her guy sitting in a room watching women take off their clothes.

"Am I the only one who is curious about why the ladies are going to Jake's?" Johnny knew that Nadine liked to hang out there but as far as he knew Liz hadn't ever been. So it was odd that she would pick the bar to have her bachelorette party.

"A couple of months ago Coleman installed a Karaoke machine." Jason had been surprised by this choice as well. "Emily's been talking about the fact that the doctors are all hanging out there now, and challenging one another to sing. Elizabeth thought it would be fun, so they are going. If you stopped hanging out at the country bar then you'd be up to date on what's happening in the city." He teased his friend.

"Nadine likes that bar. Nadine happy gets me sex." Johnny said with absolutely no shame as he parked in the already crowded lot. They walked in and found a collection of their friends, including Maximus, Shawn, Max, and Cooper. AJ was also here even though he didn't make a regular habit of hanging out in bars.

"I promised my wife there wouldn't be strippers. Are you going to make a liar out of me?" Maximus wanted to know. Even the Don feared his wife on this topic.

"No." Jason said trying not to laugh.

"Good. Congratulations." The older man said before heading back to his table where he was sitting with Max.

"I won the draw for the first game." Shawn said coming over. "Come on I'll only beat you by a little since this is your night." He started trash talking.

"Keep dreaming Butler, we both know that isn't going to happen." Jason said grabbing a cue.

* * *

The ladies arrived at Jake's and headed to the back. Dinner had been sent over from the Port Charles Hotel's kitchen and set up buffet style. After dinner they were going to do shower gifts, and then head out to sing because Karaoke didn't start until nine. Coleman explained it was more fun after folks got a few drinks in them.

"Ladies, welcome to Elizabeth's bachelorette/bridal shower party!" Emily said after everyone had arrived. "I will be your hostess for the evening so if you need anything come ask me. Dinner is all set up so grab a plate and help yourself, then we will get to the pile of gifts on the table." She walked over to where Liz was sitting with Lila. "Grandmother I will fix you a plate."

"Thank you my dear." Lila said smiling. The height of the table wouldn't work with her wheelchair. Emily knew what she liked. "Thank you for inviting me, it's been forever since I hung out in a bar. Although I expected Jake's to be a bit seedier." She said sounding disappointed.

"Coleman really cleaned the place up." Nadine was also sitting with them. She would fix a plate after the initial rush. "When I was a resident it was dark and dingy, and if you ordered food you were taking your life in your hands."

"Sounds lovely. A good dive bar is a wonderful thing." Lila said with a wicked smile. "We should have Jason build one."

"Let me know when you plan on suggesting that to him, I'd like to record his reaction." Elizabeth said laughing. "He thinks you are the closest thing to a living angel."

"That's because I have him fooled." Lila's eyes twinkled in merriment. She couldn't wait for Elizabeth to see her gift. Emily had sent out a memo telling everyone that the person who made Liz blush the hardest with their gift would get a prize. Lila had it in the bag.

A fact that was proven after the gifts were all opened. By the third gift in Liz was sensing a theme. Emily's innocent denial of having orchestrated this wasn't at all believable. There was a growing pile of barely there lingerie, an assortment of items that she and Jason could smear on each other and lick off, several suggestive games were on the table, and the assortment of toys was a bit mind boggling. But no one topped the gift from Lila.

She sat there grinning as Elizabeth removed the lid from the box and immediately turned bright red.

"We have a winner!" Emily said laughing totally blowing her cover.

"What's in the box?" Claudia wanted to know. She had gifted sexy nightshirts. Nothing too outrageous because she and Liz weren't close enough for type of gift.

Elizabeth just shook her head no and put the lid back on. Lila's note, which was the only thing Liz removed, stated it was a toy box of treasures. The quick look revealed handcuffs, blindfolds, a corset, feathers, candles, and a book promising 365 naughty nights. There were other items below those, but Liz wasn't going to go digging through this gift in public.

"What did I win?" Lila wanted to know.

"Brunch at the Port Charles Hotel." Emily said laughing, it wasn't a gift her grandmother needed. Em really wanted to know what was in the box. Liz was still red. Then she changed her mind, there were somethings she didn't want to know about her grandmother or brother.

Their waitress walked in and handed Emily several copies of their Karaoke selections. "Okay guys anyone who wants to sing needs to pick a song and then go sign up at the bar." Em told the group.

"I should have had more to drink." Nadine said eyeing the song choices. There hadn't been much drinking at all tonight. The wedding was a week away so it wasn't like being hung over at the ceremony was the issue. The group just wasn't made up of drinkers.

"I will pass. John got all the musical talent in the family." Claudia said poking fun at herself.

"He is playing and singing for our first dance." Elizabeth said reviewing the songs. "I am excited for that."

"He's really talented." Emily said bragging on her boyfriend. He waited until after Christmas to ask her out on a date, and she had happily accepted. Since then they spent as much time together as possible, and on more than one occasion she listened to him play.

"Okay, I'm ready to sign up." Liz said as several other ladies were making their way out to the main room of the bar. The gifts would be taken to one of the SUVs later. "Jason!" She said surprised to see her fiance. "What are you doing here?"

"My party was boring." Jason said pulling her close and stealing a kiss. "So we came to crash yours." When Francis suggested it all the guys agreed it was a stellar idea. "You singing?"

"I certainly am." Elizabeth said deciding to change the song she picked. Since her guy was here she wanted to sing something just for him.

* * *

Diane kicked things off with These Boots Were Made for Walking. The crowd loved it, but since most of them were blitzed they were probably going to be a great audience. Emily went next and showed Ned wasn't the only family member with pipes belting out I Love Rock and Roll. Lois wanted everyone to know that was her cousin up there. She taped it so Ned could see, he was at the mansion because the baby and Brook both had colds. Lainey, Nadine, and Leyla teamed up for Its In His Kiss, with Lainey taking the lead vocals. Cody was up next with Sweet Home Alabama. Followed by Spinelli and Winnie who sang Islands In the Stream.

One by one their friends took the stage and it was clear that everyone was having a great time. Johnny refused to sing saying his voice was a crime against nature. Francis sang As Time Goes By and had Diane in tears by the time he was done. John declined singing saying he was saving it for the wedding, and Jason also chose not to sing which surprised no one.

"Okay the last singer of the night is our bride to be. Give it up for Elizabeth Webber." Coleman said as everyone clapped.

Liz took the mic, and waved to her fan club. She wasn't a trained singer by any means, but could carry a tune. So she wasn't going to stress over her performance. The opening chords began playing and she just let the music put her in the right frame of mind. Looking at the words wasn't necessary because her choice was a classic ballad.

"Looking out on the morning rain  
I used to feel so uninspired  
And when I knew I had to face another day  
Lord, it made me feel so tired

Before the day I met you, life was so unkind  
But you're the key to my peace of mind

'Cause you make me feel  
You make me feel  
You make me feel like a natural woman

When my soul was in the lost and found  
You came along, to claim it  
I didn't know just what was wrong with me  
'Til your kiss helped me name it

Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for  
And if I make you happy I don't need to do more

'Cause you make me feel  
You make me feel  
You make me feel like a natural woman

Oh, baby, what you done to me?  
You make me feel so good inside  
And I just wanna be close to you  
You make me feel so alive

You make me feel  
You make me feel  
You make me feel like a natural woman

You make me feel  
You make me feel  
You make me feel like a natural woman"

She kept her eyes on Jason the entire time she sang and when the last note of the song faded she got the only standing ovation of the night. When she turned to walk down the steps he was right there hand out waiting for her. Just like he would be for the rest of their lives.

"Thank you." Jason hadn't ever been serenaded before, and tonight was something he would remember forever.

"Thank you. I meant every word of that." She said quietly. Her life began to make sense the moment he entered it. Her heart couldn't be in a better place.

He was humbled and proud to be her guy. "Let's go join our friends and celebrate."

"That sounds like a great idea. When we get home I'll show you what grandmother gave us." She said with a wicked grin. The night was only just beginning.

* * *

Lyrics from Natural Woman by Aretha Franklin

Thanks for the reviews!


	94. Chapter 94

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Chapter 94

Taking a deep breath Elizabeth stepped into the private garden behind the church. They were taking their pictures before the ceremony instead of after it. That way they could leave the church immediately after the ceremony and go to the reception. While the arboretum had many wonderful places for this photo shoot, this private space beside and behind the church really called to Liz. It just felt peaceful. So the guys said it would be best to do the pictures before any guests arrived, that way security wasn't split. She immediately agreed to the suggestion, so that her friends wouldn't stress. Also Lila donated flowers in advance of today to make the garden more colorful. Yesterday they had come over together to approve the placement of the blooms.

Her bridal party was already being photographed along with Jason's groomsmen. She could hear their friends getting instructions on where to look and how to stand. In her mind she could picture the gowns her attendants were wearing. Emily was her maid of honor and she was in pastel green. The floor length gown was sleeveless and made of chiffon and lace. Nadine, Courtney, Leyla, and Lainey were the bridesmaids dressed in gowns that complimented Emily's. A vivid green these dresses were also floor length made of chiffon and lace, but they had cap sleeves. The shoes were all silver sandals, and the earrings were gifts from Liz. The ladies were all stunning.

"Wait here, and I'll go get Jason." The coordinator instructed. The first time the bride and groom saw one another should be a private moment.

Elizabeth couldn't wait to see Jason in his tuxedo. She heard footsteps, which made the butterflies in her tummy riot, and then he turned the corner. Everything stilled and faded away. In this moment it was just them.

* * *

Jason had been hanging back and watching the bridal party get their pictures taken. He had gone first today, and the session was mercifully brief. There were only so many angles he could be photographed from. He did remember to smile, which made his mother happy. Right after his photos were taken they did the family shots. The Quartermaines were now sitting on benches watching as well, waiting to be photographed with Elizabeth.

Thinking of her made him smile. She had dominated his thoughts, more so than usual, for the last twenty-four hours. That could have something to do with the fact that he hadn't seen her since this time yesterday. Emily had taken the no seeing one another until picture time to heart. The ladies had pre-wedding things planned, including a sleepover so that Elizabeth wouldn't be alone, so he had to make do with several phone calls. He was missing her something fierce. He just wasn't complete if she wasn't next to him.

"Mr. Morgan." The planner said walking over. "Elizabeth is ready. Right around the building. I'll come get you when it's time for your pictures."

"Thank you." He said quickly walking over, and only pausing a second before stepping onto the path that led to the garden. He needed that pause because he knew she was going to be stunning.

He turned the corner and was struck speechless.

"Jason." Elizabeth said softly taking in the man she was going to marry today. She hadn't ever seen him in formal attire and he put the models in the magazines to shame. He was in a black tuxedo with a silver-grey vest, and a black tie. From head to toe he was everything a groom should be.

"I knew you would be beautiful." He said finding his voice. "Still you leave me speechless." She was perfection.

Elizabeth blushed and looked down before gazing up at him through her lashes. That was the reaction she had wanted, the one Chloe said she could deliver. The wedding dress was every little girl's fantasy made real. A fitted bodice of satin and silk with a sweetheart neckline flowed into a full pleated ball gown skirt. She hadn't wanted to be strapless so Chloe added medium width straps also made of silk and satin that crossed over Elizabeth's back. There were no embellishments on the gown because she didn't want to go over the top, what was there was enough. Her hair was in a classic chignon, she was wearing lace shoes, and of course her heart necklace. Monica had gifted her pearl earrings to complete the look. Seeing herself in the mirror after getting dressed had left Elizabeth stunned.

They stood there simply taking one another in before he extended his hand needing her closer. Right now all he wanted to do was kiss her, but with pictures and the ceremony still to get through he didn't want to mess up her hair or makeup.

"My lipstick doesn't come off." She could see the desire in his eyes, and frankly she was all for some kissing.

Permission granted he was dipping his head when the planner returned. "Okay, we're ready for you two."

Jason just managed not to glare at the woman. Instead he turned back to the breathtaking woman in his arms. "Later." He promised.

"I'll hold you to that." She said walking towards the private garden so that everyone else could see her gown.

"Have mercy." Was all Jason could say. He wasn't sure he would make it through the night.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Jason was standing at the altar with his friends beside him. Francis was his best man and he promised to tackle Jason if it looked like their friend was going to run up the aisle and grab Liz. It was clear to everyone that their boss was impatient to get married.

The ladies were all in place and the doors opened revealing Elizabeth on the arm of her uncle. Jax had been thrilled when she asked him to escort her down the aisle. It showed just how far they had come since last summer.

Jason was smiling wide by the time she was standing next to him. Elizabeth was as well and since she wasn't wearing anything to cover her face everyone could see that. After Jax gave her a kiss on her cheek, Liz handed her bouquet to Emily and clasped hands with Jason.

"Let us pray." Father Coates intoned as he said the opening blessing, and the ceremony got underway.

* * *

"I can't believe we are married." Elizabeth said looking at her hand where her wedding band rested with her engagement ring. She would need to take them off when in her studio, but they would be on her hand the rest of the time. "I used to wish for this when I was alone in my studio at night." She confessed.

"When I was in South America I told myself if I made it home everything between us would be different. That I would stop being afraid and see if you returned my feelings." Jason told her. "After that kiss on the docks, I knew we would get here."

Leaning over she kissed him. "I am so proud to be Elizabeth Morgan." She just wanted him to know. In one week her name would officially be changed. Diane was filing the paperwork first thing Monday morning. "I am excited to see Rome." Which was their honeymoon destination. For the next month they would stay in the Italian city. They were leaving in the morning. Neither one of them wanted to spend their wedding night on the plane.

"You will love it." Jason promised her as the limo pulled up to the ballroom at the arboretum. Dinner was being held here, but the party itself was being held outdoors. Tables and chairs, a bar, as well as a bandstand had been set up in the main garden, however their guests were free to roam the entire arboretum. "Ready?"

"I am." Elizabeth was about to make her debut as Jason's wife.

They entered the room hand in hand to loud applause. A space had been cleared so that they could have their first dance, and then the meal would be served. After dessert they would invite everyone to head out the double glass doors to enjoy the rest of the evening.

John was already at the piano, and when Jason and Liz were in position he let his fingers move across the keys. They had picked the song, Our Love Is Here To Stay, and he had altered the arrangement just a bit to make it special for them. "It's very clear, our love is here to stay. Not for a year, but forever and a day." He sang strong and clear as the newly married couple moved in time to the music. When the last note was played everyone clapped and Elizabeth came over to give her friend a hug, while Jason shook the younger man's hand. With that the reception started.

* * *

After dinner speeches were made, and the cake was cut before folks headed outside to really party. Liz held court at her table when she wasn't dancing with her friends. She had opted not to change out of her gown, but did let her stylist redo her hair so that it was loose.

The bouquet was caught by Claudia and Jax snagged the garter. Elizabeth and John both clapped really loud when it was clear they would get to dance with one another. "That's everything." Elizabeth told Jason. "Let's find Clarice and tell her we are ready to go." The party would continue without them with Lila acting as hostess.

"You will not get an argument from me." Jason let his wife know. He had been ready to leave a while ago. To keep himself from dragging Elizabeth out of their reception he had gone to sit with his friends. The need to have her was growing by the second.

"Good. It would be ashamed to have a fight on our wedding night." Elizabeth said laughing. She was more than ready to go. "Be right back."

* * *

They ran to the limo through a shower of rose petals and bubbles. They went home, because they both wanted to spend the first night of their marriage in the place it would flourish and grow. At the door Jason carried his wife over the threshold before taking the stairs two at a time.

In the bedroom he put her on her feet next to the bed and she turned so he could open the gown. The seven million tiny buttons had him frowning. He was already starting to shake some and it was going to take forever to the line of tiny pearls open. And he needed to be careful because his girl would be upset if he ripped her dress.

"At the top of the buttons there is a small hook, if you open that it will reveal a hidden zipper." She said looking over her shoulder. She had planned well. Liz knew on her wedding night she wouldn't have the patience to be unbuttoned so Chloe had suggested either laces or the hidden zipper.

Jason opened the zipper and pushed the straps over his wife's shoulders. The material slid down and he thought his eyes were going to fall out of his head. She was standing there in a garter belt, thong, thigh highs and her heels. "No bra?" Had he known that they would have come home right from the church.

"There is built in support in the dress." Elizabeth said feeling incredibly sexy.

"I should have undressed first." Jason said still taking her in.

"I can help you with that now." Elizabeth said coming over and unbuttoning his shirt. The tie was removed after the first dance, the jacket was still in the limo so she didn't have to do too much work. "Mmm." She growled as the shirt hit the floor. "I love your body. Did you know that?" Her fingers glided from the hollow of his throat down to the middle of his abs. She kissed over his heart as her fingers went to work on his belt, and the top button of his pants. "I love that you are so strong, and you can still touch me so gently." She said kissing just above his stomach. "I'm never worried when we are together, I know that no matter what you will keep me safe." She whispered pushing his pants over his hips.

"Baby, I'm on the edge here." Jason said without the least amount of shame.

"Is that right?" She asked with a sultry smile. "Well we should do something about that." Elizabeth remarked going down to her knees and pulling his shorts down. Grasping his cock she slowly pumped before gently kissing the tip. She looked up and while he watched took him into the heat of her mouth.

"Ahhh." Jason groaned letting his fingers tangle in her hair as she took control. The little voice in his head was telling him to stop her. That this wasn't how their first time as husband and wife should go. It should be more balanced. That he needed to give her some attention too before he exploded, but what she was doing had him rooted to the spot.

With each stroke she took him deeper inside her mouth. When she pulled back her tongue swirled around the sensitive crown making sure to hit his sweet spot. Jason was trembling harder and that just spurred Elizabeth on. She loved making him feel so much, and controlling his pleasure.

"Baby." Jason said barely hanging on.

"Hmmm." Elizabeth hummed before sucking hard and that was all he could take. He came inside her mouth and she accepted everything he had to give her. "Feel good?" She asked smiling.

"You're dangerous. Thank you." He said on a shaky laugh. Holding out his hand he helped her to her feet. "It's my turn to give you some attention." He told her kicking off his shoes and stepping out of the fabric pooled around his ankles.

Jason went down on one knee and removed her heels before letting his fingers glide up her silk covered leg. At the top of the stocking he rolled one and then the other down until she could step out of them. The garter belt went next, he was hoping she would wear that for him again sometime soon. The just left her in the sheer thong, and that could stay for now.

A soft kiss to her inner thigh had her gasping before he kissed above the waistband of her panties. Standing he took a nipple deep in his mouth. He sucked one and then the other before lifting his head. "Stay here." He went into her closet and returned with a small bottle. "Stretch out." He said and when she did he drizzled a stream of oil across her chest. The room was filled with the scent of strawberries as he massaged it into her skin and then took a flavored nipple in his mouth.

Not only did the oil taste good but the longer he sucked the warmer it got. "Oh my god, Jason!" Elizabeth whimpered. They hadn't played with any of her gifts before tonight. Based on this they would have a lot of fun.

"Feel good?" He asked on a husky whisper.

"Oh yes." She said squirming a bit needing more contact. He had skipped her center and that was where she needed him the most. "More please."

"Whatever you want baby, however you want it. I'll always make sure you are satisfied." He let her know before taking her mouth in a carnal kiss. Their bodies were lined up and he rocked his hardening shaft against her center which made them both moan.

Lifting his mouth he moved back down her body until he was between her legs. Placing her feet on the bed he settled in the juncture of her thigh before gently brushing his fingers across her center. The heat from his hand, the pressure from his touch combined with the friction from her lace thong had her moaning. He loved it when she moaned.

Leaning forward he kissed her letting her scent fill his nostrils before sucking lightly on the drenched fabric. Her fingers tightened in his hair and getting the hint he pushed the panel aside and began to feast.

It never ceased to amaze her just how incredible his mouth felt on her. How he could destroy her by inches with such an intimate kiss. "Ohhh." Elizabeth said before her whole body exploded into bliss. She didn't even try to fight it, but just embraced the incredible feelings he gave to her.

"Ready for more?" He asked sliding her underwear down her legs leaving her bare to his gaze.

"Yes." Elizabeth said with a sexy smile. "You make me greedy. It's never enough." She said urging him up. Each time they came together he more than satisfied her, and that kind of pleasure was addictive. It made her anxious for the next time they could be together.

"I know the feeling." Jason said bracing his hands on either side of her head as her legs came around his waist. Slowly he sank his rigid cock inside her damp core. She was still pulsing around him from her last climax and he knew exactly what to do to push her over the edge again. "I will never fit like this with anyone else." He said moving his hand so that they could link fingers.

"We were meant to be together." Elizabeth said looking into the blue eyes of her husband. Her best friend, and soulmate. "Put on this earth just for one another."

They were making their own private vows, sharing themselves on the deepest level and forging a bond that would never be broken. His body moved within hers as she held him tight. They both gave and received love and trust. Knowing they had found their safe harbor.

She cried out as her climax rolled through her, and he shouted her name when he followed. They were both breathing hard as he stretched out next to her. Because she was too far away he reached out and pulled her so that they were touching the entire lengths of their bodies. They had found forever, and home.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	95. Chapter 95

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 95

It had been two years since Elizabeth had her first solo showing. In that time her reputation as an artist had soared. Her works were sought out buy serious collectors all over the world. She was hailed as brilliant, and a master of several art forms. Elusive was another word often associated with her because no one ever saw her.

While Elizabeth had been invited to openings in multiple galleries she never came. If you wanted to buy her art you either took a trip to Port Charles, or you shopped on her website. If you called her gallery you got her manager, and if you were lucky you could talk to her agent. But you wouldn't reach the artist herself. She simply didn't do public appearances or interactions.

Until now.

The invitation she finally accepted came from Leyla. Of all times during the celebration of her wedding to Shawn. Liz and Jason had traveled to Lisbon for the festivities and at a reception the night before Leyla mentioned that the Design Museum was looking to host some international artists in the coming year on a rotating basis. The temporary exhibits would stay in place for four months, and the months May-August were not yet booked. Leyla was hoping Elizabeth would fill that spot. Liz was invited to think about it, and get back to Leyla when she returned from her honeymoon in Brazil.

So Liz did. She thought about it a lot. She talked about it with Lainey, and she talked about it with Jason. Her husband said he thought it was a great idea. That she didn't have to do public appearances all the time, in fact from a business standpoint she probably shouldn't. Her mystic was part of her lure; that occasionally giving the public a peek at her would whet their appetites for more. Which in turn would make her art sell for higher prices. Not that that was why she painted, something he knew.

Elizabeth had snorted at him. She didn't have lure, or mystic. She was just plain old Elizabeth Morgan from upstate New York. But it probably was time to stop hiding. It was time to take another piece of herself back from Jerry. If she didn't like the attention she could go back to keeping to herself. Clearly it wasn't hurting her art sales. So she called Leyla and accepted. Then Liz began the process of sending pictures of the art she wished to show and waiting for the museum to approve the pieces.

Now she was in a posh hotel room, in Lisbon, on the verge of a panic attack because tonight was the invitation only reception before her exhibit opened. They had flown in for the party, and would be flying back home tomorrow morning after breakfast with their friends. A longer visit would have been nice, but Liz was in the middle of helping to plan three weddings. Her uncle and Claudia were making it legal. So were Johnny and Nadine as well as Cody and Lainey. Having been through the whole process her friends wanted her advice. Diane and Francis skipped the fuss and simply eloped, so the lawyer just went to gown fittings to give her opinion. Claudia wouldn't go without the attorney because she said Diane was one of the only person in the city with taste as good as hers. Lila was the other one.

"Tell me to get up and get dressed." Elizabeth said looking over at her husband, who looked amazing in his tuxedo. The opening was formal and everyone would be dressed to the nines. She had a lovely dress, from a Spanish designer, in the closet waiting to be worn. The black structured silk organza dress had called to her the moment she saw it. The sheer material over a metallic overlay was sexy, bold, and daring. Everything she wanted to be tonight. Black high heeled sandals would be on her feet. She had her heart necklace, her wedding jewelry, and the earrings Jason had given her the night of their first date. She was going to look fantastic, if she left the hotel.

"I'm not going to force you to do this." Jason knew when to push and when to back off. "If it doesn't feel right, then don't go."

"We would have flown to Lisbon for no reason." She pointed out still lying on the bed.

"I like Shawn and Leyla, I'm looking forward to breakfast tomorrow." He said grinning.

"That's a long way to fly for some eggs." Elizabeth deadpanned. "I'm terrified." She admitted.

"Yet you still came." Jason said hoping to help her see that she could do this. "You are still my hero, that won't change if we watch everyone arrive on television instead of in person." This was a huge event on the Lisbon social calendar.

"The guys went through a lot of trouble to arrange security. I pulled Johnny and Cody away from their fiancées." Elizabeth pointed out.

"I think Cody started sleeping on the plane the night we announced the trip. He is not enjoying wedding planning." Jason said laughing. The former soldier's future mother in-law was driving him and Lainey both up the wall. After the wedding she would return to Houston, but for the next two months she wasn't going anywhere. "And I think Nadine is going to plan everything tonight while Johnny is gone." He was enjoying the planning a little too much. He was talking about renting a carriage for Nadine to arrive at the church in. Their friend had turned into a groomzilla.

"I still feel guilty for telling Francis he couldn't come." Elizabeth said quietly. She was terrified that something was going to go wrong tonight, and she didn't want him hurt again.

"Diane was thrilled." Jason told his wife and watched her eyes widen in surprise. "She's a bit superstitious about these things now. They both support you, but I don't think they will be coming to any showings."

"There won't be many to miss." Elizabeth had decided that already. "I don't plan to change how I sell my art in Port Charles. I like my privacy." She sat up and he was right there to help her to the floor. She let the robe drop and heard her husband hum in pleasure which made her smile. She slipped on the dress. "Zip me up please?"

He did so letting his fingers graze the skin of her back which made her shiver. "I love you in black lace." Her underwear was going to keep him on edge all night.

"I know." Elizabeth said with a smile. She put on her shoes and gave herself a look in the mirror. She finger combed her hair to puff up the waves that had flattened some from her lying down and nodded. "The limo is downstairs?"

"It is, and the guys are waiting." Jason said holding out his arm.

"We aren't even running late." Elizabeth said taking a breath as the elevator arrived. "Not bad for an attack of cold feet. You knew I was going to go, didn't you?"

"I did. You don't back down from a fight." Jason said dropping her a wink as the elevator opened. Cody was standing there and as they walked across the enclosed parking space the rest of their crew fell in place. Including several of Shawn's guys. Inside the limo Jason poured them both some water. "I'm proud of you. For achieving your dream."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said rolling her neck. "Honestly this wasn't what I envisioned. I wanted to sell enough art to be able to eat and afford somewhere decent to live. I figured I would have to get a real job, at least part time, for medical insurance. Fame wasn't what I was after, I just wanted recognition of my talent."

Jason had to smile at that, his girl was still the laid back artist he fell in love with. "This time tomorrow we will home in our blue jeans."

"Seems ashamed. You look so good in a tuxedo." Elizabeth said on a purr. "Maybe you could wear it around the house?" She asked before laughing.

"Me in my tux and you in black lace. It's a date." He said as the pulled up in front of the museum.

"Now that's a thought that will get me through the night." Elizabeth said as Johnny opened the door and she got ready to meet the press.

* * *

"How much longer?" Elizabeth asked when she and Jason got a moment to breathe. Unlike the last showing there was no private consult between Liz and the curator. In fact she wasn't ever out of the guys' line of vision. Renaldo and Lee moved around the room with her making sure she stayed safe.

"The event is over in an hour." Jason said discreetly looking at his watch. "How are your feet holding up?" He had no idea how she moved around on those heels.

"Fine, these shoes are super comfy." Elizabeth said sipping a glass of wine. She had been nursing this one drink most of the night. It was more to have something in her hand so she didn't fidget than anything else. "I think there are more people here tonight then we had at our wedding."

"You sound surprised by that." Jason said putting his hand around her waist. The guys had formed a wall in front of them so that everyone knew to leave them be.

"I never asked about the guest list other than making sure Jax and Claudia got invitations." Elizabeth said shrugging. No one else's schedule allowed them to come. Emily had pouted at the fact that she had to stay home because of school. Liz just smirked and told her friend to plan some study dates with John to ease the pain. "I knew this was a big event, but in my mind that translated to exclusive." She said looking around the room. She spotted Jax and Claudia and smiled.

"Are you pleased with how it turned out?" He asked looking around the room. Paintings of all sizes, and styles graced the walls while ceramics were on stands with glass cases to protect them from damage.

"I am. Leyla said she would oversee everything and that was good enough for me." Elizabeth said leaning up and stealing a kiss from her guy. "I'm going back out to mingle with the masses." He was hanging back and letting her have her moment. Her success didn't threaten him.

"If you need another break, I'm here." He let her know.

With a smile Elizabeth tapped Renaldo on the shoulder and he stepped aside. She moved back into the crowd, talking with people she wouldn't ever see again after tonight. Her guards were right behind her and her guy was waiting for the evening to conclude. She couldn't ask for better back up than that.

* * *

"I thought after last night you wouldn't want to be somewhere public." Leyla said as she showed her guests to the terrace of her home. The entire Port Charles crew had been invited to this breakfast. Several of Leyla's fellow board members at the museum tried to finagle invitations too, but she said no. Liz had done her part for the exhibit.

"Thank you." Liz said sitting under a colorful umbrella. "Was everyone pleased?"

"And then some." Leyla was happy to be able to share this news with her friend. "We sold out the gala so several charities are getting fat checks, and thanks to our media campaign your exhibit is almost sold out."

"Already?" Elizabeth said shocked.

"We started selling tickets last month, and folks snapped them up. I am guessing that you will be invited back again for another temporary exhibit. Or you may even be asked to loan us some pieces for our permanent collection." Leyla was guessing the latter would happen no matter what. "I also know for a fact you will be receiving several offers of sale after the exhibit wraps up."

"Make sure you get credit for my agreeing to participate." Elizabeth told her friend. "I wouldn't have done this for just anyone. I know you are running for board president, use this to your advantage."

"I planned to." Leyla admitted laughing. "You are the artist I backed, and so far you are the most successful we have featured. I like being the best. It's a look that suits me." She said before laughing again.

"There are two more artists still to come." Elizabeth pointed out. It was only May.

"The election is next month, and they won't outsell you." Leyla predicted. "Your choice of designer was also noted. You wearing one of his creations was seen as a sign of respect for our culture since you primarily wear Chloe Morgan. That will help sell the rest of your tickets." This morning on the news there was a story stating that the original design was already spawning knockoffs.

"Call me when you win, and we'll celebrate over the phone. Right now I have something for you." Elizabeth looked around and nodded to Jason who got up and headed into the house. "To say thank you for last night. It was an important step for me to take, stepping out into the spotlight again, and I felt supported the entire time."

"We are friends." Leyla hadn't expected anything. "Even if you had declined we would still be friends."

"That's a great feeling." The two ladies went back inside and walked into the living room. Shawn was standing with Jason looking at a large canvas. "This is for you." Liz said with a smile.

A couple embraced in the painting. The woman was in a red dress and the man in a suit. Their bodies were positioned so that it was clear they were dancing the Fandango. A dance that Leyla herself studied as teen. "Elizabeth, it is stunning." Passion exuded from the painting and Leyla had to blink back tears. "We will hang it here, and I will be the envy of everyone I know. I have three Elizabeth Morgan originals." The other two were purchased from the website. "Thank you." Leyla said hugging her friend.

"You are welcome." Elizabeth said looking at the canvas. "Now we need to eat. So that we can go home. Like last time I am feeling inspired by what we saw yesterday before I started getting ready." The city view from their first visit was part of the temporary exhibit, and if they asked her to return she would have more Portugal inspired art to share.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	96. Chapter 96

ABC/DISNEY owns GH No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 96

"How long?" Jason asked holding up the blanket so that his wife could get back under. It was early and they were still both in their pajamas. She positioned herself between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her feeling her whole body relax.

"Ten minutes." She said smiling up at him. "The one test is only eight minutes so I went with the longer time."

Jason nodded and told himself to relax. This wasn't the first time since Elizabeth stopped taking her birth control pills that she was late. Kelly warned them that a woman's body didn't always respect a calendar, and sometimes perfectly healthy women were late or even skipped a period. Kelly said to not even take a home pregnancy test unless they were two weeks late.

They had been trying for a baby for four months now. Taking the approach of when it happened it happened. If it never happened they were both open to the option of adding to the family through adoption. So they stopped using contraception and waited for Elizabeth's system to flush itself clean of the hormones. Last night when he got home she told him she was still late, and that this morning would be exactly fourteen days so they went to the drugstore. "You okay?"

"I am. I don't want to disappoint you." Elizabeth admitted quietly. She knew that pretty much everyone was on baby bump watch. They had been married for four years now, and folks were starting to drop subtle hints wanting to know if they planned on having children. Except for Edward who flat out asked earning a glare from Jason and Lila. He backed down for the most part. With AJ and Courtney expecting the family was now waiting for them.

"You won't disappoint me." Jason promised giving her a gentle squeeze. "If it was just us for the rest of our lives I would still be the happiest man on the planet. I don't want you to be disappointed." He confessed. "I know you want children." She liked to joke that she wanted a football team, but when they sat and talked about it she got serious and said she wanted two children. After that they could see if their family was complete. That was an idea he was in total agreement with.

"We are in a good place." Elizabeth said smiling. They had taken time for just them. Which included a great deal of traveling. She indulged her muse whenever it beckoned and he expanded his territory until he had half the state under his control. They didn't have to curb their work hours, for fear of neglecting their child and they didn't have to worry leaving at a moment's notice would screw up their child's schedule. Their marriage was stronger now that it was last year, and next year it would be stronger still.

"We are." Jason said before kissing the back of her neck. "If the test is negative I think we should have a practice session." He said flirting.

"What if the test is positive?" She tilted her head to give him better access to her neck.

"Then we should celebrate." Jason told her.

"Either way we are going to end up naked." She said a bit breathlessly.

"That's the plan. I'm smart like that." Jason had enjoyed their practice sessions so far. More would not be a problem. Her watch beeped and she stiffened in his arms. "Hey." He said softly and waited for her to look at him. Anxiety was in her beautiful blue eyes. "I love you, whatever the tests say won't change that."

All the tension flowed from her body. "I love you too." She said blinking back tears. It was her highly emotional state lately, plus a few other tells that had her convinced she was pregnant. She just hoped the tests backed up her belief.

"You want me to go look?" Jason said throwing back the covers.

"We should go together." Elizabeth said getting out of bed. Jason linked their fingers and they walked into the bathroom. They each took a test and at the same time read the results. "Positive."

"Positive." Jason said his hand shaking and his voice raspy with emotion. His eyes stung and filled with tears. "We are having a baby." He turned and looked at his wife who had tears coursing down her cheeks. Without another word he picked her up and carried her back to bed. He got them both under the covers as she continued to quietly cry against his shoulder. He was wiping away tears of his own as he rubbed her back. "What now?"

"I have an appointment with Kelly the day after tomorrow." Elizabeth said finally calming down enough to talk. "She told me if we bought a home pregnancy test to make one, and just cancel it if the results were negative. She will confirm the tests then." Which would be a long wait, although most over the counter tests were generally accurate.

Jason frowned. "Would you mind if I pulled a few strings?"

"You want to call your dad?" Elizabeth guessed. As Chief of Staff he could authorize the necessary bloodwork, so they would know for sure. "That will let the cat out of the bag."

"That's true." Jason didn't want to say anything to the family until they knew for sure.

"We could ask Nadine?" Elizabeth said mentioning another doctor they knew.

"I don't want to ask her to keep secrets from Johnny." Jason said reaching for his phone. "Hi, can you run a blood test for me without anyone else knowing?"

"Sure." Matt said putting his feet up on his desk. "Elizabeth?" He was guessing. He was also guessing he knew why they wanted the test.

"Yeah." Jason confirmed for his organization's doctor.

"Your parents are both off today. Sneak in and I'll draw the blood and have it tested under a fake name." Matt offered.

"You can test it under Elizabeth's actual name since my parents are off." Jason said grinning. "When?"

"Come in now." Matt wasn't doing surgery today so he could actually run the test himself. It was as simple as running the sample through the computer under one of the tech's names and looking for hormones. He could even write her a prenatal prescription, man Kelly was going to kill him he thought with a grin. His girlfriend hated it when doctors stepped outside of their specialties.

"Give us thirty minutes." Jason requested of the doctor.

"That's fine, come to my office." Matt said hanging up and starting in on his paperwork.

* * *

They went to the hospital and then had breakfast at Kelly's. Elizabeth's stomach was unsettled and she was guessing it had more to do with nerves than with a possible pregnancy. After they finished eating they went for a walk. There hadn't been much talking since the sticks turned blue, they were both processing the changes this would bring. However there was no doubt they were both happy. "Let's go home." Jason said steering her back to the car. "Matt is going to call with the test results shortly, and I don't know if I'll be in any shape to drive after I hear them."

"Okay." Elizabeth said understanding completely. She wouldn't be able to drive them home either.

Just as Jason locked their front door his cell phone rang. "It's Matt." He told Elizabeth before answering. "Hello?"

"Positive. Congratulations." Matt said needing to hurry. An emergency was coming in and he was heading to the OR. "Do you need vitamins?"

"No." Jason said pulling his wife close. "Kelly started Elizabeth on them when we decided to start trying."

"Good deal. I have to go. Congrats again." Matt said hanging up.

He didn't even have to say it. She could tell by the light shining in his eyes. "So getting naked?" She said feeling light.

"Is going to have to wait a bit." Jason said sheepishly. He was scared to touch her. While Matt could confirm the pregnancy Jason wouldn't feel one hundred percent at ease until Kelly looked his wife over.

"I don't think you'll hurt us." Elizabeth said laughing. She knew this was coming, the rest of the guys were all going to be just as bad.

"Indulge me." Jason requested putting away his phone and picking up his girl. Gently he placed her on the couch and covered her with a light blanket. "Do you want anything?"

"Just you." She said patting the couch. "Lie down with me."

"That is a great idea." He said kicking off his shoes and cuddling up with her. Today they would stay in and forget everyone else existed.

* * *

"When I said I wanted two, that didn't mean you had to give them to me at the same time." Elizabeth said giving her husband a look. She was on the table in the ultrasound suite and they were looking at their babies. At twelve weeks Liz had already been sporting a baby bump and for a first time pregnancy that was unusual. Kelly had also been concerned because of the high hormone count during the blood work she had run. A peek then didn't show anything but one sac. Now at sixteen weeks with an even bigger bump they could see both babies.

"Twins." Jason said staring at the screen. Elizabeth had to point everything out but now he could see it on his own. He couldn't seem to look anywhere else.

"You want genders?" Kelly asked looking over the shoulder of the technician. Normally she didn't come to these appointments, but when your patient is the daughter in-law of the Chiefs of Staff and Surgery you made sure everything went smoothly.

Elizabeth looked and Jason. They had a silent conversation before she turned to the doctor. "Yes please."

The technician nodded and moved the wand to get a better image. After another ten minutes, and Elizabeth announcing her bladder felt like it was going to burst they had to give up. The babies simply weren't cooperating. "Maybe next ultrasound." The technician said wiping off her patients tummy and then grinning as she made a dash for the bathroom.

"You okay Jason?" Kelly knew he was quiet but even for him this a lot of silence.

"Twins." He repeated gob smacked. "She's high risk." He said as panic set in. Every available baby book was in their house. Each one had a special section for multiple births, and they all agreed that they presented higher chances of complications.

"Technically yes." Kelly didn't see him as the panic type. "Liz is also young and healthy. We'll just keep an eye out, but we won't borrow trouble. Keep her stress levels down, make sure she takes her vitamins, eats well, and gets plenty of rest. The odds of you making it to forty weeks are slim, but if we can get to thirty-six I'll be satisfied."

"The babies will still be preemies." Jason pointed out.

"That's pretty much the norm with twins." Kelly told him. "Come down to the office, and the three of us will talk." No point in going over the same material twice. "I'm the best in the state, you're in great hands." The doctor said tooting her own horn before walking out of the office.

Jason just looked at the closed bathroom door. Two babies, the family was going to freak.

* * *

They had the shower at seven months. The haul was impressive with many of Jason's business associates sending gifts. The only folks missing were Shawn and Leyla because she was in the hospital in labor, they did send a gift. The room was a sea of green and yellow because they still didn't have genders. Jason and Elizabeth didn't care because both babies were healthy, and so was she. They got a lot of wonderful things but it was Emily who got the best gift of the day when John asked her to marry him. With her finishing undergraduate school the following year they could have the wedding before she started medical school. So they celebrated the engagement after the shower officially ended.

* * *

At thirty-five weeks and four days Elizabeth had a text book delivery. It was at two in the morning, because babies liked waking everyone up. The waiting area was packed, and the betting was intense. The pool had reached a pretty good size and proceeds were getting split between the pediatric present funds at General Hospital and Mercy. Every sick child would be getting a Christmas or Hanukkah gift this year.

"Well?" Edward asked when a scrub clad Jason walking to the room smiling. "What are they?" He was ready to start training the next head of ELQ.

"Edward, behave or I will send you home." Lila threatened.

"I'm with Eddie." Johnny said grinning. "Give up the details." He was nervous for his friends, but Nadine said Liz was doing great so he was trying to relax.

"Goading him will not make him answer any faster." Francis pointed out. "How is everyone?" Which was all he cared about.

"Mom and babies are doing great." Jason reported, and the tension level in the room dropped.

"And?" Cody wanted to know. Lainey was pregnant and he had no idea how Jason had been so calm. It was only month three and Cody's blood pressure was already becoming an issue. Lainey was joking he would end up on bed rest soon.

Jason just grinned. "Cameron is five pounds even and twenty-one inches." His middle name was Alexander. A C name to honor Carolyn and the masculine version of Alexis to honor Elizabeth's birth mother. Liz had found a special place in her heart for the woman who had found a way to keep her daughter safe when her own life was in danger. "And Jake is four pounds, twelve ounces, and nineteen inches."

"Those are both unisex names." Emily pointed out glaring at her brother.

"Jake is clearly a boy." Jax said looking around.

"Not in Port Charles." Diane explained to him. "The original owner of Jake's was a woman and the bar was named after her. I'm guessing that is where the name stems from?" The attorney asked.

"Yes, she was a good friend of mine." Jason still missed her. She took care of him at a time he really needed it.

"You still haven't told us what gender the babies are." Monica was glaring too. She wanted to know if she had grandsons, granddaughters, or her personal favorite one of each.

Jason just grinned as a nurse came to get him. "Be back later." He said all but running from the room.

"I guess I'm the favorite son now." AJ said laughing. Courtney was back at the mansion with Michael and their daughter Devon. "I never tortured you like this."

"Who is visiting first?" The nurse returned and asked.

"We are." Alan said using his status as granddad to jump to the head of the line.

"Jason will kill us if Lila doesn't go first." Monica told her husband.

"Mother can come with us. Father can wait." Alan said pushing Lila's wheelchair down the hall. Normally it was two visitors at a time, but rules were made to be broken.

* * *

"Hi." Elizabeth had been cleaned up, put in her new room, and had a chance to feed the babies. Jason was sitting on the bed next to her and they were each holding one of their children.

"Two boys." Monica said crying. The hats gave it away. "Which is which?"

"This is Cameron." Jason said coming over and kneeling by his grandmother.

"He's beautiful." Lila said kissing his forehead.

Jason switched babies with Elizabeth and came back to where Lila was waiting. "This is Jake." He said softly. Both babies had his brilliant eye color and right now they were both brunettes.

"He is beautiful as well. I'm so happy for the two of you." Lila said smiling at Elizabeth.

"Thank you grandmother." Elizabeth said feeling like her life was complete. She couldn't wish for more than they had now. In Jason's eyes she saw he felt the same.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	97. Chapter 97

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe For Work

* * *

Epilogue 1

"How's it going in here?" Elizabeth popped her head in the nursery and grinned. Jason was still walking the floor with their daughter. They had decided that their family wasn't complete with just their two boys after all. She had been mock complaining about the imbalance of power in the house. Their three year old boys always sided with their dad when it came to deciding things. If she had to lose she wanted a buddy in defeat. So they adopted a little girl.

Diane had helped them to navigate the legal hoops that were required. She and Francis had adopted a little girl, Molly, two years ago. That meant the attorney knew what was necessary. They had found a young woman in North Dakota who wanted to give her baby a better life than she could on her own. Hope had requested a closed adoption because she didn't want a reminder of what she had given up, and Jason and Elizabeth were respecting her wishes. In return Hope had granted their request of pictures of herself in case their daughter wanted to know what her biological mother looked like.

Right now the princess of it all was teething and cranky.

"We are getting there. You may need to bring in the expert." Jason said laughing. By that he meant Edward. For some reason when no one else could calm the baby he could. The older man was never happier than when all his great-grandchildren were in the house. Lila said the babies brought out a softer side of her husband, one she hadn't seen in years.

"If grandfather comes over now, he won't leave." Elizabeth commented looking at the clock. It was only seven-thirty which wasn't that late, but Edward took any excuse to extend his stay. "The boys are in their jammies, I'll take the baby while you read them a story." Tomorrow they were traveling and she wanted the kids rested.

"Should we go with her teething?" Jason asked kissing his lovely wife, and running a hand over his daughter's hair. She had blonde hair like Jake, but Cameron's hair had remained brown. The same shade as his mothers. Both boys still had their dad's eye color, while Lily's eyes were a deep brown.

"We traveled to Italy with the boys when they were teething, I think a trip to Cambridge to see your sister should be fine." Emily and John were hosting the family for Thanksgiving. While she was studying John was working on his music. He had released an album of original piano music that had done very well, even snagging a Grammy nomination.

"I just worry." Jason was going to do his best to not treat Lily any differently than her brothers. Just because she was a girl didn't mean she wouldn't grow up to be as strong as the boys. With Elizabeth as her mother his daughter was going to be a force to be reckoned with.

"I know." Elizabeth said quietly, their daughter was starting to relax. "Go read to the boys, they need to be at their cutest tomorrow."

It was going to be their first Thanksgiving without Monica. She had succumbed to cancer in early October after fighting the disease with everything she had. She had made the family promise they wouldn't spend a long time mourning her. Monica told them she had a good life, and that she wanted them to honor that by continuing to be happy. Having the kids around tomorrow would go a long way to making the holiday brighter.

"It seems funny that we have to go all the way to Massachusetts to have turkey." Jason said chuckling to himself as he walked from the nursery. They had quickly learned that it wasn't just the mansion that was cursed. Jason and Elizabeth had hosted the year before the boys were born with disastrous results. The year the boys were born Emily gave it a go, with the same results. So the family tried letting Jax and Claudia host and the fire department had to be called.

Her first year in Cambridge Emily tried again, and the results were spectacular. Lesson learned. If the family left New York for the holiday the results were much better. So Emily claimed turkey day as her holiday and the family didn't put up an argument. Lila hosted Christmas at the mansion, with Courtney helping, and the Morgans took Easter. The various other holidays were hosted by their extended family on a rotating basis.

* * *

"Did you make a decision?" When Jason walked by the nursery it was dark signaling Lily had settled down for a bit. They never knew how long these breaks would last so they had learned to take advantage of them. Elizabeth like to joke it was amazing how fast you could prep for dinner when racing against baby numbing gel.

"I think so." Elizabeth said looking at her husband. She was trying to pick five paintings to be loaned to the Design Museum in Lisbon. After her second successful temporary exhibit she had been approached about loaning pieces for long term display. The contract she signed stated the paintings would be returned in thirty years, unless she renewed. "One from the Venice series." She pointed to a painting on the main canal. "The one of Lila's hybrid that was named flower of the year right after we got married." She pointed to that one. "One from the Fandango series." She had ended up painting four more that celebrated the dance.

"That's three." Jason said coming in and putting his arms around her waist.

"The abstract of greens and yellows." Elizabeth had painted that one while pregnant. She joked that her whole world was dominated by those two colors. "And I think the Harbor at Night." She wanted something that was purely Port Charles in the display. "What do you think?"

"I think they are lucky to be able to show your work, and I am lucky to have you as my wife." Jason said smiling down at her.

"I am pretty amazing." Elizabeth said with a growing smile. "I'm so amazing that I think its time I shared my luck. What do you say Jason? Wanna get lucky?"

"Damn woman, I thought you weren't ever going to ask." He said picking her up and putting her over his shoulder as he headed up to the bedroom. "How long do we have?" He said putting her on the bed and coming over her.

"Just long enough." Elizabeth said pushing up his shirt. They had both become masters of the quickie with the twins. But with such a large group of friends and family, who happily babysat, they also had time for just them. Time for leisurely lovemaking and they made the most of those opportunities as well.

"In that case I need to get to it." Jason said kissing his laughing wife and earning a moan. It didn't take them anytime at all to get naked and his hands took a journey over her soft skin. She was curvier after having their sons, and she was even sexier now. Something he didn't think was possible. She still took his breath away, and he was certain she always would.

"Hmm. Right there." She said when he put his lips on that spot on her neck that made her melt. She lightly scored her nails down his back and he growled. Liz did her best to make sure Jason stayed satisfied in bed. She knew outside the bedroom he was happy, but with three kids under four time wasn't always on their side. Having grown confident as a woman she had asked him if he needed anything, and his answer had let her blushing. He said he had never been more satisfied, that his heart was full, and that she made him feel more than anyone else ever had.

"Ready?" Jason was impatient to have her. He did feel bad because foreplay was generally lacking when they were pressed for time, but his wife said just watching him walk around did half the work. He had blushed to the roots of his hair when she went on to describe just how his ass in denim was truly a work of art. Then she mentioned his biceps encased in cotton were pretty spectacular too. Then she just jumped him on the couch.

"Always." She said tilting her hips and urging him forward. She arched as he filled her up and Liz purred in satisfaction.

Jason pumped faster as he dipped his head and took a pebbled nipple into his mouth. That purr turned into a moan. In his opinion that was one of the best sounds in the world. When his lovely wife let him know he was getting it right. Reaching between them he stroked the bundle of nerves at her center and she tightened around him in ecstasy. "Again." He said moving harder against her.

"Jason!" Elizabeth shouted as a second orgasm swiftly followed the first one.

"Elizabeth!" He shouted letting himself feel the power of what they made together. He kissed her before shifting to her side.

"It's amazing what you can do with such a short amount of time." She giggled hiding her face against his shoulder.

"With you as my muse how could I be anything but awesome?" He said making her laugh harder.

"I've never been anyone's muse before." She said kissing him.

"You always inspire me to be the best person I can." He said being serious. "I want to be worthy of the life we have here, of the family we've created. But mostly I want to be worthy of having your love."

"You succeed. You Jason Morgan are the best man I know. A great husband and father. A good friend, and yes an awesome lover." She said softly. A kiss followed and she wondered if maybe they had time for another round when their daughter answered that question.

"I'll get her." Jason said grabbing sweats.

"Okay. I'll shower and then take her for a stroll while you get cleaned up." Elizabeth said heading into the bathroom.

* * *

They piled onto the Morgan plane and in no time at all were in Cambridge. Cameron chatted with his grandfather the entire flight and car ride. There was no doubt he was his mother's son. Jake was as quiet as his brother was verbal, but would speak up if he had a point to get across. Liz like to joke that his stubbornness was the main trait he got from his dad.

"Give me that baby." Emily said as soon as they walked into the house. Being so far away from her nieces and nephews was hard, but this was the school all the Quartermaine doctors went to and it was important to Emily that she continue that tradition. Her parents never pressured her to come which made the decision that much easier. "She's so big. You know some people come visit more often and I get to see their children regularly." Emily said teasing Liz. They Skyped all the time. It was just that AJ had business interests in the area so he was around more often.

Liz just stuck out her tongue which made Michael laugh. The little boy was genuinely pretty happy, and they all thanked god that they got him away from Sonny and Carly. Michael really liked spending time with his Uncle Jason and Aunt Liz. Especially when they got to hang out in the studio getting messy.

"Real mature Morgan." Emily said rolling her eyes before making kissy noises at her niece. "There are snacks on the dining room table and the game is on." She announced as she got a kiss to the cheek from Claudia. She and her sister in-law were close which was nice. Liz was also close with her aunt. There was no drama from the ladies in the family.

"We brought a centerpiece." Lila told her granddaughter pointing to the flowers in Jason's hands. "Flowers from my hothouse and Elizabeth's."

"Stunning, but I know a ploy to get a baby from me when I see it." Emily called her grandmother out. "Not gonna happen. Come on kids." The medical student said leading the younger family members into the house. She had some hugs to catch up on.

"We are never going to get them back." Jason warned grinning at his wife.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. We probably have time for a walk before dinner." She loved the crispness of the air.

"Okay." Jason said opening the door. They were hand in hand as they strolled through the tree lined neighbor. Everywhere they looked doors were being opened and folks were being welcomed. It was a lovely feeling. "I was thinking that we could go to Dublin in February. Johnny is taking Nadine and Micah." The littlest O'Brien would be two in matter of weeks. "Johnny said he would love to show you his home."

"I like the sound of that." Elizabeth said nodding.

"I was also thinking that this year we could go away by ourselves for our anniversary." Jason told her. They'd never traveled without their kids since becoming parents. It would be harder to do so as they grew, but right now they were small enough that they wouldn't care.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip. "Where would we go?" Too far wouldn't work.

"I was thinking Toronto, just for a week." Jason didn't think he could be away from his kids for any longer than that. "Or we could get a nanny and take the gang with us." He wanted a nanny, but so far his beautiful wife was resistant. He wanted her to get back to her art full time. It was an important part of her that needed to be nourished.

"Let me think about it." She said knowing what he was doing. He was sexy when he was sneaky and when he was worrying about her. "I will let you know by Christmas."

"Okay." He had gotten his point across so she dropped the subject. Instead he leaned over and kissed her just as it started to snow lightly. "I love you Elizabeth Morgan." She was the greatest gift he had ever received.

"I love you Jason Morgan." He was still the best man she knew.

Since they had time they simply continued to stroll hand in hand. At some point they would return to the house, to the cocoon of family. For now it was just nice to have this time together as the snow fell.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	98. Chapter 98

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Epilogue 2

Elizabeth leaned close to the mirror and took a critical look at her face. She turned her head to the left and then to right checking all the angles. When she was satisfied she stood up and looked at the big mirror on her vanity. Yeah, she was killing it. That made her laugh. "I see my ego has decided to put in an appearance."

She got to her feet and walked out of the bathroom. Stepping into her bedroom she came to a halt. Her husband was standing there looking extremely sexy. Which was normal for him, but something about a tailored suit just magnified that by about a million percent. He was in head to toe black, including his tie. He looked great. "You should stop frowning." She said trying not to laugh.

"I have been standing here for the last ten minutes trying to come up with an excuse to stay home." Jason said resisting the urge to pout.

Elizabeth smiled. "You have to go. The whole night is kind of about you." She said coming over to where he was standing. "You look sexy."

"So do you. What's under the robe?" Jason asked ending on a growl. His wife was just in silk warmed from her skin.

"My underwear." Elizabeth said teasing him. "If you make through the night without scowling, pouting, or whining I'll show it to you."

"I don't whine." Jason said laughing. "But incentive plans work well for me."

"That first night we ate at the mansion together you earned several kisses." Elizabeth reminded him.

"You looked pretty in your green dress. What color are you wearing tonight?" If he thought about his sexy wife, then he wouldn't have to think about where they were getting all dressed up to go to.

"Go down and check on our children. They are a little too quiet. I will be down shortly." Liz said giving her guy a soft kiss. "Tonight is your night, you should enjoy it."

"I will enjoy it, because you'll be by my side." He said watching pleasure from his words come into his wife's blue eyes. "I'll go corral the small people. Chris should be here shortly to pick them up." The Morgan children were spending the night with their Aunt Emily and Uncle John. She had moved back to Port Charles to do her residency at General Hospital.

Alone Elizabeth took a deep breath, that man was just too smooth sometimes. She headed back to the bathroom brush out her hair so she could put on her dress. She wanted to say goodnight to her kids before they left.

* * *

"I want the three of you to behave." Jason said looking at his children. The warning was really for the twins. At eight they were lively and rambunctious. The last time Emily babysat some of her nicer things ended up broken and she was threatening to ground John. "Don't get your uncle in trouble tonight."

"Okay." Cameron said with a grin that was so innocent it wasn't to be believed. Jake nodded sporting an identical smile.

Jason managed not to laugh. "Lily keep an eye on your brothers."

"Okay daddy." At five she was still the unabashed princess of it all. None of the Morgan men could seem to tell her no, and Cameron and Jake made sure that no one messed with her when they were outside the house. Despite the fact that she was adopted she shared a lot of features with Elizabeth, including her long curly hair and petite stature.

"Are we staying the night at Aunt Em's house?" Jake wanted to know. He loved sleepovers.

"Yeah. Your mom and I will be out late." Jason explained to his youngest son. He had been able to talk his wife into a nanny until earlier this year. She said with all the kids in school additional help was no longer necessary.

"Where are you going?" Cameron knew his dad hated suits. So it had to be a big deal if he was in one.

"A dinner." Jason said trying not to frown. "Because will be out late, we need to pick you up in the morning." The sound of clicking heels had him turning, and the sight of his wife stole his breath.

"You look pretty mommy." Lily said before any of the boys could.

"Thank you baby." Liz said smiling at her daughter. "I put your doctor kit in the bag on your hook by the door so Aunt Em can show you how to keep your dolly healthy." Trips to the hospital to see her aunt and grandfather were the highlight of any week. Lily was already saying she wanted to be a doctor too.

"Yeah mom you look pretty." Jake and Cameron said at the exact same time.

Liz smiled and laughed. Them talking in stereo happened a lot. "Thank you."

"Amazing." Jason said taking her in. She was in deep purple and the material hugged her curves in a way that was guaranteed to distract him all night. The dress had one shoulder. Precision folds created a unique neckline and the hemline came almost to her knees showing a lot of leg. She was wearing her wedding set and the earrings he had given her last year on their anniversary. On her feet were sparkling heels. She was going to turn heads.

"Thanks." She had picked this outfit for impact and was mentally congratulating herself on a job well done. "The car is here. Everyone behave." She said giving her kids a look.

"Yes ma'am." Came three voices. It was no secret that mom was the one that tolerated no bad behavior.

"Hi." Chris said coming into the living room. He had been told the door was unlocked and to just head to the front room.

"They are all ready." Elizabeth told the guard. She got kisses, so did Jason and they waved from the porch as the SUV pulled away from the grounds. "What are we going over in?"

"The Lexus." Jason said ushering her over to the garage. "You really do look beyond beautiful."

"Thank you." She said giving him a kiss as he opened her car door. "We still have to go."

"I know." Jason said kissing her again before closing her door and walking around the car.

* * *

"You made it." Francis said laughing at his boss's scowl.

"And he looks so happy about that." Johnny couldn't help but add.

"Most people like having parties thrown for them." Cody pointed out.

Jason flipped them all off.

"It's one night, you won't have to go through anything like this again, and your wife worked hard to make this as painless as possible." Francis told his friend.

"Yeah, I get it. Suck it up, smile, and don't shoot anyone." Jason mumbled looking around the room. Right now the four of them were standing in the private dining room of Polluzo's, which was closed for the night, just taking a minute. "After this I won't have to see most of these people again, and the ones I will see regularly I actually like." Jason said looking for the positives. "Plus my wife looks amazing." Which brought to mind the incentive plan. "I can do this."

"You can." Johnny said slapping his friend on the back. "I'd also like to add that all our wives look amazing." The guys had all brought their ladies tonight. Johnny thought marrying Nadine was the best decision he ever made. In addition to their son they now had a little girl named Erin.

"I tried to get Lainey to pretend to be sick so we could stay home." Cody said laughing. His wife looked amazing and they had a sitter for their little girl Abagail so they wouldn't be interrupted. "She said no."

"Diane looks too good for us to stay in." Francis grinned.

On the non-mob front Jax and Claudia had a little boy named Joshua they were currently in Italy. The best news came from Emily and John when they announced their pregnancy. The family had grown and everyone was happy.

"Seriously, are you ready for this?" Francis wanted to know.

"I am." Jason said looking out into the main room where his wife was acting as hostess. He could face anything with Elizabeth next to him. Maximus walked in and everyone but Francis left the room. "Maximus."

"Jason." The older man said smiling. "Let us do this now and then we can sit back and enjoy the rest of the evening. Or at least I can." The older man said chuckling. He had a lot of respect for the young man standing in front of him. "You, I suspect will be fairly busy."

"Why me?" Jason wanted to know. The call from Palermo had been unexpected, if for no other reason than Milo died here. Jason figured that took him out of the running to be named successor.

"You were the only choice." Maximus said looking Jason in the eye. "I've known for years that when I retired you would succeed me. It takes a firm hand and big heart to lead the families. It also takes someone who has a conscious, morals, and the respect or fear of the other families. The wrong person in control brings chaos, the right one brings peace. You were born to lead Jason, and now you will." Maximus said smiling as they shook hands. "Max is officially taking over Palermo tonight as well."

"It will be in good hands." Jason replied.

With a nod the older man walked out and Johnny returned. "Who would you like me to go get?" It was time for Jason to pick the others that would sit on the council with him. Every family head out there was a possible candidate, and even if they weren't picked they would know that Jason respected them enough to want them here on this special night. That should be enough to keep feelings from getting hurt. After this meeting they could all kick back and relax.

"Shawn, Max, Roy, and Jennifer." Jason told his enforcer.

"You're putting a woman on the council. You are so getting lucky tonight." Johnny thought it was a smart choice. Jennifer was the only surviving member of the Smith family. She had been placed under Maximus's protection after her father and brother were killed. She married into the Tagliatti family and when her husband was killed she took control of the largest territory in California. Quickly proving she belonged in charge. She was strong, smart, and highly respected.

Francis smiled from where he was standing behind Jason. He also approved of all those choices. The covered a wide geographic area and would make folks not worry that Jason was moving all the power to the United States. "Good choices."

"If either one of you had taken a territory I would have put you on." Jason told them.

"No way were we leaving you here to screw this up. You would be lost without us." Johnny said grinning. His girl was the head of trauma now he wasn't asking her to give that up, and Francis just didn't want to be in charge. "I'll get everyone, and then you can go back to your wife. Who by the way is totally owning the room. Take lessons when you go out." Folks were lined up waiting to talk to the wife of the new Don.

"She's going to be a big asset." Francis told his friend.

"She will." Jason said as Shawn walked in.

"Don Morgan." Shawn said paying his respects and taking a seat.

"Don Morgan." Max was next in and sat across from Shawn.

"Don Morgan." Roy said taking the seat next to Max.

"Don Morgan." Jennifer was the last to arrive and all the men stood as she sat and Johnny closed the door.

Jason looked over the table and nodded. "Welcome to the council." He said before taking a seat as well.

* * *

It was well after two in the morning when they walked back into their house. "It's so quiet. I don't know if that's because the kids are out, or because I spent most of the night talking to people."

"We aren't seeing anyone tomorrow are we? I don't think I can talk to another person." Jason said laughing as he locked up the house.

"Just Em and John." Liz said kicking off her shoes. "Come with me." She said picking them up before heading to their room. She didn't have to look back to know he was following her. He would let her go up a bit first because he liked watching her walk up the steps. The day he told her that she had blushed for about an hour.

"So I was a good boy, do I get to see what's under your dress?" Jason wanted to know as he loosened his tie.

"You do, but first I have a gift for you. I spent some time talking with Margareta as I planned this party. She is a lovely woman. Every time I've gotten to talk with her I've learned something new. She gave me some pointers about being the wife of a Don, she also shared a secret with me." Liz said with a smile as she opened the top drawer of her nightstand and removed a box. "This is for you."

Jason took the box and opened it. Inside was a velvet box and in that was a ring.

"The ring that Maximus wore as Don, the one everyone kisses, was given to him by her. It was so no matter what she would always be with him. So that he would know that she loved him." Liz took the ring out, a thick silver band with a bezel set black diamond, and slid it on the ring finger of his right hand. "I'm proud of you. Not because you are in charge, but because you are a good man who is worthy of being in charge. I've always known you were a good man, and now others know it too." She kissed the ring. "Congratulzioni Don Morgan."

He had to swallow the lump in his throat. "You and our children are the only people whose respect I need." This ring was just another visible sign that he had it. That the incredible woman in front of him accepted all the parts of him.

She smiled up at him before turning around. "Unzip me." He did and she turned back to let the dress fall to the floor.

"Black lace." He said smiling. "My favorite."

"I know." Liz said crawling onto the bed. "Get undressed and join me." She invited with a seductive smile.

He didn't need a second invitation. He stripped down to his skin before stretching out beside his wife. "I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too Jason." She said as his mouth came down to claim hers.

* * *

As their bodies cooled they lay wrapped around one another. Holding on tight and knowing that as long as they had one another then there was wasn't anything life could throw at them that they couldn't handle. They had overcome a lot to be together, and that had forged a couple who would never back down from any challenges. They had their forever love and their very own happy ever after.

* * *

And that is a wrap! I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I learned a lot while writing it, and I pushed myself harder than I have before to make it the best story I could.

Thanks to Lilabennet for asking that Jason kiss Liz when he returned from South America and the suggestion that our couple go to Lisbon.

Thank to Twisted Musalih for asking for a story where Jerry Jacks and Alexis Davis were Liz's parents.

Thanks also to my beta Liason102! We are already up to mischief getting more stories ready for posting.

Just to recap I have two full length stories ready to go, and I have finished up a shorter story as well. Those asking about Come Away With Me, I'm just waiting for the muse to tell me what happens next. I also have several more stories in the planning or writing stage. Hopefully some of you will check out some of those future tales. I'm going to take a short break and we will get back to it!

As always thanks for the reviews, the follows, the favorites, and the continued support!


End file.
